Dark Coil
by gotsnape
Summary: I updated! I updated!
1. Default Chapter

Dark Coil

  
Prologue: "I Remember, I Remember"

Prologue title from a poem by Thomas Hood

Peter whimpered pitifully as he scrubbed at the magical hand with a cleansing charm. It was becoming harder and harder each time to rub away the stains. The lovely silver skin was now pitted by a rust-hued tarnish that no amount of magic could erase. So many deaths. So many murders.

The body of the young girl had slid awkwardly down the ash slope into the landfill. She had been pretty once, before Peter had brought her before his lord. Now, now she resembled nothing more than a mummified husk in a tacky Muggle mini-skirt. One more unexplained death the for Muggle police to fine away. With her passing, another cancerous scab had appeared on the silver hand, the hand bestowed upon Peter three years ago by Lord Voldemort. When Peter had displayed the blemishes to the evil, dark wizard who owned Peter's soul, Voldemort has chuckled, a sound that withered the very bones of Peter's body. "Why Wormtail," Voldemort had hissed gleefully, "do you not see that each of these marks is a tribute to you devotion to me? Wear them as a general would his medals!"

Peter had cried at the use of his old nickname, a name he had once borne proudly, now spoken with such derision.

At one time, he had been proud to be Wormtail. Wormtail had been the great friend of James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black. How wonderful were those times when the four of them had taken off on some wild scheme about Hogwarts or into Hogsmead, grabbing Lady Luck by her trailing robes and giving them a yank! For so long in his life, Peter had been the outcast, ridiculed, tormented, but then, THEN, he had found these glorious, dashing friends and they had actually counted him one of their number, a trusted companion.

Oh, oh how far he had fallen from that trust. And now, to hear the name he had once loved dearly spoken by the living embodiment of evil caused what remained of Peter's soul to cringe in pain.

He pulled the ratty Muggle coat closer about his wasted body and headed out of the dump area located near the waterfront, the precious silver hand cradled to his chest. He wept for himself, for what he had become, for the wonderful, prank-filled days he had cast aside for the illusion of power. If he had had possession of his soul, Peter would have killed himself long ago. His greater fear and dark love for Voldemort eclipsed his hatred of what he had become. For Voldemort , Peter would slave. For Voldemort, Peter would kill. Again and again and again.

The tattered figure continued to slink and slither from shade to shadow as it made its way through the grimy streets of London's forgotten underbelly. The denizens of this seamier side of the great city provided fodder in the way of ready Muggle cash, terror filled tidbits for he simmering horror that was Voldemort, and necessary ingredients. For the darkest of all wizards was now brewing a vile, deadly potion in the bowels of a ruined mansion located on the wasted edge of London's borders. Peter had been witness to the blasting away of life from each of the screaming, terror-filled victims. He had run, run, covering his ears as the voices of Hell rose all about him.

Peter finally reached his destination, a rotting mansion occupying a small plot of land covered with decades of refuse and overgrown with vines and weeds. Skittering around to the rear of the building, Peter looked about him fearfully and then lifted the shuddering cellar doors. A pit of vile blackness yawned before him, and he whimpered deep in his throat. He scrubbed at the tears with a rough coat sleeve. He choked and crumpled to his knees as an oily, crawling voice whispered from the blackness. "Wormtail, Wormtail. Why do you linger at the door?" Lovely dark coils of evil wrapped themselves around Peter's mind. "Come down, Wormtail. I have been playing with our new little friend. I have told her all about you. She is dying to make your acquaintance." The voice drifted off into hissing laughter and from when he cowered, Peter could hear faint sobbing from the next resident of London's garbage heap.

"Coming, Master," he moaned. "Coming." Peter stepped into the thick black of the cellar and all sounds of weeping were cut off as he closed the door behind him.

From the street corner where he hid himself in shadow, the paid spy shuddered violently. He wiped the vomit from his lips, but could do nothing about the state of his pants. God! Whatever was in that hole, he wanted nothing to do with it! He had followed the rat-like man fitting the description provided by his employer for several days before finally being able to track him to this place. He would go no further. Not for all the bloody gold in Gringotts! Let the ruddy wizard come and fetch this one himself. The spy felt he had done his part. He would do no more. Tonight, he would write the information he had obtained on a small bit of parchment and tie it to the leg of the first owl he could get his hands on. After that, he would disappear for a while. Life was suddenly too dangerous here in London. The owl would carry the information to another courier who would, in turn, relay it on by another means. It might take days, even weeks for the parchment to arrive at its final destination, but that wasn't his problem. He was finished. He promised himself he would never come back. Never.

Chapter One: The Arrival

The scarlet engine belched gray clouds of steam over the platform outside Hogsmead Station, filling the late summer air with the smell of scorched coal. Only a handful of passengers exited the line of cars stretching out behind the Express. Few people in Great Britian had business in Hogsmead, the only true wizarding village on the island. Fewer still were those who took the last train from London each day for the ride into the hilly countryside.

Dressed in Muggle jeans and tee-shirt, Olivia McGonagall stood out among the other witches and wizards exiting the train as she pushed a cart loaded down with trunks and carpet bags towards the main exit. After living for many years in the Muggle world as a diplomatic attorney from the Ministry of Magic, Olivia simply found the swirling robes and wide hats favored by most of the magic community to be cumbersome and anyway, the long hems were forever making her trip! With brown hair escaping from the bright red chopstick with it's jaunty black tassel she had skewered through the knot at the back of her head and her wide sunglasses reflecting the late afternoon sun, Olivia resembled a young coed heading off to college.

Olivia steered her cart through the rapidly emptying station house and out to the main street of Hogsmead. She gazed up and down the quaint road then pushed her glasses up over her brow, perching them on top of her head. The young woman had seldom been to Hogsmead when she was growing up in the home of Minerva McGonagall. Rarer still, were the visits to Hogswarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Minerva had wanted it that way. "Conflict of interest, my dear." She would say each time Olivia had begged to attend the English school. Raising a hand to shade eyes of emerald green, Olivia allowed her gaze to pass over the shops and offices lining the cobbled street. Surely Minerva had arranged some form of transportation, someone to meet her and take her to Hogwarts? Leaning out from the curb, Olivia peered up the road, but saw no one who looked as if they were late in meeting a train. Several older Hogwarts students, recognizable by their robes, lounged outside a coffee shop. They were sipping from foaming mugs and laughing. Olivia recalled Minerva telling her that many of the older students opted to stay at the magical school durning the long breaks to work on special projects. Past the merry group, Olivia could make out the shape of a very large person strolling easily toward town, a pink umbrella opened to shade him from the glare of the setting sun. Her mis-matched earrings brushed her jaw as she turned her head to inspect the road in the opposite direction. It was the same story. There were only a few people out and they were making their way home to family and food. Most of the shops were closing down for the day. A post office was across the way and Olivia was just about to step across and inquire about hiring transportation, when a tall, slender figure shrouded in black, stepped from the post office entrance. He was engaged in reading a roll of parchment and did not look up as Olivia checked her step and quickly backed into the shadowy doorway of the station.

"No way, that's him!" Olivia told herself before peeking around the scarred wooden doorframe. The tall man was still reading from his parchment, his entire form slightly blurred by the evening shadow cast by the building behind him. If it were the same guy, she mused, life has not been kind. The thin face was sallow, cheek bones standing out sharply, the nose was long and hooked, an eagle's beak, giving the man a predatory air, black hair hanging to his jaw. Surely, he looked a bit like the guy the Ministry of Magic had dragged from the court room seventeen years ago after she and a team of young barristers failed to convince a jury of his innocence, but she couldn't be positive.

Olivia jerked her head back into the station and rested her body against the cool plaster wall. If only she could get closer. Look into his eyes. Perhaps hear his voice. Only then could she be sure.

Olivia would never forget the shards of pure venom shooting from eyes of deepest black, nor would she ever tune from her ears the velvet acid of his voice, poured over the cringing group of young, inexperienced attorneys as he was pulled from the courtroom, "You fools! Not a single brain cell between the lot of you! YOU have condemned me to HELL!"

"Do something, you twit!" Olivia chided herself. "Standing here, held hostage by a memory. You can do this. Just step on out there and stick out your hand. "Hello, could you possibly be the same poor bastard I sent to Azkaban seventeed years ago?" She snorted at her poor attempt at humor.

She continued to stand in anxious confusion, her mind skating over possibilities. She could step out onto the curb and take her chances that the dark figure and the condemned man were not one in the same. Even if he were, what were the chances he would recognize her? After all, she had not had that much contact with the prisoner. She had never taken part in the sloppy interviews that had passed as evidence gathering, never struck out and beat the bushes for information. She had only appeared in court on two occasions: The first to sit burning in shame as their spokesman presented their pathetic arguments in defense of the accused, the last was to hear the judge pass sentence on the condemned man. Life in Azkaban Prison. Her stomach twisted at the memory, just as it had done on that hateful, terrible day when the judge had read the verdict and passed sentence. Convinced as they all were of his guilt, not one of the court appointed team had given their best in trying to see justice done. Instead, they had simply gone through the motions, done just enough to present the thinnest appearance of a defense. No one had expected or wanted the accused to walk free, not after hearing of his terrible crimes. In league with the most horrible monster the world had yet to vomit up, Voldemort! Murder! Using the Dark Arts! Creating Potions to steal the will of others! At the time, the evidence against him was overwhelming. He wore the Dark Mark on his arm, for crying out loud! What more did the jury need? And so, it seemed, justice had been served. But Olivia had been unable to stop the silent tears as she stood with the other members of the defense team when their client was lead from the courtroom. She had kept her eyes glued to his raging face, choking on her own guilt. She knew what awaited him in the basement of the courthouse. Dementors had arrived early in the day, eager to collect their prey. Even believing in his crimes, Olivia could not wish this punishment on anyone.

Her anguish had returned in full force when, eight months later, she discovered her client had been released from that hell of an island. The Ministry was closed mouthed about the situation, but Olivia heard it rumored that Albus Dumbledore was somehow involved. It didn't take long for The Daily Prophet to ferret out the fact that Voldemort's right hand man was now free. They could only postulate that the attorneys for the defense had mucked it up. There was speculation concerning the way the case was handled and that sloppy work had resulted in freedom for a murderer. The young team of barristers had been hounded for weeks afterwards. The editor of the Daily Prophet had even screamed for their disbarrment, an event that almost became a reality.

Many of the young barristers left the field for work in other areas. Some left the country. Olivia had been one of these reluctant immigrants. Minerva had been a support, of course, but it seemed the entire world wanted to hang her up by her knickers. Olivia didn't think she would ever survive the shame of those long ago days.

So, Olivia had traveled to America. She had returned to school and received her doctorate in Widard/Muggle Law. She worked hard to put her failure and shame of the past behind her. Through diligence, hardheaded perseverance, and unerring honesty, Olivia had established a name for herself as a hard hitting, thorough defense attorney. She also developed a reputation as a tough as nails prosecutor; ruthlessly hounding witches and wizards who preyed on the Muggle populations. The Ministry had noticed her hard work and she was given a position defending Witches and Wizards that ran afoul of Muggle law. For many years, Olivia traveled the world working to keep the peace between the magical and non-magical world.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Coil-part 2

She had worked hard to put the shame and the past behind only to find herself hiding from a possible confrontation with the past in a deserted train station in the middle of the English countryside.

"Ok," Olivia told herself, "you sure can't spend the night hunkered down in here like some street person." Closing her eyes, she took a steadying breath. "It is over and done with. It can't be undone, let it go! You're a big girl now. Let's act like one!" With that little pep talk, Olivia pushed herself away from the wall and wheeled out of the door on to the curb, only to be slammed down to the hard surface. A crushing weight dropped on her chest, forcing the air from her lungs in a painful, "Whoosh!"

"Ah, damn!" drawled a low, angry voice. "What are you about, jumping from doorways in such a manner?" His breath, hot on Olivia's face, tasted of spice and a touch of brandy. Pushing away from her he sat up right, his thighs straddling her hips, he raked one hand through his long, black hair. Piercing, dark eyes slid over the young woman pinned beneath him. Olivia could only gasp for precious air as her lungs labored to fill themselves once more. That the only wizard she dreaded to meet sat her body in a most intimate manner took second place to her desire to breathe.

Snorting in disgust, the wizard shifted his position to her side and raised her torso upright. "Are you damaged?" He inquired sharply. "You took quite a blow dashing out onto the curb that way." Though brusquely spoken, the voice was deep and melodic, at once the same and yet different from the raging cry that rang in her memory after so many years. Placing an arm across her chest, he leaned her forwards, taking her weight on himself. "Slowly. That's it. Relax, you will be fine in a bit." Olivia allowed herself to lean into the strength of his body, her forehead pressed to his lapels. As her breath returned and her body ceased its spasms, she became conscious of the bouquet of smells permeating his clothes. Aromas from herbs and other components used in spell casting floated over a deeper, richer scent that she could not identify, something uniquely his own. It had been so long since she had enjoyed the aromas of magic, that Olivia rubbed her nose against his robes, inhaling deeply.

"Here now, are you better?" He had placed is other hand behind her head and seemed to be checking for damage. Oliva could only nod and wish for a way that she might continue to hide her face from him. "Well, up you go." His support was removed form her as he stood. Olivia's gaze traveled up a long expanse of black trouser leg, past an equally dark vest partially hidden by flowing wizards robes, up to his face as her reached down a hand for her to take. After snatching her quickly to her feet he began rummaging on the curb for several packages dropped in their tumble. Olivia watched him stupidly, before stooping to help. Abruptly, he waved her off. "No, don't touch a thing."

"I am SO sorry!" Olivia finally managed to bleat. "I mean it. I am sorry. If I had known then what… I am just so sorry about what happened to you." Startled eyes, like chips of obsidian, regarded her as if he thought her mad, his lips forming a silent,"What?" 

Recovering quickly, Olivia continued, "I mean, about your stuff. Here, let me help." She didn't dare trust herself to say more. The voice. The eyes, those burning eyes. There was no doubt in her mind now. The fuming wizard hurriedly snatching items from her grasp was none other than Severus Snape. And she had almost apologized, came so close to begging his forgiveness right on a public street. "Madame, please!" He groaned. "Just leave it be, why don't you?" 

Olivia rose awkwardly. Still muttering scathingly under his breath, Snape finished collecting his scattered goods. He stood to brush the dust from his robes before rounding on Olivia." You shall be more careful in the future, girl!" He snapped. Olivia winced at his rude tone. " I have several items here that could have been damaged by your stupidity."

"Oh, I will." Olivia answered quickly, not trusting herself to say more. Her cheeks stung from his biting tone. Her tongue struggled for escape against sealed lips. So many words were longing to be set free in response to his churlish behavior, that she choked and sputtered. She could not afford prolonged contact by launching into a highly inspired lecture on his brutish manners. Best to let it slip away.

"See that you do!" he snarled before stalking away. He had gone no more than three strides when he halted and turned. Olivia was standing dumbly, a clump of long brown hair tangled in the sunglasses that dangled crookedly from her face. "Oh gods!" Snape snarled once more as he looked her up and down. He took in the jeans, tshirt, mismatched earrings and her snarl of hair. " Tell me you are not another Hogwart's student."

"No, no. I am here to visit my mother. You see, she…" But he did not allow her to finish. He once more whirled from her and made his way quickly up the side walk. 

Well, thought Olivia to herself as she watched Severus Snape stride away, robes flowing behind him like raven wings, that hadn't been TOO bad. At least he had not immediately recognized her, had not yet placed her in his memory. She would have to be very cautious during visits to Hogsmead. She would take every care to avoid contact with Severus Snape.

Olivia attempted to brush the tangle of hair from her face only to discover it wrapped around her sunglasses like a vine. Eyes nearly crossing, she fiddled with the mess until she was finally able to pull the frames free and return them to her nose. She did not witness Snape's encounter with the giant figure on the road nor did she see him disapparate.

What she did notice when she looked up was that she was in danger of being run over a second time, except now she knew she would not survive the crash.

Glancing up to catch a sight of the retreating Snape, Olivia found her view blocked by a man so large she felt sure she was about to be trampled by a giant. His face was almost totally hidden by a beard so long and full that if covered his entire upper body and shoulders like a shawl. He carried a frilled pink umbrella and despite the warmth of the day, wore a ratty brown overcoat. He rumbled to a halt in front of Olivia and after closing the umbrella and shoving it into a cavernous pocket, he held out a hand a large as a hubcap and said, "Rubeus Hagrid, Hogwarts Gamekeeper, at 'cher service. You mus' be Professor McGonagall's girl. Knowed it roit off. You got 'er look about you." His lips buried deep in the snarl of his beard, spread into a huge smile, revealing white slabs of teeth.

Olivia placed her hand into Hagrid's grip and smiled up at him over her sunglasses. "And which look would THAT be?" she asked.

Hagrid's entire body quaked as he chuckled quietly. "Oy, an' you got 'er sense of 'umor, too I can tell. Roit funny lady when 'er wants ter, yer Mum."

Olivia couldn't quite picture Minerva's humorous side, but kept that to herself. "My name is Olivia. I am glad to finally meet you, Hagrid. Mother's mentioned you in her owls." That the references were less that flattering to the kindly, but slightly inept gamekeeper, Olivia also kept to herself.

"Yer mums got the 'hole castle in a uproar, it's that excited she is 'bout you bean 'ere this year. Wan's ever-thin' to be jus'so for 'er lil'girl." Hagrid shook his great shaggy head and stepped past Olivia to bellow through the open door of the station. "Oy, Ern! I'm tak'n Professor McGonagall's girl up to the castle. See tu't that 'er bags gets up, why don'cha? Ther's a good lad!" He must have received a positive reply because he turned back to Olivia and said, "Came over in one of the school boats. B 'ehnuf for the both of us, I'm thinkin'. Roit!, we're off!"

And he strode back up the street leaving Olivia to follow in his wake.

Making sure her purse was slung over one shoulder and her glasses firmly in place, Olivia jogged after Hagrid as he headed out to town and down to the docks that stood on the forested edge of a dark lake. Olivia stood for a moment gazing across the expanse of water, the enormous wizarding school, Hogwarts, reflected in it's rippling surface. The place still has the power to overwhelm, Olivia thought as she watch specks, that she could only assume to be owls, wheel and swoop around the many turrets and towers.

The setting sun painted the ancient pile of stone with coppery pinks, where the light was fullest, fading into lavenders, then blues, and where evening's shadows hung thickest, secret-keeping grays and blacks stood out in broad strokes on the artist's canvas. An emerald sweep of lawn picked it's self up at the water's edge and ran in one direction wild and impetuous, first passing by Hagrid's hut and continuing on until plunging headlong into the Forbidden Forest. It's more sedate twin moved quietly up the gentle incline, through the formal gardens with their gravel walks before melting into the drive that curved in front of the castle and up the steps to the massive front doors.

Olivia drank in the loveliness of the sight, so much like a tourist post card, it was difficult to believe it could be real. She smiled in satisfaction knowing she would be staying in such a place. She would be able to find comfort with family and make new friend. Here would she shed the hard skin of helplessness and hopelessness that had grown during her years in front of a jury. Teaching Muggle/Wizarding Law to a pack of sixth and seventh year wizard students seemed like a parole offer after a life term sentence. Just as long as she steered clear of Severus Snape whenever she ventured into Hogsmead there would be no problem. The young woman sighed.

"Aye, it's al'ays a beautiful sight, anytime night or day." Hagrid's rumbling sigh echoed her own. "Oi likes to stan' 'ere of an even' and watch the sun go down and then the lights of the castle start winkin' on. Like li'l stars, they are." He stood for a moment, drinking in the view then suddenly slammed his beefy hands together like a blast of thunder. "Times awastin'! Bet' be off."

He handed Olivia down into the boat before making his way astern. He sat down heavily, rocking the boat so that Olivia found it necessary to grab the rails to stay up right. Hagrid pulled his frilly pink umbrella from his pocket and giving a wink to Olivia, tapped the boat sharply. They glided away from the Hogsmead docks and moved smoothly over the silent waters to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

The dark professor slipped through the corridors of Hogwarts, a living shadow, students averting their faces as he passed. Greatly respected and much feared, the potion's master's aura was a swell of power that scattered everything that cared for it's skin from his path. He tried to not let their reaction bother him. After so many years, his features fell into natural lines of snarling malice. Such habits were difficult to break. And even at the age of 40, he felt too tired to try.

Professor Snape halted outside his rooms, brushing the fingertips of one hand across the ancient wooden door. It was ward and iron bound, but with a soft whisper, a gentle stroke the portal opened. A lover receiving the beloved.

"Lumos," he whispered, and several tall candles flared into life, soft yellow light spreading into the room. It was not the spartan chamber of horrors whispered of by many Hogwarts students. Rather the room was spacious and tastefully decorated with a few exceptional pieces. A small green sofa shared space before the empty grate with twin armchairs done in rich brocade of burgundy and green. 

The room was dominated by a massive worktable. Standing waist high, the base was dark mahogany heavily carved with frolicking forest creatures, some animal, some not. The top was gleaming marble. It was on this surface that Snape deposited his parcels. Shrugging from his robes, he meticulously hung them on a brass hook by the door. Removing the roll of parchment from an inner pocket, the wizard checked that the door was locked and double warded before turning, unrolling the parchment as he walked over to the green sofa. Sighing deeply, Snape reclined back, crossing his long legs at the ankle, one booted heel resting on the cushions.

The parchment he had carried from Hogsmead had been posted days before and had changed carriers and containers many times before finally being placed in his slender hands. The news, while expected, was shocking none the less and had given him pause. In his possession was information so damning that it would be worth Snape's life. This would take some careful planing and maneuvering. His enemy was no novice at tracking down those who displeased him. History had proven Snape's enemy was as cunning as he was cruel. His path to success was strewn with the bodies of those foolish enough to challenge or scorn him. Severus Snape was no fool. He was closer than anyone had ever been before to exposing the dark truths so many had died to conceal. He was very near to the end of his task. The danger was building, but he welcomed it. He relished the thought of confronting and perhaps defeating his former dark master. If he died in the process, would it matter? Not to Severus Snape. He hadn't really been alive in years.

Black eyes slid over the letter, reading it through twice more to be sure of the content. The informant reported that a wizard fitting the description of Peter Pettigrew had been spotted in London. The spy had followed the ratty fellow for several days, witnessing the disposal of several drained bodies before finally being able to track the man back to a rotting mansion located on the edge of London. The spy had valued his skin to well to venture closer. Snape had no doubt that his spy was long gone from London, if not England all together. Voldemort had that effect on people.

The letter also mentioned the owner of the rotting house, one Lucius Malfoy. Though it was widely known that the Malfoys were great supporters of Voldemort, how to prove that Malfoy was aware of Pettigrew's presence in the ruin would prove difficult. Snape would have to catch Lucius at the house. This would mean a trip to London. If he could find evidence linking Malfoy, Pettigrew and others to Voldmort then perhaps the evil could be rooted out, destroyed. But how to get close enough without being detected? The Dark Mark on Snape's arm would alert his former master to his presence. Discovery meant death. And it would not be an easy death, for Voldemort could be extremely creative when devising ways of ridding himself of deceiving witches and wizards. During the days of Voldemort's power, Severus Snape had pledged his support of the evil wizard. He received the Dark Mark, a sign of the Death Eaters; Voldemort's most trusted inner circle. Snape had seen murder done on many occasions, committed a few himself. He had allowed his body to be used and perverted in ways that now, caused his soul to cringe. In his search for personal power and respect, Severus Snape had sold himself out to a lie. When realization struck, it had been a whelming blow. Shattered and broken, Snape had sought out Albus Dumbledore. With Dumbledore leading the way, a deal had been struck with the Ministry of Magic. Snape returned to Voldemort's inner circle, but now with a different goal, the destruction of the vile wizard and all who clung to him.

It would not do to have the letter found in his chambers. Rising, Professor Snape crossed the room to another ironbound door. He repeated the same type of opening charm coupled with physical contact and the door swung open. Inside was a treasure of spell components and herbs. Catching up a shallow iron bowl, he made a brief search of the shelves, pulling down two small containers. He carried the items into the main room and placed them on the massive marble-topped worktable. He laid the parchment in the shallow bowl and picked up the first phial. He sprinkled the fine red powder over the bowl and it's contents. After a brief wait, the spark and sizzle of a dissolving potion rewarded him. It ate away at the delicate skin, reducing it to a fine white ash. Taking up the second container, Snape carefully added two drops of a foul looking liquid. Instantly, the bowl and the ashes were wrapped in a lurid green flame. It danced for a brief moment before dying away. What remained in the bowl now resembled fine gray sand, all evidence of the message and its contents burned away. Taking the bowl to a stone sink in the corner, the silent wizard added enough water to enable him to sluice the contents from the bowl and down the drain. Now it would be impossible for anyone to reassemble the information. Even the ink used in the writing had been broken down past its original chemical form.

Satisfied, Snape placed a scouring charm over the bowl and the worktable. He moved to open the packages he brought from town. He unwrapped the parcels and stored them all efficiently. Spell components, quills, phials of shimmering liquid were all carefully placed in order. The last parcel displayed a jagged hole in one side. Opening the paper, Snape revealed a strange object lying among his purchases.

Snape picked the object up with finger and thumb. It was perhaps twelve inches long and slender, tapering to a blunt point at one end. On the other end dangled a black silk tassel. The stick was painted in bright red lacquer and had what appeared to be writing spiraling down the sides. He held the object high and turned it in the light, frowning as he studied the slender piece. Certainly, this could not be a wand? He swished it experimentally. Nothing. Holding the red stick in one hand he ran a slender finger down it's length, searching for traces of magic. Again, nothing. What was this thing and how had it come into his possession? Snape did not know. But even as an unknown, it was pretty, the wizard decided. Candle light slid along it's red surface and when he twirled it between his finger and thumb, the tassel flew out wildly. His curiosity unfilled, Snape placed the object in an empty ink well on his desk. Perhaps he would find the answers later.

For now his presence was required elsewhere. Tonight was the annual faculty gathering, an event Snape despised but attended out of duty. What care had he for the vacation stories from the other members of the staff? He possessed no interest in their photos or their stupid souvenirs. Tiny Professor Sprout has been promising to regal them all with tales of her vacation spent gathering rare forms of pigmy fungi. Ooo, wouldn't that be fun? It was rumored that headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, had several surprise announcements to make this evening. Whatever the night held, Professor Snape hoped it would be over soon. He had better things to do with his time than swap postcards and admire brainless slogan tshirts.


	4. Chapter 4

Snape moved through the open door to his bed chamber. The room mirrored the rest of his quarters in simplicity and quiet style. Done in somber tones of black and green, the chamber radiated comfort and calm. The bed was full and placed high enough from the floor to avoid the drafts that wound their way through the corridors of the dungeon. The coverlet , deep emerald green, worked in black. As always, the house elves had been busy and the bed was carefully made, but it was not empty. Sprawled across the middle of the verdant field was a large gray and white tabby cat. He stretched to his full length, his massive paws extended, claws quivering. With a plaintive, "Mrower," one black-lined eye opened and regarded the intruder discontentedly.

The black garbed wizard sighed impatiently, "Cat!" he snapped. "That is my bed. Yours, however is in the corner." Snape pointed to a large basket filled with a thick cushion of discarded robes. The basket had been in place since the first day of the animal's arrival as a tiny, blind kitten. Six months later, it remained unused. 

Snape strode to the bed, intending to sweep the interloper to the floor, but Cat merely tucked his chin to his white breast and flipped on to his back, paws resting on the snowy chest. Snape's hand ceased its impatient movement and buried its fingers in the thick fur. Cat screwed his face up in a smirk of success as his deep, rumbling purrs filled the room. The potions master could feel the steady throb radiating through his hand, moving up his arm and ceded defeat. Again. Such had been the story ever since the wizard had come across the tiny, still-blind kitten mewing in the weeds near the road to Hogsmead. While not noted for his compassion for weak humans, students in particular, Snape did have mercy for the helpless. He had picked up the damp, trembling piece of life and warmed it in his robes as he turned back to Hogwarts; his business in Hogsmead set aside. 

The reclusive wizard had never planned on keeping the tiny morsel. His first thought was to turn the kitten over to the Hogwarts game-keeper, but at the time, Hagrid was raising a litter of giant black bats and had no time to spare. Tossing a miniscule nursing bottle at the startled professor he admonished," Warm it up a tad and then dab a bit on yer wris'." 

So, Snape had found himself playing reluctant mother to the squirming handful of hair. Being available every four hours to feed the tiny scrap of life had not been the taciturn professor's idea of fun, but despite his bumbling and cursing the kitten had thrived. Snape reasoned that since he was not keeping the animal there was no need to give it a name. He merely called the fur-ball Cat. 

Six months later, Cat was firmly installed as the resident feline and Snape, the darling of his elliptical eye. As the man continued to tickle and tease his white tummy, Cat wrapped his fore paws tightly around Snape's hand, his hind paws raking Snape's wrist, claws sheathed. Sparks of mischief and delight flew from the green eyes as he gnawed gently at the long fingers and thumb. "You, sir," drawled Snape. "Are a fraud!" He jiggled his hand wildly, Cat hanging on. With a final flourish, the wizard flung the animal across the slick surface of the coverlet to land with a plump up against black velvet pillows. Cat immediately sprang into a hunter's crouch, rump twitching expectantly.

"No," Snape told the quivering animal." I cannot play now. I have a dinner engagement." This delivered with a withering snarl as Snape raked his hand across his hair. Cat reclined against the pillows and flung a hind leg into the air. He gave his tail end a through inspection. "My feelings, exactly." Drawled Snape.

Mean while, back at the ranch. Sorry folks, I've always wanted to say that. 

Olivia had removed her sunglasses as she entered the cool shadow of the Great Hall. Her trek up from the lake had left her hot and sweating. The cotton shirt stuck to her body and strands of hair clung to her flushed cheeks. She wanted nothing more than to be reunited with her mother, take a cooling bath and go to bed.

"Well, Oi'll be leavin' you 'ere, Miz Olivia. Oi've got ter be getting' me' self ready, you know. Big doin's at 'ogwarts tonight! Would'n' miss it for 'world." Hagrid smiled and bounced on the balls of his boat-like feet. To Olivia he appeared a massive child; a wonderful, sweet, massive child and she couldn't help smiling broadly as she shook his hand.

"Hagrid, thank you for bringing me to the castle. You sir, are most charming." She watched a rosy tide wash over the gamekeepers face and he glanced down at his shuffling feet.

"Why, Miz Olivia, t'wer my pleasure." And bowing deeply, he exited out through the main door.

Olivia turned a full circle, taking in the wonder and beauty around her. As her eyes adjusted to the gloom, she observed a figure approaching from across the vast expanse of the hall. A tickle of recognition played around in her mind. It seemed that she should know the young person who glided toward her in a swirl of indigo robes. Indeed, it would be difficult to forget such a lovely creature. Hair of midnight hue rollicked about a pale oval face, the eyes, a piercing ice blue. The robes lay upon shoulders wide and deep, tapering to slender waist and hips, girded about by a span of golden links. Olivia was still pondering the creature's identity, as it glided across the floor and stopped before her. Then he spoke, "Olivia McGononagal, as I live and breathe!" The voice was throaty and full, however it was not warm, the blue eyes cold as the North Sea. The young man extended his hand.

"Hello, Maxwell." Olivia responded. "Don't tell me, you are teaching here at Hogwarts!" She tried to keep her voice light, while her mind pleaded, please tell me you aren't, please tell me you aren't! She politely gripped the limp, pale fingers presented to her and just as quickly released them. Olivia squashed down the desire to wipe her hand on her pant's leg.

"I know, it is still a shock to me. Would you believe, Defense Against the Dark Arts? And you are doing that Muggle, Law thingie I have been hearing about?" One hand waved the air in a dismissive fashion.

"Yes, that's the one. How's your dad, by the way?" Now, where had that come from, Olivia chided herself.

The blue eyes regarded Olivia coolly. "I am afraid that Azkaban doesn't suit him. On my last visit, it was three hours before the bastard realized I was even there." Maxwell folded his arms across his chest and leaned his torso back from the hips. "Daddy will likely croak before he is up for parole. It was rather bad of you to press for the full term of sentence, you know. But he is out of my hair and loads of little Muggle children will sleep safely in their cots."

"That was the idea, Maxwell." Olivia stated firmly. "Even you have to admit, kids are off limits. And what your father was doing…"

"Calm yourself, dear." Maxwell drawled. "I have never had the taste for the kiddies, like dear old dad. He got caught, he will do the time. Now if you are worried that I will make your stay here at Hogwarts a trial, let me put your mind at ease. I bear you no ill will." A thin smile accompanied this statement, a smile that didn't reach the eyes.

"You have never worried me, Maxwell." Was her cool reply.

A silence hung between them for a second before Maxwell inquired, "Have you met any of the other faculty?" There was a malicious twist to his voice.

"Seeing as I have just arrived, no." Olivia answered shortly.

"So you don't know who else is here?" There was a spark of triumph in the blue eyes and Olivia had a gut wrenching feeling that she should be on her guard. "Ooo," Max purred.

"This is going to be lovely."

A rustling from the top of the stairs alerted them both. Minerva McGonagall moved sedately down the wide staircase, her eyes glued to the one she had most wanted to see. "Olivia, Olivia!" She cried joyfully. "Olivia, my dearest! I am so happy you are here!" She swept past Maxwell without appearing to notice the young man and pulled her daughter into a tight embrace. Minerva's tall hat fell unnoticed to the floor as she wrapped thankful arms about her only child. Keeping her arms around her daughter, Minervia pulled back and gazed into Olivia's face. "You are so welcome here. This is the most excitement I have had in years. To have you teaching here! Right beside me! You have made me very happy." She kissed both of Olivia's cheeks and hugged her tightly once more.

"I am happy to see you, too Mama. I have so much to tell you. This is great, Uncle Albus offering me this job, well it's …It's a miracle." Olivia spoke fervently in her mother's ear. Over Minervia's shoulder, Olivia saw Maxwell observe their reunion with a mocking sneer. She was pleased to notice the young man's eyes widen slightly in shock at the term "Uncle" being bestowed on the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Gnaw on that for a bit, Olivia's flung silently to Maxwell as their eyes clashed.

Minerva was speaking quickly to Olivia as she laced their arms and turned to the stairs. "We must hurry if we are to have you ready in time for the faculty dinner tonight. No, no," the older woman chided as Olivia began to shake her head. "You are now a member of the faculty, and you have certain duties that must be met. Dinner with the staff being one of them. You shall be introduced to everyone and a formal announcement of your employment made tonight. Albus is most insistent." She continued to pull Olivia up the stairs, chattering about what Olivia could wear, the location of her rooms, supplies for the term…

Olivia turned to say good-bye to Maxwell, but he had already gilded from the hall and disappeared into the shadows. 

"And if you think I didn't notice Mr. Dillard, you are mistaken." Minerva muttered under her breath. "Didn't waste a moment getting to you upon your arrival. Probably camped out in the hall all night. I don't know what Albus was thinking when he hired that young man. He should have known there would be conflict. After the trial and all."

Minerva's lips were pursed and she gave a disapproving shake of her head, then laughed brightly as she placed a hand to her severely dressed hair. "Accio, hat!" she called and immediately her pointed hat flew up the stairs and into her waiting hand. "Just wait until you see the lovely robes I …"

But Olivia interrupted,"Mama, Maxwell was saying something just now about my not knowing someone else was here. He seemed to get a real kick out of the fact I was in the dark about something." The two women continued on down the corridor, their feet clicking on the stone floor. Minerva's mouth, if possible, had seemed to grow smaller.

"Olivia, dearest, you of all people should know what a horror Mr. Dillard can be. He was always trying to stir up trouble." This sounded unconvincing, even to Minerva's ears. They had arrived before a stout wooden door. Smiling sweetly, Minerva pushed down on the latch and opened the door. "I hope you will be pleased."

Olivia entered a room filled with warmth and all the love Minerva bore for her daughter. The chamber was not large but appeared spacious owing to the fact that the furnishings were light and few in number, Minerva having recalled Olivia's dislike for clutter. The coverings on the chairs and settee were of a pale floral print. A small rug in complimenting shades of blue and green lay on the floor before the fireplace that even now flared up and began to crackle merrily at their appearance. Minerva crossed the room and opened the drapes to reveal French doors. Olivia stood in the middle of the lovely room noticing the small kitchen area tucked cleverly behind a lacquered screen, the footstools, the lowboy by the door covered in a delicate lace cloth. "Mama, this is wonderful." She smiled at her mother's obvious pleasure in having her efforts appreciated. 

Minerva moved briskly across the room and opened another door. "Sleeping chamber, bathroom, wardrobe, full stocked. In short, everything you will need to get started." Minerva looked at her daughter, pride glowing in her old eyes. "Olivia, you can not begin to know how delighted I am to finally have you here with me. I've missed you so!"

With her voice cracking, Minerva threw herself into Olivia's arms, the two women clinging together, whispering, and rocking.

Finally, Olivia pulled away, her gaze moving around the room and back to her mother's face. "Mama, again, thank you. This is the most wonderful room I have ever seen. You have worked more than magic here. Thank you." She cast her eyes down, thinking.

Minerva cupped Olivia's chin and raised her face up. "But…?" Minerva prompted, fearing the response. She was not to be disappointed.

"It is just what Max said, and the way you brushed it off. It doesn't sound right. If there is someone else here, besides Max I need to be cautious of, please let me know. I 've had enough surprises for one day." She would tell Minerva of her encounter with Snape later, but for now, she waited for her mother's answer.

Minerva sighed heavily and taking Olivia's hand led her to the settee. "There is someone…else. I pressed Albus to allow me to prepare you but he forbid me to speak. He felt it would color your view of your future here. However, I feel that forewarned is forearmed."

Here Minerva stopped. Looking seriously at Olivia she spoke again. "It is our Potions Master, dearest. His name is Severus Snape." 

Olivia sat stunned. Her jaw sagged open and there was a ringing voice in her ears, "Oh gods! Tell me you are not another Hogwarts student!"


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia entered the Great Hall and passed into the dining room in a state of alert calm. She had no real fear of encountering the vulgar wizard. That they would meet and he would eventually place her in his mind was inevitable. Her trepidation arose from not knowing what sort of reaction he would have to her presence here in the castle. 

She and Minerva had discussed the matter while dressing for dinner. "Dearest, if you are willing to take the advice of age and experience, I would tell you to find a time to be alone with Professor Snape and just tell him the truth. I have always found truth to be a great shield against anger."

Olivia acknowledged the wisdom of her mother's words, but then her mind wandered back to the courtroom, remembering the desperation and anger Snape had shown as he was forcibly removed. She had no desire to witness another such display. And to be the solitary target for that anger, could she endure? Olivia knew that if it came to it, she must. She wanted her time at Hogswarts to be rich and rewarding. That vision could not become a reality with such a secret hanging on her heart. Olivia resolved that at the first convenient opportunity she would speak with the potions professor. No matter his response, her task would be fulfilled.

Her heart should have felt lighter now that a decision had been made, a course plotted, but Olivia was still uncomfortable. What would Professor Snape's reaction be when he realized he had not only verbally abused a future colleague, but the daughter of Deputy Head Mistress McGonagall as well? Minerva had always told her that first impressions were lasting ones. Well, Olivia reflected, if that was true then Snape would always be a bad tempered bastard and she a stumbling dolt. Embarrassed, Olivia had not revealed her tumble at the train station to Minerva. One stupid incident at a time, Olivia rationalized.

The two women entered the dining room arm in arm. Olivia struggled with the emerald robes stitched in shimmering black sequins and beads that Minerva had purchased "especially for you!!"

"This thing weighs a ton," Olivia complained quietly.

"Yes, dear, but you are a vision." Was her mother's stoic reply.

Minerva had clapped her hands joyfully when, a short time ago, Olivia had emerged from her rooms dragging the volumes of silk and crystal. "Mama, really! Who are we trying to impress? I never wear robes. I hate this, this, SWISHY thing they do! Good grief, I feel like I am being eaten alive by a Devils' Snare! I just know I am going to step on the thing and fall flat on my face."

"At least TRY to fall gracefully then, darling." Had been Minerva's motherly advice.

Biting back a hasty retort, Olivia conceded that it was better to suffer for a few hours than argue with Minerva for the remainder of the term. She swallowed her discomfort, reminding herself that this little concession was worth months of criticism-free living. Pick your fights. So, Olivia had descended the front staircase dressed in the flowing emerald robes, her hair sleekly pulled into an artful chignon and held to the back of her head with a Sticking Charm, two of her favorite earrings dangling past her jaw.

The dining room had been decorated with hundreds of slender tapers floating in the air above the heads of the gathering professors, each flame flickering in a different hue. The shimmering colored lights reflected off countless crystals, diamonds, sequins, silks and satins, sending a rainbow of dancing lights high into the air. The ceiling of the hall mirrored the night sky, displaying millions of milky stars and a waning sliver moon. Olivia felt her mouth fall open as she gazed at the magical ceiling, and laughing in delight asked her mother, "You see this every night?"

"It really depends on the weather, Olivia. Tonight it seems that Albus has gone all out. The candles are a nice touch, don't you agree?"

Olivia allowed her eyes to travel over the witches and wizards who were assembling before her. It was obvious from some of their gestures that many had not seen each other since end of term and were engaged in swapping vacation stories. She spotted Albus Dumbledore speaking to a tiny witch dressed in a fabulous tie-dye robe and a towering hat of fruit and flowers. She left her mother's side and rushed across the hall to throw her self into the open arms of the man she loved more than any other. "Uncle Albus, thank you, thank you so much for bringing me here!"

Albus Dumbledore gazed lovingly in to Olivia's face and then kissed her soundly on the lips. "Nonsense! You belong here at Hogwarts, my dear. You will be able to find answers to questions and come up with new questions for answers!" The old man chuckled at his own wit. "Oh, what a year we will have, Olivia! It will be grand. Believe me, it WILL be grand!" He tapped his index finger against the tip of his nose and his blue eyes danced and teased her merrily. Olivia kissed his wrinkled cheek.

"I believe you, uncle." She whispered.

"Now," said Dumbledore, taking her by the arm, "you must meet everyone. I would be honored to introduce you."

***********************************************************************

Professor Snape clung to the edge of the crowd. He had arrived early, hoping to make eye contact with Headmaster Dumbledore and snatch a treat for Cat before slipping back to the dungeons and the peace offered therein. But he had run into the headmaster shortly after his arrival and had been instructed to remain. "We have much to go over tonight, Severus." Dumbledore had said and then seeing professors' frown, chuckled, "Be happy, my good man! An entire year lies before us!"

An entire year attempting to stuff information into unappreciative skulls, the potions master thought bitterly. He plucked a glass of chilled wine from a hovering tray and surveyed the gathering. Snape noticed professor Flitwick standing on tiptoe to view some photos being displayed by Professor Tralawny, the towering divination's instructor. Professor Sprout, in a blinding riot of color was weaving among the crowd towards the headmaster, her towering hat a nightmare concoction of fruit and flowers. Snape half dreamed of the tropical display tumbling to floor before stifling the thought. She was a sweet little lady in her own way. Besides, she supplied Snape with a large portion of the plants and fungi needed in potions brewing.

Over the murmuring drone of the crowd, Snape's ears captured a magical, bell-like peal of laughter, fresh and unassuming, happy. His black eyes moved over the assembly, searching for the source and came to rest on a vision of green and black satin. A young woman was standing with the usually dour Minerva McGonagall. Professor Snape noted the light brown hair swept back in a becoming style that accentuated the slender column of her neck. Stray tendrils of hair had escaped their confinement and lay enticingly along a cheek of cream and rose. In profile, the lines of her face were clean and regular. A smooth brow blending into a high cheek now flushed with warmth and excitement, the nose straight and narrow ended above a mouth too wide to be considered truly beautiful.

But it was the jaw line and the chin that told the story, both strongly molded, stubborn even. Something about that chin struck him as familiar. He could see it in his mind's eye: thrust forward defiantly, the jaw clenched in anger as she attempted to imprison angry words behind those full pink lips. And there had been sunglasses…?

His stomach muscles convulsed as the two images clicked into place, like tumblers in a lock. The bumbling chit from Hogsmead! What was she doing here? She had said she was no student, but was here for…

Damn, what was it she had been saying as he whirled from her? Something about visiting her…mother. Snape's eyes flicked to Minerva and he could plainly read the loving admiration on her face as she watched the younger woman dash across the room into Headmaster Dumbledore's arms. 

Snatches of past conversations came back to him now, bits and pieces of overheard gossip. 

Something about a new instructor.

McGonagall's daughter.

Barrister.

America.

Snape groaned lowly as he raised his wineglass turning his back to the room in the same motion. He stifled a second groan as his eyes fell upon Maxwell Dillard standing near enough to touch. The new Dark Arts teacher had made no secret of his attraction for Snape, and even now made a slight moue with his lips before his blue eyes slid away from Snape face peering over the potion master's broad shoulders.

" My feelings exactly, Severus." Maxwell drawled. "Never mind my situation, I am new here, but you, my dear fellow," here his voice dropped and lingered. "You have served at Hogwarts for years. You would think the headmaster would have more respect."

Snape offered no response. He had no idea what Dillard was talking about, but he kept his features neutral.

"She is a total bitch, you know." Dillard's lip curled and he took a long sip of his wine. "Badgered Daddy into pleading guilty and then petitioned the court for the stiffest sentence possible. Just of satisfy Muggles of all things!" Maxwell returned a warm blue gaze to Snape's indifferent face. "How you can stand being in the same castle with her is beyond me."

"Hm." Snape gave a non-committal arch of one brow and turned to regard Professor McGonagall's daughter with a renewed interest. It was clear that Dillard expected him to know the young woman from somewhere, but at this moment he could not place her fresh face anywhere but under his before the station in Hogsmead. He felt Dillard lay a pallid hand upon his forearm and resisted the urge to recoil. The drawling wizard would have his uses in the future, thought Snape, just not the ones Dillard had in mind.

"Really, after that case of yours she and the others mucked up, a person would expect her to leave the field. I wonder if she even knows you are here?" Dillard was now stroking the velvet on Snape's arm. He leaned closer to the silent man, "Won't she be surprised to see you after all these years?" Maxwell purred.

Not nearly as surprised as I am, Snape thought to himself, then he turned his piercing black eyes on the pale man beside him. Severus looked pointedly at the hand laying upon his robe sleeve and then into Max's icy blue eyes, his meaning clear.

Maxwell smiled innocently,"Oops, forgot for a second about how touchy you are about being touched." He chuckled at his stupid joke, but stopped when he saw that Snape did not join in. "Really now, Severus! You can be such a wet blanket. I do wish you would be nicer to me." He looked up at Professor Snape through thick black lashes, his smile winsome. Snape felt his stomach roll.

"I need more wine." He announced abruptly and stalked away.

************************************************************************

The elderly headmaster touched his wand to his throat and murmured "Sonorus," and immediately his voice filled the room. 

"Greetings, one and all! Another year is about to commence at Hogwarts!" There was scattered applause to this announcement. "Mingle, my friends," boomed the enchanted voice. "Soon we feast!" 

Tapping his wand to his throat, Dumbledore whispered, "Quietus."

There was a polite cheer and applause to Dumbledore's statement and then the glittering assembly returned to their conversations. Minerva joined Olivia and Dumbledore and the old couple steered Olivia from one group to the next introducing her. Olivia's past occupation served her well in this setting of many names and faces. Being able to keep track of hundreds of people, remembering their individual quirks, had saved her skin on any number of occasions and this was just another political get together after all. She would need help as she began her new career, lots of it. It would not be in her best interest to alienate anyone in this room by forgetting a name or a face. As they worked their way around the hall, Olivia realized she was actually enjoying herself! The witches and wizards she had met so far seemed genuinely pleased to meet her and help in any way possible. Each one had greeted her warmly and several congratulated Minerva on her daughter's beauty and poise. This first part made Olivia hide a smile behind her hand. She would have never considered herself a beauty. While she didn't scare small children and dogs, she was not one that men flocked to when she entered a room. Her features were clean, but unremarkable. Her face was oval with a straight jaw line that ended in a chin, Olivia had decided, was much too stubborn. Sable brows arched above eyes of deep, sparkling green. She had whisked a bit of Muggle mascara over her lashes and the black enhanced the emerald orbs. A bit of Muggle lipstick had completed her toilet. The tone, a shimmering sunset hue that gave just a hint of color to her mouth. It was a generous mouth, given much to smiling and revealing even, white teeth. When the lips were at rest and relaxed, still they managed to tip up slightly at the corners, giving Olivia's face a forever-hopeful look. This annoyed Olivia because some people refused to talk you seriously when you grinned like a simpleton all the time.

The three worked their way around the room, meeting and greeting each member of the Hogwarts faculty. The reunion with Maxwell was cool. The two younger people nodding politely before Olivia and her escort moved on. Her mind was on the towering mass of Professor Sprout's hat when Minerva's voice cut into her thoughts.

"Ah, Severus. You must come and meet my daughter. Olivia, may I introduce you to our Potions Master, Severus Snape."

Olivia's gut turned to ice at the sound of his name. It had come. Now was the time. If he accused her before this crowd, what would she do, how would she respond? She didn't have long to ponder the questions as she glimpsed a shadowy form stop before her. Olivia released a pent up breath and raised her eyes.

Severus Snape had dressed in his best robes in honor of the occasion, and Dumbledore's curtly worded request. The collar of his black velvet robe rose high about his neck where he had artfully tied a cravat of startling whiteness. The sweeping robes were pleated in a hundred tiny gathers across the front and trimmed in piping of blood red satin. A clasp of beaten sliver resembling a coiled serpent with eyes of inlaid rubies was fastened at his throat. Olivia fixed her gaze on black eyes that flashed like banked coals, forcing a smile in welcome and extending her hand. She was surprised when the thin lips smiled briefly in return and the fingers that raised her hand to those lips were warm and firm. Her breath caught in her chest as Severus Snape pressed his lips to her fingers, his eyes never leaving her own. The contact lasted a bit longer than was custom, but neither Olivia nor Snape seemed in a hurry to break it off. He continued to hold her fingers as well as her eyes.

"It is my pleasure to finally learn your name, Miss McGonagall. You know of course," this he addressed to Dumbledore and Minerva in a voice of oiled silk, "that the young lady and I have been acquainted ere this meeting." His eyes cut back to Olivia, as if daring her to deny him.

"Really?" asked Minerva, puzzled. "Olivia, what is this? I was not aware that you and Severus…"

"No, mama, " Olivia cut in quickly. "It is no big deal really." She cut her eyes back to the dark wizard and a imp of mischief hurled itself forward. "I ran into Professor Snape in Hogsmead. Literally. He simply mistook me for a student and ripped me to shreds with his tongue. Is that not correct, sir?" Olivia arched a sable brow at the professor and was surprised to see the corner of his mouth quirk up in a small smile.

"It would seem your daughter was so excited to arrive at Hogsmead, she attempted to fly from the station to our very door. However, I was in her path and we took a tumble." Snape's interest was raised at the alarmed look that flashed across Professor McGonagall's face at the mention of flying, but it was quickly gone. "In our struggle to pull our selves apart, we neglected introductions. A sad situation, gladly set aright." Snape glanced briefly at Dumbledore, whose blue eyes were dancing merrily as he took in the pair standing before him. He had the look of a man who was witnessing the reality of a dream.

"I admit that my words today were harsh. I hope there is no lasting damage." Snape arched an inquiring brow to Olivia.

"None what so ever." Olivia replied, smiling as Snape allowed her fingers to slip from his grasp. 

Severus was greatly intrigued by the woman before him. Granted, she was no beauty, but her face and form were arresting. He recalled the firmness of her body as he had held her outside the train station. Now that he could put a true color to her eyes he was pleased to find them a deep shining green. 

His stomach turned over. A memory flashed in his mind. Those eyes that had challenged him just now, then smiled at him all in a moment, he remembered a time when they had cried. Maxwell Dillard's words squirmed through his mind, and suddenly the wizard understood. 

Snape knew her now. 

************************************************************************

The headmaster rubbed his hands together briskly, a smile of boundless joy iflling his face and he called loudly to those standing near him, "Friends, friends! The evening flies before us. Let us eat and enjoy each other's company. We still have business to conduct tonight, but first…We feast!" 

The old wizard turned to Olivia and snatching up her hand placed it firmly in that of Professor Snape. "Severus, my lad, I am going to presume on our long friendship and ask that you take charge of Olivia this evening. Minerva and I will be much too busy to see to her needs. I hope you don't mind. There's a good man." He clapped Snape on the shoulder and moved briskly into the milling crowd dragging a confused and complaining Minervia behind him.

Olivia stood amazed. Was Uncle Albus mad? He had dashed off as if his beard were on fire leaving her in the hands of… 

Her face burned hotly. "Professor Snape, I am SO sorry. I don't know what Uncle Albus was thinking when he saddled you with me. Look, I will understand completely if you want to go and join your friends. Don't feel like you have to hang around with me just because…"

Retaining her hand, he folded it through the crook of his arm. The potions master leaned down and breathed in her ear, "My dear Miss McGonagall, I can think of no one with whom I would rather spend my time."

Olivia was unsure which was the softer, the black velvet beneath her fingertips or the black velvet floating from his lips. Hot breath slid over her skin, causing her to shiver slightly with its passing. What the man lacked in physical beauty, he certainly made up for in technique. She raised her eyes to his. Cool black pools regarded Olivia as she pondered her response.

"I believe we can change some first impressions tonight, given the chance." She told the man before her.

Turning, Professor Snape escorted Olivia to their table. 


	6. Chapter 6

"I take it, your first impression of me is somewhat lacking?" Snape's voice prodded her gently.

"No more so than yours is of me." Olivia laughed. They had reached their table and Snape released Olivia's arm to pull out her chair. Lifting her robes aside, she lowered herself and allowed him to slide the chair into place under her. 

Olivia started at the cool touch of his fingers along the base of her throat conflicting with his scalding breath as he spoke low in her ear. "May I help you with your cloak, Miss McGonagall?"

Licking lips suddenly dry, Olivia could only nod. Snape deftly released the clasp of the shimmering green cloak and removed it from her shoulders. The cooler air moved along her exposed skin causing her to shiver once more. The sleeves of the under dress were tight and ended in puffed caps at the shoulders, the neckline, deep and square. Glancing back, she noticed Professor Snape still standing immobile behind her. Raising her eyes to his, she said, " I am not used to robes. Mother bought this one for me." Embarrassed, she laid a hand across the low neckline.

Professor Snape took the chair to Olivia's right. He must remind himself to compliment Minerva on her taste in clothing. Assisting Miss McGonagall with her cloak just now had unnerved the black robed wizard. By necessity and a bit by choice, Snape had little contact with available women and those he met displayed little or no interest in him. The occasional visit to discrete establishments on Knockturn Alley provided him some physical release, but very little in the way of comfort or peace. Thus, he had been unprepared for the jolt to his system caused by the creamy expanse of skin and Snape had forced his eyes away before they could betray the magnitude of his longing. He quickly gave his attention to the elaborate menu lying before him.

Olivia watched Snape for a moment before opening her own menu and looking over the choices.

Her stomach rumbled loudly as she read the tempting items offered. Glancing at Snape from the corner of her eye, she caught him eyeing her from under one raised brow. " I am so hungry I could eat a hippogriff. Talons and all." She informed him airily. 

"Hmmmm." Was the cool reply.

Olivia finally settled on a steak dinner and so informed her empty plate, "Filet Minion, medium. Baked potato with loads of butter and sour cream. Steamed baby green beans." Immediately her plate magically filled with food. Unfolding her napkin and placing it in her lap, Olivia addressed her empty wine goblet, "Something blush, fruity." She lifted her chilled cup and took a sip, nodding her head in appreciation.

"I have not paid much attention to the rumor and speculation pelting about the castle of late, Miss McGonagall, so I must plead ignorance about you and your position here. Until tonight, I was unaware that Minerva even possessed a daughter." Snape advised Olivia from behind the brim of his own chilled goblet. "I am not a man given to … socialization with the other members of the staff. But in my many years here, Minerva has never mentioned you in my hearing." He had not meant for his words to be cruel, but they came from his mouth with their habitual sting and Snape noticed a faint pucker appear on the ivory brow.

"Perhaps Mama felt it was none of your business."

Now it was he who felt stung, but he acknowledged her right to respond sharply. Sitting down his wine, Snape leaned slightly towards Olivia, catching and holding her flashing eyes with his own. "Miss McGonagall, as I have said, I am not one who engages in frequent conversation. I have few acquaintances here at the school and my contacts with them are infrequent. Thus my social speech is not… lovely. I speak harshly out of habit, not with the desire to insult you in any way." This said, Snape turned back to his plate and menu. Silence hung between them like a curtain.

"Research tells us that any habit, good or bad can be permanently changed in just twenty-one days." Olivia's light tone reached him and without looking at her, he allowed his mouth to turn up in a smile of acknowledgement. He was nodding his head slightly in agreement with her statement when he practically leaped from his skin.

Olivia had laid her hand gently on top of Snape's and given his fingers a firm squeeze. Severus looked at the unfamiliar sight of someone else's flesh touching his own and then raised questioning eyes to Olivia. 

Olivia was unprepared for the parade of feelings that flashed in the black pools. Confusion at her touch, wonder, pain perhaps? But under it all, a cavern of loneliness so deep Olivia realized it must go back years and years. In the span of a second, she became aware that he did not know how to respond to her offer of friendship, one human being reaching out simply to touch another.

"Please call me Olivia." She smiled into the black eyes and withdrew her hand, freeing him from any discomfort she might have been causing.

"If you, in turn will call me Severus." Was his whispered reply.

"Severus," her mouth caressed his name as she pronounced it. He felt himself shiver. "I like that." And then Olivia smiled into his eyes once more. " I will try to remember that you have a snapish way about you if in the future you will reassure me that I am not the cause of your pique.

Not that I won't hack you off from time to time. I have that effect on people, for some reason."

"Hack me off?" Snape inquired, unfamiliar with the term. He had relaxed back into his chair and once again was sipping his wine.

"A Muggle term. It means that I will probably make you angry from time to time." Olivia explained.

"You have spent some time with Muggles, I take it?"

"Yes, I have spent the last few years as an attaché to the Ministry of Magic in the office of Muggle/Wizard Legal Council. I have defended or prosecuted witches and wizards accused of crimes in the Muggle community." She watched as his brows rose inquiringly. "Does that surprise you?"

"I am finding out rather quickly not to be surprised by anything you do, Olivia." Snape's mind was still on the tingle that remained on his hand from her touch. "And prior to that? You did not attend Hogwarts. You and I are nearly the same age. I would have remembered you had you been a student here." That he remembered her from the courtroom, he kept to himself at the moment. Let her tell him if she felt the need to be truthful with him.

"No." Olivia responded, dumping butter and sour cream on her steaming potato. "I begged Mama to allow me to attend Hogwarts, but she felt I was better served staying in the country of my birth. I attended Salem College in the states."

"You were born in America?" He asked sharply. When had Minerva spent time in America? Had she taken an American wizard as a lover? Snape could not reconcile the image of the Transfiguration instructor with a lover, American or otherwise.

"Yes. You see, I am adopted. My parents gave me up and Mama stepped in." There was a small note of pain at this statement that warned Snape not to inquire further.

"But you have been to England before?" He probed, wanting but dreading her confession.

Olivia took a bite of her potato and chewed in silence. Snape thought she was not going to answer, but then she spoke.

"Yes. I worked as a lawyer in England for a time. It didn't work out, you see and I left for America." Again that note of warning.

Professor Snape watched her for a moment and decided to change the topic slightly. "While you were out saving the Muggle world from rampaging witches and wizards, did you reveal your magic?" He was definitely interested in Olivia and desired to keep up the flow of conversation. Perhaps she would speak his name again.

Olivia laid down her fork. "The governments of the Muggle world are very much aware of us, Severus. As such, we have reached agreements with many of these governments to insure the protection of both parties." Damn, she thought to herself, I sound like I am giving opening arguments to a court rather than engaging in pleasant dinner conversation. "I controlled my use of magic when it was necessary."

"To not use magic? You actually lived like a Muggle? Is that what you are telling me? I think I would have run mad." The sarcasm had returned to his voice and Olivia felt her self relax again. This was a topic where she felt safe.

"It really wasn't all that bad," she smiled. "Once I got used to doing things without a wand, it became almost fun." She had to laugh out loud at the startled look on his face and realized that the sound of her laughter traveled across the room causing several of the diners to gaze inquiringly in her direction. She caught Dumbledore's eye and noticed him smiling warmly at she and Snape. Her mother, however had her lips pursed tight and Olivia knew she would be in for a lecture on decorum later tonight.

Snape had ordered fish and he carefully pulled the flaky white meat with his fork as he continued his questions. "Didn't you find them boorish and dull? I mean, what can they do? Nothing! They are weak and stupid."

"Really?" Olivia asked sweetly. "How many Muggles do you associate with Professor Snape? I wouldn't think that anyone tucked away in the land of academia as you are would have much exposure to the world at large. You admit yourself that your contacts even at the castle are few." Olivia cursed herself for this barb, but forced her lips to smile brightly, her eyes wide and unassuming.

"You are over generalizing, madam." His tone had become cold.

"Well, weren't you?"

"I am merely stating that I have no use for them, is all."

For some reason, Olivia felt her ire rising. "Must everything in your sphere have a use? Does everything in your life serve a specific purpose? What about the pleasure of something for its own sake?"

"I must admit, Miss McGonagall," he replied dryly, back on more formal terms. "I am a very utilitarian fellow. I see Muggles as useless." He took another sip of his wine waiting for her response. It was not long in coming.

"I do hope you are not one of those fellows that are involved in the Anti-Muggle movement. To actually believe that we should shut ourselves away from Muggles all together, separate ourselves from all contact," she snorted in a most unlady-like manner. "Those people really chap my butt!" Snape almost spit his fish across the room, but Olivia carried on unnoticing. "I hated those times I had to defend the rights of those hate-mongers, to acknowledge their right to spew their gar…" She bit off her words, noticing the sardonic look in the black eyes before her. "Please excuse me, Severus. I sometimes get carried away."

"Indeed." Snape drawled before turning his attention to the witch sitting on his other side.

Olivia stared at the back of his head for a moment and then settled down to eating in silence. So much for light dinner conversation.

The meal was wonderful, as were all meals at Hogwarts. Olivia finished hers in silence and the plate magically cleaned itself when she finally laid down her fork. Snape continued to ignore her presence so she turned her attention to the garishly dressed witch to her left. Olivia introduced herself and to her horror found she was speaking to Professor Trelawney, the divination's teacher. Minerva had warned Olivia of the wispy woman and her many death omens. Professor McGonagall held very little regard for the fortuneteller. "My dear, she could talk a phoenix into an early grave!"

The stick-thin instructor was weighed down with countless bangles and beads. Her rhinestone-studded glasses magnified her heavily painted eyes, giving her the appearance of a large glittering bug. After the introductions, Professor Trelawney spent the next thirty minutes in a monologue informing Olivia of the dire events the future held for several diners at the table. "Even you, my dear," Trelawney droned in her breathy way, "have a shadow laying across your path."

"Oh, really?" Olivia replied out of politeness.

"Yes. My inner eye detected its presence the moment I saw you. I contrived to be seated near you so that I may give you warning."

"That is very kind of you." Murmured Olivia, dearly wishing Madam Trelawney would turn her "inner eye" elsewhere. "But I really have no firm bel…"

But the divination's teacher interrupted, "It is a great burden, to be the vessel through which many learn of their doom. I will, however continue to be strong. There is a secret hiding in your past, my dear. You are unsure if you can trust someone who could help you in the coming conflict. The danger is waiting to spring upon you when your guard is down, when you are most vulnerable. I see you being swept away." The wispy voice drifted off.

Olivia heard a disbelieving snort from the man on her right and hid a smile behind her napkin. "I shall be most vigilant." She promised the older woman solemnly.

Another snort.

Olivia turned to face Snape. A mischievous smile quirked up the corners of her lips and made her green eyes sparkle like dancing pixies.

"Tell us, Professor Snape, what are your thoughts on visions of the future and such, hmmm?"

She asked sweetly.

Snape took his time. He had spent his meal highly aware of the maddeningly strong woman at his side. While seeming to focus on his food and the occasional comment from Professor Sprout, he had paid considerable attention to the conversation between Olivia and that bat from the North Tower, Trelawney. Lifting his goblet, he partook of a deep drink, black eyes never leaving the teasing green orbs before him. Setting down his cup, Snape dabbed his lips and folded the napkin. "It is tripe." He noticed Olivia attempting to stifle a laugh behind her own napkin. He continued. "One second's hesitation, a last minute choice and the future is altered. Divination is not a science. It is guessing at its worst." He calmly leaned back, resting one black clad elbow on the chair arm. Propping his chin on his thumb, Snape casually ran his slender index finger back and forth along his upper lip. Olivia's eyes followed the seductive movement and she felt a rush of unexpected heat flood her face. Snape smiled knowingly. "I prefer to place my faith in that which can be seen with the external eye, touched with the hand. True magic comes from the will of the caster. It does not change willy-nilly."

Olivia heard Professor Trelawney's sharp intake of breath as she prepared to launch a rebuttal. But Olivia rushed in. She had the enigmatic man's attention once more this evening and was loath to give it up. "You are the potion master here, are you not? You speak of the will of the caster influencing the outcome of magic. Potions are basic recipes, but couldn't the will of the caster alter the outcome of the brew? " She asked.

"No." His reply was curt. "The potion remains the same. It is the use it is put to that is determined by the one who brews it."

"So anyone trained in the art could produce a potion to rival yours?" Olivia teased.

"There is no one to rival me," his voice slithered over Olivia's skin and caused her to wonder at her own daring. 

She forced herself to laugh lightly. "You are so sure of yourself, Professor Snape?"

He leaned forward until his breath caressed her face. "Olivia," Snape whispered. "Do you find me attractive?"

She blinked, unsure where this was leading. "I suppose so, in a dark brooding sort of way." Why did her voice sound so weak? What was this man doing to her?

"Madam, I can create a potion so subtle in its form, tasteless as water, that even the most experienced of mages would not detect its presence. This brew would have such power, that one sip," at this he reached out a finger and brushed her lips like wings. "Or perhaps a drop absorbed…here," his finger traced a line along her jaw, down the ivory column of her neck and slid across the exposed skin above her dress, "through the skin, would be enough to inflame the coldest of blood. The passion that would consume one so enchanted would drive them to any lengths to gain relief. Indeed Olivia, you would be so driven by the desire gnawing in your belly you would seek out anyone. Anyone… even me." His burning eyes held hers, his finger still on her skin.

Olivia licked lips dry from her rapid breathing. "Would you really do that to me?" She asked Snape in a strangled whisper.

"Would I have to?" He inquired, arching one thin black brow. Breaking contact with her eyes, he reclined back into his chair and raised his wine to his lips.

Olivia took a cooling draught from her own cup. Her heart pounded in her breast and she felt a sheen of perspiration on her brow. She turned her eyes back to the man beside her and answered his question.

"Let me think about that one."

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

The characters of Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. Olivia is mine, and I share her with Severus

The riddle of the cauldron came from a web page I visited a few days ago. I forgot but I give them credit just in case they stop by.

The dark form slipped from shadow to shadow as it climbed the ruined staircase. This part of the castle had long been sealed off to students and few were those on the staff who would venture into the crumbling halls. A low moaning wind twisted its way along the stones and through the empty windows that stared out into the night with blind eyes.

Severus Snape came here to think. There was much to ponder this night. The message he had received spoke of a well-placed wizarding family possibly hiding the fleeing Wormtail. Snape was not surprised at the suspected involvement of Lucius Malfoy. The Malfoys had been supporters of the dark arts for generations. It seemed that evil had been bred into them. There was the distinct probability that Snape would be making a trip to London. If he could ferret out the spineless Pettigrew then maybe the festering sore that was Voldemort could be lanced. There were many things to take into consideration, plans to be made, schemes to set in motion. Snape would take the situation to Headmaster Dumbledore this very night. Events had been moving along at a quickening pace since the TriWizard Tournament three years ago, when Voldemort had risen, whole and new. At the time, many who heard the news denied the terrible possibility of a Dark Lord reborn, their greatest fear given life. But now people were choosing sides, some openly, some not. It was becoming harder and harder to know whom to trust. Snape had lived through similar times years ago barely escaping with his life, much less his sanity. This time, it had to be different. It had to be different!

Then there was the disturbing news of the many unexplained Muggle deaths in the past few months. Bodies were turning up in waste dumps all over the London area, bodies sucked dry of more than just life. The Muggle press was in an uproar demanding that the fiend or fiends be captured. They just do not understand what they were up against, Snape mused. "There was more than just a "feeding" going on. From the number of bodies recovered, the amount of essence being drained far exceeded that necessary to support demonic life. No, there was more. Snape racked his brain, sifted through the considerable knowledge he had gathered over the years, for a spell or potions requiring the deaths of so many people. But the answer frustrated and eluded him. He needed more time to research, to probe. The answer was somewhere.

The brooding potion master gathered billowing robes close to his lean form, crossed his arms over his chest and looked out over the broken stone wall. The night was cloudless, the moon a pale slice of silver. Thin mist hung over the waters of the lake, imprisoned starlight waiting to be burnt away by the dawn.

A flash of silver caught Snape's eye as a snowy owl silently winged its way around the tower. He watched the graceful animal wheel and soar, looping back on itself in the sheer joy of flight. The owl called out and the lonely sound of its voice echoed back from the gray stone. Snape could appreciate the unanswered cry. The bird continued to circle the tower as if looking for a place to land and Professor Snape's breath caught in his throat as the owl folded its wings and hurtled for the exact spot the black robed man now occupied. Raising his arm as a shield, Snape was amazed when the majestic bird gently lit on his forearm, talons gripping tightly but without crushing pressure.

They stared unblinking, the man and the bird.

Crooning softly, Snape eased his free hand to the watchful owl and began to stroke the snowy breast with the back of his fingers. The feathers were smoother than the finest of silks and the professor was struck at how lovely was this proud animal perched trustingly on his arm. The owl lowered its head and nibbled at the stroking fingers in an affectionate manner, small chirps and pips bubbling up from the beak. Obviously a much loved and cared for familiar, thought Snape with a bit of envy. He had seen many owls in his time, but this one was a queen. The huge eyes regarded him with such keen intelligence he half expected the bird to speak. Without warning, the massive bird spread her wings and circling Snape a final time, headed out into the night. A single cry marked her passing.

The beauty of the owl brought to mind a more pleasant memory than that of Wormtail and Malfoy and dead Muggles. The annual faculty dinner had proven to be far from boring. Minerva McGonagal's daughter had set Snape's mind along more pleasurable paths. Even now, he could feel her hand pressing his fingers as she bid him call her by her given name, Olivia. It had been so long since anyone had initiated physical contact with the dark instructor, that he had been unable to respond until her hand had been removed. Gods, how she had disturbed him tonight! Olivia had teased him, snarled at him and then practically had him making love to her at the table in the span of one meal. The dress Minerva provided had not been much help either. Snape groaned aloud remembering the view presented to him as he had removed Olivia's outer robe. So much lovely pale flesh! 

And a quick mind. Her flippant response to his blatant seduction had nearly reduced him to a chuckling baffoon. Only his years of habitual snarling had enabled him to remain at the table. She had trounced him a few times tonight during dinner and the meeting Dumbledore held afterward. The generous headmaster had gifted each of his staff with a dragon hide case, "A briefcase." Olivia had informed him. Inside was a complete calendar of the school year. Meetings had been scheduled and written down months in advance. A tiny enchanted bell would ring alerting the owner of each case to check the schedule for important dates and times. Reading through the year's planned events, Snape had been as shocked as his charming dinner partner when they both noticed Dumbledore had appointed them both the honor of resurrecting the defunct Dueling Club. He and Olivia would be spending each Wednesday evening in each other's company. Snape wondered what the wily headmaster had been thinking of when he had made his committee selections? The old man never did anything without a reason, Snape thought, never. But, Dumbledore had revealed nothing of his purpose, merely announced the reformation of the Dueling Club and moved on to other matters.

Snape had been thumbing through his calendar admiring the fine workmanship and the smoothness of the paper, when suddenly letters began to appear on the page before him.

__

Lookie what I can do!

Now I can aggravate you and not even be in the same chamber!

Snape's eyes widened slightly but his training took over quickly. He glanced casually around the gathering of witches and wizards, wondering who had espelled his book. People were either hanging on Dumbledore's every word or had dozed off under the influence of fine food and wine. Out of the corner of his eye, Snape could see Miss McGonagal looking at the headmaster with a glazed expression in her eyes.

Oh the possibilities…

__

Hey, I got a joke for you.

How am I like a cauldron?

Because you light my fire!

Snape's breath hissed through his teeth and he shot a quick glance across the table to Maxwell Dillard, but the sultry Dark Arts instructor was sound asleep in his chair, his black head hanging over the back, mouth open.

__

Nope, not Max.

Yuck, how could you even think that?

Try again.

Someone was watching Snape very closely.

__

Tick, tock.

Tick, tock.

Time is almost up.

Ding!

Sorry! You loose.

And to the professor's annoyance the spectral author drew a circle, two cartoon eyes and an enormous tongue blowing an almost audible raspberry.

Picking up his own pen, Snape wrote on the page, _Olivia?_

Yea, but it is too late.

No big cookie for you!

Snape remembered turning to face a wickedly grinning minx, green eyes flashing. That Olivia was actually teasing him, flirting perhaps, stunned the reclusive wizard, and frightened him. He had no memory of any woman taking the lead, initiating contact with him before. He had tried to lie to himself, pretend it didn't matter, but tonight Snape could easily admit the truth, he was lonely. Forty years old and not even that many kisses, most of those had been paid for. And here was a desirable young woman, apparently in her right mind, touching him, teasing him, seeming to enjoy time in his company. That she didn't remember him from the trial or was choosing not to bring it up bothered Snape a bit. He would bide his time, see how events played out. Perhaps Albus had been correct in saying Snape had the entire year to look forward to.

The potion master pulled his thoughts back to the terror in London and his need to see Dumbledore and report this latest information. Together they would devise a legitimate reason for his absence from the school if he were to go hunting for Peter Pettigrew. Turning, Snape made his silent way from the ruined tower.

The wind continued to moan along the empty corridors, the slim slice of moon creating dim shadows and tinting the wings of the soaring owl with silver.

Olivia's sharp owl eyes watched as Professor Snape moved across the floor of the tower and into the corridor leading back to the main part of the castle. She had been shocked and somewhat frightened when he has appeared earlier. One of her fears was that someone outside of her family would discover her animagus ability and turn her over to the Ministry of Magic. Unregistered animagi could face heavy fines and were under constant surveillance afterwards. And there were those in the magical community who looked with disfavor upon witches and wizards who chose to alter themselves into non-human form. For Olivia, it had not been a choice. She had been born with the ability to change into any non-human animal she desired. She favored the body of the snowy owl because of its ability to fly and in its body, Olivia felt truly beautiful.

Minerva had tried several times over the years to persuade Olivia to step forward and have herself registered, but the young woman had adamantly refused. "Mama, do you think I want these people prying into my life? My natural parents didn't even want me after they found out what I could do. If a mother could throw away her child… I will not let the Ministry turn me into a freak, like they did Remus."

Remus Lupin was one of Olivia's closest friends. With him she had shared her ability and her fears of discovery. She had seen first hand what people could do to those they perceived as different. Lupin had lost his position as Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher a few years ago right here at Hogwarts, all because some spiteful person had discovered Lupin was a werewolf. As long as he drank a specially prepared potion a week before the full moon, Lupin was as docile as a pet retriever when the change came over him. That hadn't been good enough for some people, though. Lupin had tendered his resignation and retired to his rundown home. Olivia grew angry every time she thought of that gentle man with his brilliant mind locked away because of misplaced fears.

It would not happen to her. That was a promise Olivia made to herself. There were a few people outside her immediate family that knew of her ability to turn into an owl, but only she, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagal, and Albus Dumbledore knew what she was truly capable of.

When Olivia mentioned to Minerva this evening her desire to fly a bit before turning in, the older woman had directed her daughter to the dark hallway leading to the unused section of Hogwarts Castle. "I know students are forbidden to even come close to the door. I doubt that any faculty or staff wanders that way often. But you will have to promise that you will use every caution." The elder witch had begged her daughter, concern in her eyes. "There are some here who would not raise an eyebrow at turning you in if it meant recognition and advancement for themselves."

Olivia had not been soaring about the tower long when she spied the solitary figure shrouded in black, recognition coming immediately. Snape seemed to be in deep thought as he paced slowly about the crumbling tower and she wondered about his pensive demeanor. She had been surprised and charmed by the brooding man during dinner and couldn't stop herself from baiting him once she discovered the properties of the magical quill. While he would probably deny it hotly, the lean wizard had flirted with her outrageously. His simmering words had stroked her body as boldly as his finger. Olivia had been aroused and amused by their word play and looked forward to continuing the game. She had pressed her luck tonight when she had landed on Snape's arm. Whatever reaction she had been expecting, had been eclipsed by the sensation of his fingers stroking over her breast. His eyes had been filled with admiration and wonder, prompting Olivia to place gentle "kisses" on his hand with her beak. While Snape was not a man many would call handsome, she was never the less attracted to his lean, spare features. She was also deeply curious about what he had been doing since his release from Azakaban. She had even toyed with the notion of coming forward and revealing her part in his conviction. Perhaps after a bit more time had passed, Olivia decided. They would certainly have time to get better acquainted with each other. Each Wednesday evening after start of term she and the potions professor would be directing the Dueling Club. It was Dumbledore's firm belief that with Voldemort and his followers on the move, students should have a firm foundation in protecting themselves against the might of the dark arts. The Dueling Club would give students the opportunity to practice against real spells in a safe environment.

The white owl cupped her massive wings and glided to the stone floor. In the same instant the feathered animal disappeared and a scantily dressed woman stood in her place. 

Scooting into the shadows, Olivia reappeared with her heavy cloak fastened about her throat. She cast the hood up over her head and moved to the dark hallway leading from this unused portion of the school. Her mind was full of the possibilities being offered here at Hogwarts. Between teaching classes, hosting duels and learning more of Severus Snape, Olivia knew it would definitely not be a boring year

************************************************************************

The following days were filled with staff meetings and planning sessions. Olivia, who had never instructed a class in her life, was finding out that there was more to teaching than standing before a group of students and giving a reading assignment. Professors McGonagal and Flitwick threw out such terms as "scope and sequence, dearling. What are you going to teach and how will you go about getting them to learn it?" "Prior knowledge, prior knowledge! That's the key! Got to have something to hang all that new information on before it will stick!"

Professor Snape provided more practical advice. "Never assume they know anything."

And from Uncle Albus,"My child, have you prepared your book list?"

Each evening after the final meal, Olivia would force herself into the huge old library and attempt to prepare lessons. She began to get an appreciation for her ignorance as she was trying to assemble a lesson on the Wizard Constitution and realized that the students may not even know where their laws came from or how they had evolved into their modern forms. Almost in tears she tossed away hours of work and went back to the shelves hunting for books on the basics of law. She poured over dusty volumes and jotted notes until late into the night. He shoulders ached and her eyes were burning with fatigue when she finally gathered her many rolls of parchment and tucked them neatly in her briefcase. Oliiva walked to the front of the library, shoe heels clicking on the smooth marble floor, one hand rubbing at the back of her neck. The lanterns on the front desk had been extinguished hours ago and the candles that were still burning were low. As Olivia approached the front desk, a flicker of movement caught the corner of her eye. Peering down a dark tunnel of massive shelves, Olivia could make out a dark figure hunched over a thick book, reading by the light of a single taper. It was Professor Snape. 

Their contact since the night of the dinner had been limited to meetings and brief salutations when passing in the corridors. While he had not been cold to her, Snape had not been the charming seducer she remembered from that first evening. She hoped he was not regretting the informality they had shared.

Olivia hesitated. She was tempted to approach the potion instructor, spend some time in his company free from the demands of term preparation, but he appeared engrossed in the book he was reading. It would not be right to disturb him when he was so deeply involved. Olivia had barely taken a step towards the door when he spoke.

"Come out of the shadows, won't you Miss McGonagal? It is not polite to spy on others."

A tiny smile played across her lips. "En guarde," she whispered, walking into the thin candlelight.

Olivia approached the table boldly and placing her briefcase on the floor settled herself in a chair opposite the potion master.

Snape had closed his book and was reclining back in his own chair, long legs stretched before him. His hands lay folded on the black and silver brocade of his vest. Hooded eyes of glittering jet regarded Olivia coolly and she returned the stare. Snape considered his conversation a few nights earlier with the headmaster. He had reported the contents of the letter and presented Dumbledore with his ideas on a possible course of action. Dumbledore had agreed fully when Snape spoke of his intention of heading to London. What shocked and alarmed the black haired wizard were Dumbledore's next words. 

"You should consider taking Olivia with you, Severus. Her familiarity with the Muggle world, plus her other specialized skills, will prove invaluable to your search." 

Snape knew his jaw had dropped and he had looked at the elder wizard as if fearing for Dumbledore's sanity. He had pressed the headmaster for more information, but Dumbledore had merely suggested that Snape consult his niece. The curious wizard had observed Olivia closely ever since that night, looking for some clue as to her "specialized skills", but his study had not been rewarded. While Olivia remained a delight to his eye and a challenge to his equilibrium, Snape could not detect in her any specialized magical skills.

Snape had noticed Olivia working alone in the gloom of the library when he came in to research spells of concealment. There had to be a way of getting close to Voldemort and his hiding place without being detected by the Dark Lord. As with his observation of Olivia, the charms and spells of hiding eluded the frustrated man. He ground his teeth, exasperated as he watched Olivia approach and take a seat. The sting of failure was fresh and Snape saw in the woman before him, the author of a portion of his anger.

"You are working late? Preparing for the flood of hungry young minds eager to be filled with all you have to offer?" His dark voice was heavy with sarcasm. "If you are hoping to find a budding legal lion at Hogwarts, you are surely to be disappointed. The majority of them lack depth of imagination and any spark of brilliance has been bred from the generations ago."

"According to Uncle Albus," Olivia countered, "there are several exciting young people at the school. He told me that one in particular, a Miss Granger," at the name Snape snorted loudly and rolled his eyes skyward. "Is the brightest young witch he has seen in ages. Soaks up information like a sponge. She comes from a Muggle family, doesn't she?"

"I do not socialize with the students, so I would not know. I can tell you that Miss Granger is a chatty know-it-all. If she excels in her studies, it is an attempt to compensate for her many other character flaws." Snape informed her dryly.

"Undoubtedly, you uncle has informed you of our resident celebrity, one Mr. Harry Potter?" He bit each off word harshly.

"You almost have me scared to tell you I am looking forward to meeting him. Uncle Albus tells me Potter is a remarkable young man. He is what- 17 now?"

"I suppose. Potter is a rule-breaking opportunist. He is hoping to cash in on his fame as the world's most well known orphan. His skills as a wizard are mediocre, though he does show some promise as a Quidditch champion." Here Snape paused and a sardonic smile twisted his lips. "Perhaps we shall see him on a box of breakfast flakes or an athletic shoe."

"Boy," Olivia laughed softly. "You DO have a really bad case of burnout." She laughed more at the look of incomprehension on his lean face. "How long have you been teaching anyway?"

Snape looked away from her, staring in to the deep gloom of the library. "Long enough to know that I am wasting my time on most of these young people."

"Well, why don't you just find something else to do? I mean, if you don't like your job, get another one." Olivia reached out and slid his book towards herself, turning it so that she could read the title. _Spells and Potions of Concealment vol. III_. "Planning on hiding from the kiddies this year?"

His voice slapped across the narrow table, "Tell me, Miss McGonagal," the brooding wizard snapped. "Why did you leave the courtroom? Were you---burn out?"

Olivia studied the man before her. She could feel the anger radiating from him. She knew she would have to proceed carefully.

"I guess you could say that." Olivia answered. "I grew tired of defending losers, people too stupid to be productive, but smart enough to get into trouble with the Muggle police." She sighed slowly. " I wanted to make a difference, once. Really help people who were unable to help themselves." Snape continued to watch her in silence, his face now impassive. "But I screwed up right from the start." She bit her lip and pushed stray wisps of hair behind her ears. How much should she tell him tonight? 

"Yes," Snape's voice was low. "I was very disappointed with the outcome of that one. Not that I had expected much from you pack of virgins."

Olivia chuckled at his observation, then froze, as his words became clear. Her mouth was suddenly dry and her eyes stared wide. She gulped. Snape never moved, never changed expression. He watched as first confusion, then fear, and at last calm flashed across the pale face that shone in the flickering light of the candle. "Yes," his voice a silky hiss. "I know you. I. Know. You."

Strangly, Olivia felt relief enter her limbs. It was out now. She didn't have to worry about hiding from him any longer. With relief, came peace.

"When did you figure it out? I had thought, perhaps your hadn't remembered me."

" I never forget someone who has wronged me, Miss McGonagal. As for when I knew-- the night of the faculty dinner." He sat forward in his chair, his folded hands on the table before him. "Yours is not an easy face to forget. You were there the day I was taken from the courtroom. I remember you standing with the other fools who dared call them selves my defenders." His lips twisted cruelly. He jabbed a slender finger at her and spat, " You were crying! Blubbering over your first failure."

Olivia moved her head in denial, her eyes and mouth wide in shock.

"Don't shake your head at me! You were crying over your first big loss!"

"No!" Olivia managed to choke out. She reached out and wrapped her hands around his, pressing them tightly. " I knew what was waiting for you. I had been told that the dementors were there to take you. You did not deserve that. We failed you, I know. We didn't try hard enough. No, I take that back. We didn't try at all. I believed, we all believed you were guilty, but that does not excuse what we did, what we allowed to happen to you." She leaned closer and kissed the tops of his knuckles. In her distress Olivia missed the flash of shock that lanced across Snape's face.

"I wanted to tell you from the first, but I wasn't sure how to go about bringing it up." Olivia released a ragged sigh and looked up into the burning eyes before her. "I am glad it is out in the open now. For better or worse. I am glad."

The silence hung heavy over them. Snape relaxed his fingers and allowed Olivia's slender hands to shift until they were resting trustingly in his.

When he spoke, Olivia had to strain to hear his words. They seemed to have come from a great distance and were exhausted by the journey.

"Have you any idea what it is like in Azkaban?"

Slowly, Olivia shook her head. "No," she whispered. She tried to pull her hands from his but he squeezed, crushing her fingers. "Please don't…"

"Oh, really it is not as bad as you would think." Snape's voice took on a lilting, quirky tone, but horror stared out from his eyes. "The screams got on my nerves at first, I got quite good at tuning them out. It is amazing what you can do when you really put your mind to it."

"Severus, please. You are hurting me." Olivia pleaded. This seemed to reach him, for Snape released her. Springing to his feet he strode around the table to sink to one knee by her chair. He traced a finger lightly along the chair arm and took up his narrative.

"Of course you know what dementors are for. The suck the joy and contentment right out of a fellow. I was unable to even contemplate my revenge on you and that pack to IDIOTS that sent me there." Olivia had flinched at his yell. "You see, I derived too much pleasure from planning just how I was going to dismember each of you, and the dementors were drawn to my dark glee as I imagined your screams."

Olivia placed her hands on either side of Snape's face. "Severus, I am sorry, so sorry." She pleaded," Stop. Please don't do this."

Snape turned his lips into her palm and pressed a kiss into her hand. "So sweet. So pretty. So sloppy." His eyes snapped back to hers. "I digress."

"Did dear, old Uncle Albus tell you that when he finally showed up to take me home I fought him? Did he tell you how I begged to stay?" Olivia shook her head numbed by the words she was hearing, the fruits of her labors.

Severus grasped the back of Olivia's head in one hand and pulled her face close to his. "By that time I lived only to receive the kiss. I was ready to join the club, you know. I wanted to be just like them. Dark, lovely, unfeeling. Can you see me as a dementor? I would make a right jolly one, don't you think?"

Tears were now seeping down Olivia's cheeks. She could not stop his story. She would not stop him. He had waited seventeen years to purge himself of the horror and pain. She deserved the lashing her heart now received. She accepted it, embraced it.

"Oh," Snape whispered. "You are crying. You would have gotten on well in Azkaban. All the tears…"

Olivia wiped at her face with the sleeve of her robe. Snape drew a deep breath and continued. By the time Dumbledore arrived, almost every shred of my sanity had been burned from my mind. I do have memories of standing at my cell door calling out to my keepers, begging them to come and finish me off. I couldn't let a dementor pass my cell without pleading with them. You can feel a dementor, you know. They push waves of despair before them like a tidal surge. It beats you down, pounds the breath from your lungs, engulfs you. There is no defense. You are tossed and churned until they pass by and then you find yourself washed up on a narrow strand of hope. My hope was that one day a dementor would come and suck out my soul." Here Snape laughed, a soft bitter sound. "What I didn't realize until much later was that I was damning myself. My dream of being leeched dry, of ceasing to care, my desire for death was what kept me alive." His voice broke. "They fed on my constant plea for release."

Looking deeply into Olivias's trapped eyes he asked, "Have you ever begged for a kiss? No, not you. There would be men lining up to treasure those sweet lips. It never really mattered much to me. Well, maybe at one time…but you don't care to hear about my poor broken heart."

Snape paused, his eyes probing Olivia's, following the path of a tear as it made its way down her cheek.

"Olivia, I craved their touch. I yearned for it like a lover. My thoughts were filled with nothing but the desire to join my flesh to theirs. To have one of them place hands about my face just so." Burning hands cupped either side of Olivia's face and tilted it to his. "I would have been lifted up and cold, lovely lips would have been pressed to mine."

Snape's mouth hovered over Olivia's, his eyes holding her spellbound, unwilling to break free.

His eyes still on hers, Snape covered her trembling lips with his own. Olivia shivered at the contact. His lips were hot and tender as they sealed her mouth. He began to slowly inhale. Olivia felt the oxygen being pulled from her lungs and she gripped his upper arms with both hands, rising up fuller into the embrace, her heart jumping. 

Breaking his contact, Snape whispered, "I now have your soul." His black eyes were questioning, uncertain, and then he bent his head to taste her once more.

The touch of his lips sent heat flooding through her entire body. Olivia felt no fear of him as she gently flicked her tongue into his mouth, circling his teeth and inviting his tongue to do the same. Snape's entire body shuddered. He raised his head as if to pull away. Olivia captured his lower lip and sucked its warmth like a berry, her hands traveling to his neck and into his hair, pulling him closer. He surrendered to her fully, his lips and tongue joining hers in a lover's dance. Olivia's heart soared in her breast as the kiss deepened. He slanted his mouth across her, his tongue dipping and savoring the nectar of her lips. 

Olivia felt his hand leave the back of her head and move slowly to her neck, sliding along her jaw and down her throat. Her breath froze in her lungs as she felt a tentative touch along the top of her breast. Olivia moaned out his name as Snape captured her flesh and began to knead the firm mound, his thumb stroking across her hardening nipple. She arched her spine, pushing herself into his warmth. She ran her hands deep into his hair and deepened the kiss.

"No!" His voice, raspy with passion, Snape turned his face from hers. Olivia mewed like a babe denied the breast, attempting to bring his lips back to her own.

"No, I say!"

Snape rose quickly, pushing his body from hers and backing from where she sat. "Forgive me, madam. I seemed to have lost my head. You are most tempting, but with regret, I must decline." 

Black eyes bored into Olivia's and she did see regret and something more, before he looked away. Her body felt cold now without the warmth of his closeness. She forced her hands to calm, tried to still their shaking by placing them in her lap. Her racing heart was another matter. Olivia closed her eyes and focused on slowing her breathing.

She heard harsh breathing as Snape forced his body to calm. Smoothing her hands over the folds of cloth in her lap, Olivia fought to rein in her own cravings. The blood still snag through her veins and her lips throbbed painfully with the remembered pressure of his mouth. A longing had settled itself deep in her belly, a spreading heat that worked its

way between her thighs and made her want to cry out her frustration, force him to continue his tender assault and carry her over the edge of passion into sweet release.

She drew in and released a deep breath. "I will not forgive you, sir." Olivia rose from her chair and crossed to where Snape stood eyeing her dangerously. "You kiss me, touch me like you just did, getting me all worked up and then you STOP. Forgive you? Never!

I do not accept unfinished work, not from anyone. Heck no, I won't forgive you. You have to complete the work you started!"

Snape's mouth twisted angrily as he attempted to speak, but Olivia placed her fingers over his lip, halting the words. "Maybe not tonight," she snapped, her eyes flashing hotly, "maybe not even tomorrow. But soon." Lowering her hand, Olivia turned and snatched her briefcase from the floor. "You can bet on that!"

The potion master watched, stunned as Olivia swept down the tunnel of shelves and her figure was swallowed up in the shadows. "You don't own my soul, professor!" he voice called back to him. "It is I who possess yours. You're going to have to come and get it!" He could hear her heels clicking across the cold marble floor and the room vibrated with the sound of the door slamming shut behind her.

Stunned, Professor Snape considered her words. Olivia had actually challenged him. Challenged HIM to finish what he had started! Why HAD he stopped? His desire for her had exploded the moment their lips had touched. Every ounce of his strength had been employed in pulling away from her sweetness. There was no use denying his desire for her. Even now he could envision their bodies writhing around each other on the tabletop. Perhaps he could have taken her up against the tall shelves, her long silky legs locked around his thrusting hips, her voice crying out as her drove into her again and again.

He raked his hair back from his face, struggling to bring his body under control, calling himself ten kinds of fool for starting this in the first place. What had he intended to prove?

He asked himself over and over, why had he stopped. Snape placed both hands on the cool surface of the tabletop, his head hanging limply, his breathing ragged.

************************************************************************

Olivia danced along the shadowy corridors, in and out of silver rectangles that lay slanted across her path. Gentle peals of laughter accompanied her steps. She would have given anything to have seen his face at that parting shot! Her nerves still cried out for release, but she was giddy with joy at what had passed between them. He wanted her. 

Olivia had thrown down the glove. She knew Snape would be unable to resist snatching it up. Swinging her briefcase, she twirled and laughed, dancing off into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, this is a very short, but important chapter. I promise I will make it all become clear in the near future. Snape will need all the help he can get in the coming war with Voldemort. Thanks to LUVWILLIE for pointing out that I had misspelled Voldemort and Gryffindor. Silly me. And a super special thanks to geridolphin for the idea of letting Hermonie get a peek at what was going on. She has some wonderful ideas.

Please read and review. I love reading your reviews!!! You are all so supportive and encouraging. Thanks so much to clare at Severly Snape web page for her words of encouragement. What is a beta and how do you go about getting one?

Also, for those of you so outta the loop: The HP stuff ain't mine. I am just borrowing the space for a bit, sorta like a time share. Olivia is mine. I share her only with Severus who is worthy of her love.

**What Hermonie Saw-**

Hermonie shuddered as the echo of the slamming door vibrated along the inky corridors lined with books. She had wanted to leave, the moment she first spotted Professor Snape and the new teacher from America. Hermonie knew that to remain violated not only their privacy, but also her own sense of honor. However, despite her principles the distressed seventh year had stood frozen in place, wrapped up in Harry's invisibility cloak and tableau before her.

She had come to the library searching for information on Wizard Law. Since learning that the course was to be offered in the new term, Hermonie had been beside herself with worry.

"I am not well grounded in the legal aspects of magic." She had moaned to Ron and Harry more than once during the short break in terms. " I wonder if the material will be on our N.E.W.T.s? It is hardly fair, you know. This is the first time Wizard Law has been taught at Hogwarts, still…" her voice had rambled on receiving occasional grunts of bored affirmation from Harry or Ron. It had reached the point where both boys were ready to hold a pillow over Hermonie's face, when she petitioned Harry to allow her to borrow the invisibility cloak. "Its not like I am sneaking out to do something illegal, you know." Her voice achieving a near-whine that threatened to slip over the edge into dentist-drill intensity. "I just need to slip into the library and grab this book on the Wizard Constitutional Convention of 1413. It is supposed to be the best!"

"What do need to sneak for?" Ron asked without raising his head from the game of wizard chess he and Harry were playing. "You're Headgirl, for petesake! You can go anywhere you want to."

"Well, technically yes. But I want to go now, tonight, and I don't want to explain to Filch or put up with Peeves. Please, Harry! I have never asked you for anything like this before. Please." Hermonie leaned over slightly so that she could see Harry's face.

"Why can't it just wait until tomorrow?" The black haired boy groused. "Classes won't even start for two more days."

"That's exactly my point!" Hermonie wailed. " I will only have two days to read it and build up some background before start of term. Please, Harry!"

"Yes, please Harry!" Ron mimicked, "Let her take it, or we'll never have a bit of peace. I want to finish this game and catch that special on the Cannons at 10:00." Ron's father, Arthur Weasley played on his promotion to Chief of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts by finally persuading the board of governors to install Wizard television in each of the four Hogwarts houses. A fledgling industry, shows ran only in the mornings and evenings. One of the top rated programs was the sport weekly "Quidditch Week in Review". Ron and Harry, along with most of the population of Hogwarts, never missed an episode.

Harry sighed and pushed himself up from his comfortable chair and headed off to the boy's dormitory. Hermonie twisted her hands anxiously. Ron observed her and shook his head, exasperatedly. He would never understand Hermonie.

Harry returned within a moment, the watery cloak tucked up under his robes. Walking close to the trembling headgirl, he passed off the cloak as he returned to his chair by the fire. He barely registered Hermonie's whispered, "Thank you." As she hurried to the portrait hole.

"Where are you off to now, my dear?" inquired the Fat Lady. It was hard to hear her over the laughing and hooting from the rest of the figures in the frame. The Fat Lady had been playing Exploding Snap with several nuns from the Pilgrimage painting on the third floor landing.

"Hmmm, no where really." Hermonie replied. "Just a bit of a walk before bed, you know." She moved on down the corridor, away from the rowdy players. The Fat Lady dashed down a card and called after Hermonie, "See that you are not out too late, my dear. Take THAT Reverend Mother!"

Hermonie flew down the dark empty hall till she came to the staircases. Glancing around carefully, making sure there was no one to observe her sudden vanishing, Hermonie flung the cloak over her shoulders and pulled the hood up covering her head and face. The young lady in Gryffindor robes had disappeared.

Hermonie cupped on hand over her mouth to stifle the sound of her breathing. Professor Snape had watched the departure of Miss McGonagall with a look of confused anger on his face and then leaned his trembling body against the table, his hands flat on the smooth surface. Hermonie watched, hypnotized, as the dark robed man seemed to wrestle with himself, his lean form shaking under voluminous black robes. She could hear his sharp breathing, see the grimace of pain twist the features, that had a few moments ago, been filled with tender longing.

Hermonie knew she should take this time to flee, and she began to cautiously back up towards the front desk. She would have to be very careful when opening the massive oak door or Snape would be alerted…

His head snapped up. "Who's there?" he hissed. "Show yourself!" Snape turned his head slowly, black eyes penetrating the darkness. With a flick of his wrist and a murmured spell, the single candle on the table went dark. Hermonie could barely make out the miniscule ember of the wick through the veil of the invisibility cloak and Snape had disappeared in the gloom, but Hermonie knew instinctively that the cunning professor would be on the move. 

Casting caution aside in favor of a quick escape, Hermonie whirled and beat a path for the library door. She could hear Snape's heavy feet on the marble floor as he gave chase.

A terrific crash was tangled with bellowed curses. Snape had tumbled over a chair! Hermonie put on a burst of speed that propelled her out the library door and down the inky corridor. Her heart was pounding in her throat, making it even more difficult to breathe than ever under the cloak. She paused but a second to check the stairway before dashing off in the direction of Gryffindor tower. Behind her she could hear Snape's staggering steps. Had he damaged himself in the fall? The young woman's anxiety increased. Not only had she witnessed the passionate confessions of two Hogwarts teachers, but also she had caused damage to a tenured professor by her actions! Hermonie knew she would be packing her trunks by morning.

Lights appeared in the gloom ahead of the panicking teen. There was the sound of raucous laughter and Hermonie could see the huge shadows of students thrown against the corridor wall. A large pack of seventh years returning from an extended trip to Hogsmead!! What a lovely blessing! Hermonie hurled herself into the wave of laughing, jostling teenagers and allowed her body to be carried along with the momentum into the Gryffindor common room. Behind her and over the sounds of revelry, she could hear a harsh voice crying, "No! Stop this instant!"

Snape had followed her to the common room.

"Sir! Sir, I must protest!!" The voice of the Fat Lady was all but lost in the sea of noise that broke over the quiet calm of the common room. Several students turned half interested, to see what type of disturbance was at the portal, but most carried on into the center of the room, Hermonie gratefully swept along with the tide.

She dashed to the corner where Harry and Ron were reclining on sofas watching "Quidditch Week in Review", along with most of the Gryffindor clan. She clawed at the cloak and stuffed it under a sofa as she crashed to her knees, laying her head nonchalantly upon Ron's knee. Every muscle in her body screamed in protest at the assumed casual posture, but she forced her mind to quiet and her hands to stillness.

The laughter and shouting in the common room suddenly stopped. Every head turned and every eye was focused on the presence at the portrait hole.

Professor Snape felt every eye in the Gryffindor common room locked to his presence. His hair was in disarray, his robes hung form his body in a most haphazard fashion.

"Professor Snape, what is the meaning of this intrusion?" Came the voice of Professor McGonagall, who had been reclining in a comfortable chair before the television set.

"My mistake, Professor McGonagall. Please excuse me." Despite her protest, Snape gave a courtly bow and he exited the portal and was through the hole behind the portrait.

The Fat Lady's chest was huffing like a bellows, pulling at the dangerously strained fabric of her gown.

"Sir! I demand an explanation of you behavior. To barge into…" 

But she was cut off rudely. "Oh shut up, you fat cow!" Snarled Professor Snape.

"Well, I never!" Screeched the Fat Lady.

"THAT is your problem, my lady!" yelled Snape as he flung himself back down the Gryffindor corridor and onto the massive staircase.

************************************************************************"What was THAT all about?" Asked Ron, as the raging Snape flung himself from the room.

"Oh, nothing, really." Was Hermonie's simple reply. She twisted the folds of her robe in her hands, wanting to tell the boys what she had witnessed, but knowing that she would never reveal what had passed before her eyes tonight.

"Why'd he chase you all the way here then?" Ron persisted.

"Oh, you know Professor Snape," the shaken girl reasoned. "He thought he saw a student out after hours. You know how he is." She let the subject drop, lifting her eyes to the glare of the television set. "Show any good?"

The innocent question had its desired results. The conversation drifted to Quidditch and the Cannons, all thought of Professor Snape banished.

Later that night, Hermonie lay in her bed and prayed that one day she would have someone look at her with the longing she had seen tonight on Professor Snape's face.


	9. Chapter 9

I just finished reading What Hermonie Saw and MAN! It really bites! I should go back and rewrite it but I have so much more I want to tell. Maybe when I get ahead of myself I can go back and repair the damage. Sorry about that one, y'all.

Ok, folks… you will really have to bear with me on this installment. I am out of printer ink so I can't print a hard copy to edit. I have difficulty editing from the monitor. So, if you think my spelling and grammar was bad before, just hang on! I am fixing to take them to new, undreamed of heights. Those of you out there who are English majors may want to skip the next few days until I can scrounge up 40 bucks for an ink cartridge. Anyone who wants to contribute to this worthy cause can contact me by email for my snail mail addy!!!

As always, the characters of the land of Hogwarts do not belong to me. The wonderful JK Rowling owns them and I'm darn sure not making any money at this or we wouldn't be having this little printer problem.

Olivia is my creation (ain't she cool?).

The Fat Lady continued to sputter as Snape disappeared into the gloom.

Robes billowing like dark angel wings, Snape flew through the moonlit corridors of Hogwarts. There were no students out this late at night and the halls were quiet where his feet fell. The thoughts of the professor were as black as the material that rippled and flowed around his swiftly striding form. 

They had been seen!

Some sissified Gryffindor twit had spied on what passed between he and Olivia. Secrets that he had never revealed were out, possibly being snickered at over a bag of Bertie Botts Beans. Snape's stomach rolled in anger and shame.

What could have possessed him to tell that woman of events kept hidden for years? Feelings, memories, they had all been sealed away until tonight, the lock broken when Olivia admitted to failing him all those years ago. She had shed tears for him. Even believing him guilty, she had wept for his fate. Perhaps it had been her tears that slipped that first tumbler in the lock on his most guarded self.

And NOW his life would be fodder for any fool with ears to listen. His hands clenched and unclenched in impotent anger as he continued on through the black and silver halls. If only he could get his hands on the cowardly…

"Aaaaagggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!"

Snape's enraged bellow echoed off the cold stone and startled Peeves, the poltergeist, who had been busily pulling up the carpet tacks from the stair treads. He rocketed into the nearest suit of armor, cursing.

So great was the potion master's momentum, he had to grab the stone posts outside Olivias' door to halt himself. He raised a fist to pound then hesitated. Hanging on her door was a shining white board, a black pen dangling from it on a string. Written across the slick, bright surface were the words, "I am in! Olivia."

Snape's face contorted into a sick smirk. "Oh, aren't we precious? We sign our name with a SMILEY FACE!"

His fist hammered on the solid wooden panel. There was a quick flurry of sound from the other side, then yellow light leaped from the open door and Olivia was there.

"Professor Snape," she gasped, glancing quickly back over her shoulder. "May I help you with something?" Her light brown hair was unbound, lying across her shoulders, flowing past her breasts. She had changed into a simple night robe of pale green and her face appeared freshly scrubbed. She placed her body in the gap of the door, making it difficult for Snape's sharp eyes to investigate the room.

"I need to see you," he hissed lowly. "Now!"

"I am afraid that now is not a good time," Olivia said in a loud voice, narrowing her emerald eyes dangerously at the glowering man before her.

"This will not wait, Miss McGonagall," Snape ground out through clenched teeth, his hands braced on either side of the doorframe. "I suggest you get rid of your **_friend_** and allow me to come in!"

Olivia poked an angry finger into his chest. "Look," she whispered fiercely. I do not intend for you to come barging in…"

"Who is it my dear?" Came a familiar voice from the interior of Olivia's quarters.

Scowling sharply at Snape, Olivia called sweetly over her shoulder. "Its Professor Snape, uncle. He was just telling me how he would come back tomorrow." Her fiery eyes glared meaningfully at Snape.

"Oh no dear. Let him in, let him in! We shall make a party of it." Came a cheerful call.

A low groan escaped Olivia as, closing her eyes, she leaned her head on the door. Head still hanging, she backed into the room, pulling the door wider. Her right arm flew out in a mocking gesture of invitation before falling limply back to her side.

With a triumphant step, Snape moved across the threshold. Passing Olivia, he heard her snarl, "You behave."

"Madam, I am a fountain propriety." He drawled.

Rolling her eyes and sighing heavily, Olivia slammed the door.

Black eyes took in the room with a glance. Simple yet lovely furniture had been placed sparingly around the chamber giving the room a feeling of openness. The colors were light and soft, adding to the sensation of space. Two deep wingback chairs and a small settee were drawn up before a low burning fire. Albus Dumbledore's shiny pate appeared around the wing of one of the chairs. He smiled cheerily and gestured to the empty chair at his side. "Come in, come in, Severus. I was getting ready to leave but now that you are here, we can share a cup of cocoa. I am an entertaining enough fellow for Olivia but I daresay, she will find your company more to her liking." Dumbledore chuckled at is own wit and settled back in his chair. "It is late, Severus. What has you out at this hour?"

"I needed to speak with Miss McGonagall about the…" he paused, fumbling for a plausible excuse. Olivia smirked, her arms folded across her chest. "The Dueling Club." Snape finished triumphantly. Olivia frowned.

"Yes, we were to discuss spells and strategies? But can't we do that later." The green robed woman grimaced and jerked her head towards the exit.

Snape merely removed his cloak and laid it across Olivia's shoulder. He spoke to the headmaster, but his eyes were on the vexed woman beside him.

"I would be grateful for the drink and the company." Smiling tightly at Olivia, Snape moved to the empty chair and sat down.

Olivia debated for a second over dropping his cloak to the floor but her fingers stroked its softness and she could feel the heat from his body lingering in the fabric. Carefully she laid the cloak on the bench by the door and went to prepare the cocoa.

Removing the lid from a large china pot, Olivia tapped the opening with her wand spoke a word of magic and milk spilled from the wand tip. She replaced the lid, tapped the wand against the side of the pot, and steam immediately began to rise from the spout. Placing the steaming pot on a silver serving tray along with cups and saucers, Olivia carried the drink to the fireside and placed it on a small table near the settee. She poured out for both men, serving first Dumbledore and then Snape. In spite of her ire, Olivia gave the lanky wizard a tiny smile as their fingers briefly made contact. Filling her own cup, Olivia tucked her legs underneath her as she reclined on the settee.

Dumbledore sipped delicately and inquired of Snape. "What are your plans for the club? I realize we have only been here for a week and that we have all been busy, but have you two spent anytime together?"

Both Olivia and Snape busied themselves drinking, their eyes fixed on the contents of their cups.

"Well," Dumbledore asked impatiently.

Olivia forced down a mouthful of scalding cocoa. "A bit." She squeaked, still avoiding Snape's face.

"Well, there is no better time than the present, I always say!" Dumbledore plunked his cup down on the table with a clatter of china, plucked a long white quill from the air and held it poised, silver ink dripping from the tip to hang suspended in midair.

Olivia stifled a frustrated sigh. This was setting up to be one of the best nights of her life.

Even Professor Snape was alarmed and spit a mouthful of cocoa back into his cup. At Dumbledore's questioning glance, Snape snarled, "Hot."

"Mmmm. Yes." Dumbledore murmured, arching a snowy brow.

"Uncle Albus, it really is late." Olivia attempted to reason with the elder wizard. "We could do this some other time."

"No, my dear. Strike while the iron is hot, you know. We are all here, so let's get to work. Now, Severus, which curses do you…?"

And on it went. For Olivia, each second was stretched beyond imagining. When she had returned to her chambers upon quitting the library, she had planned on nothing more than going to bed and reliving each second of her encounter with the enigmatic professor. She had no sooner shed her garments and slipped into her night things when there was a knock at the door. At first, her heart had slammed into her throat. What if it were Snape? What if he accepted her challenge tonight? Olivia's breathing became rapid and she felt heating rising in her cheeks as her hand turned the latch and the door opened. Her startled, "Oh!" carried a hint of disappointment when she recognized Albus Dumbledore.

"You were expecting someone else, Olivia?" He had asked teasingly, then chuckled at her heightened color.

Setting her now cold cocoa on the floor, Olivia plumped a pillow behind her head and lay on her side. The sofa was short, so she had to curl her legs, tucking the robe over her bare toes. She muttered an occasional, "Mmm-Mmm." When a comment was directed her way, but otherwise remained silent, her verdigris stare fixed on the reclining figure in the wing chair.

Snape had assumed a posture Olivia guessed was his favorite when relaxed. He reclined far back into the chair, long legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles. His hands with those long, slender fingers were folded atop his chest. He and Albus Dumbledore were in conversation. The headmaster focused on the unfurling parchment hovering before him, but the younger man's focus was on the woman lying on the settee. Though he responded promptly his eyes remained fixed on the lovely green eyes just a meter or more away.

What are you thinking? He wondered.

What are you thinking? She asked in her mind.

Why did I stop? His mind cried out.

Why did you stop? She shrieked soundlessly.

I can't afford the entanglement. He reasoned.

I want you for my own. She logically deduced.

Why didn't I just shag you and get it over with? His mind demanded.

This is more than just an itch. She determined.

I have to get out of here! Snape declared.

I can't handle this anymore tonight! Olivia decided

"Uncle Albus!"

"Headmaster!"

They had both called out. The quill fluttered in Dumbledore's hand and spattered Olivia's hearthrug liberally in silver.

"Ye…Yes!?" Dumbledore replied, startled.

"Uncle, please. It really is late. I am dozing on the couch and dear, dear Professor Snape… well, he…"

"Is tired as well." Snape supplied. He received a grateful smile.

Dumbledore appeared confused for a moment, then muttered, "Oh, well…yes. Since we are all tired, then I suggest we retire. We can finish this tomorrow night, shall we? Say, right after evening meal?"

Dumbledore tossed the quill into the air where it promptly disappeared. The parchment rolled up tightly, then telescoped in on it self before vanishing with a sharp CRACK. While the old man rummaged in his robes for a missing hat, Olivia moved quickly to the door and scooped up Snape's cloak. She turned to find him standing close behind her, his form eclipsing the firelight and casting him in black.

"I must speak with you. Tonight. Now." Was his fierce whisper.

He sounded so urgent she only nodded quickly and handed over his robes. Stepping around him, she called,"Uncle, I believe you were sitting on your hat. See, there it is in the chair."

She led Professor Dumbledore to the portal and kissed him fondly on the cheek. "Good night, Uncle." Olivia opened the door.

"Good night, my dear." The old man replied stepping into the shadowy corridor. "Coming Severus?"

"Shortly, headmaster." Snape spoke tersely. 

"I can wait if you would li.."

"NO!" Two voices cut him off.

"Professor Snape would like a few **private** words, Uncle." Olivia informed Dumbledore.

"Oh?" He inquired, and then understanding, "Oh! Oh my yes, certainly. Go right ahead." And he made his way down the corridor, laughing delightedly to himself.

Olivia closed the door softly and turned to face the disturbing man who remained. "Now, Professor Snape, what has shaken you so badly?"

He closed the distance between them swiftly. "We were seen tonight. In the library!" He informed her, his anger returning.

"What?"

"What? What?" He whined. "I spoke quite clearly! There was someone in the library tonight! What happened between us was witnessed. What was said," he paused, swallowing harshly on his rage. "What was said between us was heard and will be repeated. Now, do you understand or must I use smaller words?"

"First off, I do not care for your tone of voice or your attitude. I am an adult and your equal." Olivia ignored the tightening around his lips and he white tinge to his nostrils that hinted of rage, and continued. "If you can't speak to me in a civil voice, then you will have to leave." She looked squarely into flaming black eyes, refusing to be cowed. Finally Snape nodded, once. He turned from her and resumed his seat before the fire.

Professor Snape stared into the fire, the glare in his eyes rivaling the glow of the embers. curled his long tapered fingers over the ends of the chair arms. He forced his mind to review in detail the time spent with Olivia McGonagall in the library, conjuring up each word, each touch.

Olivia watched Snape's torment as she gathered the dishes and carried them to the small nook that served as her kitchen. Leaving the washing up for later, Olivia stretched her arms above her head and went to stand before Snape. She pulled a low footstool close to his chair and placed herself on it. Folding her arms on Snape's knees, Olivia laid down her head. "How do you know we were seen? I had been in the library for hours. I didn't hear any one. You are the only person I saw." She could smell that wonderful combination of aromas, spell components and his own special, personal scent.

Snape continued to stare at the dying embers. "I heard someone. After you had gone. In the silence, I heard their breathing. I called out, they ran. I could hear their footfalls, but I could not see them." He slammed his fists down hard on the chair arms. "It was Potter, I know it. Potter and that damned invisibility cloak!"

"Well, assuming it was Harry Potter, what did he see REALLY? Two of his teachers sharing time together, kissing, that's all. We are both adults, and human." At this Snape transferred his glare to Olivia and snorted.

"Ok, so just one of us is, that's not the point. We might, MIGHT have been seen kissing. Big deal! Maybe, just maybe, our conversation was overheard. What harm in that?" Olivia tilted her head to one side, studying him, attempting to understand.

"I have never," he growled, "ever spoken to anyone of my time in Azkaban. Never, until tonight. Until you." Closing his eyes, Snape leaned his black head against the chair wing. His mouth was slack, lips partially open. "By tomorrow morning it will be all over the school. A juicy tidbit to chew over with toast and jam." He drawled.

Olivia asked softly, "Why did you tell me, then?"

Snape opened his eyes, gazed down his long nose and whispered, "I don't really know. Perhaps I wanted you to acknowledge what had happened. You have said nothing. I thought perhaps you had forgotten, or worse that…" His voice faded away.

"That I didn't care?" Olivia finished softly. "Oh, Severus! I cared. I cared so much it scared me. I recognized you that day in Hogsmead. I almost apologized right there on the curb. Then I met you again at dinner and you were so wonderful and charming and sweet." She missed the spasm that passed over his face." I didn't want to loose you. I don't know what I was thinking, that maybe if you knew me better, you would take the news in a more positive light." She snorted and wiped her sleeve across her eyes. "Damn, what is it about you that makes me want to cry?"

They sat in silence for a time and then Olivia pushed herself upright. "You have every right to be angry with me, hate me even. I wouldn't be too concerned about what the students think. Hey, you come off smelling like a rose!" At Snape's startled glare, she explained. "Falsely accused, wrongly imprisoned. You endured Hell and came out victorious. **_I_** on the other hand…" here she laughed bitterly. "I am the screw up that allowed it to happen. If anyone looks a fool tonight it is me." Olivia locked her hands about her knees and tilted her body back, her eyes blinking rapidly as she fought back the tears. " I just hope that one day you will forgive me."

Silence fell on the room.

The brooding wizard studied the woman sitting at his feet. Her words had drained him of most of his anger. With the absence of that driving energy, Snape felt exhaustion steal through him. She had acknowledged her part in the past, he could do no less.

"Olivia, your apology is not necessary. While I appreciate your depth of feeling, it is undeserved. I cannot let you continue to paint me as the romantic hero of the piece."

Snape captured her eyes, refused to look away from her as he continued, his voice like lead.

"I was not, as you put it, wrongly accused. I was," He paused, " **am** guilty of each and every act of brutality for which I was charged." Snape watched as disbelief filled Olivia's green eyes. He nodded his head. "Yes, Olivia. I am the murdering bastard, the stealer of souls, the foul creator of dark potions. I am all of that, and more." His velvet voice tapered away as he continued to study her face, wondering at her reaction.

Olivia shook her head in denial. "You were acquitted. Weren't you?" Alarm bells were going off in her head, but she forced herself to remain calm, to keep her thoughts and emotions in check.

"I was not acquitted. I was useful." Snape explained. "Prior to my arrest I came to Dumbledore, confessed to him all my crimes, hoping for…something. Perhaps I wanted him to kill me. Take the information I offered and then mercifully wipe me from the face of the earth. But your uncle can be cruel when it serves his purpose. He let me live. Pity"

" I am trying to understand this." Olivia's voice and face were brittle. "You actually admit to torturing and killing all those men, women and children. You are telling me that you truly labored for Voldemort…" She began to sputter, her mind whirling with the implications. "And Uncle Albus got you OFF!?" She jumped up from her stool and stood trembling before the fire, her arms wrapped protectively about her body. Snape observed her with his researcher's eye, she a laboratory rat. "I just don't understand why…" She raised questioning, tormented eyes to Snape. "Why? Tell me, please."

Snape was startled that she could trust him with the truth. "As I said earlier, I was useful. I had certain information, names, places, and I passed on everything I knew to the Ministry through Dumbledore. He was off confirming some information I had provided when my arrest and trail came about. In the long run, it helped my standing with Voldemort that I served some time. It was you uncle's idea actually, that the reason for my release be due to the bungling of the defense team, a legal error. I was free and able to maintain my role as the faithful Death Eater." He pressed the heels of both hands hard against his eyes. His shoulders ached with the effort of holding his body erect. Gods, he was tired!

"So you see Miss McGonagall, I am no more the hero than you are the fool. We both have roles to play."

"They turned you loose because you sang?" She sounded numb.

"Like a bird, Miss McGonagall." 

He slid long fingers through his hair and sighed. "I imagine you will be wanting me to remove myself. I don't blame you." He started to rise from the chair, but found his way blocked by Olivia. She placed a firm, warm hand to his shoulder and pushed him back.

"I don't believe you." Olivia observed dryly. At his raised brow, she continued. "Oh, I believe you are guilty. But I am not buying that story about your release. You are holding something back. I don't believe for one minute that the Ministry of Magic cut you loose because you handed over a few more Death Eaters. They wouldn't have let someone like you go even if you promised to fork over Vold.." Her eyes widened. She collapsed back to the stool. "That's it. That's what you offered them. Voldemort." She whispered. "They sent you back in as a spy. You have been doing that all these years?"

He merely held her green gaze, saying nothing. 

"My God, Severus!" Before he could comprehend her intent enough to voice protest, Olivia had climbed into his lap, curling her arms around him and burying her face in his neck. This lovely attack set off a silent pummeling of his defenses. The beating of her heart was a battering ram upon the door to his darkest self. Olivia was silent. Her body lay pressed to his, her warm womanly smell rising up to his nostrils like smoke from a circling camp. Snape was surrounded, his every sense besieged by her nearness.

Only her fingers moved, gently stroking the hair on the back of his neck. Olivia could feel the resistance in him, half expected him to fly from the chair dumping her to the floor as he retreated. She held herself still save for the tender caress of her fingers. 

Snape remained seated, his entire body reeling from the sweet attack being waged against him. He had gone rigid with shock, stunned by her initial barrage, the unrelenting precise application of her weaponry. His fingers remained locked over the arms of the chair and time ceased as she lay nestled on his breast. Slowly, slowly, Snape yielded, and in his surrender, won the day. He circled her with his arms, his fingers trailing along the soft satin armor that afforded her scant protection, but reduced his walls of resistance to dust.

The silence drifted over them, peace moving through the room like a sigh. Olivia deepened her embrace and smiled when he responded in kind. Man and woman blending into each other. Moments passed in restful quiet, the only sound a soft pop, pop from the dying flames. Oliva allowed her eyes to drift shut as she felt his hand move to rest on her upper arm and begin a tender stroking. Caressing, sliding down the length of her arm before lifting to once again to travel its gentle path

Olivia felt herself drifting into sleep when Snape murmured, his voice low and melodic, "I must away. Dawn will be upon us soon. We must rest."

Nodding in agreement, Olivia sighed deeply and rose from his lap. "The students will be arriving tomorrow evening. I still have loads of stuff to get done."

Snape stood up and giving Olivia a small, stiff bow turned to the door. His hand was upon the latch when she called, "Wait, your cloak." Olivia hurried over, his sable cloak lifted in both hands as iff she would assist him in donning it. They both hesitated but a second then Snape turned, allowing Olivia to lay the cloak over his broad shoulders and smooth the material down his arms.

"Thank you, milady." He was reaching once more for the door latch when something familiar on the hall table caught his eye.

He picked the object up with finger and thumb. It was perhaps twelve inches long and slender, tapering to a blunt point on one end. From the other end dangled a black silk tassel. It was painted in a slick bright red and had what appeared to be writing running down one side. It was just like the one sitting in the ink well in his private chambers. He held it up for Olivia to see, twirling the slender wand between his fingers, the tassel spinning. "What, " he asked, "is this?"

"Oh, it's a chopstick." Olivia laughed softly. "You've never see a chopstick before?"

"Should I have?" Snape droned.

"It was given to me by a diplomat from the Chinese Ministry of Magic. They come in pairs, you know, for eating. I lost the other one somewhere."

"How does one EAT with a red stick?" Snape sounded as if this were the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard.

"Well, like I said, you have to have the pair. It's not much use alone. I never used them for eating anyway." At the sight of one brow raised inquiringly, Olivia continued. "I used them to hold back my hair, see…" and plucking the lacquered stick from his fingers, Olivia swept her hair back and up with a practiced hand. She twisted and turned the glistening brown rope then secured it to the back of her head with the chopstick. "Ta-da!"

"Hm. I see." Without another word, Snape opened the door and stepped out into the darkness.

Olivia followed him. "Hey, professor. Aren't you even going to kiss me good night?" She called lightly.

Snape froze. Peering back over his shoulder, he snapped. "No, I am NOT!" He had barely gone two strides when her bell-like voice reached him again.

"How about a hug, then?"

"No!"

"Handshake?"

"GO TO SLEEP!" He bellowed, throwing his fists into the air and striding quickly away from her into the gloom. As he descended the massive staircase to the lower lever, Snape could her Olivia's teasing laughter behind him, lighting up the night like fireflies.

In spite of himself, Severus Snape smiled.

I know, I know. It is sugary. I promise it will get better. It has been a long time in writing but just a few days have passed in the story. Groundwork has been laid.

"I must away." Is Alan's line from S&S. I have always wanted to use it.


	10. Chapter 10

Same ol' disclaimers. She wrote it. I am borrowing it. I ain't making no money. The rating comes for what will happen later and the fact that I would never let my kids or my mother read what I have written so far. Hey, we all have our little hang-ups.

Picking Up the Gauntlet-

Olivia slipped through the night, her furred paws making no sound on the damp ground. The creaking trees, the moaning wind all of these registered in her tufted ears as safe sounds. The smells of night creatures dashing from her path were all normal nocturnal scents, nothing to fear. 

The steady footsteps behind her, the hot odor of the one that followed, these were the things from which she fled. They had been her constant companions over the past few hours, ever since she had foolishly taken up the challenge he had tossed down. If she hadn't been so angry, so humiliated, she would be in her chambers right now, not running in fear through the Forbidden Forest.

Her ribs continued to cause her pain, even in this non-human form. The burn running down one foreleg forced her to limp, blood oozing from the raw flesh. Two more reasons to rip out his throat. With the damage to her arm and ribs, altering to owl would be useless, flight impossible. Olivia was no mediwitch and her injuries were beyond her skill for healing. If she could get to water, she could alter to an aquatic creature. Water was close. She could smell it. Whether it lead back to the castle or not, at least she would be safer than on land. He would be unable to follow her under the water. She could hide out until dawn.

Olivia moved from shadow to shadow, her feline form well adapted to nighttime stealth. Her whiskers twitched, sending messages along taut nerve endings as her body passed through thickets of deadfall and tightly backed brambles. The muffled tread of her pursuer's feet could be felt rising up from the earth.

He was close.

He moved with animal cunning. This one was no novice to the hunt.

She could smell his body. The scent of him rode the breeze like a scorching smoke. It made her eyes and sensitive nostrils sting. The delicate organ inside her mouth tasted the bitterness of him on the air. Anger rolled off of him in putrid waves. The anger did not control him, however. There was something else, something that frightened her more than his anger. She could smell his excitement, the dark pleasure he took from the hunt. He was enjoying the chase, was looking forward to the kill.

Glowing eyes scanned the clearing. She gauged she had about 35 yards of open space to cross before reaching the safety of the stream. Raising her muzzle to the breeze, she tasted the air. His scent lingered, iron and blood, bitter in her mouth. Where was he?

She waited…

There was no sound save the wind in the branches, the patter of water over stone. Gathering her body beneath her, Olivia made ready to bolt for the safety of the stream.

In a burst of desperation, the lynx broke from concealment, the compact body stretched full out, the wide paws a blur as they flew over the leaf littered ground.

She saw the brilliant flash of light, attempted to dodge, but it caught her high on the right hip, flinging the tawny body into the air. Olivia's scream cut the air.

She was up and running as soon as her pain-wracked body made contact with the earth, survival instinct sending her pelting back into the dense wood. Olivia wanted to bash her fists against the ground in her frustration and rage. Why did he do this? Didn't he think she had taken enough? Did he truly mean to kill her? She wondered now if she would live to see the rising sun.

The wound on her hip throbbed. Carefully she licked the blood away, examining the damage. She ached everywhere. She desperately wanted to find a hole, crawl inside and tend to her wounds. So tired…

Rest was not an option. She had to keep on. Elude him until the dawn.

Twice she had managed to circle around behind him. Both times he had closed her escape route, firing off spells that caused her to scream in pain and rage. Circling back was no longer an option. Her green eyes scanned the trees. There was no moon tonight. No bright enemy to reveal her location. This time she would not go back. She would go up.

***********************************************************************

He watched as Olivia made her painful way back into the relative safety of the trees.

He blended away into the shadows, dark upon dark.

__

I am one acquainted with the night…

Yes, the dark wizard and the dark night were old, dear friends. Darkness allowed him to hide within its robes. In the sunless comfort of shadow and gloom Snape could move undetected, his actions hidden. He could even lie to himself about deeds vile and base as long as he kept them in the dark. Hidden by velvet curtains of night, he could deny their very existence. 

In the dark, there was familiarity, safety. 

Light offered him nothing but glaring reality. It sprang into the shadows where he chose to hide both himself and the horrors he had created. The light exposed corners and crannies, burning away the gloom, revealing his life for what it truly was.

Empty.

Oh, there were a few scattered odds and ends lying about on the floor. Aged tomes and rolls of parchment signified his life's work, their leaves torn and curled. The corpses of victims he had not been able to forget were sprawled across the floor. In the darkness, he could not see how empty was the room of his life. As he stumbled upon the same objects over and over again in the dark, he could pretend that his life was full of items such as these, could pretend that the room was furnished with more. It was a lie he could live with, had to live with. What other choice did he have?

So he shunned the light. He had been content and satisfied.

Until the light had come looking for him.

__

Olivia.

She had been a persistent thorn in his side since the night he kissed her in the library. It drove him crazy that she now seemed to mark him her very own piece of property to torment and tease at a whim.

And be damned, she seemed to whim constantly.

He never knew when a little ditty or a dinner invitation would appear in his calendar.

__

Who'ya doing…cancel that. Meant to ask, what'cha tonight?

And she was forever giving him…_things._

Right after start of term, unusual items began to appear on his desk, outside the office door, delivered by school owl. Nothing much, really. Just irritating. A small lavender flower pressed between two scented pieces of rice paper. A glass jar, the Slytherin crest painted on the side and filled with gummy worms. A dragon-hide bound book of Muggle love poems, the blood-red bookmark placed at Shakespeare's sonnet, "Let me not to the marriage of true minds…" He nearly gagged. While Olivia never mentioned these gifts, he just knew they were from her.

What drove him into a near head-bashing frenzy was her insistence upon touching him. She didn't limit herself to covert groping under the staff room table. Oh no. She touched him openly, boldly. Passing behind his chair during meals, she would allow her fingers to caress the velvet covering his shoulders as her voice purred a soft hello. During a staff meeting she startled everyone present by placing her hand over his while asking him a question. He had seen the shock and alarm on the faces of the rest of the teachers as they waited to see his reaction to this brazen act. Maxwell Dillard had even licked his red lips in anticipation of Snape's scathing response. 

None came.

"Got him on the run, she does." Chortled tiny Professor Flitwick as he and Professors Sprout and Beins exited the staff room. They watched in amusement as Miss McGonagall cheerily called after a retreating Snape," So, I will see you later." 

"No, you will not!"

Sprout nodded her gray head sagely, "He'll be shagging her before Halloween."

**********************************************************************

"Excuse me, Professor Snape?" 

Snape's head jerked up from the lesson plans he was reviewing for the next batch of brain dead.

"Miss Granger, haven't you taken up enough of my time today?" He asked in a strained voice, returning his eyes to the schedule. 

"I have something I need to tell you." Hermonie whispered.

The seventh year moved closer to the professor's desk, her mouth working, but no sound came forth.

"Well?" He snapped impatiently. "Oh please, are you trying to tell me someone has finally developed a spell to shut you up?" He knew he had hurt the girl as her eyes misted over, and he hated himself for the part he had to play.

Hermonie looked down at her twisting fingers. She had thought about what she would say to Professor Snape for such a long time. She had tried to find the right words to let him know he needn't worry about her discussing what she had seen and heard. And he was being…well, he was being himself!

"Sir, I am have to admit- well, that is to say…"

"Spit it out, Granger!" Snape brought his fist crashing to the desktop.

" I can't! I'm afraid of you!" Hermonie wailed, and dropping her books covered her face in her hands.

Snape's mouth fell open. Realizing his error, he closed it with a snap that caused his teeth to hurt. Striding around the desk, he moved to the door, checked for eavesdroppers and closed the door with a gentle click.

"Now Miss Granger, perhaps you will tell me what has you so frightened." Snape used a voice Hermonie had not heard before.

"I'm sorry, sir." She sniffed, wiping her eyes with the tail of her robe. "It's just that I wanted you to know… I would never tell anyone, ever." Her eyes darted to his then away, timid yet determined to see this through.

"I am afraid you have me at a disadvantage, Miss Granger. I don't know what you are talking about." 

"The other night, in the library," Hermonie paused as Snape reared back, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "It was me. I was the one in the invisibility cloak. I shouldn't have listened…"

He broke in with a snarl, "You shouldn't have been there in the first place!" 

"Yes sir, I know, sir. I pestered Harry into lending me the cloak. There was this book you see…"

Snape whirled away from her and moved behind his desk, once more the teacher and the student. "So, why do you come telling me this now? I had no way of discovering which of the brave and noble Gryffindors was out after curfew. What do you expect to gain by coming forward at this time?" His tone was insulting, droll.

Hermonie's head snapped up and she met his gaze. "I didn't come for me, sir. I came for you." 

He cocked one black eyebrow skeptically.

"Sir, I just wanted to put your mind at ease, you know, just in case you were worried…

I haven't said anything to anyone, I never will. I just wanted you to know that." Her eyes were so open, honest, he was taken back.

"**Why **have you not told anyone, Miss Granger?" His voice black ice. He felt he had her on this one.

"Well, I **do** like you, sir. I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt you."

Snape stared at the young woman before him. He was neither shocked nor surprised by her honesty. He had taught her for seven years after all, seven LONG years, but in all that time she had never lied to him…that he knew of.

He surprised her by extending his hand. She took it.

He rocked her world when he raised her hand to his lips and upon her creamy fingers, placed a kiss.

"Thank you, Miss Granger. I accept your word."

Snape observed the student's reaction. She stared at her hand in a…he couldn't quite name the emotion. 

When in doubt, rely on habit. "You will probably want to wash that as soon as possible." He advised her coldly.

Hermonie snatched the hand to her chest, holding it fast with the other. She smiled a tiny bit as she regarded the stern visage of her potions master.

"No sir. I think I will leave it right where it is for now." Picking up her books she politely bid him good day and left him standing alone.

***********************************************************************

His chambers were no longer a safe haven of peace and rest. Several times a week Olivia would come calling. She told him she liked to visit.

"May I come in?" 

His head snapped up from the essay he was grading. He couldn't believe his eyes! She had actually opened his door! No knock, no nothing. Just turn the knob and waltz right in why don't you?

"As you can easily see, I am occupied."

"Oh that's ok. I'll be quiet." She glided into the room and had the gall to settle herself on the couch gazing curiously about the room.

Snape pressed the heels of his hands hard against his eyes. "Miss McGonagall…"

"Olivia."

"Miss McGonagall," He ground out, "It is considered good manners to actually WAIT until you are invited before entering a room."

"Oh my! Is that your cat?" Olivia jumped up and moved quickly across the room where Cat had just emerged from Snape's bedchamber. He was blinking his eyes owlishly and stretching the kinks from his tail when Olivia scooped the gray and white tabby into her arms. "What a lovely boy your are." She crooned. 

Cat responded to her assault by falling limp, squeezing his eyes shut and breaking into thunderous purring. 

Traitorous bag of fur, Snape snarled in his head.

"What's his name?" Olivia looked up at Snape, her face buried in Cat's white belly, blowing kisses through his fur.

"Cat."

"I know he is a cat, Severus. But what is his name?"

Sighing heavily, Snape pushed his work aside and replied in a patient, patronizing tone. "His name IS Cat. I have no intention of keeping him, so why should I bother giving him a name?"

"So, he is not yours?"

"I believe that is what I said."

"How long have you had him? He is a big boy, yes you are. You are a big kitty."

This last part was addressed to Cat's navel, if there was one under all that hair. Cat had dissolved completely and Snape would not have been surprised to see the contents of his furry little head come leaking from the pointed black ears.

Gods, the animal was actually drooling!

"He has been with me for seven months. Now, would you please put him down before he drowns in his own saliva?"

***********************************************************************

From that night on, Olivia invaded his private domain at every opportunity. Frequently using Cat as an excuse, Olivia would arrive bearing gifts pilfered from the house elves. Snape lectured Cat about trusting strangers bearing gifts, but the animal merely burped goose liver and collapsed before the fire. At other times, she would come with a particularly interesting article on Potions or some other topic she felt he would prick Snape's curiosity. 

To make matters worse, Olivia discovered the red chopstick standing in the ink well on his desk. 

"How did this get here?" She asked, picking up the shiny stick, smiling as he attempted to formulate some type of scathing reply.

"I found it in my parcels after you engineered our fall in Hogsmead."

"And you kept it? That's sweet, Severus."

"There is nothing SWEET about it, Miss McGonagall. I simply have not had the time to return it to you, nothing more." She still smiled at him, those shining green eyes laughing at his transparent lie.

"You have a lot of nice little treasures tucked away here." She told him, poking at the dried flowers and various other things with the glittering red stick. Obviously fishing for compliments or thanks. Snape's lip curled in a sneer, but Olivia went on. "Yum! I didn't know you liked gummy worms. I haven't had one in years, may I?"

He nodded watching as she pried off the lid, selected a candy and passed the open jar to him. Snape pulled out a sticky green and yellow worm and jamming on the top, returned the jar to it's place. 

"Cool jar. I like the design. Where did you get it?" Olivia asked around the rubbery treat.

"Hm, it was a gift." He observed her closely. He was beginning to have an uncomfortable feeling in his chest. Olivia picked up the book of sonnets.

"This is nice. You like Shakespeare?"

"He has his moments." Snape replied.

Returning the book to the desk, Olivia rolled her eyes at him and snorted in disbelief.

"So, these were student gifts?" She inquired while continuing to root about.

Snape folded his arms across his chest and glared at the curious witch pilfering through his things. Had she no impulse control at all? And such a bad liar. "Come now, Miss McGonagall…"

She glanced up quickly and flashed him a smile. "Olivia."

"You may give up your little game. I thank you for each of these items, especially the worms, but I ask that you refrain from sending me gifts in the future."

Olivia popped open the Slytherin jar and pulled out a second worm. "I hate to break this to you, big guy, but I didn't send you any of this stuff." She snapped the head off the candy worm and grinned.

"Of course you sent it." He insisted. She was trying to play him for a fool.

"Of course I did not." Olivia answered, laughing. "You were getting little favors and you thought they were from me! Oh, that's precious." 

She skipped around the desk and stopping behind his chair threw her arms around his neck. Olivia placed her cheek against skin rough with stubble and whispered into his ear.

"Severus, you have a secret admirer!"

"THAT is preposterous!" He declared. "I refuse to believe you didn't send these things and are now playing some silly game."

Keeping her arms about his neck, Olivia slid around and plumped her bottom into the professor's lap. "Truly, Severus," she spoke low, green eyes locked to black. "The only item belonging to me is the stick. I promise," she raised her hand in mock pledge. "that I did not send you any of those gifts. None. Zip! Zilch! Nadda!"

He read the truth in her eyes. She was not lying. Taking Olivia by the shoulder he removed her from his lap. He rose and began to collect each of the items, tossing them in the trash bin by the desk.

Olivia cried out, horrified." What are you doing? No, stop!"

"I don't want these things! I thought they were gifts from you…but.. Well, anyway. I do not care to keep these around."

"Severus, how could you? Someone went to considerable trouble to get these things to you. How dare you treat their thoughtfulness with contempt!" Olivia continued to scold as she retrieved the gifts from the trash and returned them to his desk. "Someone, a student perhaps, thought enough of you, cared enough for you to select and send each and every one of these…gifts." Her voice became soft, her eyes pleading with him to understand this unseen giver of gifts. "This, this is something wonderful, Severus. Don't toss it away."

She flogged him in a ripping game of UNO and when she swept from his chambers hours later, the small collection of gifts had been moved to a spot on the fireplace mantle.

******************************************************************

She ran everywhere.

Literally ran.

It seemed that Olivia had taken up the Muggle ritual of _exercise. _ Between classes she could be seen jogging up and down the various staircases and sprinting along the vast galleries. It wasn't just the fact that she ran that irked Snape. It was what she wore, or more truthfully, what she didn't wear that set his teeth on edge and caused the eyes of the majority of the male population of Hogwarts to pop from their sockets. On her runs through the school, Olivia would garb herself in skimpy Muggle tshirts and trousers so short and tight, Snape was sure they were illegal, **somewhere**. The fact she caused a traffic jam whenever her half-naked form jogged around a corner obviously never entered her mind. With her long hair tied back in a tail and the firm muscles of her legs displayed in a most immodest manner, Olivia would run on leaving chaos in her wake. After one particularly nasty snarl, leaving several Hufflepuff youths tangled in their book bags and robes, sprawled on the floor, Snape decided to take the matter to the headmaster.

"Headmaster, something must be done about Miss McGonagall." Snape declared in his most righteous tone.

"What has Olivia done now, Severus?" Dumbledore had asked politely sipping his tea. He already knew the answer. Dumbledore was aware of Olivia's routine and the resulting damage her lithe form had on the male portion of the student body. He was also aware of the damage to the body of a certain Potions instructor.

"Really, Albus," Snape ran fingers through his hair in frustration. "If she insists on engaging in this health kick, can't she at least put on some clothes?"

Dumbledore had chuckled at Snape's predicament. It simply wasn't common in the wizarding community to display so much… well, flesh. But Olivia's intentions were innocent and harmless. He said as much to the flustered Snape. 

"Severus, dear boy. If her exercise troubles you so much, may I suggest you not look?"

"**Not** look? Not **look**? How can one NOT LOOK when she is darting about the school practically naked? She is wreaking havoc on the male students. They can barely keep their minds on studies as it is. And now with your niece flaunting…"

"Now, Severus. I don't believe Olivia is hmmm, flaunting anything. She runs for the shear pleasure of it. I wish I had her stamina. Now, she is doing well with her students. They are being challenged and from all reports, they are rising to that challenge. Again, if her habits disturb you, avert your eyes." Dumbledore had contained his mirth until the office door closed behind the blustering Snape. He then laughed himself into a coughing fit.

***********************************************************************

"and the lasting impact of the decision in the case of Simple-v-Riding is … Yes, Miss Granger?"

Hermonie studied the roll of notes before her, checking the items off with her quill. "That Muggles, while not magical, are still entitled to habeas corpus protection under wizard law when they are in litigation with one from the Wizarding community. And that witches and wizards who knowingly engage in …let's see? Ah, here! Exchanges and barters with those in the Muggle community must accept the responsibility for disclosure."

"Excellent, Miss Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor." Olivia smiled hugely at the bushy haired seventh year.

"I'd have shown them a habeas corpus." Growled an insolent voice from the back of the room.

"That you again, Mr. Malfoy? Medications wearing off, are they?" Olivia refused to put up with this little toad. Not only was he annoying, he was stupid as well. Could Severus be correct when he hypothesized about the inbreeding of wealthy wizarding families? Olivia was willing to bet money on it. 

"If you don't have anything productive to add to Simple vs- Riding, may I suggest you reattach your muzzle and leave the rest of us to our learning." She glared toward the rear of the tiered room over her spectacles. Green eyes seeking and finding the silver haired wonder-git and his pet gargoyles, Thing 1 and Thing 2. She had tried NICE during the first meeting. The second class gathering required her to be FIRM. After two weeks of knuckle-dragging idiocy from the back gallery of Slytherins, Olivia threw caution and civility to the winds. This was her court. In this room, she was judge, jury and in their case, executioner.

"Ten points from Slytherin for allowing Mr. Malfoy to run about without his nurse and for demonstrating once and for all that genetic isolation ain't all it's cracked up to be." The back of the room broke out in hisses and boos.

Without breaking stride, Olivia responded, "Twenty points each to Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw for gamely carrying on despite the presence of mouth-breathers in the back row." The rest of the seventh years broke out in loud cheers and applause.

"Now!" Smiling, Olivia called over the hoots and cat-calls. "Can anyone explain to me how Simple-v-Riding has been used as precident in lower court rulings?"

Half the back row raised eager hands.

***********************************************************************

"Hello, Severus."

Oh, no. Please let her be dressed. Snape glanced over the top of the Daily Prophet.

Olivia pulled the band from her hair and allowed the damp mass to spill down her back. There was a dark V of sweat on the front of her thin tshirt, drawing his eyes to the firmness of her small round breasts. Snape ducked back behind the paper only to see a group of witches in the photo of a recent charity gala clutching their bellies and laughing at him silently. With an irritated snap of the paper, he turned the page.

Olivia's fingers bent down the top of the paper. "I said, hello Severus." She smile caused the pit of his stomach to draw up tightly.

"Miss McGonagall." He drawled, black eyes fixed on the print before him.

Olivia moved away to the storage cupboard along the back wall. "I had a wonderful run today. You really should give it a try. Get that tired blood of yours pumping." He could hear the cupboard door opening and peered over the page once more.

He surely didn't need to run to get his tired blood pumping.

Her back was turned to him and she was running a towel across her face and neck. Lifting her arms, Olivia wiped the sweat from under each. She missed the uncomfortable shifting of the man behind her as she bent at the waist, running the towel down the length of her firm, shapely legs.

She had her tail almost in his face! The curve of her buttocks was high and tight, the sides slightly indented. The material of her shorts clung like a second skin, leaving very little to the imagination and Snape almost groaned aloud when she stood up and placed her hands on her lower back and stretched deeply. She tossed the towel into the cupboard and began to pour over the robes hanging there.

"I have been meaning to ask you." She stated as she finally made her selection. "You are familiar with Draco Malfoy? What type of person is he?"

An alarm began to ring in Snape's brain. "Why do you ask?" he asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"This may not sound very teacher-like to you, but I don't like him." Olivia shrugged into a robe of deep blue leaving the front undone. Taking a gold foil box from a shelf and closing the cupboard door, she turned to face Snape.

Join the club, Snape responded in the silence of his mind. The spawn of Lucius Malfoy was a walking testimony that it is never too late for an abortion. In his seventh year, the silver-hair darling of Slytherin House, while not very bright, engaged in every vice allowed, and many that could result in his expulsion if were he caught. Snape wanted nothing more than to rid Hogwarts of Draco's foul presence, but his father's influence was strong. Lucius Malfoy sat on the Hogwarts Board of Governors. He was also a staunch, if secret supporter, of Voldemort. It would not do for the Slytherin Head of House to expel the son of one of the Dark Lord's pet curs. 

That Snape himself was still considered a pet of Voldemort was a fiction the potions professor continued to foster among the wizard world. And one that he hated.

Boredom oozing from his voice, Snape folded his paper and set it aside. "What has Mr. Malfoy done to earn your dislike?"

"He disrupts my class with his inane comments. He intimidates the weaker students with those ambulatory bookends that follow him around. He fails to turn in work on time, and when he does, it is inferior. He is sly, calculating, malicious," Snape watched as Olivia ticked the infractions off on her fingers. She continued. "He is insubordinate and boorish, he made a pass at me, and when I told him I was going to shove his hand up his butt, he pulled his wand and threatened me." 

"He what?" Snape hissed.

"He threatened me."

"No, you foolish woman! He made a pass at you?"

Olivia stood amazed at the man's priorities. " Oh, you just want to hear about the **really important** part. I see."

"Miss McGonagall, please, just humor me."

"Well, it was rather clumsy. Go figure. Grabbed my butt after class and told me in rather graphic terms what he would like to do to me. **I **then explained in rather graphic terms what I was going to do with his hand. He doesn't take rejection well. He should work on that. Anywho, after he pulled out his wand things started to get a bit nasty."

Snape was afraid to ask the next question, but he just had to know. "What did you do to him, Miss McGonagall?"

"I told him to hand over his wand." She answered simply.

"And he of course refused." He made it a statement, rather than a question.

"Nope, handed it right over." She produced the wand and gave it to Snape who just looked at it and then at Olivia in amazement.

"He just GAVE it to you? Why"

"Because I told him to. Anyway, when he left the room, he didn't have anywhere to stash it." Now she was laughing and placed a hand over her eyes in mock embarrassment.

"Why did he have no where to… stash it?" Snape was beginning to get a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Well, because he was sort of naked."

"Sort of WHAT?" Snape yelled.

"Naked. It doesn't improve his appearance, let me tell you."

The Slytherin head of House groaned and closed his eyes, only to snap them open as an image of Malfoy's pale, naked butt filled his mind. He shivered in disgust.

"And where is Mr. Malfoy now, may I ask?"

"I don't know, but my money is on him hiding in the dungeons somewhere. Got there pretty darned quick, I imagine. He's quite the little runner!" Olivia was laughing uproariously by now, tears running down her face. She noticed the man's failure to join in her mirth and wiping her face, grew quiet.

"Olivia, I want you to listen to me very carefully." Snape's voice dropped low and threatening. Olivia's brow furrowed.

"You are in an extremely dangerous position." He leaned forward, placing elbows on his black clad knees, his head hanging. "You have attracted the notice of someone who could do you great harm. You have humiliated a member of a very powerful family." Looking up, he saw concern on the pale face. Good, she needs to be afraid.

"Promise me that you will do nothing, **nothing** to Malfoy without discussing it with me first. I would love to see you splatter the little git like a bug, but that is not to be. Promise me, Olivia. Promise me that you will steer clear of Draco Malfoy."

His word were so impassioned, his concern so evident, Oliva had no choice. "Sure." She whispered, uncertain. "Will you tell me…?"

"I can't tell you anything more now! I will have to think about this. This could prove to be very sticky. How you managed to muck up your first term… Damn it all woman, you should put on some clothes. What do you expect from your students when you parade yourself before them like this?" He flicked angrily at the open robe she wore.

Laughing, Olivia placed a hand to his shoulder and pushed him firmly back into the chair.

"So what you're saying is that I just got what I deserve? Let the little rodent have his way with me simply because I don't want to hack off his daddy?"

He had the grace to blush over that one.

"Get over it, Snape. I am what I am. You don't like what you see, then don't look." That she echoed the words of the headmaster did not escape Snape's notice. He wondered if Dumbledore had spoken to her after all. Then all thought of Dumbledore, Malfoy, and breathing left his brain because Olivia pushed aside her robes and sat facing him, straddling his lap, her firm thighs on either side of his own. She wiggled and snuggled her self more comfortably as he attempted to climb backwards over the chair.

"Oh sit still. I have something I want to show you." Olivia was opening the gold foil box and setting the lid aside.

"Miss McGonagall, I must ask you to get off my lap this instant!"

"No, you mustn't. Now look. Do you know what these are?" She held the box under his nose.

"They are chocolates! Now will you get up or must I deposit you on the floor?" His voice was cracked and strained. The heat from her lower body was scorching its way through the material of his trousers. His body had responded instantly and his crotch ached painfully, delightfully, with her nearness.

Olivia laughed, a little girl laugh, "They are not **just** chocolates!" She whispered conspiratorially. "They are _Muggle_ chocolates! Do you know what that means?" Her green eyes danced and sparkled. Snape wished he could share in her delight, but at the moment, Muggles and their candies were far down on his list of priorities. 

"Miss McGonagall, someone could walk in at any moment. Please do not make me cast you to the floor. Now, PLEASE get off my lap! " This last was nearly a scream. Her nearness to his hips was playing havoc with his crotch and his mind. Already he could envision himself warding the door against intruders and taking her right there in the chair. She would probably not put up much of a fight. But, then again, maybe she would and then he could….

Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!

She ignored him and continued to point to the contents of the box. 

"It means," Olivia grinned. "That they don't do _anything!_ They don't make you spit green fire, leak smoke from the ears, levitate, or fart God Save the Queen! They just lay there in their little brown, crinkle wrappers and politely wait for you to eat them. Just think Severus, a sweet you don't have to chase down and tackle! I ordered them from a catalogue. Here, try one."

She picked out a rectangle of dark chocolate and held it out for him.

Snape regarded the sweet with suspicion, then looked up to Olivia's laughing face.

"Are you afraid I am feeding you a potion?" She asked.

"No, it is just that I don't like chocolate." He lied.

"You liar! Mama told me she gives you a box every year for Christmas. Come on, open up."

His face grew harder, if that were possible. He tried to intimidate her with the stare that sent many a seventh year screaming from the room.

Failure.

"Come on, Severus. I know you want it." She coaxed.

You don't know the half of it, his mind groaned. He decided to relent. Better to give in and get her off him before he embarrassed them both. He reached for the candy.

Only to have her snatch it away!

"Nope! Changed my mind. You have to come get it… here." And the cunning little witch placed the dark rectangle between her sharp front teeth!

"Now, Miss McGonagall! This must cease."

"Aire oo."

"What did you say?"

"Aire oo." She repeated

"You DARE me?"

"UhUh. Uh-ul aire oo."

"Double dare me?" He snapped.

"UhUl-og aire oo."

THIS was too much. Double-dog dare! How dare she?

He fastened his hands to either side of her face and pulled both sweets to his lips.

His teeth closed down on the bit of chocolate dangling temptingly from her lips. Slicing through the candy, he transferred it to the back of his mouth letting his tongue plunge forward, invading, exploring, claiming.

Olivia moaned softly as he finally moved to take her mouth. She had ached for his touch, feigning playfulness, all the while praying he would belly up to the bar and demand she fork over the goods. Gods, she was ready for him, wanting him, needing him. What was it about this sullen man that drove her to distraction? Her arms wound their way like vines about his head and neck. She slid her hips nearer to his belly and gasped into his mouth as she discovered the evidence of his arousal. His mouth tasted of sweet, thick chocolate and himself.

"Oh, my isn't this the cutest sight?" Maxwell Dillard whined from the doorway. "Aren't you supposed to be teaching constitutional law right about now, Olivia?" His words were calm but the tone gave evidence of his turmoil. His chest ached to see the lovely potions master giving his body to that trashy woman, that THING. She wasn't even human! Sidling into the room, purple robes whirling, Max longed to tell Severus the truth about the bitch. Pursing rouged lips, Max considered a course of action. Maybe he would tell Severus. Maybe he would.

Olivia looked deeply into the black coals before her, "I will see you later. Tell Cat that I am bringing him a snack." She placed a quick kiss on Snape's mouth and pushed away from him.

Gathering up her things Olivia moved to the door. "Max, that color really makes you look like a vampire, you know."

Dillard watched her leave and then turned to the man who remained. "Severus, I hate to be the one to tell you, but she is an animal." If Max was going for effect, he failed.

You're telling me, Snape groaned to himself, trying to shift his weight without clueing in the sultry DAD professor.

"She is not a human, Severus. You don't believe me, just ask Minerva. Ask Dumbledore." Maxwell's pale face twisted into a sneer. "They probably won't tell you, though. Got to protect their tame monster."

He had the potion master's attention now. "What do you mean by 'monster'?" He inquired dangerously.

"Oh Severus, I hate to be the bearer of ill tidings," Yea, right, thought Snape.

"but Olivia is a shapeshifter. Have you never wondered why her parents gave her away? They were afraid of her. Shapeshifting is one of the darker Dark Arts. Only those truly imbued with the dark can do what she is capable of." Dillard paused, checking for Snape's reaction to his words.

Snape kept his face neutral. Olivia, a shapeshifter? Was it possible? She seemed so…well normal. There was no evil in her that he could detect. He had seen evil at its worst.

"Be cautious around her, Severus." Maxwell whispered. "She is up to something. She could be very dangerous."

Snape rose from the chair. "I have classes to teach, Mr. Dillard. Excuse me."

He didn't appear in the dining hall that night and later when Olivia dropped by his chambers, she found them locked and warded. Sighing, she left Cat's snack on the floor.

She could hear his plaintive meowing.

***********************************************************************

"Severus, are you familiar with the Christian saint, Brigit?" Dumbledore inquired gently, handing the moody professor a cup of tea. He moved to hand a similar cup to Professor McGonagall, who sat primly upright, her eyes filled with worry.

Snape sat quietly, thinking. He was not well versed in the lore of Christian Philosophy, though he knew many of the stories surrounding their "saints" came from the mists of ancient time. Brigit was the Celtic name for a goddess worshiped before the time of the Roman conquests. She was the goddess of the three waters, the bearer of Spring, the prize of the High Hunt at year's dying.

"I have some small knowledge of the legend, yes." Snape replied.

The conversation carried on into the small hours of the morning. When Professor Snape finally took his leave of Dumbledore's chambers, his face was ashen and his eyes were filled with tears.

*********************************************************************

"Damn it, woman!" Snape snarled as the last of the students silently filed from the Quidditch field. Draco Malfoy's lips were curled in a triumphant sneer.

"This is no game we are playing here." 

Olivia had been ready to agree and apologize for her flippant behavior during the first hands-on meeting of the Dueling Club, but his tone and the way he abused her in front of the students stirred her anger until it nearly matched his own.

"Professor Snape, if you want to yell at me for my mistakes, please wait until we are alone. I will not tolerate being…"

"Shut up!" He snapped, black eyes boring into hers. He did however refrain from speaking to her again as the unusually quiet students climbed the hill back to the school.

Olivia had turned away and busied herself by packing up their supplies and shouldering the heavy canvas bag that held various objects they had brought along to use in the dueling. Tucking her wand into her robe pocket, Olivia moved past Snape, fully intending to follow the students only to find her arm clamped in a hand of iron. Olivia attempted to pull her arm from his grip but he only increased the pressure, causing her to gasp from the pain.

Snape pulled her sharply to him, thrusting his face into hers. "This has been the most incredibly **stupid** parody of a Dueling Class I have ever had the misfortune to attend! What were you thinking of, if indeed you were thinking at all?" Narrowed black eyes burned so hotly Olivia could almost feel the heat, but she forced her voice to its lowest, most threatening level.

"You will take your hand off me, sir." She ground out. She did not attempt to pull from him. She would not give him the pleasure of seeing her struggle. Her own eyes had hardened to chips of green ice and Olivia kept them fixed with Snape's.

"Or you will do WHAT?" He snarled. "Hit me with a Tickling Charm? Perhaps cause flowers to sprout from my ears? You seem to think that Dumbledore wants us to give the kiddies a few hours of fun each week instead of preparing them for war. What will they do **if**," he paused and pulled her even closer, increasing the pressure on her arm. "No, **when **they meet an agent of Voldemort's. Most assuredly, they will **die** if they attempt to emulate the foolish behavior of their fun-loving professor from Hogwarts."

"I told you, Snape, take your hand off me." Olivia growled low. She could feel the desire to alter coming over her. The need to protect herself produced a feral glow in her eyes and she very nearly hissed in his face. Instead she shifted her weight slightly, stepping into his grip. All the anger boiling in her gut exploded upwards and drove her knee like a fired cannon into his groin. 

Snape's face turned ashen as the air leaked from his mouth in a rush. His hand melted from her as he collapsed into a dark heap. Olivia turned and moved for the exit. The bag she carried irritated her and she flung it to the ground. To hell with it. Let **him** bring it back to the castle.

Behind her she could hear his guttural moan. "Bitch! You bitch!"

Sparing a quick glance over her shoulder, Olivia was alarmed to see the black robed man rise unsteadily to his feet and begin to stagger after her. He must have balls of solid bronze! Olivia began to feel the stirrings of fear and the desire to alter grew stronger. She couldn't let him see her change! She had to force the wild yearnings down. She was stronger than her non-human forms, no matter their primitive survival instincts. She could get back to the castle, hide amongst the safety of numbers. Hiking up her robes, she moved faster.

She had almost reached the top of the hill when Snape was upon her.

His body slammed into her and brought them both crashing to the damp ground. Olivia twisted against him as he struggled to pin her beneath him. Scrambling desperately and kicking out with her feet, Olivia's hands fumbled in the confining robes for her wand. Pulling the wand free, she clawed her fingers into the turf, trying to find purchase but he had a firm grip on her clothing. Seeing no other escape, Olivia released the clasp holding the garment closed at the neck and shimmed clear, leaving Snape with a handful of material.

Clad in only t shirt and running pants, Olivia staggered on, her breath coming in short painful gasps. Her ribs ached sharply from the tackle. Had he broken a rib? Pressing a hand to her side she moved on.

Her head was snatched backward as he grabbed a handful of flying brown hair. As she fell, Olivia raised her wand to cast a spell. A blast, like iron slammed into her wrist. He grabbed her wand hand and slammed it repeatedly against the ground. Her fingers grew numb. The wand fell away.

Snape collapsed on top of her, his breathing harsh and loud. Olivia gasped as his weight fell on her damaged ribs. 

"Madam, when I have swallowed my testicles, I am going to teach you an extremely important lesson." His voice growled into her ear. His breathing was ragged and Olivia could feel the slamming of his heart against her chest.

"There is nothing I want to learn from you tonight, Severus. You will let me up and I will go back to the castle. When we are both calm, then we will discuss what happened here tonight."

"No! We will clear this up right now!" He kept a crushing grip on one wrist as he pushed himself up and away. Olivia was forced to stand or be dragged. To her amazement, he staggered towards the Forbidden Forest. Olivia planted her feet and grabbed at his fingers curled around her wrist. Snape continued on, even as Olivia staggered and fell. He took no notice and dragged her the remainder of the way.

Alarmed to the point of panic, Olivia tried yelling for help, but was silenced instantly when he slapped her hard with the back of his hand.

"Shut up, before you attract the notice of every horror residing in this wood."

He paused for a moment, to allow her to gain her footing then set off again. They continued on deeper into the woods. In the moonless dark, the trees took on monstrous qualities. Finally, he stopped. Releasing her wrist, Snape reached into his robes and retrieved her wand, tossing it at her feet.

"Tonight, my dear you are the fox in a Revel Hunt. Surely you have heard of these even in the States." It was not a question. 

Olivia's blood turned to ice. She had heard of the Hunts. A victim, sometimes a Muggle, sometimes a wizard that had earned the disdain of his fellow Revelers, would be loosed in an isolated spot. The goal of the "fox" was to make it back to a certain point before a set time passed. The "fox" was stalked all along the way. Olivia had never heard of a "fox" surviving a Revel Hunt. It had been a favorite sport of Voldemort.

Olivia pulled herself up as tall as she could and matched Snape glare for glare. "I am most assuredly NOT going to be a part of this sick game you play, Severus. I am going home."

She spun on her heel but then fell to her knees as the force of his spell hit her.

The pain was beyond description. It raced through her body and down her limbs like liquid fire. A scream ripped from her throat as she twisted and flailed under the spell's influence.

And then it was gone.

Olivia whimpered. Her body continued to twitch and spasm for sometime. Snape stood silently over her.

"Why are you doing this?" She could barely get the words past her lips. Her mouth tasted of blood. She must have bitten her tongue.

"To demonstrate to you just how abysmally unprepared you are for the tasks ahead of you. And before you credit me with this delightful interlude, it was Dumbledore's idea."

"You're lying!" Olivia croaked, pushing herself up.

"No, I am not. The Headmaster and I both agree that your education is sorely lacking in the more, how shall I put this, practical aspects of life with Voldemort on the loose."

Snape knelt down beside Olivia, his wand dangling from long supple fingers. "You need to know what you will be up against, Olivia. You have drawn the attention of someone who has the ear of the Dark Lord. Tonight you will find out just what you are up against. Think of it as a reality check."

She wanted to kill him, rip out his hard black eyes and shove them down his throat.

"Your task is to make it back to the castle before sunrise. You have your wand, your wits, nothing more. My task is to stop you. I will hold nothing back. I will hit you with everything I have at my disposal, as should you. This is not a game anymore, Olivia. You are playing for your life tonight." He paused, stepped closer to her and lifted her chin so that she could see the deadly intent on his face. "As much as it pains me… I will kill you if I have to." He could read the alarm and fear in her eyes, and then the emerald orbs went hard, flinty. Good girl, he thought releasing her. "Now, go!"

Olivia didn't wait for a second command. Calling her wand into her fist, she whirled and vanished into the trees.

Snape watched her go. Run, dearest.

************************************************************************Olivia's first instinct had been to change into her owl form and fly home. Let him wander around the woods all night like some sadistic Boy Scout! The effects of his painful spell lingered and she could not make the change just yet. So she staggered on, trying to remember all she could from her time with Native American shaman. 

Find your center.

Calm.

Calm.

Become the forest. 

He is the intruder.

Become the hunter, rather than the hunted.

Her body dissolved and formed into the lithe, compact body of the lynx.

Now, she was the hunter.

************************************************************************

The dark wizard stood amazed as Olivia's body flowed into the body of a graceful, cat- like animal. No wonder she gets on so well with Cat, he mused. So, Dillard had been telling the truth about the shapeshifting. He knew she was unregistered, he kept careful tabs on the list of animagi maintained by the Ministry of Magic. He would alter his plans accordingly. He wondered what type of cat she had become. He had never seen its like before.

***********************************************************************

The night passed in a dream-like Hell for Olivia. Each time she felt she had succeeded in eluding her tormentor, he would blast her with his wand and then slither off into the dark. Her entire body ached. The wound on her leg throbbed unrelentingly. She could barely think of her next move through the pain and exhaustion. 

Now, her final opportunity approached. Dawn was coming. She could see the lightning in the Eastern sky. Morning must not catch her in the forest.

She balanced on tense pads. Each hair on her body was erect and throbbing with tension. Her tufted ears captured a noise.

He was coming. He would pass right under her perch. Nothing could be more perfect.

Crouching, she waited. With one leap, she would lock her fangs at the base of his skull. A grinding crunch, a twist and it would all be over. She would be safe.

And her heart would be broken for all eternity.

Snape moved on silent feet. His ears listened for any shifting in the movement of the wind, an alteration in the sway of the trees. She was near. He could feel it. Dawn was coming. This must end. He held his wand at the ready.

A crushing blow plowed his face into the wet humus of the forest floor. Claws raked his shoulders and back while a deafening scream filled his ears. Rolling instinctively, Snape attempted to throw off his attacker. Screaming a spell of deflection, he was relieved to feel the crushing weight and raking claws flung from him. The respite was short lived. He was slammed to the ground on his back, the wand flying from his hand, his throat captured in the vise of Olivia's jaws. He buried his hands desperately in the thick hair about the creature's neck but could gain no purchase. The jaws continued to squeeze. His vision grew spotted, tiny lights danced before his eyes.

He began to drift.

And then the pressure was gone.

The cat sat panting. Blood ran from a nasty burn on its foreleg. Snape gasped for air, watching the animal, wondering how much of Olivia's mind was controlling its actions.

Rolling over to his hands and knees, Snape pushed himself to his feet, swaying slightly.

"Accio, wand." The slender rod flashed into his hand.

Snape studied the animal before him. That it was damaged and in pain was evident. The cat's sides labored to bring air into its lungs. The eyes, still alert, were filled with pain. Staggering, the tawny cat lowered its body to the ground, flopped on its side and was still.

Keeping his wand at the ready, the wizard approached the downed cat. He could hear the labored breathing, see the blood tinted saliva hanging from its open mouth. The green-gold eyes never left his as Snape moved closer.

Settling on his knees beside the damaged cat, Snape carefully showed his wand hand. Slowly he lowered the wand to the ground and lifting his hand, left it there. The cat continued to watch. Tenderly, the dark man laid his fingers on the blood-spattered fur.

"Olivia." He whispered.

Ok. This has taken some time to write. Many, many thanks to Luvwillie for all her suggestions and help. I still have no printer so the spelling errors and grammar errors… hey, y'all handle 'em. I am a story teller, not an English major.

I don't want any reviews that flame the story line using Saint Brigit. I am a Christian, but hey, the Good Lord gave me a brain to use and common sense to know fact from fiction. If my use of Brigit flies in your face, opps. You shouldn't be on this page in the first place. This is make-believe people, so flame away. I will just hit delete. If anyone wants to help me with Brigit-lore, feel free to send me what you know.

I just love this story, and yes they will shag before Halloween, I promise.


	11. Chapter 11

****

The Birth of the Goddess-

****

The usual disclaimers are still in place. JK Rowling came up with Harry Potter and his world. I am just here on a visit. I am STILL not making any money on this but I am having the time of my life telling the story. Thank you, thank you for all your wonderful reviews. I read and heed them all. How else would a storyteller grow? I intend to write those of you who leave your email in the review section, thanking you. If you don't leave an address, I thank you here. The Annihilate spell comes from the wonderful story "Other Side of Darkness" by Abby at tsfa. If you have not been there, you really, really, really have to go. I don't know if she made up this spell or not. I haven't seen it anywhere else that I can remember, so I give credit for it here.

Let me see, is there anything else…

Now, as the darling Severus would say, "I digress."

Snape could feel the trembling in the wild body under his hand. The yellow-green eyes never left his, as the large cat lay wounded, possibly dying on the damp leaves of the Forbidden Forest.

"Olivia." He whispered again. "You must alter into your human form. Do it now, Olivia." Snape was unsure how much of Olivia's mind was functioning inside the panting animal. He moved his fingers slowly down the length of the warm, furred body. He tensed and ceased his inspection as a low rumbling leaked from the damaged creature. Moving cautiously, Snape eased away from the cat as it struggled to rise.

Olivia registered pain. Her entire body throbbed with exhaustion and bright flashes of hurt. She had watched the approach of the bastard who had done this to her. To think she had actually trusted him, pursued him like a foolish teenager under the spell of her first crush. She should have killed him while she had the chance. Her jaws had been locked around his windpipe. She had felt the fight, the life being squeezed from his body. 

She had been unable to force herself complete the act. She would not kill. Not even him.

And he was here, crouching near her, his wand laid aside in an attempt to regain her trust. Fat chance that. When he slid his hand down the length of her body the anger began to boil out over her pain. She allowed a threatening growl to roll from her throat and slowly, painfully pushed her feline body erect.

Snape observed cautiously as the animal before him moved upright. Even after she was fully erect the body continued to rise, elongating, and a soft nimbus of white-blue light emanated from her changing form, filling the clearing with a smoky brightness.

Then the light was gone and Olivia stood swaying, her clothing torn and bloody, her body covered in jagged, oozing wounds. In her trembling right hand she clutched her wand. She held the gaze of the wizard, green eyes hard and cold. There was pain there in the verdigris pools, and disillusionment. Snape's soul cringed as he viewed the evidence of his attacks on her body and the loss of trust in her eyes. Would he ever be able to make her understand the necessity of what had transpired during the night, what still remained for him to do? Would he get the chance?

Continuing to face her, Snape stepped back several paces, calling his wand to his grip and instantly directing it at Olivia.

"Miss McGonagall, defend yourself." He ordered coldly, flicking black hair from his face with a toss of his head.

Olivia swayed, almost stumbled, but she never broke contact with his eyes.

"No." Her voice was raspy, but firm.

"You **will **defend yourself or, by Merlin, I will kill you where you stand." Snape growled low.

Olivia didn't even flinch. Snape watched in gut chilling horror as she slowly opened the fingers of her right hand and allowed the wand to fall to the ground.

"Do it." She whispered, looking directly into his face. Her eyes were green fire. "You had better be quick about it. It will be dawn soon."

"Miss McGonagall!" He roared, then stopped. His breathing was harsh and strained. She was calling his hand and he could see no way clear for either of them.

"Olivia," Snape pleaded, his voice finally breaking. "I cannot allow you to leave this wood until one of us has been defeated. You MUST defend yourself. Prove to me that you have the strength of will, the power to fulfill your destiny. Otherwise…" Snape ran his free hand over his face, feeling the tears he had not realized he was crying.

"You have tormented me, tortured me this entire night." Olivia's voice was a terrible hiss.

"You promised to kill me if I failed this little **test** you brewed up with Uncle Albus. What are you waiting for? If you hurry, you will be back in time for breakfast." Her voice was still weak, but her words held the force of a hammer blow.

Snape continued to hold his wand at the ready. He was prepared to do as he had promised. And when he was finished, he would not be eating breakfast. He had an excellent little toddy brewed and bottled, nestled in his pocket. She would not go alone into the next world. Although, he reasoned dryly, she would more than likely not appreciate his company.

"You had the chance, Olivia." The tormented wizard pointed out. "You had the opportunity to save yourself a few moments ago. I was down, beaten. You were foolish to show mercy. I will… can give none to you." 

"I am not the killer you are, Professor. I felt the twisted pleasure you took from the hunt. You enjoyed each scream you tore from me. You got off on it! I will never sink that low, never. Not even to save myself." Olivia pulled her torn body more erect, her head high.

Lavender light was moving through the clearing. Birds were beginning to call salutations in the boughs of the trees. A freshening breeze lifted tangled wisps of Olivia's hair and she closed her eyes, lifting her face into the moving air. A tingle, like mint shimmed along her arms and down the sweat soaked material of her back. I'm going to miss this, she reflected sadly. She opened her eyes again to regard the potions master, his wand steady in his hand. A tiny smile quirked at the corners of her lips.

"I wanted so much to love you."

Snape screamed in frustrated rage. "Damn you, woman! Will you or will you not defend yourself?" Only to howl again as once more she shook her head.

"Oh gods! Oh gods, why have I been chosen for this task?" The raging wizard swayed, caught himself and hurled his fury at the quiet witch before him. "I cannot let you leave here weak and unprepared. I will not turn my face away and allow you to run headlong to destruction because you refuse to accept the course destiny has charted for you!"

"Olivia, you must not become his bride." His voice cracked, but held conviction.

At his words, Olivia turned her eyes away. "I refuse to fight you."

"You can stop me, you know you have the power. Remember Malfoy and the wand. You told him to give it to you. He did! He placed his only channel for magic into your hands! Olivia, a wizard NEVER gives up his wand simply because he is told to do so! Don't let me kill you, Olivia!"

"I don't know how!" She wailed.

"You do! Now, by the gods, STOP ME!"

"I don't want to be that per…" She was crying loudly, screaming over his demands.

"Pick up your wand and defend yourself, you bawling bitch!" Snape growled. An excruciating pain had centered its self in his chest, threatening to blast outwards and cast his heart upon the damp ground.

"I want to live!" Olivia shrieked, her hands clutched into fists at her breast.

"That's too damn bad." Snape whispered, the killing spell trembling on his lips.

The force of the blow lifted the black robed wizard from the ground and hurled him across the clearing, his wand flying from his hand. He slammed against the unforgiving trunk of a massive oak and crumbled to a heap at its roots. His vision was blurred and there was a horrid ringing in his ears, as if he were standing in a massive bell tower as the hour was being struck. A horrific numbness had set in at the back of his skull and was slithering its way down his spine and into his extremities. Through the haze of pain Snape saw the shape of Olivia moving towards him across the clearing. She looked so far away! He shook his head in attempt to clear the fog that wrapped around his brain. Gods, how had he gotten all the way over here?

An unseen hand gripped him by the throat and lifted his limp form to his feet, then continued on until Snape was dangling in air, his toes just inches from the ground. He brought his hands up to battle with whatever held him, but he encountered only air.

As he struggled to free himself, to call for his wand, Olivia continued her slow advance, her empty wand hand extended towards him. Snape ceased his grappling with the unseen force as the reality of what he was seeing jelled in his brain. 

Olivia was not holding her wand.

She was casting, yet she was not using a wand. She was tapping into her powers.

A tiny trickle of relief leaked into his senses, but he acknowledged that his present circumstances were still tenuous. 

The battered witch approached the dangling wizard with a look of innocent amazement on her face. Her green eyes traveled up the form hanging suspended before her to the hand she held out from her body. 

Tentatively, she raised the pale appendage higher. The dangling wizard politely rose a few feet. Olivia made note of this and then rapidly swung her hand to the right. 

Snape flew like a monstrous crow across the clearing.

The sharp crack of the raven head against a low hanging bough was almost drowned out by a thunderous bellow from the hurtling black shroud.

Thoughtfully, Olivia brought Snape to hang before her. A trickle of blood ran down the side of his face. His eyes were snapping in pain-filled rage.

"Woman! What do yo…" His voice was cut off abruptly.

"Oh, shut up for a moment, will you, Professor Snape?" Olivia requested calmly. She left him suspended before her. Curiously, testing the effect, she closed her hand and lowered it to her side. Snape remained dangling like a villain puppet in a child's play.

"Hmmm. That is interesting." Olivia tapped her upper lip with a dirty finger. She noticed the condition of her hand. Spreading her arms wide, her green eyes moved over the many burns, cuts, and bruises.

Hesitantly, she placed fingertips over her aching ribs. Closing her eyes, Olivia was amazed that she could 'see' the damage in her mind. Myriad tiny fissures were running along two of her ribs and the surrounding tissue was stained dark by ruptured capillaries. Pausing, she attempted to understand the damage. She did not have the training, she would need to seek Poppy's help when she got back to the castle. 

Snape watched as Olivia laid her fingers lightly on her ribs, her eyes drifted shut and her brow furrowed in concentration. She seemed to be probing for something that eluded her. Slowly shaking her head Olivia opened her eyes and studied the other hurts. The burns on her forearm and right hip were the most painful and she murmured a cleaning charm carefully blending in a healing charm. The wet, bloody marks began to dry and mend, the flesh fading from angry red, to bright pink, finally to a pearly white. Snape wanted to shout out his joy at what she was accomplishing, but the charm she placed on his voice refused to allow anything save air to escape his throat. 

The worst of her injuries healed, Olivia turned and moved back across the clearing, scanning the ground. She located her wand and bending gingerly from the knees, squatted to pick it up. The young woman looked at the shining shaft of wood. Honeylocust, seventeen and three-quarter inches, fox fur core. She had purchased it with money Minerva had sent for her tenth birthday. Until this morning it had never left her side. In her heart Olivia knew she had no use for the wand any longer. Never actually needed it in the first place. The power, the magic was a part of her. It flowed through her veins, sang in the very cell of her body. She had no need for this external channel. 

Turning, Olivia made her way back to the dangling wizard, calling his wand to her hand as she went. She was pleased to see that Snape had ceased his struggles against her hovering charm. It had made him look foolish, all that thrashing around. The silencing charm had come in handy. She might get a chance to use it again before this was all over with. The thought made her smile.

She was still smiling as she approached Snape and recognized the fear in his coal black eyes before he swiftly pushed it away. Olivia couldn't refuse the desire to prick him one last time before setting him free. Holding those fathomless black eyes with her own, Olivia casually tossed her wand into the air speaking calmly, "Annihilate." 

Her wand exploded with a resounding CRACK, the residue falling like dust to the leaf littered ground. Snape cocked one fine black brow.

Impressive.

"I can only hope that you are finished with this little exercise. I have no desire to hurt you, Sever…" She caught herself. "Professor Snape." Olivia was twirling his wand through her fingers like a baton. "But I will not allow you to damage me further. Do you understand?" 

He nodded.

"Oh, you can talk now." She informed Snape, a ghost of a smile on her lips.

Damn, he thought to himself, does nothing ever get her down? No, of course not. She **was **the fresh day a-dawning, Spring personified. Even dirty and damaged, the pure, clean life force flowed from her in waves. 

"I will make no more moves against you, Miss McGonagall." If she wanted to return to formality now, so be it. Who was he to argue with a goddess?

"Do you think I might be let down now?" He inquired, pointing to the ground as he spoke.

His body floated gently down until his feet were once more touching earth. She extended the hand holding his wand. He took it from her and smoothly, quickly tucked it away. 

Olivia continued to regard the imposing wizard before her. He could see the questions in her eyes, almost hear them bubbling from her pale pink lips. He was not to be disappointed.

"Did Uncle Albus really tell you to kill me? Is he that frightened of what I could become?"

"I doubt the headmaster has ever been frightened of anything." Snape told her, his voice low, a soothing black velvet caress. "After an interesting revelation from Maxwell Dillard concerning your shapeshifting talent, I confronted Dumbledore. Dillard has no love for you, by the way."

"As if I care. Go on."

"We had a very long, disturbing conversation, Albus, Minerva and I. They told me of your birth, who you truly are. They had an extremely difficult time of it, but they finally convinced me of the threat not only to you, but to everyone who opposes Voldemort."

Olivia was looking up into the trees, watching the birds make their way from one branch to the next, calling to each other in delighted bird song.

"Brigit?" Snape whispered.

Her eyes snapped back to his. "Don't call me by that name." 

"That is who you are." He reasoned.

"Yea, but I don't have to like it." She sighed. "You haven't answered my question."

He nodded.

"Dumbledore asked if I would be willing to help you see reason, as it were. We all agreed that until you willingly embraced your true self and learned to use the powers you have possessed since birth, you would be no match for Voldemort when he came to claim you. The, hm- manner of your instruction, was left up to me." He watched her face grow hard as he said this.

"Olivia, I am not a patient man. Our time grows short. Voldemort is on the rise. His powers grow each day. Even now, he is creating some spell, I don't know what it is, but it frightens me." He ran a slender hand through his hair, sighing deeply.

He took a step towards her and was relieved when she didn't back away. Slowly as not to frighten her, he raised his hand and gently stroked a finger down her cheek. "The decision to kill you if you did not relent was mine." Her features remained hard and now her lips thinned into an angry line.

Snape continued, his voice strained. "I would not see you as bride to the King of Hell, Olivia. And before you ask, no, I don't think you would have possessed the strength to resist him. Your body would have submitted to him willingly, even as your soul screamed its self into madness for all eternity. I would rather you dead at my feet, by my own hand than have you suffer his embrace." His hand fell to his side.

"Your mother and uncle would have sent you into exile, attempting to hide you. I deemed that route to be a failure. He would seek you out, turn over mountains to find you. He would crack the world and sift the soil through his black, rotting fingers until he winnowed you out. There would be no escaping him, Olivia."

"I felt I had no choice. I neither expect or deserve your forgiveness." Ebony eyes sought and held hers and Olivia could read the pain of his choice in their bottomless depths. With a swirl of black cloth, Snape turned and made his way back through the forest.

Olivia watched him go. How DOES he do that WHOOSH-thing, she wondered. 

Already she could feel her anger and fear of him slipping away. His audacity, and that of Minerva and Dumbledore, had fanned the flames of her rage. That they should take it upon themselves to force her into this role had caused a maddening desire for revenge to wrap its self about her heart. But it could not take hold there. 

Oh, she wanted to latch on to her anger, groped for it with desperate hands, but it was not in her nature to with-hold forgiveness. It flowed from her just as a well bubbles up from the earth. It, was her natural inclination to laugh and frolic, tease and entice. She was the Lady of Three Waters, the bearer of Spring, the goddess of fire born again with each sunrise. In her right hand she carried the holly staff, in her left, a rod of iron. She was born to bring life, forgiveness and love.

And right now, all of that really pissed her off.

Sighing heavily, Olivia followed the trail Snape took back to the castle.

************************************************************************

Wormtail skittered to a halt, remembering to drop to hands and knees as he approached the black, stinking thing that was Voldemort. The wizard's hands shook as he reached out and grasped the hem of the Dark Lord's robe, placing a kiss on the foul material.

"I heard your call, Master." The cowering bundle mewed. He closed his eyes in dark ecstasy as the hand of his master stroked down his head. Like a cringing dog, Wormtail sat at his master's feet.

"She has been born, my Wormtail!" Came a triumphant hiss from above the wizard's bowed head. "This dawning I heard her birth cry. My beloved. My queen." The black, rotted hand continued to stroke the trembling creature before him. "The flames on her altar exploded into life as the goddess touched her true self. Soon," he moaned. "She will be mine." Voldemort's voice faded.

The man at his feet risked a glance up into the face of evil. The Dark Lord's eyes were closed, his blood red tongue rasped slowly over near fleshless black lips. The demonic face was contorted into terrifying ecstasy as his other hand began a horrible dance under the fetid black robes.

Wormtail waited in tantalizing dread for the command to service his master, but it did not come this time. Soon he felt the body near him jerk and spasm violently as a terrifying scream signaled Voldemort's release. 

"You wish me to fetch her, Master?" Wormtail's voice shook. He would do anything this one asked of him.

"No, my faithful one. I know not where she is. She must be sought and brought to me that I might woo her." An insane laugh filled the dark chamber. "I will call my Death Eaters to me. They will hunt for my lovely and bring her to me. You will feed the flames on the altar of our goddess. They must be kept burning for her arrival. You know what is required. Begone!"

"Yes, my Lord!" Wormtail sighed, kissed the tattered robes once more before crawling backwards from the chamber.

Voldemort did not watch him go. He was sending out his call. Tonight, the Dark Mark would burn on the flesh of his devoted servants. The pain would be unrelenting. To deny the call would be courting death. He would see who would respond to the summons.

****

Oooo, that scared me! For all of you who were wondering when the scary stuff was coming, here it is.

Please read and respond. I live for your feedback. Those of you kind enough to review have been a great help. Huggs and kisses to you and yours.


	12. Chapter 12

****

The Summons-

Usual disclaimers are still in place.

Thank you for all the _nice_ reviews. If it is too fluffy and sweet for some of you…

Well then, tuff.

About Brigit. This is what I have been able to find out. Brigit is a Catholic saint. There is a cloistered nunnery somewhere in England where a flame is kept going in her honor. This flame is tended by 19 virgins. Before she was bumped up to sainthood, Brigit was very much a pagan figure. She was known by many names and traits, a few I have used here in the story. She is the Spring, the re-newed earth. Little is actually known about the worship of Brigit. I did find out that she was married to the King of Hell, though he wasn't the really bad guy Voldemort can be. She bore three sons, though some legends say they became one, Brian. Hence a trinity, three in one. The trinity can hold all power and control. Brigit's legend includes a lover, Seveitus. Sound familiar? The actual worship of Brigit was not for males. I guess they could acknowledge her divinity but not attend Sunday services. LOL. Brigit is also associated with Diana, the Huntress. She is also tied to the corn dolly of Celtic lore.

Hey, I am just playing around with legend here. Olivia is NOT a deity. She is just as lost and insecure as ever with her ability. The powers are there, she just hasn't gotten a handle on them yet. Severus won't be building any altars for worship and there won't be a sacrifice. Remember the statement from above? No guys allowed!

That's about it for the historical information. Sorry I didn't do better, but in the words of the beloved Dr. McCoy, "Dammit man! I'm a Special Ed teacher, not a Historian!"

As for the Mary Sue-ism, whatever the HECK that is supposed to be, I happen to like nice people. Olivia is nice in a quirky sort of way. She is giving Snape fits. She can't even stay angry when she wants to! She can't help it. How would like to be the personification of JOY? Everybody stick their middle fingers in their throat and repeat after me. "GAG!"

So, give her a break. 

Olivia arrived back at the castle to find Minerva up in arms. Students were filing into the dining hall for breakfast and several witnessed the angry older witch's meeting with her daughter in the massive Great Hall.

"Olivia!" The piercing call entered somewhere around the base of Olivia's skull and vibrated clear down her spine, causing her nerves to jangle. Professor McGonagall swept up to the dirty, ragged woman who was attempting to make her way thorough the press of hungry and curious students to the medical wing.

"Olivia," her mother gasped, looking her daughter up and down, taking in the torn and dirty clothing. "My god, you're bleeding! Where have you been? I have been searching for you all night." 

"Mama, could you please keep it down? You are making my head hurt. Worse." Olivia attempted to wave the sputtering witch away. "Go. Go tend to your students. I am heading up to see Poppy. We will talk about this later."

"We most certainly will NOT talk about this later, my girl!" Minerva screeched. Seeing how they were drawing a crowd, the fuming witch turned on the gaping students. "What are you standing about for? Get into the dining hall at once! Loiterers will cost their houses points. Now go!" 

The hall began to clear rapidly following that pronouncement. McGonagall whirled back to Olivia, only to find that the younger woman had moved away and was gingerly making her way up the grand staircase. Snatching up her billowing skirts, the professor ran to catch up.

"Olivia, where have you been? Look at you! You look as if you have survived a battle. Almost. I demand some sort of explanation!" Her breath was coming in gasps. It was difficult at her age to run and yell at the same time. 

"If you must know, mama." Olivia sighed but continued her trek. "I have been playing hide-and-seek in the Forbidden Forest with Professor Snape. He took you and Uncle Albus up on the request to educate me. Please don't ask him to do you any more favors. He takes his work quite seriously." They had reached the hospital ward and Olivia struggled to push open the heavy door. Seeing her distress, Minerva slipped an arm around Olivia's waist and assisted her into the room.

Olivia hissed in pain as her mother squeezed her battered ribs. "Please mama, not so tight."

"Snape did this to you?" Minerva bellowed. "That bloody bastard! I will kill him with my bare hands! He was merely to talk to you, perhaps offer some instruction, guidance.

Not this…this brutality!"

"Professor Snape felt his way was more direct." 

Madam Pomfrey had scurried over as the door opened and was now assisting Olivia on to a bed. The mediwitch turned to Minerva and asked calmly, "Pull those curtains around the bed, won't you dear? We don't want everyone seeing what is going on here." She then fixed her attention on Olivia, who had eased her self back until she was reclining on a stack of pillows.

Minerva complied with the request, sealing off the area around the bed as Madam Pomfrey set to work.

"Now my dear, let's see what we can do for you." The kindly witch pulled her wand from a deep pocket in her starched white nursing apron. Olivia relaxed as Poppy took over. Her eyes drifted shut as the mediwitch "tisked" and "hmmmed" her way up and down Olivia's body.

"Cracked ribs. Two, I am thinking." Poppy muttered. "These burns have been recently healed. Who healed you, my dear?"

Minerva had leaped forward at the mention of burns. "That Slytherin snake used a fire-bolt curse on you? I will fry his balls and shove them down his throat!" This earned her a sharp look from Madam Pomfrey.

"Minerva, really! You must calm down, or I shall ask you to leave. Now Olivia, who healed these wounds? Were they properly cleaned?" Madam Pomfrey asked her patient gently.

"I did it." Olivia replied. "I blended a cleansing charm with one of healing. I guess I did alright." She laughed shortly, then gasped as her ribs complained. "I haven't had too much practice in the healing arts. But I was running out of options at the time."

"Yes, yes. I see." The little witch murmured. "You did a fine job. I may offer you a position here." She joked. "I have a Skelo-go that needs brewing for those ribs. Shouldn't be too painful, with just the cracks, you see. Rest now, I will give you something for the pain and then see about your potion. You will have to remain here for the rest of the day and perhaps tomorrow." She turned and bustled away, being careful to pull the curtain to behind her.

Professor McGonagall summoned a chair and positioned it beside the bed. Sitting down, she took one of Olivia's dirty hands, pressing it tightly. "My baby, my poor baby. I will make that monster pay if it…"

"Mama, please drop the revenge plans for right now, will you?" Olivia's voice was tired, but she continued. "I will want to speak with you and Uncle Albus about the whole thing, but not now. Please, just drop it." Olivia's tone offered no room for argument.

"Of course, my darling." Minerva sniffed loudly. "It is just that when I couldn't find you… and then this morning with Lucius Malfoy." She said the name in a manner that suggested the words tasted nasty in her mouth. "He showed up first thing to see the headmaster, well it was not good. Let me tell you." She patted Olivia's hand tenderly.

Olivias' eyes snapped open. "Malfoy is here?" She gasped. "Why?" Though she had her suspicions.

"You know very well why, young lady! What were you thinking, stripping the boy of his robes and making him run back to Slytherin House?" Professor McGonagall's lips were pursed into such a tight knot, Olivia doubted she could have driven a nail through them.

"He made a nasty pass at me. I just wanted to remind him to keep his hands to himself. He was very busy doing that the last I saw of him. To tell the truth, there isn't much of him to hide!"

Minerva attempted to conceal a snort of laughter behind her hands. "Olivia! I'm shocked. That was very bad of you, you know!" She was still chuckling when Madam Pomfrey pushed the curtain aside, entering with a steaming goblet.

"This one will help you rest!" She stated cheerfully. "Minerva, she will be asleep in a bit. You might as well go put out fires elsewhere." She gave Professor McGonagall a sharp glance. The other witch nodded and bent to kiss Olivia's brow.

"Rest darling. We will talk later. It will be fine, Olivia."

As Minerva turned to leave, Olivia clutched her hand.

"Mama, promise me you will leave Snape alone. I will deal with him." Her voice was firm.

"But Olivia, after what he has done…"

"No. You will leave him to me." It was an order, calmly given. Olivia pushed gently at Minerva's will with her own. The elder witch felt the pressure, her eyes going wide. Her hand flew to her mouth as she gasped.

"Can it be? Have you…?" She broke off as Olivia glanced meaningfully at Poppy.

"Oh, don't mind me!" The mediwitch said briskly. "I just work here."

"We will talk later, mama. And leave Professor Snape to me"

Minerva nodded.

"While you rest I will get you all cleaned up, then fetch that Skelo-gro." Madam Pomfrey promised. "Drink up."

Olivia gulped the brew and was asleep before the gentle mediwitch drew the curtain closed.

************************************************************************

"Ah, Severus," Dumbledore smiled as his potions instructor entered the study. "Thank you for joining us on such short notice." The gray haired wizard waved Snape toward a comfortable chair. "Mr. Malfoy has been informing me of an incident involving one of your students. Are you familiar with the situation?" As the lean younger wizard took his seat, Dumbledore handed over a steaming cup. Snape inhaled the bracing aroma, coffee. Strong and black. He took a scalding sip before answering.

"I believe you are referring to the situation with Miss McGonagall, the new Wizard Law instructor? If so, then yes, I am aware of this incident." His black eyes were drawn to Lucius Malfoy sitting in the chair to his right. Malfoy was still a handsome specimen, his hair just now beginning to fleck with gray, his eyes a clear startling blue. He carried with him an air of cruel calculation.

"I will be wanting to speak with this Miss McGonagall, also Albus." Lucius commented coldly. 

"Of course." Dumbledore replied. "But I have been informed that Miss McGonagall has met with an unfortunate accident and is presently in the hospital wing. Is that not right, Severus?" The canny wizard peered at the Snape, one gray brow raised in question.

Sipping his coffee, allowing himself time to formulate an answer, Snape chastised himself for once again thinking that Dumbledore was unaware of the happenings at the school.

"Correct, Headmaster. Madam Pomfrey came to me just now requesting I brew a Skelo-gro potion for Miss McGonagall. I was told she has several cracked ribs." If this information caused the dark professor any discomfort, he did not display it to the other men in the room.

"Seems trouble follows the chit everywhere." Malfoy grunted. "I want to know why she felt it necessary to force Draco to dash back to his house nude. What sort of instructors are you hiring now, Dumbledore? She sounds like a total incompetent to me."

Snape ground his teeth fighting the urge to confront Malfoy with the truth about his offspring.

"Miss McGonagall is totally competent when it comes to instructing her class. She has a doctorate in Wizard/Muggle law and has worked with the Ministry for several years as a diplomatic liaison dealing with legal issues arising between Muggles and those of the wizard community. She is firm and fair." Dumbledore broke off his description of Olivia's skills and turned to Professor Snape. "Severus, since you say you are familiar with the details of this incident, I ask that you now tell us what occurred." He smiled fondly at the younger wizard.

"Miss McGonagall came to me yesterday to report that Draco Malfoy had made a rather rude attempt upon her person. According to Miss McGonagall, Draco grabbed her from behind, laying his hands upon her…." Here he stopped and took another bracing sip of coffee. "Upon her butt, I believe those were her exact words. Your son, Lucius, then went on to tell Miss McGonagall in very lewd terms what he would like to do to her. When Miss McGonagall advised him that if he didn't remove his hand from her person, he was going to find that appendage inserted, ahem… up his own butt, Draco pulled out his wand and threatened her." Here Snape paused, letting the information settle into the minds of Lucius and Dumbledore.

"Why didn't the stupid little bitch bring the incident to the headmaster?" Lucius Malfoy growled hotly. 

Both Dumbledore and Snape bristled at the slur upon Olivia, but as Snape made to respond, the elder wizard waved him back.

"Lucius, I can understand and even appreciate your concern for the embarrassment Draco has endured, but I must insist you keep a civil tongue when discussing Miss McGonagall.

Malfoy snorted but made no reply.

"As to why Miss McGonagall took the matter to Professor Snape, it is obvious. He is, after all, head of Slytherin House and responsible for the behavior of his students. Is that not correct, Professor?"

"Indeed, Headmaster. Miss McGonagall came to me straightway to me to report the incident and turned over Mr. Malfoy's wand." Saying this, Snape reached into his robes and removing the wand, handed it to Lucius.

The elder Malfoy gaped at the slender object in his hand. The color in his face went from his usual golden to a violent shade of purple. He opened and closed his mouth several times before he was finally able to speak.

"The imbecile gave her his wand?" He bellowed. "In the name of Merlin, why would he do something so utterly stupid?"

Because he **is** so utterly stupid, Snape thought to himself. "He gave it to her, because she demanded it of him. It is obvious to me that Draco realized the gravity of his error and wisely concluded that capitulation was called for."

Mr. Malfoy settled back into the cushions of his chair, tapping the wand against his pursed lips. He directed his next question to Snape.

"If the boy had surrendered his wand, then what reason was there for the public humiliation, hmmm? You dear little Miss McGonagall have a thing for ridiculing her students?"

That's a fine question to ask me, the master of the sarcastic retort, Snape sighed to himself.

"The removal of the wand was punishment for the threat. The nude race to Slytherin House was his lesson on, how did she put this? Keeping his hands to himself. From all reports, Draco was doing just that as he made his way through the castle." Snape hid his smile behind the brim of his coffee cup. 

Dumbledore chuckled outright.

"How do we know that this witch is not lying about the advance?" Lucius asked, but his tone implied he believed differently.

Dumbledore answered this time. "Lucius, what reason would Miss McGonagall have to concoct such a story? She has been here but a few weeks and from my own observation, she has bonded well with the students. Her classes are calm and organized. The information she is imparting will have lasting effect on the pupils when they leave Hogwarts. Why, she is even working with Professor Snape here in reviving our Dueling Club. Is that not correct, Severus?"

"Indeed. From all accounts, Miss McGonagall has been conducting herself in a manner befitting a member of this institution. I have no complaints about her conduct with students or staff." Liar! You sat in this chair just a few days ago complaining about her lack of clothing and its effect on the male population of the school. Not to mention the effect it was having on you. Snape slanted a glance toward the headmaster and caught the knowing twinkle in the blue eyes.

"I still want to meet with this young paragon of yours, Dumbledore." Malfoy insisted. "I am interested in getting to know a witch capable of persuading a wizard, even one as weak as my son, into handing over his wand."

Dumbledore sighed. "As I said before, Lucius. Miss McGonagall has met with an accident that has her presently in the hospital wing. What can you tell us about that situation, Severus?" Dumbledore arched a white brow in the direction of his potions instructor.

Snape collected himself. "Miss McGonagall and I worked on some spells and counter spells after dismissing the students from the Dueling Club. We had agreed before hand that we would not hold anything back. We wanted to be as realistic as possible under the circumstances. Miss McGonagall gave an excellent accounting of her abilities, but alas,

during our final duel, she suffered a fall." Snape refused to meet the eyes of the crafty headmaster and focused on his rapidly cooling coffee.

"Ah, such a striving for perfection!" Dumbledore crowed. "Lucius, you couldn't ask for better instructors for young Draco than our Professors Snape and McGonagall."

"Yes." Malfoy stated flatly. "I will be holding a fete honoring my lovely Narcissa in a few weeks. I believe I shall invite this new law professor of yours to attend. She should have much to add to the evening, don't you agree?" He looked at both men before him, his eyes cold and cunning, but there was something else there as well and it chilled the blood in Snape's veins. "I shall look forward to getting to know her." He pushed himself from the chair.

"Now, Headmaster. I thank you for your time, and yours too, Professor. I would like to see my son now. I have a few words of wisdom to impart before I take my leave."

"Certainly, Lucius. I will have him brought directly." The headmaster replied. Dumbledore turned to Snape, who had risen from his chair. "Severus, I believe you have a potion to brew. I wouldn't want Poppy to come looking for you and find you here chatting with the fellows." Dumbledore chuckled, but Snape caught the undertone in his voice.

"Yes, Headmaster. Lucius." Snape sketched a brief bow and left the room.

************************************************************************

In the dungeon, Snape poured the finished Skelo-gro potion into a goblet. He would carry it to the hospital wing himself. Snape had been wondering about Olivia's condition through out the morning. He knew her classes for the day had been canceled and that the rumors for the cancellation were as numerous as the tongues that were carrying them.

He was tossing his black robes over his shoulders when a familiar tingle started to build on the inside of his left arm.

"No!" He hissed. Rolling up his sleeve, Snape watched as the Dark Mark on his arm brightened from gray to black then to a violent red. The pain increased with the color shift until his arm was throbbing in agony.

Summoned.

Called to Voldemort's side.

It was a call he could not refuse.

************************************************************************

"Olivia."

Someone was calling her from the dark comfort of the sleeping potion. Olivia pushed the voice away and attempted to drift back into that black world of rest filled oblivion.

"Olivia!" This time the command was stronger and now there were hands shaking her, forcing her to respond.

She opened her eyes. Her vision was foggy from the potion. She could just make out a dark shape hovering over her. She raised a hand to her face, attempting to wipe away the webs of sleep in her eyes.

When she looked again, her sight was clearer and she could identify the one before her.

"Oh gods! I am dead and this is Hell!" Olivia moaned.

Snape laughed softly. "I doubt that you are destined for that place, Olivia. I am glad you are happy to see me." He had moved around to her head and slipped an arm under her shoulders. "Here, sit up and drink. Poppy has given me permission to administer the Skelo-gro potion."

Olivia allowed him to position her pillows and lean her gently back into their comfort. Green eyes met black as he handed her the goblet. "It is vile, I assure you. But by tomorrow you will be mended." Olivia was taken back by the gentleness in his tone, his light teasing manner.

She glared at the potions master suspiciously and sniffed the contents of the goblet. Her nose stung and the vapor made her eyes water. 

"You're right. This is vile. How can I be sure it is a healing draught and not some fast acting poison?" She had meant to tease, but her words brought a flash of, something, pain, maybe, to his face.

"Olivia, I have no desire to see you suffer." 

He received a rude snort for this, but continued.

"You have every right to suspect me, but I assure you, the potion is meant for your healing." He looked down at the bed sheets, his fingers idly picking at the folded fabric.

"I am sorry, Sev…Professor. I was teasing. I will drink it like a good girl. See?"

And she tipped the cup and forced herself to gulp down the entire contents. It burned a trail into her stomach where it began to spread fingers of heat through the rest of her body. Olivia handed the empty goblet back to Snape.

He continued to stand quietly for a moment. Olivia wondered what was going through his mind. He supplied the answer.

"I must leave Hogwarts for a time." He told her simply.

"Why? Is it because of what happened in the forest?"

"No." He paused, considering his next words. " Then again, perhaps." He saw her frown and continued.

"I have been summoned." This was said flatly, his eyes fixed on hers.

"Summoned? I don't understand."

"The Dark Mark. It burns. I have been summoned to Voldemort's side." The wizard placed a hand on the burning ache that was his left arm.

Olivia lurched upward and grabbed Snape by the lapels of his black robes. "No! No! You can't go! Tell Uncle Albus. He--" But Snape cut her off.

"I have spoken to Albus." He told her softly as he pried her desperate fingers from his body. "He know and approves of my going." Olivia shook her head and tried to speak, but Snape placed a finger on her lips. "Olivia, we need to know what his plans are. It is the task I accepted when Albus took me in. I welcome this opportunity to repay that debt. The information I gain may prove invaluable to our side in the coming war." He removed his finger from her mouth, but continued to cling to her hand. She returned the pressure.

"How long will you be gone?" Olivia whispered through the knot of fear that clutched her throat. She wanted to cry, to hold him to her, this man who had done her so much harm, but who she could not hate. She wanted to keep him here with her, safe. 

He shrugged. "I cannot say. A few hours? A day? More? I have a request to make. I know I have no right to ask…"

"Ask me." She demanded softly.

"It's Cat."

Olivia nodded.

"I don't know when, or if, I shall come back. I have never had someone who depended upon me for his survival. Would you take him and care for him until…,my return?" His words were a simple request for help, but his eyes were pleading for something more.

Olivia smiled and brushed a tear from her cheek. " I think Cat depends upon you for more than survival, Severus." She felt him increase the pressure on her hand as she spoke his name. "I will take Cat and both of us will be here waiting for you to come home."

Man and woman studied each other closely. The moment stretched out. Then Snape nodded briefly.

"Thank you, Olivia." He laid her hand down upon the sheet and turned to leave.

Before he could pass through the curtain, Olivia's voice stopped him.

"You must come back to us, Severus. We have much to discuss, you and I. Please, please take care."

He looked over his shoulder. She was sitting up in the bed, one hand wrapped around her ribs. Her eyes were pleading with him.

"I will be careful. When I return, you and I will talk. Good-bye."

And he was gone.

****

I know, not a lot going on in this chapter, but the next one will be a whopper! I promise.

Thanks for the reviews. Please leave more. I live for your input.


	13. Chapter 13

****

The Dark Corner of the Mind-

Now, that this birth process is over, we can get on with the tale. 

To answer some questions:

Not this is not an RPG.

No, I am not making this up as I go along.

What the HECK are you talking about?!? Of course and I projecting myself into Olivia! I mean, DUH! And your point IS?

No, there will not be a court room scene. Can't let it get that far, folks. 

Now, repeat after me! LUPIN! LUPIN! LUPIN! LUPIN! Keep it up.

If you call him he will come!

Now, MY arguments for why Snape could be taken down by Muggle police.

MET police are some of the most highly trained officers in the world. Sevvy has been bested before by FIRST years!! Remember the logic test Hermione Granger solved in no time flat? Barty Crouch managed to pull the wool over Sevvy's eyes for an entire year! Two 3rd years and a hippogriff managed to snag the Order of Merlin from the Dark Darling in PoA. Also, in PoA… the 3rd year students not only removed his wand from his rather formidable grasp, but knockrd him out as well. He has been under the Cruciatus Curse just recently. OUCH! He is very unhappy about seeing Peter and not really thinking about much of anything else. The lights and sound come from everywhere. Having a history in law enforcement, I know just how quickly scenarios such as the one I described can go down. Believe me. It's fast. Last of all…he just weren't expecting no police!! 

Usual disclaimers are in place. They're hers. Not mine. She makes big bucks. I'm still eating beanie-wienies from a can. Oh, for those of you who asked…yes. I did get the new printer cartridge. Still can't spell worth a hoot, but I did spring for the cartridge.

He realized he was not alone in whatever dark corner of Hell he had apparated into. Around him, could be heard the rustling of robes, the forced calm of another's breathing, an occasional scrape as someone shifted an impatient or, perhaps, nervous foot. Though his eyes were accustomed to the dark, the blackness surrounding he and the others had a thickness that could not be penetrated. There was a cloying quality to the murk. It seemed to cling to his skin and worm its way through his hair, install its self under the hideous mask he had donned at his summoning. His robes began to feel heavier, as if a void were sucking at him, pulling him down.

Snape gave himself a mental shake. _Only wards fool! Remain calm. Breath…breath… breath._ Obviously, Voldemort had set charms and spells around his den. _Mustn't let the neighbors see, _Snape remarked snidely to himself. Preparing for a protracted wait, Snape settled into his mind. He relaxed his knees to prevent himself from passing out and practiced the calming exercises he was forced to learn for moments such as this.

Fortunately, or unfortunately the wait was a short one. 

There came a subtle scrapping, like shifting sand. Further away at first, then coming closer. Someone behind Snape gasped, then choked off the sound. He forced himself to remain motionless as something huge glided past him on the floor, it's weight pressing into the side of his booted calf. There came a cracking, popping noise and then before Snape appeared a thin sliver of carmine light, like a glowing trickle of blood oozing down the blackness that surrounded he and the others. The glow grew brighter, no, wider, and Snape understood he was observing doors being opened. The gap continued to grow and now a searing heat could be felt like a rushing wind, whipping at robes and hair. Then it was gone, the pressure in the room released by the opening portal.

__

My faithful.

Snape bowed his head, and heard the echoing rustle of fabric as those around him assumed the same submissive posture.

__

Enter. Come to me.

Heads bowed, the Death Eaters came into the presence of their lord.

The chamber they entered was vast, the bloody glow that painted the very air, fading to black in the distance. The muffled tread of their feet was deadened in the expanse surrounding them. Without daring an upward glance, Snape realized the red glare and scorching heat came from a massive fire. He could see a flickering and fluttering in the shadows of his robe. 

It burned without sound. There was no roar of flames, no cracking and popping of fuel as it was being consumed, only the pressure of the heat as it gusted past the slowing advancing forms. A slender, sinuous shape glided ahead of the group, scales rasping on the stone floor as it flowed along. The diamonds along it's glittering hide tossed ruby flashes like flecks of blood into the air.

As if by mutual consent, the van of the group came to a halt, those in the rear continuing on until a broken circle had formed around an ornate throne. The Death Eaters encircled their lord, their bodies evenly spaced, except in places where gaps indicated there were a number of them missing.

Upon a seat of heavily carved wood sat Voldemort. His eyes, like smoldering embers, burned red in their sockets. The skin on his head and face was the blue-black of a rotting corpse. His features like those of an unfinished sculpture, the cheeks sunken, the nostrils mere slits in the skin above thin fleshless lips. A black, spider-like hand stroked the head of the massive snake, Nagini. The serpent had coiled its self about his master's chair, the wedge-shaped head resting on a scarlet-robed knee.

__

My faithful, you have responded to my call. I am pleased with you.

There was a brief ripple of robes as the circle of Death Eaters bowed low from their waists, then as one they fell on their faces, murmuring praises to the horror on the throne.

Voldemort allowed the adulation to continue for sometime, feeding on their homage and their fear. Oh, yes. They fear me, he gloated in the black vaults of his mind. Even as they sing my glory, they cringe in abject fear! 

He derived power from that fear. Fed on it as if were the choicest food. Drank it in like fine wine. And like wine, the fear made him drunk with power. He would bring them to him one at a time that he might experience their trembling.

One by one they were summoned before the black throne, to grovel and tremble in horrible ecstasy as Voldemort stroked them. 

He praised them. 

He punished them. 

He called them his children, his precious ones. 

And then he cursed them and watched as each writhed in agony at his feet.

Snape kept his face pressed to the cold, hard stone. Behind the mask, his lips moved in meaningless gibberish as his mind struggled to remain fixed on the task before him. 

Do not break. 

He heard the tortured screams of the others and knew that soon he would be thrashing and howling until his throat bled from the strain.

Do not break.

__

Severus.

My lord, Snape responded in his mind.

__

Come to me, Severus.

And Snape pulled his long body across the harsh stone, attempting to control the tempo of his breathing, slow the thundering of his heart. 

I have endured pain.

I can endure more pain.

I am in control.

He continued his abject crawl until his face rested upon Voldemort's boots. Here Snape removed the mask and forced himself to press his lips to the leather, slick with the offerings of those before him. He waited, his body tense, for the permission to raise his face and gaze upon his lord and master.

No! Not my lord! 

No longer. 

I am in control.

__

Rise Severus. The voice was a rasp, stone over stone, in his mind.

Snape pushed his body erect until he knelt on both knees, his hands clasp before him in supplication. His head remained bowed, the hood of his robe casting his face in shadow. Two wretched hands appeared in his line of vision, rising up on either side of his face, gently pushing the hood back and away. Snape forced himself to calm as those hands cupped his cheeks, the thumbs caressing tenderly. 

Vlodemort lifted Snape's face until the eyes of the demon seared those of the kneeling wizard.

__

Severus, my lovely. I have missed you.

A trembling had started in Snape's hands and threatened to move up his arms.

__

You tremble, Severus! Are you cold?

"No, my lord." Snape managed to whisper hoarsely.

__

Ah, you are frightened! It is good for you to fear me, Severus. I can bring you greatness. I can also bring you terrible suffering.

The trembling snaked it's way into Snape's shoulders. "Yes, master. I accept that as your faithful servant." The glowing embers invaded the deepest parts of him. They attempted to slash through any barriers that may have been erected, toppling walls of protection and leaving the victim naked and defenseless.

__

Are you my servant, Severus? The fingers on Snape's face tightened. He tried not to flinch from the pain.

"Yes, my lord." 

__

How would you prove yourself to me?

Meeting the burning eyes with enough steel to demonstrate his strength, but not enough to challenge, Snape replied, "What would you ask of me, my lord?"

__

Would you suffer for me?

"I have, and will suffer for you." The kneeling man responded.

__

Will you kill for me?

"I have done so. I will do so, if you ask it of me."

__

Would you die for me?

Snape never blinked. He gazed steadily into the flaming sockets before him.

"Yes, my lord. If it be your will."

Voldemort continued to study Snape. His black, cold fingers had re-commenced their tender, hideous stroking of Snape's face.

__

Ah Severus! You are my shining one! My precious. I have such hopes for you.

"Let me serve you, master." Snape hoped he injected the necessary amount of eagerness into his plea.

__

Such devotion. Let me reward you. You will please me, yes?

The trembling had taken over Snape's entire body now. He knew what was coming, tried to shield his mind from it, steel his body against it. He could feel the tears of anticipated agony welling up in his eyes as Voldemort lowered his face to Snape's. For a moment, cold, dead lips were pressed to warm, trembling ones. Voldemort pulled back slightly, so that he could see the fear, the knowing, in the eyes of his victim.

Softly, almost tenderly, he whispered, _"Crucio."_

The wizard's body was instantly engulfed in searing agony. The blood pulsing through his veins carried the pain to every fiber, every cell. He crashed backwards onto the stone floor, his cloaked body twisting, thrashing. Even through the wracking pain, Snape knew that if he screamed and pleaded, the curse would intensify. He fought to seal his lips. He felt as if the tendons of his frame were being stretched to the tearing point, as if he were being ripped to pieces by some ferocious beast.

For what seemed like hours, Snape writhed on the floor before the throne of Voldemort. His lips bled from the effort of holding back his screams. Then, with one final, violent jolt of agony, he was released.

__

You have pleased me, Severus. Return to you place and await your instructions.

So dismissed, the gasping wizard pushed himself backward across the floor to resume his place in the circle. His body continued to spasm as the flames of the Cruciatus Curse flickered along his tortured nerve endings. He lay for a long time on the cold stone, tears pooling under his cheek. The screams and pleadings of the remaining Death Eaters floated above his head, unheard as Snape tried to regain control of his mind and body.

He might have passed out. He couldn't be sure. There was quiet in the cavernous chamber broken only by an occasional groan, hastily bitten off. Snape dared not move. Dared not call attention to him self. Better to wait until Voldemort was ready to give them his orders. 

It would have seemed the other Death Eaters shared his mind, for they all remained still and quiet until a sudden hissed command slashed through their minds.

__

Rise! 

Snape thought his head would explode, but he pushed himself to his feet, set the mask securely on his face and turned towards the huge fire that continued to burn fiercely but silently. Voldemort's tall frame was thrown into monstrous shadow along the floor as he moved to stand before the fire. From the inky blackness of the cavern's nether regions came a line of hooded figures, robed in deepest gray. Their heads were downcast, and Snape could not tell if they were male, female or both, but the members of this gray band were small and slender and he wondered at their purpose.

Slowly and silently they passed by the Death Eaters and moved to circle the fire. When the blaze was completely surrounded, the slender forms turned their backs to the flame, facing outward, as if watching, warding.

__

Behold, the altar of Brigit. My bride.

Several of the Death Eaters had the poor manners to mutter amongst themselves. Snape remained alone, his bowels turned to ice.

__

Just yesterday, her flame burst forth! My beloved walks this earth. And see her handmaidens await the arrival of the bride.

__

Yet, there is one missing! Where is the last of my beloved's maids?

This last was such theatrics, Snape wanted to groan. He stifled the urge even more when terrified screams and pleadings rent the air around him.

A thin, balding wizard in tattered robes was dragging a young Muggle girl into the chamber. A rope bound her wrists and the wizard held the loose end like a leash. The girl's screams for help were choked off by horror as she processed the scene before her. Snape could hear the child's, for she could be no more than twelve or thirteen, haggard breathing, see her terrified eyes open wide as she witnessed a glimpse of Hell. She stumbled along behind her keeper, her tear streaked face turned to the silent bonfire and the skeletal figure that stood before it.

The nerves of his body screaming for action, Snape forced himself to stand mute as the Muggle child was led to her death. He had witnessed many murders. Committed many murders. 

He accepted the guilt for them all. 

In the deepest part of himself, Snape mourned for the terrified child before him, as he asked himself…

Is her death worth the sacrifice?

Will my silence make a difference?

In the end, he turned his face away as Voldemort kissed the child good night.

******************************************************************

Now there were nineteen. 

Nineteen hooded figures circling the fire, facing outwards. Their duty to ward and protect.

The husk of the last maiden lay forgotten by most of the gathered Death Eaters.

__

I have a task for each of you. The voice blasted into their minds.

__

Behold my mate, my beloved.

And in the flames, there appeared a woman. The dancing fires formed a body lithe and trim. Tendrils of smoke whipped about themselves, producing wisps of light brown hair that snaked themselves about the female form and tantalized those who watched the manifestation. 

The figure was nude. 

Though the frame was small, this was no child. The breasts were high and round. The waist, while trim did not possess the reediness of adolescence. The hips were rounded and full with womanly health and vigor. This was a woman in the prim of her life. A life bearing vessel. A goddess.

Snape stared at the image immerging from the flames. He knew whom he would see.

Knew her voice.

Knew her form.

Knew her kiss.

It was Olivia.

The image in the flames was Olivia.

__

Behold my wife! She lives, yet I know not where.

You must seek her out and bring her before me. 

Study well her face and form.

Find her.

Bring her to me.

Now, go!

And as leaves before the winter wind, the Death Eaters scattered.

Save one.

Severus Snape stood just inside the door leading from the altar room. Voldemort's skeletal frame remained before the fire, studying the lovely form within. But it was not this image that held the wizard.

A twisted, ragged wizard had skittered from the shadows and approached the dried husk of the dead Muggle child. Grasping one wasted arm, the figure began to drag the corpse away.

There was something in the darting wizard's manner that caught Snape's attention. Something that struck him as familiar.

The figure and the ghastly item it hauled behind were swallowed in the shadows. 

Glancing about to see if any others lingered, Snape hastily followed.

The tunnel that they traversed was choked in refuse and weeds. Obviously some sort of storm drain, long unused. The furtive figure ahead of Snape wasted no time in making his way along the tunnel. He stopped just long enough to check the intersecting pipes before dragging his burden on.

A freshening in the stale air and a brightening in the light alerted Snape that they were approaching an exit. He ducked into the lingering shadow as his quarry dropped his burden and began to climb a ladder leading up to the light.

A grinding, rasping sound indicated a heavy object being moved. The scrambling wizard returned to the tunnel and snatched the girl's body upon his shoulders. Red, beady eyes scanned the darkness behind him before he hoisted himself and his dreadful burden upwards.

Cautiously, the dark wizard followed.

***************************************************************

Wormtail wrestled the body of the girl through the drainage hole. She was slight, but he was so tired. So very tired.

He tried not to remember the words he had spoken to the child to calm her. The lies he had uttered that allowed him to get close enough to touch her, bind her, kill her.

The dumps around London were becoming too crowded. Too many Muggle police. Too many Muggle T.V. vans with their blinding lights and satellite dishes. It was too much for him to put up with just to dump a body.

So, Wormtail had changed his method. 

Like a true rat, he had taken to the sewers. He had spent hours and hours investigating their many paths and branches. This particular drain led right to a lovely, dark section of docks along the Thames. He would toss the girl's remains in the river like the others and then make his way back through the sewers. Just like a rat.

Grasping a shriveled arm, Wormtail began to drag the body to the dock's edge. He never noticed the darker shape emerging from the sewer behind him.

"Hello, Peter." The sound of black ice.

The cowering wizard dropped his burden and whirled, eyes narrowed as he attempted to penetrate the murk behind him. He could make out a black shape coming nearer.

"Come no closer!" He squealed. The looming figure paid no heed to his words. Threads of panic began to work their way around the tattered wizard's heart.

"Wh…who are you?" Wormtail whined as he fumbled through his pockets for his wand.

"Peter, have the years been so unkind that you could forget me? Or has it been the company you keep? _Lumos!_"

Wormtail flinched as the other's wand flared and cast a cold blue light on the surroundings.

"Severus?" Peter whispered. He stepped closer, but found Snape's wand pointed steadily at his heart.

"Peter, you will never know how angry I am to know you are actually alive." Snape drawled in that dangerous tone Peter remembered so well from their school days.

"Angry, Severus? You should be pleased to know I escaped Black's curse. I have been in hiding, for fear…" Peter's tiny eyes darted back and to, seeking a means of escape. Severus stood between he and the sewer.

"Oh do SHUT UP, Peter. You have placed me in a most annoying position. For these many years I have savored the knowledge that Sirius Black was a murdering bastard, and that his time in Azkaban was deserved." Snape sighed heavily, pushing his black hair from his brow. "But now, now here you are." He punctuated each word by tapping on Peter's glistening head with the glowing wand tip.

"What I am I to do with you, Peter?"

"Do with me, Severus?" Peter sniveled. "Why let me return to the master, of course."

"I can't do that, Peter. See, your living proves that I was wrong all those years. I really hate it when I am proven wrong, Peter. It really _pisses me off!_" Snape loomed over the cowering Peter.

"YOU THERE, METRO POLICE. FREEZE!"

The voice was magnified and seemed to come from all directions.

"_Nox!"_ Snape's wand went dark.

The last he saw of Pettigrew was a bald, pink tail slithering into the sewer and then his world was flooded with light.

Snape threw up an arm to shield his face.

"He's got a gun! He's got a gun!"

There was an explosive CRAck and the wizard felt something slam into his shoulder, spinning him around. Numbness filled his shoulder and upper arm but Snape forced himself upright, only to have the sound repeated, felt the same hammer like blow. This time it struck his chest. His wand fell from nerveless as he placed his other hand on his chest.

Odd, but his fingers felt slick, warm. Glancing down, Snape was mildly surprised to see his hand and robes covered with fresh blood. His knees buckled and he collapsed forward onto the concrete. Through a rapidly gathering fog, he could hear the sound of approaching feet, voices.

"Where's the other one?" A strong voice, one used to being obeyed. "There were two men here. Spread out! Fan the area! You there, take another man and check that drain there."

"Yes, sir!" came from several voices at once.

The strong voice came closer to the black figure crumpled on the ground.

"We are going to need medical attention on this one. Two rounds fired, correct?"

"Yes, sir. My side-arm sir."

"We will take care of the details back at the station, Murry. I am sure you did the right thing. Now, secure that fire arm and get me an ambulance. And if that over there is what I think it is, alert the coroner as well."

"Yes, sir. Right away, sir."

"Cover this one while we check him out, Lundy. Now, laddie. Let's see who you are."

Snape felt his hands being seized and brought firmly behind his back. They were locked in palce by a bracelet of cold metal, then he was gently, but firmly rolled to his side. He could not prevent the gasping moan that slipped from his lips.

"What do you think you're playing out son, bloody Dracula?" Fingers were probing into his robes, searching. "Bring that light here, Lundy." The strong voice demanded. The searching and probing continued.

"Damn! Damn! Where's the bloody gun? Who said they was a gun?" The voice had gone from strong to furious.

"I…I saw it sir." Murry? Snape tried to place the voice, remain lucid. The voices seemed to be floating away.

"He had a weapon in his hand and raised it to the firing position." Murry tried to sound firm.

"Could it be he was actually holding THIS?"

My wand.

Muggles have my wand.

The fog was getting thicker, the numbness was fading and was being replaced by searing pain, much like the Cruciatus. He fought to keep his eyes open, his mind clear, but the flashing lights and shouting voices faded further and further away.

Just before blackness closed in, Snape reached out. He pushed with his fading consciousness and felt a touch.

__

Olivia!

************************************************************************

"There's a good boy." Olivia murmured to Cat as the huge feline wove in and out through her moving feet. "Careful you silly thing. You are going to make me fall and then you will have to answer to Madam Pomfrey!"

Placing the bowl of chopped salmon on the floor before the fire, Olivia sat and watched Cat devour the food, his rumbling purr filling the quiet of the room. She had been released from under the watchful and worried eyes of Poppy just hours before and had spent quite sometime in Dumbledore's chambers going over the events of the previous evening with the headmaster and Professor McGonagall. Minerva's lips had fixed themselves into tight pucker and had remained that way during the entire interview. Dumbledore expressed his shock with the potion master's methods, but in the end, gently informed Olivia that perhaps the brutal night had not been without its benefits. Minerva had become explosive at that point.

"Benefits? What benefit was there in such a monstrous assault! Albus, you did not see what that bastard did to my daughter! He used a firebolt curse, Albus! Olivia's ribs were broken…"

"Cracked, Mama." Olivia interrupted softly. 

The older witch hissed air through that tiny pin prick that was her mouth. "Cracked, broken! What's the difference, I ask? He was instructed to counsel you, not kill you!"

"But he didn't kill her, Minerva." Dumbledore said smoothly. "I doubt he would have been able to do so." Professor McGonagall sucked in for another bout, but the elderly wizard stayed her with a raised hand. "While I have my own misgivings about Severus' ways, they have accomplished the desired result. Olivia is no longer relying on weaker magic to manifest her skills and I feel the test she endured, and passed quite nicely by the way," Here the blue eyes twinkled at Olivia over the half-moon glasses. "will prove to be invaluable in the weeks and months to come."

The headmaster fixed Olivia with a penetrating eye. "Olivia, if you can, please describe the sensations you experienced when you touched the…hmmm? Magic? I suppose for want of a better word. What is it like, my dear?"

Olivia had remained in thoughtful silence for a bit. "It was easy, after I decided I didn't want to die on such a lovely morning." She laughed softly, but cut it off quickly when she caught her mother's angry expression. "Anyway. It was like, I don't know. Taking the seal off of a spring. Suddenly, it was there, flowing through me, like water or light. When I thought of something, I was able to make it happen. I knew I didn't want Professor Snape to hurt me anymore. And you might not like this Mama, but he was suffering, too. I wanted to stop it all. And I did…" Her voice faded away and she sat looking at her fingers as she wrapped a stray thread from her robe around and around.

"It has been there all my life, this power, I mean." Olivia continued, not raising her head. "I knew what it was all about. The midwife told my mother the night I was born. A wise woman was summoned to read an augury and it just told my parents what they feared all along. As I grew up and things just happened… well, I know it scared them. I could make a cup of milk appear without magic. When I was bored or upset my toys would dance and romp to cheer me up. I would amuse myself by changing into different animals that I had seen in a picture book. I know that is what finally made them send me away." She stopped and raised a hand to wipe at her face.

"They were frightened of me, of what could happen to them if I stayed. They sent me away. I thought I was something terrible, a monster. I forced myself to leave the power alone, to become more like the other children in the home where I was placed. I knew no one would ever love me if they knew what I was, who I was."

Olivia smiled gratefully at Dumbledore when a steaming cup of tea appeared at her elbow. "Thank you. I didn't make you …? Did I?"

Dumbledore chuckled as he handed a cup to Minerva. "No, no. I just felt the time was right for a bracing cup of tea. Biscuit?"

Both women refused and the old man resumed his seat, sipping contentedly from his own cup.

"I had hoped that if I hid well enough didn't touch the power, Voldemort would not discover me." Olivia whispered.

"That is why you stayed in America as your grew, my darling." Minerva informed her. "We all feared if you were too close to him, he would sense you and come for you while you were still a child."

"It wasn't until all of these Muggle killings began to occur that it was felt you would be better protected here at Hogwarts. That and the fact you were adult and hopefully, better equipped to handle what was required of you." The headmaster added. "You can't bury your self when destiny chooses you for a particular purpose."

"Uncle, do you have any idea where Sev…Professor Snape is now?" Olivia decided it was time to change the subject.

"Unfortunately, no. When Voldemort summons his Death Eaters, they appear immediately at his side the next time they apparate."

"He asked me to look after Cat." Olivia stated. "He acted like he might not be coming back." She looked at her uncle for reassurance.

He had none to give.

"Every time Severus responds to Voldemort's call could be the lad's last. I have asked him many times to cease. The cost to his safety is too high." Dumbledore sighed heavily. "But Severus does not see it that way, however. He places no value on his life and believes others to feel the same. I cannot make him see differently."

Olivia soon took her leave, using checking on Cat as her excuse.

*********************************************************************

"What are you doing in here?"

Olivia's head snapped around. She had left the door to Snape's chamber open and Pansy Parkinson stood just inside the portal, her eyes suspiciously darting about the room.

Olivia rose and smoothed her hands down the front of her robe. Fixing a friendly smile on her lips the older witch replied, "I could ask the same question of you, Pansy."

"I am looking for Professor Snape. I want to ask him a question about…the…assigned reading for tomorrow." Pansy stepped further into the room. She had obviously never seen Snape's chambers before. Her tiny eyes were everywhere, taking in the furnishings, the bookshelves, and the graceful witch by the fire.

"Professor Snape has left Hogwarts, Pansy. I do not know when he will be back. I have been employed as the 'cat sitter' until he returns, you see."

Pansy gave Olivia a startled look. "Cat? The professor has a cat?" she asked in a disbelieving voice.

"Well, see for yourself." Olivia laughed, beckoning the young witch forward.

Pansy moved around the end of the sofa and spotted Cat, who was now spreading essence of smoked salmon through his thick hair.

"Professor Snape asked that I keep an eye on Cat. I may carry him back to my chambers if the professor has not come by and by. I wouldn't want him here alone. He is such a sweetie, aren't you?" Olivia crouched down and ran her nails along the black and gray striped back. She glanced over her shoulder and caught the look of amazement on Pansy's oatmeal colored face.

"I didn't know the professor had a familiar, he just doesn't seem the type." Realizing what she had said, Pansy pressed her lips tightly and glanced away. "Why did he ask you to watch his familiar? Why didn't he just ask a member of his house." 

"You will have to ask the professor that question yourself, Pansy. Would you like for me to tell him you stopped by?" Olivia inquired.

"No. No, there is no need to do that. I will just talk to him at another time." The teenager turned to the door. "I will come back before Potions class tomorrow." 

As Pansy moved to exit, a loud THUD caused both women to jump. 

A large glass orb, herbs and flowers suspended in its depths, rolled across the carpet before the fire and came to rest at Olivia's feet. Bending, she picked up the trinket and held it to the light.

"This is lovely! Where did you get it, Pansy?"

Pansy's face was a shocking red. Olivia could almost feel the heat radiating from the young woman so great was her embarrassment.

"I just picked it up…somewhere. It's not a big deal! May I have it back?" She avoided Olivia's eyes as she stuck out her hand for the orb.

Olivia was studying the girl intently. That Pansy was in distress was evident. Her face continued to burn scarlet and Olivia could see tears beginning to pool in the young witch's eyes. 

Suddenly understanding, Olivia's eyes darted to the small collection of gifts sitting on the fireplace mantle. Tentatively, Olivia asked, "Would you like to leave it with the other gifts?"

Pansy's head jerked around. "What? What gifts?" She asked hoarsely.

"The other ones that Professor Snape has been given." She pointed to the objects sitting on the mantle.

"He kept them?" Pansy whispered, moving closer. Realizing what had just been revealed, she snapped at Olivia. "I bet you think it is really sad, don't you? Some stupid teenager giving presents to the teacher."

Olivia smiled at Pansy. "Actually, I think it is very nice. I haven't been given any gifts and I never scream at my students. Perhaps I should give it a try, who knows?" Reaching up, Olivia placed the shining glass ornament beside the other items. "There, he will be able to see it when he returns."

Pansy had fled towards the door. Olivia's voice stopped her. "Pansy, I will not tell him about the gifts. I just want you to know. I will keep your secret."

The young woman did not look back, simply nodded her head once and was gone.

Olivia bent and scooped the boneless Cat into her arms. Nuzzling the vibrating animal, Olivia crossed the room and closed the chamber door.

"Let's sit here for a while and see if Severus comes home soon, ok." She asked the drooling feline. "If he doesn't show up soon, I will take you home with me." 

Olivia settled into a comfortable chair and lay Cat across her lap. Her fingers caressed the sleeping animal while her mind wandered along paths dark and troubled.

*******************************************************************

__

Olivia!

Olivia woke with a scream. Cat yowled and fled from her lap to his masters chambers.

Someone had called her name! The sound of it had exploded in her ears.

Her head filled with flashes of red and blue, the pain in her upper body causing her to gasp and almost slump from the chair. Raw panic wound its way through her body as her eyes darted frantically about the dimly lit chamber. Cold sweat popped out on her face and arms, her stomach roiled violently.

A dream! A horrible, terrible dream! Olivia forced her body to calm, tried to slow her rapid gasps for air. 

Just a dream.

Closing her eyes, Olivia felt the horror and panic of the image fade. She could still clearly see the red and blue flashes bathing the scene in fire and ice. A dried, corpse-like thing lay near by and pain had flooded her body, seizing up her brain. 

But control was returning. Slowly, slowly. Deep even breaths.

As her heart rate returned to normal, Olivia opened her eyes and surveyed the chamber. The fire had died low, leaving the room dim and cold. She had fallen asleep with Cat on her lap, waiting, hoping for Severus' return. He was obviously still away. The dour Professor Snape would have never let her remain sleeping in his chair, but would have politely demanded she leave.

Well, she would collect Cat and go on to her chambers. 

She sent out a silent plea for Snape, hoping he was safe, well. On his way home.

The force of the images and sensations brought Olivia to her knees. Reds and blues blasted around her. She could almost hear their sounds, like a heart beat. Flash. Flash. Flash.

Shadows moved around her. She couldn't make them out with the pulsing reds and blues. Olivias' body burned in agony. Hot irons were piercing her chest and shoulder. She cried out as someone touched her and pulled her arms back. Another moan escaped her lips as her body was rolled over. Olivia looked up, tried to see through the fog of pain.

Someone was speaking, calling loudly. The pulsing reds and blues reflected off a bit of metal. Shining threads? Olivia shook her head to clear the haze and focused on the picture before her. A shoulder patch! Silver threads spelling words. 

METROPOLICE

Kensington 

Then blackness. 

Panting, Olivia pushed herself from the floor and stumbled for the door. She had to get to Dumbledore. Had to tell him.

Olivia had no memory of her flight through the dark corridors of Hogwarts. She was driven on by desperation and need. A painful stitch had formed in her side by the time she reached the gargoyle outside the headmaster's chambers.

Hammering her fists against the stone beast Olivia cried, "Mallowcups!" and the portal swung wide. Not waiting for the stairs to carry her, Olivia grabbed her robes in both hands and sprinted upwards.

When she reached the door at the top of the stairs, her uncle was there waiting. He folded her in his arms and held her quaking body.

"Uncle Albus! Uncle…its Severus. Something terrible has happened to Severus. I don't know how, but he called me! Tonight while I was sleeping…." Her rush of words were cut off by the old man's hand on her lips.

Olivia regarded her uncle's visage. He looked 200 years old, the hundreds of wrinkles in his dear face seemed almost painful tonight. His eyes, which usually sparkled with boyish good humor, were bleak and haunted. In a cracked, aged voice he bade her enter.

"I just had a very informative visit from the Minister of Magic, Olivia." Dumbledore beckoned her to a chair.

"He dropped by by way of Floo Powder, so great was his hurry to bring me the news."

Dumbledore slowly, painfully lowered himself into a chair.

"What did Fudge want, Uncle? What has this to do with Severus?" Olivia demanded impatiently.

"Why everything, my dear. Fudge just dropped by to let me know my Pet Death Eater has been transported to the Royal Marsden Hospital in London. Seems that the boy has gone and gotten himself shot by the Muggle police. Severus was found with the body of a Muggle child."

The old wizard turned brimming eyes on his niece. "Fudge took great pleasure in telling me that Severus is not expected to live."


	14. Chapter 14

****

I am so happy the little chapter 13 issue is settled. *does the superior dance twice around the room* 

I just decided now to clip the tail end of chapter 13 on the opening to 14 to have a bit of carry over, you know, meshing of information. I really hope I get this out tonight.

I could be in the living room with the men in my family watching George of the Jungle. But noooooooooo-oooooooooo I am hitting the keys as hard as I can. You guys mean so much to me.   


Besides it is a great excuse for not watching that movie again!

Olivia had no memory of her flight through the dark corridors of Hogwarts. She was driven on by desperation and need. A painful stitch had formed in her side by the time she reached the gargoyle outside the headmaster's chambers.

Hammering her fists against the stone beast Olivia cried, "Mallowcups!" and the portal swung wide. Not waiting for the stairs to carry her, Olivia grabbed her robes in both hands and sprinted upwards.

When she reached the door at the top of the stairs, her uncle was waiting. He folded her in his arms and held her quaking body.

"Uncle Albus! Uncle…it's Severus. Something terrible has happened to Severus. I don't know how, but he called me! Tonight while I was sleeping…." Her rush of words was cut off by the old man's hand on her lips.

Olivia regarded her uncle's visage. He looked 200 years old. The multitude of wrinkles in his dear face seemed almost painful tonight. His eyes, which usually sparkled with boyish good humor, were bleak and haunted. In a cracked, aged voice he bade her enter.

"I just had a very informative visit from the Minister of Magic, Olivia." Dumbledore beckoned her to a chair.

"He dropped in by way of Floo Powder, so great was his hurry to bring me the news."

Dumbledore slowly, painfully lowered himself into a chair.

"What did Fudge want, Uncle? What has this to do with Severus?" Olivia demanded impatiently.

"Why everything, my dear. Fudge wanted to be the first to let me know my Pet Death Eater has been transported to the Royal Marsden Hospital in London. Seems that the boy has gone and gotten himself shot by the Muggle police. Severus was found with the body of a Muggle child."

The old wizard turned brimming eyes on his niece. "Fudge took great pleasure in telling me that Severus is not expected to live."

Olivia put the heels of her hands over her eyes, pressing hard. Drawing a deep, steadying breath and exhaling slowly, she lowered her hands. Her voice was steady and sure when she spoke.

"Uncle Albus, tell me everything Fudge said. Word for word. I need to know what I am up against here." Olivia fixed her attention on Dumbledore.

"I was doing a bit or reading, waiting for Severus to return. He usually comes to see me directly after a summoning. The Floo bell rang and there was Minister Fudge. He was quite jolly. That should have warned me right off. He said he had some important news.

And…and then …he told me. You are familiar with the many deaths of Muggles in the London area?"

Olivia nodded and motioned for the old man to continue.

"Who ever had been disposing of the bodies had lately ceased taking them to the local waste dumps and has been tossing the poor things in the river. It seems the Muggle police decided to watch certain points along the river way and tonight…" Dumbledore wiped his wrinkled hand across his face and stared into the fireplace.

"Tonight, a particular unit of Muggles surprised two wizards supposedly attempting to dump the body of a young Muggle child into the river. One wizard managed to flee. I suppose he was able to apparate. Severus was shot two times. He has been 'arrested'? Is that the word Fudge used? Ah me, I seem to have misplaced my glasses. Do you see them anywhere, my dear?"

Olivia tenderly took the half-moon glasses from the side table and handed them to her uncle. She noticed the tremor in Dumbledore's pale hands as he pulled the curved wire over each ear and adjusted the glasses on his nose. "Yes, that's better. Thank you."

"Uncle," Olivia asked. "Did Fudge mention the name of the other wizard?"

"No, I asked him that myself. Said he assumed it was another Death Eater and it was a pity the Muggles didn't get that one, too. Fudge seemed to think it was funny that Severus was shot due to his wand. Seems the Muggles mistook it for a gun. Well, should he survive, he will be charged in the murders of several Muggles. If we are going to do anything for him, we must act quickly."

Already Olivia's mind was working, planning ahead. Who was in the Prosecutor's Office now days? She wondered if Bill Lewis was still heading up WLA (Wizard Legal Affairs). He would be her first contact once she hit London.

"I'm going after him, Uncle." Olivia told the headmaster firmly. "This is my arena. I will leave as soon as I am packed." Olivia jumped up to go, but found her hand trapped by Dumbledore's.

"You must not go alone. Think Olivia! If Voldemort were to learn of your existence, he would claim you." The elderly wizard's voice shook. "I would not loose you, too. And what would your mother say?" This last said half jokingly.

"Uncle Albus, Voldemort has been aware of my existence since the night in the forest. He felt my coming. Yes, Hogwarts is safe, but not for much longer. I may be Severus' only hope. I will take someone with me, but it must be done quickly." Olivia was moving to the door, thinking out loud.

"I want to take Poppy along for a bit. She will need to check Severus. See if he can be safely moved. I don't know how long it will take to get this cleared up, so I need another person to…" She whirled back to Dumbledore. "Who here knows the Muggle world well and can be trusted with this information? I will need someone to act as my assistant. Someone I can trust to get the job done right while I am focusing of other matters."

Dumbledore gazed at his niece blankly for a second, then raising his index finger to his nose, he smiled. "I think I know just the person." He waved his frail looking hands in a shoo-ing manner. "Go. Prepare yourself. Meet me back here as soon as you are able."

Olivia fairly flew back to her chambers.

***********************************************************************

The sun had just begun to paint the sky in pearl-like hues when Olivia returned to Dumbledore's chambers. She was not surprised to see her mother and Madam Pomfrey, but the other two people in the room shocked her and then flooded her mind with relief.

Remus Lupin pulled his tall lanky form out of the deep chair cushions and crossed the room to enfold her in a warm embrace. "Olivia," he spoke in his quiet, melodious way. "While I am glad to see you again, I do wish it were under better circumstances." After pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead Lupin backed away slightly and looked deeply into her eyes. "You are sure about going after him? You realize the danger involved, not only to you, but to the rest of us should you be taken? I could do this alone. I…"

Olivia cut him off. "Remus you have no experience in these matters. I appreciate your concern, but you will have the job of keeping me safe. I would find no better protector."

Then she turned to the remaining member of their group.

"Miss Granger, has Uncle Albus explained the situation to you?"

Hermione nodded her head gravely. "Yes, I am to assist you in all things Muggle and report back to the Headmaster any news." Though facing a daunting task, Hermione's voice and manner were calm and steady. She turned her face to Dumbledore as he placed his hand upon her shoulder.

"Miss Granger, as you have heard many times before, you are a remarkable young witch. You familiarity with the Muggle world will prove invaluable to this mission. You are yet young to have such a task laid on you, but I believe you will be up to the test." He smiled fondly at the young woman and then turned to address the group.

"I have been in touch with the Ministry of Magic and the latest news on Professor Snape is that his condition remains perilous. Your mission is to secure his safe release and return him to Hogwarts. This must be accomplished without damage to his ah… standing in certain circles." Miss Granger's brows lifted at this statement and she glanced quizzically at the others who were nodding their heads in understanding. Wisely she decided later would be a better time for questions.

"Now, Poppy," Dumbledore continued. "You are to be the personal physician to the Snape family. You have been called by the family to consult with hospital staff. We are hoping that we may get Professor Sanpe transferred to a medical facility closer to home, as it were. If possible, heal him without raising undue questions. You know what to do. I can hardly lecture you on technique." Some of the humor had returned to Dumbledore's eyes now that a rescue was underway. "Do you have everything you require?"

"Yes, headmaster." Madam Pomfrey replied briskly. "I worked a shrinking spell on my pharmacy and it is all tucked safely inside my little black bag." She patted the leather satchel she carried.

"Good. Let us know what else you may require and we will get it to you. Now Remus,"

Here Dumbledore addressed the tall graying young wizard. "You are Professor Snape's brother." Lupin huffed then smiled abashed, at the headmaster's lowering brows. "Yes,"

Dumbledore continued. "Yes, you and your niece, Miss Granger have arrived to see to the welfare of your dear brother and uncle. They will not be able to deny direct family contact, if I have my information correct." He turned to Olivia, who nodded. "Remeus you will need to be constantly vigilant. Olivia must never be left alone in the company of other wizards, even if Muggles are present. Voldemort would not hesitate to kill a few more Muggles if it means having Olivia in his control."

"Olivia, yours will be the most difficult task of all. I am sure you know what must be done." He met her eyes and held them firmly. "Bring him back to us, Olivia."

Moving briskly to the fireplace, Dumbledore removed a covered jar from the mantle. "You will travel by Floo Powder to the Ministry Offices. You will be met there by a Mr.

William Lewis. He is head of Legal Affairs with the Ministry. Minister Fudge is not happy with our involvement, but he is cooperating with our effort to gain Professor Snape's release. He will offer no assistance, so do not expect any. But neither will he stand in your way. You have my promise on that." This last statement was delivered with such force that Olivia raised a questioning brow. Dumbledore waved a dismissive hand. "Let's just say I called in some old favors and leave it at that."

The wise old wizard looked at each member of the team. He knew their strengths and their weaknesses. They would do. They would do well. He beckoned them all forward.

Olivia turned and pulled Minerva into a tight hug. "It will be ok, mama. Try not to worry too much. We will bring Severus back and you can rail at him all you like." Kissing the wrinkled cheek, Olivia quickly moved to her place by the fire. Minerva pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed the tears from her eyes.

"Ready?" Dumbledore inquired. They all nodded. "Good. Your trunks will be sent along directly in the same manner. Send an owl as soon as you arrive. May the gods smile on this venture and bring you all safely home again." 

This said, the headmaster tossed a pinch of sparkling dust into the flames. Immediately the fire roared higher and turned a brilliant shade of green. 

"You first, Remus." Declared Dimbledore.

Stepping into the flames and calling in a loud voice, "Legal Affairs Office." Lupin whirled and disappeared.

"Miss Granger, if you please." Hermione pressed a quick kiss on Dumbledore's cheek before she too disappeared in the flames.

Madam Pomfrey was next.

As Olivia made to step into the fire, Dumbledore took her hand and pressed it to his heart. He spoke no words, just looked at her with fierce love and pride. Her eyes blurring with tears, Olivia kissed the wrinkled cheek and gave his fingers a gentle squeeze. Then, she too, was gone.

Dumbledore stared at the dying flames until all traces of green were burnt away. He felt Professor McGonagall's approach and when she slipped her arms around his waist his hands gripped her tightly. Minerva lay her graying head on Albus' shoulder and the two old people stood for a long time in each other's arms.

*******************************************************************

Ok, I know this is a short chapter. Sometimes you have to have some filler, just to keep the thing from falling apart later.

I am making a silk shawl for my mother for her birthday and I am going to spend some time with family tonight and crochet. 

Fret not. The story goes on. The Calvary is coming!! Hang in there Severus.

Don't you think Albus and Minerva make a sweet couple?


	15. Chapter 15

****

Making Plans- 

Olivia and the others sat in a small chamber off the main Legal Affairs complex. They had been whisked there immediately upon their arrival by the department head, Bill Lewis. Huddled around the scarred and pitted table, the group from Hogwarts listened attentively to Lewis as he brought them up to date on Professor Snape's situation.

"It really couldn't be a worse predicament." The graying man explained. "Found with the body of another victim. And this one's family had just finished filing a missing person's report with Scotland Yard. Most of the other victims were runaways, strays who had no family willing to claim them. Terribly sad." Lewis sighed heavily and rested his chin on folded hands. "There is not one shred of evidence tying Professor Snape to the actual crime, but the Muggle police have been taking a beating in their press. And now, with the grieving parents on every single channel… They are going to want to pin this on Snape if they can get away with it, if only to settle the public down a bit." 

He turned his warm brown eyes on Olivia. "Miss McGonagall, I have arranged a meeting with their Chief Prosecutor for later this morning. You will be able to present some argument on behalf of Professor Snape then. I realize you have had no time to prepare but I hope that the arresting officers' report and photos of the scene will prove helpful."

At this he handed Olivia a thick brown envelope.

Taking the offered package, Olivia opened it and removed the contents. As she skimmed over the report, Lewis continued.

"You should know this, also, before going in Olivia. Fudge has thrown Professor Snape to the Muggles. You will receive no help from the Ministry on this one, at least not voluntarily. The Muggles will have to request Ministry assistance." At the confused looks directed his way, Lewis grinned sheepishly. "I am acting on my own here. Strictly off the record. Of course, Fudge knows you are here, using the Floo network through this office, but he doesn't know I am lending you a hand. Could mean my head on a pole outside his office door if he finds out." The department head rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I will trust you to keep my name out of this should…ah…questions be asked."

"Bill, we all appreciate the risk you are taking. If you would like, we could leave right now and proceed on our own." Olivia paused as Lewis waved away her words.

"No. I'll not see an innocent wizard sent to Azkaban and the guilty go free because Fudge is too damned stupid to accept the truth about Voldemort. That is what this is all about, after all. He thinks that if he simply continues to feed upbeat information to the Daily Prophet and the wizard community continues buys it, the nightmare will end. Bloody fool!"

Lupin spoke for the first time. "Has the Daily Prophet run the story yet?"

Lewis nodded and removing his wand from his robe, he tapped the tabletop. The morning edition of the wizard newspaper appeared. The headlines screamed, literally, "Muggle-Child Murderer Captured!!" Below the bold lines was the snarling photo of Professor Snape. Cold black eyes gazed hatefully at the group sitting around the table before rudely turning his back.

Lupin picked up the paper and began to read, Madam Pomfrey and Hermione Granger leaning in close, reading intently. Olivia and Lewis continued their conversation.

"Without the Ministry's involvement in the case, Olivia, how do you intend to gain Professor Snape's freedom?" Lewis asked intently.

"Why, I plan on walking in there and stealing him away, of course." She joked. When the man didn't respond, she replied soberly. "I am going to do what any lawyer would do. I am going to prove that Snape is innocent. I know that we could easily go in and take Snape, alter a few memories, but his name in our world would be ruined forever. I can't let that happen to him. He deserves better." Olivia sighed. "Since the Ministry will not willingly become involved, I am going to insist that the Muggle authorities request assistance. I want to use the Visum Memoria scroll."

Lewis nodded. "Will Professor Snape agree to this?"

"It may be his only chance. I would suggest a Pensive, but the memories could be called into question because they can be taken out of context. With the scroll, we would have an entire sequence of events." Olivia didn't seem pleased with her limited options. "Of course, with the Visum Memoria, we risk exposing Professor Snape to _other_ dangers." She raised intent green eyes to equally intent brown.

Lewis nodded. "I understand. Certain allegiances may be called into question."

"That must be avoided, if at all possible. I don't want to save him from the Muggles, just to have certain wizards hunting him down."

"I don't envy you the task ahead, Olivia. I will do everything I can to help you." Lewis laid a hand on Olivia's arm. She covered it with her own hand and gave him a grateful squeeze.

"We should be getting on with it, then" Olivia told him in a firm voice.

Lupin, Hermione and Madam Pomfrey looked up from the paper.

"Right, you are." Lewis admitted grimly. He turned his attention to the others. "I have taken the liberty of manufacturing Muggle identification for each of you. Dr. Pomfrey."

He handed Madam a set of forms and identification cards showing she was licensed to practice medicine in Great Britain, a driver's license, proof of insurance and several Muggle credit cards. When she frowned in confusion at the cards, Lewis smiled and said,

"Just don't limit them out, ok?"

He gave similar packets to Lupin and Hermione before pushing himself from his chair. "You will need these when presenting yourselves at the hospital. Only immediate family will be allowed to attend outside of the good doctor here and the councilor."

"We have conjured some Muggle clothing for each of you. Your personal belongings will have already arrived and will be stored here until you are able to find lodging. I wish the Ministry would allow you to use the flat we hold for times such as these, but… well, you see…" He flushed in embarrassment and shrugged his shoulders.

"Not to worry." Hermione spoke out. "I will start contacting some agencies about housing. I can handle that. Any idea how long we may be staying, Miss McGonagall?"

Olivia shook her head. "Hopefully, just a few days. But you don't have to tell them that. We can make a full deposit and pay for several months in advance if we have to. Find something as close to the hospital as possible. We could simply get a hotel room, but I would rather not risk maids coming in and finding anything unusual."

Olivia turned to Madam Pomfrey. "Poppy, you will have to go directly to the hospital with Miss Granger. I will need to know Professor Snape's condition. Remus must remain with me when I am to meet with the Prosecutor. We will meet you as soon as we may." Olivia regarded the mediwitch gently. "Do you feel up to the Muggle world?"

Poppy pulled herself up rigidly. "I'd like to see some Muggle git try to come between me and that boy. I have put him back together too many times to let some quack work on the professor!" She announced stoutly.

"Good," Lewis was smiling. "If you would be so kind to step this way, you can change into something more suitable for Muggle London and then you can be off. I would drive you, but I need to remain in the background as much as possible if I am to be any real help to you later."

He led them through a stout wooden door that opened into a dim corridor. Several other doors stood along the way. Lewis indicated two portals opposite one another. "Ladies," he said indicating the door to his right. "And gents." He informed Lupin, pointing to the left.

"Now, here I must leave you. I wish you all the best. Call me as needed, please. When you are ready to go, exit through the last door on your right. You will come out in the Muggle courthouse. Olivia, your meeting is to take place upstairs in about 20 minutes. Madam Pomfrey, you and Miss Granger will able to summon a taxi just outside the front doors." With a brief nod, he left them.

************************************************************************

It took just moments for them to change into the Muggle clothing and re-group in the corridor. Olivia was dressed simply in a black two-piece suit and matching heels. The soft collar of her white blouse fell in elegant lines to a deep V. Her long brown hair was swept up in a French knot at the back of her head leaving the slender column of her neck exposed. The effect was both business-like and feminine. Hermione had decided on lavender slacks, a blouse of flowing mauve and blazer. Madam Pomfrey dressed much as Olivia except she opted for low-heeled "sensible shoes" of shining black leather. With her black physician's bag, she looked every inch the professional health care provider. It was the change in Lupin that caused the ladies to catch their breath.

Lupin emerged from his dressing room struggling with his maroon silk tie, the collar of his dove gray dress shirt turned up. He had managed to fasten himself into the slacks of charcoal gray that hung from his slim frame giving the witches their first glimpse at the length of his legs and trim torso as he lifted his chin to fasten the top button of his shirt. The matching coat was thrown carelessly over one arm as he fought with the shining length of material that was meant to knot neatly about his throat. Hermione rushed forward to offer her assistance. 

Taking the tie from his fumbling fingers she expertly slid it around his neck, saying as she worked, "I do this all the time for my dad. After all these years, you would think the man could tie a decent knot without having to use the bedpost." Guiding the maroon silk into a complicated formation, she deftly cinched it up near the top button and then leaning closer, reached behind Lupin's head to turn down the collar of his shirt. Standing this close to the man she once called "professor", Hermione detected his deep mellow scent and noticed for the first time the broadness of his shoulders under the gray material. Feeling heat creep into her face, she gave the tie, and his muscled chest a tiny pat, saying briskly, "There, all done!" and moved back to her place by McGonagall and Pomfrey. 

The women stared as Lupin slipped the elegant suit jacket on and as one, they ran their eyes over the length of him. Wizard's robes had done a remarkable job of hiding Lupin's lean form for many years and while he had always been considered a handsome man by anyone's standard, seeing him revealed in the flattering Muggle suit was a pleasant surprise.

Lupin shrugged the jacket into a comfortable position and buttoned the front. He glanced up at the three women staring at him with wide eyes and quickly looked down at his person, afraid he had left something open. Looking up again, confused he inquired, "What?"

No one spoke for a brief moment then Madam Pomfrey broke the silence. "Why Remus, you are positively lovely!" She quickly covered her mouth with a hand as her eyes widened in shock at her own words.

Olivia rushed in,"Remus, it is just that…well, you look great. I think you may start a trend." She smiled as a flood of crimson moved up the wizard's neck and into his face. "We shall have to keep a close eye on you while we are here. You will be causing quite a stir among the females of London."

The embarrassed man spread his hands helplessly then grinned his slow, lopsided grin.

Hermione felt her heart climb into her throat and a shivery feeling wormed its way along her stomach. She busied herself with the contents of her hand bag and thought to herself, "Oh my!"

Olivia gave them all one final look over and after asking Hermione if she thought they passed muster, indicated that it was time they set out on their separate tasks. Their robes and wands had been reduced using a shrinking spell and stored away in pockets and purses. Taking deep, steadying breaths they moved to the exit Lewis had pointed out to them earlier.

They stepped out into the lobby of an immense building filled with morning light that flooded in through tall windows lining one wall of the exposed upper floor. A row of glass and metal doors exited out on the already busy street and across from them was a wall of elevators. The black and white marble floors gleamed with the morning sun ending in a broad staircase leading to the upper floor. Near the stairs stood a round information desk, a uniformed officer seated behind it. Dark wood shone with careful cleaning and the air was alive with the muffled sounds of voices as lawyers, bailiffs, police officers and civilians made to start their work day. 

"Right." Olivia addressed the nervous group. "Poppy, you and Hermione are to go straight way to the Royal Marsden Hospital. You should have no trouble finding the hospital or gaining access to Professor Snape. You should ask to meet with the attending physician upon arrival, present your credentials. Hermione, after you have delivered Poppy safely to Professor Snape's room, I need you to contact a real estate agent about housing and I want you to get us some cell phones. We will need a way to be in contact with other without using magic. You know what to do."

Hermione nodded

Olivia continued. "I won't stress our need for caution. We all know what is at stake here." Stepping forward quickly, Olivia gave the other women a warm embrace, pressing them close to her. Pulling away she told them, "Go on, Severus is waiting."

As Madam turned to the glass exits, Hermione risked a quick glance at Lupin. He caught her eye and held it for a moment before the young woman moved to catch up with the hurrying Poppy.

"They will do fine, Olivia." Lupin told her as they watched the two women enter the taxi Hermione had quickly acquired.

"Yes, I know." Olivia sighed. She felt a touch on her arm and looked up into Remus' understanding eyes.

"Severus will be fine, too. You have to believe that." 

Olivia smiled at Remus and gripped her case tighter. Nodding her head towards the information desk, she said firmly, "Let's get busy."

****

I know, I know. It is not what you were waiting for, but you just have to be patient. I know how each of you feels. I have been waiting for updates on my favorite stories for weeks at a time. I will try to do better. It is winding down the end of the school year and I have IEP meetings and transition plans for kids moving up and …you name it, I am doing it. Please hang in there. It will be well worth the wait.

Big fuzzy thanks and huggs go to jezzie for allowing me to use the Visum Memoria. She developed this wonderful device for her story Accused. A WONDERFUL tale of all kinds of nastiness. And I am waiting for her to update!!! Jezzie, get busy.

Be nice to me. I start Spring Break next week.

Those of you who want to flame me about the Lupin and Hermione thing-nah!nah!nah!


	16. Chapter 16

After giving their names and providing proof of identification, Olivia and Remus waited as the guard phoned the Chief Prosecutor's office to announce their arrival. Hanging up the phone, the guard directed them to proceed up the stairs where he told them they would be met by Jefery Allen, assistant to the prosecutor. 

Mr. Allen was less than cordial in his greeting. He shook hands briefly then turned and proceeded them down the long walkway, bordered on one side by a rail overlooking the first floor. Remus cast a wary glance at Olivia, who merely shrugged her shoulders. Their unfriendly guide stopped at a heavy oaken door bearing an ornate brass nameplate, "Daniel Hodge, Chief Prosecutor". Mr. Allen opened the door, then stood to one side as they entered. He followed and closed the door.

A handsome, middle aged man with graying blond hair stood up from behind a cluttered desk and came around to meet them, his hand extended in greeting. "Miss McGonagall, I hope?" He asked, taking Olivia's hand and shaking it heartily.

"Yes, and this is Mr. Remus Snape." She indicated Lupin. 

The two men exchanged greetings and then the prosecutor beckoned them both to chairs. Olivia was mildly surprised when the gentleman then pulled another chair forward and joined them, rather than seating himself behind the desk, therefore putting them on more equal footing. Turning to Mr. Allen, who had remained by the door, he said, "Jef, would you be so kind as to arrange for some tea?" The assistant murmured and left the room.

"Now," the prosecutor smiled at Olivia and Remus. "Bill has told me quite a bit about you, Miss McGonagall. May I call you Olivia? I can't stand formalities."

"Please do, if I may call you Daniel." Olivia replied.

"Good!" Daniel leaned back in his chair. "Bill tells me that you spent quite a bit of time with the Ministry working in various countries as legal liaison." Olivia nodded and he continued. "So you have considerable experience with legalities in both communities?"

"I am licensed to practice law in the Muggle and wizard community, if that is what you are asking, yes." Olivia provided. "You seem to know quite a bit about the us, meaning the magical population. Have you worked with the Ministry before?"

"Several times. In fact…Ah, Jef." Mr. Allen had returned pushing a cart laden with cups, a large teapot and several food items. He maneuvered the cart around the group and was preparing to pour out when the prosecutor stopped him. "We will serve ourselves, thank you. I will call if I have further need." Mr. Allen looked as if he would rather stay, but replied with a short, "Yes, sir." And took his leave.

"Jef is somewhat new to the department and so is not familiar with the contact of our two governments. I will want to keep him around a bit, see how he floats, before trusting him with too much information." Daniel poured tea for each of them.

"Tell me about this Mr. Snape." Daniel said, leaning back in his chair cradling a steaming cup.

Olivia took a sip of her own tea, then sat the cup on a small side table. "Professor Snape," The prosecutor's brow rose at the title. "is a highly respected faculty member at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are familiar with Hogwarts?" Getting a nod of confirmation, Olivia continued. "Two nights ago, Professor Snape received information concerning a gathering of wizards and witches that, can we simply say, do not have the best interests of either of our communities at heart? What went on prior to the shooting is, at present, a mystery. It is my hope that when Professor Snape regains consciousness he will be able to fill the gaps in this story."

"I'm curious, Olivia, why Minister Fudge did not send Bill to handle this situation. He is Head of Legal Affairs. Surly, this is a matter for the Ministry." It was a statement, not a question.

Olivia nodded. "Yes, under any other circumstances. It is my opinion Minister Fudge is allowing his personal history with Professor Snape to cloud his thinking. I cannot go into the details of this history, you understand. While Minister Fudge is not withholding his government's assistance, it will not be provided unless you personally request it. In the coming days I may ask you to request assistance from Minister Fudge. I am not be in a position to go to him for aid as I am not here representing the Ministry. I have been asked by the family to represent Professor Snape and his interests in this case."

Daniel refilled his cup and raised an inquiring brow at Remus and Olivia, who both declined. As he was looking their way, his hand drifted and tea poured out onto the cart and on to the floor.

"Damn!" The older man exclaimed, sliding his shoes out of harm's way. He tossed several napkins on the floor to soak up the puddle.

"What about all this talk of Voldemort and Death Eaters? Rumor has it that your client is involved with that crowd, and deeply, I might add." 

Olivia sat bolt upright. "Do you take the Daily Prophet, Daniel? If so, you should be wary of citing it as a reliable source for truth. Anyway, I am not here to prove whether or not Professor Snape is in league with Voldemort. I am here to clear his name in connection with the murder of this child."

"He was found with the body, Olivia." Daniel stated quietly.

"That proves nothing. I was sitting here when tea was poured on the floor. Does that make me guilty of the mess? I have read the police report of the incident. Several officers state that TWO men were seen. Only one was taken. Who was that other man? Where is he now? It is very likely the police let the real murderer get away."

"Perhaps, but what proof do you have that your professor did not kill this child and the others? Have you seen the photos? They are grisly. Those children, all girls, mind you, were not just killed. It is as if something besides their lives, was taken from them. Their bodies were reduced to dried shells. This is not the work of a, forgive my lack of eloquence, normal human being. If you understand my meaning." The elder man's face was grave.

Olivia sat quietly, gathering her thoughts, careful of her words. Finally she spoke.

"Daniel, I ask you the same question. What proof do you have that Professor Snape committed this act? Perhaps he was trying to save her and failed. Right now, I have no answers, but Professor Snape might. As for the other girls, I will be able to provide signed affidavits from reliable sources that account for Professor Snape's whereabouts at the times of the deaths. Speaking from my own personal contact, Professor Snape has been at Hogwarts since prior to start of school term and he has not left the grounds before this time."

"Your own personal contact?" The prosecutor asked.

"Yes, I am currently employed as an instructor at Hogwarts. I teach Muggle/Wizard Law. And…" She paused. "I knew that Professor Snape was leaving. He came to see me that evening. He wanted me to watch over his cat." She smiled sadly at the memory.

Remus chuckled. "Severus has a cat?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and though Severus would die before admitting it, he is quite attached to the animal. And don't you ever tell him I said that." Olivia added with a mock glare at the grinning wizard.

She turned her attention back to Prosecutor Hodge. "Daniel, it is in the best interest of both our communities to hunt down the ones responsible for the deaths of these children. We cannot afford to waste time while the Muggle government attempts to condemn an innocent wizard. Professor Snape may be our greatest help in this search. I am not asking you to release him blindly. I am just asking that you allow us to use what means we have to clear the professor's name and go after those who are truly guilty."

"And what means are those, may I ask?" Daniel spoke calmly.

"I am going to convince Professor Snape to use the Visium Memoria Scroll."

Lupin tensed. "Olivia, what about…" But she cut him off and continued to address Daniel.

"Are you familiar with the scroll?" She inquired.

"Yes," he replied. "I have seen its use on two or more occasions. Most impressive, though the witnesses and defendants I have observed were not exactly keen on the scroll."

"Well, yes." Olivia admitted. "The scroll, unlike the Pensive, shows the entire event being revealed. There may be some things that others would not have us see, though the event as a whole may prove their innocence."

"Or their guilt." Daniel observed dryly.

"Yes. Or their guilt."

The room was silent for a moment. Then the prosecutor cleared his throat. "What are your plans concerning Professor Snape for the remainder of the day?"

"When I leave here, I am heading to the Royal Marsden to check on his condition. Hopefully, he will be lucid enough to answer some questions. Besides myself, the family has also called in their private physician, Dr. Pomfrey. She is with Professor Snape now, along with Remus' daughter. I would like, also, to talk with the Inspector in charge of the unit that brought Professor Snape in." She refrained from saying 'the unit that shot an unarmed man.' They needed to keep this friendly. "He may be able to remember something that could lead us to the real killer or killers."

The older man nodded agreeably. "That can be arranged. All of the officers involved in this matter are being de-briefed today and the officer who fired the weapon is arranging legal council of his own. It will most likely be tomorrow before you will be able to speak with them. How can you be contacted when a meeting has been set?"

"Remus' daughter is looking into our living arrangements, so I will contact your office by phone as soon as we know where we will be staying. May I have your card?" Olivia asked.

"Most certainly." Daniel rose and moved to his desk and returned with two small business cards, which he presented to Olivia and Remus. The older man watched, slightly amused as Remus looked it over carefully, unsure of it's purpose.

Daniel reached down and tapped the cream colored paper with a finger. "Just tuck it away in a safe place for now, lad. I am sure the lady here will show you how to use it by and by. Don't go losing it. I am the only one in this department that can offer you help right now. If you need me for anything, call that number."

Remus nodded and slipped the card into his breast pocket.

Daniel continued to look at Remus. "You don't have much to say for a man whose brother has been shot and could be tried for murder."

Remus smiled. "I have been instructed by my family attorney to keep my mouth closed. But I would like to know the whereabouts of my brother's property. His clothing, anything else he might have had on him at the time of the …ah… incident."

Daniel returned to his chair. "All of that will be in the evidence locker down at the police department. Since there was no weapon, as it were, involved, I will make sure that everything is released to you. You can just sign for it as next of kin. I will make the call as soon as you leave. It will be ready for you to pick up on your way to the hospital."

Remus nodded and smiled. "Thank you. I know my brother will rest easier knowing his things are within reach."

Olivia spoke. "Daniel, we would like to see Professor Snape now. Would you be so kind as to arrange our transportation?"

"Of course! I will have Jefery drive you."

************************************************************************

After a brief stop at police headquarters where Remus signed for and received Snape's property, the couple was deposited outside the shining glass doors of the Royal Marsden. They proceeded quickly to the information desk where Olivia presented her identification. "We are looking for Professor Severus Snape. He was admitted last night by police." 

A middle aged man with a military bearing was seated near by and paused in his reading as he heard the name. He kept his eyes fixed on the sports section of his paper, but listened intently as Olivia was given the room number in Intensive Care and the pair was directed to a bank of elevators along one wall. As soon as the gleaming silver doors slid closed on Olivia and Remus, the man folded his paper and followed.

A dour faced matron was behind the duty station and jerked her head to the left when Olivia made her inquiry. Seated outside one of the doors was a uniformed police officer who rose to meet them as they approached. Upon checking their identification he stated, "The chief has granted you permission to visit, but in addition to the doctor, I can only allow you in one at a time. I hope you understand."

Olivia's eyes were riveted on the man she could see through the glass wall.

Snape lay on his back, his long body covered with a green sheet that reached just up over his bare abdomen. His face was turned from her, but she knew he slept. He was so still, only his chest rising and falling gently. His head rested on a pillow of the same green as the sheets and his long sooty hair hung limp. One hand, its tapered digits curled inward, lay palm up by his side. An IV needle was taped to the inner arm, and a clear tube snaked its way from Snape to a dripping bag of fluid hanging from a metal pole by the bed.

Poppy sat in a chair near the foot of the bed, reading the Daily Prophet. She noticed Olivia at the window and stood.

Olivia heard Remus answering the guard and then had to pull her eyes away from the still form on the bed as Remus called her name. "Olivia, do you wish to go in first? I could wait."

"Hm?" She responded absentmindedly, the pulled her thoughts together. "No, Remus. You go ahead, please. You are family. I will speak to Professor Snape in a moment if he is up to it. But would you please have Dr. Pomfrey step out? I would like to speak with her."

Remus nodded and released a breath he was not aware he had been holding. He pushed open the door and stepped inside. In a moment, Olivia was joined by the small mediwitch. She looped her arm through Olivia's and gently pulled her along the hall, speaking quietly and quickly.

"Severus will be fine. I must say the doctors here did an excellent job of it, considering that it is Muggle medicine after all. The wounds have been left open to drain. They are doing nicely. They are putting a potion into him now for infection, but I performed an _Inficio Reversus _charm, just to be on the safe side. Now, he has one of those pieces of metal still in his body." Madam paused when Olivia gasped. "Now dear, the one that lodged in the shoulder could have interfered with his arm movement, so it was removed. The remaining piece is in his lung and I agree with the Muggle doctors wholeheartedly that it would do more damage than good poking around in the boy to remove it. Severus' body will form a scar tissue of sorts around about the thing and it shouldn't cause him any trouble later on. My own grandfather toted a lovely bit of Hun steel about with him after the First Great War. Rest is what Severus needs now. That and being back at Hogwarts." The women had reached the end of the hall and paused for a moment before walking back, still arm in arm.

"Poppy," Olivia inquired. "When do you think the Muggles will release Severus from the hospital?"

"Oh, not for at least five days, according to the gentleman I spoke to this morning. I even suggested Severus be transferred to a hospital closer to home, if you take my meaning, but that was quickly put down. No, they are not going to let him out for a bit."

Olivia digested this information. It was fine with her if the Muggle doctors wanted to keep Severus for a few days. This would give her the extra time needed to gather what information she could to clear his name. Of course, the potions master would not be pleased to find himself virtually a prisoner of the Muggles. Weak in body and facing a charge of murder, Snape would be helpless. He would have to rely on others to see him freed. No, Olivia mused. He will not be happy at all.

"Oh yes, it seems the Muggle doctors needed to give Severus a few bags of Muggle blood. He lost quite a bit due to the metal pieces and all." Poppy advised.

"Poppy, will the presence of Muggle blood in his system alter Severus' magic?" Olivia inquired.

"Oh, I shouldn't think so." Madam laughed. "But how I hope to be there when he finds out he is no longer a pure-blood!"

The women had reached the door to Snape's room before Olivia thought to inquire after Hermione.

"She has called two times since leaving me here,." answered Madame Pomfrey. "On that phony thing. The matron at the desk let me speak to her. Such a waste of energy if you ask me when you have a perfectly good…"

"Poppy, please. What did Miss Granger have to say." Olivia was a bit impatient.

"Well, let me see. She went straight to Gringott's and had some of her gold exchanged for Muggle money. She also sent an owl to the headmaster telling him of our arrival and our plans so far. Oh yes, she has managed to pick up some of those phony things so that we may talk to each other and in her last call she told me she is meeting with a person about renting a flat nearby. Said she would meet us here when she has finished with everything. Very efficient, our Miss Granger." Poppy finished with a smile.

"That's wonderful. Uncle Albus did well by choosing Hermione."

Remus came from Snape's room. "He is still sleeping. He is very pale, but Severus has never been one to glow. He looks quite well, under the circumstances. I left something on the table for him. He will want it once he wakes. Where is Miss, ah my daughter?"

Olivia and Madam quickly informed him of Hermione's whereabouts and then the mediwitch took Olivia's hand and urged her to the door. "Come, Olivia. You should go in. He should wake soon. Severus will want to see you." 

Olivia nodded, following Madam Pomfrey through the door.

The figure on the bed looked much as it had before except now one bare leg was displayed where Snape had kicked it free of the sheet.

"After the chill of the dungeons this must feel quite warm to him." Poppy whispered. "Let me show you the wounds." She directed Olivia from her contemplation of lean muscular leg to the two circular holes in Snape's upper body. As Poppy had said, the wounds were clean and open. Pulling her wand, the mediwitch glanced back at the large observation window before casting another healing charm. "I am working the healing from the inside out. I thought it would be less obvious that way. They may be backward, but some of these Muggle doctors are quite clever. Oh, let me show you this!"

Poppy led Olivia around the foot of the bed to the opposite side. "I think this is lovely!" She announced gleefully pulling up the sheet, displaying the rest of Snape to Olivia's startled eyes. Silently agreeing with Madam's assessment, but for different reasons, the younger witch averted her eyes, feeling the heat flood her face.

"It's called a catheter, Madam." Olivia advised in a choked voice.

"Yes, it is very clever, don't you agree? We could do away with bedpans entirely. Well, maybe not entirely, but you know what I mean." Poppy continued her observation. "You see, it drains the bladder into this little bag here and …" She finally noticed Olivia's burning cheeks and allowed the sheet to fall back into place. "Well, I suppose you don't need to know all of that." Olivia merely shook her head.

"Why don't I leave you with him then?" Madam said. "You won't want me around if he should wake." She winked slyly.

"Poppy no. It's nothing like that." Olivia started to declare.

"Oh, don't give me that young lady! I've seen the way you two carry on with each other. Like flint and steel, you are! Setting sparks one off the other. He fancys you, Olivia. Any one at the castle can tell you that." The older witch reached out and lifted a lock of black hair from Snape's cheek, tenderly tucking it behind his ear. "I've known this man from the time he was eleven years old and I've never seen him perk up like he does when you come around. Everyone has noticed it."

"Everyone?" Olivia was shocked by the news.

"Yes! Flitwick has even been taking wagers on when you two will finally get down to business. I've got 30 galleons riding on Halloween myself." Madam declared without shame.

Olivia felt her eyes go wide. "What would Mama say if she found out about that?"

"Oh pish-posh! Minerva has her money on Christmas. Says you two should get to know each other better. But I don't believe Severus will wait that long. Patience is not his strength." Madam moved away from the bed. "You can touch him, you know. It is fine."

Then without looking back, the little witch left the room.

Olivia's world continued to tumble and slide for a moment longer as she tried to take it all in. It was laughable, really. Wagers being placed on when she and Severus would… and not only was Minerva aware, but had even placed her bet on Christmas! Dumbledore would be kinder and aim for Spring Break, Olivia supposed. 

While she had never made a secret of her attraction for the dark potions instructor, Olivia was amazed that she and Severus had gathered such a following. A bit like an on-going fan-fiction.

A stirring from the bed caught her attention. Severus was pushing at the sheet with his feet and was in danger of exposing himself further. Placing her hand at his ankle she addressed the sleeping wizard, her voice low and soothing. "Severus, easy. Are you hot? I will pull the cover back for you." Tugging the sheet free from the bottom of the mattress, Olivia exposed his other leg to the cool air. "There, that's better isn't it?" She asked without expecting an answer. 

He has lovely feet, Olivia thought to herself as she slowly let her fingers move down the length of one slender sole. The toes were long and the nails carefully tended. She was not surprised that his meticulous grooming habits extended to his feet, the tops of each dusted with silky black hair, a bit curly and crisp on the toes. His skin was not as pale as she expected, but a soft gold. He would tan nicely if he ever let himself out of that dungeon, the woman decided. Olivia placed her thumbs beneath the ball of one foot and massaged gently. Her eyes moved to his face, peaceful now in sleep. Olivia moved to the other foot caressing, soothing even though Snape was unaware of her ministrations. She needed this contact, to feel his flesh beneath her hands, to know he was here with her, safe for a time.

Olivia moved to the side of the bed, her fingers trailing along his shin, the delicious sensation from the scattering of black hair tingled into her hand and up her arm. Her lungs suddenly seemed unable to fill, her breathing becoming fast and shallow. Behave! Olivia chided herself. The man is unconscious and you are contemptible! 

Tender hunger caused her eyes and hand to blaze a trail up his thigh, leaping over the delightful temptations lying under the sheet until they reached his abdomen. A blaze of silky black hair snaked its way up from under the cloth in a thin line that broke and flowed around his navel, only to merge again before fanning out over the broad expanse of his chest. Olivia's hand followed the trail laid out for her. She wondered what he did to cause his muscles to remain so taut and strong. Surely, stirring a cauldron wasn't much of a workout. 

Her hand reached the firm column of his neck. She paused, delighting in the steady thrum-thrum-thrum of his pulse under her fingers. He is warm, alive. Her palm cupped his cheek and jaw, her thumb gliding upwards from nostril to temple, stroking down over his ear. The lines of anger and worry she was so familiar with had been erased by what ever drug the Muggle doctors had administered. His lips, usually pressed into invisibility by irritation appeared fuller, riper. Olivia longed to taste them.

"Severus."

It was a sigh.

A lament.

She moved her hand to the wound in his shoulder. Already it looked weeks old, no longer purple and wet, but fading to reddish-pink. Here, the skin of his body was cooler. The muscles in his shoulders and arms told of wiry strength, the skin silky. 

A vivid contrast. 

Velvet on stone.

Olivia's hand continued on…

Down past his wrist to take his hand in her own, raising the delicate appendage to her lips, curling his fingers about her thumb as she pressed kisses along each knuckle. A tightness had built in her throat and Olivia sank to her knees by the bed, his long fingers still imprisoned in her thankful grasp. 

"Severus," She whispered into his palm. "I thank whatever gods there be for keeping you safe, for bringing you alive to me."

A flickering heartbeat…

A gently sliding tear…

A grateful sigh…

Olivia felt his fingers close around her own and gasped. Looking up, she found his eyes darting hastily around the room before coming to rest on her face. He struggled to clear his throat and Olivia rose to her feet. 

"Severus." She spoke his name, running her hand tenderly along one cheek.

*********************************************************************

****

Thank each of you for your reviews and emails. I am so sorry I took so long to up date. My son has been diagnosed with a seizure disorder so we have been going the route of EEG and MRI. Thank the Good Lord, there is nothing going on in his brain (tumor, tear, leakage, bleeding) that could cause the seizures. We are looking at something more benign now. My mind has been somewhere else lately. I hope you understand.

I hope you enjoyed the little trip up Severus as much as I did. I used my husband and our experience together as a basis for this description. My husband is a lumber-jack (really he is) and he has lovely legs!

Thanks to Dr. DeWayne for the information on GSW and the standard treatments.

Again, thanks to jezzi for the use of Visium Memoria. She is sooooo cool.

Luvwillie. You are too wonderful for words. Huggs and many kisses.

Have I missed anybody? If I have, it is not on purpose.

Oh, yea. I remember the guy from the lobby. I will bring him up later.

Thanks for the reviews. When I get to 100 I am having a party.


	17. Chapter 17

Gods, he was thirsty! He didn't remember eating anything before retiring that would have left him so parched. Even so, his entire body ached with the need for moisture. He wanted nothing more than to shove his head in the wash basin and gulp cool, refreshing water. He would get up and go to his bathroom. The water was always so cold in the dungeons.

And he was hot! Damn, the bedclothes were smothering him! It was usually chilly in his subterranean lair. Not so now. Now he was burning up, uncomfortably warm. Perhaps that was the cause of his craving, a fever.

He was so thirsty!

Trying to rise brought shards of glass racing through his frame and he felt he must have screamed aloud his agony. The pain rolled back slightly before returning, lapping over him like ocean waves. 

Lying still was better. Why was there so much pain?

He tried to gather his thoughts but they darted away from his hands much like the silver minnows his boyhood self attempted to snare in the pond shallows by the family home. 

Now where had that memory come from? He hadn't thought of the old home in years. The cool stone manor with steps leading down to a sloping lawn. You could sit on the steps in the early evening and watch the setting sun sparkle on the rippling surface of the pond. Flashes of magenta, azure, pale orange and gold.

The sparkling lights would dance and dazzle his young eyes. 

The flashes became brighter. He tried to raise his hand. Shield his eyes. Something was holding him down. 

The flashes became faster. He could almost feel the pulsing throb of the colors as they deepened to bright red and blue. He tried to close his eyes, but the lights were still there!

They were making him dizzy and he felt he would be sick.

He was so thirsty!

Someone had him by the hand, pulling him from the flashes of fire and ice. He concentrated on the hands, his and the other's. Here was focus.

Then the lights vanished. All was gray and he understood he rested on a bed, his hand still confined by another's. 

There was a voice, one he thought he recognized, but it was so far away. He didn't want to slide back to the flashing lights, the stabbing pains. He tried to find the voice, but it was moving farther and farther away.

Gods, he was going to die of thirst!

He focused on the hand in his, squeezed his fingers. 

And opened his eyes. 

**********************************************************************

His eyes darted rapidly around the room like a trapped bird seeking an avenue of escape. They found it in the woman still holding his hand as she hovered over him.

"Severus." She whispered, stroking his cheek.

He attempted to clear his throat. The sensation of choking sand filled him. His tongue was glued to the roof of his mouth. He forced it free pushing it from his mouth to lick parched lips. 

The woman released him and was gone. He closed his eyes and tried to raise his hand in entreaty, no don't leave.

Something hard and slender pressed against the corner of his mouth, slid through his lips.

"Suck, Severus. It's water."

He pulled on the straw and felt a rush of pleasure flooding his mouth, the cool, sweet wetness washing the sand away. Each drop could be felt sliding down his throat, the cells of his parched body consuming the moisture like as desert soaks up the life giving rains. He could have gone on for hours, savoring the taste of the fluid, swirling it around in his mouth, feeling it caress his tongue. A wet slurping sound told him the cup was empty, he could feel the straw being pulled from his lips and his hand shot up to capture the cup.

"Hold on. I will get you a bit more, but you have to go slowly. Poppy will kill me if you get sick to the stomach on top of everything else." 

The voice was calm, steady, but there was a hint of laughter there as well. He opened his eyes once more, searching for the source.

"Olivia?" His voice sounded weak to his ears. He, who couldn't abide weakness in any form, was creaking like a long unused hinge. "Where?"

She put the straw to his lips once more and answered. "You are in the Royal Marsden Hospital in South Kensington. You were shot by a Muggle police officer." Olivia smiled brightly as Snape cocked a disbelieving brow, still drawing on the straw.

"It's true. All true. You were shot twice and here you lay. Brought low by a mere Muggle." She couldn't resist the gentle jab. 

Snape allowed the straw to slip from his lips. "How long?" Good, he thought. The voice is gaining power.

"Nearly two days." Olivia replied, setting the cup aside. "Minister Fudge came by Floo to Dumbledore that evening and informed the Headmaster of your injuries. We came as soon as we could."

"We?" He asked, glancing around the room.

"Yes, sort of a rescue mission. Poppy, myself, Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger."

"Shall we go then?" Snape attempted to shift in the bed, bring his legs to the floor only to suffer a repeat of the slashing tide of pain.

"Severus!" Olivia hissed, attempting to ease him back to the pillows. "It is not as easy as disapparating out of here. You are moments away from being charged with the murder of a Muggle child."

Olivia rearranged the sheets, speaking in a calmer voice. "You were found with the body of a young girl. Do you remember what happened before the police arrived?"

"I remember." His voice was heavy with the memory of the young girl. Her terror, the manner in which she had died. He remembered the purpose for her death.

"Olivia!" The wizard snapped. "You must return to Hogwarts, now! It is not safe for you to be here. Voldemort knows of your presence. He has his Death Eaters scouring the land searching for you."

"I can't leave now." Olivia observed. " I am your only hope of clearing your name. Fudge has refused to step in unless the Muggle authorities ask for Ministry assistance."

"I don't need your help!" Snape hissed, pulling himself up higher on the pillows. Olivia moved to assist him, but he waved her away.

She folded her arms across her chest and glared down at Snape as he struggled with the bedding and the pain in his body. "Ok Superman, what's your plan for getting out of this?

Think you will wait to get a little stronger and just pop over to Hogwarts? The story is all over the paper! You would be forced out of your position at the school. Where would you go when most of the wizarding world believes you guilty of killing this child? And not just this girl either. There are the other deaths to take into account, Severus. People would believe you killed them all! You would be hunted down and dragged before a Wizard's court. You want to go back to Azkaban?" She knew from the first he would be stubborn about this, and she planned to attack his arguments head on.

Snape attempted a forbidding glare, but in his present state could only achieve a dark frown. Damn! It was in the Daily Prophet? He could just imagine the press he was receiving over this. The traitorous Professor Snape, Death Eater caught at last!

"Who the Hell is Superman?" He grunted as his tired brain struggled for a means of escape.

Olivia sighed in exasperation and pulled a chair close to the bedside.

"Severus, I have been in contact with Bill Lewis at the Ministries Legal office. He gave us what help he could by setting up a meeting between the Chief Prosecutor and myself this morning. The police haven't got much on you besides the fact you were found with the body, but with their own press and the public outcry… We have to prove you innocent of this child's death."

"And how do you intend to do that?" He had closed his eyes once more and the voice, while reeking with trademark sarcasm, was tired.

Better to just be out with it, Olivia decided.

"I want you to agree to use the Visum Memoria Scroll." She stated baldly.

The eyes snapped open again, this time filled with anger. "The hell you say!" When she didn't flinch or change her determined expression, he continued. " And if I refuse?"

"Look, you are still very weak…" 

Here Snape interrupted with a rude snort.

"and the doctors have no plans on releasing you for a few days. We will talk more later. Just think about what I said, ok?" Olivia rose from her chair, intending on fetching Madam.

" I will not change my mind."

She ignored this. "I almost forgot! I have messages to deliver." She leaned over his bare chest positioning her hands on either side of his pillow. Bending nearer she placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"That is from Mama, and…"

Moving to the other cheek she repeated the kiss.

"this is from Cat." 

She could see herself reflected in the obsidian pools before her before she lowered her mouth to his.

The kiss was brief. His lips were slightly dry from his ordeal as she traced them lightly with her tongue. He made no response, nor did he turn away.

"This is from me." Olivia whispered against his mouth. Moving away from the bed, Olivia told him with out turning, "I will send in Madam. She will want to know you are awake."

**********************************************************************

Exiting the room, Olivia found Remus and Madam Pomfrey regarding her with keen interest. Lupin raised one slender brown brow, his lips quirked in a tiny grin. Madam simply nodded firmly, " I can see the boy is weak. He should have either grabbed you or tossed you across the room. We need to get his strength up."

"Yes, well…" Olivia stammered. " I thought you would want to see him, Poppy." The mediwitch grinned and slipped past Olivia into the room.

"What!?" Olivia demanded when Lupin's grin grew wider.

"You like him, don't you?" The handsome wizard drawled.

"Of course I like him!" Olivia stated, ignoring the implication in his statement. "We work together, after all."

"I've worked with loads of people, Olivia. I don't go around kissing them like that though." Lupin took her elbow and steered her towards the hall. "Do you know what he thinks about you?"

"He thinks I am a complete idiot who refuses to dress appropriately, runs when I should walk and thinks Wizard Duels are a joke. Yep, that pretty much sums up his opinion of me."

"And yet you kiss him?" Remus said softly.

"Well, did I forget to add that I am also a hopeless romantic." 

"Miss McGonagall?" Came a powerful voice from behind them.

The couple turned, Lupin placing his body between Olivia and the stranger who approached them.

"Let me introduce myself," the man said, running his right hand inside the breast of his coat.

Remus responded by pushing Olivia firmly behind him and snaking his hand quickly into his own pocket.

The older man froze, his hand still under the lapel of his coat. "Son, that had better be a pack of smokes you're reaching for." He stated calmly. Slowly he removed his hand and held up a folded leather case. Allowing the case to fall open, he revealed a gleaming badge above an identification card bearing his likeness. "Inspector Doyle. Metro Police."

Olivia shifted her position until she stood beside Lupin, her hand restraining him on the upper arm, as she addressed the man before them.

"I remember your name from the police report. I must advise you, I am Professor Snape's council in this matter."

"I'm aware of that, miss. That's why I wanted to speak with you. Off the record, if you take my meaning." His features remained controlled however, Olivia could see the apprehension in his gray eyes. It caused her to be wary.

"No, I am afraid I don't 'take your meaning'. You will have to be a bit less covert."

The inspector slipped his identification back into it's hiding place and glanced up and down the corridor where they stood. "Look, is there anywhere we can discuss this in private? I believe I have something to say that may interest you."

Olivia and Remus looked at each other, then the graying wizard addressed the Inspector. "Sir, I do not know who you are, or your business with Miss McGonagall, so I am not inclined to trust you at this moment. You may speak your mind here or not at all." Lupin's voice was firm.

The older man scowled. "Are all you wizard types always this damn cagey?" He demanded. At this statement, Olivia and Remus both tensed, the Inspector noted with satisfaction. "Ok, I didn't want to have to do this, but she made me promise I would talk to you." Grimacing he leaned closer and whispered, " Wormtail lives. Whatever the hell that means."

Olivia frowned in incomprehension then flashed her gaze to Remus as she felt his body grow stiff and he sucked a breath in with an audible hiss. The werewolf held himself rigid and glared menacingly down at Inspector Doyle. "How do you come by this information?" He growled. 

Olivia, alarmed by Lupin's reaction quickly flicked her attention from one man to the other. "Remus, what…?"

Lupin stepped forward, his face bare inches from the Inspector. "Once again I ask you man, how do you come by this information? Be careful in your answer. I will not hesitate to kill you where you stand." The threatening wizard had to give the Muggle credit for courage, for he met Remus glare for glare.

"From my wife!" Doyle ground out through clenched teeth. "Now step back boy-yo, I am not entirely defenseless." Lupin felt a sharp jab in his ribs and glancing down saw the tip of a wand projecting from the Muggle's coat sleeve. Looking back at the Inspector's face, Lupin found the older man grinning. "Looks like we have us a bit of a stand-off. So what's it going to be, son?"

A feral gleam in his green eyes, Lupin backed away till he once more stood by a startled Olivia who placed a calming hand on his arm before addressing the grinning Muggle.

"Sir, you have us at a disadvantage. You seem to know a great deal about us. You say you have information we may find of interest. While I have no knowledge of this Wormtail, it appears that Remus is very much interested in how you came about this name. Shall we move to the waiting room where we can discuss this in private?" And turning, quickly made her way down the hall leaving the men to follow in her wake.

Thankfully the waiting room was empty when the trio entered. Olivia addressed the police officer. "I am going to ask Remus to cast some protective spells on this room to guard against our being spied upon. I also ask that you allow him to cast a revealing charm on your person to detect any magic that may prove harmful to us. If you cannot agree to this request, then this meeting is over and you will leave."

"Sure, sure. Patience told me this would happen, so lets get it over with." 

Remus had removed a miniscule wand from his pocket and was murmuring an enlarging spell when the Inspector spoke. "Patience? Patience Bell?" He inquired.

"Well, it's Patience Doyle now. Been married going on seventeen years." The older man laughed at Remus' amazement. "What? Can't picture the old girl settling down with a Muggle copper?"

Olivia was fast loosing her own patience. "Will someone tell me what the _hell_ is going on here?" She snapped.

"Olivia, your language! And you a divinity! For shame." Remus teased as he quickly placed silencing charms and protective wards around the room. Finished with that task he turned to Doyle and ran his wand up and down the policeman's body. "He's clean." Remus observed. "Heard that on a Muggle police show once." He told the older man.

Inspector Doyle gestured Olivia and Remus to chairs and drawing another close, he began to speak earnestly. "Look, this is what's going on. I got the 'Wormtail' bit from Patience. Told me she figured any one that come for the lad would be sent by Dumbledore and they would recognize the name. Don't ask me what it means 'cause I don't have a clue. She doesn't tell me everything that goes on at her job. Says it is safer that way." 

When Olivia opened her mouth to speak, Doyle raised a hand. "Please let me finish. My team was out the other night near Battersea Bridge, down on the river. Our forensic guys say that the bodies have been dumped into the river somewhere near that area, judging from the condition of the corpses, current, the times the bodies were recovered, all that. We had been staked out for a few hours when we observed two figures moving near the water. One of them was dragging something. I had my men go closer and then gave the order to close in. One of my officers claimed he saw a gun. He popped one subject twice. By the time I arrived on the scene, we had your guy on the ground and the other one gone. Where? I don't know. He was in my sights one second, and then…nothing. When I rolled your friend over to check for a weapon, all I found was his wand. I knew then what I was dealing with."

Doyle ran splayed fingers through his hair. "There was the little girl's body with him, looking just like the others, and a wand. The wife and I had suspected it was the work of magic all along, now here was proof. As soon as we got him loaded up in the ambulance, I called Patience." Doyle paused for a moment, drew a breath and continued. "She met me at the station and I told her everything. That's when she asked me to describe the fellow we nailed. The more I told her, the more upset she became. Finally she did that _Accio_ thing and her Hogwarts yearbook shows up in a bit. Patience flips to the 5th years and shows me this kid's picture. Had to take in account that was some time ago, but yea…same hair, same expression, and his eyes. That's what pegged it. The eyes matched perfectly. The name on the page said Severus Snape. When I told Patience that was our man, she lost it. Told me I had to get in here and watch over him. Made me promise I would take note of anyone who came looking for him. She said that Dumbledore would send someone to get the guy and I was to give you a message."

Olivia took advantage of his pause and jumped in. "Inspector Doyle, why didn't your wife simply meet us on her own, or even better, contact Professor Dumbledore? I am confused."

"Well, Patience has herself and the family to protect, you see. That's why she doesn't mix much with the wizard world and such, outside of work that is." Doyle lowered his voice to a whisper. "She works for the Department of Mysteries." He nodded when Olivia and Remus drew back and exchanged startled glances.

"But what has this to do with Professor Snape?" Remus inquired.

"Everything! Patience knows your professor is a spy for Dumbledore. She has known about it for years. Now she wants you to be aware, not only is there a spy for Voldemort in the Ministry, but who ever it is, is also high up in the Muggle government."

Olivia and Remus matched gasps.

"Your professor is going to have to very careful in his revelations about what happened that night. One wrong word and his cover will be blown. He'd be a walking dead man." Doyle told them unnecessarily.

Remus recovered enough to ask, "Does Patience have any idea who the spy might be?" 

Doyle chuckled without mirth. "Lad if she knew, we wouldn't be having this little talk."

Olivia stated firmly, "We need to get Professor Snape out of this hospital as soon as possible. He is too unprotected here. Will we be able to get him released into our custody, considering the possible charges he will be facing?" She inquired, looking firmly at the Inspector.

"You might be able to work something out with the Chief Prosecutor. Patience tells me he has worked with your Ministry several times in the past. I wouldn't go and tell him about the spy, though. You never know who might be listening, if you take my meaning."

Olivia nodded. "Understood."

Doyle rose, extended his hand. "Well, I've done my job for the moment. I will be off. Patience will be wanting to know how you took all of this. Is there a way for me to contact you if I should learn more?"

Shaking the Inspector's hand Olivia informed him, "We will leave a message and a number where we can be reached at your station." Doyle nodded briskly. He looked as if he wanted to say more, but changed his mind and turned to Remus.

"Pleasure meeting you, sir." Remus said as the two men exchanged farewells. "May I inquire about one thing that puzzles me?"

Doyle cocked a questioning brow.

"Your wand." Remus stated. "You are a Muggle, yet you carry a wand. How is this?"

Doyle shot the tall wizard a sly grin, shaking the wand from his sleeve. "It's something Patience has been working on, clever girl. It's a fake, you see. I got one shot of magic and it's a good one. Would've laid you flat on your ass for a few hours. Glad I didn't have to waste it." The wand disappeared back up his sleeve. "Now if you could please…" Doyle gestured about the room.

"Certainly." Remus replied, pulling his own wand and releasing the charms he had placed about the room.

"Good day to you then." Doyle said and giving a brief nod, he left them.

Olivia sighed heavily. "We have really got our work cut out for us. I have to speak with Uncle Albus."

**********************************************************************

Ok guys, I have kept you waiting and waiting. Thanks for the email and support. I know this is not the super chapter I promised, but I wanted to get a post up before you all moved on to other stories. I have the next part almost done. With any luck, I will get it out by the weekend.

Thanks go out to Luvillie for her lovely beta work. She is my sister, so she doesn't have to be real nice to get her point across, yet she is. Thank you dearest.

Thank you also to puddleducks12001 for her support and information on all things British. Huggs and kisses to you and little Miss M.

Cwfrey2, you have been a doll, hanging with me on all of this. Your encouragement keeps me going.

And to all of you, thank you, thank you, thank you for your prayers and gentle thoughts for my son and the rest of the family. He has been placed on a seizure med called Trileptal. If any of you have experience with this medication, please write me at my email address or IM me on yahoo. I will listen (read actually) anything you have to share.

If I have slighted the Metro Police of London in any way….sorry. I downloaded loads of information from your web page and whoever it has been who has answered my email inquiries for this story, BIG HUGS!

Blue, I am waiting for the next chapter in SotS. So get your tail in gear. Oh yea, I took your advice and didn't slam my tongue in the door.


	18. Chapter 18

****

Smack! Smack! (*pops self in the forehead*)

****

I totally forgot the standard disclaimers at the beginning of my last chapter. Please, no one sue me. I have a tee-iney little house and a mo-hunka mortgage. My Blazer has a crack in the windshield caused by an errant chicken. It wouldn't even get you fair market value. 

I would barely be a mouthful. Wait for my brother, he is much larger than I.

Wait! Hang on, wrong story.

Ok, take a deep breath and repeat after me: "I, _insert name here,_ swear on the Goblet of Fire that I own nothing (sob!) of the Harry Potter universe. I am merely playing here for a while and I brought some original friends with me. We will take nothing away except memories."

I do not own Visum Memoria. I have been allowed to borrow that from the wonderful Jezzie. I would love her more if she updated more often. 

So, my love is conditional. I'm shallow.

My sister liked my working title, so blame this on her.

************************************************************************

Remus opened the shopping bags and began to lie the clothing Olivia and Poppy had selected on Snape's hospital bed. Lupin had been gracious enough to accompany the witches on the shopping trip and since Severus and Remus were roughly the same size and build, the fit hadn't been much of a problem. Nor were they frustrated when it came to color selection. Slacks? Black. Shirt? Black. Shoes? Black. Jacket? The man was a walking eclipse.

"I will have a taxi waiting down stairs." Lupin told the silent Snape. 

Black hair gleaming from recent washing and tied back in a low tail, Snape sat in a chair by the window. Glancing over the clothing Snape said simply, "Thank you, Remus."

Lupin nodded briefly and left the room.

Snape reached for the new clothing and inspected each item carefully before pulling it on. The Muggle doctors, their eyes filled with amazement for Snape's rapid recovery, had signed his release papers just this morning. 

And not a moment too soon.

Snape's personality had eroded in direct proportion with his pain. The stronger he grew, the more saturnine he became. On the third day, Snape had been transferred from ICU to a private room on the ward floor, where the impression he made upon the nursing staff was immediate and disastrous. After two young women had abandoned the field, the first in tears, the second declaring "he can piss himself!" the ward matron had taken the matter into her own capable hands.

This lady had spent the majority of her life as an Army nurse and had retired a full major. In the 70s, she and many others had nursed sick and dying children while fending off Vietnamese deserters during Operation Baby Lift. The woman had seen action on the Faulkin Islands and served during Desert Storm, operating a field hospital directly on the front lines. Her hair was gun metal gray to match her eyes. She wore black frame glasses and disdained makeup. She liked her meat rare, her whisky neat and she wasn't about to let some razor-tongued academic with a bad hair cut foul up the smoothly oiled machine that was her ward.

Ironically her name was Daisy.

The purposful _squeek, squeek, squeek _of rubber soles on vinyl should have alerted the outraged wizard, but he was so deeply immersed in his indignation over what had been attempted upon his person, he had paid the determined steps little heed.

So, he was somewhat surprised and a tad intimidated when he looked up to find a female version of the Hogwarts gamekeeper standing in the door way to his private room.

While she was, perhaps not as large as Hagrid, her presence filled the room. The blue glare of the florescent lights flashing off her glasses magnified the irritated gleam in her eyes. Snape stopped himself in mid-cower then matched the creature in white glare for glare.

"Sir, what is the meaning of this abominable behavior? My nurses have duties to perform and they haven't the time to indulge your maidenly sensibilities." She strode into the room as she spoke and now stood looming over the irate wizard.

Feeling slightly Longbottom-ish, but blaming it on his recent run in with the law, Snape launched into his defense. "Madam, have you _any idea_ what those _ladies_, and I apply that term quite loosely let me assure you, have you any idea what they were attempting to _do_?" He cocked one arrogant brow. Surely, justice was in his corner. He then watched in amazement as the woman's lips slowly disappeared into her face and were replaced with the barest of slits, while her nostrils, _her nostrils actually expanded to twice their normal size!_

"Sir my nurses, and let me assure you they **_are_** ladies, my nurses were to remove the catheter from your person. I have been informed by two members of staff that you object to the removal process. Is that true?" Snape drew back. The matron had not raised her voice, simply projected it in such a forceful manner it was almost a physical presence.

Snape recovered enough to curl his lip disdainfully. In his most scorn-filled voice he addressed the frowning head nurse. "It is not the procedure, but the personnel that I find objectionable." Snape felt the heat returning to his cheeks. "I am not in the habit of allowing such…familiarities."

Noticing the flush of red that touched the sallow cheeks, Matron considered taking pity on the embarrassed man, but she had a ward to run here and she could not allow patients to undermine the authority of her staff.

"Professor Snape, while I appreciate the discomfort you must be feeling at this time, I assure you the staff here are all trained professionals. They see you as a patient, not as a man. I can promise you the removal will be complete before you realize they have even begun."

"I fail to see how you could possibly 'appreciate my discomfort', madam as you are not the one being assaulted. I suggest that since I am perfectly capable of removing the…ah-device on my own, I be allowed to do so, thus freeing your staff for more important matters." Satisfied with his irrefutable logic, Snape leaned back into his pillows, fully expecting her enthusiastic agreement.

"You shall fly to the moon!" The matron bellowed.

Snape refrained from asking why he would want to do something so asinine. 

"Sir, this is a **medical** facility where those trained in the **medical **profession practice their **medical** skills. You are not a trained medical professional and you will NOT perform a medical procedure while I am on duty. Now, I am going to remove the catheter and you, sir will lay still and allow me to perform my job. If you refuse to comply…" Here she fixed Snape with a threatening glower.

"What will you do?" The trapped wizard snarled. "Sit on me?"

The matron reached above Snape's head to a shelf holding a box of latex gloves. Pulling out a pair she snapped them forcefully over her hands before answering briskly.

"**I** will be otherwise occupied with your willie. There are two big, large lads down in maintenance, however who will be more than willing to pin you to the bed. And while they have you there, I shall sweeten your personality with a bit of an enema. You are most likely constipated, hence your sour disposition. A nice, warm solution should set you right."

Snape opened his mouth to respond, but snapped it shut with an audible 'click!' then turned his face away.

Daisy, the Matron allowed the agitated man in the bed to ruminate over the matter for a bit before she surprised him by inquiring patiently.

"Well Professor, will you allow me to proceed?" She watched as the muscles in the angular jaw tightened. His thin lips barely moved as he responded.

"What other choice have I? You may proceeded."

"Right." She responded briskly and set to work. 

She kept up a steady flow of one-sided conversation as she worked, hoping to put him more at ease. He didn't seem inclined to answer, keeping his deep-set eyes fixed on some point on the plaster ceiling.

Finally, she inquired. "I see by your chart you are an instructor? What subject do you teach?"

"Chemistry." Snape responded in a brittle voice.

"So, you like teaching?"

"It has its rewards. Summer holidays being one of them." He was rewarded by a rich laugh as her hands continued in their task. Before he realized it, she was rolling up the sterile pad and arranging his hospital gown. 

Pulling his gaze from the ceiling, Snape drawled, "Isn't this the point where you say, 'See, that was nothing to fuss about'?"

"I would never insult you in that manner. This was important to you. I would never dream of belittling your feelings." Daisy removed the gloves and tossed them into the wastebasket.

Snape growled, "What care have you for the feelings of a child murderer?"

"Pish-posh!" Daisy groused, causing Snape to flash an inquiring glance her way.

"You are no more a killer than I am." She stated much to Snape's amazement. "Oh, I am not saying you haven't killed. No." She snapped the sheets in a professional manner. They landed smoothly, evenly, as if even they dared not cross her. "You have killed, but you are no killer." The Matron studied him carefully, gray eyes holding fast to black. "You have the look of a soldier about you. I should know. I've seen thousands just like you. But my question is this. What war are you fighting?"

Moving to the foot of his bed she took up his chart and made a few notations before looking to the wary man on the bed. " I don't believe you killed those children. I am more inclined to believe you are hunting those who did." Returning the chart to its hook she concluded, "Don't make me regret my inclination."

Returning to the bedside, the gray haired nurse folded her arms across her ample bosom. "Now Professor Snape, it is very likely the doctors will release you tomorrow. You have made an amazing recovery, considering the wounds you sustained. I ask that you behave yourself until such time as you are released. Could you possibly refrain from further outbursts for the next twenty-four hours, as a very great favor to me?" Her lips did not smile but there was a hint of admiration in her eye as she spoke.

Accepting the truce offered, Snape nodded. "I shall be on my best behavior." He advised.

As Daisy left the room, she heard a low murmur.

"But only for the next twenty-four hours."

************************************************************************

Severus Snape inspected each item of clothing carefully before pulling it on. He approved in the cut of the slacks and the stitching on the shirt was tiny and tight. 

Satisfactory. 

While his shoulder and chest ached and pulled in the wounded areas, it felt good to be moving, dressing himself, doing anything besides lay in that damn bed. Through legal wrangling and deal making, Olivia had succeeded in getting Snape released into Lupin's custody. He was forbidden to leave London until an inquest was called to determine whether there was ample evidence for prosecution.

The delay in returning to Hogwarts greatly disturbed the moody wizard. He had spoken to Olivia repeatedly of the grave danger she faced outside the protective wards of the wizarding school, but she was unmoved. Snape had broken down and revealed the reason for his concern, Voldemort calling her image from the silent flame, loosing his hounds to the hunt. Even now Death Eaters and their supporters were searching for the woman whose form had been burned into their brains. Her revelation of a spy in the Muggle government only increased his agitation.

He had refused to provide further information as to his actions the night of the shooting, and he steadfastly refused to undergo examination using the Visum Memoria scroll. Olivia was frustrated to the point to physical violence upon his lean frame. She had considered using her newly tapped powers to "persuade" the stubborn man to accept her lead, but she could not bring herself to violate him and the tentative trust they had established.

So, twenty-four hours prior to the inquest they were in a stand-off.

Snape was cinching the belt around his narrow waist when a soft tapping at the door caught his attention. "Enter!" he barked.

Olivia popped her head around the door, "You decent?" 

"I would have hardly permitted your entry had I been less than fully clothed, Miss McGonagall." The words slid from his tongue with more acid than intended. He was still rankled by her refusal to flee for the safety of Hogwarts and Dumbledore, but at the same time her staunch support and gentle company pleased him.

"Severus, you make me feel so special, I'm giddy." Olivia teased as she stepped into the room. "I am amazed that some lucky witch hasn't claimed you for her own, you silver-tongued devil." Her green eyes moved appreciatively over Snape's lean form, delighting in the amount of neck revealed by the open collar of his black shirt. She could even make out a few curls of fine black hair peeking above the first button. "Black is a good color for you Severus, you should wear it more often."

Snape snorted and turned his back to gather up the empty boxes, bags and wrappings scattered across the bed. That was fine with Olivia as to her way of thinking the rear was just as tempting as the fore. Her lower belly clenched in delicious discomfort as the material of his shirt strained across an expanse of shoulder, the well defined muscles dancing seductively before her eyes as they traveled down the tapered back, past the narrow waist and hips to rest on the high curve of his buttocks. Olivia's palms ached to tread the path her eyes had blazed. The womanly places in her body filled with heat as she imagined grasping at the flexing muscles of his butt as Shape ground his hips into hers. Olivia felt her nipples tighten under her thin chemise, the soft material suddenly abrasive to the sensitive flesh. 

While the temptation of his physical form was driving her frantic, the seductive qualities of his mind could not be disregarded. With humor so dry it could spontaneously combust, and a tongue that could cut glass, Snape managed to tickle and tease her mentally as well as emotionally. Simply attempting to keep up with his agile mind, much less surpass him was enough to keep Olivia cognitively fit.

She found herself falling deeper…

Tossing the rubbish in the waste can Snape turned in time to catch the heated gaze being slathered over his body before Olivia averted her eyes. The experience both pleased and annoyed him. He had never been the focus of such single-minded seduction and the Y-chromosomes in his body preened themselves, urging him to surrender. The fact that Olivia actually desired him was irritating because outside of the obvious, he didn't know how he was supposed to react to her advances. He who constantly prided himself on his logical mental processes, the structured orderliness of his life, his damnable calm detachment, was faced with a situation where he had very little hands on experience.

__

Don't worry about it! The Y-chromosomes screamed. _You are a quick study!_

I don't even know what I am supposed to say about now, Snape fumed.

__

You don't have to say anything. The sneaky little Ys whispered. _Use that tongue for something other than lambasting first years!_

I suppose I _could _kiss her, Snape thought.

__

YES! Cried the chorus in his bloodstream.

The floundering wizard watched in fascination as Olivia brushed a stray wisp of hair from her brow. Unthinkingly she moved her tongue along her upper lip, leaving a glistening trail of moisture that held the man enthralled. Olivia glanced sideways at Snape from beneath the shadow of her long lashes, before her green eyes darted away shyly. Snape felt his body react instantly to the 'come-hither' in that glance.

I suppose I really should say something before I kiss her. Complement her on her hair…or something. Tell her how delightful she is in that soft green dress that falls so softly from her shoulders and clings teasingly to her perky breasts. How when she stands in the light, just so, I can make out the juncture of her thighs and the outline of those silly, strappie panties…Oh gods!!! His brain was starving for blood since all the red cells in his body had decided to head south.

__

Nookie! Nookie! Nookie! The dirty little Ys were chanting in his brain.

"Miss McGonagall?" 

Olivia turned her face to him. "Yes?" She inquired softly.

His tongue was glued to the roof of his mouth, when it would have rather been glued to hers. Words failed Snape so he latched on to habit.

"If you have quite finished ravishing me in that nasty little mind of yours, we should be going." The words and tone felt slick and familiar in his mouth. They also left a very bitter taste.

__

Noooooooooooooo! Wailed the Ys in tinny little voices.

"Well…yes." Olivia stammered, set back by his harsh tone. "The head nurse is completing your paperwork. There will be some things that you must sign. Oh, by the way. I have made arrangements for Barker and Peale to handle the medical bills. They are a financial firm here in London that specializes in business transactions between Muggles and Wizards. The money will be transferred from your vault into their account as the bills come in to their office. It would have been a bit odd to have owls waiting around in hospital book keeping." Her voice faltered. "Don't you know?"

The awkward silence filled the room, expanding into the corners and pushing the oxygen from the chamber with an almost audible hiss. The pressure continued to build until Snape and Olivia felt their lungs would surely burst.

The door slammed open and the pair released penned up breath in a rush. Daisy marched onto field pushing before her a wheelchair, Madam Pomfrey in her wake. Lying on the seat was a sheaf of papers bound to a clipboard.

"Right." The Matron announced briskly. "You've managed to mind your manners for a solid twenty-four hours. Sir, I commend you. Now, if you will just sign here," She scooped up the clipboard and poked it into Snape's lean abdomen. "and here." Smartly moving through the stack of papers, " and here," snapping up another layer, "here and here, just your initials, if you please." Lastly handing him a smaller slip of paper, "And here. Done and done." Snatching the board from the wizard's numb fingers she grasped the back of the wheel chair and performed a neat doughnut, bringing the seat in line with Snape. "Now, if you will have a seat, I will…"

"I will most certainly NOT!" All the frustrations of the past few moments flung themselves out of Snape in one burst. He could admit he was a tad rusty in the romance department, but damned if he was going to be wheeled out of here like some decrepit oldster. His tone softened. "Madam, I commend you and your facility for your excellent care. Under your careful and professional hands I am a healed man. I am in no need of your wheeled chair to depart your excellent hospital."

Madam Pomfrey shook her head.

Olivia covered her smile behind one hand.

Daisy never wavered. Pointing to the conveyance she smiled, "Now laddie, this is not a slur at your manhood. We all know you are hale and hearty. It is simple hospital policy that upon release, patients will be taken to the exit in a wheel chair." She cast a benign smile at Snape.

"No."

"Professor Snape, really…" snapped Poppy irritably. 

"Severus, please!" Olivia sighed.

"I said no. I will not be paraded through the corridors of this hospital like some weak old man. I am perfectly capable of walking…"

"Sit your skinny ass in the chair!" Matron ordered.

"Madam! Your language is not…."

"Look, I have a ward to tend to and I haven't got the time to sweet-talk you into following policy. Now, either sit your scrawny carcass in the chair or I will 'lose' these discharge papers and you will find yourself back in that bunk." She glared at Snape through her thick glasses.

Snape glared back.

"What's it going to be, soldier?" The Matron barked.

Cursing under his breath, Snape flopped into the chair.

Olivia fetched the shaving kit she had purchased for him, quickly checking the contents for his wand. Satisfied that all was in readiness, Olivia handed the leather case to Snape and moved to hold the door as Daisy wheeled the scowling wizard through.

***************************************************************

"He is not going to appreciate your little joke, you realize that, don't you?" Remus warned. His eyes traveled over the young witch sitting across from him in the hospital lobby. Hermione was wearing the shortest piece of material the wizard had ever seen. The tiny bit of blue denim barely covered the firm roundness of her bottom and gave him a tantalizing glimpse of slender shapely thigh as she crossed one long leg over the other. Her top was even more alluring in that the slinky pink material flowed like water over her well-developed breasts before ending in shimmering tucks around her narrow waist where she had fastened a glittering silver chain. Remus had known for years, since that disastrous time he taught at Hogwarts, that Miss Granger would grow in to a lovely young witch some day. He had just not quite prepared himself for the results. He had been attracted to her then and had hated himself for it. She had been a child! No, she had been a woman hiding in a child's body.

She was hiding no more and the results of her coming out were having devastating effects on Lupin's composure.

"Remus, I have waited seven years for an opportunity like this and I am not going to let it slip by. He has been telling me for years what a silly, empty headed little Muggle-born I am. He hasn't a clue of what he is talking about. I am simply providing him with a scientific opportunity for contrast and comparison. I 'm going to have a bit of fun at Professor Snape's expense." She giggled wickedly. "And he won't be able to do a thing about it."

"Well," Remus told Hermione, glancing at something over her shoulder. "You are about to find out."

The pair rose to see Olivia, Snape and the both Matrons exiting the elevator. Hermione tugged at the hem of her skirt settling the fabric more comfortably on her hips. Lupin leaned close to whisper, "It won't get any longer, you know." The warm spicy smell of his breath moved over her cheek and Hermione found herself once again reacting to Lupin's presence. 

Snape wore a thunderous expression on his face as the wheelchair was brought to a halt by the shining glass doors. Almost before the wheels stopped rotating, he vaulted from the seat and drew his considerable height erect. "Now, Madam you have fulfilled your duty to me and this fine institution. I bid you good day." That said, Snape turned to push his way out on the street only to find himself attacked by a cinnamon haired young woman who threw her arms about his neck before covering his astonished face with exuberant kisses.

"Oh Uncle Sevvy!" Hermione wailed. "We were sooooooooooo worried about you!" She pressed her hands to Snape's cheeks and ignoring the growing fire in his black eyes rocked his head back and forth. "Now, promise me you won't go and get your self shot again. Daddy and I were beside our selves." This said, she placed a loud, wet kiss on his lips before releasing him and darting quickly to Lupin's side. Snaking an arm around the lean wizard she gazed at him coquettishly, "Weren't we, Daddy? Weren't we simply beside ourselves with worry?"

Lupin shrugged at Snape and grinned his lopsided grin. "Simply beside ourselves."

Snape growled low in his throat and pushed the glass door open. He paused briefly and glancing back over his shoulder, addressed Daisy. "Thank you for your excellent care, Madam." And then he was gone.

Lupin cleared his throat, "Well, shall we go then?" And keeping his arm lazily draped over Hermione's shoulder headed out the door.

"That's the niece?" The head nurse asked Poppy who was watching Hermione's butt sashay through the door.

"Ah, yes. The niece. A very lively young lady." Poppy muttered quickly.

"Humph!" Daisy snorted. "Take my advice and get her spayed." She spun the chair around and bidding them God Speed returned to the elevator.

Olivia and Poppy exchanged startled looks. "What was THAT all about, I wonder?" Poppy gasped.

"I imagine Miss Granger took the opportunity to tweak Severus' nose a bit." Olivia answered. "I wonder where she found that skirt?"

"Most likely in a toy shop." Poppy snapped.

************************************************************************

The ride to the flat Hermione had found for their use was accomplished in silence. Hermione sat grinning at Snape who was glowering out the window at the passing sights.

Mercifully, the flat was close by and the ride brief.

The flat was located in a block of similar type dwellings. An American couple who spent their summers in London teaching and lecturing owned the flat and let it out to renters when they were not in residence. It was a roomy place, kitchen, sitting room, office, three bedrooms each with a private bath. There was even a small walled garden with a tiny patio was located off the sitting room through sliding glass doors. It had cost Hermione a sizeable chunk of her savings but as Dumbledore had instructed her to keep the receipts, she was not worried about the cash.

Soon after the group arrived, Madam Pomfrey had disapparated back to Hogwarts. 

"I have done all I need do for you, Severus. I don't want to imagine what the children have done to themselves while I have been gone. Albus has probably stacked them like cord wood outside the infirmary door." The tiny mediwitch said, laughing. "The rest is in Olivia's hands. You can trust her to get you through the rest of this mess and home to us soon."

She left him with several vials of strengthening potion with strict instructions to take it only when in close proximity to a bed. "It will speed the healing and build your strength, but you need to be sleeping for these things to occur."

Hugging Olivia, Hermione (who had peeled the skirt from her body and tossed it in the trash) and Lupin, Poppy nodded affectionately to Snape before disappearing with a small "pop".

"Anyone for tea?" Lupin asked.

"That would be lovely." Olivia answered. "I'll help."

"I will, too." Hermione said, rising from the sofa.

Olivia stopped the young woman with a raised hand. "No, Hermione. You stay here with your 'uncle'. We shouldn't leave him alone his first day out of the hospital. I'm sure you will have much to talk about."

Hermione watched as Lupin and Olivia exited the room and then turned to grin at the silent wizard seated before her. Though his long body was draped in a relaxed manner in a comfortable chair, his flashing black eyes betrayed his ire.

"Miss Granger," Snape spoke, the words oozing from his chest in a velvet rumble. "Kindly explain that display back at the hospital. I am sure you have a reasonable explanation for your outlandish behavior."

Hermione's stomach clenched a bit at his tone. He was healed and back in "Potions Master Mode" she decided, but she refused to be cowed. The day she had admitted to spying on he and Olivia, and he had comforted her, even kissed her hand, the young woman had determined to set her fear of him aside.

"Professor Snape," she began, taking a chair near him. "For years you have in turn ignored, insulted, belittled, ridiculed, punished, slammed, jeered at and scoffed not only myself and my friends, but something else more important to me, my work. You have called me an empty-headed little Muggle-born more times then even I can count. I simply took the opportunity to show you some true 'empty-headedness'. If I embarrassed you, I'm sorry. No, I take that back. The look on your face was too priceless."

"Miss Granger, are you finished?" Snape's thin lips barely moved.

"No, not yet." 

Snape fixed her with a withering glare. He was beginning to suspect she had ingested some strange potion.

"Sir, you can give me what ever punishment you deem necessary for what I did today. I will accept it gladly. I want you to know however, that while I will always admire your intellect, envy you your skill in potions, and respect you for being the finest teacher at Hogwarts, I will never, ever be frightened of you again. I just can't be scared for you any longer, Professor. I like you too much for that." The young witch slouched back in the chair.

"I am finished now, sir."

The silence hung over the room in a thick cloud.

"One hundred points from Gryffindor for your cheek, Miss Granger." He hissed. 

Hermione waited as the moments dragged out, the finally asked. "That's it? One hundred points? What about detention? I was expecting at least a month scrubbing out bedpans for Madam after what I pulled."

Snape rolled his head around to fix her with an obsidian stare. "Miss Granger, your cheek has deprived your house of one hundred points. Your courage and honesty have prevented me from making it five hundred and having you expelled. Don't push your luck, Miss Granger."

Hermione had the grace to blush. "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

Remus and Olivia returned bearing mugs of steaming tea.

Passing a mug to Snape, Olivia whispered, "You two get everything worked out?"

"Yes. Believe it or not, the little chit was trying to put me in my place!" Snape replied in a snarling whisper.

"Hm, imagine that." Olivia grinned wickedly. She had changed out of the green dress into a pair of loose fitting drawstring pants and T-shirt. Her feet were bare and Snape noticed that she had painted each of her toenails a different color. Olivia took the chair vacated by Hermione when the tea had arrived. Lupin and the young woman now sat companionably on the sofa sipping their drink and talking in low voices.

Tucking her feet into the cushion Olivia watched Snape as the man relaxed with his mug. The muscles in his face were softened in the late afternoon light coming through the window and he allowed his eyelids to drift to half-mast as he swallowed a sip, sighing.

He was still too pale and thin from his brush with death, but Olivia was sure he would recover easily.

He is so strong, she mused, surveying him. He does things that he will never be lauded for, much less thanked. He is scorned, mocked, hated even. Yet he risks his life for the same people who hate him. And they will never know the price he has paid.

Olivia continued to rest her eyes on the long body. She observed the changing light move across his features as the day began to age, unaware of the passing of time, content to have him safe and near. So her face was soft and her green eyes smoky when Snape captured her with a penetrating stare. She had thought him dozing. He caught her unawares and the force of longing surging from those black depths stole her breath away.

Feeling a welcoming heat flood her body, Olivia answered his look with a tiny smile. Her tongue licked lips that were suddenly dry and she was rewarded by a twitch in his jaw as his eyes focused on her mouth.

Interesting, Olivia reflected. Let's try that again. This time she ran the tip of her tongue slowly along the line of her full lower lip. Snape's eyes were pits of black fire as he monitored the passage of that pink tip and Olivia watched his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed convulsively. 

Snape had been feeling Olivia's close regard since she had placed herself in the chair beside his. He closed his eyes, seeing once more the narrow alabaster feet with their wild toes. She has such lovely ankles he admitted, so fine and pale. He appreciated how she didn't wear those wretched Muggle contraptions "pantyhose". They looked beastly uncomfortable. She either shaved or used a hair removing charm on her legs, because they were as smooth as cream to his eye. His man's mind wondered how high she shaved and what else she shaved? Hmm? Snape remembered her today in his hospital room and the way that dress had formed to her slender body like a mist. While modest by Muggle standards, that little green number had excited him greatly. He was unused to having so much lovely flesh on display for his viewing pleasure. 

And viewing Olivia was a pleasure. While she was not ravishingly beautiful by many people's standards, Snape found her breathtaking. The idea that she was attracted to him added to her allure. Her light brown hair, her creamy cheeks, the long slender line of her neck, those flashing emerald eyes. He was captivated by it all. He had only his imagination to supply the remaining picture, but he did not doubt that her hidden delights would be just as desirable.

While he had rebuffed her and scolded her for her blatant displays of affection, down deep inside his heart a small feeling had germinated. It had fed on her sunny smile and teasing manner, drinking in her delight and frustrating silliness. It had grown stronger and spread its roots far into his soul. Now a bud had ripened and was poised for blooming. Snape wondered what would become of this new feeling aborning in his chest. Would it continue to bloom and bear fruit or would it waste and wither away from lack of…

What?

Love? Did he love her? He couldn't be sure. Love was as alien to him as a Muggle shopping mall. Sex? Yes, he knew that desire, but love? What was it to love someone?

Confused, Snape turned his head to observe the woman that caused his meandering.

In her eyes was his answer. Her green eyes were filled with such an excess of emotion he could only define it as love. Tenderness, passion, respect, desire, compassion, understanding. 

It was all there. 

He could identify and label each as they flickered across her face and moved in her luminous eyes. 

That's how I feel, he shouted silently, recognizing him self in her stare.

"Severus! I say, hello!"

Snape jerked his eyes from Olivia to the wizard standing before him. "What? I must have been dozing."

"Yes," Lupin said slowly a knowing grin on his handsome face. "Hermione and I are feeling a bit restless. Thought we would go for a bit of a walk. Want to join us?"

Behind Lupin's lanky form Olivia and Snape could see Hermione by the door waving her hands in a negating manner, mouthing, "NO!"

"No thank you, Remus." Snape answered for the both of them. "I have become quite fond of this chair and I am loath to give it up."

"Well, we should be gone for an hour or two. Maybe take in a movie. We will call you on the mobile phone if we decide on at show." Lupin was shrugging into a light jacket having assisted a glowing Hermione into hers.

"Enjoy yourselves!" Olivia called as the couple made their exit.

And then they were alone.

*********************************************************************

****

Ok, this is where I stop and check IDs. If you are under 17, I have to insist you stop reading here and go tell your Mom how naughty you have been. 

I hate to leave you hanging like this…Ok, so I don't, but still it is nice to say it. This originally was a very long chapter that I have managed to break up into three. 

This is the most logical place to stop when I think about what will come later . 

No. No more hints.

Thank you to all my readers for you words of praise and encouragement. You are just the sweetest bunch of people. I love each of you.

Now, see that little button at the bottom of the page? Good! Click on it and leave a review.


	19. Chapter 19

Coming Together, At Last-

Please be advised: This chapter contains consensual sex between two people who are like soooo old! They are major grown ups here. Not teens. This is adult material. You have been warned. If your Mama catches you reading this, your butt 's in a sling, 'cause I ain't bailing you out.

****

You all are a bunch of horny women!! snicker-snort*.

I had been reading loads of Snape love stories and the love scenes just to see how some of the other writers have gone about getting Severus and his love de jour in the sack. Most of them are beautifully done. I have been a good student, researching, combing tirelessly over explicit scenes that made my toes curl and my belly tighten up. The things have subjected myself to for you people!

I had wanted to give Olivia and Severus a bit more time to get to know each other before they took the plunge. (*giggle* she said plunge) 

They are getting a bit antsy and so are some of you. So, get your popcorn and the beverage of you choice, sit back and enjoy. I will be checking ID in just a few, so have it ready when I come around. If you don't have a proper ID, your monitor will explode.

I wonder who is going to win the bet?

Oh, before you read…

I do not condone sex outside of marriage. This is a story and I have a timeline to follow if the plot is going to flow. This is to any of the young ladies out there who have stars in their eyes about the cute guy two lockers down. Save it girls. Really. Your mama knows what she is talking about. You know why? 'Cause, baby she has been right where you are now. 

So, you ask, why do I have it in the story? 'Cause it works and this is make believe. I also include magic and murder. I don't hold with those either.

Usual disclaimers are in place. AhDuh!?

************************************************************************

Olivia rinsed their mugs under rushing water and placed them on the drain board to dry. She could have hugged Remus and Hermione when they had announced their desire to take a walk and perhaps view a movie.

Olivia hoped they took in a double feature. Maybe a special showing of **Gone With the** **Wind** back to back with **Ben Hur.** That would suit her nicely, the anxious witch admitted to herself.

Olivia used a small dishtowel to dry her slightly shaking hands before smoothing back her hair. She had been pursuing Professor Severus Snape for weeks now and she wondered if he was as tired of the chase as she. The longing she had noted in his eyes earlier had reawakened the hunger gnawing inside her. Olivia hoped she was not reading the situation wrong.

Walking back into the sitting room her eyes fell on Severus' chair only to find it empty. Her heart slammed into her throat as she searched the room. What if he had changed his mind about a walk? What if she HAD interpreted his gaze incorrectly?

Perhaps he had moved into the bedroom. Olivia was crossing the sitting room in the direction of Snape's chamber when his voice stopped her.

"Olivia, a moment of your time please."

Following the sound of his voice she found Snape near one of the back windows over looking the street. He peered intently out through the gauzy drapes obviously intrigued by something.

Olivia moved to his side. "What is it, Severus?"

Not looking from the window, Snape raised one hand, pointing. "That fellow there. What in the world is he doing?"

Olivia leaned closer attempting to make out what had piqued the wizard's curiosity. "What man, Severus? I don't see anyone." She could feel the heat from his body as she moved into his personal space. His scent, somewhere between ginger and cedar, filled her nostrils, causing the air around her to suddenly thicken, making it difficult to draw breath.

The lean wizard moved behind Olivia and cupped her chin in one hand, tilting it to the left and down. "There." He breathed close to her ear, his hand leaving her face to point to a man standing in a telephone booth.

"Oh that!" Olivia whispered. "He is making a phone call. Talking to someone who is far away from him at the moment. You know… like, ah…the mobile phones…Hermione showed us." 

"Mmm." The sound vibrated against her back. Snape did not pull away, he instead placed both palms on either side of the window, effectively trapping her with his body. Gusts of warm, moist air tickled along the nape of her neck, causing pin-prickles of tension to spark through her frame. Olivia could feel hot black eyes moving over her face and neck, twin lasers burning her suddenly sensitive skin. Taking an experimental step back, Olivia pressed her self to the firm wall of his chest. He shivered and a sigh escaped his lips raising the small hairs along her temple. He hesitated for a second before lowering his arms to wrap them tenderly about her waist. Smiling, Olivia placed her hands over his long slender fingers, squeezing gently and tilted her head back to rest beneath his chin.

The couple stood quietly, adjusting to the feel of one another's body, savoring the contact. Snape's thumb brushed the back of Olivia's smooth hand as her fingers moved over the silky hairs along his wrist.

"Olivia?" The dark liquid of his voice poured her name out like wine.

Turning her head to meet his eyes Olivia plunged into pools of obsidian fire. Desire hardened the features of his face causing her to gasp softly. As her lips fell open, Snape lowered his head, capturing them with his own. 

This kiss was peaceful and sweet, searching. Snape's pliable mouth drifting over hers questioning, seeking her permission to proceed. He kept his tongue back, hesitant.

However Olivia had waited too long for this moment and turning in his embrace, wrapped her arms about his neck, her fingers threading through the midnight silk of his hair. She pressed her breasts to the hard muscles of his chest while the tip of her tongue ran along the sealed barrier of his lips, begging entry.

Snape shuddered with the contact of her breasts upon his body. He could feel the pebbled flesh of her nipples through the thin fabric of his shirt. Her tongue slid along his lips and he opened, granting her access.

Olivia swirled her warm sweetness into his mouth and Snape's world spiraled out of control. A growl rumbled up from his chest as he crushed her to him, his tongue joining with hers in a frenzied mating dance.

Olivia moaned into his mouth, waves of intoxicating pleasure surging through her. His long hands were moving slowly along the contours of her body, scalding her skin before reaching the hem of her shirt. Nimble fingers traced feathery circles above her puckered waistband before splaying out over the satin skin of her waist. Snape rested his hands but a moment before sliding them beneath the garment to cup the sweet flesh of her naked breasts. Brushing a thumb over one crested peak he was rewarded by a shuddering groan as Olivia pressed closer.

The pressure between her legs mounted, and she became slick with her own burning magma. His hands kneading and pulling at her breasts nearly sent Olivia over the edge. She had never felt such a melting ache, hollowness. She longed to be filled.

Filled by this man. 

"Severus." Olivia breathed over his lips.

Releasing her hands from their exploration of his hair and face, Olivia allowed them to move down the firm shoulders to his chest. As they passed over his hardened nipples a sound, like a sob of joy was jerked from her lover. Olivia lingered, her fingers circling, pulling, tugging, teasing his nipples through the black fabric. Arching away from his lips, Olivia watched Sanpe slowly open his eyes. She recognized her own raging desire mirrored in black waters. His breathing came as ragged and harsh as did her own. Olivia placed her fingers upon the first button of his shirt, her eyes never leaving his.

"May I?" Olivia inquired in a husky voice she had difficulty recognizing as her own.

Heart thundering, Snape took in the lovely face before him. His mind could hardly comprehend she was actually asking to unbutton his shirt. His mouth went dry and he swallowed with difficulty. 

"Yes please, Olivia." He managed to rasp out, tossing his black mane back with a groan when her lips found the sensitive hollow at the base of his throat. Her fingers worked nimbly with every button and as each came free, a burning kiss was pressed upon the newly exposed skin.

His fingers worked their way into the mass of her hair as her head sank ever lower on his torso. Olivia paused to swirl her tongue around the shallow depression of his navel before dipping inside. The toned muscles of his belly quivered while his hiss of pleasure sent electric shocks pulsing in her body, skittering along her skin. How delightful it is, she thought, to give such joy to the one you love. 

Standing erect once more, Olivia snaked her hands around his bare ribs pulling the shirt free of his slacks. Curling her palms about the strong pillar of his neck she began to stroke downwards over the taut muscles knotting his shoulders, bringing her hands back to his throat before pressing them firmly along the broad expanse of his chest. 

Gods, he is beautiful! Her mind sang.

"Olivia," Snape panted. "Could we…uhm…?" He lifted one hand from her hair and pointed desperately towards the bedroom.

"Severus, you are brilliant!" Snatching him by the hand Olivia darted through the scattering of furniture, a willing Snape matching her stride for stride.

The chamber resembled nothing more than a hotel room, but they were not concerned. The softness of the bed as it received them went unnoticed as they once again lost them selves in each other. The bloody glow of the setting sun tinted the room in passionate tones of red, orange and violet. Olivia stripped the fine black shirt from Snape's arms, dropping it carelessly to the floor, followed by the staccato thud-thud of his shoes as he kicked them free.

Olivia obligingly raised her arms as Snape pulled the T-shirt up and over her head. She surprised her self by blushing as his starving gaze feasted on her exposed breasts for the first time. If he was surprised by her lack of undergarments he did not let it show. His expression filled with wonder as his eyes ceased their hungry perusal, rising to find her regarding him shyly.

"You are lovely…so lovely." He uttered in a throaty whisper, reaching to stroke one firm pale mound, his thumb circling the rigid pink nipple. She fit his hand perfectly.

Her only response was a shuddering moan as her fingers buried themselves in the bedcovers, her shoulders arched, pressing her self into his hand. Rivers of heat fanned out from the contact, running in torrents from the long fingers that teased and caressed her flesh.

Snape observed Olivia's response to his touch in amazement. Her eyes were closed and her lips slightly parted as she groaned and writhed beneath his hand. The pale skin of her face was flushed with a attractive glow. That she was capable of taking pleasure from him was a truth he had difficulty understanding, however his heart filled with gratitude that she permitted him this honor. 

The breast he touched was warm, firm and appeared delicious.

Snape had to know.

He took her into his mouth and Olivia exploded. His name burst from her lips and her hands came up to wind them selves in his hair. Snape groaned, her cries fueling his own desire. His erection was pressed to Olivia's thigh and the friction generated from her thrashing drove him on. He laved his tongue along the underside of her breast, lapping and swirling until he reached the pebbled apex and there, drove her delirious with rapid flicks over the sensitive peak. He paid equal attention to the other breast, stroking and sucking as Olivia panted and arched beneath him. 

Tiny bites and kisses were scattered across her chest and collarbone. For Olivia, the world narrowed down to his hands and mouth moving purposefully over her body, stirring at the fire that had been building between her legs, creating sparks that soared up to the heavens. As his mouth slid along her jaw, Olivia cupped his face, bringing the sweet fullness of his lips to hers. Their tongues twirled and twined, lancing and playing in discovery and wonder.

Her acceptance of him drove him to explore further.

Snape pulled away from the kiss, pinning Olivia with his eyes as one hand began a slow journey down between her breasts, over her ribs and across the trembling muscles of her stomach. She felt a tug and a pop as he pulled on the lacing of her pants. She raised her hips as he gripped the material and slid it down her hips, taking her panties at the same time. Tossing the garments aside, Snape took in the vision spread before him.

Olivia's skin was painted in warm hues of magenta and orange by the evening sun coming through the window. Snape's black eyes traveled slowly over her form, drinking in the beauty of her offering. Olivia's hair fanned out over the cover and she raised her arms above her head to stretch luxuriously, a teasing grin spreading over her flushed face.

"Oh woman!" Snape whispered hoarsely. "You are beautiful." Covering her body with his own he claimed her lips in another scalding kiss. Olivia's hands raked through his hair and fastened themselves on his shoulders pulling him closer. Snape's supple hand seared a path down her stomach before resting in the soft curls at the juncture of her thighs. He smiled against her lips when her body shuddered and pushed up against him, beckoning.

"Touch me, Severus!"

Instantly, gently he obeyed her whispered plea, to be rewarded by a throaty growl when his fingers slid between the wet folds of her sex. The heat from their lovemaking radiated out from her center and he stroked and explored the soft weeping flesh, feeling her body respond to his ministrations.

Releasing her lips, Snape watched Olivia's face as he hesitantly slipped a finger into her tightness. The emerald irises had almost disappeared, the pupils dilated with passion. He withdrew slightly and Olivia mewed in protest, pressing herself to him. With increasing speed and pressure he entered her again and again. While he loved her in this manner Olivia wiggled and squirmed, her breaths coming in rapid little gasps of pleasure.

One slender digit found the pearled nub of flesh and stroked it experimentally. Olivia convulsed and contracted delightfully about his plunging fingers. Smiling wolfishly at the flailing woman beside him Snape lowered his head to pull a taut nipple deep into his mouth.

It was as if she was suddenly electrified. Pulsing currents raced upwards from where he touched her. Olivia cried out in joy as the tight bundle of nerves between her legs erupted with exquisite agony. Straining against him, her fingers twined in his hair, Olivia road her orgasm to its dizzying peak. Lights danced under her eyelids while blood roared in her ears, shutting her off from everything except the thrilling landslide of sexual release.

Snape kissed Olivia tenderly as her trembling subsided. The heady aroma of Olivia's arousal filled his nostrils, the taste of her was in his mouth while the sounds of her whimpers and sighs became the most erotic music his ears had been blessed to hear. Her body was decidedly limp and sated, her eyelids fluttering as a satisfied smile played over her lips.

"You like that?" He inquired.

Opening her eyes, Olivia sensuously wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. "Severus, you are magic." She whispered against his throat, emphasizing her praise by tenderly nibbling along his throat, down across his chest before encountering a ripe treasure of her own. She suckled him, flicking her tongue over the hard bud on his chest. One hand began its journey downwards.

Snape rolled to his back as Olivia's fingers brushed over the tented material at his crotch. He groaned in his throat, causing Olivia to smile. He was rock-hard, straining to be freed. Olivia deftly released the button of his waistband. The sound of the zipper being slowly lowered was strangely loud in the silence that held them. Lifting his hips, Snape's trembling hands assisted her as she worked to free him. In seconds, his slacks joined her garments on the floor and Olivia returned to his side, taking in the beauty of his naked form.

Her fingers were feather light as they passed over his heated flesh. Olivia laughed in delight as the swollen member jumped beneath her hand. Bravely, she wrapped her fingers around him, stroking. A tear glistened on his tip so she spread the slick fluid over the head of his penis with her thumb, sliding over his tight satin skin. 

" Yes." Snape moaned softly.

Encouraged, Olivia continued in her play, moving her concentration to the heavy sac between his legs, squeezing gently. His hand captured her wrist, pulling her away.

"Woman, if you continue I will be undone." Snape pressed her hand to his lips as he looked deeply into her eyes. "I want to be inside you. now."

It was a plea she would not deny and Olivia leaned down taking his mouth. His arms encircled her while he rolled, pinning her beneath him.

Thighs firm from years of running locked themselves about his hips, a satin manacle binding him to her. He could feel the moist heat of her center radiating around him as he pushed himself up on his elbows.

"Olivia," Snape hesitated. "I need to know…I don't want to hurt you, love."

Olivia kissed him tenderly before answering. "I am not virgin, Severus. I have had sex. But I have never made love before tonight." She pulled him to her kiss once more.

"Make love to me, Severus." She whispered against his lips.

A tremor ran through him at her sweet words. 

Making love! That is what we are doing. We are making love.

Deepening the kiss, Snape pressed himself into her heated folds. Olivia lifted her hips, granting him easier access and in one hungry thrust, he buried himself to the hilt.

They lingered for a moment, bodies adjusting to the sensations of invasion and surrender, their breaths coming shallow and fast.

Then Snape began to move. He arched himself into her welcoming body, plunging deeper and harder with each thrust. The tightness and heat drove him almost to the point of madness. His mind was wiped of every thought, every sensation, save the feel of the woman beneath him, her breath on his skin, her cries filling his ears, the shattering sweetness of her passage gripping his pulsing member.

Time hung suspended as they strained against and with each other.

Burying his face in her neck, Snape panted, "I. Can't. Stop. It!"

His cry of release broke off in a sob, his rhythmic lunges becoming erratic as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over and through him. With a final jolt, his fluids exploded from him.

And there she took them in, hid them away.

Nurtured them.

They wrapped themselves around each other, spent and gratified. Soft kisses were shared. Whispered endearments breathed. Tender caresses and smiles given, taken.

Tangled in each other's arms, they slept.

********************************************************************

It was fully dark when Olivia woke. She lay nestled against Snape's back, her nose pressed between his shoulders. One arm had been slung about his chest with her left leg deliciously tucked between his thighs. They had fallen asleep on top of the comforter and the skin she touched was cool.

This is almost as good as…., Olivia smiled a _very_ satisfied smile remembering what had gone on before.

"You seem extremely pleased with your self." Snape's voice came to her through the dark, foggy from sleep.

"Oh, I am." Olivia agreed, squeezing him tightly. "You were wonderful." She told him in a seductively husky voice.

The bed protested loudly as Snape rolled in her embrace. She could just make out his face in the feeble light trickling in through the window. His eyes captured and held the glow from the distant street reminding Olivia of a bright winter sky. He peered intently at her and Olivia wondered if he would speak, but his mouth covered hers in a heated kiss and all thought of conversation melted away under his determined assault.

Snape gripped her thigh and positioned it over his hip, pulling her roughly to him. Olivia felt something twitch against her lower belly and then he shifted himself down, then up.

Olivia was impaled suddenly, the air leaving her lungs in a rush. Then all became fire and fury as he loved her with a desperation that left her panting, helpless to do anything save hang on. Tapered fingers bit into the flesh of her buttocks, his mouth fastened to hers while his tongue swept her into oblivion. After a bit the rocking of his hips became more urgent, a wail building in his throat. Olivia buried her face in the juncture of his neck and shoulder, her gasps and cries driving him up and over the precipice. A shuddering yell exploded from him as his body convulsed over and over. Olivia cried out as Snape bit into her shoulder. His breathing came harsh, almost weeping.

Olivia stroked his back and shoulders as he calmed, the tremors subsiding. Wordless murmurings, endearments were whispered across Snape's heated skin. Comforted, he drew Olivia's lips to him, running his fingers through the silken weight of her hair.

And then the only sound was that of breathing. 

*********************************************************************

He carried the steaming mugs into the bathroom. He could make out Olivia's shape through the frosted glass of the sliding shower door. She had her arms raised, running her fingers over her scalp. Her pose allowed him ample opportunity to run his heated gaze over body. He was not a man to pass up on such an opportunity.

The hissing of the shower ceased abruptly. Snape set both mugs on the vanity and pulled a towel from a nearby shelf. When Olivia slid the shower door open, Snape was there to meet her, draping the warm terry cloth fabric over her shoulders. He returned to the vanity, perching on its low top crossing his long bare feet at the ankles. Lifting one mug, he watched as the woman dried her body, their eyes never leaving each other.

Olivia ran the towel over her hair and briskly down her body before wrapping it around her chest. She regarded the man in the room with her. His long black hair damp from his own shower. Snape was bare chested and wearing the sexiest black pajama bottoms she had ever seen. He sipped from his mug as he watched her move closer.

Olivia looked down at the remaining drink and back up. "Is that for me?"

"Yes. I thought we might…talk" Snape replied, his tone low. He glanced at her through sinfully long lashes.

"You know, when you look at me like you do right now I go to pieces." Olivia said.

One black brow showed interest. " Why?"

"Because I know what's on your mind." She confessed, picking up her cup and sipping.

"Really? Enlighten me." Snape drawled.

"Me."

He set his drink down roughly, sloshing the surface in tea. "Are you reading my mind now?" He demanded, offended.

"No," Olivia told him softly. "I can see it in your eyes. Your eyes are open to me." She ran a hand gently down his cheek.

Snape closed his eyes, leaning into the caress.

"What do you want to talk about?" Olivia asked.

"Many things…the inquest tomorrow. What has happened here." He sounded uncertain. "What are we going to do about this? Us?" 

Olivia's drink joined his and she wrapped slender arms lovingly around his waist. Kissing him gently she spoke, "We've built this fire, so let it burn, Severus."

Snape enfolded her in his embrace, nodding. "Yes. Yes."

************************************************************************

****

Don't go and get all dewy eyed on me. They are far from finished with their troubles.

This was the hardest chapter I have ever written. It is one thing to fantasize about Alan/Snape, but it is something else TOTALLY to actually write about it and put it out there for others to pick apart.

Be nice to me!!! I am a VIRGIN!!

100 points to the House that can tell me where the bathroom conversation was derived. 

Now, see that little blue button at the bottom of the page? It is caaaaaaalliiiiiiing yooooouuuuuu! 

You want to press the button. You want to hear that tiny little click.

Yes, you do. The button is your friend. Press the button, yesssssssssss. Press it.

****


	20. Chapter 20

Olivia watched the dark man scowl. 

****

A Leave of Absence-

All disclaimers are in place. 

Snape flicked his wrist while jabbing savagely with his thumb. No beam of light sprang from the end of the slender black remote control, but the television released an electronic hiccup before the audio and video flipped to a different channel. Olivia barely registered the new program, before Snape repeated his motion and the channel changed again. 

And again.

And again.

And again.

"Why Muggles waste so much of their time with this foolish box is beyond understanding." The potions master snarled in a superior tone. The images and sounds coming from the television continued to flicker and shift, Snape's wrist and thumb moving faster.

"Severus, you do not need to hurl the beam across the room. It can travel quite nicely on its own. You look like you are dueling with the T.V.." Olivia chided. The furious flick and jab carried on, unabated. Reaching across his naked torso, Olivia made a grab for the remote. "Give that to me!" She demanded as Snape raised his wand arm high above his head, well out of her reach. "Severus, you aren't even watching. You're just…just GRAZING!" She latched on to his toned forearm and strained for his hand.

"Woman!" Snape groused. "I had this first. Now, you will leave off or I shall wax dangerous!" Keeping the loaded hand overhead, Snape pushed hard at Olivia's back, forcing her down over his silk clad thighs. He ran his hand firmly, possessively over her derriere, holding her in place, his eyes still fastened to the flickering screen.

Olivia sighed, resigned to her fate but not complaining, _definitely_ not complaining about her current situation. She propped her cheek on one hand, enjoying the feel of his warm hand through the thin material of her slacks.

The air of contentment was broken by the sound of wings beating frantically against the sliding glass doors. Olivia pushed her self up, exchanging a startled look with Snape. "Who would be sending an owl at this time?" She asked as she crossed the room and flipped the latch that unlocked the door. A small white object hurled its self into the living room to rocket several times about the dangling light fixture. The tiny projectile buzzed a crouching Snape twice before landing in a grand fashion upon Olivia's shoulder. 

"What in the name of Merlin is THAT?" The fiery-eyed wizard barked as he conjured a black silk top to match the bottoms he wore. He stuffed his arms into the shimmering sleeves as Olivia struggled to free a bit of parchment from the hopping, _chirruping _ball of feathers.

"Flick, settle down. You are a very good boy to bring this to me, but you must stand still." She grasped the little owl by the claws and finally succeeded in releasing the message.

"Well, who is it from." Snape demanded impatiently.

"Severus, please. I haven't even opened it yet." Olivia sighed, breaking the emerald green wax seal. Unrolling the page, she began to read.

"Oh dear…" Olivia murmured.

"Could you please elaborate for those of us who currently in the dark concerning the contents of the message?" Came a sneering voice from the sofa.

Olivia rolled her eyes before answering. "It's from **gotsnape**."

"Really?" Snape responded his interest piqued.

"Yes. It seems the poor dear is in a bit of a bind, Severus." Olivia continued to read. She gasped, causing the potions instructor to come striding quickly to her side.

"What? Has something happened?" He asked, disturbed and concerned by Olivia's reaction to the message.

"Oh Severus. The director has moved **gotsnape** to the high school for next term. She has NEVER taught outside the elementary level before! She is so upset." Olivia's green eyes were filled with compassion for what the writer was going through.

"Yes," Snape agreed, laying his hand on the nape of Olivia's neck, drawing her close. "It is hard enough attempting to stuff knowledge into young dunderheads, much less their older counterparts. They have a much larger space to fill."

"Let me finish, dearest." Olivia sighed, returning to the letter.

"It seems that **gotsnape** just wants us and the readers to know she will be taking a break from the story for a bit." 

The man snarled and whirled away from her as she continued reading.

"It's not her fault, Severus! She not only has to close down her room for the year but has to transfer to the high school as well. Then she says there are several shawls she has to complete for customers, then her OWN children will be getting out of school so there will be end of the year parties and …. " Olivia ran fingers through her hair. " She is under a great deal of pressure right now, Severus."

The brooding wizard was angrily pacing the room, his lips white and tight. "She is going to leave us here, dammit!" He snapped, flinging his arms out wide. "She is tired of us and is just dropping the story." He ground his teeth in impotent fury. " How like her!" He snarled.

Olivia placed balled fists on her hips, matching the snarling wizard glare for glare. "You know that is not true! How dare you talk about **gotsnape** that way? Think of what she has done for you, for both of us."

Snape froze. He nodded, contrite. "You are right. For some reason she actually harbors a _fondness_ for us." He made it sound like a flesh eating disease.

"I know you don't like to admit this, Severus, but she actually loves you. She pours so much of herself into the story. She will not abandon us. Listen, she even tells when she will return." Olivia pointed to a spot on the parchment and read aloud." I hate to leave you hanging like this, y'all. I have so many irons in the fire right now. If I could quit my job, farm out my kids, bury my husband under the running butterbeans and **still **manage to pay the bills, I would spend all my time writing. I promise you two and my readers to post chapter 21 on the first weekend in June. By then I will have everything squared away. Please understand and forgive me. And Severus, you are a darling when you pout." Olivia laughed as she rolled the parchment.

Snape had been standing with his arms folded over his chest, a slight smile curled his lip. "She said I am darling?" He inquired.

"Yes, a darling." Olivia placed the tiny owl on the chair arm and moved to lace her hands through the black silk of Snape's hair.

"Nearly two weeks." Snape mused. "What shall we do to fill our time?"

Olivia's lips hovered above his, her voice a whisper.

"I am sure we will think of something."

*************************************************************

Yes dears, I have to take a break. I have so many things to contend with in the next two weeks… I just wanted you to know I am not abandoning you or our two heroes. I will be back in a few weeks. I hope you will all be patient and wait for me. I will have so much to tell you then.

Oh, you can still leave a review.

Love you all!!

****

gotsnape


	21. Chapter 21

Oh yea, usual disclaimers are in place. She did it. I'm borrowing it. So…that's it.

****

All is Fair-

Olivia settled herself in the same chair she had vacated earlier in the day, the mobile phone still in her hand. She had just broken contact with a breathless Hermione calling to inform the pair in the flat that she and Lupin, having eaten dinner, had found a movie and would not return for several more hours. Perhaps, Olivia thought that would be time enough to convince the silent man at the window of her plan.

"That was Miss Granger. She and Remus are taking in a show." Olivia called over her shoulder, attempting to inject a carefree tone into her voice.

A non-committal grunt served for an answer. Snape kept his narrow face to the window, staring out at nothing. His mind, his normally well ordered mind, was in an upheaval.

Upon leaving the bathroom, Snape had conjured a black pajama top to match the bottoms he already wore. He thrust his arms into the sleeves, snatching the material over his torso as if he were donning armor.

Well, perhaps he was.

His shoulder was beginning to ache.

Since their passionate encounter, he had become withdrawn, brooding. Olivia had given him the required space, pressed no questions upon him and for that he was thankful. Snape had a great many things on his mind, their newly altered relationship being one of them.

__

"Let it burn." Olivia had told him.

Let it burn? And then what would remain but ashes?

But gather those ashes he would and treasure them. They would be his only possession where he was bound.

The potions master had made up his mind about the inquest tomorrow. His course was plotted, there would be no turning back. 

He had also made up his mind concerning Olivia. 

Images from the past hours played out in his head, like scenes on the wizard television in the Slytherin common room. Olivia sitting in that same chair. The expression on her face and the feeling in her eyes that had so unerringly defined his own emotions at the time. Olivia allowing him to fold her in his arms as she kissed him with a hunger that equaled the pangs racking his frame. Seeing her lovely body for the first time and having her pleading for his touch had made him come undone. The sweet sounds of their passion played in his ears and with the deepest part of his heart, Snape wished he were free to reach out his hand and forever bind the woman to him.

But he realized that could never be. The Fates had conspired to show him one who would take his heart and cherish it as her own, while at the same time they constructed a situation intended to tear her from him forever. 

He did not regret their lovemaking. It had been a shattering and healing experience for him, Snape acknowledged. The memory of the blinding pleasure he had received from Olivia's body racked him still. More precious, however, was the memory of serenity, covering him like a blanket, as he lay satiated upon her breast. He had drifted off to sleep secure in Olivia's arms. 

Upon awakening, the first sensation his mind had registered was Olivia's bare flesh pressed to his own. Instantly aroused, he had taken her passionately, almost forcefully. Olivia had clung to him, her cries of encouragement driving him on. She had experienced no release of her own, simply gave him free rein. When his sanity had returned sometime later, Olivia was stroking his face, raining kisses and words of love upon his neck and chest. For the second time that night, Snape felt totally at peace.

And now he must send her away. 

Snape realized Olivia would not heed his arguments. During her many hospital visits, he had pleaded with her to see reason. Gentle requests had not moved her. He had progressed from boldly ordering Olivia leave and when she continued to ignore him, to outraged demands that Lupin forcefully return her to Hogwarts. Olivia remained steadfastly by his side.

The green-eyed witch harbored a tender regard for Snape, loved him even, if the expression in her eyes spoke true. More than likely, Olivia believed she owed the enigmatic wizard for failing him in the courtroom seventeen years ago. She was determined to gain a full acquittal for him now. 

Snape knew that by refusing to leave him Olivia would be placing herself in the line of fire. Reporters for the Muggle press along with their magical counterparts with the Daily Prophet would be skulking about, scrounging for any scrap of information. Olivia would be seen. Her picture would most likely appear with the morning coffee.

The hounds of hell would be upon her. Snape could not allow that to happen.

If logic could not persuade her from his side, perhaps indifference could drive her away. 

The ache in his shoulder intensified.

Snape turned his gaze from the blank contemplation of the street to the woman across the room. The amber glow from the single table lamp bathed Olivia in a homily light, enhancing her natural aura of comfort and calm. Her very being exuded peace and home, safety and acceptance. Her hair shone with health and vitality, as did her skin. The clear sweep of her brow was unmarked by worry or guilt, her cheeks, creamy and smooth. A silly pair of spectacles perched on the straight bridge of her nose, giving her a studious air. The mouth he delighted in kissing was the only flaw in this picture of tranquility. The corners were tilted up in that ever-impish smirk. The lips belayed the serenity of the rest of her form. They would not be alone in their play, Snape acknowledged. Were she to lift her eyes, those green orbs would be glittering in harmony with the full pink mouth, of this he was certain.

As he crossed the room, Olivia raised her eyes from the legal pad of notes she was perusing and offered Snape her hand. The glimmer of mischief Snape spotted in the emerald depths flickered and died as he glanced at the proffered hand and then dismissed her, coolly turning away. It was best to get this over with, done.

Sinking onto the sofa, Snape allowed his features to slip into a familiar mold. His eyes became cold and fathomless, the lips hard and without feeling. Folding his fingers over his belly, he casually stretched his legs, crossing them at the ankle before releasing the icy blast of his gaze on Olivia.

"Man, if this is the way you behave after an evening of great sex, it's no wonder you don't have a girl friend." The young woman stated flatly, stung by his aloofness. She removed her glasses, placing them on the nearby table.

"Since I have never felt the need for a _girl friend_," the stony wizard snarled, "I see no reason to alter my personality this late in my existence." Snape knew his words wounded Olivia when he saw her flinch. He hated himself for what he must do, but he would hate him self even more should Voldemort take her. He had to convince her, force her if necessary, to return to the relative safety of Hogwarts and Albus Dumbledore. The longer Olivia remained in London, the greater her risks for discovery. Snape was certain every dark wizard in Great Britain was searching for her. While the unhappy witch in the chair was in touch with her inborn powers, she was still untrained, unable to adequately defend her self should she come up against the Dark Lord and his minions.

"Severus, you have been brooding and scowling for nearly an hour now. What's going on?" Olivia prompted. "Talk to me."

He remained silent, indifferent.

"Severus, you are making me crazy here." Olivia began only to cut her self off at his harsh snort.

"Please let's not start the pitiful clinging and whining, Olivia. It is so tiresome." Snape drawled. "I was hoping you would be mature enough to engage in a bit of play without becoming sentimental and sloppy. Alas, I was wrong." He knew he had drawn blood for the color drained from Olivia's face. 

Olivia recoiled, stunned. Her voice was barely a whisper. "A bit of play? That's all this was to you, a bit of play?"

His steely gaze remained fixed though his chest was cramping. His tone was cool and bored.

"That's all it was to me."

"You lie!" Olivia launched her self from the chair and stood squarely before him. Her hair swirled about her face, falling over her shoulders like a living thing. Pressing clenched fists into her stomach she glared down into his impassive face. "I was in there with you, remember? I saw your eyes; I heard your words. You can't make me believe it was just for the sex!"

"Olivia, calm your self. Displays such as this are tedious. You are no novice to the bed-chamber, as you so beautifully proved tonight, so you should know by now that a wizard will say just about _anything_ whilst in the throes of passion. What were you expecting, declarations of undying love? Marriage?" Scorn dripped from his tongue like venom, the poison going straight to Olivia's heart.

"No, not that…not exactly…" Olivia stammered, whelmed by his tone. "Not love, I suppose, but not this damned coldness! Not your hateful, sneering and jeering. I expected, NO! I deserved something kinder. Even if it was just a little damn warmth, you hateful…" She choked to a stop. Snape was impassive, regarding her as if she were some tantruming child. Her insides quivered and ached as shame, rage and hurt all warred within her for mastery. She gave in to none.

"You said earlier you wanted to talk. You wanted to discuss us. You used the word 'us', Severus."

"Yes, I did. I wanted to make it clear that there would **be** no 'us'. I really should have brought it up before hand, but conversation tends to eat away at the spontaneity of the moment. As I stated earlier, I was assuming you would behave like an adult in this matter."

When Olivia continued to stare in hurt disbelief, Snape studied his fingernails and stated, " It is just as well we got this out of our systems prior to returning to Hogwarts. Passion can cause one to loose focus, become sloppy in their work. It would have been pleasant to invite to my chambers you for the occasional diversion, but I know from past performances, you are incapable of being discrete." 

"I'm sorry, I just don't understand…" Olivia stammered. 

"That's just **it**, Olivia. You **don't understand**. You flit like a brainless little bee from hither to yon, playing your jokes, tossing out witty commentary. You behave like a tiny child. You don't wear your heart on your sleeve. It is carried about like a banner for any and all to see. And while you have never made a secret of your lusting for me, I realized enjoying what you so graciously offered could complicate my life."

"So what changed your mind tonight, if you don't mind my asking?" Olivia demanded, her voice stronger.

Snape shrugged casually. "We were alone, away from the probing eyes of Hogwarts. You, as always, were willing. I decided, why not." He regarded her for a moment before smiling coldly. "You are quite talented, by the way."

Pinching the bridge of her nose Olivia turned from him and moved into the kitchen. She didn't see the pain break over the tall wizard's face or hear his determined efforts at breathing past the ball of grief lodged in his throat. 

Snape could hear water spilling from the tap and assumed Olivia was dousing her face, rinsing the taste of him from her mouth.

His shoulder continued to throb without mercy.

**********************************************************************

Olivia splashed sobering coldness over her face and neck, the deep joy she had been experiencing earlier running off her skin and down the drain. The tension in her body seemed to have localized in the muscles behind her eyes, because a grinding headache was blooming there and spreading to the far reaches of her skull.

Her head hanging, Olivia allowed the hissing from the tap to fill her ears, desiring to drown out that terrible, mocking voice, the hurtful words that rang in discordant notes through her mind.

Her flesh was still swollen from their lovemaking and yet, here she stood, braced against the cool ceramic surface of the sink, feeling as if her heart had been slashed with burning irons. _It's not right! _Olivia wailed silently, pressing her fists to her temples. _Damn! Damn! Damn! It's not right!_

Olivia froze.

It's _not_ right. 

Deep in her heart, her soul, Olivia knew. This is not _right._

Standing upright, she switched off the tap. Something gnawed at her and would not let go. Pulling a dishtowel from the rack, Olivia dried her face as she continued to analyze the moment. She ran Snape's words through her mind and over her heart. The bored tone and indifferent manner did not mesh with the man she knew. Yes, he could be cold and sarcastic. Blunt Snape, cruel Snape, calculating Snape, bad Snape…but never, ever had she experienced an indifferent Snape. 

His snide comments on their lovemaking were intended to bring her pain and lacked the proud potion master's typical code of ethics. While Snape had been and done many things to Olivia over the past weeks, he had never treated her with any thing less than honor. Even during the horrific Revel Hunt, there had been an undercurrent of grudging respect in his actions. He had not mocked, simply demanded she acknowledge and embrace the power hidden inside. Olivia realized that honor was one of the few things Snape managed to retain when he sold his soul to the dark. It was honor that allowed him to pull free of the strangling tentacles of false power. It was honor that brought him on his knees to Hogwarts. It was honor that carried him back to Voldemort, risking his life for a debt owed to an old wizard with a sweet tooth.

His strict sense of honor would have never allowed Snape to bed her with the intention of later casting her aside. Professor Severus Snape would have turned away, denied his longing, just as he had done that first time in the library.

None of the behavior tonight fit with Olivia's experiences of the dark wizard. Unless the man in the next room was an evil twin, Olivia suspected Snape was master minding a scheme, but what? What could he hope to accomplish from tonight's crudity?

Olivia located a tumbler, filling it with water as her mind continued to work over the situation. That black haired devil is up to something, Olivia mused as she swallowed. What was he hoping to accomplish by tonight's actions? What would be the normal outcome of such a confrontation if they were any other couple?

One of them would be leaving.

Olivia wanted to slap her self on the head. Of course! Snape had been pushing for Olivia's return to Hogwarts since her arrival at the hospital. While she understood and appreciated his concern for her safety, Olivia was determined to stay and see him freed from the tangle of intrigue that ensnared him.

Besides, if she did as he bid and hid her self away, who would defend him against the charges that not only threatened his freedom, but possibly his life? He could not go into the inquest without legal council. The courts would never allow it. He was required to have legal representation before…

Olivia's mind leapt.

And suddenly she knew.

************************************************************************

"When were you planning on skipping out?" Olivia's voice carried an edge of anger.

"Pardon me?" Snape had returned to the bedroom and busied him self sorting through his meager stock of possessions. He would have to make a stop at Hogwarts before moving on. 

Olivia had taken him by surprise and her words caused his gut to tighten.

"Don't play with me any more, Severus. You are running, aren't you?" When he didn't respond, Olivia strode across the room and grabbed him roughly by the upper arm. "Aren't you?" She yelled.

"Yes!" Snape hissed angrily, pulling away from her touch.

"Why? Don't you believe me capable of defending you? Get another lawyer. But don't do this, Severus! Don't run away."

"Olivia, it's not that I don't think you capable. On the contrary, you would be quite competent at gaining my freedom." He told her, his voice low. Snape turned and sank slowly to the bed, absent-mindedly rubbing at the ache in his shoulder. This gesture did not go unnoticed by the angry woman beside him. 

"However," here, Snape peered at Olivia through sooty lashes. "All is not as clear cut as one would wish. Every dark wizard on this bloody island is seeking you. You appear with me tomorrow and your life is forfeit. Voldemort could snatch you from m…the room and all would be lost."

"Then get another lawyer. I don't mind, really. I could advise from Hogwarts and you would still…" She stopped at his raised hand.

"Olivia, you understand what my life has been since my release from Azkaban?" At her nod, he continued. "Should I appear at that inquest tomorrow, everything I have worked for, everything I …it will be for naught. I would be forced to admit to my role as spy for Dumbledore or align my self with the dark once more. How else could I explain my presence when the girl was killed? I wasn't just out for a stroll and decided to pop in for a bit of company." He paused as Olivia seated her self beside him. "Of course, I could go and plead guilty. I could have attempted to stop the killing. I deserve what punishments lay in store for me. Justice was cheated once. She would not allow me to cheat her again."

The black eyes he turned to Olivia were filled with remembered horror. "Olivia," he whispered. "I cannot return to Azkaban. Better to receive the kiss tomorrow than spend one moment in that hell." The black velvet of his voice was torn, tortured.

Olivia's heart broke. Wrapping her arms around strong shoulders that trembled under her hand, she pulled him to her. She held him tenderly, stroking his head, murmuring.

He allowed her to comfort him. And then she spoke.

"Please trust in me, Severus. I can get both of us through this if only you will trust me."

"I will not risk your being found, Olivia. I would have you safe."

"Then leave him, Severus. Leave Voldemort for good." He pulled away from her embrace, shaking his head. "Yes! You have done enough. More than enough. Let someone else pick up the standard. You have done your part." When he continued the negative movements, Olivia screamed in frustration.

"So you would run! Run where? And what of me? What becomes of me, Severus?"

"You would be hidden away at Hogwarts. Protected until you better prepared. Schooled in ways of protecting your self."

"Wrong!" She snapped. "I would be suffering right along with you." At his doubtful expression, she continued. "I haven't told you what happened the night you were shot, what happened at Hogwarts." Olivia picked up his hand, stroking the long fingers as the tale unwound.

"I was with Cat. You had asked me to watch over him, remember? I had promised to wait for you, but we fell asleep in your study." She sneaked a glance at the dark man at her side. His lips twitched in a small smile.

"Even the disciples of the Christ fell asleep while awaiting him," Snape observed. "And my need was not near as great as his."

Olivia continued. "I don't know what time it was when I woke up. I decided to head back to my own room and take Cat with me. I heard someone call me…" Here she paused, remembering.

"What? What happened?" He urged her on.

"I heard you calling me. It was like an explosion in my head. Then there was the light, so bright I could almost hear the sound of it moving around me. I was frightened, so frightened. Something hit me…here." Olivia placed his hand upon her shoulder. "And then here." She moved his touch between her breasts. "Pain was everywhere. It was you, Severus. You called out to me, touched me, showed me what you were experiencing."

Their eyes locked for long seconds.

"We are connected, you and I. What would my life be as I can experience your suffering?" Olivia pleaded, stroking his face.

He pushed her away and stood. "I stand by my decision. I must leave. I will not endanger you further, nor will I risk returning to Azkaban."

"When? When are you going?" Olivia choked out.

"Now. Tonight." Came his crisp reply.

"Severus, please!"

"No. No more arguments. I believe I am doing what is best." He rubbed again at his shoulder.

Wiping tears from her face, Olivia commented, "You are in pain."

"A bit." Snape conceded.

Olivia rummaged in his shaving kit and drew out a vial of potion left for this purpose by Madame Pomfrey. 

Watching as Snape pulled on his trousers, Olivia curled her fingers around the vial.

"Will you kiss me before you go?" She asked in a small voice. The muscles in his back tightened at her words and he turned to gather her up in his arms.

"I would not leave you with out saying good bye, Olivia." She could read the promise he spoke in the ebon depths of his eyes.

Olivia covered a sob with her hand, letting him press her face to his chest.

Through her sobs, Snape heard her whisper. "Tell me you love me before you leave. Even if it is a lie. Just let me hear you say it before you go."

He raised her tear-streaked face to his. The pain and longing in her eyes stabbed into his heart. The kiss he placed on her lips was tender and slow. He breathed against those lips, "It would not be a lie, Olivia. For I do love you."

Against her sobs he kissed her again, deeper this time. 

Olivia could feel the heavy pounding of his heart against her hand. The arms that circled her gripped with the desperation of a drowning man.

"You had best be about it then. Remus will only try to stop you and I would not see either of you hurt." Olivia sighed as she pushed him away. "Will you apperate?"

"Yes, first to Hogwarts and then…elsewhere." His voice was strained.

Olivia snapped the top from the small vial of potion, pushing it to him. "You had better take this before you try to apperate then." He took the small glass container from her hand and without breaking eye contact, downed the contents. 

Olivia released a deep, shuddering sigh.

Snape watched her, puzzled.

Then the weight of his limbs began to pull him down. He staggered, grabbing for the bedpost.

"What have you done?" He tried to say. He couldn't be sure. His tongue felt disconnected, unresponsive.

Olivia grabbed the band of his trousers and steered him around so that he collapsed across the bed. "I am keeping you from doing something stupid, my love. Noble, but stupid. You will sleep for about ten hours, according to Poppy. This is some strong stuff." Grunting, she lifted his feet and placed them on the bed. He was mumbling.

"What did you say, love? Your speech is a bit slurred." Olivia smiled into his crossed eyes, smoothing sooty strands from his brow.

His lips moved again and she leaned closer.

"Pay for thissss………"

"I know I will, Severus. But at least both of us will be around to fight over it."

The wizard was deeply asleep. Olivia watched the steady rise and fall of his chest, hearing the words he had whispered against her lips, "I do love you." She kissed him.

"I love you, too Severus." Exiting the room, she turned off the light and shut the door.

The past few hours had taken their toll on Olivia's body and her nerves. Her skin felt as if it were alive with thousands of tiny insects. If she didn't get out, get some air, she would collapse screaming to the floor.

Closing her eyes, Olivia fixed an image in her head. A whisper of movement and she glanced down at her body, now clad in tight running shorts and a tank top, running shoes on her feet. "Wow, that is so neat." She said to herself.

A quick glance at the closed bedroom door and then she was gone.

There was nothing better for strained nerves than a good long run through the shadowy streets of London.

************************************************************************

****

Now we are getting somewhere!!

Thank you all for waiting around and for those that sent me email, BIG HUGS!

Ok, no points can be awarded for the bathroom conversation. I hardly feel it is fair since my own SISTER couldn't even remember where I derived that lovely scene.

One more chance. Think George Jones. 

Go ahead. Laugh your heads off. He is still drawing crowds after 45 years in the business. Find me somebody else that can make such a claim. I love that man. He can hurt with FEELING.

This is the first part of what was a longer chapter, but I promised you an update the first weekend in July and here I be!

Summer time, summer time, sum-sum-summer time~

Ok, I know that there are those out there who are just dying to lay into me for this mushie-ness. Com'on I can take it. 

Look! What's that? 

THAT! Down there.

V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
_push the little blue button_


	22. Chapter 22

****

Moving Along-

Let's see… usual disclaimers are in place.

Yep!

She owns them. I am just borrowing them.

Yep!

I update on a pretty regular basis.

Yep!

She don't.

Yep! And yep again.

Olivia ran.

The steady rhythm of breathing coupled with the cadence of feet carried the woman easily over the empty sidewalks of south London.

__

Strike with the heel. Roll onto the ball.

Strike with the heel. Roll onto the ball.

Olivia had started out with a brisk walk to warm the muscles she had ignored over the past few days in her concern over Professor Snape's predicament. Now she ran full out, glorying in the feel of oxygen enriched blood flowing like red gold through her veins. Stress leaked from her body in fresh, clean sweat, leaving her mind open and receptive. It felt good to be doing this once again.

Olivia did not regret the trick played out on the sleeping wizard back in the flat. "He's too noble for his own good." She thought to her self as she rounded another corner and cut across an abandoned street. Of course, there would be hell to pay when he finally awoke. Of that, she had no doubt. If he would only bend, accept the aid she and the others had to offer.

Well, he was used to being alone. Olivia would have to work hard to change that mind set, but after hearing his words of love, she knew it would be worth the effort.

__

He was worth the effort. 

The slight murmur of moving water trickled its way into her awareness and for the first time, Olivia recognized she was running along a grassy bank high above the sluggishly flowing river. There was a set of stairs leading to a concrete river walk, so she briskly skipped downwards and continued her run alongside the black water. The lights from the far shore danced over the rippling ebon surface reminding the young witch of…something, but it slipped away from her, barely noticed.

The air was cooler here and it carried with it the scents of diesel fuel, rotting things and a faint lingering tang of the far away open sea. Ahead loomed the hulking shadow of Battersea Bridge. Olivia sent her awareness out before her but could detect no human threat lurking in the darkness, waiting to spring out on some unwary jogger. The hissing of tires from a solitary car passing over the bridge caught her attention as she moved into the gloom of the massive structure, the sound magnified to an echoing roar by the high ceiling arching above her head.

In a moment she was once more running under the starless sky, the bright lights of the city erasing all evidence of their heavenly fire. Only the faintly glowing moon could be detected as it dipped towards the hidden horizon. 

"How sad, " Olivia mused. "To live in such a place, and not be able to see the stars." Thoughts of Hogwarts and the nights spent wheeling in owl form under stars shining so bright they cast her shadow along the battlements and grounds, filled her mind and Olivia ran on, content.

Only to crash to her hands and knees, crying out in pain and surprise. Olivia sprang instantly to her feet, spinning around on the hard surface, looking about quickly, intently for who or what had struck her. All around was still, quiet.

But not calm. A suffocating, noxious horror hung over the area, an actual, physical presence. The rhythmic breathing that had been so easy moments ago became labored, as if her lungs were attempting to function under water. The atmosphere had turned cold. Not the clean, crisp bite of an autumn night, instead it was the sucking chill of a closed tomb. Dank, damp, forbidding. Unreasoning fear moved up Olivia's spine as a silent whimper began building in her throat. The sweat trickling down her neck became as sinister fingers attempting to clench themselves about her, choke her.

Turning, Olivia staggered once more into the shadow of Battersea Bridge. Darkness that should have been alarming became safe and welcoming as the sensation of near death slipped away. Twin rivulets of blood slid down her shins from both knees. Her palms stinging, Olivia gripped her upper arms, shivering as she glanced back at the spot of sidewalk behind her. She could not see anything out of the ordinary. The concrete slabs continued on their meandering way until they vanished out of sight in the dark. The light from street lamps above the river's edge cast their feeble yellow glow, but it was enough that Olivia could observe nothing lurking along the path.

Yet, there had been something there. 

Olivia remained hidden within the comforting shroud cast by the bridge and studied the path before her. She shivered. Her breathing had returned to normal, her nerve endings were no longer screaming in horror, yet the touch of that…_thing_ lingered on her skin like mist. Forcing her mind to calm, the witch analyzed her situation. Traces of magic lingered about her body. It was not the peaceful, healing magic of Hogwarts, but rather a sucking evil, a hungering, malignant presence, that desired to feed on the suffering and pain of others.

Tentatively, Olivia stretched out a finger of her awareness, probing for the limits of the evil. Just beyond the margin of the bridge's shadow she felt it, slick and cold, and immediately recoiled. 

__

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Olivia hugged her arms tightly around her ribs.

Gathering her self, she tried again, bolder this time.

Easily she slid along the boundary, barely impacting with her mind. Even that little bit of contact, that slight graze caused her stomach to lurch and her heart to hammer madly.

A ward. 

Not a very subtle one at that. It was obviously engineered to make _damn _sure no one lingered in the area. But why was such a powerful ward placed upon this obscure stretch of the river? It made no sense…

Olivia whirled to face the water, it's drunken murmuring sliding past her feet. Staring out over the sparkling surface a gasp escaped as realization flooded in.

"Merciful Merlin!" She whispered fiercely, her eyes darting over the landscape. "My gods." This is where it had happened! The very spot where Severus had lay bleeding, where the young Muggle girl's body had been found. And where… green eyes quickly scanned the area.

There! The storm drain. Severus had crawled from that black hole following the wizard responsible for disposing of the murdered child's body. Cautiously, slowly Olivia crept closer to the edge of the ward. She felt the hair on her arms come erect as if pulled by static electricity, and then she was inside the ward itself. She was overcome with terror as her lungs and heart responded to an instinctual desire for flight. Steeling her resolve, Olivia began a search for the headwaters of the magical discharge. Impressions of intense fear and cold grew weaker as she got nearer the water so she turned her examinations to the high bluff rising up from the river's edge. Backtracking, the trembling witch forced herself to endure the increasing agony until she stood gasping and sweating before a heavy iron plate covering the entrance to the sewer. Whatever, whoever, was producing the filth flooding the area was in that black hole. 

"I have to get Remus!" Olivia told her self, turning toward the bridge, fully intent on retreating to the safety of the flat and notifying the werewolf by phone. They could summon Aurors from the Ministry, flush out the vile creatures lurking under the city streets, hopefully putting an end to the terror and murder.

She paused, her eyes coaxed back to the sealed entrance. A niggling voice crept unbidden into her conscious. _Go in._ The voice urged. _Go in and see what is hiding there._

"No!" Olivia hissed aloud. 

__

You can do this. Would you put others in peril just so you might remain safely hidden away?

"No." Olivia repeated, this time with a lesser degree of conviction.

__

You are going to have to confront him anyway. Why not do it now?

Confused, frightened, Olivia rubbed trembling hands over her face. 

__

There are things you need to know.

"I'm scared." Olivia admitted to the urging in her head.

__

You will not be alone.

A low grating sound took Olivia by surprise and she watched in amazed horror as the iron disk covering the drain slid heavily to one side leaving the opening yawning like a great gaping mouth. Tears mingled with sweat ran down her face as Olivia forced her feet to carry her to the pit. She sat gingerly on the edge allowing her legs to dangle into the darkness. Oliva spied a rusted metal ladder vanishing into the gloom. Images of Muggle horror movies flickered in her brain. The heroine would embark on reckless behaviors, armed with only a sputtering candle and a filmy nightgown. Olivia could almost hear the theatre audience calling out, "Don't go down there!" Placing her feet on the rungs and turning, Olivia made her descent.

Puddles of stagnant water dotted the floor of the drain. In the near distance, Olivia could hear a steady _plop-plop-plop_ as more of the liquid leaked in from the street above. She stood in a feeble sliver of light and outside the dim circle, blackness closed in from every direction.

A thunderous _clang!_ rang along the tunnel, total darkness fell and Olivia's head swiveled up to see that her exit had been sealed.

Pressing white knuckles to her mouth, Olivia choked back her screams.

************************************************************************

Laughing quietly, Hermione and Remus strolled up the walk to the flat, the young woman fishing through her handbag for the door keys. What had started as an excuse to leave Snape and Olivia alone had turned into a delightful evening for the pair of magic-users. Over dinner in a small family run diner, Hermione had brought Remus up to date on happenings in Hogwarts. The werewolf had been equally forthcoming with events in his life; moving back into his rundown family cottage, his work as a "magical exterminator" and his on-going search for a lycanthropy cure. 

"The Ministry has written us off as a lost cause, you know." Lupin had informed the young woman, not without slight traces of bitterness tingeing his voice. "There are groups you know; Muggles would call them 'support groups', who are actively lobbying for reform and more research into the area. Makes it a bit easier knowing you are not alone, the only one. Wished I'd known it earlier." He took a sip of wine and watched interest grow in the brown eyes across the table. Chuckling in his mind, Lupin recalled Hermione's failed attempt at liberating the House Elves of Hogwarts. S.P.E.W had been a valiant concept, but was doomed to failure as the House Elves had refused to be liberated, had in fact, been highly put out with Hermione and her efforts. Miss Granger would be one to latch onto any cause that promoted the 'down-trodden', the abused or neglected members of society, so Lupin was not surprised when she clasped her hands together in excitement.

"Remus, that is super! Could you put me in contact with one of your groups? I have done loads of research into the phenomenon since you were with us. Perhaps I can contribute something."

Smiling, Remus had replied that he would be delighted.

Following their meal, the couple walked about the streets, chatting companionably over unimportant things, simply talking all the while casting surreptitious glances, one at the other. They did not touch, except for the occasional brushing of hands and arms in passing, but each one noticed the faint tingles and tremors brought on by this slight contact.

It had been Hermione's idea to take in a show, and Remus had readily agreed, reluctant for the evening end. While he was aware of their great age difference coupled with the unforgettable looming presence of his 'disease', Lupin found his was comfortable in Hermione's company. Her intelligent conversation, the sound of her laugh, the way her brown hair caught the city's lights and turned them into silken fire, captured his imagination and he found himself wondering.

Miss Granger's agile mind was tripping down an equally delightful path. She had been attracted to Remus Lupin years ago, when as a young girl she had discovered the terrible secret of him being a werewolf. She had kept the knowledge to her self, never revealing it to even Harry and Ron. Back then, the young Hermione had seen Lupin as the romantic, suffering hero of a tragic play, someone to be admired from afar. But now, while still acknowledging his trials, the young woman was appreciating the graying man in a totally different manner.

Yes, she admitted to her self, he was twice her age, but watching him as he paid for their movie tickets, Hermione could not see where the years had marked him. There was more gray in his longish brown hair, she admitted, but it gifted him with a rugged, out-doorsey look rather than implying age. Gone were the deep hollows marring his cheeks and the dark circles of tiredness around his eyes that had plagued him during his short time at Hogwarts. 

His body was whip thin and hard. She knew this from the delicious moment she had slipped her arms around his frame after bussing Snape on the mouth at the hospital. Hermione had been delighted beyond belief when Lupin's arm remind wrapped about her shoulders for surely if he had released her, she would have floated away on a cloud of desire.

She joined him at the theatre doors smiling into his eyes when he held it open for her. The couple indulged in the rituals of moviegoer's worldwide by purchasing bags of popped corn and huge paper cups of soda, before following the crowd into the dimly light theatre.

Remus had never attended a movie, so he looked about the large, dark room curiously. More people filed in, finding their seats, jostling their snack. Hermione settled her self deeply into her seat, propping her knees upon the seatback in front of her. The wizard regarded her pose questioningly and then assumed the same posture. Perhaps it was because of his height, but he wasn't as comfortable as Hermione appeared, so he tried to lower his knees and straighten his back only to practically leap to his feet as the chamber went suddenly black and violent noise exploded around him. Hermione's gentle hand on his arm and her whispered, "It's ok. It is just the show starting," settled the werewolf down in embarrassed silence.

The story revolved around a police officer falsely accused of killing his wife. Remus thought the plot a bit contrived and had difficulty accepting the stupidity of the prosecuting attorney and his team of investigators. The car chases and explosions were spectacular, however and Remus found himself recklessly cheering the fugitive policeman and his new ladylove as they fled for their lives. Remus relaxed back into his seat, finishing off the last of his popcorn, just as the runaways on the screen were checking into a small hotel well off the beaten path. As the exhausted, terrified couple on the screen began to kiss, Remus gave it no real thought. They deserved a bit of comfort after what they had endured, he allowed. The screen kiss lengthened, deepened, became wetter. Lupin squirmed uncomfortably as hands began exploring and unfastening. It was when the first piece of clothing hit the floor that Remus acknowledged he was in over his head.

Now Lupin, being a fairly young and handsome man, had had his share of willing witches. He would be the first to admit he enjoyed sex as much, if not more, as the next wizard, and Remus had never been one to turn his gray eyes from the attraction of feminine curves. The stack of Wanting Wanton Witches by his bed testified to that fact. The wizard magazine, like all other magical periodicals, had the usual moving pictures. Those lovely, cavorting, contorting wenches had afforded Remus hours of viewing pleasure, but never in his life had Lupin experienced _anything_ like this.

For one thing, they were so… well, _large_! The supple skin of the woman's breasts filled the screen and Remus could almost feel him self suffocating under their weight. The wizard thought his eyes would burst from his skull as the view followed the actor's hand as it roved down the writhing female body to reveal her….._ 'Oh my dear Merlin! If I ever fell in there..!_

And the sounds! The swelling music did nothing to drown out the whimpering moans and sighs coming from the screen. Their kisses, echoing in time with the flickering lights, caused Remus to become dizzy as hot blood scorched his face in its flight south.

The towering woman on the screen was gripping the shuddering bedpost, her cries of "Yes! Yes! Yeees!" reverberating through the dark when Lupin made his leap into the aisle. "Ah, men's room. All that drink, you see." He muttered to a startled Hermione, before darting up the walk and out into the lobby. Hermione merely shrugged and returned her attention to the action on the screen.

It was sometime later when Hermione realized Lupin had not returned to his seat. Where could he be, she wondered, glancing over her shoulder to the lobby doors. Surely he hadn't become lost, the theatre wasn't that large. She decided to give him five more minutes before she would go searching.

However, before the time limit expired, Hermione gathered up her purse. She exited the noisy auditorium, too anxious to sit any longer. Checking the area outside the restrooms, Hermione made certain no one was looking before pushing the door to them men's room open a bit. Putting her mouth near the crack, she called, "Remus." No answer. "Remus, are you in there?" The hollow echo of her voice was the only response.

Hermione followed the hot smell of popped corn into the lobby and spied the lanky wizard sitting on a bench, elbows resting on his knees, casually watching pedestrians as they strolled by. The young witch sighed in relief and crossed the lobby to sit by his side.

"Remus? Are you well?"

His eyes never leaving the street, Lupin replied, "I am unused to seeing such displays while in the company of a young lady. I was becoming…uncomfortable and felt it best to step outside."

"Oh Remus, " Hermione began, chagrined. "I didn't even think about that when I chose the film. I guess I have forgotten just how revealing Muggle movies can be."

"Hey," Lupin responded cheerfully. His crooked smile caused Hermione's heart to begin a funny dance. "It's not your fault. If it had been Sirius and I, or even Snape, we'd still be in there. But with you," he faltered. " On our first date…well, it was a bit much."

Hermione had not missed the significance of his words. Quirking a brow, she grinned slyly and purred, "Our first date? Is that what we are doing? Having a date?"

"Forgive me. I am presumptuous." Remus replied, fixing her with his soft gray stare.

Smiling broadly, Hermione leaned in, bumping her shoulder to his. "I wouldn't think so, no. It was feeling pretty date-like to me."

Lupin returned the smile. They sat in companionable silence for a moment longer before Hemione spoke. "So, want to head on back to the flat? If we walk very slowly, it will take us about half an hour."

"Very slowly." Remus asked, rising and offering her his hand, which she accepted.

"Extremely, very slowly." Hermione cheered to herself

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lupin sighed in mock impatience as Hermione continued to dig through her purse. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled out his wand. "_Alohomora."_

"Oh, yea." Hermione whispered, embarrassed. "I am a witch. Seems I forget that."

The lights were still burning in the living room as the couple entered. The door to Snape's room was closed. Moving quietly but swiftly, Hermione crossed the room and cautiously opened the door to what should have been Miss McGonagall's room. After a hurried peek, Hermione closed the door and rushed back to Remus.

"It's empty!" She whispered in glee, her brown eyes dancing. "She is not sleeping in her room."

"Maybe she went out for a walk." Lupin replied in mock ignorance. 

"Yea, right!" Hermione snapped, punching Remus playfully on the shoulder. "At least you won't have to worry about sleeping on the couch tonight. Miss McGonagall won't mind you taking her bed, I'm sure."

"No. I think I will remain on the couch." Remus replied. At Hermione's puzzled frown, he explained. "Miss McGonagall may feel it necessary to move into her room before the morning, if you take my meaning."

"Yes, you are right." Hermione agreed. "Well, I'm off to bed then. Thank you for a wonderful evening, Remus." 

Instead of leaving, Hermione remained fixed to her piece of the floor an expectant look on her face.

"Yes, you are a delightful companion, Hermione. Good night." Lupin began to turn away, then paused. "Tell me Miss Granger, do you kiss on the first date?"

A tiny smile quirked up the corner of Hermione's lips. "Actually, no. But for you, I will make an exception."

"I will take that as a compliment." Remus answered before placing warm hands on her shoulders and gently easing her closer.

A gentle sigh escaped Hermione as Remus place his mouth over hers. The contact released a shiver through them, an electrical current flowing where their bodies joined. The kiss started tenderly, a simple joining of lips, then grew deeper while remaining chaste. Hands remained still and tongues held firmly in check.

A few blissful seconds later they parted, smoky gray eyes probing liquid brown. Hermione couldn't help but smile as the emotions she now experienced were reflected back to her in Lupin's honest, open face. 

"Good night, Remus."

"Good night, Hermione."

Hermione moved quickly to the door of her bedroom. Before slipping into the room, she turned and waved shyly.

Remus was still smiling when he reached over his shoulder to turn off the couch-side lamp.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Everyone who really hates what is happening at fanfic raise your hands! 

It unanimous!

Don't worry, I won't leave Olivia hanging around in the dark forever. Thanks y'all for the wonderful reviews and email. It is uplifting to know so many people appreciate my efforts. Just promise me you will buy my first book when ever I get around to selling one.

Oh yea. Only 24 more days until I get to see Alan in NYC in Private Lives. Jenn and I will be up there for four days. I am planning on being at the stage door EVERY single night.

Hope I don't scare him. 


	23. Chapter 23

****

All standard disclaimers are in place. JKR owns it, not me. I am, however, borrowing the characters, save Olivia. I plan to put all my toys away when I am finished playing with them.

The Long Journey Through Night~

Chapter 23~

Thunder rolled through the lightless cavern as the heavy iron disk dropped into place, effectively sealing Olivia below the streets of London. Pressing her fist hard against cold lips, she choked back the screams that longed to follow the deep echoes vanishing into the distance. Olivia had never experienced terror on a level such as this. Not even her flight through the Forbidden Forest had been able to reduce her to such a state of immobility.

The ward protecting the entrance to the sewer was a modest reflection of that which lurked here below. Olivia felt as if her heart would burst; as if it strained to free its self from her body and ascend the ladder to pound at the barred exit as it now pounded at her ribs. Gulping breaths gave way to child-like whimpers as hot liquid trickled down the insides of her thighs. Every horrible bedtime story Olivia ever heard rose now to taunt her. The things that lurked under beds, behind half shut closet doors and down unlit cellar steps reached out to snatch her hair and pinch the soft skin under her arms. Creatures of her adult nightmares advanced upon her unseen to whisper their deeds, foul and disgusting in her ears, polluting her heart and her mind until Olivia mashed scrapped palms to her head to block out the sounds. She whirled from them in the darkness, seeking escape. They were everywhere, all around her, pulling her down. The dark closed over Olivia like black water, filling her mouth and throat. She couldn't be sure if her eyes were open or closed for all was ebony ice.

The voice that had bid her descend into this hellish pit seemed to have taken flight. No spectral utterance came to guide her steps now. No invisible navigator spoke to steer her along the way. All that existed here was fear, deep, foul, soul-numbing fear. Sinking to her hands and knees, Olivia felt her body spasm painfully, retching until she had nothing left to give. The dry heaves robbed her of air and gratefully, she sank into unconsciousness, her last thought, a silent plea. 

__

"Help me!"

Awareness returned slowly, as if she floated upwards through chill water. Above her hovered a blue-white light. The closer Olivia came to awakening, the brighter the light glowed, until her eyes were smarting from its brilliance. Rolling her head to the side brought her no respite, for the light followed. Groaning, the begrimed witch pushed her torso upright, attempting to shield her eyes and discover the source of the beacon at the same time. The sickening fright that had robbed her of consciousness moments ago seemed to have receded. It was still there, pacing restlessly along the light's fringe; angry, hungry, but held at bay by the steady glow. 

"It hurts my eyes." Olivia managed a croak, her throat raw from retching. The incandescence mellowed somewhat, as if a shutter had been closed. Eyes watering, Olivia peered around her fingers at the fist-sized orb hovering before her. Try as she might, Olivia could make out no one directing the globe. It floated independent, bobbing slightly as if on a gentle wave.

Staggering to her feet, Olivia braced a hand against the damp cement wall. "Who's there?" The light followed her as she stood, darting around her body, up and down, leaving Olivia with the impression that she was being inspected. Attempting to track the orb's path proved impossible as it fluttered and buzzed, like a flaming Snitch. The flashing ball finally came to rest inches from her face and Olivia reached out a trembling hand, her fingers brushing over its warm surface. The little globe seemed to take pleasure from her touch for it elongated and leaned into the contact. Olivia felt the blood and grime around her mouth crack as her lips parted in a smile. " Are you alone?" She inquired of the ball. As if in answer, the light shot up the length of her arm, made two passes around her head before settling gently in her palm. "Just me and you then. Well, I am glad you are here. I am not as frightened as I was earlier. Thank you."

To her surprise, the glow from the orb took on a rosy tint and the tiny light whirled and danced in her hand. Leaning away from the wall, Olivia held the globe higher using its light to investigate the tunnel. There were only two directions available, up through the sewer hole or onward into the dark. The threatening shadows still snapped and snarled along the edges of the protective circle created by the glowing ball, but they held no terror for her now. The silver-blue nimbus pushed them away from their intended prey and inside the glow, the ward could not touch her.

Lowering her hand, Olivia inquired of the orb, "Where are we to go now?" 

Immediately the light shot off down the tunnel, leaving Olivia once again in darkness. The ward closed in, intent on reclaiming her and Olivia cried out her distress. The blue-white light re-appeared, flashing like lightening to perch on Olivia's shoulder. She could almost feel the anger radiating from the tiny being directed at the things that waited in the gloom.

"You are going to have to take it slower. I won't be able to keep up if you insist on dashing along like that." Olivia felt instantly remorseful as the orb shrank in size and lost some of its silvery glow. "It's ok, really. You were just excited. Lead on. It seems I am in your…er, hands." The light expanded and snapped to attention. Olivia was convinced that if the ball had possessed hands, right now it would be saluting her smartly.

Taking up a position above the young witch and slightly ahead, the light moved forward, shoving the darkness aside like a glowing snowplow. Olivia followed, picking her way carefully around the stagnant pools of water.

Time lost all meaning there in the safe glow. The pair wended their way through the dank tunnels until Olivia lost all hope of recalling her way. Hours may have passed. Olivia had no way of knowing.

The light carried on unerringly, never pausing at junctures, never hesitating before turning to take Olivia along a narrower, older shaft. The roof here must be closer to the surface; Olivia mused, for the shattered ceiling was criss-crossed in several places with the knotty roots of trees. The air became warmer and dryer, holding a musty sweet smell, reminding Olivia of the reptile houses in Muggle zoos. Olivia's burning calves gave testimony to the fact that the floor had gradually been rising upwards. She was about to ask her glowing escort for a rest when the tiny orb stopped. Surprised, Olivia began to question her guide, but then noticed a metal door fixed low into the tunnel wall. The door was approximately one meter square and secured by a metal bolt that slid into a rusting latch. Her slivery usher bobbed near the sealed portal before flicking to Olivia, only to return to the door where it hovered expectantly.

"I am to go in there?"

The orb bobbed rapidly.

Hesitantly, Olivia squatted by the bouncing ball and slid the bolt free. The door swung open on silent hinges, revealing a short crawl space that ended in what appeared to be someone's hallway. From where she crouched, Olivia could make out a filthy floor and rotting wooden paneling. The reptile odor was stronger here and the air moving past her skin was hot. On hands and knees, Olivia crawled swiftly through the short tunnel and out into a dilapidated corridor. There were no windows, but a ruddy glow filled the hall and threw flickering shadows along the rotted walls.

Olivia turned to the crawl space. Her shining guide hovered by the door, making no move to follow. "Are you coming?" She asked.

In answer, the orb moved backwards and the metal door softly closed, making no sound. Olivia watched as a bolt, twin to the one she had opened, slid into its latch. Sighing, Olivia rose. _Seems I am to go on alone,_ she told her self. Glancing first one direction then the other, Olivia decided to investigate the source of the eerie light playing along the floor and walls. It appeared to be a blaze, and a large one at that, considering the amount of heat and light it provided. If it were a fire, where was the sound? The corridor remained silent.

Cautiously the witch stole forward; her rubber soled shoes making no sound on the ratty carpet. The air moving past her like a desert wind was scorching. It quickly dried the sweat that appeared on her body and Olivia could feel her lips becoming parched and rough. Worse than the heat was the smell. The musty reek of serpent filled her nostrils and she could taste the foulness on her tongue and along the sensitive spot at the roof of her mouth. Olivia cast about for the source of the odor, half expecting the floor to be crawling with snakes.

The corridor she traversed was not long and ended abruptly at a gaping hole torn in the existing wall. Olivia stepped into the largest cavern she had ever seen. The heat was greater here, for in the middle of the chamber a monstrous pyre burned. The fury of the blaze terrified Olivia. 

It did not burn like an ordinary fire. 

It raged. 

Towering upwards, it exploded silently, then whirled in on its self like some maddened beast. Seething and snapping voicelessly, the fiery storm surged and tore at its self as if bent on self-destruction. Surrounding the silent conflagration stood several slender pillars, their forms all but erased by the flame's glare.

Intrigued, despite her fear, Olivia moved closer. Something about the pillars called to her, a familiarity in their shapes pulled hard on her curiosity, until she was within a hand's breath of the closest.

It appeared to be a statue of a young woman covered from bowed head to foot in a deeply cowled cloak. Bending slightly, Olivia peered into the face. It was a young girl, no more than twelve or thirteen, her stone features remarkably life-like. Even the hair had been cunningly sculpted to fall realistically over her brow and cheeks. Amazed, Olivia touched a finger to the cold cheek. Without warning the statue's eyes opened and glared at Olivia with an unholy light.

Olivia's scream filled the cavern and bounced from the ceiling hidden in lofty shadow. Falling backwards, she scrambled away from the living statue, her heart thundering in terror of what she had just seen and afraid that her horrified yell had alerted whatever foul demons were dwelling in this hole.

Her mind implored her to leave this place, begged her to flee, but something held Olivia back. There was something here she needed to learn. The voice that had initially directed her descent into the sewer had spoken of a purpose, and until she discovered that purpose, Olivia could not force her self to go. 

Swallowing her fear and revulsion, she approached the statue once more. The eyes were closed, and this time Olivia made no attempt to touch. Carefully she observed each figure in turn. They were all female. They were all young. There were nineteen in all. All draped in flowing cloaks covering their bowed heads. They were placed in a circle about the raging fire, facing outwards. The arms of each were outstretched, palms up. They formed a barrier between Olivia and the silent flames. Moving from one to another, Olivia felt tears filling her eyes only to be blown dry by the scorching wind. 

With sickening realization she addressed them softly, her voice strained. "You are my maidens."

Olivia circled the flame and its guardians once more, her heart breaking while her resolve hardened. She approached the child whose eyes had shocked her so, fearlessly placing her palms to the maidens cold cheeks. The eyes flared open, but as Olivia continued to hold the child, the glow dimmed and tears flowed over Olivia's hands. "Tell me your name." The grieving witch whispered.

In her mind a small voice answered. "_Evelyn_."

Pressing her lips to Evelyn's stiff brow, Olivia whispered again, "Forgive me, Evelyn. I did not protect you. Please forgive me." The terrible eyes closed and Olivia felt a trickle of peace seep into her. 

Releasing the child, she moved to the next. There she repeated her request…

__

"Terri."

…and her plea, "Forgive me. Please forgive me."

__

"Dawn."

"Patty."

"Joyce."

"Cynthia."

On around the circle Olivia moved, touching each child, speaking their name, begging their forgiveness.

__

"Kimiko."

"Emily."

"Sandra."

"Jenn."

The list of names went on. She touched each one, blessed each one with her kiss.

Bits of peace and strength flowed into Olivia as each child absolved her of blame. Anger also flowed into her. An anger that cried out, thirsted for vengeance, hungered for release. Her circuit complete, Olivia raised both fists to the vaulted ceiling, calling out in a loud voice, "I make this vow. I will find the one who blasphemes my name with your murders. I will bring down his foul altar! I will topple stone from stone and extinguish his unholy flame!"

" I was so hoping you would be pleased."

Olivia whirled and looked straight into the face of Hell. The presence of the victims behind her pulled the witch's shoulders back and caused her last words to burn with fury.

"And upon that day, into the hands of mine maidens shall I deliver the murderer. Under their feet shall I cast him. Then will their mourning cries turn to shouts of joy as the blasphemer is crushed beneath them."

Silence fell between them. The only sounds, the moving of the super heated air flowing from the chamber and the scraping hiss of scales on stone as a monstrous snake undulated over the stone floor to circle about Olivia. Peripherally Olivia noticed three figures slipping through the shadows, maneuvering to places themselves in strategically. All three had drawn wands.

Voldemort's laugh was high pitched and cruel as he cast back the wide sleeves of his robes and applauded mockingly. "That was truly lovely, my dearest, truly. Are you by any chance in the theatre?

Olivia remained silent. It was not the chilling voice of the Dark Lord that struck her dumb, rather it was the sweet whisper in her head that stilled her lips and caused her head to ride proud on the slender column of her neck. 

__

Olivia, heed me. Lend me thy tongue. I speaketh through thee. Thou hast not the strength to best this fiend. Yield unto me thy will.

Outwardly, **Olivia**'s head bowed in submission and laughing loudly in triumph, Voldemort strode forward to snatch her body into his cold embrace.

Instantly, **Olivia** grabbed at the control of her will. She struggled wildly against the demon that would hold her, the voice of the goddess unheard as fear and revulsion overwhelmed her. Kicking and clawing, she fought her self free, running blindly toward the opening in the wall that was her exit to freedom. She did not hear a reedy voice screaming out a spell.

__

"Crucio!"

Olivia hurtled to the stone floor, fire roaring along her veins, spreading its torment to every cell in her body. Feeling as if her limbs were being pulled from her body, Olivia screamed in agony.

"Wormtail, cease!" Voldemort roared at the balding wizard standing over the thrashing Olivia.

Instantly the fire left her body, but its residue remained, whispers of the pain flared along each nerve ending and Olivia curled into a ball, whimpering.

__

Olivia, the gentle voice chided. _Thou MUST yield to me. Give up thine will unto my hands and all will be well. Fear not if the serpent touches thy body, for I am with thee. I am thy shield. Rest but a while. Be thou still, my child._

"Yes". Olivia whispered, and immediately the pain left her body. She was still very much aware of her predicament, still knew that she lay on the hard stone floor of Voldemort's lair, but now it was as if she were watching a play unfold. The eyes that took in the room and the robed figures that were moving towards her were her own, but now her perspective was skewed. She was now an observer.

"Wormtail," Voldemort spoke chillingly. "You realize, do you not, whom you have cursed?" The question hung on the air with a charnel house reek.

"Yes, my Lord!" Wormtail whimpered. "For…forgive me, my Lord. She meant to flee. I… I sought to stop her."

"It is not MY forgiveness you should be seeking, but that of your Lady."

****

Olivia's hair was tangled in a cruel grip and her body hauled upright. No sound escaped her lips and the face under the dried tears and dirt was calm, composed. Voldemort snaked his other hand about her waist, his fingers digging painfully into the tender skin of her abdomen, but still she did not cry out.

"Beg forgiveness from your Lady, Wormtail." Voldemort ordered the cringing wizard. "Perhaps she will with hold her grace and punish you as is fit and proper for one who is to be MY WIFE!" The last was a bellowing scream, reducing Wormtail to a huddled mass on the floor. 

Weeping, Wormtail crawled to **Olivia's** feet. Placing his shaking hands around her ankles, the sniveling man kissed the filthy tops of **Olivia's** shoes. 

"Forgive me, my Lady! I acted without thought! I am a fool to have caused you pain! Have mercy on me, please. Punish me if you will, but do not with hold you forgiveness!" His words spent, Wormtail fell into a storm of heartbroken weeping, his hands still clutched about **Olivia's **legs.

****

"Remove thy hand from about mine body, snake." Olivia spoke coldly over her shoulder to Voldemort, her eyes never leaving the crying man at her feet.

"As my Lady wishes." The Dark Wizard laughed. His arm fell from her waist, but he ripped the other hand through her hair, causing her head to snap back sharply. The bundle of elasticized cotton that had been holding her hair fell unnoticed to the ground.

Without pause, **Olivia** knelt before the shivering Pettigrew. Taking his face between her palms, the goddess lifted his eyes to hers. **"Peter, I forgive thee fully for the harm thou hast brought to this body. Fully and without reservation, do I forgive thee."**

Peter's face froze at her words and then quickly crumbled like sand. He threw himself into her embrace. Sobbing and babbling, he clung to **Olivia**, his fingers twining into her hair and the hem of her shirt.

****

"Ah Peter. Thy mother didest spend many an hour in stepping my well, her tears uncountable as stars. Long did she lament for thee, her son. Thinking thee dead, her heart was sore. Peter, why dost thee hide away from the world?" Her fingers gently stroked the weeping man's nearly hairless head.

"It is my fault, my Lady. My fault!" Peter wailed. "I betrayed James and Lily! I faked my death when Sirius confronted me with my crime." Peter's eyes gleamed with his torment as he gazed into **Olivia's **compassionate face. "I killed all those…"

"Enough!" Voldemort screamed. Stooping, he clutched **Olivia **roughly by the upper arm and hauled her to her feet. Peter continued in his whimpering and groveling until a sharp kick from his master sent him scurrying away, a beaten dog.

**** __

His clawed fingers biting into her elbow, Voldemort led **Olivia** to an ornate chair near the altar. In a mockery of courtesy, he bade her sit and magically summoned another seat for himself. Voldemort arranged his robes elegantly about his body then leaned back gracefully, propping his chin on one leathery, black hand. "My dear, I am wondering what brings you here at this time? How did you find my home?"

****

Olivia regarded the monster before her calmly before turning her head to follow the progress of the remaining two figures in the chamber with her and the demon in red. **"Thy disciples?" **She inquired, turning green eyes back to Voldemort.

The dark wizard chuckled wickedly. "Yes, yes. That would be the proper word for them. Now, you have not answered my questions. How came you here? What is your purpose?" Eyes like embers glowed fiercely.

****

"It is not thy place to question me, snake." **Olivia** responded in a firm voice. Voldemort's eyes widened at her words and two gasps from the hooded figures behind her were quickly cut off.

****

"Mine purpose here is mine own. Thou wilt do well to chain both thy dogs and thy anger, for neither will serve thee at this time."

With an impatient flick of his withered hand Voldemort shooed his followers away. They retreated into the gloom but no further.

****

"Thou seekest mine vessel across the depth and breath of this land. To what ends dost thou search?" Olivia inquired, one eyebrow raised in question.

A long, foul sigh escaped Voldemort. Leaning forward he made to take one of the hands she rested upon her knee. A single warning glance stayed him and he scowled. "I would make you my bride, my Lady. With you will I find true bliss. I know it to be true. I have read it in the prophecies of Surinim, seen it in the wheeling of the stars. Even you know it is ordained. It is why you are here now, is it not, in this incarnation, this _vessel_, as you name it?"

****

"I too know the prophecies of Surinim. Speakest thou true in that the stars do move apace to an ordained meeting. Yet our courses are not sealed. Thy true purpose thou attempts to hide from mine sight, but hear me, viper, all secrets will be revealed to me ere I submit mine vessel unto thee and thy devices." Olivia's voice hardened and took on the tone of command. **"Speak true, demon! What are thy plans? Thou seekest a bride? To what purpose?"**

Fighting to keep his lips unmoving, Voldemort hesitated. Then **Olivia's **voice rang like a massive bell through out the cavern. 

****

"Speak!"

"It will be the rite of _De novo-conceptis_!" He shrieked.

****

"Thou wouldest destroy mine vessel to achieve this end?" Olivia asked.

"Bah! What concern is _that _to me?" Voldemort scoffed. Rising from his chair he snapped his fingers. Instantly a grubby house-elf appeared bearing a tray with one goblet. Snatching the cup, Voldemort drained it in one long pull before tossing it to the ground. "Fill it!" He snapped. The elf popped out of sight and reappeared again in a blink, a newly filled goblet wobbling on his tray.

Taking the goblet, Voldemort returned to **Olivia. **"What concern is it to you, my Lady? I use this body you so generously provide, it dies, so what? I will have my new body, born of my own flesh, filled with the powers of the three waters and you are free to go on your way unencumbered by this fleshly shell." He glared at her over the brim of his goblet.

****

Olivia stood before him moving her hands down her body. **" She is mine vessel. I have a care for her. True, the vessel's death is mine release, but the birth of any offspring will bring an end to her purpose. Wouldest thou use her so unkindly to further thine own ends."**

"Yes!" Voldemort hissed. "I will kill her and a thousand more if that is what it takes. Her screams with be my birth cry as I tear my self from her womb fully grown and in possession of your strength!"

****

"Just as thou hast slain these children here?" Olivia spun indicating the ring of maidens circling the flames. Slowly she approached the figures and laid her palm on the head of the first. **"Her name is Evelyn. Didest thou slay Evelyn?"**

"I did. Would you like to know how?" Voldemort gloated evilly, placing his now empty goblet on a small side table.

****

"Pray, tell."

"It is a form of the Dementor's Kiss. Not only do I drain the soul, but the _very essence of what makes up LIFE! _With each virgin I drained the altar grew higher, stronger, until that dawn when the flame burst forth and I knew, KNEW you were ready for me!" He moved closer to **Olivia, **stretched out a wasted hand but she moved on to the next maiden.

****

"She is Terri. Didest thou slay her as well?" She stroked the image's bowed head sadly.

"Damn you woman! I killed them all! They were delicious! Their fear added just the right spice to the moment." Striding quickly to **Olivia** Voldemort grabbed the front of the filthy t-shirt, pulling her against his chest. "I will have you now." He growled, running his fingers into her hair and pulling hard. " Your lovely, silken hair will be the cord I use to bind you." Tangling his hand into the knotted strands he tilted her head back. Lowering his face he bit at her exposed neck and along her shoulder. Receiving no response, he ground his teeth into her skin and blood joined the sewer grime down the shirt's front. Hungerily, Voldemort worked his other hand under her shirt, groping for the fullness of her breast. 

"My Lord! Watch out!" The hoarse cry caused Voldemort's head to snap up. Screaming in fear and fury, he cast **Olivia **from him for the silent forms surrounding the altar were advancing upon him. Their eyes glowed with unholy anger, their mouths stretched wide in silent screams. Their once smooth, youthful cheeks were now sunken and the hands reaching greedily for him were tipped with dagger-like nails.

Olivia stood serene, protected in the midst of her maidens. **"Didest thou believe thou could force me into submission? Thou art a fool! I am Brigit! The Goddess of Three Waters. The Unbroken Vessel. I hold a rod of iron in mine right hand, the holly branch in mine left. Thou thinkest to come upon me as conqueror? Fie on thee! Thou shalt kneel before me in supplication in the fullness of time. That time is yet to come. If thou shouldest press thy suit this day, thy plans will surely crumble."**

"Not the time? NOT the TIME?!" Voldemort bellowed. "What is this you speak of, 'the fullness of time?'"

****

"Thomas, thou ever were the slackard. Didest thou not study the tomes? Didest thou not seek out the wisdom of the ages?" Her tone was coldly mocking. **"Return to thy studies, viper! Like the lazy cow, thee must lick thy calf twice to gain what others would have gained at once!" **The voice that flowed from **Olivia **rang with authority and strength. **"The date and the time for our final meeting is yet to come. That mystery is thine to unravel."**

Voldemort growled low, his anger rolling out in rising swells. "Time I have, my Lady. Books and access to knowledge that would sear the minds of other wizards are mine to command. If I must, wait I will. I am not to be put off by a simple prophetic riddle."

Bidding her maids return to their places, **Olivia** smiled icily.

**"Thou hast forgotten mine Champion? Thinkest thou the only suitor for the hand of this vessel? Her destiny is set, yet the course may still be altered. A child will she bear, but whose?"**

"A problem easily solved. You shall remain her until…'the fullness of time'. You will be my guest. Now that I have found you, I will not release you." Voldemort folded his arms over his chest, a smile creeping over his lipless mouth.

****

Olivia tossed back her head, laughter dancing around the room like sparks of sunshine. **"Thinkest thou wilt hold me here? Thou hast no power over me save that which I grant to thee. Only at the appointed time will the choice be made, not before."** This said, the woman closed the distance between her self and the dark wizard. Gazing but a moment into his red eyes, **Olivia **shouldered her way around him and strode purposefully to the exit.

A horrible hissing from Voldemort summoned Nagini, the massive serpent slithering quickly to block **Olivia's **path.

****

"Doest thou love this creature?" Olivia inquired without turning.

"She serves a purpose. I suppose you could say I am fond of her." 

****

"Remove her from mine path. No desire have I for killing or causing distress."

Voldemort laughed. "All the better. Your compassion shall be your undoing, my dear."

Turning slightly, **Olivia **regarded the chortling wizard before once more facing the monstrous reptile. Nagini had taken the opportunity to raise her body high from the floor and now her eyes were level with those of the woman who calmly returned the stare.

****

"Wouldest thou die for this twisted demon, mine sister?" Olivia softly questioned.

In reply, Nagini opened her mouth wide, displaying saber-like fangs and the bulging sacs of venom filling the pearly white maw.

****

"So be it." And lifting her hand, **Olivia** cried, **"Die!"**

Branches of blue-white fire sprang from her fingertips and engulfed the snake's wedge-shaped head. Instantly the serpent's entire form was bathed in flame. Rolling and convulsing the snake thrashed in silent agony. In the span of two heart beats the animal lay still, a smoldering trail of charred skin and bone.

"What have you done?!" Screamed the Dark Lord. "Stop her! Curse her if you have to, but do not allow the bitch to flee!" Wormtail and the two remaining acolytes sprang into action, curses flying from their extended wands. Ducking, **Olivia **darted for the exit and dove thorough the breach in the wall.

Behind her, **Olivia **could hear the pursuing wizards and over the sounds of their running feet the harsh screams of the enraged wizard.

"Release the Dementors! Set them upon her scent! She will not escape my hounds!"

__

"Dementors!" Olivia screamed inside her head. _"He has Dementors! I have to get out. Get out!"_

****

"Peace, Olivia. I am with thee and…"

__

"No! Get me out!" Terror nipped at her heels as Olivia struggled to regain control of her body. The goddess's gentle pleadings went unheard as Olivia ran headlong down the wasted corridor, desperately searching for the crawlspace that would take her back to the sewers.

A fired curse exploded near her head, blasting away the rotting wood paneling. Skidding to the floor, Olivia thrust out a hand.

"_Expelliarmus_!" The wand, warm from its wielder's touch flew to her grasp. "_Convectus_!" She cried and the chamber behind her filled with a raging whirlwind. Bits of carpet were ripped from the floor. Long splinters of paneling popped from their moorings and joined in the wildly churning funnel cloud. Above the roaring of the wind Olivia yelled, "_Release_!" and sent the spinning giant back towards the amazed trio of wizards. Two turned to flee, but the third tossed back his hood, revealing a face of chilling beauty and hair the color of captive moonlight.

"_Finite Incantarum!" _Lucius Malfoy cried as the whirling vortex bore down on him. The force of the wind swept his voice away and drove debris into his face, causing him to turn away in order to protect his eyes. The spinning mass continued on and Malfoy was forced to escape back along the corridor. He jumped through an open doorway just in time to avoid being sucked into the storm and he watched in amazement as it chewed its way along, taking up floor, pulling out walls and ripping down the ceiling.

When the angry funnel had passed by, Malfoy sprang once again into the hallway and sprinted after his Master's bride. He could guess her path. There was only one way out of the mansion along this stretch of corridor. He knew he must catch her before she could make it to the crawl space leading to the outside.

Arriving at the exit, Malfoy cursed and beat his hands on the wall in fury. She had escaped! The metal door barring the sewer exit had been left ajar in her haste to flee. _Damn! _He cursed silently. _Damn! The Lord will not be pleased._ Swallowing his fear he turned and headed back to the altar chamber.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The three chastened wizards lay at the feet of Voldemort. He had punished them for their failure in locating and returning that cunning bitch, Brigit. The youngest of the three had long since fallen into unconsciousness, the young face twisted in agony, blood dotting his lips like rubies. Malfoy and Wormtail continued in their moaning and twitching, the dregs of the _Cruciatus Curse_ still sparking along their tattered nerve endings.

"Get up! Get up, you **worthless**…! Get out! Leave me. Seek my bride in the Muggle and Wizarding world! The Dementors search for her in the tunnels but she could escape as easily as she arrived. Find her and return her to me! Leave now!" Spittle hung from Vlodemort's slit of a mouth, the coals of his eyes burning hot. Pointing his wand at the youngest wizard, he screamed, "_Enverate!" _ And as the shattered bundle began to move, he continued, "Malfoy, pick up your get and remove him from my presence."

Lucius did not hesitate to obey. Grabbing his son by the shoulder with one hand, he hauled him to his feet. His other hand groped inside his sleeve pocket for his wand. He would disapperate directly from here to Malfoy Manor. Draco could carry on back to Hogwarts from there after he had recovered sufficiently from the _Cruciatus._ He raised his wand to voice the spell, but Voldemort stayed him by speaking.

"Young Malfoy, have you the globe bearing the likeness of the woman?"

Draco nodded dumbly until a rough shaking from his father reminded the teen in whose presence he stood. Struggling, but managing to pull him self up tall he answered in a raspy voice. "Yes, My Lord. I will show her likeness to all of my trusted associates. I will spread your net, even at Hogwarts. Everyone who is with us will know of your search. We will find her for you, My Lord." 

Voldemort nodded, pleased. "Good. Let that stupid Bumbledore writhe for a while. Your son shows promise, Lucius. He needs hardening however. I will not have my soldiers running from mewling wizards and Mudbloods when I declare war on the world above. He must be made strong."

"I will see to it, My Lord." Lucius responded. "I pledge my word on it."

"Be gone!" Voldemort dismissed them and the pair vanished with a small pop.

The evil wizard turned his eyes to the remaining figure.

Oh, Wormtail," He whispered gently. "When will you learn to be brave? I must teach you to withstand fear and pain. Are you ready for your lesson?"

His tongue bleeding from his previous torture, Peter licked nervously at his lips and bowed his head.

**********************************************************************

The Dementors closed in from all sides. It seemed everywhere she turned their sucking presence fell over her. At one point, when dashing around a bend in the tunnel, Olivia had almost barreled into two of the demons. She had flung _Expecto Patronum_ at the pair and turning, escaped into a side tunnel. Hundreds of silvery starlings flew at the Dementors driving them back until the growing distance between the spell and the caster melted them away. 

Panting, clutching at the throbbing bite on her shoulder, Olivia leaned against a dripping concrete wall. She considered summoning a light, since the Dementores, lacking eyes, were blind. She still possessed the wand spelled from her attacker. However there was no way of her knowing if the soul-suckers were the only ones searching for her in this maze. Her breathing coming under control, Olivia took stock of her options.

Dementors were hunting her. Those relentless demons would search for her tirelessly. They could herd her easily back into the clutches of their master.

There were three other dark wizards probably searching for her, too. Who knew what foul powers Voldemort had given to his followers, perhaps even night vision.

Olivia froze.

Night vision! What animal had keen sight in the dark?

Not a mammal! No. The Dementors would not sense her as strongly, but they would still be able to track a mammal's instinctive emotional responses.

Bird? No. Even the keenest of avian sight required some light to steer by.

That left insect.

Tucking the wand into the waistband of her shorts Olivia closed her eyes and relaxed.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Lucius Malfoy gripped his brandy snifter tightly and hurled abuse on the bowed head of his heir. Narcissa Malfoy wiped the blood from her son's mouth and handed him a huge slab of chocolate. As her husband ranted and her son gulped down the reviving treat, Mrs. Malfoy tore the stopper from a vial of invigorating potion. When Draco had swallowed the last of the chocolate, his mother pressed the vial into his trembling hands.

"Drink this. It will strengthen you for the trip back to Hogwarts." She murmured softly. Her blue eyes, normally icy and proud, were filled with worry and pain for her child. She attempted to hide her concern from her husband, but Lucius lashed out at her as he ran out of disparaging names for their son.

"Stop babying him! He is a man! He will learn to take his curses like one. Just as I do! It is probably your fault entirely that he turned tail and ran tonight instead of fighting by my side! I will not allow you to make a mockery of my family by raising me a witch instead of a wizard!"

When Narcissa turned to her husband, a reply hovering on her lips, Lucius flung the contents of his glass into her face. "Get out of my sight! By Merlin, I rue the day our families suggested tying me down with a spineless bitch such as your self. Leave!"

Quietly, not even daring to raise her hand to wipe her face, Narcissa quitted the room. Lucius strode to the fire and plucked a small enameled box from the mantle.

"Get up, Draco! You must leave now if you are to get back to Hogwarts in time for breakfast. You know the entrance to use."

Draco nodded and replied, "Yes sir." Standing, the young man retrieved his cloak, laying it over his arm before returning to his father's side.

"You have the globe?" Lucius growled.

"Yes sir."

"Good. Do not waste this opportunity the Dark Lord has been so gracious to bestow upon you, Draco." Lucius continued to glare into the flames.

"I will not waste it, sir. I promise you that." Draco declared firmly. He searched his father's profile for some semblance of warmth or familial pride in his offspring, but he found none. Only greed, envy, hate, cruelty.

"See that you don't." Lucius replied. He tossed a pinch of Floo Powder into the coals and they sprang to life as lurid green flames.

Draco did not bid his father farewell, knew not to expect one. He stepped into the flames calling out, "The Three Broomsticks." He would emerge from the fireplace in the expansive room his father held at that establishment. In one pocket of his robes rested a globe.

In another, the hair-filled band that Voldemort and wrenched from Miss McGonagall's head.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Severus Snape forced his way into wakefulness. He had been swimming upstream for sometime now, fighting the current that wanted to drag him down into dream filled slumber. His anger would not allow for rest, however. Like the worm in the sweet flesh of an apple turns and feeds, so his anger gnawed and turned and fed on the sweet flesh that was his love for Olivia.

To have deceived him so! Used his love as a weapon against him! He had been so wrapped up in her wretched sadness he had not seen the trap until she had successfully placed the net.

Clever, that.

Damn clever.

The Slytherin in him swelled. She would have been a credit to his house.

Oh, but she would pay! How she would pay for this!!

Because of her scheming he, Severus Snape, would face an eternity in the hell that was Azkaban Prison. **Her** pride had brought him to this. **Her** pride insisted that he submit himself to **her** will! **Her** pride demanded that he place his trust into her two small, pale, delicate hands.

__

Fool me once shame on you!

Fool me twice….

It was not that he didn't trust her. He did.

To a point.

But his _LIFE?_

Could she handle that? Look at what had happened the _first_ time!

Eight months! Eight months in that pit! And almost a year and a half after his release recovering from the experience.

Struggling against the pull of the healing potion, Snape surfaced to find dawn in her pearly pinks and mauves kissing the moon good-bye. Smearing one hand down his face, Severus felt and heard the rasp of whiskers on his cheeks.

His mouth tasted vile! The next batch of this potion he brewed for Poppy would have to contain a flavor modifier. This was too nasty! 

He knew Olivia was not by his side. As he pushed himself up from sleep, he acknowledged the fact that he was alone in the bed. No surprise there! She undoubtedly knew he would confront her with her crime and strove to put off the inevitable. Foolish woman! He was a Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! He was the paramount Potions Master in Europe! He was Dumbledore's right hand! He was…

…so very sick.

Gut rumbling, Snape flew to the bathroom his fingers ripping at the ties on his pajama bottoms.

Later, his belly no longer of paramount concern, Snape splashed his face with cold water. His reflection caught his eye and the wizard turned off the faucet, studying the figure before him. 

He had lost a bit of weight but that would be easily cured once he returned to Hogwarts and the excellent fare provided by the castle's house-elves. The three scars, courtesy of MET Special Task Force, were faded to a deep pink. Last night's pain was now a simple tightness through his shoulder and chest. Well, he knew of several potions that would dim the star-shaped scars to near invisibility and the tightness, he would work out with massage and exercise. Once they all returned to Hogwarts…

__

Would he be returning to the magical school? Or would today find him, once again, in the hands of the Azkaban guards?

The sneaky witch had vowed her love for him! She had even managed, _somehow_, to win his declaration in return. And then she _tricked him!_ Upon finding his weak spot, Olivia had wasted no time in using it against him!

You had to admire her devilishly agile mind! Snape chuckled.

Olivia begged him to trust her, and damn, he wanted to just that! It was just so _difficult!_ For so long he had depended on no one but him self. The memory of their first courtroom encounter rose before his eyes, a frightening specter.

She said she love him. _Loved him._

Could he rely on Olivia to see him through this web? It was too late to attempt escape now that morning was upon him. They would have to talk and soon. The inquest was set for later that morning. Olivia wanted his trust? Well, she would have to trust him with her battle plans. If she was going to be in charge, Snape vowed, she would be so only after satisfying his need for information.

Fetching his kit from the bedside table, Snape rooted among the contents for a razor. His lips curled in the faintest of smiles as he spied the remaining bottles of healing potion. _Olivia my dear, I am looking forward to exacting payment for last night's work._

His face coated in lather, Snape pulled the razor along one lean cheek. The whiteness of the foam set the man's black eyes into sharp relief. Snape noticed the glittering orbs lacked their habitual flat, stony appearance. This morning the eyes were filled with depth and sparkle. This morning there was life behind those eyes, purpose. Resolve.

Done shaving, Snape combed his hair back into a sleek tail that lay gleaming between his shoulder blades. He quickly pulled on the black pajama top and strode purposefully to the bedroom door. He would root Olivia from her hiding place deriving great pleasure as she begged his forgiveness. Eventually, he would relent. 

But first…

The living room was misty gray in the early morning light. Snape made out Lupin's form on the narrow couch. Crossing the floor in long strides, Snape entered Olivia's assigned room without knocking. There were no windows in this chamber so he fumbled for the light switch, his eyes growing wide as he took in the empty bed, still neatly made. The bathroom door was ajar, the interior dark, still Snape flipped on the light and inspected. He even pulled aside the shower curtain, ruling out the possibility Olivia had spent the night in the tub. Trying to ignore the anxiety rising in his gut, Snape left the room and moved on to Miss Granger's. Hopefully, hopefully, Olivia had taken refuge with the young woman.

At Hermione's door, Snape hesitated. He couldn't go barging into a young lady's room unannounced. Curbing his impatience, Snape rapped sharply on the wooden panel. Receiving no immediate answer, he banged louder. A tumbling scramble sounded from the room and then the door was wrenched open and Miss Granger appeared wild-eyed, clad in a long nightshirt, her long brown hair flying about her face.

"Miss Granger, please inform Miss McGonagall I wish to speak with her!" Snape explained shortly.

The confused look on Hermione's face was all the answer he needed. Spinning quickly, Snape moved to the patio door and slid the pane back with enough force to send it bouncing back onto his shoulder.

"Severus, what's going on?" Lupin asked, rising from the couch.

"Have either of you seen Miss McGonagall?"

Remus and Hermione shared startled looks. Remus answered, "We have not seen Olivia since leaving you two together yesterday." The intelligent werewolf had captured Snape's concern and began to pull on his clothes.

Snape searched the remainder of the flat, but he knew she was gone. How could it be? Wards were set around the entire flat. No one could get in with out setting off the alarms.

No one could get in…

Returning to the living room, the disquieted wizard found Lupin dressed and Miss Granger raking her hair into a tail under a billed cap.

"Severus," Lupin began. "You will not be able to leave the flat. The aurors will be all over you if you so much as step through the door. Miss Granger and I will go. I have Olivia's scent. I can attempt to track her. Perhaps, it would be best if you contacted the Headmaster…" Here, Remus paused. "We may have to call Sirius."

"No!" Snape snarled. " I will not have that…"

"He is the best nose we have, Severus. We are talking about Olivia here. Will you allow your hatred for Sirius delay our finding her?"

Snape glared.

Hermione had been dialing the mobile phone. A ringing from Snape's room confirmed her fear. "She doesn't have her mobile." The young woman muttered.

Tossing Hermione her jacket, Remus paused to lay a comforting hand on Snape's tense arm, gray eyes meeting black in understanding. Curtly, Snape nodded.

The next moment he was alone.

########################################################################

The luna moth struggled to pull her sodden body through the grapple holes of the sewer plate. It was a tight squeeze, but the determined insect wriggled and pushed, ferny antennae waving in the morning air. Finally, the huge moth managed to work her body free of the iron. Damp wings curled against the furry body, useless. With her wings wet, the creature was condemned to walking. Tiny feet stuck repeatedly in the surface tension on droplets of water, but the insect staggered on. Once, an early robin intent on breakfast attacked her, but after a breathtaking dive, the bird pulled up and flew to a nearby shrub to regard the struggling moth curiously. A flick of wings, and the robin was beside the winged animal. It offered no threat, merely observed the large insect battle its way across the sidewalk and into the wet grass. Here its journey became more arduous. The robin bobbed along beside the moth until the insect could go no farther and lay still on the grass.

The bird chirped in alarm and darted to the protection of the trees as a silvery-blue glow surrounded the moth. The light grew in intensity and size then faded, leaving a battered woman in bloody running gear lying on the grass.

Olivia groaned as she pushed her self up from the wet ground. Her flight along the maze of the London underground had been a harrowing experience. The Dementors had prowled the sewers for hours until Olivia had managed to elude them. Bats had swarmed over her, until they recognized her for what she was. Once while resting on a narrow ledge, a rat had jumped for her. Only the scent of the mammal running along the sensitive fronds on her head had given Olivia enough warning to save her life.

The giant moth had followed the flowing air currents for miles far under the ground until by some miracle fresh morning air had passed over the furry body. Drained, but elated, the creature finally located a drain opening and forced her way into the light.

Greenish-black slime coated her entire form. Her hair was matted with the stuff, hanging down her back in grimy clumps. Blood from the bite on her shoulder had dried hours ago, leaving a reddish brown stain along the front of the tattered t-shirt. Staggering to her feet, Olivia looked about for familiar landmarks. She had no idea how far she was from the flat. One thing was for certain, she was not along the river front. 

Olivia had emerged at the edge of a small park. A playground was off to her right and wooden benches were clustered under the shadows of oak and beech. Bright red flashes along the ground told Olivia that the squirrels were out and about. A sure sign that morning had broken.

With much effort, Olivia lurched off in the direction of the street. If she could find a street marker, she would gain a better idea of finding her way home.

Home! 

Severus!

He would be furious! 

Hopefully, he would be worried.

No. He would be furious. He was just that kind of guy.

However, Olivia felt she could withstand his fury, just as long as he held her as he raged. Her night had been long and horrific, but she had come away with more than enough evidence to win his freedom. By tonight, they would be back at Hogwarts.

But first, she had to find the flat.

*********************************************************************

Inspector Reggie Doyle sipped from his steaming mug as he took a curve one-handed. Patience made a lovely cuppa, he admitted proudly. On the seat beside him lay a battered coffee tin, a port-key a-tuned to the sequestered inquest room where Snape was to be taken later this morning. As Inspector Doyle was already deeply involved in the case, it had been natural to allow him the honor of delivering the port-key to the chief suspect. Reggie had his own ideas on how his assignment had come about. Patience had been tight lipped as she handed him the coffee tin and his mug. Kissing her husband loudly, she had admonished him to keep her informed of events.

The morning had turned off misty and he flipped on the wipers to clear the windscreen. A woman staggered into his line of sight and Reggie cursed the inconvenience of her misfortune. He was bound by law to render aid no matter the circumstances, but damn it all…

Impatiently he snatched his microphone from its perch on the dash and advised dispatch of his location and situation. Receiving confirmation, Doyle pulled to the curb and exited the vehicle.

The woman, obviously in need of serious medical attention, leaned weakly against a street sign as she peered uncomprehendingly at the writing. Swaying, the woman came near to collapse, but Doyle caught her and eased the limp form gently to the ground.

"Ah, lass!" He whispered. "Some bloody bastard's used you right sore. Poor lass." Pulling the hair from her face, Doyle froze. He moved his body to have a better view, wiping at the stained cheeks to clear away the grime.

"Bloody hell! Miss McGonagall! Miss McGonagall, look here, wake up lass. Look at me. What's happened?"

Olivia's head rolled drunkenly for a moment. Reaching up a hand she let Reggie ease her to a seated position. 

"Inspector?" Her voice was haggard and dry. "Would you be so kind as to see me home?"

"Lass, you need a doctor!" Reggie argued. "What in the name of Mary has happened to you?"

"Please, please just get me back to the flat. Poppy will come. She can fix anything. Please."

Doyle sighed heavily, torn between duty and need. Finally he stood and gently pulled Olivia up with him. "Ok, I will take you back to the flat. But you sure as hell are going to tell me what this is all about."

Inspector Doyle more carried than supported Olivia to his vehicle. Laying her gently in the back seat, he raced around to the boot and returned with a blanket. Olivia accepted it gladly. Back in the driver's seat, the inspector thumbed the microphone.

"Dispatch, be advised. I am escorting this female to her residence. She reports she took a tumble while jogging. Beginning mileage on this unit is 087." He pulled the vehicle from the curb and then lifting his mug, passed it over the seat to Olivia.

"Here," He said. "You finish this off. Looks like you could use it."

Olivia gladly accepted the steaming beverage. After several wonderful sips, she felt the warmth begin to creep out into her limbs. She rubbed her forehead. "Inspector Doyle, you need to get in contact with you wife. I found Voldemort's lair. It can be reached through the sewers." Before she had finished, Reggie was dialing his home number.

"Patience, listen. I need you to meet me now. Yes, dear. But this is more important. I can't get into it on the mobile. The laundry on the corner near the theatre, you know which one? I'll be there in five."

Breaking the connection he caught Olivia's eyes in the rearview mirror. "Patience will apperate. Lord, I hope she has fixed her face! She can be a right fright this early in the morning."

They paused long enough in front of a Chinese laundry for a fresh-faced middle aged witch to throw herself into the front seat. The women exchanged introductions and Olivia filled Patience in on what she had learned. At the mention of the Dementors, Patience's face grew tight and she nodded her head vigorously. 

"There have been rumors going around for years that Voldemort had recruited Dementors. Their presence would go a long way in explaining a number of disappearances."

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Remus had returned to the flat empty-handed. The rain during the night had washed away every trace of Olivia's scent. All that the werewolf could pick up were the staggering fumes of exhaust, gasoline and the neighbor lady frying sausages. 

Snape's conversation with Albus Dumbledore had not gone much better. The normally serene wizard had exploded in anger as his potions instructor related the story of Snape's decision to flee, Olivia's duplicity with the healing potion and her vanishing in the night. The headmaster agreed that Sirius Black was a logical choice for the search and extracted a promise from the anxious Snape to keep the castle informed of all leads.

Scraping his hands down his face, Snape acknowledged he did not envy Albus' position at the school. Right about now, Dumbledore would be roping down a raging Minerva McGonagall. 

Folding up his mobile, Remus flopped down on the couch. "I called Her…Miss Granger. Told her to head on back. When Sirius arrives, we will set out again. We will need something of Olivia's." Lupin's gray eyes were filled with worry.

A knocking on the door brought both wizards to their feet, wands drawn. Their eyes met and Lupin nodded once before moving cautiously to the door. Snape quietly made his way through the kitchen area to an access door leading to the front hall. Pushing the door open slightly, the dark wizard took aim at the front door, several dangerous spells riding on his lips.

Lupin paused to make certain of his backup's location before flicking aside a bit of curtain. A man stood on the stoop wearing a long overcoat. He looked familiar. Raising his hand, the man knocked a second time, calling out as he did. "Inspector Doyle, Metro Police."

Ah, thought Lupin. Now he placed the man. The cheeky inspector from the hospital! What could he want? Lowering his wand, Lupin motioned for Snape to stay put and eased the door open.

Doyle's face broke into a smile as Remus opened the door. "Well, good morning to you! Sorry to be bothering so early and all, but ah…I believe I have something that belongs to you." 

Raising his eyes to peer over the inspector's shoulder, Lupin saw a stout, middle aged woman pulling something from the back seat of a parked car. Shoving his way past the officer, Remus dashed down the walk and caught Olivia up in his arms.

"Hello, Lupin. Can't say as you've changed much."

"Patience! My gods, Olivia! Where in Merlin's name did you find her?"

"You'll have to ask Reggie. Let's get the child inside."

Severus Snape was rooted in the doorway. His breathing was heavy and his eyes blurred as he watched Remus carry Olivia's battered form up the steps. 

"Give her to me!" Snape growled, his voice raspy. Remus gladly surrendered his burden into the potion master's arms. 

Snape carried Olivia's limp body to the couch where he sat cradling her on his lap. Her body felt so empty and frail wrapped in the blanket. Pressing her face into his chest, Snape rested his cheek on top of Olivia's head. The whisper of her breath on his skin assured him she was alive.

Lupin led Patience and Reggie into the flat, the witch tossing the dented coffee tin onto a side table. "Your port key, Severus. Though I don't expect Miss McGonagall will be of much use to you today."

Snape looked sharply at the older witch, scowling. She had the audacity to laugh and flap a dismissive hand his way. "That look doesn't do anything for you or me, Severus! You are as bad as Lupin here. Don't wizards ever age?"

"Patience Bell. Still as loud and abrasive as ever." Snape's lip curled upwards slightly.

Lupin finished introducing the inspector as Hermione came running into the flat, breathless. Seeing Olivia clutched in her instructor's arms, the young woman released a sigh of relief. "Thank the gods. Oh, thank you! Has anyone called for Madam Pomfrey?"

As Remus shook his head in the negative, Hermione snorted, rolling her eyes and stormed into the kitchen. "What?" Lupin called, following closely behind.

Patience had fetched a warm, wet cloth and was gingerly wiping the grime from Olivia's cheeks and eyes. While she worked, she talked.

"I will be apperating straight to the Department of Mysteries. Miss McGonagall gave me excellent directions. We should be able to move in with a few dozen Aurors and clean the nest from top to bottom. Black-ass has probably left the scene, the filthy coward. We may be able to pick up a few stray Death Eaters if we move fast enough." Placing the fouled cloth in Severus' hand, Patience stood. "Keep an eye on her, Severus." Turning, she kissed her husband soundly on the mouth before arching a brow at the couple on the sofa. "You look real natural like that, Severus."

Laughing heartily at the black frown he sent her way, Patience called, "Ta-ra!" before disapperating without a sound.

A rustling of skirts announced Poppy's arrival. Tut-tuting over the woman in Snape's lap, the little medi-witch briskly directed the wizard to the bed room where once he deposited Olivia on the bed found himself whisked from the room and the door closed firmly in his face.

*********************************************************************

****

Man, what a long chapter!! I just wanted to leave something juicy to keep you interested. I leave for NYC on Saturday. I will be there the entire week, having a major Alan-fest. I am soooooooooooooooo excited.

I hope no one is disappointed in what I have written. I know it seems like we have been in London FOREVER, but it has only been a little over a week. 

Some of you may recognize your names in the list virgins. Just a little thank you for all your help.

Don't nobody give me no grief over Severus' reaction to seeing Olivia. How would YOU feel, huh? He is just as human as the rest of us. Just much sexier.

Ok, I think that is just about that. I think I will hit print. Proof read to the best of my ability and up load this sucker.

If you love me….

REVIEW!!


	24. Chapter 24

Black robes shivering along the floor, Severus Snape slid restlessly from one end of the room to the next. 

Slowly.

Over and over.

Back and to, coiling ever tighter into himself.

"Severus, please!" Lupin growled from the sofa. Like Snape, Remus had donned familiar wizard's robes however, the werewolf was content to perch on the sofa rather than waste valuable energy in pointless repetitive roving. "You are making me tired simply by watching. Have mercy and sit down!" This last was a command, Remus' voice low and rolling.

Snape continued his stalking, but flashed an eye at the seated wizard. "You threaten me, hound?" The potions master's voice similarly low and chill.

Inspector Reginald Doyle eyed the two wizards warily. He had felt the hostile electric atmosphere in the room grow with each ticking of the clock. Felt if from the moment the petite mediwitch had arrived from Hogwarts over two hours ago and sealed herself in the bedroom with Miss McGonagall. 

Since her arrival, the chamber had opened only twice. Once when Madam Pomfrey requested Miss Granger's assistance and a second time to reveal the ill-tempered healer who bitingly informed Professor Snape that should he hammer on the portal once more, he would find himself hexed into oblivion. 

Since then, Reggie had observed the slender wizard's demeanor spiral downward from genuine concern, through barely concealed fear before settling on slow-burning anger. Having been through several close calls with his own Patience, Doyle easily recognized a man on the edge. The last thing Snape needed was the snapping and snarling coming from the equally stressed Lupin. Hoping to avert dangerous wand waving, Reggie spoke in the slow, reassuring manner he reserved for the most dangerous of criminals.

"That's no shrinking violet you have there, lad. You saw for yourself a bit of her injuries. She has been to hell and back, but back she came. If half of what she told my Patience is true," Here he raised a placating hand as Snape whirled on him, eyes blazing. "Then she has more steel than you are giving her credit for at the moment." 

Snape froze; his gaze fixed on the investigator.

"She came back to help you, son. She's not finished her job. That woman is going to be very hard to get rid of, if you ask me. So, save your worries for other things."

Black fires burned seconds more before cooling. They were not entirely extinguished, but no longer flamed out of control. Nodding curtly, Snape fell into a nearby chair, hearing Remus' grateful sigh.

"Oh shut up, Lupin." Snarled the pale wizard, his eyelids drooping.

The men remained silent, waiting, as men have ever waited while their women were tended.

Severus pinched hard at the narrow bridge of his nose. Olivia _had_ looked akin to one dragged through hell. What had she endured during the long passage of the night? Opening his eyes, Snape met Doyle's steady gaze.

"What do you know of her time below the surface?" He inquired of the stocky inspector, his voice a dangerous whisper. "Tell me what she shared with you." The dark man's tone carried the hard edge of resolve, but Reggie detected the underlying sediment of distress, as if the potions instructor dreaded hearing Olivia's story.

Reaching into his coat pocket, Doyle extracted a silver flask. "I know it is a bit early in the day, but I think this calls for a drink." Pulling the stopper, he offered the container to Snape, one brow raised, inquiring.

With barely concealed impatience, Snape accepted the flask and tipped it to his lips. The whisky seared a path over his tongue and streaked down his gullet before spreading fire along his extremities. Eyes watering, Snape returned the flask to Doyle's hand. "Good stuff." He choked.

Passing the silver container to Lupin, who eyed it cautiously, Doyle chuckled. "You can't expect me to afford good liquor on a copper's pay. Still, it does the job." He resisted the urge to pound on Lupin's shoulder as the werewolf gulped for air.

Taking a long pull and swallowing with difficulty, the Muggle inspector placed the flask on the side table. Leaning forward, Reggie rested his elbows on his knees. "You realize, of course, that much of the tale if hers to reveal, but I will share what I know."

As he spoke, Reggie's eyes never left the still wizard seated before him. Others witnessing the scene might think the potions master indifferent to the words falling from the inspector's lips but Reggie had spent years studying the human animal under pressure and so was able to detect the slight grimace, the tiniest flicker of pain, the flash of rage swiftly concealed. Snape was a master at hiding his emotion, but Reggie was a master of observation. However composed and cool he appeared on the outside, Reggie knew that on the inside the dark wizard suffered.

Snape and Lupin listened without interrupting. Doyle's words were chilling.

__

The ward at the bridge.

__

The guide.

__

The seemingly endless trek through the storm drains of London.

The alter.

The victims.

Snape's anguish increased.

Voldemort's appearing.

Suffering Cruciatus.

Fleeing Dementors and the nightmare journey to daylight.

Snape's gut twisted as he took it all in. 

Finally, the inspector's words wound down and the men sat in silence, each one locked in their own thoughts.

The snick of the lock shattered the quiet. 

Unfolding his long frame, Severus rose from the chair and turned, carefully schooling his features.

Olivia entered the room slowly, painfully, her face gray with exhaustion, the other women following behind. Madam Pomfery and Miss Granger had employed copious amounts of hot water and scrubbing charms to clean the evidence of last night's journey from her body and hair. Healing spells and potions had worked wonders on her battered frame but could not wipe away all evidence of Olivia's ordeal. True relief would come only with time and rest. Light bandages covered her hands and both knees. The jagged bite on her shoulder had proved tricky. Discomfort steadily leaked through the potions Poppy had poured down her throat. 

Despite Madam's admonitions and Hermione's worried frown, Olivia had insisted in being garbed in her barrister's robes of deep royal blue and silver. Olivia reminded the two witches there was still had a task to complete before she would allow herself the luxury of total collapse. 

So Hermione had brushed the clean, shining hair into a sleek knot at the back of Olivia's head, the severe style emphasizing the pallor of her cheeks and the deep bruising around her eyes. Muttering under her breath, Madam had applied cosmetics to hide the worst of the damage to the injured woman's face.

"Gently with her now." Madam Pomfrey spoke, her tone indicating her displeasure. "She is being held together with Pepper-Up Potions and wire at the moment."

Moving around the chair, Severus approached Olivia. Features carefully sculpted into impassive lines, Snape's eyes roved over her form, coolly checking for damage. Upon reaching her face he noted the brief flash of anxiety that raced over her features, the uncertainty in the look she sent back to him. It was quickly gone, replaced with a stoicism that appeared to match his own. Reaching towards her, Snape lifted one bandaged hand and placed it gently on his forearm. Accepting his touch, Olivia allowed him to lead her to the center of the room.

With a wave of her bandaged hand, Olivia motioned the occupants of the room closer.

"Remus," she rasped over the rawness in her throat. "The portkey, please."

Olivia met and held the eyes of each member of her team. Though leaning on Snape's velvet arm, she appeared resolved, confident.

"Ok, everyone listen up. This is how it's going to play out."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Snape was still furious. His face remained perfectly composed, his frame comfortably seated. Even the long thin fingers were deceptively still. Internally, a violent hurricane of emotion hurled its self against the levees of his self-control.

Clouds of uncertainty had gathered as he stood listening to Olivia's plan of action. She held his trust, but Snape's faith was fragile at best. He wanted to believe this bruised, beloved woman would save his skin. He was, however, not used to being the dependent one and the sensation unnerved him.

Gale force winds began to rise as the group, now six strong, arrived in the sequestered chamber. Three burly Aurors, wands drawn and aimed menacingly, had moved in on Snape in an attempt to separate him from the others. His arms were seized by two of the guards while the third pressed a wand tip roughly against the imprisoned wizard's throat. Growling low, Remus pulled his wand even as Hermione attempted to shoulder her way between Snape and his aggressors. Inspector Doyle coolly placed his bulky frame between the captive wizard and the wand bearing Auror. Madam Pomfrey contented herself with whacking one of Snape's captors firmly with her bag.

Eyes flashing green fire, a bruised witch advanced upon the Aurors. "What in the name of Merlin do you think you are doing?" Olivia demanded, vocal cords protesting.

"We were told to take control of this wizard the moment he arrived." Advised the Auror, stepping back slightly from the imposing Muggle officer but keeping Snape firmly pinned with the tip of his wand.

"Do you, by any chance have a warrant?" Olivia challanged.

"No. Our orders came from the Minister of Magic…"

"Who has no legal jurisdiction in this matter." Olivia interrupted. "My client has yet to be charged with a crime. I will not allow Professor Snape to be abused to satisfy the petty grudges of the Minister of Magic. Now gentlemen, either produce a warrant for the arrest of Professor Snape or step out of my way! You have 'til the count of one."

Both Aurors moved hurriedly from Snape's side, but the third remained, his countenance one of doubt until a glance over Olivia's shoulder replaced the look with one of relief. 

"Minister, we were doing as you instructed, sir…" he began, only to be rudely cut off as Fudge waved the trio away. The Aurors moved to the side but remained in the room. Snape found himself still encircled by his eager bodyguards and shifted uncomfortably.

"Miss McGonagall, ever the feisty one, I see." The minister's thin smile died before reaching his eyes, the cold blue orbs darting nervously from one member of the tightly bunched group to the next, lingering slightly longer on Professor Snape's stern visage. "I felt it best, you understand, considering the nature of the crime…"

"… with which my client has not been charged." Olivia broke in smoothly.

"…that we present a solid front to the populace who is deeply worried about the many killings and disappearances…."

"…and would be even more disturbed to hear that the Ministry wasted valuable time attempting to prosecute an innocent man while letting the true monster run free. Yes, yes I can see your concern."

Fudge continued, though he seemed to be losing steam. " I am demonstrating to our Muggle brethren just how serious we are taking this situation and that we fully intend to…"

"allow them to believe that Professor Snape is the guilty party in the eyes of the Ministry?" Olivia snapped. 

Minister Fudge drew back from the acid in her tone.

Olivia continued, "Minister Fudge, I have been informed on numerous occasions that we could expect no assistance from the Ministry in this matter. I have been informed by, not only your office sir, but by the Prosecuting Attorney's as well that this matter has been tossed into the lap of the Muggle authorities to handle according to their statutes. I can't help but wonder at the sudden interest you are taking at this late date." Olivia's voice was professionally neutral, but there was a bite behind the carefully chosen words.

Fudge stiffened, his cold eyes narrowing as he took in her bruised face and bandaged hands. He addressed Olivia in a condescending manner, "Miss McGonagall, I will overlook your words at this time, considering your ah…experiences of last night. You are clearly overwrought." Seeing the young woman bridle at this, Fudge carried on. "Perhaps in light of your injuries you are forgetting the fact that the events surrounding the deaths and disappearances are magical in nature and THAT my dear, IS the jurisdiction of the Ministry."

The group surrounding Snape shifted nervously.

Olivia smiled. 

From a deep pocket of her blue robes she pulled a long roll of parchment. "I was hoping you would bring that up." Releasing the scroll so that its full length cascaded to the floor, Olivia began to scan the page, her eyes squinting. Snape alone noticed the quirk of a smile pulling along her lips.

With a snort of disgust, Olivia began to rummage through her pockets, leaving Fudge to fume over the delay. Finally locating her reading glasses, she tucked the ear-pieces into place and continued with her reading.

"Ah, here it is." Olivia chirped, her voice still raw. Glancing up at Fudge, she inquired innocently, "You _are_ familiar with this document, are you not?"

"Yes, yes!" Fudge huffed. "Get on with it!"

"According to the 1,230th Amendment to the Wizard Constitution dated 1577, witches and/or wizards under suspicion of the use of magic in the commission of crimes, violations of contract agreements, civil suits, property disputes, yadda-yadda-yadda, involving Muggles or Muggle interests or properties shall be remanded over to the authorities in the jurisdiction in which said alleged acts are to have taken place; shall be tried under the statutes of said jurisdiction _first_ by the existing Muggle courts and…" Olivia paused, glancing at the reddening face of the Minister. "This is the part I _really_ like." She then continued. "… if, _if_ said witches and/or wizards are found guilty under the Muggle law of the land of said acts involving the use of magic in the commission of crimes, violations of contract agreements, blah, blah, blah, then upon sentencing under Muggle law, shall the condemned witch and/or wizard be bound over to Wizard authorities to face charges of mis-use of magic, on and on and on and on, but I think you get the idea?" Olivia peered over the rim of her glasses, her expression calm but her eyes sparkling in triumph.

If Snape had been in any other setting he would have applauded her performance. The professor could feel Inspector Doyle's body shaking slightly as the man chuckled.

Minister Fudge stood clenching and unclenching his fists. The crimson had faded from his face leaving it white in anger. Between clenched teeth he growled, "You don't know who you are dealing with, girl! Even if Snape is innocent of these crimes, he is guilty of hundreds of others. He deserves what ever punishment he receives." Visibly calming himself, Fudge twitched at the folds of his robes, realigning the pleats, before speaking again. "Miss McGonagal, you seem determined to make up for you earlier actions concerning Professor Snape. You failed him then. With any luck, you will do so again." Nodding curtly and beckoning to the stunned Aurors, the minister quitted the room.

Signing, Olivia rolled the parchment and returned it to her pocket, sparing a glance at the knot of people still standing protectively close to Professor Snape. "You can all relax. I don't think Fudge will be trying that one again."

Lupin broke into a grin. "Olivia, that was magnificent! The way you just pulled that information out of the blue…" He stopped, confused by the expression of hurt in his friend's green eyes. "What? Olivia, are you alright?"

"No, I am not alright!" Olivia snapped, harsher than she intended. The past few days had ground her down under a weight of worry and guilt until she felt as fine as sand, poured out and scattered. "Do you think I made all that up?" She asked tiredly. "I have been working my tail off getting ready for this day. Going over court records, researching constitutional amendments from dozens of countries having legal histories of this type. I have studied pictures of victim remains and read police reports until I wanted to scream out from the horror of it all. I have more scrolls and parchment scraps in my robes than I can count. I had to be ready for anything that could be thrown at us today. No, I didn't 'pull it out of the blue', Remus. I built this defense one brick at a time." Olivia pressed the bandaged heels of her hands to her eyes.

"Remus…everyone, I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. I am starting to loose it. Forgive me… for being weak."

Strong fingers gently circled her wrists and Olivia did not resist as her hands were pulled away from her face, knowing who she would see when her eyes opened.

She was not to be disappointed.

Professor Snape maintained eye contact as he brought the backs of Olivia's hands to his lips. Brushing a kiss over the linen coverings, he murmured, "You are the strongest person I have ever known."

Anger and humiliation churned and rolled, a vast maelstrom of emotions beating upon the walls of calm and privacy the potions master had labored on for years. He was aware of Olivia's decision, and hated it passionately. Hated what she planned for herself, hated the possible outcome, hated himself for having promised to remain silent through it all and hated the Muggles and wizards who gathered in witness.

At the long table before them sat a grim collection of wizard and Muggle officials each one staring at the black-haired wizard and his councilor with equal combinations of curiosity and distaste. A large roll of parchment and quill rested on a pedestal located in the center of the room. Snape forced down rising bile as two smirking wizard barristers approached the group and took seats for themselves at the far end of the table. The professor remembered them well. Jannes and Jambres had been the prosecutors for the Ministry during Snape's original trial those many years ago and they now met Snape's glacial stare with maliciously identical grins before turning their attention to the others seated nearby.

Minister Fudge, along with his Auror escort had taken seats in the rear of the chamber. Feeling the cold hatred the minister bore for him drilling into the back of his neck, Snape forced himself to display only calm detachment.

Miss Granger, Lupin and Madam Ponfrey placed themselves across the aisle from the minister. They were joined by Inspector Doyle, who winked broadly at the scowling Aurors.

A uniformed bailiff moved to slide open a set of pocket doors and the room was suddenly filled with the hushed sound of sliding robes as the assembly rose as one body.

A portly, middle-aged witch wearing serviceable brown robes entered the room and quickly found a spot. She carried a simple wooden box which she placed on the table before turning her attention to the still open doorway.

The last to enter the room was an aged wizard dressed in flowing legal robes of deepest blue, the cowl pulled over his thinning hair. A well-dressed Muggle gentleman, his blond hair fading to gray escorted him. Behind the pair came a thin Muggle male whose pale features were stretched into a habitual frown. Leaning slightly in Snape's direction, Olivia whispered, " His Honor, Artimis Fumington and the Chief Prosecutor for the Muggle government, Daniel Hodge. The slender one with the sour face is Jefery Allen, assistant to the Prosecutor." Snape nodded, fixing his attention on the task ahead.

The elderly wizard and the Chief Prosecutor took seats at the center of the table, leaving Mr. Allen to cast about irritably for a chair. As the officials sat, the others resumed their places.

A thick silence hung in the room and then…

The quill sprang to life and hovered expectantly over the newly unrolled parchment.

"As you are all aware, we are called here today to review the evidence for and against Professor Severus Snape on the grounds of murder, the use of dark magic in the commission of murder, attempting to conceal a crime," the elderly judge went on, his voice strong but humble. "and suspicion of murder in relation to several other cases." He paused, holding Snape's gaze before transferring it over to Olivia. "Miss McGonagall."

Olivia stood.

"It has been brought to my attention and that of Chief Prosecutor Hodge that you have recently come upon evidence which could possible negate the necessity of this hearing." The old man folded his hands, looking upon Olivia benignly. The quill that had been racing madly over the parchment paused briefly, quivering.

"I have, your Honor." Olivia's answered calmly.

A scraping of chair legs on stone pulled Olivia's attention to Jambres who stood and addressed the judge. "Your Honor, if I may, why has this 'evidence' not been made known to the prosecutor's office? Why has it been with held until this moment?" He resumed his seat as the other members of the panel took up the question in low whispers.

The quill danced over the page, the _scritch-scratch_ of its passing grating on Snape's nerves.

The judge nodded to Olivia, "Miss McGonagall?"

"Your Honor, this evidence has not been with held for any reason other than it came to light only last night. With your permission your Honor, I have prepared a deposition detailing the nature of the evidence and how it came into my possession." Receiving a nod of agreement, the bailiff approached Snape's table and gathered up a mound of scrolls that he quickly distributed. An angry buzz started from the rear of the chamber.

The pale wizard forced his face to remain calm as he imagined Fudge's angst.

Olivia took her seat as the wizards and Muggles read over the documents. The moments ticked by. Snape observed their faces register disbelief and then naked horror at what their eyes were seeing.

There were gasps of shock, some of outrage and suddenly the once sedate gathering broke out in loud and anxious debate. In the center of the storm, the blue robed judge calmly read his own copy of Olivia's report, occasionally turning to Prosecutor Hodge in solemn conversation.

The enchanted quill struggled to keep pace.

Minister Fudge hissed at his group of Aurors but they could only shrug their shoulders in response to his angry inquiries.

Snape and council observed Jannes and Jambres toss their depositions on the table in scorn before erupting to their feet, calling out loudly to be heard over the noise.

__

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

His face ashen, the elderly judge rapped his wand upon the tabletop, white sparks spilling from the tip. The debate rolled on unimpeded until the rapping wand released an explosive _CRACK! _accompanied by a brilliant scarlet flash. 

The room fell silent.

The Honorable Artimis Fumington cleared his throat. "Please, be seated. I agree that this information is shocking and nigh on to unbelievable, however we must adhere to rules of order. We will have no more of these emotional outbursts gentlemen."

The gathering returned to order, only the pair, Jannes and Jambres remaining on their feet. "Your Honor, please!" Jannes called out, a disbelieving whine to his voice. "Is this assembly truly expected to believe that this" he flicked one hand in a dismissive manner in Olivia's direction, "witch faced down and eluded the …you-know-who? We have all heard the rumors over the past three years about the 'risen Dark Lord' but there has been no evidence to validate this claim. Now this young woman comes before us and claims to have _seen_ HIM and _simply walked away?! _ Pursued by Dementors, no less! This is unbelievable! Fiction!" He gulped air to carry on but was waved down by Judge Fumington, who spoke gently to Olivia.

"Miss McGonagall, are you prepared to defend yourself and your deposition before this gathering?"

Olivia was standing once more. "I am, your Honor. It is my firm belief that the facts I present will not only result in clearing the name of Professor Snape, but also that of Sirius Black."

A gasp went up from the assembly. The buzzing from the rear of the room increased in intensity. Severus Snape remained stoic, even as his heart rebelled against the prospect of Sirius Black cleared of wrongdoing, once more free to come and go as he pleased. He noticed that even Prosecutor Hodge regarded Olivia with a jaundiced eye.

Tapping the assembly once more to order, Judge Fumington returned to his questioning of the curious young woman standing bravely before him. He had noticed the bandaged hands, the carefully concealed bruises, the pall of fatigue that hung over her. That Miss McGonagall had been through a nasty ordeal was obvious, but this….?

The quill was still, waiting. The judged licked his wrinkled lips and the feathered pen began to move.

"Miss McGonagall, this assembly is very much aware of your stellar reputation in the courts of the world. What you are proposing my dear, could seriously damage your excellent standing in the legal communities. Think carefully before making this decision." He paused and after glancing to the Muggle Prosecutor and receiving a small nod of agreement, continued." I would be remiss in not informing you that both Chief Prosecutor Hodge and I are of one mind, in that after much review of the facts surrounding the capture of Professor Snape, the evidence linking him to the actual murder is tenuous. Other than his presence at the scene, which is highly suspicious, but hardly evidence for a charge of murder, we have no legal grounds to bind him over for trial."

Snape felt his heart leap at the judge's words. He wanted to bound to his feet, grasp Olivia before she became fixed on her path and flee with her to Hogwarts. The others could catch up later. He would go free! There was no need to carry on this dangerous game. Olivia's calm voice stopped him.

"I am aware of the fragile thread of evidence binding Professor Snape. Unless he is fully cleared of any possible wrong doing, he will be forced to live under a cloud of suspicion in the eyes of the entire world, not only for this death but the other deaths as well. You propose to release him on the grounds that you have no hard evidence to hold him. What I propose will set Professor Snape free with no stain of doubt to mar his name. I intend to not only clear Professor Snape good name, but to identify the true killer. The true murderer has a name, I will tell you. He has a face, I will show you."

Snape gripped the arms of his chair, his eyes clinging to the waxen faced woman standing by his side. Olivia licked her lips. Drawing a steadying breath, she continued.

"I submit myself for examination using the Visium Memoria scroll. You will see what I have seen and hear what I have heard. After that, you must make your decision."

Inclining her head in the judge's direction, Olivia calmly took her seat, her green eyes fixed on the scarred table top.

Severus Snape checked the reactions of the men before him. Several had their mouths hanging in shock, others eyes sparked angrily. His Honor, Artimis Fumington, rubbed wrinkled hands over his equally seamed face. Chief Inspector Hodge looked questioningly at Olivia before turning to glance at Snape, capturing the awareness of the professor. The two men studied one other for a moment before each nodded in acknowledgement and turned their eyes away.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: 

Dopey me forgot all the necessary disclaimers in the last chapter. I was so intent on getting the danged chapter up before all my dear readers gave me up for dead.

So, here goes. It's hers, not mine. I am using the Harry Potter universe for my own twisted pleasures and even though I am making no money for my efforts, I am making oodles of friends. I promise to clean up and put away my toys when I am finished playing.

The Visium Memoria scroll is the dream gem of jezzie, a wonderful author with a definite tendency towards the darker side of Severus. I borrowed her scroll administrator also. She said I could as long as I gave her credit, which I have now done.

Does everyone forgive me the time I was away? It wasn't by choice, I can tell you. I did get to go to NYC and I DID get to meet Alan. He is as wonderful as each of you could imagine. The voice is REAL. I heard it everyday for five days and would you believe that on the last night in NYC when it was pouring rain, Alan invited Jenn and I backstage to see him!!?? A dream come true. Who but Alan would do something that sweet? In his own dear words, "You ladies have been so sweet. You do not need to stand in the rain waiting for me." Ain't he a doll? The story of the trip, the meetings with Alan and the pics are all on my yahoo groups. Drop by and check them out.

Now, back to the story.

Oh, by the way.... 

I did print a copy of Dark Coil and give it to Alan. Stupid, I know. I am a sucker for punishment. He also signed MY copy of the story. So, I have a printed copy of Dark Coil signed by the Darling One. Yes, I will be buried with it. Would you all believe that Alan said he does not get on computers? I told him all about fanfic and the entire Snape universe we have built. He was amazed.

NOW, on to the story. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miss McGonagall kept her green eyes fixed upon the table's surface; debate ebbed and flowed around her. She traced the map-like scratches marring the wooden plane with her gaze. _Strange_, she mused. _Someone should refinish the surface. You would think they would want to keep this place in better condition._

The witch could feel the presence of the wizard by her side, though she did not spare him a glance. She knew what she would find should she turn her eyes. The face would be carefully blank, the posture up-right but relaxed. She had commanded him to remain calm and silent. So far, so good. 

Snape had not been happy with the decision to hurl herself between the potions master and the legal piranha schooling about him, eager to begin their task of shredding Snape to the bone. Olivia had given Snape no other option. She was sole possessor of the currency that would purchase his freedom.

Their reunion in the flat had been cool. That Severus was angry with her had been evident. There had been no love or passion in the stroke of those black eyes raking over her frame. Snape's pride had suffered a whelming blow by her deceptive use of the healing potion. He would exact his pound of flesh before accepting her apology, Olivia was sure. Even the unexpected appreciation of her skills Snape had given in the outer room had done little to settle Olivia's heart. She could feel a barrier, a wall of ice forming around the dark-haired wizard, sealing him in.

She had told Severus nothing of her time in the under-dark of London. There was so much to think over before giving him the answers he very likely craved. 

What to tell? 

How much to reveal? As her Champion, Severus' life would be as deeply imperiled as Olivia's own. Would she see him free of one snare only to have him taken by another? Could she allow him to continue on under the spell of the goddess, thinking himself in love, only to discover later that he had been compelled against his will? Would Severus understand? Would he ever forgive Olivia her part in his enchantment?

Olivia had been given no time of her own in order to process all that had occurred between the goddess and the Dark Lord. So much of what had passed between the two powers was beyond Olivia's own realm of comprehension. Right now, the young woman longed very much for Minerva's tender embrace and gentle wisdom.

Cramping muscles caused Olivia to shift slightly. She pressed her lips into a thin line as a dull throb, like a drum roll, poured from her shoulder. Olivia resisted the desire to massage the aching wound marring her flesh. The marks of Voldemort's teeth were displayed in a gruesome oval that pulsed and burned with every movement. The numerous cocktails she had been forced to consume had done very little to numb the pain. 

The tap-tap-tap of Judge Fumington's wand brought Olivia's eyes from their supposed study of the table. Between them, the quill was skating frantically over the curling parchment.

Clearing his throat, the elderly judge spoke.

"Miss McGonagall, it is the majority opinion of this assembly," Here he paused as a disgruntled snort erupted from Jannes and Jambres' end of the room. " ...that you be allowed to present your evidence." 

Chief Prosecutor Hodge rested his chin on one fisted hand, observing Olivia closely.

Olivia nodded until the wizard continued. "On the condition that you submit to the scroll under the influence of Veritaserum."

The outraged gasp from the back of the room was in perfect time with Snape hurling himself to his feet. Before he could open his mouth in bellowed protest, Olivia raised her hand, bidding him remain silent. The angry wizard ceded to her request but remained on his feet.

"Sir, may I inquire as to why you and your colleagues feel it is necessary to add a truth potion to the process? The Visium Memoria does not require any outside agents save the user to function."

Jannes spoke up coolly. "Frankly Miss McGonagall, it is the general consensus that your claims are too farfetched to be taken seriously. To avoid even the slightest possibility of dark influences acting here, we insist you take the Veritaserum. Unless of course, you wish to withdraw and accept the ruling of the assembly?" He let the question dangle, his lips curling in a cold smile.

Snape felt his hands tingle with the desire to be fused tightly around the skinny barrister's throat.

Olivia glared at Jannes and Jambres before facing the blue-robed judge. "I accept the terms of this assembly." 

Turning to Professor Snape, Olivia gripped the back of his head with one hand and pulled his ear close to her lips.

"Severus...Severus, listen to me. You MUST not interfere in what is about to take place. Make no move to stop me once I have touched the scroll. Trust me, please." Her breath caressed the side of his face, the smell of her filled his nostrils and Snape felt peace and calm seep into his frame, his heart, his mind.. It was as if he had inhaled the fumes of a soothing potion. A small part of his mind protested the invasive comfort even as it succumbed along with the rest of him. "Please." She whispered once more. Snape relaxed, nodding his head. He returned to his seat as Olivia moved around the end of the table and approached the podium where the frantic quill had finally paused in its labors.

The stocky witch who had entered prior to the start of the hearing joined Olivia in the center of the room. In one hand she carried a tightly rolled scroll, wooden dowels protruding from the either end. In the other hand was a folded piece of white cloth. Laying the scroll beside the enchanted quill, the witch flicked the white material repeatedly until it had grown as large as a bed sheet. When she seemed satisfied with the proportions, the material was tossed high over her head where it hung down from one edge, looking for all the world like someone's laundry. This done, she turned and addressed the assembled Muggles and wizards.

"Gentlemen," she began, her voice low and throaty. "For the record, my name is Wendy Fadiman. I assigned to the Department of Magical Inquiry. As many of you are aware, the Visium Memoria Scroll is, in its self, not a truth revealing instrument, but rather a memory revealing device. Once given a starting point, Miss McGonagall's memories will be displayed from her point of view. There is no sound. Miss McGonagall will be compelled to speak for each of the persons she is in contact with during the revealed moment. The images will appear on this screen. The Visuim Screen is a new development in the use of the scroll. It enables the viewers to have a larger, clearer image as the memory unfolds." Turning to Miss McGonagall the stout witch asked kindly, "Are you quite ready?"

"Yes." Came Olivia's steady, cool reply. 

Though Snape's stomach was knotted in apprehension, he admired Olivia's resolve.

Pulling a clear vial from her robes, Ms Fadiman inquired of Olivia, "I must know if you have taken any potions in the recent past that would hinder the effectiveness of the Veritaserum or could in any way place you in peril from interaction?"

Here, Olivia turned to Madam Pomfrey, who came to her feet.

Judge Fumington waved a wrinkled hand to the mediwitch, beckoning her forward.

"For the record, state your name, your occupation and how you are acquainted with Miss McGonagall, please." The uniformed bailiff stated as Poppy came to Olivia's side.

Obligingly, Poppy gave the required information, the witch from the Department of Magical Inquiry nodding. Satisfied that Olivia's body contained no substance that would impede the use of the truth serum, Ms Fadiman snapped the top from the vial and signaled Olivia. She placed three drops of the clear liquid under Olivia's tongue and then stood quietly, waiting.

The tasteless fluid slid effortlessly down Olivia's throat and she experienced an icy sensation spinning outward from her chest as the potion took effect. 

__

Help me, my Lady! Help me!

__

I am with thee, Olivia. Never would I forsake thee, My Vessel. 

Ms Fadiman checked Olivia's green eyes carefully as Madam Pomfrey gently assessed the pulse of the pale young witch. Nodding in satisfaction to Ms Fadiman, Poppy returned to her seat.

"Now, Miss McGonagall will you please tell the assembly your full name and birth date?" Ms Fadiman asked.

"Olivia Honoria McGonagall. I was born on February 1, 1963."

"And what is your current occupation?"

"I am presently teaching Muggle/Wizard Law at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Are you willing to submit to the Visium Memoria?" Ms Fadiman asked?

"No." Olivia responded, then added quickly, "However there is no other reasonable option to seeing my client's name cleared."

Ms Fadiman smiled kindly and addressed the seated members. "She is fully under the influence of the Veritaserum, your Honor."

"You may proceed." The judge replied.

Taking up the scroll, Ms Fadiman placed it into Olivia's hands. "You know how this works, don't you?" She asked.

"Yes."

Pulling a wand from her sleeve, the Inquiry witch tapped the scroll, murmuring softly to activate the device. "When you are ready, command the scroll. If at anytime you feel the need to stop, release the scroll. The connection will be instantly broken."

Olivia nodded wordlessly. Unrolling the parchment, she uttered the spell that would open her memory. The pale cream surface began to swirl. The large white screen hanging in mid-air echoed the swirling motion. All eyes in the chamber fixed themselves on the image that was forming, emerging from the fog, filling the entire white void.

__

I am with thee.

It was the statue of a young girl. To either side of the image, the audience could make out the partial shapes of two other similar forms.

"And I was so hoping you would be pleased."

There were gasps and cries as pure evil hissed from Olivia's lips. Snape felt the blood freeze in his veins.

Oh gods, he knew that voice! Even coming from Olivia, he recognized the hateful tone, the nefarious, sliding modulation of the tongue!

Voldemort.

The images on the screen blurred as Olivia's memory-eye whirled to face the speaker. Cries of fright and disbelief rang out once more as each person in the room came face to face with pure, distilled corruption.

Snape grabbed the arms of his chair, knuckles protesting under the strain. His mind groaned, "Olivia, Olivia."

Olivia's words to Voldemort were being drowned out by the panicked outcries in the chamber. She, alone, seemed undisturbed by the scene playing out on the screen. Her lips continued to move, but no voice could be heard over the keening and disruption of the assembly. Several of the seated wizards had covered their faces, openly weeping. Others stood, pointing trembling hands towards the horror revealed on the screen. Judge Fumington, his face parchment white, banged his wand forcefully upon the table, red sparks flying.

Only two souls sat quietly, Snape observed sharply. He stored this away for further analysis.

"Quiet!" Fumington's magnified voice thundered over the panic-stricken gathering. " Be quiet or quit the chamber!" 

In the unnatural silence that descended, Olivia's voice was explosive as she screamed in agony. The scene hanging in the air showed only blackness, broken occasionally by lurid flashes of light. The horrific, shattering howling from the young witch in the middle of the room captured the attention of each listener. Olivia's head whipped about wildly, her mouth stretched wide as she screamed her throat bloody. Her hands remained clamped forcefully upon the scroll.

Snape could stand her torture no longer. He desired nothing more than to run to Olivia and break her free of the memory. That she had suffered the Cruciatus Curse gripped his heart until he imagined the organ would cease its beating. Her cries went on and on while Snape forced his body to remain fused to the chair.

And suddenly it was over.

Silence fell over the chamber like a cloak. 

No one spoke.

Not a sound. 

Save that of panting whimpers.

Olivia was bent double. Her eyes screwed tightly shut, the trembling witch gasped and moaned. Tears and mucus glistened on her face, a thread of scarlet dangled from her lips. Ms Fadiman, her face pale as snow, gently placed one arm over Olivia's bent frame and speaking low into her ear, questioned Olivia earnestly. Sharply, Olivia shrugged the woman away, shaking her head in determination. 

Frowning, but nodding in agreement, Ms Fadiman pulled a handkerchief from her robes and wiped Olivia's face.

A foggy light now lay over the blackness on the screen, much as morning light appears through closed eyelids. Olivia's memory-eye opened as the foul rasping voice once more spewed from her lips.

"Beg forgiveness from your Lady, Wormtail. Perhaps she will with hold her grace and punish you as is fit and proper for one who is to me MY WIFE"

A spasm gripped Snape's throat, choking off air. Others in the room showed equal dismay as the chilling words sank in.

Wormtail? Pettigrew? Peter Pettigrew? Is he not supposed to be dead?

Whispers scuttled like dry leaves through the room.

The image on the screen cleared as the memory 'Olivia' blinked tears from her eyes. A man huddled in ragged robes at her feet. From Olivia's point of view, Snape could make out the thin mat of hair that barely covered Pettigrew's bowed head. His hands gripped a pair of ankles as he repeatedly rained kisses on filthy shoes. Olivia gave voice to his suffering. 

"Forgive me, my Lady!" Olivia whimpered, sobbing. "I acted without thought! I am a fool to have caused you pain! Have mercy on me, please. Punish me if you will, but do not with hold your forgiveness!"

"Remove thy hand from about mine body, snake." That voice was Olivia's own, but it rang with power, authority. 

"As my lady wishes." The hiss returned.

The viewers were held bound as hands appeared on either side of the bowed head and raised the face into view. Disbelieving cries and gasps of shock once more filled the air. Behind him, Snape could discern Lupin's painful moan.

"Peter."

"...I forgive thee."

The worn face on the screen froze, then crumbled into lines of disbelief and hope before disappearing from the viewers sight. Olivia continued with Pettigrew's brokenhearted cries.

In the churn of whispers and crying from the chamber, Olivia's words were once more drowned out. Fumington found it necessary to bang the table repeatedly. Snape wondered that the wand did not break.

Something had been said that caused Pettigrew to raise his head obviously looking at Olivia as she held his trembling form, the sunken eyes filled with tears and burning with guilty passion.

"It is my fault, my Lady. My fault!" Olivia wailed as Pettigrew's lips moved. "I betrayed James and Lily! I faked my death when Sirius confronted me with my crime. I killed all those..."

"Enough!"

The view spun madly as Olivia's memory-eye bounced and swiveled before lighting on the rotted flesh of Voldemort's face. Hate and lust mingled in the burning red of his eyes. The visage suddenly loomed closer and the audience instinctively pulled further back into their chairs. So no one was surprised when Miss McGonagall swayed, the scroll falling from her hands seconds before she collapsed to her knees.

Orders be damned, Snape thought as he rushed to Olivia's side. The Inquiry Witch had responded quickly enough and was easing the unconscious witch to the floor. Kneeling beside Olivia, Snape's slender fingers moved unerringly to the spot on her throat where the pulse beat steadily. Ms Fadiman shifted to the side as Madam Pomfrey joined them. Grimly, Poppy moved her wand over Olivia's form, the tip glowing a steady blue.

"She has only fainted." Poppy explained, to Snape's relief. "Let me give her a bit of this..." Here, the mediwitch pulled the top from a tiny vial and waved the stopper under Olivia's nose.

Immediately, Olivia jerked her face from the bitter, burning smell, her eyelids fluttering. Her upper body was lifted and she recognized the earth scent of Severus as she rested upon his breast. 

__

Olivia.

__

Lady?

Olivia, 'tis needful that thee should'est fail and faint. Unnecessary is the tale becoming at this point. Here thou must stop and then leap apace. Thee know'est the point of whence I speak?

Yes.

Heed me. Reveal neither thy purpose nor that of the serpent. Free only thine beloved, mine Champion and the hound. Verily, thee and thine will in safety abide as long as thee cling'est to me.

Yes!

"Drink this, dear." Poppy gently pressed the brim of a glass to Olivia's lips, urging her to drink. The coolness of the water refreshed Olivia nearly as much as the warmth of Severus' body gave her comfort. Her head stopped its spinning and finally Olivia could open her eyes. Over the concerned murmur of the crowed chamber, Olivia heard Judge Fumington's voice.

"... perhaps a recess? ...stressful."

"No!" Olivia demanded, pushing away from Severus. "No recess! I will go on. I am fine."

Accepting the hand Severus offered, Olivia allowed him to assist her to her feet. Their eyes meet for the briefest moment before he released her, returning to his seat.

"Miss McGonagall, are you certain you wish to continue?" Judge Fumington inquired from where he stood leaning over the head table. "You have suffered a hugely traumatic experience... and somehow..." He swallowed. "Somehow you have managed to survive. We can easily adjourn this meeting until tomorrow to allow you the time you need for rest."

"No, you honor." Olivia insisted strongly. "I am fine and I will continue. When I finally lay down to rest, it will be at Hogwarts, at home. Let us be done with this"

The judge gauged her response with concerned eyes. He too, wished this thing done and over, the hateful face folded away with the collapsing of the enchanted screen. However, the humble wizard judge did not wish more harm upon the slender witch before him. Her body still swayed slightly but as his eyes returned to her face, he saw the determination and resolve in the set of her jaw, the steely glint of her eyes. Bowing his head, Judge Fumington reluctantly bent to Olivia's will.

Returning to the pedestal, Olivia lifted the scroll. The enchanted quill, looking much abused, jerked upright once more. Quietly Olivia murmured the words to activate the memory device and the screen again sprang to life.

"Yes!" Voldemort's cruel tones rushed from Olivia's lips. "I will kill her and a thousand more if that is what it takes. Her screams will be my birth cry as I tear myself from her womb and possessing your strength!" The rotting, black skin of Voldemort's bald head gleamed wetly, reflecting the light of some unseen flame.

"Just as thou hast slain these children here?" Olivia's point of view spun to take in a circle of pale statues placed around a wildly burning pyre. One image zoomed into tight focus as Olivia had moved closer. Each person in the room could see the fine detail of the young face, the tendrils of chiseled hair that framed the sweet face. "Her name is Evelyn. Did'est thou slay Evelyn?"

" I did. Would you like to know how?" Came an evilly gloating reply.

From somewhere in the viewing chamber came the sound of weeping.

"Pray tell."

"It is a form of the Dementor's Kiss. Not only to I drain the soul, but the very essence of what makes up LIFE!"

The crying in the chamber increased. Hands wiped at wet faces set in grim lines.

The view shifted as the observer moved on to another gray form.

"She is Terri. Did'est thou slay her as well?'' Olivia inquired.

"Damn you woman! I killed them all! They were delicious! Their fear added just the right spice to the moment." Never had Snape heard the dark wizard's voice so grossly confidant and boasting. It sickened him.

His nausea increased as the dreadful demon before him advanced and grew larger, moving as he was nearer the observer. Olivia gasped aloud as her face was pulled closer to the decaying flesh. "I will have you now!" Voldemort's words boiled out of the slender woman, laced with malice and lust.

Snape leaped to his feet, but before he could voice protest, Fumington's frail voice called out, choking, "No more! Stop this now!"

Ms Fadiman snatched the scroll from Olivia's grip, throwing to the floor, where it curled inward on its self. Taking the shaking witch by the hand, Ms Fadiman led Olivia back to the table shared with Professor Snape. Pulling out a chair, the stone-faced wizard allowed the Inquiry Witch to place Olivia's limp form into the seat. Leaving, Ms Fadiman returned to the pedestal and gathered the scroll before pointing her wand at the hanging sheet, now blessedly empty. The white square folded in on its self multiple times before dropping into her open hand. Without a word, the witch returned to her seat, her face pale and stunned.

There was a heavy silence in the chamber, broken by an occasional sniff or the sound of a nose being blown. Olivia sat unmoving, her eyes on the head table. The bruising around her eyes had deepened and to Snape she appeared on the edge of collapse.

Clearing his throat with some difficulty, Judge Fumington rose as well as a shaken Prosecutor Hodge. "This inquiry is in recess while members of the assembly discuss these findings. We will return shortly." Thus saying, he turned and slowly made his way toward the read door followed by the other members, many of them leaning one on the other.

Abruptly, Olivia started as if shaken from a deep sleep. 

"Your Honor! Your Honor, please. One final item, if you please." From a pocket of her robe Olivia drew forth a wand and placed it carefully on the table before her.

"You will want to examine this as well. It may help in corroborating my story. I am not sure, but I believe this wand belongs to Peter Pettigrew." Saying this, Olivia sat and folded her shaking hands in her lap.

Receiving a nod of approval, the bailiff strode forth and taking a handkerchief from his pocket gingerly picked up the wand and carried it from the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two short hours later, Olivia held the document granting Professor Severus Snape a full acquittal. Speaking for the Muggle/Wizard assembly, the Honorable Artemis Fumington stated, "Professor Snape, it is the privilege of this assemble to declare you cleared of all suspicion in the deaths of the Muggle children. For any pain or inconvenience brought upon you by these events, we offer our humblest apologies. I can't help but believe, however that your detention, though painful to you, has opened our eyes to the truth. Were it not for your arrest and the actions of your defense, our world would yet remain in blissful denial. No more." The old man sighed deeply. "No more."

The ancient judge had then reached into his robes and extracted a second roll of parchment, which he placed, into Miss McGonagall's hand. "Grieved as I am by the unnecessary imprisonment of Sirius Black, I am honored to be the one issuing the decree finally clearing his name. We will always be grateful to you, and to Mr. Olivander, who was able to positively identify the wand as being one he sold to Peter Pettigrew nearly 25 years ago. As we are unaware of Mr. Black's current location, I am giving you, Miss McGonagall, the documentation absolving him of all blame in the deaths of the thirteen Muggles and that of Peter Pettigrew. I hope you will be able to find him soon and express our deepest regrets for the events that led up to his false imprisonment. We will, of course, release this information to the wizarding press." Here Fumington sighed. "What a time the papers will have with this news."

Extending his weathered hand towards Snape, Judge Fumington said, "Professor Snape, I wish you well and as I know you are eager to head home, I also wish you farewell." The genuine smile on the old man's face brought Dumbledore to the professor's mind as he shook the offered hand.

"Thank you, sir." Snape replied.

Turning to Olivia the judge stated, "One more piece of information for you Miss McGonagall. It seems the Ministry conducted a raid below the streets of London this morning. Based upon your directions they were able to locate the lair of the Dark Lord but alas, as they feared, he had fled. 

The victims of the evil one's curse were also missing. Why he would take them is anyone's guess. The Aurors did however locate several Muggles who were being held captive. Unfortunately, the pitiful wretches had been subjected to the Dementor's Kiss and are now nothing more than empty shells. They have been taken to St. Mugo's where they will receive the best of care." Judge Fumington paused then said gently, "I thought you would want to know." With a slight nod, he Fumington left them.

The next encounter involved Chief Prosecutor Hodge. Followed by the still frowning Jefery Allen, the Muggle prosecutor had approached Professor Snape and Miss McGonagall. Taking Snape's hand, Hodge had shaken it warmly, saying, "Congratulations, Professor Snape! You couldn't have placed your future in any more capable hands than those of Miss McGonagall. Do not waste the opportunity her skills have granted you. Without her clever intervention, your current standing in several circles would have been jeopardized beyond repair." Gray eyes met black as Snape allowed the import of the prosecutor's words sink in. "Guard her well. I will perhaps have need of Miss McGonagall one day and I want to be sure of where to find her should the time come."

Removing his hand from the Muggle's grip, Snape replied dryly. "I will be most vigilant in regard to Miss McGonagall."

Shooting Olivia a sideways glance and smiling, Hodge chuckled, "See that you do. Miss McGonagall, all the best to you and your assistants. Please feel free to contact me at anytime." As the prosecutor walked away, Snape spotted Mr. Allen who glared at the professor before nodding curtly and moving away.

"I am not sure about the rest of you," Olivia began in a tired voice. "But I am ready to go home."

"Oh, I don't know Olivia," Remus quipped. "I have had a wonderful time in jolly old London. Seems a shame to rush back." Here Miss Granger nudged the werewolf playfully with her shoulder.

"We have a few things to pack up at the flat." Hermione said.

"And seeing as I don't know where in the hell I am, I would appreciate a lift back to town." Reggie Doyle pointed out.

"Let us be off." Snape advised, offering his arm to Olivia who accepted it gratefully. "Madam Pomfrey, would you be so kind as to disapparate with the inspector? Lupin will assist Miss Granger."

"Back to giving orders already, Professor Snape?" Madam Pomfrey inquired sweetly, moving to stand by Inspector Doyle.

Before a suitable retort could be formed, Professor Snape found himself nose to nose with the minister of magic, Fudge's face contorting as he held to his rage. The fury in his eyes and the clenched fists by his side gave evidence of his slippery control. His voice was cold and threatening. 

"Once again you have managed to cheat justice, Snape! You must have a charmed life." Fudge snarled, his teeth grinding audibly. "Either that or the protection offered by dark magic. You may have that old man, Dumbledore fooled by your act, but I am not deceived. The Aurors discovered nothing this morning that cannot be easily explained. Do you hear me? Nothing! A deserted nest of renegade Death Eaters, nothing more! Deluded idiots clinging to the memory of a vanished You-Know-Who." Fudge's eyes darted nervously from Snape to Olivia.

"You pose a greater threat to the community than dozens of those insane fools, Severus Snape! I will be watching you! Third time is the charm, Snape. You won't be so lucky next time." The minister glowered ferociously into the potions master's face.

Professor Snape calmly regarded the blotchy countenance of the Minister of Magic. "Until that day, Minister." He intoned softly. "Now if you will excuse us?" Without so much as a nod, Snape guided Olivia around the stiff form of the minister and through the door, followed by Lupin, Miss Granger, Madam Pomfrey and Inspector Doyle.

Olivia patted the velvet arm beneath her hand, risking a peek up through her lashes. "Well done, Professor. Well done."

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

The trip back to Hogwarts was brutally uneventful after the rigors and horrors of the week. It was the work of but a moment to gather their few belongings, secure the flat and take leave of Inspector Doyle, the policeman having received hasty but polite refusals from both wizards in regards to a celebratory drink.

Apparating just outside the protective boundaries surrounding the magical school, Snape and his companions stood for a moment in silence. The path before them was strewn with a crisp dusting of fallen leaves. The breeze that sent the crackling, brown and yellow scraps waltzing around the companion's feet smelled of damp and wood smoke and the underlying seductive odor that is autumn's perfume. The Delft-blue of the sky was unblemished by clouds and arched away, shining and clear, high above the valley holding the hidden castle and the near-by wizarding village of Hogsmeade.

The watery autumn sun tossed indigo lights from Professor Snape's head as he lifted his face to the sky, eyes closed, lips slack and soft. He breathed in the sweet tangy spice riding the air, his chest swelling under the severe black of his waistcoat. Snape held the breath, pressing the air deep into his lungs before exhaling and opening his eyes. The other members of the group eyed him with appreciation; grateful for the part they played in his release. Snape, humbled by their regard cleared his throat uncomfortably.

Black eyes skittered from one face to another, lingering longest on the bruised visage of Miss McGonagall. " For your help, thank you. I am and will always be grateful."

Turning, he strode purposefully up the path.

After a moment's hesitation, the others followed.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

The reunion of mother and daughter took place in Minerva's office away from the curious eyes of students and faculty alike. The older witch had jumped to her feet with a glad cry. Olivia winced, gasping sharply as Minerva's arms tightened around her slender body. Refusing to disclose the experiences of London so soon upon her arrival, Olivia begged that Minerva grant her the luxury of a hot soak and a long sleep. Happy tears shining in her eyes, Minerva guided Olivia to her chambers where eager house elves had prepared a steaming tub. The scent of lavender drifted through the room in a steamy cloud and Olivia felt the stresses of the previous days melting from her body. While she soaked, Olivia nibbled on warm slices of toast dripping with butter and jam. By the time Minerva had toweled her dry Olivia was swaying with exhaustion. She stumbled to her bed, collapsing across the softness and was asleep before Minerva could cover her with the blankets.

+^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^+

Professor Snape moved along the empty corridor, the mid-afternoon sunlight slanting over the worn carpets that lay along the stone floor. The breeze of Snape's passing caused diamond-bright funnel clouds of dust to sparkle amid the yellow beams. Low murmuring accompanied the professor on his way. The sound of children's voices underscored by the lower, calmer voice of teachers was a music Professor Snape had never thought of as being lovely. Now, making his way towards Dumbledore's tower, the lanky wizard could admit to himself that the tune was one he would have missed. 

Pausing before the stone gargoyle, Snape pondered the confectionery possibilities for the current password. As he was about to speak the grinning beast swung to one side and Snape was pulled into the headmaster's bony embrace. 

An hour later, Professor Snape stepped from the fireplace into his dungeon chambers brushing soot and wood chips from his robe. The house elves had been busy since the headmaster alerted them of Snape's return. The chamber was clean and new tapers glowed yellow in their stands. A tray of sandwiches sat on a side table near the wizard's favorite chair. The fire through which he had arrived took the damp chill from the air. 

The room welcomed him back with understated grace. It was the comfort and familiarity, which Snape craved that the chamber offered in abundance. There were his books, his carefully organized desk, the glass-fronted cabinets holding potions created by his hand. This was his home.

It felt good to be home.

Snape shrugged the heavy robe from his shoulders, carefully smoothing the material before hanging it on the brass hook by the door. Striding across the room, the dark professor entered his bedchamber to find the candles and the fire lit here as well. Snape was pleased to find the bedchamber occupied.

Cat crouched in the middle of bed, a tabby island floating upon a green brocade sea. The animal's eyes were tightly shut, the furry face clenched in blissful contentment as the tom's massive front paws kneaded the fabric. The wizard observed the cat for a moment before crossing the room and speaking sharply, "Sir! You have enjoyed the run of these chambers long enough. I have returned. Your vacation is ended."

Cat's eyes flew open as he sprang to his feet, back arched high, fur bristling. It took but a moment for Cat to recognize the intruder as 'the missing one' and launch himself across the bed, straight into Snape's arms. The potions master was slightly amazed by the feline display of emotion, but he carried the rumbling animal into the sitting room and sat before the fire. Cat would insist on butting Snape's chin with his forehead and smearing joyful slobber across the stiff fabric of the professor's shirt. Snape worked his long fingers deep into the soft fur, increasing the ecstatic purrs, causing the entire bundle of hair to quake.

"You have been making yourself quite at home since I last saw you, yes?" Snape inquired. Cat gnawed upon an available digit his claws digging deeper into the fine black broadcloth of Snape's jacket. "So, did you miss me?" The low velvet of Snape's voice caressing the cat as surely as his hands. Planting a dry kiss between the pointed ears the wizard whispered, "I have missed you, too."

~~*~~

Dressed in his customary teacher's robes, Professor Severus Snape crossed the deserted entrance hall towards the doors leading to the Great Hall. While he was not considered a big eater, the professor had kept to his chambers the previous evening, not bothering over food and now his stomach rumbled pleasantly at the prospect of a Hogwarts breakfast. He could hear the bedlam through the thick wooden panels and for a brief moment considered returning to his rooms and having the house elves deliver his meal there. No need in putting it off any longer than necessary, Snape acknowledged to his self. He would have to face the stares and whispers soon enough. Hopefully this, like many other events in the lives of Hogwart's inhabitants would fade in time. At least the little snots were too frightened to question him directly. His hand rested on the massive brass knob and taking a deep breath, Professor Snape thrust both doors wide and strode into the huge chamber.

He was half way across the hall when he realized the only sound in the room was that of his boot heels striking the hard stone floor. He stopped.

As if pulled by a single hand the entire student body rose from their benches and faced the potions master. From the Slytherin table came a cry. "Welcome back, Professor Snape!"

And from every throat there came a cheer. To be truthful, not all were as lusty and full as the Slytherin offering, but each student participated none the less.

Feeling the heat rise from his collar Professor Snape raised his eyes to the head table. Dumbledore stood with the other teachers, hands clapping a delighted smile peeking from the snowy fall of his beard. As he caught the look sent by his potions master, Dumbledore shrugged good-naturedly as if to say, "It wasn't my idea."

Nodding briefly to the students, Snape made his way to the teacher's table and took his usual seat. The cheering died away and the students returned to their meals, but over his coffee the dark-haired wizard could see the looks that were sent his way. For some reason, it touched Snape that most of them were happy ones.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

By unspoken agreement, Olivia and Severus avoided one another in the weeks following their return to Hogwarts. Both witch and wizard were troubled by thoughts neither felt comfortable sharing with anyone. Olivia had spent a great deal of time with Minerva telling her adoptive mother of the days in London, the inquest along with a much edited version of her time in the London underground. Images of that night still haunted Olivia and she would not allow herself to burden her mother with further worries. The troubled young woman took what comfort Minerva offered all the while wishing that the arms holding her so tenderly were attached to a different Hogwarts professor.

Her interview with Albus Dumbledore had been more traumatic but less emotional. Carrying with her the scroll freeing Sirius Black from the life of a fugitive, she stepped into the headmaster's office. "You will be able to contact him better than I." She stated, taking a chair before the fire. Olivia refused the tea and candies offered, instead she took Dumbledore's hand in both of hers.

Coolly, Olivia had recounted the details of her stay in Voldemort's company. Each and every word spoken by the serpent-demon and the goddess had been dragged out of her mind by the headmaster's carefully worded questions. Not a tear fell during the interview. Olivia felt as if someone else were telling the horrible tale, that once more she was simply the observer. When she finally quitted Dumbledore's tower in the early hours of the morning Olivia was drained. Albus' face was gray as he watched Olivia glide down the moving staircase to the outer hall. The old wizard's heart was breaking, knowing what lay ahead for Olivia. 

And for Severus.

Olivia had observed Severus covertly over the past several days. She watched him stride to his classes, black robes billowing seductively about his lean form. If she chanced upon him in the teacher's lounge, Olivia would take a seat a polite distance from his and while grading papers, would devour him with her gaze. He looked fit, despite what he had endured. The color in his face, while never glowing, looked healthy. His eyes when they chanced to meet hers were bright and deep.

Of course there were times when they could not avoid interacting with each other. While dining in the great hall, the two would carry on benign conversation covering the weather and possible odds for upcoming Quidditch matches. If they chanced to pass in the corridors, Olivia would offer up a smile and a polite 'good-day' to which Severus would respond in like manner. During her daily runs, an activity Olivia had returned to immediately upon waking that first morning, she would often times come upon the black form gliding down one of the many corridors of the school and with a polite nod, they would pass each other by.

Olivia ached longingly for the dark and brooding wizard. At night she fought against a desire to race to the dungeons and throw herself into his arms. There was not doubt in her heart or mind that she deeply loved Severus. However, there were many things she had to explain to her own satisfaction before she could confront the professor in the dungeons.

What to tell Severus? He deserved to know the entire truth, Olivia reasoned. She would be able to hold nothing from him. The bond they shared would betray her and she would tell all that she knew of the goddess and her plans for the unsuspecting wizard. Olivia trembled as she imagined Severus' reaction.

For Snape's part, he appreciated the space and time Olivia allowed for him to settle back into the routine of his existence. He was deeply grateful that she proved to be unlike other women he had observed in his life. They would have most likely been in his chambers the first night, making demands, wanting to alter; attempting to remove those things about himself that were deemed unlovely and therefore, removable. Olivia kept her distance and Severus flowed once more into the machinery that was Hogwarts.

It was not that he relished their separation. Far from it! He followed her passage with eyes hooded, lest they betray his desire. To see her on a regular basis, to hear the sweet tones of her voice in a soft "good-day", to watch her hands as they lifted a chilled goblet to those softest of lips, brought upon the wizard a most delicious suffering! He was not unaware of Olivia's perusal of his own form when she thought him engrossed in an activity. Many times were his eyes lifted to find those bright green orbs fixed solidly on his person. Snape recognized the passion, the keenness of feeling, the depths of affection, for they were his own.

The saturnine wizard pondered long upon the nature of his attraction for Miss McGonagall. There had been very few women in Snape's life but he had never actually missed the company of a female. Yes, there were those times when physical need drove him to Knockturn Alley and into the arms of the talented witches working there, but outside of the occasional whore, he had not longed for the company of any woman.

Until now.

It was as if she had fed him a potion, voiced a spell, worked some enchantment that pulled at his heart until he felt the organ would burst from his chest to seek Olivia out on its own. He could not understand the depth of his need for her and it troubled him greatly.

What WAS it about Olivia Honoria McGonagall that pulled at him like the moon pulled upon the seas? She was not beautiful in the classical sense. Well, Snape snorted to himself, that could be said for his form as well. But at least HE was grounded in reality while SHE flitted and floated, joked and jabbed. Never a serious moment! Always laughing. Touching. Picking at him with her eyes like some pesky little pixie! She should be locked up in a box! 

Yes, locked in a box. And stored away.

Stored away in his chambers where she could bedazzle him day and night with her presence.

It was with pleased surprise that Severus untied the roll of parchment from about the owl's leg one morning two weeks after his return to the castle. He recognized Olivia's precise hand and sat at his desk to read.

__

Dear Severus,

I have missed you. I believe I am ready to tell you of my time in Voldemort's company. It will not be a lovely tale. Will you meet me tonight in my chambers after you have finished torturing students with detention? Owl me directly.

Olivia

P.S. Bring lots of tissues.

Without hesitation Severus penned a short reply and tied it to the leg of the patiently waiting owl. As it made its way to the upper reaches of the castle, the potions master walked into his bed chamber to select his robes for the day. The bed covers shivered and rolled. "Mewrp?" came a muffled voice.

"Up, lad! Up! I want this day started and done with soon." Severus informed the lump sliding towards the edge of the bed.

"Tonight I have a date."

TBC

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Ok, it HAS been a while but I am REALLY, really working on this. I promise. 

Whew! I am so glad they finally made it home, aren't you? Now, we can get down to some serious business.

The line about altering and removing should be painfully obvious to anyone who took high school English.

Did I tell you I finally got the new Snape Action Figure? He is a cutie. Looks more like Alan than the last one. I can hardly wait for the movie.

Please review. I want to hear from as many of you as I can. I love your feed back and ideas. I use some of them if they are in line with the story. 

Also, I will not be updating until Oct. 31, 2002. So that will give you a break from checking. I will try to always give you a new date each time I post. 

Oh, something else. My SISTER has taken it upon herself to NOT be home tonight so I am going to upload this sans beta. If any of you have a problem with spelling or any such stuff, take it up with HER!!

See you on Halloween.


	26. Chapter 26

****

Chapter 26 - Ducks and Dames

Ok, usual disclaimers are still in place. JK owns it. I am borrowing it. 'Nuff said.

Happy Halloween!! Big pumpkin grins to you all. Also, Happy Protestant Reformation Day! Look THAT one up in your history books.

Ok, here it is. The Halloween post. I have another chapter waiting, but suggestions from readers and my beta made me pull it and do a bit of more in depth writing. I will post IT tomorrow night. Promise!

And YES, Luvwillie! Severus gets som'ore! Just be warned that the next chapter contains SEX.

Anything else…..? Nope.

Happy Halloween.

Professor Snape glared at the backs of the retreating seventh years struggling violently to escape through the doorway as one body.

Double potions at either end of the day! First year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws abutting breakfast with (twice damned!) the seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins rounding out his day.

Upon quitting his chamber this morning, Snape had committed himself to ignoring each and every infraction of the school rules.

For today, and today only, he would turn a blind eye to careless mistakes in potions brewing. He had cunningly selected a benign recipe for the classes and should an accident occur, the worst that could happen would be a rapid increase in facial hair.

For this one day in time, Snape vowed to have ears deaf to the frequent, skittering whispers and giggles arising from the rows of fidgeting bodies.

Inwardly cringing, Snape swore that for today he "would be the duck."

Reckoning back, Snape recalled with distaste his first exposure to the "fowl" phrase. Madam Hooch, the Hogwarts flying instructor had rudely accosted him in the staff room following a particularly brutal potions class. "Severus, you look as if someone has jabbed a poker up your butt! Relax man! Be the duck!"

"And why, do tell, would I have any desire to transform my self into a waterfowl?" He had snapped angrily while sloshing tea from the seemingly bottomless teapot into a mug emblazoned with, "Teach a child. Touch a child. Strangle the life from a child."

"No, no Severus!" Hooch cawed her abrasive laugh while slapping him soundly on the shoulder. "Don't let the little beggers get to you. Allow their foolishness to roll from you as water rolls from a duck."

"And how," the potions teacher inquired, nursing the abused body part. "am I to accomplish such a feat?"

"Why, you ignore it, of course."

"Ignore it?" He snarled in disbelief. "Ignore it while those dunderheads melt every cauldron in sight? Ignore it as 'frisky' youths wander the corridors after hours doing only Circe knows what?" He shook his ebony head in disbelief taking a deep pull from his cup.

"Unless lives are at stake, yes!" Hooch insisted emphatically. "Give it a try. Save you a great deal of wear and tear on the stomach lining, not to mention preventing further erosion of those frown lines."

At the time, Snape had blown off the advice as being too ridiculous. 

Simply childish.

But now…

Now, with the lure of Olivia's undivided attention…

He was willing to give anything a try.

"I will be the duck." He muttered to himself undoing the wards on the potions class door. "I will float above it all."

Alas, the best laid plans of mice and ducks…

During first period, little Sylvia Sugarquill's potion boiled over and ran onto the floor in a stinking, pink mass. As students frantically moved aside to escape the hissing concoction, someone nudged a cauldron of Pepper-up Potion Snape had been brewing for Madam Pomfrey. It toppled from its frog and the seething professor had watched helpless as a week's worth of labor vanished down the floor drains.

Feeling his teeth beginning to ache, Snape had deducted points from every house, present or not. He also found himself dangerously close to chucking his resolution of not handing out detentions. It would serve the stupid little brats right if they were to be assigned detention in the sub-regions of the dungeons. Let them spend a few hours wrestling with rats and slugs jazzed on Pepper-up Potion!

The mid-day meal in the Great Hall approached the fringes of lunacy. In Snape's opinion, the noise and tomfoolery exceeded that which usually accompanied a Quidditch match or an up-coming holiday. While the potions master's ears rang and his narrow jaws spasmed, he noticed that the other faculty members appeared unaffected by the howling and trashing of the student body below them.

Are they _deaf?_ Snape growled, bending his soup spoon over on itself.

__

"No," chuckled a snarky voice in his head, sounding alarmingly Hooch-ish. _"They are DUCKS."_

His brief glimpse of Olivia rushing from the hall to her next class focused Snape's resolve and as he headed to the dungeons, he attempted to visualize himself with feathers.

The afternoon stretched on interminably.

"Be the duck, man!" Snape hissed to himself. "I am the duck. I am floating. Floating upon a lake of pupils."

But as the aggrieved professor gazed into what remained of the day, he discovered not a lake, but a vast ocean of students rolling and heaving under him. They pulled at him, rising up in brainless, whining waves that washed him further and further from his tiny speck of hope resting on the horizon. Paddle as he might, Snape never seemed to be any nearer to that island, that sanctuary called Olivia.

Darting glances at the hourglass, Snape's fingers began shredding his fifth quill of the period. The small dune of feather fragments shifting softly between his feet gave silent testimony to the depths of Professor Snape's crumbling resolve.

Now finally, _finally,_ the last nail-biting class of this agonizing day was bottle-necked in the doorway, everyone attempting to escape at one time.

Well, almost everyone. Two students wisely avoided the rush-hour traffic at the door.

Draco Malfoy had collected his possessions and lingered near the end of a row of desks. The potions instructor had wondered at the young man's behavior of late and could guess what the silver-haired youth wished to discuss. Lucius had recently intimated that Draco would soon be joining the ranks of other misguided teens that would throw their lot in with the darker side of magic. The elder Malfoy's voice had not even resonated with paternal pride at the prospect of Draco's initiation, but rather had dripped with malicious success. One more notch in Malfoy's wand. The Junior Death Eater obviously wanted to discuss the up-coming initiation and Snape shuddered, knowing he could not dissuade young Malfoy from his path without revealing his own role as traitor and spy. If the damn brat would only think for himself!

Draco waited with barely concealed impatience, coldly eyeing the other remaining student.

Miss Hermione Granger placidly gathered her books and notes, tucking them neatly into her tote bag. She shouldered the bag and as she moved past Snape's desk, cast a glance up at him.

"Good day, sir."

"Good day, Miss Granger."

The young witch made her way across the room as the last of her classmates popped out of the door like a cork. Passing by Draco, Miss Granger presented him with a cold nod before following the class into the dungeon corridor.

"You wished to speak with me, Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Snape inquired, his voice slipping naturally into one of concerned indifference; very much as one would carelessly inquire of a stranger, "How are you?" Not really expecting or desiring a response.

"No sir, not at this…" Draco began, only to be cut off by as Professor Snape coldly interrupted.

"Then why are you still here, Mr. Malfoy? If you wish to make an appointment to speak with me after hours, the usual practice of placing a note on my office door is still in effect."

Pulling himself taller, Draco lowered a veil of practiced indifference over his features, though the gray eyes retained a hint of the previous uncertainty. 

"Would tonight be convenient for you, Sir?" The young wizard asked.

"No!" Snape bellowed, then forced himself to calm. "No, Mr. Malfoy. I have a previous engagement. Tomorrow evening, perhaps? Directly following dinner?"

"Yes sir. That would be fine." Draco replied. The young wizard's voice carried the cool, cultured modulation of one to the manor born, but Snape heard a thin current of misgiving in Draco's tone. Something was obviously intruding on young Mr. Malfoy's composure. The young man swallowed nervously, seemed to want to speak, then grimacing, changed his mind. Watching Draco shoulder his book bag and turn away, Professor Snape succumbed to the pricking of guilt.

"Mr. Malfoy," Snape began. "If you would rather discuss the matter now, I could make modifications in my plans." _Please say no! Please say no!_

"No sir." The teen quickly replied. Too quickly, Snape thought. "Tomorrow will be fine. Until then, I hope you have a pleasant evening." 

Draco made his way from the class, pulling the door carefully shut behind him.

Click!

Snape collapsed across his desk, face resting on his folded arms.

He had made it! 

He had the entire evening student free and Olivia had invited him to her chambers.

Of course, they would be discussing what had happened while she was in Voldemort's possession. Well, he was a good listener. It was likely to be an emotional time as well. He had taken her advice and a neatly folded stack of handkerchiefs sat on his bureau waiting for use. Snape would hold her while she cried. He would dry her tears. No! Even better, he would kiss them away!

And then there was the issue of Olivia's dastardly use of the healing potion. The silly wench probably thought that he had forgiven her. 

Not likely, the potions master grinned wickedly. His was not a nature that easily forgave. It would be entertaining to see how far the feisty Miss McGonagall would go to earn his pardon. Very entertaining, indeed.

Pushing himself up from the desk, Snape gave a mighty stretch. By the gods, he felt wonderful.

################################################

Olivia swept the chamber in a final nervous glance before moving quickly to the door. The curt "tap-tap" upon the thick wooden panel had launched her from the bird-like perch she had just moments before taken on the sofa. She ran her hands over the sapphire blue material spilling from elegant gathers under the gentle swell of her breasts. Then, pinching cheeks already bright with excitement, Olivia tried to bring her facial muscles under control. Taking a deep relaxing (HA!) breath, Olivia opened the door.

The figure of the potions master was captured inside the yellow slice of candlelight escaping Olivia's chamber. He was garbed in the same robes she had admired during that first dinner at Hogworts. Familiarity with the garment did nothing to lessen Olivia's appreciation of it or its wearer. Sumptuous black flowed from Severus' broad shoulders, the rich fabric held in place by the same flame-eyed serpent that had stared at Olivia all those weeks ago. His face, above the elegantly tied cravat, appeared calm; his thin lips, relaxed; his brow, smooth and temperate. He had left his hair down and the black strands brushed along his olive cheeks before blending into the dark camouflage of his robes.

"Professor Snape," Olivia said boldly in case anyone should pass by and wonder at Severus' presence outside her chamber. "Thank you for agreeing to meet with me on such short notice. I know how busy you are." Stepping back, Olivia opened the door wider.

"Your message indicated that you wished to see me on a matter of some importance. I would not refuse such an urgent summons." 

Olivia shivered slightly as Severus' voice moved through her. She caught a tiny flicker at the corner of the pale wizard's lips that said he had noticed and appreciated her body's reaction.

Midnight shadow momentarily eclipsed blue fire as Snape passed into the room, his robes flaring out wide and snatching at the trailing hem of Olivia's gown. His scent lingered, teasing the agitated young witch with its fascinating blend of lemons and rain-washed glens.

Olivia closed the door; warding it against further visitors, sound proofing it as well. Warm fingers skimmed over the tiny hairs on Olivia's nape. She sighed, resting her forehead against the wooden panel.

"Olivia."

Severus' breath moved over the delicate shell of Olivia's ear, strands of his hair swaying against the exposed skin of her shoulder. "Olivia, if I may be so bold…"

"Yes," she gasped, pleading. "Bold. Yes. Please."

Severus' arms, sensuous velvet serpents, curled about Olivia's waist, squeezing, binding her to the firmness of his body. Angling her head back until it rested against Severus' chest, Olivia groaned softly, feeling the moist heat of his lips pressed to the tender juncture of shoulder and neck.

Bringing up her hands, Olivia folded them over his sinewy arms, pressing herself further into his embrace. She shivered violently as his tongue slicked liquid fire up the pale column of her neck before dancing along the edge of her ear. 

"Sweet," Severus purred against Olivia's skin. "So sweet."

"I have missed you, Severus." Olivia confessed in a choked whisper.

"Have you?" He breathed against her skin. "How much?"

"Enough to cause me to ache with wanting you again."

Olivia tilted her chin, offering greater access to the questing mouth gliding over her shoulders and neck. Supple hands now fanned out over Olivia's ribs, roaming upwards to curve neatly under her breasts. Flares of desire shot outward from where Severus played, spinning and leaping from nerve ending to nerve ending, lighting signal fires throughout Olivia's body until every cell was aware of the tender siege.

"You ache?" The vibration of his words resonated through Olivia's spine straight to her heart.

"Yes." Olivia had closed her eyes, leaning fully into his strong embrace. "Yes." It was barely a whisper.

"Good." Severus pronounced, briskly setting Olivia away from him. Striding across the chamber he stood, arms folded, by the crackling fire, his expression one of smug accomplishment.

A bucket of ice water, a slap to the face, a flobberworm dropped down the back of her gown, could not have startled Olivia more. Mouth a-gape, she stood staring stupidly at the wood grain design of her door. The still glistening trail of kisses captured the cool air of the chamber, heightening her sensation of abandonment. Olivia pressed palms to stinging cheeks, drawing in a trembling breath.

__

"GOOD?"

Did he say, "GOOD?"

He said, "GOOD."

So, he was in one of THOSE moods. 

A wicked smile worked its way across Olivia's face while an equally wicked idea threw itself at the iron bars of its cage, demanding to be set free. 

Glancing saucily over her shoulder, Olivia tossed Severus her most dazzling smile.

In her head the click of a lock was heard.

****

Now, I wonder what Olivia is thinking of? Hmmm? 

Can't linger. Have to go and pound out chapter 27. The next few chapters may be a bit fluffy for some tastes but we must lay some groundwork for what comes later. Who knows, I may change my mind and toss them back into the fire. Whatever happens, hang in there. I have the story all done in my head and all the major scenes all played out. It is just the mortar that holds the entire thing together, the lines that connect the dots as it were that still need mixing.

Now, look down there. Waaaaaaaaay down there.

Make it say 'click'.  



	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27- Disclaimer thingie: Yadda-yadda-yadda JK. So Yadda-yadda. And then, Yadda-non-Yadda.   
  


Olivia had not been idle since her return from London. Classes and grading took up much of the witch's time, but she also devoted quite a bit of effort to interpreting the mysteries unearthed during the dramatic conversation between deity and demon. 

The debriefing Olivia had given Headmaster Dumbledore afforded her the chance to organize and analyze the events in the London sewers; enabling her to list the facts she knew, the theories she must investigate and the unknowns that brought her gasping and struggling out of horrifying dreams. 

Her nocturnal torments centered mostly around the dark prophesies of an obscure madman named Surinim and what came to be called the Wedding of Light and Dark. 

The life of Surinim ran pretty much parallel with that of other lunatic prophets of his day. The product of an unnatural union, he was raised by indifferent relatives, was shockingly gifted in magic and sadly lacking in cerebral marbles. Violent and unpredictable explosions of magic punctuated his growing up. The family moved frequently. Upon reaching the age of majority, Surinim announced his intent to see the world. His bags were packed and hauled to the exit of the latest gods-foresaken hole by his excited keepers and the young man received a fond farewell before the wooden door was slammed in his face. 

Surinim wandered for years and not much is known about his life prior to his self-imposed imprisonment at the age of 106. 

The insane wizard had sealed himself in a crumbling keep, passing in and out of a seemingly trance like state. While in these raptures, Surinim cried strange and foreboding messages from his window high above the surrounding countryside; floods, famine, grisly deaths at the hands of roving ogre bands, your usual prophetic fare. The occasional wayfarer would happen upon the ragged oldster bellowing dire warnings from the sealed keep and report the ramblings to the less mobile members of their society. That the ravings of the mad man frequently came to pass did not escape the notice of the local officials and it wasn't long before scribes were posted in great numbers about the tower frantically scribbling down each word that poured from the old fool's lips be it prophesy, profanity or demands for fresh meat and bread. 

It was on a bitter, rainy midwinter day that Surinim's rambling took on a new, more urgent note. This prophecy spoke of the pre-damned union of Light and Dark. "For once Light be overtaken by Dark, all that dwells upon the earth will forever more be in shadow. He shall cover Her as the Moon covers the Sun and She shall bring forth an abomination. Dark will be reborn and Light shall be imprisoned in His form." 

This and more did the prophet utter prior to casting himself from his high window. Several unlucky scriveners, focused as they were on their task, failed to notice Surinim's sudden descent and so accompanied the mad wizard on his journey into eternity. 

Olivia had winnowed through the Hogwarts library attempting to locate anything pertaining to the prophecies of Surinim, but to little avail. Copies of this prophetic gibberish were rare, but there were hints in several Hogwarts tomes that some issues survived, hidden away in private collections. 

Desperate for information, Olivia had dispatched owls to several renowned book dealers who specialized in rare and hard to find writings. The results were not promising. Only two copies of the Prophesies of Surinim were known to exist. One copy was owned by the Malfoy Estate and was currently on loan to the Museum of Magical History in Dublin. The second known copy was in the personal library of one Vertius Dillard. 

With a groan Olivia buried her face in her hands. This was just too sweet. Let's see, who to ask, WHO to ask? Which of the two would be the most eager to assist? The right hand man of Olivia's demonic intended OR the son of the man she had banished to Azkaban?   
  


Olivia had entered Maxwell Dillard's chamber with a brisk, determined stride and settled herself uninvited into a cozy chintz chair. Thirty minutes later, the young woman was attempting to maintain control of that same determination. 

"Let me see if I am understanding you clearly," Maxwell Dillard said languidly. "There is a certain book you need and Daddy is, or should I say, was the sole possessor of the volume?" As he spoke, the young wizard lazily coiled a strand of luxuriant black hair around one well manicured finger. 

"Yep," Olivia answered. "That's about the whole truth of the matter." Well, she wasn't _technically_ lying. She had said 'about'. 

"Come now, Olivia. I may call you Olivia? I seem to recall that Lucius Malfoy owns a copy of the tome you desire. You and I are not what anyone would call friends. Why not inquire of Mr. Malfoy?" The lovely blue eyes studied Olivia closely, checking for any reaction to his question. 

Her features remained calm. 

"Maxwell, may I call you Maxwell?" Olivia inquired sweetly."You realize since that little incident with Draco my chances of gaining anything from Mr. Malfoy are decidedly slim. Now, I have asked you nicely. Would you fetch the book?" 

Dillard rose gracefully from his chair before the merrily burning fire. Pouring himself a goblet of wine, he returned to his seat, a satisfied smile curling about his unnaturally red lips. "Olivia, it simply amazes me that you would come a-begging to me, of all people. Please allow me to savor the moment before I give you my answer." Dillard ran fingers through his hair, sighing deeply. 

"Maxwell, you obviously don't know me as well as you would believe if you think I have 'come a-begging'. I have need of the book. You possess the book. You DO know where it is, don't you?" 

"Of course I do, you silly woman! I know the exact book you speak of. I have a question for you, however. Just call it curiosity on my part, but why do you want the Prophesies?" 

"That's really none of your business, Maxwell…" Olivia started. 

"Oh, but I beg to differ. It is after all, mine to loan." Dillard took a slow sip from his cup, icy blue eyes never leaving Olivia's face."Or not." 

Olivia huffed impatiently. She had known Maxwell would prove difficult, but she was running out of time. This farce had to end. 

"Ok Max," she paused, hating the irritation that revealed itself in her voice. "What do you want?" 

"Nothing you would be able to provide, I'm sure." Dillard smirked, tossing his hair back. 

Olivia's eyes narrowed. 

"I want to think this over for a while." Max began, then stopped."No, that's not quite true. I just want to have you squirm for a bit. I find it amusing to know that you need help from me. I am sure it must be as galling to you as it is delightful to me." He drained the last of his wine, giving Olivia a glittering, cold smile. "Come back tomorrow. We can chat a bit more." 

Olivia rose majestically, her face stony, her green eyes hard and determined. "No Max, I don't think so. You have the book. You will bring it to me now." 

Dillard laughed. "Or what? What will you do?" 

Olivia froze him with her smile. Tilting her head to one side, she regarded the now wary wizard before her. "What will I do? Why, burn your hair, of course. Accio wig!" 

Dillard howled in pain as the long, black wig was snatched from his head. The charms holding the enchanted hair to his scalp had not relaxed their hold willingly. A mist of lank hair dotted the the rapidly reddening scalp. Angry, raw patches appeared on Max's newly exposed skin, illustrating the magical design that had held the hair in place.   
  


Like a limp black rag, the wig flew into Olivia's outstretched hand. Stepping to the fire, Olivia eyed Dillard's alarmed expression with satisfaction. 

"I want that back right now!" Max roared, coming to his feet and making to advance. 

"Ah-ah-ah, Max. The conditioner you use makes this mop very slippery. You wouldn't want to frighten me. I just might drop it and….POOF! You know how quickly hair burns, not to mention the stench." Olivia grinned evilly as Max froze. 

His voice turned pleading, while his eyes began to water. "Olivia, you have no idea what you are doing." Max bleated, running one hand over his face. "I waited for years, YEARS, for that piece to be created. The cost alone…I mean…damn-it, Olivia! Give that back to me now!" 

"I suggest an exchange." Olivia stated firmly. "The book for the rug. What's it going to be? Of course, I could always come back tomorrow. Give you the time to really think it over…" Olivia let the sentence dangle. With a wicked gleam in her eyes the cunning witch wrinkled her nose, sniffing. "Do you smell smoke?" She inquired sweetly. 

Desperation washed over the bald wizard, dots of nervous perspiration breaking out over his face. Feverishly, he licked his lips, worried eyes lingering on the coal tresses dangling so dangerously close to the flames. He nodded. 

"All right, I will fetch the damn book!" Max thundered. "Now give me back the hairpiece." He reached out pleading hands. 

"Nope. Not so fast, Max. The book first. If you go by broom, I would say you could be back here in time for breakfast. You can join me in my chambers. I will even give your little fuzz-ball here a nice wash and set. How does that sound?" Olivia could be nasty when she wanted to and right now, she wanted to be very nasty. 

Dawn found Maxwell Dillard tapping urgently on Olivia's window, a heavy tome clutched to his chest. He curtly refused her offer of coffee and rolls, but snatched the enchanted wig from her hands and hurriedly flew off into the mists. 

Olivia poured herself a cup of rich hazelnut coffee, added a healthy dose of thick cream and settled herself down to read. 

Two hours later she was violently retching into the toilet, her heart-broken sobs echoing back from the bright white tiles surrounding her. 

]~[ ]~[ ]~[ ]~[ ]~[ ]~[ ]~[ ]~[ ]~[ ]~[ ]~[ ]~[ ]~[ ]~[ ]~[ ]~[ ]~[ ]~[ ]~[ ]~[ ]~[ ]~[ ]~[ ]~[ ]~[ ]~[ ]~[ ]~[ 

_Olivia plucked at the blankets shivering as icy air puckered the bare flesh of her arms and shoulders. The night had turned bitter cold and wind moaned at the window casement; the sound blending into Olivia's dream to become chanting, droning voices._

_Cold, tough hands snatched at Olivia and she cried out as the gown was brutally torn from her body. Forcing her eyes open the young witch took in her surroundings with growing horror. Tumbled walls of rough-cut stone oozed tear-like trails of moisture. Clumps of gray lichen dotted the damp surface in leperous patches while the reek of decay moved through the air. Torch-bearing figures robed in black weaved in a loose circle around the spot where Olivia cringed upon the stone floor, their voices joining in hideous chorus. Scrambling to her knees Olivia attempted to cover her nakedness in the loose curtain of her hair. The wind, dodging between the circling forms, ripped at the long brown tendrils wildly, meanly exposing her body to the night's eyes._   
  


_A low hiss cut across the chanting and Voldemort stepped into the wreath of torch-light. Light from the flames reflected off the slick black surface of his skin as he cast his robes from him and moved purposefully towards the naked woman crouched upon the stone. Screaming in horror Olivia lurched to her feet and attempted to force her way through the living barrier, only to be thrust back into the arms of the Dark Lord. Thin fingers wound their way into the tangle of Olivia's hair spinning her about until her breasts were pressed against the cold flesh of Voldemort's chest._   
  


_"Eternity begins tonight, my lady." The demon laughed before bringing his lipless mouth to Olivia's. She struggled to turn away, but cruel fingers snarled in her hair prevented any escape. Voldemort's other hand pressed into Olivia's lower spine arching her body painfully backwards as his tongue slicked along her neck and moved lower._   
  


_Olivia fought. As choking screams flew from her mouth, fists and feet battered at the corpse-like creature that held her. It was as if she pummeled upon iron. Blow after blow was rained down upon her attacker and struggle as she might, Olivia could not break free._   
  


_The chanting had ceased when the Demon Lord entered the circle and now the sound of his triumphant laughter rose up with the howling wind and wrapped itself around Olivia's screams. He released the thrashing woman, allowing her to crash painfully to the stones._   
  


_"Lift her!" Voldemort commanded and several of the robed figures stepped forward to clamp vise-like hands upon Olivia, raising her until she hung suspended between them, her thighs spread._   
  


_Olivia's intestines rolled and she renewed her struggles as she observed Voldemort drawing nearer, one hand obscenely stroking his erect flesh._   
  


_"No!"_

_The tortured bellow rang against the stones. Olivia lifted her horrified gaze from the decayed figure before her to see Severus straining against chains that bound him, helpless, to the far wall of the chamber. His narrow face was streaked with blood and he struggled futilely with the iron links. "Olivia!" The potions master's voice was thick with anguish. "Olivia, set me free! Release me!"_   
  


_Voldemort cackled evilly as he glanced back at the struggling wizard. "A Champion is not much use when he is kept tied, is he, milady? All the better for me!" And grabbing Olivia hips in a bruising embrace, Voldemort slammed himself into her tightness._   
  


_Olivia pinched her eyes shut as wave upon wave of agony tore through her body. It was not just the physical presence of this creature driving into her that brought on the pain, but the animal-like cries that arose from the black-haired wizard straining to save her. "Olivia, release me!" Snape howled desperately._   
  


_Release him? How can I help him now? Forgive me, Severus! Opening her eyes, Olivia fixed her gaze upon Severus, tears of pain and shame streaking her face._   
  


_Voldemort's fingers dug into the soft flesh of her waist, forcing Olivia's body closer as he pounded ruthlessly into her vagina. Leaning over her torso, his jaw hanging slack he worked his hands up her cringing body until they curved over her shoulders and there he held her as he continued his violation. Their faces were nearly touching and Olivia attempted to turn away, but was firmly held by her captors. She watched, horrified as his climax built, the face before her twisting with the exquisite pain. Slamming into her a final time, Voldemort threw back his head, crying out as pleasure surged through him. Before Olivia's terrified eyes a glittering blade slid into view and opened Voldemort's throat from ear to ear._

_Hot blood fanned out over Olivia's face and poured upon her breasts as the glittering red eyes dimmed and Voldemort's cries of release were choked off into wet sucking sounds. Bucking and screaming, Olivia felt the dead lord's flesh slide from her. Hands that had gripped her so painfully during the rape now gently lowered her until she crouched on all fours on the stone._   
  


_Olivia gasped as a grinding pain tore across her abdomen._

_"Noooooooooooooo!" She wailed, watching as her belly swelled. Fire raced along her skin as it stretched and tore. Wrapping her arms tightly about her expanding waist, Olivia attempted to hold back the horror growing within. Gagging on the pain, she raised her eyes one last time to Severus, but he hung limply from his chains, the black eyes now glassy in death._

_Blood sprayed from Olivia's lips as her belly exploded and Hell tumbled out upon the stones._

Olivia awoke gasping in fear, tears rolling down her cheeks. Wiping at the moisture with the corner of her sheet she squinted into the darkness, she was able to make out the luminous dial on her bedside clock. 

4:30! 

Oh my gods, Olivia moaned in her head. Another long, exausting day. 

********************************************************************** 

"Think she's sick or something?" 

"Perhaps we should wake her up." 

Olivia moaned as voices intruded on her much desired slumber. 

"She's drooling!" A partuculary cruel voice added. "Probably drunk!" 

"Shut your gob, Malfoy!" 

Harry Potter? Here in her chambers? Olivia forced her eyes open, realizing with a shudder that she had fallen asleep at her desk and was now surrounded by seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors. Feeling the sting of embarrassment rise on her skin, Olivia sat up in her chair and forced an expression of calm to her face. 

The ring of students burst into helpless laughter, though some had the grace to attempt concealing their mirth. 

"Miss McGonagall?" This from Miss Granger. "You have ink on your cheek, ma'am." 

"Oh dear! Do I really?" Olivia chuckled. "I am forced to concure with Mr. Malfoy in this instance. I drool in my sleep." 

Still chortling, the class moved to take their seats. Olivia allowed Hermione to remove the ink with a cleansing charm before the young Gryffindor joined her friends. 

Olivia regarded the class evenly, arms folded over her chest. "Mr. Malfoy is, however, relying on circumstantial evidence and spite in making his pronouncements regarding my soporific condition. Mr. Malfoy, with consistant and unerring skill, you have once again managed to miss the target!" She pinned Draco like a beetle to a board with her eyes. " Ten points from Slytherin for your slander." 

Silver eyes glared hatefully at Olivia from across the room. Turning to the board, she picked up a piece of chalk and began to place the day's lesson notes on the board. Over her shoulder Olivia spoke. "You will see me after class, Mr. Malfoy." 

"Yes ma'am." Malfoy responded, his voice cold. 

Two hours later, Draco sat alone in the room with Miss McGonagall. The rest of the class had tumbled noisily from the room, slamming the door behind them. 

Rising from behind her desk, Olivia approached the young man slouched casually in his desk, a look of bored disdain on his face. Sighing inwardly, Olivia perched on a desk opposite. 

"Draco, you and I have never gotten along. For some reason, you have gotten it into your head to not like me and your attitude carries over into your classwork." She paused as Malfoy rolled his eyes to the ceiling before letting them slide back to the slender figure across the aisle. Olivia felt her ire rising and she wanted nothing more than to pop the insolent teen on the back of the head. Biting back her anger, Olivia continued calmly. "Now, I can't make you like me. I can't make you respect me." 

Draco snorted and grinned evilly. 

"I can, however, make you display the necessary respect whenever you are in my presence." 

Draco pulled himself upright and regarded Olivia coldly. 

Ah! That got your attention, didn't it you little worm? She thought. 

"How do you intend to do that, Miss McGonagall?" Malfoy drawled. 

"Draco, have you ever been 'benched' ?" Olivia asked, a secret giggle bubbling in her chest at his alarmed expression. 

"You can't do that!" The angry teen yelled, rising to his feet. 

"Oh, but I can." Olivia countered, her eyes never leaving the trembling youth. "You see, I rarely open my mouth unless I can back up my words with hard evidence. I am referring to the Hogwarts Guidelines. Have you read them? Fascinating! I was glued to every word, believe me." Here Olivia slipped to her feet and walked quickly to her desk retrieving a slender volume bound in green leather. Opening the book to a previously marked page, she returned to Draco. 

"To be more specific, I am referring to the section in the guidelines outlining student participation in activities other than the academic course work offered here at Hogwarts. It would seem that the Board of Governors sets a pretty high standard of expectations for students who wish to engage in extracurricular activities. Grades, behavior, attitude...it's all here in black and white. Well, more off gray and cream, but you get the idea. Would you like to read it for yourself." Here Olivia offered the book to Draco who took it from her and began to read the page. 

"You see, Draco, I can have you 'benched' for each and every snarky little comment you bleat while in my class. I can also nail your Quidditch robes to that bench for insubordination, not to mention your lack of progress in this area of study." She watched as Malfoy closed the book and laid it on the desk top. 

His face twisted in anger as he raised gray eyes. "You would really love that now, wouldn't you? Pay me back a bit?" Draco spat. 

"Actually, no." Olivia replied. "From what I hear, you have the makings of an outstanding Seeker. I would not want you to waste your time on the bench when you could be honing your skills. Believe it or not, Draco, I don't lay in my bed at night plotting out ways to make you miserable. I spend my nights plotting out ways to make my classtime easier. For the remainder of the year all you have to do to stay on that broom is to show up in this room on time, hand in acceptable work and keep your mouth closed. Once you leave my presence, you can go back to hating me all you like; just don't let me get wind of it." 

Draco stepped into the aisle and moved close to Olivia. Leaning near her face he growled, "My father is on the Board of Governors, Miss McGonagall. He will not appreciate you threatening me in this manner." 

Holding firmly to the gray eyes before her, Olivia refused to be cowed by his nearness or size. "Your father does not concern me, Mr. Malfoy." She growled out between clenched teeth. 

"Oh, but he should concern you." Draco whispered. "He has taken a keen interest in you, Miss McGonagall." Olivia stiffened as the young man took up a wandering strand of her hair, letting it slide between his fingers. "Don't know why really. He usually prefers tall, busty whores." The smile that touched his lips was one of ice. 

"You will keep your distance, Mr. Malfoy." Olivia advised and watch in shocked satisfaction as Draco moved to a more respectful distance. He stared at his teacher in alarm before his well-school features resumed their habitual sneer. 

"Father has asked for an introduction when he arrives for the first Quidditch match of the season." 

"I look forward to it." Olivia responded evenly. 

"Really? We shall see, Miss McGonagall. Oh, while it is on my mind..." Here Malfoy reached into an inside pocket of his Slytherin robes. "Father asked that I give this to you. I fail to see the significance, but then it isn't my place." He stretched out his hand. Dangling from his finger tips was a filthy bit of wadded cloth. 

Olivia regarded the item curiously, then paled as recognition stung her painfully. Forcing her hands to respond, Olivia reached out and took the soiled hair band from Malfoy. Quirking her brow in what she hoped would appear to be bemusment rather than horror, Olivia quipped, "Most unusual gift. Did your father give you a message to go along with this ah... charming accessory?" 

"No he did not. I trust you understand the significance?" Draco watched Miss McGonagall closely, his gray eyes hooded. 

"Totally eludes me at the moment." Olivia managed to say as images of weeks ago tore through her memory. Besides Peter Pettigrew, there had been two other Death Eaters in the chamber with her and the foul Dark Lord. She had a brief image of a coldly handsome face framed in hair the color of captured moonlight. Hair much the color of ... 

Draco Malfoy's. 

Draco's voice penetrated the terror induced fog that seemed to fill the space in Olivia's head. 

"Perhaps you could inquire of Father when he visits this weekend." The sneering teen stated. 

"This weekend?" Olivia responded numbly. "Your father comes this weekend." 

"Yes. This Saturday to be percise. It IS the first Quidditch match of the season." Draco had inclined his head to peer intently at Olivia, catching and holding her eyes. "He never misses it." The teen said firmly. 

Nodding, Olivia turned and moving to her desk, dropped the hair band into a drawer. "Unfortunately, I have made plans for this weekend and will be away from the school. I will have to deny myself the honor of meeting your father this time around, Mr. Malfoy. I am sure he will understand." 

"Mmmm." Draco murmured. "I will be glad to make your excuses." 

"Please do." Olivia agreed. "Thank you." 

"Am I free to go, Miss McGonagall?" Draco inquired cooly, picking up his book bag. 

"Yes, you are free to leave. Remember what I have said, Mr. Malfoy. I stand by my word. I will have no more of your insolent behavior or inferior work in my class. Do we understand one another?" Olivia watched as the blond youth shouldered his bag, his eyes never wavering. 

"We understand one another perfectly." Malfoy informed her in a low voice that reminded her a bit of Severus. 

Olivia managed to remain on her feet and smiling slightly until the door had closed behind Draco, then she collapsed weak and trembling into her chair. 

*********************************************************************************************** 

Olivia entered the Great Hall through the rear entrance located behind the teacher's table. Already the massive room vibrated with the sounds of student voices. The rattle of silver on china poked at her frayed nerves and the aroma of the various foods caused her stomach to knot. It had been a long day, and it was far from over. Olivia had sent an invitation to Professor Snape asking that he join her after the evening meal. He had accepted promptly and Olivia had been sweating out the hours until she and the dark wizard would be alone. 

Of course they had been in each other's company on several occassions since their return to Hogwarts. Wednesday evenings had been set aside for the Dueling Club and thinking back on the past few weeks, Olivia regarded Wednesdays as the high point of her week. 

But tonight... 

They would be alone. 

Together. 

There was so much to discuss. Where to begin? What, if anything, should she leave unspoken? 

Olivia would have given anything for three fingers of Jack Daniels right about now. 

Making her way to the teacher's table, the slender witch gave a cheerful smile to Minerva and Headmaster Dumbledore before seating herself in her usual place beside the heavily robed Potions Master. A quick glance toward the Slytherin table assured her that Draco was present and currently holding court. 

"Professor Snape." Olivia said by way of greeting. 

"Miss McGonagall." 

As her goblet magically filled with water and a twist of lime Olivia glanced at the sharp profile of the man to her right. His thin lips were slightly pursed as he gently blew over the contents of his raised soupspoon. 

"Is it hot?" Olivia asked and then cursed herself for the obvious stupidity of the question. 

"Of course not. The aroma is so delightful I was moved to share it with all those present." His words and tone were cold but Olivia noticed the tiny quirk at the corner of his lips as he sipped the creamy broth. 

Snorting, Olivia helped herself to a platter of roast and vegetables, making sure she ladled on a generous helping of rich brown gravy. 

Snape watched as Olivia helped herself to the mountains of food. He had noticed her pallor over the past few days. Her cheeks usually glowed with vitality and good humor. Lately, she had appeared pale and wane. While this concerned him, he would not allow the beguiling woman at his side to see the depths of his solicitude. "Miss McGonagall, why do you insist on drowning your meal in that lubricant? It cannot possibly improve the flavor, nor your health." 

"Its called gravy, Professor Snape." Olivia ran her finger around the edge of her plate, wiping up a bit of the brown liquid that threatened to spill onto the white table covering. 

"A common euphemism for _grease_." Snape muttered darkly as Olivia sucked the liquid from her finger. His eyes lingered on the pink lips puckering around that lucky digit before rising to meet shadowed green eyes. He read the worry, the disquiet in her gaze before she turned with a small shrug. 

"Your grease is my gravy." She tossed back to Snape. 

The wizard watched in delight as a lovely blush rose from the collar of Olivia's robes and worked its way up her throat into her face. It was like watching a crystal goblet slowly fill with wine. 

"My _grease_?" he asked, the silky tones teasing and low. 

Olivia fidgeted with her fork. "You know what I mean… Now, let me eat." And the nervous witch applied herself to pushing her food about on her plate. 

Professor Snape contented himself by reading the Daily Prophet, casting occasional glances at Olivia. She made no real attempt at eating. Several times the laden fork would rise to her lips to hover a second before slowly returning to her plate. This concerned the Potions Master no small bit. Olivia usually attacked her plate like a starving beast. It is a good thing she runs as much as she does, Snape had often mused; else she would be the size of Hagrid. But tonight….it was clear something troubled her. 

Could she be concerned about their meeting for this evening? Was she frightened of him? Once more, the potions master noted her pale cheeks and bruised eyes and his unease increased. 

Folding his paper and laying it aside, Snape leaned as close as decently possible considering the number of eyes in the chamber and spoke softly. 

"Olivia, does the thought of meeting with me tonight so unnerve you that your typical embarrassing zeal for nourishment has flown?" 

Startled, Olivia turned to face him. 

"No, no!" She murmured softly. "It is not you. Its just that what I have to tell you might… well, I am concerned about what your reaction will be." Olivia watched as his face hardened and his eyes became veiled to her. 

Leaning back into his chair, Snape regarded Olivia coldly; his tone when he spoke, equally chilling. "You believe I may harm you in some way?" 

Once more Olivia gave an unlady-like snort, waving one hand in a dismissive gesture. "Good grief, Severus! I know you would never hurt me. It is just I have learned so much over the past few weeks and the telling of it…." Her attention drifted once more to the Slytherin side of the Great Hall in time to catch young Malfoy eyeing her intently. 

"I would much rather wait until we are alone before I go into details." Olivia muttered behind the rim of her goblet. 

Severus ceded to her wish for privacy and leaned back into his chair as Olivia continued to pick at her food. 

After a few moments of awkward silence, she spoke. 

"How many students will be trudging down to the dungeons following dinner tonight?" Olivia's obvious play at changing the subject prompted Snape to take pity on her, once more revealing to the dark wizard the depth of his regard. 

"Impossible as it may sound, I have not assigned detention to a single student. My time tonight is yours to command, milady." Severus dabbed his lips and neatly tucked his napkin beside his plate. A steaming cup of tea materialized at his elbow as the professor relaxed into his chair. Keeping an eye on the boistrious student body, Snape was able to observe Olivia's delighted grin from his perfreial vision. That they would soon be alone together caused Severus' heart to beat faster. 

Sparing the canny wizard a sideways peek, Olivia whispered, her words skipping across the white table covering like pixies. "Severus, if you tell me where you have stashed the bodies, I will help you dispose of them later tonight."   


"Madame, you wound me with your lack of faith in my ability to control my more-ah, shall we say, primitive impulses." The smile shining in his black eyes did not reach his lips but Olivia could hear it in the low, seductive tone of Severus' voice. 

"So," Olivia continued. "No students in detention; no students stuffed under the flagstones of your office. However did you manage this? Were the children simply more bidable today or did you dose the entire school population with a calming potion?" 

A healthy snort from the noble nose to her right answered her questions. 

"Miss McGonagall, you are looking at a wizard who is a master of control. The rein on my temper is gently, yet firmly held in my competant grip. Through sheer will power I was able to ignore infractions and blunders that, on any other day, would have earned the miscreants the full weight of my displeasure." The dark silk of his voice slid lower; became, if possible, even more carassing. "For you, I have denied myself the joy of cringing adolecent frames. For you, I have forgone my delight in eyes and mouths agape in stupified fear. For you, and the pleasure of your company, I have refrained from assigning detentions to students who, but for the grace of the gods, would have blown this castle to kingdom come." Here he paused to sip from his cup. Placing the empty container on the table, Severus glanced at Olivia from the corner of his piercing eyes. "All for you." 

For the first time that night Olivia turned to fully face the black-robed wizard, her green eyes filled with admiration and a bit of wonderment. "Severus, I am not teasing when I say how much I appreciate what you have endured. I can only hope it will be worth all that you have gone through." 

So do I, madame. Snape thought smugly, then added aloud. "You also owe me a box of quills. I shredded at least half a dozen before the final bell." 

Olivia's snort of laughter was buried behind her hand. 

Severus pushed his chair from the table, but paused before rising. "The students should be in their respective houses in an hour or so. I shall meet you in your chambers at 7:30" So saying, the professor rose and bidding the others at table a good evening, smoothly left the hall. 

Olivia's heart trembled in her chest. Risking another glance at the Slytherin table, she was pleased to notice Draco missing. Olivia knew that Severus needed to be warned about the threat lurking in his own house. She wondered how he would take the news. 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() 

Olivia's scalp hurt from the frequent changes in hair styles she had been attempting over the past hour. Frustrated, Olivia regarded her reflection, tapping the brush against her pursed lips. She was searching for something elegant, yet not cold; something alluring but not cheap. Something........ 

Damn! Damn! Damn! 

She finally brushed the lot into a soft twist, pulling enticing tendrils to float about her cheeks and lay temptingly along the nape of her neck. 

The loose gown of pale green floated about her like a wave on a summer sea. A froth of creamy lace demurely concealed the tops of her breasts and spilled from the sleeve cuffs in a soft foam. 

The house elves had been delighted to provide Olivia with a small, intimate tray for two. Select chocolates snuggled close to firm, ripe strawberries and if she wondered about the presence of the fruit so far out of season, Olivia kept it to herself. Several varieties of cheeses lay spread among thin, crisp wafers and a bottle of chilled white wine rested in the near-by stand. 

The faint chime from her clock was still sparkling in the air when a sharp _tap-tap_ sounded upon Olivia's door. Stepping briskly to the portal, Olivia pinched both cheeks to deepen their color before turning the latch. 

The figure of the potions master was captured inside the yellow slice of candlelight escaping Olivia's chamber. He was garbed in the same robes she had admired during that first dinner at Hogwarts. Familiarity with the garment did nothing to lessen Olivia's appreciation of it or its wearer. Sumptuous black flowed from Severus' broad shoulders, the rich fabric held in place by the same flame-eyed serpent that had stared at Olivia all those weeks ago. His face above the elegantly tied cravat appeared calm; his lips relaxed; his brow smooth and temperate. He had left his hair down and the black strands brushed along his olive cheeks before blending into the dark camouflage of his robes. 

Stepping backward, Olivia opened the door wider and indicated with one hand that Snape should enter. He did so without a sound. Midnight shadow momentarily eclipsed green fire as Severus passed into the room, his robes flaring out wide and snatching at the trailing hem of Olivia's gown. His scent lingered, teasing the anxious witch with its fascinating blend of lemons and rain washed glens. 

Severus stood beside one arm chair, his eyes moving over the contents of the trays before settling on the open bottle of wine. He turned his gaze to Olivia as she approached and lay a narrow hand upon his arm. With great effort, Olivia checked her desire to stroke that arm. 

"May I take your cloak, sir?" Olivia asked with a grin and felt her heart flip over when Severus gave her a slight grin of his own. 

_Goodness! He is beautiful!_ Olivia thought to herself as the wizard unclasp the serpent pin and allowed her to pull the heavy fabric from his shoulders. Turning, Olivia lay the cloak carefully over the back the chair and then froze as warm fingers skimmed over the tiny hairs on her nape. She sighed as heat flooded her body, forming a boiling pool deep in her belly. 

"Olivia." 

Severus' breath moved over the delicate shell of Olivia's ear, strands of his hair swaying against the exposed skin on her shoulder. "Olivia, if I may be so bold..." 

"Yes," she gasped, pleading. "Bold. Yes. Please." Thoughts of Draco, Brigit and Rosemarie's Baby flew from her mind as Severus' arms, sensuous velvet serpents, curled about Olivia's waist, squeezing, binding her to the firmness of his body. Angling her head back until it rested against Severus' check, Olivia groaned softly, feeling the moist heat of his lips pressed to the tender juncture of shoulder and neck. 

Bringing up her hands, Olivia folded them over his sinewy arms, pressing herself further into his embrace. She shivered violently as his tongue slicked liquid fire up the pale column of her neck before dancing along the edge of her ear. 

"Sweet." Severus purred against Olivia's skin. "So sweet." 

"I've missed you, Severus." Olivia confessed in a choked whisper. 

"Have you?" He breathed against her skin. "How much?" 

"Enough to cause me to ache with wanting you again." 

Olivia tilted her chin, offering greater access to the questing mouth gliding over her shoulders and neck. 

Supple hands now fanned out over Olivia's ribs, roaming upwards to curve neatly under her breasts. Flares of desire shot outward from where Severus played, spinning and leaping from nerve ending to nerve ending; lighting signal fires throughout Olivia's body until every cell was aware of the tender siege. 

"You ache?" The vibration of his words resonated through Olivia's spine straight to her heart. 

"Yes." Olivia had closed her eyes, leaning fully into his strong embrace. "Yes." It was barely a whisper. 

"Good." Severus pronounced, briskly setting Olivia away from him. Striding across the small space, he stood, arms folded, by the crackling fire. His expression was one of smug accomplishment. 

A bucket of ice water, a slap to the face, a flobberworm dropped down the back of her gown could not have startled Olivia more. Mouth agape, she stood staring dumbly at the floral pattern of the chairback. The still glistening trail of kisses captured the cool air of the chamber, heightening her sensation of abandonment. The shocked witch pressed palms to stinging cheeks, drawing in a trembling breath. 

"_GOOD?"_

_Did he say, "GOOD?"_

_He said, "GOOD."_

So, he was in one of THOSE moods. 

A wicked smile worked its way across Olivia's face while an equally wicked idea threw itself at the iron bars of its cage, demanding to be set free. 

Glancing saucily over her shoulder, Olivia tossed Severus her most dazzling smile. 

In her head the click of a lock was heard. 

Snape's superior expression slipped almost imperceptibly at the brilliant smile coming towards him from just meters away. His mind clicked into higher gear as he considered the calibre of the mind lurking behind that lovely face. He could testify to Olivia being his match when it came to mental excerises, and he hoped and prayed that whatever devilish delight she was plotting echoed the lascivious ruminations that had intruded upon his stoic calm for the last few days now. 

"So, Severus," Olivia began, her voice low, sultry. "How have you been?" Gliding toward Snape, Olivia allowed her hips to lead the way and her heart grinned evilly at the hungry flare that rose in his black eyes. 

"I?" Snape responded dryly. He didn't have any other choice. Olivia's slow stalk had stolen the spit from his mouth. "I have been..." Here Severus' eyes darted to the fire in the hearth before flying back to the fire in Olivia's eyes. 

"...aching." His usual facile glibness failed him. 

Like iron to a lode stone, Olivia was drawn to the body of the man before her. The time for games had ended. Teasing would cease. There was only the need to feel each other, to hear and speak words of love, tenderness, understanding. 

Severus crushed her hurtling body to him; locked his hungry arms about her trembling frame. He shuddered as her form melted to his, molding to fit each curve. Olivia's hands reached up into the silken flow of his hair, running her fingers along his scalp and pulled his face down to where her lips were waiting, eager and parted. 

Sanpe's sigh became a moan as Olivia's lips claimed his. She had never been the timid one when it came to displaying her regard for the dour professor and now Olivia lost herself in him and feasted completely on that which she had long desired.   
The taste of him filled her mouth as Severus swirled his tongue past her eager lips. Rising on tip-toe, Olivia tilted her head, allowing Severus better access as his lips left hers and slid down her cheek, along her jaw and finally to the tender spot below her ear. 

"Ahhh!" 

Olivia was unaware she had cried out until Severus pulled back, his hands fastened on either side of her flushed face. "Did I hurt you?" He whispered, concern clouding his eyes. 

"What?" Olivia attempted speech through the fog of lust that filled her brain. "Oh, no! You didn't hurt me. No." Hungerly she fastened her lips to his, nipping at the sensative roll of flesh; sucking the bottom lip into her mouth and gliding her tongue over its surface. 

Snape shivered as Olivia ravaged his mouth, her tongue dancing over his own and tickling wickedly at the roof of his mouth. Her small, slim hands played through his black hair and then moved quickly over his shoulders, under his arms to loop about his waist, hugging him tightly. Whatever animal had been released by his small taunting of Olivia was not about to be caged anytime soon. It tugged and nipped, licked and scratched at Severus until he felt he would plummet into madness. 

Heated hands roved with wild abandon over Olivia's slender frame. Pressing his hands down her sides, Severus paused briefly at Olivia's hips before continuing on to grip her buttocks. The round fullness of her tail filled his hands; he lifted and pressed her to him. The heavy growl that rumbled from his chest was echoed in Olivia's throaty purr as she wiggled her hips upon the ridge of flesh straining against Snape's trousers. Olivia pressed her face into hollow of Snape's throat, feeling the heat rising from his skin and the blood pulsing madly through his veins. His voice, when he spoke, was hoarse with passion, his breathing shallow. 

"Olivia, that night in London..." He faltered, unwilling to bear himself to anyone; but he needed to know. "That one night, I touched heaven. I want to touch it again." Snape's lids drifted close as Olivia's arms tightened fiercly about his waist. Swallowing, he continued. "You stated your affection for me. I need to know if you feel that way still." 

Pulling back enough to allow her to peer into the black depths of Severus' eyes, Olivia blessed him with a tender smile. 

"I told you, 'I love you' that night, Severus." Raising a hand, she gently stroked along his cheek, her thumb brushing over his passion swollen lips. "I loved you then." Here, Olivia kissed Snape's chin, her tongue flicking out to rasp over his skin. "I love you still. I will love you for always." She could feel him shudder against her body as her words penetrated his mind and heart, so Olivia was startled when Severus pulled from her embrace, holding her by the shoulders at arm's length. 

His features were stern when he addressed her. "Olivia, I realize you summoned me here tonight for a purpose, this-" He waved one hand between them both, "not being it." When Olivia made to speak, Snape silenced her with a look. "I must advise you, however, that since our return from London, the delights I experienced with you have not been far from my mind.The grip on my lust where you are concerned is teniuous at best, but tonight..." Releasing her, Snape raked a shaking hand through his hair. "Olivia, I know there are important issues you wish to share with me, but at this moment, to hell with Voldemort! Damn the rest of the world. I need you." 

Stepping forward, Olivia once more pressed herself to the potions masters hard length. Snape could feel the gentle swell of her breasts against his chest and the agonizing sweetness of her pelvis grating against him almost caused his knees to buckle. 

"It took you long enough, love." The sexy witch teased. "All that to say you would rather make love than talk." Laughter bubbled up from her lips as Olivia took his hand in hers. "I haven't got a problem with that. None what so ever." 

Snape smiled. 

Together they moved to Olivia's bedchamber skillfully shutting out the rest of the world.   
  
~~*~~ 

Later. 

Much later, Olivia sat cross-legged in the middle of her rumpled bed. Sipping from her goblet of chilled wine, she studied the much relaxed wizard who lay propped up on pillows, a plate of chocolates and strawberries resting on his chest. The heat of their love-making continued to tingle along her nerve endings; just as the odor of passionate sweat lingered on the air. The memory of their coupling brought a delicious shiver up Olivia's spine and caused Snape to flash a satisfied smirk in her direction. 

"What's with that look, sir?" Olivia demanded with a smile. "One would think you invented sex from that smug grin riding your face." 

Snape helped himself to a plump berry, washing it down with a drink from his own cup, before answering. "From your earlier cries, I would think you were of the same opinion." 

Olivia rolled her eyes. 

Stretching, Severus set his plate on the floor. Rolling towards Olivia, he deftly plucked the goblet from her fingers and placed it on the floor as well. 

"Miss McGonagall, I am not practiced in the ways of post-coital conversation, but isn't this the moment where you are supposed to say, 'Severus, we need to talk.'?" 

Olivia bravely held his eyes as she nodded in agreement. 

"Well?" Snape prompted crisply 

"Severus, do you remember the first time you saw me? Not at the station, but the very first time." Olivia twisted nervous fingers into the fringe of her dressing gown as she waited for Snape's response. 

Snape caught Olivia's anxious hands in one of his own. "I remember that moment very well. It was in the court room. I was being led in for the first time." Severus' face twisted in a bitter sneer. "You were all standing there looking like calves seperated from their mothers. I knew then that I was in serious trouble." 

Olivia blushed as she, too, recalled the callow team the Ministry had assembled to insure Severus Snape's imprisonment.   
"Well," she stammered. "Besides that, I mean. I want to know what your reaction was to me." 

Snape closed his eyes, attempting to retreive the scene from memory. When he opened them again, he found Olivia watching him intently. 

"I recall you looked frightened. And angry; yes very angry. I could feel it coming off of you as heat leaves a fire. For a brief second wondered what I had done to make you so mad." Severus barked an irritated laugh. "Here I was being led to the gallows and I was trying to figure out how to make you smile." 

"I know what you mean." Olivia whispered. "I felt the same way. Even as I believed you guilty of all those horrors, I wanted to comfort you." 

The two sat in silence for a moment before Olivia inquired. "Severus, what do you know about 'compellings'?" 

Snape frowned slightly at the question. "I may have slightly more knowledge than the average wizard in that area, but it is not expansive." Pausing, Severus pulled at each memory he possessed concerning the charm. "As I recall, there must be some natural attraction in place for the 'compelled' subject to respond properly. I would not, for example, be as eager to bed Minerva or Poppy, for I do not find them sexually alluring. You will NOT be sharing this information, will you?" Snape demanded in his best 'professor voice'. 

Despite the seriousness of the situation Olivia burst into laughter, wrapping her arms about Severus' neck before kissing him soundly on the mouth. She rested her forehead against Snape's. "So, you find me alluring?" 

"I find you maddening!" He ruffled her hair and pushed her down into the pillows. "Now why this question on compelling? Do you believe I am being compelled to love you? If so, than who is doing the compelling?" 

Snuggling her head into Snape's shoulder, Olivia trailed her hand over the silky hair on his chest. "Severus, Brigit needs a champion, someone to fight for her, or me. The champion will protect me and or Brigit with his life." Here Olivia paused, feeling Severus' chest muscles tense up under her fingers. "I think she has chosen you, Severus."   
  



	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28-Who's Compelling Who?**

**Usual disclaimers in place? Check!**   
**Title? Check!**   
**Snarky Potions Master sans clothing?**   
**Check!**   
**Plot? Check!**   
**Gratitude to Editor Ex-trodenaire?**   
**Check!**   
**Let's Go!**   
  


**Now why this question on compelling? Do you believe I am being espelled to favor you? If so, then who is doing the casting?"** **Snuggling her head into Snape's shoulder, Olivia trailed her hand over the silky hair on his chest. "Severus, Brigit needs champion, someone to fight for her, or me. The champion will protect me and or Brigit with his life." Here Olivia paused, feeling Severus' chest muscles tense up under her fingers. "I think she has chosen you, Severus."**

Snape was silent a moment, digesting Olivia's words and attempting to understand her seeming reluctance to him being by her side. "Does the possibility of my being this 'champion' disturb you in some way?" Severus inquired, turning his face away. The cautious wizard could feel the familiar tensing of his jaws, his teeth aligning themselves for their habitual grinding. 

"I would not see you endangered, Severus." Olivia whispered as she placed a tender kiss to his bare flesh. "Nor would I see you forced to do something that is against your nature." Olivia realized the mistake of her words the instant they left her lips. She drew breath, intending to apologize, to explain herself more clearly, but was interrupted by Snape's harsh voice. 

"What has brought you to the conclusion that I am being _forced against my nature_ to regard you with anything other than the usual customary consideration one person would have for another?" His tone was arctic. The wizard knew he was reverting to form, but could find no other way to protect his heart from the rejection he could feel growing like a winter storm. 

Olivia sighed and tried to hug the man by her side. His body tensed and he shrugged off her attempted embrace. Stung, Olivia rolled to her back and folded her hands over her stomach. 

"Severus, I have hurt you. For that I am profoundly sorry. I didn't mean to imply that you are incapable of caring for another person; the work you do for Uncle Albus, for the entire wizard community demonstrates the depths of your compassion. It's just." Here she paused, gathering her thoughts. "Well for one, you made it very clear after that night in the library that you didn't particularly care for my company. I have even seen you duck into doorways when you spied my approach. Admit it, you went out of your way to avoid me." Olivia raised her head to gaze at Snape but he kept his face turned from her. 

"I found you," he paused. "Irritating, yes." Snape supplied, then fell silent. 

"What changed?" Olivia purred, reaching out and giving his nipple a wicked pinch. The wizard beside her howled and slapped at her hand before rolling to his side to face her, eyes smoking. Olivia tensed but then reflected to herself, _at least he is looking at me_. 

"Nothing changed!" Severus snapped. "I also find you to be most annoying." 

"There! See? I irritate you! I annoy you! How could you possibly feel...anything for someone who gets under your skin as badly as I do?" 

_Simply because you have wormed your way under my skin and thoroughly into my heart,_ Severus acknowledged to himself. It surely wouldn't do to tell _her _this! Not when Olivia seemed hell bent on packing him off once more to the cold solitude of the dungeons. 

Olivia had been babbling as Snape pondered his rapidly altering love life. He caught up on her one sided conversation as she concluded with "...and if it wasn't for the fact that Voldemort's having me would cause the end of civilization as we know it, I wouldn't be a bit surprised if you didn't pack me off to him. With a considerable dowry, to boot!" 

Anger flashed through Severus and with a growl he rolled onto Olivia, pinning her beneath his weight. Gripping her slender wrist he roughly pressed her hand to his chest. 

"Tell me what you feel!" Snape demanded. 

Fighting against the pain in her wrist, Olivia tried not to flinch. Confused and hurting, she peered into the black eyes before her, attempting to fathom his meaning. Hesitantly, she answered. "Your heart. I feel your heart beating." 

"Correct madam!" Severus snapped, his eyes beginning to flare in anger. "Precisely! My **heart**! By your own words you admit to my possessing such an organ, just as any other man. It beats, thus performing its primary task in moving blood through my frame, again, just as any other man. Why should this heart not be capable of feeling love, desiring the same tender emotion in return..." Severus choked he words off, his black eyes searing Olivia with their heat. He released her hand and flopped over once more on his back. Olivia heard his final words, a harsh whisper, "just as any other man." 

Olivia lay quietly thinking as she attempted to rub the ache from her abused wrist. _Way to go, McGonagall! _ Olivia chided herself bitterly. _Here you are trying to protect the man you love and you end up doing more harm than Voldemort ever could. Severus never trusted the Dark Lord. He never loved him. Never opened himself up enough to let Voldemort break his heart._

_Like I just did._

_Like I just did._

Olivia shifted about until she was kneeling on the bed facing Severus. His eyes were open and fixed unblinkingly on the shadow dappled ceiling. He flinched away from her touch when she would have stroked his cheek, so Olivia picked up his hand, brushing her fingers along the long slender digits with their fine dusting of black hair. Bringing the unresponsive appendage to her lips, Olivia kissed each finger in turn then nestled it under her chin. 

"Severus, I have made a terrible mess of trying to explain this whole thing to you. I don't really understand it all myself." Drawing a deep breath, Olivia held it inside before releasing the air slowly from her lungs. "If you will just be patient with me I will attempt to make things a bit clearer. I want to tell you what I think you will be facing." She paused, thinking. " Then you will be better able to decide if I an truly worth your time and effort." 

And so Olivia began. She placidly told Severus of her birth, the auguries that had been read, the words of the many wise women who had attended the birth. In a detached voice Olivia explained how her own parents had feared her, what she one day would become. While Snape's very soul cringed with her story, his body remained still and silent, allowing Olivia the time she needed to unburden herself to him. She did not shed a single tear as she justified her parent's fears, how she absolved them of all blame and responsibility for her pain, when as a baby of only four, she was sent away from her home, never to return. 

The loneliness of her growing up years in the American school were glossed over quickly. Olivia had realized the error of displaying her powers at an early age and so kept to herself, feigning shyness to keep the other children at a distance. Briefly, Olivia described her hope that she would be allowed to join her adopted mother at Hogwarts, only to have that hope crushed time and time again. 

She spoke of her time in the bowels of London, the terrifying journey and the light that led her. While Severus lay silent, she relived the memory of the confrontation with Voldemort; the horrible memory of the corpse-like flesh pressed to her own. Olivia choked as she explained to the unmoving form on her bed the soul chilling possibility that _she_ would be the vessel through which the foul demon, Voldemort would be reborn. Only when, through a curtain of tears, she mentioned the _De Novo-Conceptius_ spell, did Olivia gain a response from her supine audience of one. 

"He said that my screams would be his birth cries, Severus. He is going to kill me when he is reborn, full grown and in total possession of both powers, his and Brigit's." Olivia doubled over, burying her face into her knees sobbing brokenly. "He is going to kill me, Severus!" 

So deep was her grieving Olivia did not register the bed shifting, nor did she notice when Snape pulled her, keening into his arms. It wasn't until he began to speak that Olivia understood that Severus held her, stroking her hair as he attempted to calm the storm of anguish rolling through her. 

"Olivia," He whispered into her hair. "Hush, hush." Gently rocking her now, the pressure from his arms growing stronger. 

"No, I will NOT hush!" Olivia hiccupped. "It's not fair! My life sucks and now I am going to die giving birth to the blackest evil the world has ever seen. I have every right to cry!" 

Severus had to bite back a laugh at her angry response. _Truly the little hellion!_ He thought fondly, tenderly, brushing her brow with his lips. "I stand corrected, my dear. You have a good cry and I will hold you while you get it all out of your system. Afterwards, you shall have a nice long soak and we will talk." 

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Olivia wailed. "I am a monster! My own parents gave me away. The only one who wants me is that damn Tom Riddle!" She spat his name from her mouth. "Or that little prat, Draco! Speaking of which..." 

"I want you, Olivia." Snape breathed into her ear and felt her stiffen. 

"Well, yea. But Brigit might be forcing you into this." She sniffed loudly, snuggling deeper into his grasp. 

"Olivia, bear in mind what I have told you concerning a 'compelling spell'. There must be an existing attraction for the spell to work. Without that, the spell could easily be pushed aside by someone as strong willed as myself." 

A tiny voice rose up from the swirl of hair beneath Snape's chin. "Are you truly attracted to me, Severus?" 

Cupping her chin in one hand, Severus lifted her face up. Gods, she was a sight! Tears and mucus were smeared over her red face, causing her hair to cling to it in clumps. Her green eyes were bloodshot and puffed up like bread dough. Like a small child, Olivia dragged her sleeve under her nose and Snape snorted in disgust. 

"Wait here." He ordered before rising from the bed to stalk naked across the room to where his clothing lay on a chair. He dug through the pockets and quickly located the items he sought. Returning to the bed, Snape wiped the tears from Olivia's cheeks before handing her the stack of handkerchiefs, demanding that she, "Blow." 

When she had done as commanded, Severus cupped one palm about the back of her head, nearly lifting Olivia from the bed with the force of his movement. His lips slanted over Olivia's in a kiss that staggered the young witch with its possessiveness.. Before she could formulate the order for her arms to slide about Severus' shoulders, he had released her, leaving her breathless and trembling on the bed. 

Bending, Severus recovered her goblet of wine. It had grown tepid during her story so strode into the sitting room to fetch the bottle. Topping off Olivia's cup, he chilled it with a spell before handing it to her. 

"Now milady, you will remain here in this bed and you will drink your wine like a good girl. It will calm you. Meanwhile, I will be drawing you a hot bath." Unmindful of the naked state of his body and Olivia's appraising eye, Snape moved into her bathroom and turned the taps on the tub. 

Sitting on the toilet lid, his chin resting on fisted hands, Snape reflected on Olivia's tale and her cock-eyed way of viewing herself. As the tub filled with lavender scented foam, the wizard remembered the painful memories Olivia had spilled out with her tears. Rubbing his palms over his face, Severus drew in a deep breath and pushed a lank strand of black hair behind one ear. 

"Silly chit!" The raven haired wizard snorted to himself. How could she possibly think herself unlovable? Yes, she was maddening, irritating, bossy and opinionated, but unlovable? 

Never. 

He had to admit he understood where she was coming from in the development of this erroneous conclusion. One had only to look at the experiences of her life to appreciate her perception Who was _he, _of all wizards to tell her she was being foolish in her thinking? Hadn't he wandered through the same labyrinth of despair and disillusionment himself? It struck Snape as terribly funny and damnably ironic that Olivia would be waiting for his decision on whether she was 'worthy of his time and effort'. 

Shutting off the taps, Severus returned to the bedroom to find Olivia sitting obediently in the center of the bed.Her eyes had lost some of the red but remained swollen. She still held her goblet and took a small sip as he crossed the room.Placing one knee upon the bed, Severus leaned over and took her free hand. 

"Your bath awaits, milady." 

Olivia smiled at his gallantry and allowed Severus to lead her into the bathroom where lavender scented steam hung heavily on the air.When Severus moved to take her robe Olivia turned and pulled his body to hers, whispering, "I would be honored if you would join me, sir." 

Quirking a jet brow, Severus turned on his heel and strode from the room. 

Olivia felt a burn of embarrassment move over her and she moved to shut and lock the door.With shaking hands she untied the belt of her robe, hanging the garment on a nearby hook before stepping down into the bath.She could feel tears once more filling her eyes as she sank below the bubbles floating upon the water's surface.Coming up a few seconds later, Olivia heard the door being kicked repeatedly as Severus called, "Olivia! Why have you locked the door?My hands are full, daft female!" 

Water and soap sloshed over the floor as Olivia sprang from the tub and flung the door wide.Severus stood at the portal. On one hand rested the remainder of the treats provided by the house elves and in the other, their unfinished bottle of wine with Snape's goblet overturned and balanced over the mouth.A scowl shadowed his features as he took in her dripping hair and the pool of water on the floor.Moving past her, he stepped gracefully down into the water, setting the tray and bottle on the wide rim of the tub.With an impatient flick of his wrist, Snape indicated that Olivia take his hand. Smiling, she complied and he assisted her steps into the steaming foam. 

Pouring himself a fresh drink, Severus mirrored Olivia's sparkling countenance with his trademark smirk, drawling, "You thought I had spurned your invitation."It was not a question. 

Olivia merely shrugged, the smile refusing to leave her face. "Sorry." 

"Sorry."Snape mimicked in a high, whiny voice."Olivia, you greatly underestimate your charms if you believe me capable of shrugging off the opportunity to sport naked with you in hot, soapy water.I would need to be forged of stronger steel than my current frame possesses."He took a long pull from his cup, his eyes fastened on Olivia.Setting the goblet aside, the canny wizard moved his hands under the water, locating Olivia's ankles and pulling her towards him. 

Olivia had to brace her hands behind her to prevent being pulled under all together as her slick buttocks glided over the ceramic surface; she could offer no defense when Severus quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled her wriggling into his lap, her arms penned to her side.She gasped as his manhood pressed hard against her mound, the heat of the water increasing the intensity of the contact. Severus hands moved in hungry circles over the sleek wetness of Olivia's back and his mouth drifted along her cheek; nipping at the delicate shell of her ear. 

"Olivia," he purred, causing a shiver to race along her spine, "I would deem it an honor to be your 'champion', your protector.Like a shield, would I come between you and all dangers and consider it my privilege to defend you, if you but grant me one request." 

Olivia pulled back so that she could peer fully into Severus' face.The steam condensed and trickled down his skin in rivulets resembling tears.Slipping her hands from where he had imprisoned them, Olivia cupped his cheeks in her palms, wiping the beaded moisture from his upper lip with a sweep of her thumbs. 

"Severus, I have nothing to offer that is worth you risking your safety, maybe your life.Ahh!"Olivia gasped, for Snape's thick shaft had jumped at her voice, her tender touch. 

"Again, you underestimate yourself, Olivia." Snape chuckled and watched Olivia's eyes grow wide, her lips form a perfect O of amazement as he tilted his hips backwards, allowing his arousal to glide into the soft cleft between her legs. 

Olivia rested her forearms upon Snape's shoulders, clenching the walls of her vagina as she slowly stroked upwards along his shaft. "Sex, Severus?Now you are the one underestimating your worth." This said, Olivia released her grip and decended just as slowly, her green eyes fixed on the Potions Master's face, which had become quite frozen while his black eyes threatened to roll backwards in their sockets. Clinching him tightly within her walls once more, Olivia commenced an agonizingly slow ascent. As she reached his peak, Severus filled his hands with her wet breasts, bringing first one pebbled, pink bud to his mouth and then the other. Olivia growled deep in her chest, tossing her hair over her shoulder and arching her back to press her shimmering breasts closer to his questing lips. 

Severus wrapped both arms about Olivia's waist, pressing kisses to her soapy stomach, working his way upwards again to the pale firm flesh that was so sweetly tipped he doubted Honeydukes had any confection to rival them. He pressed her tightly to him, feeling the air being squeezed from her lungs before he relaxed his arms. 

"Olivia, I might wince should your lovely pussy suddenly fuse itself shut and resemble nothing more than an armpit, but so long as I had the delight of your company," Snape ground his hips upward, pulling hard on a nipple that danced wantonly before his face. " the solace of your presence," he continued; the velvet of his voice dragging along Olivia's passion-drugged nerve endings, just as he dragged his lips over her flesh. "Then should I ever be content." Gripping Olivia's hips tightly, Severus brought her down forcefully along his throbbing shaft. He had felt her delight building with his words, the walls of her passage tightening around him as her pleasure grew and expanded. She had thought to lead him with her seductive movements, but it was she who spiraled out of control. 

Now he took over, steering her body with his hands and hips. Olivia twined her fingers around the Potion Master's neck, her eyes locked to his as she allowed him to impale her time and time again. Severus watched as the muscles of Olivia's face tightened, just as the muscles she clamped around his lunging penis increased their pressure. Throwing back her head, Olivia's mouth fell open as she gasped in the first throes of her climax. 

"Come for me, Olivia!" Severus whispered fiercely, driving into her heat. "Let me be the one," breaking off for he could feel his own climax building. Timing each of his words to the mighty ramming of his hips, Snape rasped out, "Let me be the _only_ one who can bring you here!" 

Olivia cried out, her voice echoing from the tiles, returning to meet their sisters as they were just setting out. Over and over Olivia called his name, _Severus!_, jolts of numbing pleasure racing into and through her body. Watching this woman riding the waves of her orgasm, feeling her walls trembling about his own flesh, carried Severus up and over the precipice. 

His climax hit hard, driving the air from his lungs in a roar of sheer joy and completeness. Brief flashs of light blinded him to Olivia's drooping frame, but his arms tightened instinctively about her body as she collapsed, limp upon his chest. He continued to ride out the sweet pain of release; his manhood unburdening itself into the receptive chamber of Olivia's womb. 

As clarity of thought returned, Severus focused long enough to place a tender kiss to the top of Olivia's head. He could feel the racing beat of her heart as she pressed herself to him. Her body still trembled; as did his. Snape's voice was foggy with passion when he finally managed to speak. The words were low, not even rebounding from the bathroom walls, so quietly were they offered. 

"Just give me this one assurance Olivia, that you will not abandon me. Grant me this one request and you will never have reason to doubt the depths of my affection or my desire to see you safe."   
  


************************************************************************************************ 

Olivia relaxed against Severus' chest drifting in a haze of peaceful contentment. The wizard's left arm rested along the tub's rim while his right circled Olivia's torso, his fingers nestling in the bend created by her neck and shoulder. Long brown trails of Olivia's hair floated on the foggy water, wrapping about the silent pair, tying them one to another. 

Like her hair, Olivia's mind floated quietly. And like those sable strands, her mind wrapped around the man who held her. The taciturn wizard had seized hold of her heart just as easily as his hands had earlier seized her hips, taking control from her; leaving her unable and unwilling to seek release. He had made no declaration of love during their fervent coupling; simply requesting that she not abandon him. 

Did he fear she would take leave of him once this horrific drama was played out? One could easily believe that Severus Snape feared nothing and no one, but as he had pointed out to her this evening, he was just like any other man in his needs. Perhaps, Olivia mused, he possessed the same fears. 

Abandon him? Never! Only death could pull her from him now. Death at the hands of Voldemort. 

Olivia's mind was snatched away from Severus and was forced to contemplate what could be done to thwart the schemings of the Dark Lord. The black prophesy offered in the babblings of Suriman gave little hope to Olivia. She had read over the book several times attempting to glean any useful information out of the numerous ramblings. Perhaps Severus could make some sense of it all. She decided to give him the volume and permit him put his considerable intellect to work on unraveling the mysteries it contained. 

There had to be a way to free them both from this nightmare! Running away and hiding was not an option. Why, she wasn't even safe here at Hogwarts now that.... 

"Draco!" Olivia gasped aloud. 

"Bloody hell!" The wizard behind her roared, pushing her from him. Water sloshed over the rim of the tub and sheeted over the floor. 

Wiping water from her eyes, Olivia sputtered. "Severus, listen to me! It's Draco! I meant to tell you earlier, but we got carried away and...well, he gave me something today." Standing, Olivia stepped from the tub and grabbed her robe from the hook. Without a backward glance she exited the bathroom, leaving the Potions Master to follow. 

Wrapping a towel about his hips, Severus entered Olivia's bedchamber to find the witch pulling a small wooden chest from her bureau. Scowling, Snape flung himself onto the bed as Olivia approached bringing the chest. The look on her face confused the wizard not a small bit. She was regarding the container as if it were something loathsome; almost as if it pained her hands just by touching the thing. Raising the lid, Olivia revealed a crumpled bundle of filthy material. "A gift," she whispered. "From Lucius Malfoy." 

Snape remained silent, giving Olivia the opportunity to formulate her words. Finally, she began. "When I left the flat that night, to run off the stress, I used this band to pull back my hair. I really hadn't given it too much thought; I mean, who worries about losing a scrunchie, right?" Her worried eyes sought Snape's face. "But I didn't lose this. It was taken from me. By Voldemort. He snatched it from my hair that night. Today, Draco Malfoy returned it to me. He said it was from his father." Her voice trembled over her last words and Snape could read the growing fear on her face. 

"He had to have been there that night, Severus; Lucius Malfoy could have been one of the Death Eaters that chased me down the corridor as I ran back to the tunnels." Olivia picked up the wad of material, eyeing it balefully. "I suppose this is his way of letting me know he is out there. Perhaps Mr. Malfoy is attempting to frighten me." 

Sighing, she returned the hair band to its nest. "Well, score one for Mr. Malfoy." Turning her eyes to Snape, Olivia thought to find shock or alarm. There was neither. He merely sat on the bed. "Well?" The frustrated witch inquired sharply. 

Snape continued to watch Olivia, a bland expression on his face. When the wizard offered no shout of alarm, no comment on the absurdity of the notion; hell, he didn't even blink, Olivia exploded. 

"What? Nothing to say? Have you been struck dumb by this announcement? The man KNOWS I am here!" She railed at him, waving her arms wide to indicate the whole of the school. "And not only does he know where I can be found, you can bet your britches he has gone and spilled it all to my **fiancee**!" Snapping the chest lid closed with enough force to split the wooden top, Olivia continued to glare at the silent figure. "If Voldemort knows about me he..." Her eyes flew wide. " On god, Severus! He knows you know and now he knows that you probably knew before the trial and if not then you damn sure know now what Malfoy knows-" Breaking off from her babbling, she grabbed the wizard by his upper arm. "Voldemort will know you betrayed him. Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!" 

To Snape's annoyance, the frightened witch began dashing about the room, ripping open cupboards and pulling out drawers. She would toss garments upon the bed and return for more. After her third trip Olivia noticed that Snape still lounging on the bed. At his scowl, Olivia tossed the garments on the bed and demanded, "What!?"   
  


"Olivia," he drawled. " Voldemort is indeed aware of your presence here at the school. I informed him shortly after our return from London." Snape crossed one ankle over the other then reached down to fastidiously tug at his terry-cloth covering. 

Olivia's jaw hung wide for a moment before both her mouth and eyes began to draw up tight and narrow. Severus could feel the rising anger sending hot ripples into the cool air of the chamber. 

"You informed him shortly after our return from London?" Olivia hissed the words verbatim. "You neglected to inform me, however! Was there any particular reason I was left out of the loop?" 

"I did not feel it was necessary at the time to involve you in the matter." Snape shrugged nonchalantly, heating Olivia's anger up a degree. "As it is, the deed has been accomplished, therefore I see no cause for further concern." 

"No cause for further…" Olivia words were wiped away by her bark of angry laughter. "You arrogant, thoughtless man." She gave a rueful shake of her head. The pile of robes and gowns rose to flap angrily back to their appropriate compartments. Chiffarobe doors and bureau drawers slammed explosively Snape watched, masking his amazement at Olivia's casual use of wandless magic. The wily Potions Master knew he would have to proceed carefully. All too well he recalled his own painful flight across a forest clearing at Olivia's hand. 

As scraps of under things settled in their respective places Olivia stomped to the bathroom. The lounging wizard could hear the vigorous swabbing she applied to her teeth and the painful squeak from the faucet as she gave it a vicious twist. 

Stomping back into the bedroom, the fuming witch proceeded around the foot of the bed. Without removing her robe, Olivia snatched the covers back and threw herself upon the firm surface. With much thrashing and snorting, she settled herself as far from Snape as possible while still remaining on the bed. Deep grunts accompanied the furious pounding Olivia applied to her pillow. Just as Snape was sure the pillow would burst, Olivia ceased her assault, slamming her head down and jerking the blankets up to her ears. 

Wizard and witch lay in the sucking silence. The wind had picked up with the setting of the sun and could now be heard racing about the turrets and rattling at the windowpanes. Even the formally merry fire burned with a more subdued energy as if it wished to avoid the notice of the pair on the bed. 

When he felt she had stewed long enough, the snarky wizard snaked a hand beneath the covers and it swiftly slithered through a gap in Olivia's robe. Giving her nipple a sharp tweak, Severus was rewarded with an outraged squeal and a sharp slap to the back of his retreating hand. "Tit for tat, madam." Snape intoned in a wicked voice. 

Olivia did not respond save for hiking the blankets up higher. Snape could feel the chill seeping across the sheets; the cold front moving ahead of the winter squall. 

He opted for a more subtle approach. 

"You are angry." 

Olivia spun over bringing her pillow with her. It made contact with Snape's face with enough force to sting. 

"No, I am royally PISSED OFF!" Olivia yelled, slamming the pillow down once more on Snape's shocked face. Before she could cock back for another blow, Olivia found the pillow snatched from her hands and flung to the far side of the room. Without breaking momentum she threw herself upon the wizard and began to pummel him with her fists all the while snapping out curses upon his ancestors and predicting painful and lasting consequences for his present actions. 

Snape attempted to subdue the thrashing, hissing woman. Damn, it was like trying to shove a cat into a pail of ice water! She seemed to have suddenly gained possession of twice the normal allotment of hands and feet. It was only when he barely escaped her snapping teeth that the struggling wizard began to fight in earnest. 

Dodging her flying fists, Snape sprang from the bed. Grabbing the corner of the fitted sheet, he snatched it from its moorings. As Olivia moved to follow she found herself facing a wall of white that quickly wrapped itself around her, binding her arms uncomfortably across her chest. The wizard moved swiftly, flipping the wriggling figure over and over until he was certain of the binding. When Snape was finished, he was breathing hard and Olivia's body resembled a large, thrashing cocoon. 

Striding to the bathroom Snape retrieved his wine glass from the floor. Pouring himself a healthy portion, Snape returned to the bed. Sipping the refreshing beverage, the winded wizard warily eyed the bundle twisting and yelling on the bed. As the heaving mass rolled over, Snape spotted his target and laid his palm with considerable force across Olivia's backside.   


Olivia screamed in rage; her bucking and tossing increasing in their vigor. Losing patience, Snape placed his wine on the bed side table and wrapped himself around Olivia's mummified form. "Lay still, woman!" He roared at her shrouded head. "I shall tell you all, but not whilst you are laying about with fists and teeth. You will remain securely bound until I am finished. At that time, if you behave yourself, I shall set you free." Laying on his side, Snape pulled the struggling bundle to him, shackling his arms and legs firmly about Olivia's body. He could hear her rapid breathing, even through the layers of sheeting and could easily picture the fury on her face at her predicament. 

"Olivia, calm. Be still and listen to what I have to say." Snape hoped she could not hear the smile in his voice for he was surely enjoying himself at this moment. He held her as she quieted and her movements lost their frantic quality. Her muffled voice rose up by his ear. 

"Ok. But you had better make it good." 

Snape kissed the white fabric by his cheek. "That's a good girl." Then smiled when he felt her tremble in anger. "I was being neither arrogant nor thoughtless when I did not inform you of my conversation with the Dark One." He stopped, gathering his thoughts, wondering how much of himself he should reveal. Taking a breath and snuggling her tighter, he continued. "It was not only for your protection that I revealed your location, but mine as well. While my life has been less than enjoyable, it is mine and therefore desirable." As he spoke, Snape's hand moved slowly over the cotton binding. "Due to the publicity garnered by my trial it would be a matter of time before Death Eaters were knocking on the doors of the school seeking you, not to mention my head on a plate. I had to take steps to circumvent the unraveling of a personae developed over years of espionage while shielding you at the same time." His warm hand had reached the goal of its journey and began to stroke the firm roundness of her abused posterior. 

While he rubbed Olivia's tender flesh Snape continued, his voice wrapping about Olivia's mind as securely as the sheet bound her body. "I informed Voldemort that I had no clue to your identity prior to that final gathering. That I avoided you at all costs because I found you tiresome and dull." The body that had started to relax tensed slightly in its wrappings. "I was finally able to convince him that his cause was best served if you remained at Hogwarts until the time for the ceremony. He is still unsure about the correct date and is most vexed with those wizards commissioned with discovering the exact time for the act to take place." 

"He trusts you then, Severus?" Olivia's muffled voice rose up the the layers of cotton. 

"Voldemort trusts no one." The Potions Master snorted. "Yet in this, he has no choice. I can not spirit you away from under Dumbledore's hand because of the wards placed upon the castle, however I can keep an eye on you," He patted her rump fondly. "And a hand, for that matter." As she stiffened, Snape laughed. "It would seem that your Lady is not the only one desiring my protection for you. According to Voldemort, I am to remove all possible suitors from your path. I am to woo you, beguile you and divert your heart from any likely champions that may ride up over the horizon." 

"You could have told me sooner." Olivia spouted. "Do you know how frightened I have been the past few weeks? You could have put my mind at ease." 

"That is the last thing I wanted to do, Olivia. You would have altered your behaviors, your reactions to situations would have been colored by your knowledge of my protection and Voldemort's ignorance of our bond." 

The bundle beneath his hands began to squirm and Olivia whined, "Give me some credit here, Snape. I am not a child and I don't appreciate being treated as one. Let me up, please. We really should tell Uncle Albus about this. He will have something to add to your plans, I'm sure." 

Snape swallowed his rising laughter and tightening his grip, spoke lowly. "Albus was made aware of the situation the moment I returned from Voldemort's lair." 

The cotton shrouded frame became rigid. "You told Uncle Albus?" Olivia's voice carried a chill that could be felt even through her many layers. "Let me up! Let me up right now, Snape!" Olivia began struggling in earnest. 

The professor sighed but maintained his hold on the squirming bundle. "Olivia, it is late. Let us sleep, rest. We can continue this conversation in the morning when our heads are clearer. For now, it is time to sleep." Snuggling close to her body, Snape made to settle himself in for the night. 

"You are INSANE!" Olivia shrieked from the sheets. "Get out! Get out of my bed you sorry, low-down excuse for a man."   
Snape was sure that Olivia was spinning within her cocoon, so violent were her movements. Her voice rose in pitch as she continued to rain abuse down on his black head. 

"You vile, black-hearted, secret-keeping devil! You are most certainly NOT sleeping in my bed tonight! Now, release me at once! And if you think you are going to be touching me after this, you've got another think coming! I hope you enjoyed yourself tonight, buster, because from now on this body is off limits!" She attempted to punch him through the fabric and growled in frustration when she failed. 

It was too rich for Snape's blood and he began to laugh. A rich deep baritone laugh flowed from his chest, shaking the bed in its intensity. At any other time, Olivia would have paid money to hear such a lovely sound coming from Severus Snape. 

But now... 

Now, it really made her angry. 

Snape became aware of his danger when the first rolling grumble rose up from the binding cloth. It sounded at first like the droning of angry bees, but then shifted and morphed into a rumbling, menacing growl. The body within the white wrappings began to alter as well; shrinking, shifting about, becoming more compact. When the sound of shredding cloth reached his ears, the wizard decided that retreat was in order and leaped from the bed. Dragging the heavy coverings over the thrashing, hissing thing on the bed, Snape scooped his clothing from the chair near the door and dashed into the sitting room. 

Damn! Damn! He cursed as he spotted the cold grate. Fishing through the many pockets for his wand, Snape kept a wary ear tuned to the ripping and snarling boiling out of the next room. 

"_Incendio!" _The wizard cried and the logs exploded into flame. The naked wizard nimbly vaulted the low back of Olivia's settee and ran his hand over the mantle piece. His fumbling fingers located the small container of floo powder just as Olivia sprang into the room, her green eyes flashing and her muzzle raised tasting the air. Spying the naked wizard before the fireplace, the tawny cat screamed and launched herself at her prey. 

"_Impedimenta!"_ Snape cried. As Olivia's body slowed slightly, the wizard cast the powder upon the flames and yelled, "My chambers!" Throwing himself into the fire, he disappeared, to immediately reappear rolling hard on the cold stones of his dungeon home. With reflexes born from years of survival training, Snape pointed his wand and immediately doused the flames. Panting and moaning, the naked wizard dropped his head to the floor.   


**Our Potions Master is a spry one, isn't he? I sure would have given him a full 10 points for the jump alone, not to mention risking his family ahem, jewels in the flames!! Go! Severus, go!**

**My thanks to my lovely Editor, The UnknownCritic. Her help and words of encouragment have spurred me on.**

**Love you all.**

**gotsnape**   
  
  
  



	29. Revenge is a dish best served sizzlin'

**Chapter 29-**   
  
  


**The author waves her wand, uttering the anti-litigation charm. *POOF * As the smoke clears, these words appear upon the chamber walls: JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter universe and all the characters from the original books. I come n peace, mean no harm, am making no money, but I am making friends. I promise to play nice, clean up my mess and practice safe hex at all times. Just don't sue me!!**

The ferocious lynx stormed around the chamber toppling tables, slashing at the heavy brocade drapes and ripping viciously at the floral upholstery covering the chairs. When her anger had finally cooled, the room was littered with torn cloth and scattered piles of stuffing. Picking her way gingerly amongst the pieces of shattered porcelain and splintered wood, the panting cat regarded the destruction with a satisfied gleam in her green eyes. Before putting her rump on the floor, the tawny animal checked for sharp objects. She rested on her haunches just as a silvery-blue light emanated from the compact body. With a silent flare, like an exploding star, the cat vanished leaving Olivia kneeling on the floor. 

The witch wiped tangles of brown hair from her face and pulled at the robe that was twisted uncomfortably around her body. The exertions of the evening had taken their toll on Olivia and she made no attempt to stifle a massive yawn as she pushed herself to her feet. A sharp **pop **startled her and she stumbled slightly as she whirled about.   
  


A skinny house elf clad in a gleaming Hogwarts tea towel stood looking around at the destruction, eyes and mouth wide. The inspection complete, the elf turned saucer like eyes on Olivia.   
  


"I is being Penny, miss. I is wondering if you is wanting we's to ah…" the elf gave the room another quick glance. "Pick up a bit?" Penny regarded Olivia with polite curiosity; skinny hands folded before her bony chest almost in an attitude of prayer.   
  


Olivia sent the creature a smile of pure sunshine causing Penny to tremble with ill concealed joy. "I am not the best housekeeper even on a good day, Penny." Olivia stated sweetly. "So yes, tidy up a bit, please." Turning, Olivia picked her way through the debris field to the bedroom door.   
  


"Yes, thank you, miss!" Penny called happily. "I is being returning with a crew. We us being mouse quiet, we is." The elf promised.   
  


" No, thank YOU, Penny." Olivia returned. "I am going to bed now. Good night." Olivia wiggled her fingers in farewell as she quietly closed the chamber door.   
  


In the sitting room Penny vanished and instantly returned, surrounded by a half dozen of her kin. In seconds the house elves had set to work. And they were mouse quiet.   
  


Olivia regarded the fading pink of Snape's handprint on her rounded bottom. He hit me! She snarled angrily to herself. He actually hit me! That snarky wizard may think he was being playful, but I will NOT be struck. But even as Olivia frowned over her shoulder at her injured buttocks, she felt the anger leeching out of her heart and mind. "Nooooooooooo!" She wailed. 

"This in NOT fair! I want t stay angry, damn it!" Even as the words left her lips Olivia found her attention wandering from te fact her bum had been abused to the fact that same bum was very, very white.   
  


Frowning, Olivia dropped the hem of her robe and turning, faced the mirror full on. The tie slid easily through her fingers and Olivia allowed the robe to part. Her skin, while never Malibu-Barbie brown, did take on a pleasing nutty tone during the summer months. Not that she would ever tell Minerva, but Olivia quite frequently sunbathed nude, basking in the heat like a cat. But with Halloween fast approaching, Olivia's tan had been almost erased by a heavy workload that sucked up her time and concealing robes that covered from shoulder to shoe top.   
  


Olivia ran her hands over the swell of her breasts and down her abdomen. "Good grief," She huffed. "I am almost transparent!" Blue veins crisscrossed under the cream of Olivia's breasts and over her chest. In the slender span of the her throat, the carotid artery could be easily seen. "I wonder if I could transfigure the sofa into a tanning bed?" She asked her frowning reflection.   
  


"It will just give your wrinkles, dear." The mirror observed in a tired voice. "As will late nights."   
  


"True, I suppose." Olivia admitted to her reflection. Reaching inside for the roots of her ire, Olivia was unsurprised and a bit disappointed to find…   
  


…nothing.   
  


Nothing! After all that black hearted…! Nope, nothing. Empty. No rage. No anger. She couldn't even detect the slightest indication of being miffed. Her heart refused to harbor discontent with another.   
  


_Ok_, Olivia told herself as she moved from the bathroom towards what remained of her bed, _I will forgive but I sure as hell_ _won't forget! I can hang on to that much of myself. He will never pull THAT one on me again._ Olivia gave a tired wave of her hand and the bed quickly reassembled itself. She sprawled over the mattress, pulling the covers to her chin. Severus' scent clung to the pillows and sheets, warm and musky. She buried her nose in the fabric, inhaling deeply. Goodness, but she loved that man. Dry, acerbic, arrogant; he was all these things and more. Yet he could have his tender moments. Olivia snorted, fisting the pillow tightly. Yes, tender with more than a dash of obnoxious thrown in for flavor.   
  


Sighing, Olivia doused the candles with a thought and drifted into sleep, Severus' pillow pressed tightly to her chest.   
  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
  


Professor Snape took a lingering pull on his first cup of the day, the strong aroma of fresh coffee seeping into his nostrils. The rich blend was stout, brewed to perfection and hot as sin; just the way he liked it. Taking a seat behind his desk, the wizard pulled the dragon hide daybook to him and opened it to the appropriate date. Good, Snape grunted in satisfaction. No bothersome staff meetings scheduled for the day. Potions with first year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaw, a short break before lunch, a one hour planning period and then Advanced potions with seventh year Gryffindor and Slytherin. Not a bad day. That is if someone didn't manage to blow up something or cause the growth of an unnecessary appendage.   
  


The Dueling Club was set to meet again this evening. Ah, but Severus had begun to enjoy those Wednesday night gatherings. Even knowing he would be up to his black locks in over zealous teenagers armed with wands and not much in the way of intelligence could dampen the potions instructor's weekly anticipation of spending time with Olivia McGonagall. And if all went as he planned, tonight would be one for the books. Snape's gaze rose to the delicate amethyst vial sitting near the blotter on his desk. The week fingers of morning sun that managed to find their way through the years of grime covering the upper level windows fell upon the etched surface of the container. The purple crystal sparkled wickedly, mirroring the spark in Snape's eye as he pondered the small vial's contents and the likely outcome of its use.   
  


Returning to his daybook, Snape noticed a small notation near the bottom of the page: _Mtng: D. Malfoy aft. Dnr._

Damn, but he had almost forgotten the boy and his request for a talk! Well, Snape admitted, it shouldn't take too long to hear Draco out. After all, they did have the excuse of the Dueling Club for wrapping up rather quickly. Relaxing back into the soft leather of his chair, both hands cradling the steaming mug, Snape allowed his thoughts to wander to the troublesome younger Malfoy and the possible reasons he had for requesting a meeting with his Head of House. The young man was doing fairly well in all subjects, so it would not be a discussion of grades. There had been no further episodes of idiocy since Olivia had relieved the young Slytherin of his wand not to mention his robes. Madam Pomfrey had not descended upon the dungeons and their Master blowing up dust about unwed Slytherin mothers-to-be, or any mothers-to-be for that matter.   
  
  
  


The moody instructor had a terrible foreboding about the meeting with Draco, especially after Olivia's revelation of last night. That Lucius had entrusted his son with the chore of contacting Miss McGonagall bothered Snape deeply for it meant that Draco was probably drawing nearer to making a pledge of loyalty to Voldemort; taking the brand of the Death Eaters as had his father.   
  


As had Severus Snape.   
  


Damn, what a bloody rotten role model HE had turned out to be.   
  


Perhaps tonight he would be able to pry into young Mr. Maloy's thoughts, learn more of his intentions. Snape would not be revealing his knowledge of the hair band however. Too soon to play that card. Best to keep it tucked high up his black sleeve for the time being.   
  


Rising Snape drained the last of his coffee and picking up the vial, smiled evilly as he dropped it into a pocket. Moving to the door of his chambers, the lanky wizard _Accio'ed_ his wand and cloak to him. Both items streaked into the room, the wand snapping into the master's hand even as the heavy cloak settled itself upon his broad shoulders.   
  


Stepping into the gloom of the dungeon, Snape locked and warded his chamber door. In a swirl of black, the Potions Master set off for the upper floors, his long legs eating up the distance.   
  


Very few staff members were out at the early hour and the swiftly moving instructor knew that the students wouldn't begin the morning rush to the feeding troughs for at least another half an hour. That would give him ample time to arrive at the site of ambush and set his trap.   
  


Pausing outside Olivia's chamber door, Snape laid the slender fingers of his right hand upon the wood. He murmured a listening spell and grinned slightly as he heard sounds of Olivia shifting about her room. Perfect! She was still inside! The little witch had the appetite of a manticore and never missed a meal if it could be helped. Well, Snape thought to himself in wicked glee, she will have more on her cunning little brain that eggs and sausages this morning.   
  


Slinking down the corridor, the wily professor ran his fingers lightly along the stone wall, feeling for the spot where he would, ah! Locating the concealed niche he spoke the words that allowed him to step within the camouflaging glamore. From where he now hid, Snape could see all that passed in the corridor while he, himself, would remain unnoticed. His view of the outside was slightly obscured by the spell so that it appeared to the wizard he observed through a stone patterned veil.   
  


Several moments passed before Snape was able to hear the castle stirring around him. Doors opening and closing; students calling to one another in ways that would have cost then dearly in points had the Potions Master not been other wise occupied. 

The slam of a door and rapidly moving feet caused Snape to press himself to the wall so that he could peer down the sun filled corridor. It was only Flitwick. The charms professor bustled by quickly, unaware of his hidden observer.   
  


The minutes ticked by and Snape waited with the patience of a trapdoor spider, sure of the genius of his plan.   
  


Olivia exited her chamber, locking and double warding the door. Taking up the pen that dangled from the miniature dry erase board fastened to her door, Olivia wrote, _Off to breakfast!_ Capping the pen, she gripped her briefcase by the handle and set off for the Great Hall.   
  


Her thoughts were on the enigmatic Potions Master. Severus' flight from her chambers the evening before still brought a bubble of laughter to her throat. His well-proportioned bum disappearing into the fireplace was a sight she would not soon forget. Oh but he was a slippery, sly piece of work, Olivia acknowledged. She hated how he kept things from her; as if he equated ignorance with safety. Olivia was honest enough to admit to herself that she had tried the very same ploy; withholding information from Severus in the hopes of keeping him secure here at Hogwarts. With her heels clicking pleasantly along the stone flags, Olivia vowed that in the future she would be nothing but honest with her black haired lover.   
  


A hand of iron clamped firmly over Olivia's nose and mouth while a strong arm manacled itself about her waist, lifting her from the floor. Olivia felt herself being snatched backward and instinctively sank her teeth into the flesh before her face. She was rewarded with a hiss from her assailant, causing her to apply more pressure.   
  


"Bloody hell, Olivia! What are you about, biting me this way? Damn it woman, you've drawn blood!" Severus' voice rushed over Olivia's shoulder and she relaxed her jaws. Snatching his hand from her mouth, Severus examined the damage while holding the stunned witch pressed tightly to him with the other arm.   
  


Olivia relaxed against Snape's chest, gasping, "You scared me, you dolt! I am going to develop some very serious nervous twitches because of you. Here, let me see!" Olivia grabbed Snape by his black clad wrist, pulling the hand down into the watery sunlight filtering through the shielding glamore. "You big baby, it is no more than a scratch." She informed the wizard and smiled at his irritated grunt of disbelief. "What do you mean grabbing me like that? I almost wet myself."   
  


"Madam, your inability to control your bladder is a matter best taken up with Poppy. I, well I have more pressing concerns."   
  


"As do I." Olivia retorted, trying to pry his arm from about her waist. "I am starving. I want my breakfast. Your hand did nothing but whet my appetite." Only to gasp in surprised pain when Severus tightened his grip. The hand she had bitten moved between her breasts and slithered over her throat, his palm coming to rest against her jaw, the calloused pad of his thumb lightly stroking her lips. She resisted the trembling that moved through her as the wizard clasping her snarled softly.   
  


"It is of appetites I wish to speak. Namely mine!" Snape's breath moved sweet and hot over Olivia's ear and down the bare flesh of her throat. From where he stood, the wizard could see the delicate thread of her pulse racing under the pale skin. "You dared threaten me last night, Olivia." When she would have drawn a breath to speak, he clutched her tighter, warning her without words to remain silent. "You see Olivia," he purred dangerously. "You have whetted MY appetite. I hunger for something that was long held from me until I was allowed to feed on your charms. Now, now that I have beheld the bounty of your flesh, you would deny me the feast." Snape paused to run the tip of his tongue along the ridge of Olivia's shoulder, nipping lightly at the flesh below her ear. "I simply can't have that, Olivia. I will not so easily be returned to my monkish ways."   
  


"Severus," Olivia whispered, licking dry lips. "Severus, we both spoke without thought; acted in haste…"   
  


He cut her off with a devilish chuckling and Olivia's heart began to race in earnest. "It seems you often speak and act in haste, my dove. That must cease. I am going to teach you a lesson in restraint; in cool, calculated execution of thought. Do not move!"   
  


The hand at her face disappeared then quickly returned before her startled eyes; a slender amethyst vial rotated between Snape's index finger and thumb. The crystal sparkled seductively and Olivia raised on hand, desiring to touch the lovely, glittering surface.   
  


"Ah-ah!" Snape drawled, snatching the vial from her reach. "Once more you demonstrate your inability to keep rein on your impulses." The wizard sighed dramatically and Olivia could not hold back her tiny smile in response to his theatrics.   
  


"You think me in jest, Olivia?" He snapped and Olivia shook her head in denial, wondering where Snape was going in his play, for surely that is what this was, wasn't it?"   
  


"Your own sweet lips proscribed the curriculum for your instruction. With your own words, you delivered yourself into my hands for your enlightenment and my," he paused, savoring the moment. The last word fell from his lips in a whispered kiss. "Revenge."   
  


Olivia stiffened and Snape braced himself should she attempt to fight.   
  


"Revenge Severus? What is this talk of revenge? You claim feelings for me. How can you then justify this behavior? I bear the mark of your hand from last night. You have heard no talk of vengeance seeking from me." 

Olivia could hear the hurt in her voice and swallowed hard against the lump that was growing in her throat. 

Snape's face tightened slightly at the thought of damage to this woman, but images of this day's delights pushed any regret from his mind. 

"No one," Snape breathed over her skin. "No one wrongs me and goes unpunished." The amethyst vial had returned to dangle in her sight. "An eye for an eye." Olivia trembled as sharp teeth tugged along the lobe of one ear. "A tooth for a tooth." Snape brought the hand that had been pressing Olivia to him up and deftly removed the jewel-like stopper. The crystal top possessed a long tapered applicator that fit neatly into the container. As Snape held the slender, dagger like object for Olivia's inspection, she could see a perfect diamond tear suspended from its tip. "A potion for a potion." Came an evil hiss as Snape;s hand moved closer and Olivia watched, fascinated as the liquid shivered precariously with his movement. Gently, Snape placed the tip of the applicator between the shallow valley created by Olivia's breasts. He felt her shiver as the cool wetness trickled down her warm flesh. Without another word, the Potions Master replaced the top and deftly tucked the vial into his pocket. 

For some reason, Olivia's breathing had altered and she found herself panting slightly. Her skin tingled where the fluid had vanished beneath the neckline of her gown. Once more licking her lips, Olivai leaned into Severus' embrace, allowing him to wrap strong arms about her waist and place gentle kisses on her neck.   
  


"Severus, what was that stuff? Perfume?" Olivia whispered.   
  


"Ah my dear, harken back to your first night a Hogwarts. Recall how the Headmaster tossed us together and our captivating dinner conversation?" Snape paused, delighting in the first responses he was receiving from her tensing frame. He continued on in whisper. "You quizzed me on my potion creating skills." Ah,that got her attention! The wizard observed as the witch pressed against his chest began to wrestle with his arms in an effort to be free.   
  


And now, for the final touch the professor snarked in his head. "I told you of a potion..." Snape began, his voice cruel and sexy at the same time.   
  


Olivia did not allow him to finish. She was out of his arms and whirling to face him, crying, "No! No, you wouldn't!" Green eyes blazing, she waited for his reply.   
  


One jet brow slanted upward while Severus' lip quirked in a cold smile. "I just did."   
  


He never saw it coming. One second Olivia stood gaping before him and the next she was gone, leaving him with a ringing cheek and certain reservations about his parents wedded state. Chuckling, Snape rubbed at the burning ache along his jaw. He had just learned one more thing about his delightful little witch. 

She could hit with the force of a berserk Bludger. 

Professor Snape froze, replaying those last words in his head. When did he begin thinking of Olivia as being _his _witch? The idea caught him totally unaware and his chest tightened uncomfortably 

**********************************************************************   
  


Miss McGonagall took a seat to the Headmaster's left, having decided to put distance and authority between herself and the Potions Master. She had fumed silently the whole way to the Great Hall; indignation stinging through her, giving a rosy glow to her skin in addition to a certain amount of sparkle to her green eyes. She greeted each of her colleagues with a smile, bending to place a kiss on the cheeks of Minerva and Professor Dumbledore. If the older couple wondered at Olivia's change in seating, they kept their questions to themselves. Her heightened color and stiff posture told them there was something amiss and the glare Olivia directed towards Professor Snape when he finally made his entrance told them who was both the source and the target for the young witch's ire.   
  


How dare he! How dare he, Olivia railed to herself. She had considered informing her uncle of Snape's trickery; he would demand Severus prepare an antidote. But no, it was too humiliating by half. Nor would she go to Minerva. Olivia's adopted mother still had unsettled issues with the wicked dungeon dweller. If the London police hadn't beaten her to it, Minerva would have attempted to kill Severus herself. Olivia knew the treatment she had received in the Forbidden Forest at Snape's own hand was still fresh in Minerva's mind.   
  


Olivia had her face in her plate but knew instantly when Severus entered the hall. Her skin was alive to his presence. His heat seemed to waft over her like a flame. The air moving in the chamber carried scent to her over the aroma of food and other bodies. Olivia feared if she were to listen closely, she would have made out the beating of his heart over the sounds of clattering utensils and murmuring voices.   
  


What she did hear was a low chuckling that caused her eyes to dart to the black clad pervert at the end of the table. Snape leaned far back into his seat, his hands wrapped around a steaming cup. His eyes glittering like black diamonds, Snape gave Olivia an amoral grin before taking a sip from his cup. Olivia felt the breath catch in her throat and the path the potion had marked between her breasts seemed to burn with cold fire. Snape saluted Olivia with his mug.   
  


She jerked her eyes back to her plate. Olivia could swear she was able to hear every single blood cell in her body raise its voice in song. It was almost impossible to sit still; she was so AWARE of his presence.   
  


How am I going to get through this day? Olivia wondered as she viciously stabbed a length of sausage before raising her eyes to Severus and wrinkling her face in a wicked smirk. She detected his slight wince as her teeth sank into the meat with more force than necessary.   
  


A shout of laughter drew Olivia's attention to the student tables. One of Draco Malfoy's pet gargoyles, Crabbe or Goyle, she could never keep them separate in her head, had spilled his breakfast over himself and two other Slytherins besides. The rest of the table roared at the sight and Olivia observed Draco's silver blond head thrown back, his face alive with humor. This picture, his resemblance to a living, laughing human boy, so caught her off guard that Olivia sat stunned, her mouth hanging. For a shard of time, a tiny splinter of a moment, Draco caught her stare and froze. Heat rapidly filled the young man's cheeks and he turned away, releasing Olivia from the spell of his silver-blue eyes.   
  


Olivia came back to herself with a jerk. Oh my gods! Oh my gods! Now I am lusting after students! I am going to KILL Severus Snape I have to cancel classes. I will lock myself in my chambers and take several good scrubs.   
  


I don't know how long this stuff lasts!   
  


Severus said that one could become mad with desire.   
  


Can I control this?   
  


What if I can't?   
  


What if I jump one of the students? Olivia moaned.   
  


What if I jump...   
  


"Sirius!"   
  


The attention of the faculty was snatched to the Gryffindor table where a tall black haired youth was struggling to free himself from the bench. His student robes streaming behind him, Harry Potter ran up the center aisle and launched himself into the arms of a lanky, black haired wizard in faded jeans. Behind them stood a grinning Remus Lupin.   
  


Olivia observed the reunion with interest; her curiosity about the renegade wizard being now two-fold. Not only had she been the one instrumental in gaining Sirius Black his absolution in the wizarding world, but Severus' reaction to the laughing man's sudden appearance had set her inquisitive mind in motion.   
  


Snape's knuckles blanched blue-white as he gripped the wooden rests of his chair. His face was completely devoid of expression but the black eyes that had earlier flashed so wickedly now burned with an icy hate.   
  


Olivia's view of the Potions Master was suddenly blocked as the Headmaster rose, and speaking over the din, bid the trio come forward. Sirius looped an elbow around Harry's neck, pulling the teen close to his side. The group paused briefly at the Gryffindor table to exchange greetings with several students there. Remus lingered a bit in his conversation with Miss Granger, while Sirius and Harry continued on to the Head table.   
  


The majority of the staff greeted Sirius Black with enthusiasm. Olivia watched as the tall man had his neck hugged, his shoulders slapped and his hand nearly wrung from his body. Even Maxwell Dillard moved in to exchange a few words, leaning forward to run a sultry hand over Black's bare forearm.   
  


Sirius' lean face was handsome if a bit careworn; black hair hanging to his shoulders was just beginning to show traces of gray. Olivia observed as Black leaned close to Dumbledore, speaking into the old wizard's ear. The Headmaster turned to where Olivia sat and gestured. Black pivoted, a huge grin spread across his face, granting him a boyish charm. Extracting himself from Harry, he moved towards Olivia.   
  


As the wizard drew nearer, Olivia rose from her chair, her hand extended in greeting. Instead of shaking the offered appendage, Sirius used the slender hand to pull Olivia to him until she leaned precariously over the many dishes and goblets lining the table. Before she could protest, the shocked witch found her lips claimed in a kiss that managed to wipe away her willingness to breathe.   
  


_Done! Behold the Hound!_

Brigit's unmistakable voice rang triumphantly in Olivia's mind.   
  


_"My Lady?"_

_Calm thyself, child. All is well. This event and thine audience is needful to thine own task. _

_S_o mesmerized were the students and staff by the sight of the two adults fused at the lips that no one noticed the Headmaster's stunned face or his quick blue eyes darting about the air as if seeking something. 

Or someone. 

Time seemed to stretch. The hoots and shouts of encouragement from the student body roared in Olivia's ears like falling water.   


From where he had come to stand beside Harry, Remus noticed the impending storm from the Potions Master's end of the table. Snape slowly came to his feet as Black closed in on Miss McGonagall. By the time the jean clad animagus had hauled the surprised witch over the table, Remus had crossed the distance between himself and the pair and hissed a warning in Black's ear.   
  


Severus moved with dangerous grace along the length of the teacher's table arriving in time to place a steadying hand against Olivia's back as she was hastily released by the animagus   
  


Olivia felt scorching heat flood her cheeks, the fire rising into her eyes as she took in the impish grin in Sirius Black's face.   
  


"Miss McGonagall," he began then hung his head sheepishly, reading the shocked ire in her countenance. "Sorry about that. Just my way and all." Black sneaked a glance up at Olivia through sooty, sinfully long lashed. "I am just grateful, you see? I could never, in a thousand years, find words to express my gratitude." Sirius drew a breath to continue but was cut off.   
  


"Then may I suggest a visit to the library? You are aware of its existence here at Hogwarts, are you not? Large room, filled with books? Begin now and you should have a few workable sentences prepared by the next millennia." Snape's voice was hard and sharp, the words leaving his mouth like arrows. The hand he still rested on Olivia's lower back was hidden by the fall of her robes.   
  


Olivia now bridled at Snape's possessive touch as she watched Sirius Black's eyes loose their boyish sparkle and begin to glow with a fiery hate that was directed towards the wizard behind her.   
  


"Snape." Sirius spit the name out quickly, as if the taste of it offended him.   
  


"Black." Severus responded with equal spirit.   
  


The two wizards continued to glare at one another, their faces brittle and hard, until Olivia sighed in vexation. "Are you two going to get a room or what?" 

Her pert question served to break the contact between the two men as they both turned disgusted looks in her direction. Remus chuckled and draped an arm over Sirius' shoulder. 

"Come on, Snuffles. Let's join Harry and the others back at the Gryffindor table. We have a great deal to catch you up on." 

He made to pull Black away, but the dark haired wizard would not be moved. Instead he addressed Olivia. 

"Miss McGonagall, I would like a chance to speak with you in private, that is if you are willing. Remus has given me some information on what you did to clear my name, but I want to hear the story from your own lips." He flashed a rakish smile and despite herself, Olivia felt her heart flop over in her chest. 

_Snape and his damn potion! _She snarled to herself, much aware of the heat from his hand as it pressed into her back. 

"Miss McGonagall is a Hogwarts teacher, Black, and has little free time to chat with visitors. If you wish a more lurid account of the inquest than Lupin can provide, I suggest you procure a copy of the Daily Prophet." Snape stifled a grunt when Olivia poked him roughly with a sharp elbow. 

Smiling brightly Olivia chose to ignore the increasing pressure being placed on her lower spine. "Mr. Black, may I call you Sirius? I would be delighted to meet with you anytime after classes." The evil side of her nature persuading her to add, "Perhaps we can share a drink tonight after the Dueling Club meeting." 

Snape's brows came down while Remus' climbed into his bangs. Sirius nodded eagerly. "That would be super. I am staying at the Three Broomsticks. We can dine there. How does that sound?" 

Before Olivia could respond, Snape spoke over her shoulder, his voice dangerously low. 

"Rummaging about in the dust bins behind the Three Broomsticks is not Miss McGonagall's idea of dining out, Black." 

Olivia wheeled on the Potions teacher. "Professor Snape, you go too far." She exclaimed. 

Snape's eyes oozed from Black to the angry woman standing near him; so close he could feel the heat rising from her body. "Are you sure you are in any condition to be leaving the castle, Miss McGonagall?" He inquired, his voice slick, the fingers of his hand flexing and stroking the fabric of Olivia's robe. "You look unwell. Your eyes are glassy, your cheeks appear flushed with fever." 

"No thanks to you!" Whispered Olivia fiercely, before spinning back to the two wizards who had been regarding she and Snape quizzically. 

Flashing a bright smile, Olivia spoke cheerily. "I have just had a wonderful idea! Why don't you two join us with the Dueling Club? I know Uncle Albus will be thrilled. Afterwards we can retire to my chambers and have a nice long chat." Tilting her head to one side, eyes sparkling, Olivia waited for their reply. 

"Sounds great!" Sirius announced, noting with satisfaction the tightening around Snape's eyes. 

Remus was not so enthusiastic. "Olivia, I am not sure that..." 

Nonsense!" Olivia interrupted, waving one hand in dismissal. "It will be fun. I'll go and tell the Headmaster now and then I really must be off to class. See you later." Grabbing her briefcase, Olivia glared hard at Snape until he shifted slightly, allowing her to pass. 

The three wizards watched as the slender woman paused to chat briefly with Dumbledore. Seeing the ancient wizard smile broadly and nod, Severus stifled a groan. The Potions Master's day didn't look as promising as before. 

As Olivia exited the hall, Sirius spoke. "That's some attorney you've got there, Snape. You have her on retainer?" 

Professor glared at the grinning Black before fixing his attention on the tense werewolf at Black's side. "You would be wise to chain your pet." He hissed before swirling away in a flare of black robes. 

"Sirius, I know you won't listen, but I am going to say this anyway." Remus began. "Ask Olivia your questions. Receive the answers she gives you and then," Here Lupin paused, running the fingers of one hand through his long, graying hair. "Stay away from her. There is more going on here than you realize." 

Black frowned. "Like what?" He demanded. 

Huffing impatiently, Remus answered. "Look, I will have to clear it with Olivia first and if she says it is ok, then I will explain everything. Until then, I am asking, as your friend, that you keep your paws and your nose off of Olivia." 

So, old Bat-boy's got the hots for the legal babe, huh?" Sirius asked with a leer. Moving past Remus, Sirius made his way back down the table to speak once more with the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall. 

"You could say that, yes." Lupin whispered to himself as he followed his friend. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

If Professor Snape had been stalled in the oral phase of his emotional development, he would have chewed his fingers bloody before lunchtime. As it was, he stood scowling down his nose at a room full of cowering students; the slender digits that had just a short time ago lain on Olivia's skin, now drumming a silent tattoo on his crossed arms. 

Hastily, Snape assigned an essay on the properties and applications of dried pollywog spore, thus freeing himself to brood over the kink in his well-laid plan. What had started out as a deliciously wicked prank on his witch (There was that pesky thought again!) had taken a nasty turn with the appearance of Remus Lupin and his grinning Gryffindor cur. 

The manner in which Black had entered the hall had instantly set Snape's teeth on edge. The way he strutted about, beaming like some bloody conquering hero! The desire to throttle Black then and there had been strong. Snape could almost feel Black's windpipe being crushed beneath his pressing thumbs as the memory of the slobbering mongrel's lips pressed to Olivia's appeared before Snape's eyes. Shuddering, the wizard made a mental note to insist that Olivia make judicious use of a strong mouthwash. A simple cleansing charm would never do in this circumstance. 

Miss McGonagall did not appear for lunch and though mildly concerned by her absence, Professor Snape took comfort in that Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were dining at the Gryffindor table. 

Following the mid-day meal, Snape wasted no time in striking out for the staff room. Being the first to arrive, the wizard placed his spare frame in a high backed chair near the merrily snapping hearth. From this vantage point Snape could see before being seen. Olivia's stinging reaction to his little bit of sport was fresh on his mind, not to mention his jaw. It would not do to be caught unawares with no avenue for escape. After forty-five minutes of starting at the sales section of The Daily Prophet, Snape admitted to himself that Olivia was likely avoiding him. Making his solitary way back to the dungeons for afternoon classes. Professor Snape's temper kept apace with his rising anxiety. 

For Olivia the day was filled a continued awakening of her body and to her horrified delight, an equally increased awareness of the male population of Hogwarts. Her green eyes roamed eagerly over the young men filling the halls and chambers, enchanted by the seemingly endless variety. 

Tall, short. Slender, burly. Who would have thought there could be so many choices? The different hair colors and styles alone were staggering. Blond, brunette, redheaded, black. Long hair, short, curly, straight. The combinations were endless and Olivia felt like a child in a toyshop. 

Having finally decided that she was adult enough to control her urges, at least where the students were concerned, Olivia set to her lessons with zeal. All the while her eyes rejoiced in the masculine bounty all about her. 

It was while she was explaining a particular sticky legal concept to a table full of Ravenclaw seventh years that Olivia was struck by another profound realization. 

Leaning over open texts and scattered parchment, she gently tapped the knuckles of one daydreaming youth, bringing his attention to her face. As the young man sputtered and blushed painfully, Olivia realized just where his eyes had been lingering before her touch had pried his focus from the small bit of cleavage revealed by her modest neckline. Now the boy was drowning in embarrassment because he had been caught in the act of ogling a teacher. 

A small, low moan from another young wizard snagged Olivia's attention and noticing how the young men were shifting uncomfortably in their seats, Olivia averted her eyes and moved away. 

It was the same in all her other upper classes as well.Olivia swam I a pool of testosterone. Young male wizards hung on her every word, eyes darting guiltily back to their books if she caught them staring. 

Was this sudden appeal a result of Snape's vile potion or had these budding wizards always cast admiring looks Olivia's way without her notice?Olivia wondered at this.While she didn't think of herself as ugly or even plain, Olivia knew she wasn't the one men would have flocked to in a crowded room.She really didn't wish to be, mind you.Far too high maintenance, in her opinion.However to suddenly realize that males actually noticed her and, gods above, admired her…well, it was fairly heady stuff!She promised herself she would bring the up this unexpected side effect with Professor Snape.She was almost positive he would find the information useful. 

Thinking of the sly Head of House brought about an increase in Olivia's breathing and a rush of heat flooded her body.Feeling slightly lightheaded with the sensation, Olivia forced her mind back to her teaching. 

She opted on a light snack taken in an empty classroom instead of lunch in the Great Hall.Olivia was unsure of what her reaction to Severus would be.The tight knot of desire pulling at her lower belly warred with her pique that he would pull such a despicable stunt. 

Returning to her chambers after the final class, Olivia spied Remus and Sirius Black strolling along the corridor some distance ahead of her.The two wizards paused at her cheerful hail and then the trio carried on together.Having a common friend in Remus, it was easy for Olivia and Sirius to fall into relaxed comradery. The half flirting glances Black sent Olivia's way caused Remus to roll his eyes and groan aloud; thought Olivia could have easily put the werewolf's mind at easy on that particular bit of business.Sirius Black was devilishly handsome and charming, but he was certainly no Severus Snape. 

Outside of Olivia's chambers they met Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall.The serious expressions on the older pair's faces stilled the laughter of the approaching group. 

"Ah, Olivia."Dumbledor spoke.There is something we need to discuss.It is just as well you are here Sirius for I believe this involves you as well." 

TBC 

Much thanks to my friend lablance for her help in beta-ing this chapter. She is great. 

No, really. She is. 


	30. The Price of Revenge

**Usual disclaimers are in place. Don't ever doubt that I don't own the characters. JK, I have nothing of value except my imagination. If you want to make use of that, perhaps you could give me a call.**   


Chapter 30- The Great Hall rang with student voices; the sound being somewhat similar to, yet vastly different from what Snape privately referred to as the "morning noise." 

The "morning noise" of the Hogwarts student body was raucous, brash, loud. It was a noise that reminded one of flocks of starlings screeching or dust bins being dropped to the curb on a cold winter morning; perhaps the ringing of a frying pan being rudely slammed to a stove top before the more welcome static of frying sausage filled the air. 

While just as loud, "evening noise" was the more sedate sibling of the two. The echoes bouncing from the stone vaults of the Great Hall lacked the vibrancy of its more rested twin. Evening's tones were mellow with fatigue after a day filled with activity. The voice of Hogwarts' final meal spoke of tired feet trudging up the steps of home. It told of arms and shoulder cracking as muscles and tendons began to unwind. "Evening noise" was a sound that seemed satisfied with its labors and uninterested in pressing itself any further than necessary. 

It was the calmer racket of a day well spent that filled the space between Professor Snape and the seat usually occupied by Olivia McGonagall. Severus had taken more time than the meal warranted while waiting for some sign of the missing instructor. 

Dark eyes traveled unseeing over the feeding frenzy that boiled among the students, while slender fingers idly pinched a roll into tiny pills that were the absently dropped to a plate.Darting a glance to where Madam Pomfrey calmly sat eating, Snape debated with himself over asking Poppy if she had seen the elusive Miss McGonagall. 

Snape could feel his insides cringe as he contemplated approaching Minerva to inquire after her daughter. The older witch still had a kink in her tabby tail over Severus' involvement with Olivia. Snape knew that if he were to suddenly burst into flames, Minerva wouldn't spit on him to douse the fire. 

As luck would have it, Professor was spared the effort when Albus Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall entered the hall and made their way, smiling at the students, to the teacher's table. Snape did not have long to wait before Minerva solved the question of Olivia's disappearance and simultaneously increased the Potions Master's unease. 

"Albus, I am concerned for Olivia. She barely touched her breakfast. I dare say she was upset for some reason or other." Here Minerva cast Snape a cutting glare. "She never showed for lunch and now she is missing her supper." Minerva's voice was low, but Snape had sharp ears. "Not that I don't share her excitement, but the girl must eat." 

"Calm yourself, my dear."Chuckled the old man, tucking his napkin into his lap and starting to fill his plate. "Olivia is a big witch, after all.She is not about to starve herself.Pass the pepper mill please, Poppy.I simply adore fresh ground pepper on my tomatoes." 

Madam obliged the Headmaster while asking, "What has happened that has Olivia all excited?" 

_Yes, what has happened?_ Severus wanted to scream. 

Minerva seemed to be fighting a loosing battle with her lips.They insisted on spreading in a delighted grin.Almost fidgeting in suppressed excitement, Minerva nodded to the Headmaster, "You tell it, Albus.I am close to tears." 

"Of course, Minerva."Dumbledore stated, cutting the scarlet flesh of a tomato.He chewed, a look of bliss on his face. 

Minerva huffed in annoyance. "Albus, please!" 

"Oh," The old wizard started. "You mean now?"Dumbledore's winked in Snape's direction, clearly enjoying baitingthe witch. 

"Olivia has found her champion!"Dumbledore whipped his fork dramatically through the air in front of him, while Minerva nodded and Poppy brought her hands to her lips. 

"Thank the gods!" the mediwitch sighed. 

The Headmaster cast a twinkling glance to his Potions Master.Snape, his features blank, stared out over the churn of students; the only indicator of his unease, the slow stroking of his index finger over the callused pad of his thumb. 

"When did this come about?" Poppy questioned urgently. "Do we know this person?" 

"Why, just this morning, during breakfast.I am surprised everyone in the Great Hall wasn't privy to the situation.Albus chewed his mouthful before adding, "I suppose they were attending to other matters and were blind to the main event." Laying down his fork, Dumbledore steepled his fingers, resting his chin upon their tips. 

"I wonder," the old man pondered. "How many great and miraculous events are allowed to go unrecognized because we waste our precious time on the trivial and the unimportant. What do you say, Severus?" Dumbledore peered at the dark wizard. 

"Indeed, I agree." Snape drawled in seeming disinterest. "While I usually take pride in my skills of observation, I admit I must have blinked at a crucial moment, thus missing the cataclyismic event involving Miss McGonagall." Professor Snape then turned his attention back to his plate. 

"Really?" Dumbledore spoke in a disbelieving voice. "How odd." The Headmaster eyed Snape curiously before turning back to Minerva and Madam Pomfrey. 

"But Albus," the mediwitch whispered excitedly. "Who is this champion?" 

"Why, Sirius Black, of course." Dumbledore replied around a bit of soft white bread. 

"Isn't it wonderful?" Professor McGonagall exclaimed, still in a whisper. "I was beginning to fret at the lack of likely candidates." Here Minerva glared pointedly in Snape's direction. Poppy appeared stunned, her mouth and eyes wide. 

"It would seem that most, if not all the pieces are in place. The drama, I dare say, is about to unfold." Dumbledore stated somberly. 

His heart beating thick in his chest, Professor Snape inwardly reeled from the blow Albus had delivered. Black? The Goon of Gryffindor? The bastard who had come very close to committing murder beneath the Whomping Willow? How could this be? Olivia herself had informed the shaken wizard of his divine appointment just last night. You would think SHE would be the one to know. 

With casual ease, Snape pushed back in his chair and examined the nails of one hand in a bored manner. "Since you were the only one who was privy to this occasion, would you be so kind as to describe it to us?" 

"Of course my dear boy!" Albus chortled. "It was at the very moment that Sirius kissed Olivia. Most amazing! A voice, like a great bell, shouted out, 'Done! Behold the Hound!' I am a bit surprised the windows are still intact." Albus buttered another roll while Minerva dabbed at her eyes with a frilly handkerchief. Poppy still appeared stunned. 

"What about this _voice,_" Severus curled his upper lip in distaste. "Convinced you that Black is indeed this long awaited champion?" The last word came out sneeringly. I must compose myself, Snape scolded in his mind. I am over reacting. 

"St. Brigit herself spoke." Dumbledore stated, amused at the look of startlement Snape quickly banished from his face. 

"Albus," Madam Pomfrey breathed in awe. "Are you positive?" 

"Indeed I am, Poppy. I would know it anywhere." The Headmaster's eyes held a far away dreamy quality in their deep blueness. 

"We have spoken many times." Dumbledore continued. "She is a saucy piece of skirt, I can tell you! OW! Minerva, whatever are you doing? My shin will be quite bruised, I'm sure." Albus gave Minerva a hurt look that faded to confusion before the old man blinked and reluctantly turned his attention back to an amazed Snape. 

"As I was saying," Dumbledore glanced hurriedly at the irate witch beside him. "Um, yes. St. Brigit is not a staid, dowdy personage. You must bear in mind that before being canonized by the church in Rome, Brigit was an ancient deity in her own right. She was seen as the goddess of the dawn, The Lady of Three Waters. She brought the Spring and fertility back to the land and its inhabitants. At her command, sheep and cattle brought forth their young. She is known to have encouraged the creation of human off-spring as well." Here Dumbledore paused to sip form his cup. 

"Before you take her for some flower bedecked fairy queen, remember she was also the sacred goddess of the forge. Iron is her chosen metal and she wields it fiercely." 

"You say you have spoken with this...person." Snape said. "Why? If I may be so bold." 

"Ask away, Severus." Dumbledore laughed, and then dropped his voice as the many eyes in the chamber fixed themselves on the Head table. "She has visited me many times over the years. Sometimes in dreams. Most often she would come in those quiet moments of contemplation we experience as the sun goes down and the day begins to fade. Alas, she hasn't been to see me in sometime now. Years really." Albus frowned. "Come to think of it, Minerva, Brigit's last call was shortly before Olivia's birth." The old wizard sighed. "Now I understand. I see so much of Brigit in our dear Olivia. The same impetuous spirit. Her lightness of heart. Her compassion." 

Snape watched as Minerva's face became sad. The Headmaster reached and gently patted the witch's hand. "What will become of our girl when Brigit leaves her? Alas, I don not know." Dumbledore's voice faded to a whisper. 

"Leaves her?" Snape questioned, unable to keep the sharpness from his tone. He swallowed, relaxed. "Brigit's soul, spirit, whatever, will vacate Olivia's body? What of Olivia?" He managed to keep most of his urgency out of his words and his question came out as coolly analytical. Minerva shot him a look of angry reproach. 

"What of Olivia?" The Headmaster intoned thoughtfully. "That, I must confess is left to the future. Does Olivia, the lovely child Minerva raised possess a soul of her own? Once Brigit is free, will Olivia cease to exist? We can only hope and pray for the best." 

Silence fell over the small group. It was a silence so profound and thick the calls and clatter of the hall could not penetrate. 

Giving himself a mental shake, Snape tossed his napkin on the table. "Well," he began briskly. "I wish Miss McGonagall all the best. I have student conferences and the Dueling Club, so I best go." Rising, the dark wizard nodded curtly and turned away. 

"Severus." The Headmaster's voice stopped him. "Olivia bid me say that she desired a word with you. She was most urgent that I tell you." Dumbledore eyed Snape shrewdly. 

"I will of course, find a moment to see Miss McGonagall." Snape replied. "Headmaster. Professor. Madam. Receiving their parting nods in return, Snape quitted the hall. 

********************************************************************************************** 

Professor Snape stabbed viciously with his quill, slashing blood red ink over the parchment he was reviewing. Not that the essay was particularly bad, on the contrary, it was Miss Granger's and was up to her usual standards of perfection. It was just that the conversation with Albus had so unsettled the snarky professor he felt some need to vent his frustrations. And who better to receive his vexation than Miss-Know-It-All Granger? A rapping at his office door caused him to bark, "Enter!" without breaking stride in his writing. 

The heavy door opened to reveal the blond form of Draco Malfoy. The boy had dressed in his dueling costume of tight fitting pants and long sleeve, cable sweater. Olivia's insistence that her team dispense with tangling robes and cumbersome cloaks had forced her group students to transfigure articles of clothing to wear while dueling. Nor did her team stand proud and erect as befitting wizards in a duel. No, they had been instructed to duck and dive, roll and hide behind whatever convenient piece of masonry was handy. They spelled from under cover, tossed hexes from around corners and basically used guerrilla tactics when cool decorum was called for. In a word, she was teaching them to duel like thugs. Snape was disgusted. Olivia's team, which was ahead by several points, were delighted. 

"Come in Mr. Malfoy!" Snape rapped out. "We haven't all night for you to linger in doorways." 

Draco entered the room and placed himself in the soft leather chair before his Head of House. The tall youth reclined into the backrest, casually crossing one ankle over his knee. It wasn't that Draco was totally at ease with his Potions Master. He had, however been raised to display an icy detachment whatever the circumstances. His hooded eyes may have appeared bored, but Draco was as taut as a violin string, his entire being quivering with the possibilities of what was to come. 

He watched Professor Snape work for several moments, taking the time to look over the contents of the cluttered desk. The candlelight flickered over two objects projecting out of Snape's penholder. A bright red stick of some kind with a tassel of black silk dangling from one end caught the young man's eye before he moved his attention to a wickedly gleaming letter opener. It was designed to resemble a small sword, the hilt of silver was twisted into the lithe body of a striking serpent. Fixed to this hilt was a blade of unusual sharpness. From where he sat, Draco could see the glint of firelight sliding up and down the honed length of the metal as it tapered into stiletto thinness before disappearing into the mouth of an inkwell. 

"If you have finished you inventory of my personal property, Mr. Malfoy, perhaps we could get started. It was you, after all, who requested this meeting." The dangerously low tone barely reached across the cluttered desk top, but Draco clearly took Snape's meaning. 

"Sir, as you may, or may not know, Father will be coming to the Quidditch match this Saturday." 

"Mr. Malfoy, since your father has been to every first of season meet since his first year at Hogwarts, this comes as no surprise. Now I am sure you are not here to discuss the seating arrangements for Lucius, so please get to the point. I am, as you can see, horribly busy." 

Draco licked his lips and slid forward in his seat. "Father is requesting a meeting with you, sir. He wants to discuss my...progress. I believe he has begun to look beyond my schooling and plan for my future. I thought it might be beneficial to talk this matter over with you and perhaps gain some direction." Draco paused. "For me to take, sir." 

Professor Snape tossed down his quill and leaned back in his chair, causing the leather to squeak pleasantly. "You are what, seventeen years old?" 

"Yes sir." Draco replied. "Eighteen in March." 

"You have been an inmate of this institution for seven years now. During that time, has Lucius not received annual reports on your classes?" 

"Yes sir, he has." Draco replied. 

Snape rose from his chair and crossed to an ancient wood and brass filing cabinet. Pulling on a drawer, Snape's slender fingers began to quickly flick through a collection of cream colored folders. He selected one and returned with it to his desk. Flipping the file open, Snape began to peruse its contents. 

"You have managed," Snape glared up sharply. "_Managed_ to pull reasonably high grades this past year. There are a few letters of discipline, but nothing serious. Ah, yes. Running naked through the corridors. I don't know what possessed you to flaunt yourself in such a way, but I am hoping that it will not become a habit." 

Draco's pale cheeks flushed and he looked down at his hands. Meanwhile, Professor Snape continued. "Seeker of your House team for six years. Nothing illustrious, but nothing to sniff at either. Prefect for Slytherin House. A high honor, I am sure you are aware." The wizard continued to flip through pages of reports and grade sheets. "I would say that your chances for passing the N.E.W.T.S. are good, if not excellent. That is, depending on how well you apply yourself to studying before you sit them in the Spring. I will be able to inform your father that you are in no danger of failing." Snape flipped the file shut and regarded Draco appraisingly. "I do not yet understand why your father finds it necessary to confer with me on your--progress." 

Snape eyed young Malfoy 

Draco inclined his head in acknowledgment. "I believe his discussion with you will venture into more practical, hands on aspects of my potential." 

Severus heard the unspoken in Draco's words. The Potions Master tapped one finger on his upper lip, appearing thoughtful, while his gut screamed out in protest at the elder Malfoy's plans for his son. 

"He wants you to take the Dark Mark." Snape stated flatly. 

Draco's eyes skittered away for a second but quickly snapped back to his Head of House. In those arctic blue depths, Snape saw the questions, the unvoiced fear of choosing in error, before the young wizard shielded himself and relaxed with urban languor in his chair. _Well done, young Draco. _Snape thought to himself. _Never let them see you uncertain._

To give himself time to think and Draco time to collect himself, Snape lazily reached across his desk and plucked the serpent-hilted letter opener from its home in the ink stand and began to idly twirl the evil looking blade between his long tapered fingers. The candle light flashing from the metal reflected in sparks of bridled fury from the wizard's black eyes. 

The sound of Severus' voice breaking the tense silence caused Draco to flinch. "You are aware of the responsibilities you will be taking on should you decide to pledge your services, your life to Lord Voldemort?" 

Draco looked his professor straight in the eye. "Yes sir. I have...well, Father has allowed me the honor of attending a few of the lesser Revels these past few years. While I was not permitted to participate, I gained a certain amount of knowledge concerning our Lord's mind and his plans for those deemed unworthy of the title of wizard or witch." 

_"You know NOTHING of that 'mind'!"_ Snape screamed in his head, while keeping his features passive. _"You have no idea of the level of depravity, of base cruelty you will be pulled to!"_ Aloud, he inquired, "What of your beliefs, Mr. Malfoy? What are your feelings, opinions, concerning those who are Muggle-born?" 

Draco shrugged, "I know how Father feels and what he would like...." But Professor Snape cut him off with a harsh snarl. 

"I didn't ask for your father's opinion, Mr. Malfoy. I inquired about _yours_. You do have one, do you not? Is there some part of you that has not been totally sponged out by the thoughts and beliefs of others? What do YOU think, MR. MALFOY?" 

Draco froze, then licked his lips before stammering. "I...I really have no firm belief either way. I mean, I am not planning on marrying Granger or anything like that." Then grinning wickedly, added. "Though I wouldn't mind bedding her before she buries herself in some university library for the rest of her nun-ish existence. What a waste!" He put in under his breath. 

Not if Remus Lupin has anything to say about it, Snape thought nastily. 

"What I mean, Professor Snape, it that if we don't care for Mudblo...sorry, sir. I mean, Muggle borns. If we don't care for them, can't we just shut ourselves away from them? Shun them in public? Doesn't all this killing and torture just make them more angry and determined to fight? Perhaps I am wrong in my thinking and age and experience could possibly change that, but I don't see the need for all the horror, the suffering." Draco broke off. In a gesture he copied from the Head of House, the young wizard studied his nails in a bored manner. "But what else I am I to do? To refuse the mark will brand me a traitor, an outcast from all the best circles. Father would be livid." 

_Oh little dragon! Are you still salvageable? Is this your true heart speaking my child? _Snape wanted to grab the boy and crush him to his chest. Promise him safety, anything to prevent Draco from following in his bloody foot prints. 

Deciding to test the young wizard further, Snape asked, "You doubt Lord Voldemort's promise to his followers?" 

Feeling more confident, Malfoy rolled his head against the slick leather behind his silver head. "He has been making those promises for what? thirty-forty years now? From what I can tell, we are no closer to dominating the magical world than you and your generation. It seems such a waste of time that could be invested in other things. I suppose I could make it work. You did, didn't you, sir?" 

Snape ran a finger down the razor edge of the blade in his hand. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy. I made it work." He growled. 

"A faith such as yours is a poor foundation for building a life upon. Our Lord is a jealous lord. He demands and expects total submission to his will. Lord Voldemort would require a more committed servitude from you, young Malfoy. When you answer his call, you not only pledge your time and your resources, but everything you could possibly hold dear. What is not freely given, our Lord will simply take." 

Snape watched as Draco paled slightly. The youth cleared his throat. "I was hoping you could guide me, sir. You have been where I am now. You made the decision to follow Lord Voldemort. What were your feelings at the time?" 

"It is not my future being discussed here, rather yours. But I will tell you this." Snape paused to collect himself before grinding the words from his lips. "My feelings for Lord Voldemort, and all he stands for, have only strengthened with the passing of time." Then Snape watched as Draco's shoulders slumped almost imperceptibly. Not quite the answer you were hoping for, but I have been given more than I ever expected from you, Snape whispered silently. 

One more test. 

"What do you want from life, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked suddenly. 

With a sly grin, Draco lolled his head to one side and flicked his hand. "The same as every wizard, I suppose. Power, money, witches." He flashed a roguish grin in Snape's direction, but it vanished in a flash as the black robed wizard surged to his feet. 

"I ask you a most pertinent question and you DARE," Snape thundered, driving the point of the letter opener deep into the top of his desk. "Respond to me in that IMpertinent fashion?" 

Draco gulped and shrank away from the raging force of the Potions Master, confusion written clearly across his youthful features. "Forgive me, sir. I don't know what I was thinking. Forgive me." Swallowing convulsively, he continued. "What do I want? What do I want?" Draco's eyes darted around the room and over the towering form of his teacher, seeking some place to hide. "What do I want? Sir, I don't know what I want. I...I know I want to go on to University. I want to marry one day and have a child, maybe more, I dunno. I want to live without being afraid. I am sorry sir. That's the best I can do right now. I want to live without being afraid." Draco broke off and buried his face in his hands. 

He had blown it. 

Father would find out and would come for him. 

The Mark would be forcibly burned on his arm. 

Gods, he wanted to die. 

Professor Snape regarded the trembling boy before him. Wrapping his fingers about the letter opener, the wizard pulled it free from the desk and after checking the point for damage, returned it to its proper place. With a graceful gesture, Snape flicked the tails of his robes clear and lowered himself to his chair. 

"After some consideration, Mr. Malfoy, I believe that the recommendation I give to your father will be that while your grades are above standard and your level of maturity high...." Draco had become very still. "You have yet to come into your full powers. Powers, which if developed properly, will be of considerable use in the coming war." Snape watched as Draco relaxed slightly. "I will suggest to Lucius that you receive 'extra' tutoring in Potions, thus allowing you to be placed more directly under my supervision and guidance." 

"Do you think Father will agree to postponing my initiation until I have gained in strength?" Draco asked, somewhat doubtful. 

"Lucius can only gain from this arrangement. Were you to take the Mark at this time, you would only bring disgrace upon the name of Malfoy. Knowing Lucius as I do, I doubt he would want to take the risk. He is, after all, asking for my opinion in this matter. He can be made to see reason." The tall wizard rose from his chair, indicating that the teen do the same. Snape tossed a heavy canvas bag to Draco and the boy caught it to his chest with a grunt. 

"We must be off." Snape barked. "Miss McGonagall's team may be ahead but my group has been practicing nightly this past week. You will be hard pressed to win this evening, Mr. Malfoy." Slinging his heavy cloak about his shoulders, Snape moved to the door. Draco struggled to shift the bag's strap over his shoulder and quickly followed. 

Once in the corridor, the two moved swiftly. They came across other members of the Dueling Club heading in the same direction and Snape slowed his pace to allow the chattering students to pass by he and Malfoy. "You have adjusted to being on Miss McGonagall's team?" The professor inquired. 

"I would have preferred being on your team, sir." Draco answered truthfully. "Working with the likes of Granger and Weasly is demeaning to anyone from Slytherin House. They will always go on about the ethics of certain hexes, like someone is really going to be concerned about "human rights" during a real battle." Draco snorted in disgust. "What came as a shock, was that Miss McGonagall disagreed with them, about the ethics issue, that is. She said when it came to actual fighting, we were to go in with 'guns blazing' and let the gods sort out the rest." Draco shook his head in disbelief and Snape allowed a smile to quirk up the tight corners of his mouth. 

"Miss McGonagall is correct in her instruction and if you ever tell her that, Mr. Malfoy, you will finish out your year floating in a jar upon my desk as an object lesson to all who would run their mouths." 

Draco nodded. "I still think we should have been able to pick our teams rather than sorting by lottery." 

"It will do you no harm to fight beside others not of your house, Mr. Malfoy. You never know who you may be forced to name ally." Snape quirked a jet brow at the teen trotting by his side. 

"This is true, sir." Draco admitted. "While it is irksome to be under Miss McGonagall's thumb, I admit I was surprised by her daring when it came to transferring the concepts of battle to dueling. I was a bit embarrassed by the first few meetings and made to protest the loss of decorum and beauty that is traditional with formal dueling." 

"And what was Miss McGonagall's response to your protest," Snape asked, knowing he would not be surprised by any answer he received. 

Draco curled his lip in a well bred sneer. "She said that if I wanted beauty and decorum, I should take up ballet. Then she proceeded to give a lecture on a Muggle war for independence and how the Americans had 'kicked British butt.' Her words, sir." Draco added hastily, thinking he had offended his temperamental Head of House. 

"Ah, the American War for Independence," Professor Snape nodded. "Miss McGonagall was referring to the manner in which the rebelling colonists adopted the fighting methods of the North American aboriginal peoples; the use of fighting from cover, harassing the enemy and picking him apart man by man. Rather inelegant, as you say, Mr. Malfoy, yet highly effective." Snape then rattled Draco by asking with a bored, casual voice, "How are you and Miss McGonagall getting on lately?" 

"She threatened to 'bench' me, sir." Draco replied, a slight whine sneaking into his tone. 

Snape merely nodded, "Another unorthodox, yet highly successful tactic. Your behavior is modified to the point where peace reigns in the classroom and you keep your position on the Slytherin team. The responsibility for remaining on the team falls on your shoulders. Excellent tactic." 

Draco waited for Professor Snape to continue but the tall wizard just went on with his rapid striding. 

Coming upon the door to the ruined West Tower, Snape and Draco discovered about thirty students milling about in the corridor. Professor Snape pulled his wand and opened the door, directing the teens inside."If anyone so much as pulls a wand from their sleeve, that student will find themselves shipped home to their parents in a matchbox."Snape yelled to the students disappearing in the gloom of the tunnel. 

As Draco made to follow the others, Snape halted him by barring the portal with a black clad arm. The manner in which the older wizard glanced up and down the corridor, checking for strays, potential eavesdroppers, pricked Draco's unease. 

Snape pinned Draco with the intensity of his black eyes."You are aware," the looming wizard said in a low whisper, "of Miss McGonagall's importance, are you not?" 

The younger wizard flinched slightly at the unexpected question and swiftly considered his options. He could lie to Professor Snape and hope for the best, or he could tell the truth and hope for the best. Then again, he could fall back on half truths and once more… 

"I have some idea, sir." Draco admitted. Snape nodded slowly, never releasing the young man from the pressure of his eyes. 

"Then you are equally aware that she must be observed closely, protected at all costs." Snape watched as beads of sweat formed above the youth's lip. "Are you willing to do this thing, Mr. Malfoy?" 

"She doesn't particularly care for me, sir." Draco whispered. 

"Then make her care, boy!" Snape bit out viscously. "Your eyes and ears are required in my service! To be of use to me, you must be close to her! Win her trust. Curry her favor." 

"Just as you did." Draco stated. 

"Yes, just as I did. I complimented her, claimed shared interests, listened intently to her prattle, all of that with but one goal. I wished to win her trust. She now takes me into her confidence. She shares her thoughts with me. Miss McGonagall is far too precious to lose, Draco." Snape's voice dropped to a dangerous whisper and Draco shivered at the implied threat should he refuse to aid the Potions Master in his quest. The youth nodded. 

"When I have gotten close to her, what then." 

The professor smiled in grim approval of Draco's belief in himself. Despite their past history, Snape knew that Draco could win Olivia over if he applied himself to the task. 

"You observe, Draco. Observe and report to me. Now go. Join the others." 

Soon the tunnel swallowed Draco's form as well. 

*************************************************************************************   
Staccato flashes of colored light filled the night sky above the ruined tower while the occasional explosion rattled the windows of the school. Shouts of laughter and barks of surprised pain were abundant. 

Olivia McGonagall and Severus Snape stood upon the highest turret and observed the darting figures below them; the excited witch calling advice and encouragement while the wizard snarled curses and abuse. An enchanted hour-glass stood between the pair, and a magical score card kept a running tally of hexes, spells, hits and misses. When the last shimmering grain had spilled through the glass' narrow waist, the device set up a loud clamor, causing the score card to cease its drawing even though several students continued to cast the occasional spell. Olivia and Snape checked the score and the lanky wizard gave the witch a smug grin when the tally showed Snape's team to have stolen the lead. 

"Bravo, Professor Snape." Olivia acknowledged the win graciously, fighting down the urge to throw herself against his lean frame and kiss him into madness. She felt the presence of the potion just as strongly now as she had throughout the day, and while tempted to make a grab for the professor under the cover of shadows, refused to give into the urge. There had been that moment of weakness when she leaned over the low tower wall to call something to her team… 

The day had been long and Olivia was beyond happy to see it finally coming to an end. Now, if they could get rid of the students and she could shake off Sirius, there were some serious, _serious_ issues Olivia wanted to discuss with the Potions Master. 

For his part, Severus Snape was not blind to the hot eyes roving over his lean frame, nor had he been totally unaffected when Olivia leaned far over the parapet, allowing the lusty wizard a tantalizing glimpse of Olivia's small, perky globes. It was obvious that she was tempting him with her lovely display and while Snape fully intended to release Miss McGonagall from the effects of his lusting potion, he would do so in his own good time. Right now, Snape needed answers more than he needed sex. 

_Merlin! Had he actually thought that?_

Students chattered and laughed as they gathered at the foot of the stairs. Snape reduced the hourglass with a spell and dropped it into a pocket before picking up the enchanted scoreboard. "Serpents 21 points. Owls...well, let's not rub it in, shall we?" Snape's team cheered while the others rolled their eyes and rubbed the areas that had been stingingly hexed. 

"All students are to vacate the dueling area and return to their Houses." Olivia called above the noise, making shooing gestures with her hands. The teens flocked to the exit. Olivia observed Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger walking towards the portal.They did not hold hands yet their bodies swayed against each other in gentle rhythm as the pair moved to the exit.Olivia envied the openness of their relationship.Though Remus and Hermione had only been walking out together for several weeks, they seemed to be closely bonded.Bending to retrieve the equipment bag, Olivia halted as someone else snatched the bag from her sight. 

"I'll take that, Miss McGonagall."Said Draco Malfoy as he slung the wide mesh strap over his shoulder."I am heading for the dungeons, so it will not be out of my way."The silver haired youth turned and joined the group of Slytherins gathered at the door. 

Amazed at the youth's actions, Olivia stood watching as Draco left the tower._Damn! Damn! Damn!There goes my excuse for going down to the dungeons!!_Olivia's green eyes narrowed down dangerously.Certainly Draco had no knowledge of the relationship between herself and Professor Snape?It would be just like him to try to interfere by stepping out of character and doing something _nice_. 

As the last of the children passed through the portal, Professor Snape followed closely behind to discourage those who would be tempted to linger in the shadows for a quick kissing session. 

"Do you need me to do anything?" Sirius Black inquired of Olivia, leaning near enough that his breath shifted the tendrils of hair laying along her cheek. 

Shivering, Olivia moved a fraction and smilingly informed Sirius, "If you will help check for stragglers, I would appreciate it.I am always afraid that someone will get locked in the tower and starve before the next club meeting." 

"Sure." Sirius said with a flash of teeth.The wizard moved up the stairs to the upper level.Olivia could feel his detection spells as Sirius did a thorough job of searching.Olivia busied herself with checking the lower areas.In just a moment, her search was complete. 

A firm hand sliding around her waist captured the witch's attention.She had not even noticed Sirius' return!"You smell wonderful." Sirius whispered against Olivia's nape, before boldly pressing a kiss to the same spot his breath had caressed. Olivia could not stop the shiver of pleasure that rush down her spine. 

Quickly, Olivia turned.Sirius was standing so near she was forced to lean back to look him in the eyes.Moving just as quickly, Sirius stepped closer, placing his arm once more about Olivia's waist."I am just having bit of fun, Olivia." Sirius gave a wicked grin, blue eyes sparking with the light from the near by torches."Dumbledore did say we are to act the part of lovers."Playfully, Sirius swayed, moving Olivia's body smoothly along his hip as his lips slid along the curve of the laughing witch's neck.Offended, Sirius pulled back and frowned, though his eyes continued to send out sparks."You're laughing at me?" 

"I can't help it!"Olivia admitted. "It tickles!"Fighting against the heat pulling at her loins, Olivia placed her palms firmly against the wizard's hard chest and pushed. "I think you are being extremely loose in paraphrasing Uncle Albus, Mr. Black.From what I remember, it was _suggested _that we cultivate the idea of being a couple to give more credence to the image of you being my champion. 

"We don't want to leave any doubt." Sirius rolled his head back, gazing up at the black dome of the night sky. "I am a bit rusty.Really could use the practice."So saying, the wizard pivoted on one foot, maintaining his embrace.In the space of a breath, Olivia had been pressed up against the cold stone of the tower wall and Sirius Black was kissing her dizzy. 

_Ooo! He really is quite good at this, _Olivia thought as Sirius slid his hands over her upper arms and shoulders to capture her face, tangling his long, brown fingers in the strands of Olivia's loose hair.The stunned witch made no move to repel the tall wizard fused to her lips and Sirius took this as a sign to deepen the kiss.Olivia's mouth relaxed against the gentle questing of Sirius' tongue and the black haired man moaned as he slid into the sweet warmth between her lips. 

No one was more surprised by Olivia's participation in the kiss than Sirius.Remus had provided Sirius with a quick and dirty history of Olivia and Severus, including Lupin's own interpretation of the relationship between the witch and the Potions Master.The werewolf had been adamant about Sirius steering clear of Miss McGonagall, and had even threatened to "stand aside when Severus comes hunting your pelt."The meeting with Albus Dumbledore only confirmed Lupin's words as Olivia had required, no demanded, several reassurances from the Headmaster that Black's role was merely to be that of decoy.For reasons Sirius could not and would not understand, the attractive young witch was very much in love with the dungeon dwelling Snape. 

Then _why_ was Miss McGonagall wrapping an ankle around Sirius Black's leg while doing her level best to wrestle his tongue to the mat, the animagus wondered.Oh well, who was he to argue with fate?Besides, the glimpse he'd had ofSnape's shadowy figure while spinning Olivia to the wall was simply the icing on a very sweet cake. 

Olivia felt herself falling deeper into the kiss. The potion in her veins cried out for..._something._ No, someone! Bells of fear began ringing in Olivia's brain as she felt the growing hardness of Sirius body rubbing against her pelvis. Pulling her face from his, Olivia gasped, "No, this is wrong! So very wrong!" Her face burning with shame, Olivia pushed against Black's chest and was relieved when he moved easily away from her. "Sirius, forgive me. I am so sorry I let you believe..." Olivia stopped as Sirius raised a negating hand. 

"No problem." He stated quietly. "I don't know what brought all this on...well, yes I do, but only on my part. You are a lovely witch, Olivia and a man would have to be ten days dead not to want you. However, I was made to understand that you have feelings for Snape. Remus is usually a good judge of people and he believes that there is something serious going on between you two." When Olivia made no response, Sirius continued. "This afternoon in the Headmaster's office you made it pretty clear that you wanted nothing to do with me, at least nothing beyond me being your pretend champion." The wizard ran one hand through his long black hair and sighed heavily. "Would you care to explain any of this to me?" 

"Sirius, I would love to be able to explain, but I don't understand it all myself. Would you simply accept for now that I am not quite myself, and that I would never have done this to you otherwise?" Olivia saw Sirius' eyes widen in shock, belatedly realizing how he would take her words. She rushed on. "I didn't mean that I could never find you attractive, it's just, well... You are a very handsome wizard and under different circumstance..." Olivia broke off, knowing that she was babbling. 

Sirius laughed lightly. "Olivia, relax. You haven't broken my heart or anything like that. We will just chalk this up to the moonlight or the excitement of the club meeting, the fact you like dogs, anything. Hell, I don't know, let's blame Snape." 

Olivia gasped, afraid that Sirius was getting uncomfortably close to the truth. 

"Don't worry," Black assured her. "I doubt even Snape would stoop that low. Come on, let's get out of here." Taking her hand in his, Sirius led Olivia to the exit and together they left the tower to the wind and stars. 

*********************************************************************************************** 

Freshly scrubbed and flush with excitement, Olivia hurried towards the dungeons. As a precaution in case she was seen, Olivia carried the Book of Suranim clutched to her chest. She intended to give the heavy tome to Severus anyway, and now it provided her with a handy excuse for being this late in the dungeons. 

The witch was slightly surprised to see the faint glow from a candle leaking from under the Potions classroom door. Severus was perhaps working late on grading or some such, Olivia decided as she made her way to the door. The portal was unlocked and the latch turned easily under her hand. Opening the door, Olivia slipped inside. 

Severus did not look up from where he sat. His black hair hanging across his cheeks, the wizard appeared to be deep into the parchment laying before him on the desk. Smiling, Olivia crossed the room and moved to stand by the Potions Master's chair. When he still made no move to acknowledge her presence, Olivia reached out to tuck the shining jet strands behind Snape's ear. Only he flinched from her touch, never raising his eyes from his reading. 

"Severus?" Olivia questioned, hurt. 

"You smell of dog." Came the flat reply. 

Stung, Olivia frowned. "What can you mean? I have just now come from my bath." 

Snape raised his face and looked at her. Olivia backed away from the cold, indifference of his eyes. They were the eyes of a stranger. 

"It would take more than soap and water to sluice away the stench of that mongrel." Slowly, Snape rose to his feet until he hovered over Olivia. Terribly uneasy, she still refused to be cowed by this behavior. Leaning closer, the wizard breathed in deeply through his nose. His upper lip pealed back from his teeth in a grimace of distaste. "I can smell him all over you." Snape whispered, even now his voice dangerously soft and captivating. Placing the tip on one finger on her brow, Severus traced a line downward. "Here." He whispered again. "And here." The finger continued it's motion, slipping lightly over Olivia's parted lips, descending to brush against the heated skin above the low neckline of her gown. "Here as well." There was the slightest trace of bitterness in the professor's tone, though the black eyes that held Olivia captive remained cold. 

Swallowing with difficulty, Olivia spoke. "Severus, I don't know what you mean." 

He interrupted her with a sharp laugh. "Not only are you a whore, but a liar as well. Get out, Miss McGonagall." Turning, Snape regained his seat. 

Olivia shook her head in denial. "No!" She cried, going down on her knees beside the painfully distant wizard. "Severus, I don't know what you believe you saw, but you are wrong! It is not what you think. Please..." 

"Not what I think? I watched as you let-NO, begged the bastard to touch you. If I had thought you under duress, I would have snatched Black from you and hurled him from the tower." Despite the fire of his words, Snape's voice remained dispassionate, almost bored. "However, instead of pushing Black away, fighting him, you wrapped your leg around him much like a clinging parasitic vine. I watched as you wove your fingers into his hair and pulled him closer." Leaning forward slightly, Snape finally allowed Olivia a glimpse of his madness. The lines of his face were hardened into stone, cold and unyielding, while in the black depths of his eyes, there gleamed an unholy fire. "I heard you moan." He dragged the words out in a vile caress. 

"It was the potion, damn you!" Olivia cried, coming to her feet. "You drug me with your poison and then have the NERVE to castigate me for behavior beyond my control? If there is anyone who should feel angry over what has happened, it is I." To Olivia's angry amazement, Snape began to chuckle. He rubbed one hand wearily over his face, the rasping of calluses over stubble reaching Olivia's ear. 

Seeming unable to stop, Snape continued to chuckle lowly, laughter rolling out of him in painful, mirthless waves. Crossing his forearms on the desk, the shaking wizard lay his head upon the sleeves. Olivia watched as Snape's shoulders convulsed with laughter, his gasping breaths resembling sobs. 

Alarmed and very unsure, Olivia watched as the Potions Master brought himself under control. Relaxing back into the soft leather of his chair, Snape pulled a crisp white handkerchief from a pocket, using the material to wipe the moisture from his eyes. Folding the cloth, Snape returned it to his pocket. Fixing a piercing gaze upon the woman standing in front of him, Snape looked slowly down the length of her body. Boldly, he stripped Olivia with his eyes. There was no warmth, no wanting in his visual touch and Olivia felt shamed by the contact. 

Snape rose from his chair. "You really are a stupid child aren't you, Miss McGonagall?" He sneered, holding up one long fingered hand. Suspended between the two combatants was a glistening amethyst vial. "Is this the 'poison' you are referring to? The potion that so be-webbed you mind that you would f-," Grinding his teeth in frustrated rage, Snape bit off the word. "Fornicate with SIRIUS BLACK in the open?" 

Olivia flinched at the violence in his voice. "Severus, I...," she began. 

""Shhh." Came Snape's gentle response as he placed a finger over his lips. "Hush." Seeing Olivia tremble, Snape gave a cruel hint of a smile. "Do you know what this little bottle contains? Do you?" Olivia nodded her head weakly. "Recall how I explained to you, Miss McGonagall, that I am capable of creating a potion," Here, Snape gently pulled the elongated stopper free. "undetectable by even the most experienced of mages." The wizard held the shimmering vial higher, observing as the firelight played along the crystal skin, sending lavender flashes into the darkest corners of the chamber. "I am able to produce a potion so subtle in its form," Snape brought the container to his nose and inhaled deeply. "As tasteless as water." To Olivia's horror, Snape put the vial to his lips and drained it of its contents. Gently, trembling slightly, he placed the bottle on his desk before raising his empty black eyes to Olivia. "And just as harmless." 

Silence hung awkward and heavy. The candle flames did not dare flicker upon their charred wicks as the witch and the wizard looked at each other. Finally, Olivia could handle the weight no longer and staggering back, pointed to Severus. 

"Water?" A choked whisper. "It was _water?_" 

"Water." Snape's voice sounded distant, hollow and tired. 

Olivia shook her head in disbelief. "Why, Severus? Why would you do this?" 

Shrugging, Snape crossed his arms over his chest and leaned a hip against the desk. "Revenge." 

"And now you have your revenge." Olivia snarled. "I hope you are happy with it." Swaying, she placed her hand on the back of a student desk. "I don't understand. I just don't understand why I felt...Damn it, Severus! This entire day I have thought of nothing but you! Having you hold me, and touch me. I burned the whole day." 

"As I have always said Miss McGonagall, you are a foolish child. You will believe _anything_." He snorted. "It was the weakness of your own mind that teased you today. Being susceptible to the minds of others is a problem you have yet to overcome, I see." He observed the pain and doubt chasing over Olivia's face and steeled himself against wanting her. 

"You burned for me? What a blatant lie! I was always second, I simply didn't realize until tonight. That is why you had such a damned difficult time believing I was your champion. It just didn't fit, did it? The Death Eater and the Goddess? What a joke!" With a powerful slap, Snape sent the tiny vial flying from his desk to explode against the far wall of the classroom. 

Olivia could not stop herself from cringing from his fury. "That is not true! I love you!" 

Wheeling on her, Snape growled from his chest. "Never say that to me again. Now, get out. Go to you lover. I am sure he is waiting." 

Unthinking, Olivia threw herself at Severus, tears blinding her to the hate and hurt on his face. Wrapping her arms about his unyielding neck, she sobbed. "No, please don't believe this of me! Let us talk, reason this out. I love you!" 

Brutal in his pain, Severus gripped Olivia painfully by her hair and pealed her from his body. Striding to the door he forced the crying witch to match his pace. Slinging the door open with enough force to snap the hinges, Snape flung Olivia from him into the dark corridor. "Get ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut!" He bellowed. The volume of his voice covered the sound of Olivia's head smacking into the opposite wall with driving force. 

Blazing flashes of light exploded before Olivia's eyes as numbness bloomed from the epicenter at her temple. Nausea caused Olivia to gag as her body folded to the stones. 

The numbness quickly faded to grinding pain and Olivia raised fingers to probe the oozing wound at her temple. Her hand came away sticky with blood. Staggering to her feet Olivia felt a horrible rage fill her heart. It was difficult to breathe through the magma of anger that flooded her chest and whirling, Olivia lifted her fist to the Potions room door. Instantly the wood exploded inward in a thousand tiny splinters; stone dust and ash filled the air. Like the door, Olivia's rage had been erased. 

Professor Snape picked himself up from where he had been hammered against the far wall. His ears rang with the after effects of the explosion but his eyes were functioning very well, so he could easily see Olivia coming towards him through the fog of debris. Snape's heart constricted painfully as he took in the blood streaming from a gash above her right temple. He had done that in his anger, he admitted shamefully. 

Olivia moved slowly and gracefully amongst the remains of the door and the shattered student desks. Her calm green eyes never faltered from the black orbs of the Potions Master. Her features were wiped clean of the pain and anger Snape had seen earlier. Now she came toward him as placidly as one would approach a stranger. 

Stopping before the dusty robed wizard, Olivia studied him for a long moment. Gently, yet firmly, she spoke. 

"In the Forbidden Forest you hexed me, burned me. I forgave you out of love. Last night, you struck me as I lay bound and defenseless. Again, I forgave you." Raising her blood covered fingers to Severus' eyes, Olivia slowly rotated her hand, allowing him to see the scarlet dripping down into her sleeve. Looking at him, she lifted both eye brows in mock query before tenderly wiping her stained hand down his cheek and over the chiseled line of his lips. 

"You will never cause me hurt again, Severus Snape." Olivia said tenderly. "That night in the library, I told you I owned your soul. I give it back to you now, freely, willingly." Turning, her back ramrod straight, Olivia moved to the shattered portal. Pausing just under the arch, she turned. "I release you from your pledge, Severus Snape. I will hold you no longer." With a final, lingering gaze, she was gone. 

Pale fingers sliced through dust begrimed midnight and Snape sighed heavily. Well, he sneered to himself, that is done. Now I can get back to my life. 

_Ha!_ barked a hateful mental voice. _Your life! It THAT what it was? _The voice jeered. _Pity._

Staggering slightly, Snape moved through a sliding panel into the short hallway leading to his private chambers. Lurching to a heavily carved cabinet, he pulled a dark bottle from the interior. With a trembling hand, he sloshed the whisky carelessly into a glass and with equal consideration, poured the burning liquid down his throat. One drink merely blazed a trail. There must be others to follow or the effort would be in vain. Pouring another healthy dose, Snape inhaled that one as well. He followed it with a third, then a fourth. 

Noticing that his hand no longer shook, Snape place the empty glass on his mantle, feeling exhaustion and despair following closely behind the numbness brought on by the overly swift infusion of whisky. 

Desiring nothing more than oblivion the pale wizard moved into his bed chamber. 

His elliptical eyes wide in fear, Cat crouched on the bed. The room was bitter with the smell of urine. 

The Potions Master felt something in him snap at the sight of the terrified animal, the odor hanging on the air evidence of Cat's fear. _You should be afraid! Fear is all I need from anyone._

Striding to the bed, the wizard grabbed the cat by the scruff of his neck and roughly hoisted the terrified animal into the air. Giving Cat a hard shake, Snape bellowed, "You wretched animal! You wretched, worthless creature! When will you learn that this bed is mine? You come into my chamber and slink about as if you are welcome here. You are not. You have never been welcome. I never wanted you, stupid cat." 

Curling the fingers of his free hand about Cat's throat, Snape began to squeeze. "I am finally going to do what I should have done in the beginning." A chilling smile hovered on the thin lips of the wizard as he tightened his grip. Shocked, Cat hung limp in Snape's grasp. 

The tiny thread of a pulse ticked under Snape's sensitive fingers and he could see the furry chest struggling to bring air into starving lungs. With evil pleasure, Snape watched as the glow of life in Cat's eyes dimmed to a tiny flicker that wavered, faded and then vanished. The once vibrant eyes began to glaze. 

Horror washed over Severus as he watched the life in Cat blink out of existence. "NO! NO!" Pressing the still body to his chest, Snape peered into Cat's face. "No, I will not accept this. Do not let me be guilty of your death as well my friend." Rubbing his fingers deeply into the soft tabby fur along Cat's back, Snape buried his face into the unmoving, white belly, unashamed of the hot tears pouring from his eyes. 

Holding Cat close, Severus Snape cried. 

Cat hiccuped. 

And all Hell broke loose. 

Had Severus Snape been a student of Muggle culture, he would have appreciated the image of someone trying to shave with a weed eater. As it was, the wizard had enough on his plate attempting to subdue the panicking Cat, who laid out in every direction with tooth and claw, howling in anger and fear. 

Finally gaining the upper hand...ahem, paw- Cat raked Snape wickedly as the climbed into the wizard's hair and with a lunge, propelled himself from the top of the black head. With a last hiss, Cat pelted from the chamber, leaving Snape panting, the many claw marks stinging angrily. 

"Remus! What in the world?" 

Snape groaned. Hermione-Damn-Granger and her pet werewolf were obviously in the Potions classroom. Hopefully, they would just go away. 

Not likely, Snape acknowledged wearily. 

"Whoa! What was that?" Granger's voice cried. "Something just darted past me!" 

Cat! Snape cried to himself, and then aloud. "Cat! Stop him! Don't let him out the door!" Snape was already running. 

He entered the remains of the Potions room to see Remus Lupin and Miss Granger looking about them in horrified confusion. Remus was the first to notice the panting Master. 

"My god, Severus! What has happened to you? You are bleeding." Remus quickly moved to Severus to inspect the nasty marks running along Snape's cheeks and neck, but Severus hurriedly pushed him aside. 

"Cat, where is he?" Snape asked anxiously of Hermione. 

Before she could reply another form entered the room. One that Severus was loath to see, especially now. 

"Hey Snape," Sirius Black called, leaning slightly backwards to peek down the dark dungeon corridor. "One of your ingredients is getting away." 

*********************************************************************************************** 

Alone in her Slytherin dormitory, Pansy Parkinson smiled. Under her bed, snug in a box, lay Professor Snape's cat. She had stunned the animal as it had attempted to dart from her and flee back into the damaged Potion's classroom. For now, he would remain in Pansy's tender care. The young woman had a use for the animal. 

While sneaking to the Potion's room to leave yet another gift for the dark professor, Pansy had witnessed Professor Snape throw Miss McGonagall across the hall. She had seen the blood coming from the trashy witch's head and was silently cheering when Miss McGonagall had suddenly turned and blasted the chamber to to oblivion. Trembling, Pansy had cowered in the dark, hearing the softly spoken words of the Muggle instructor and had watched Miss McGonagall exit the chamber to walk steadily and gracefully out of sight. 

Thinking over the events, Pansy was wondering how this might be turned to her favor when the Slytherin spied Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger coming down the still smoky corridor. The pair hastily entered the classroom and began calling to one another, confused over the mess. 

A black and white form raced from the room and took off down the corridor. Pansy had quickly and silently followed. 

**Ok, chickies. I have no beta for this chapter so you will just have to over look any spelling or typo errors. I am sorry it has taken me so long to up date, but this chapter has been very tiring. For some reason, the necessary breakup of Severus and Olivia was difficult to put down. I cried last night, but was rewarded when I had a lovely dream of being at a play featuring Alan. He remembered me from NYC and we had a marvy time together.******

**And NO I will not tell you about my dream. Some things are sacred.******

**Hopefully, the next chapter will not be so long in coming.******

**Be kind and leave a review.******

**gotsnape**   
  
  
  



	31. A Necessary Meeting

**Chapter 31-** **Man! The dragon dung really hit the fan last chapter, huh? No one was more surprised than me at what transpired. Those two have a way of taking over a story. Fret not feline lovers, Cat is going to be fine. No animals were killed or harmed in anyway during the writing of this story. I gave the gallant Cat a full ten points for scaling Mt. Severus and bungie jumping with out a cord from Snape's head.**

***YAWN* Usual disclaimers in place, yea, yea, yea. JK wrote it. I am simply playing with her dolls while she is away changing the baby's nappy.**   


>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

Olivia artfully arranged tendrils of soft brown hair about her ears. The shining mass had been parted down the middle, the right-side tresses draping over her left shoulder while the same had been done to the left. Both flowing bundles had then been braided and tied off with ribbons of emerald satin. With her melancholy expression, Olivia looked as if she had stepped from a painting by Waterhouse. 

The gash she had received from Severus' brutal shove had healed neatly despite Olivia's lack of skills in the healing arts. It now showed itself only as a slightly puckered pink scar. 

The green robes Minerva had purchased for Olivia's arrival at the magical school flowed from her shoulders in verdigris waves, the black and emerald embellishments caught and reflected the candles flame; it was a poor substitute for the sparkle that had once been in her eyes. 

Halloween falling on a Thursday made it impossible to hold a Halloween Ball so Headmaster Dumbledore, with his unwavering penchant for fun, had seized upon the opening of the Quidditch season and the **1st Annual, Unless Halloween Falls on a Weekend, Quidditch Kickoff Ball** had been born. With the dance tonight and the Quidditch game tomorrow, the students were hysterical with excitement. 

The faculty and staff were merely hysterical. 

Tonight Olivia would be chaperoning fifth through seventh year students as they indulged in the youthful madness that was the start of the Quidditch season. Though not a fan of the sport Olivia could appreciate the student's joy. She just wished she could share it. 

The episode with Severus in the potion's classroom had left Olivia bloodied in spirit as well as body. The mark on her head would heal over time. The wound to her heart, Olivia felt, would remain forever raw. 

Strangely enough Olivia mused, while rooting through an assortment of earrings, though she carried the hurt of Severus' violent rejection, there was an unusual peace laying over her as well. It was as if she leaned upon a strong and caring shoulder, the comforting presence supporting the stricken witch, helping her to endure. 

Hundreds of golden orbs flicked and flashed around the Great Hall. Occasionally one would burst in a rain of colored light. The student tables had been removed to provide room for dancing; the stone floor having been charmed to resemble the Quidditch pitch. Several round tables, decorated in colors from each house stood along the four walls. The party goers would be able to fill their plates from the sumptuous banquet laid out for them and retire to the semi quiet of the room's outer edges. At either end of the hall, seeming to escape through the enchanted ceiling, were three glowing goal posts surmounted by blazing rings of fire. 

Tonight Olivia would be patrolling the dancers while Sirius had volunteered for duty out on the grounds. The ball had been in progress for some time when Olivia spotted Professor Snape lurking in the deep shadows near the Hall's massive front doors. She made no move to approach him and was not surprised when Snape returned the favor. Olivia could feel the pressure of the dark professor's eyes, had felt it the moment she had entered the room on Sirius Black's arm. 

Olivia completed another circuit of the Great Hall, gently yet firmly correcting those couples overcome with the enchantment of the evening. Stopping by the refreshment table, Olivia helped herself to a chilled cup of punch. The heavy sweetness caused her to wrinkle her nose in distaste. 

"Punch not to your liking?" Sirius inquired, smoothly leaning past Olivia for his own beverage. 

"Too sweet." Olivia replied shortly, setting the cup aside. "Everything is going great in here. What's it like outside?" 

Sirius swallowed with a grimace. "Flushed a pair of seventh years out to Green House #3. They were experimenting with the various properties of Oil Slick Marigold." Blue eyes flashed in devilish humor as Sirius grinned. "Those two had come up with a few more applications that Remus, James and I never even considered. Damn clever." 

Olivia's returning grin fell short of her green eyes. 

"Come on, love." Sirius whispered, taking Olivia's hand. "It is way past the time you should have been dancing." 

Olivia nodded and followed Sirius to the dance floor. The enchanted music Dumbledore had arranged floated about the couple as they made their way into the mass of swaying, gliding bodies. 

Hot eyes observed from the shadow cast by one of the wide columns standing on either side of the entranceway. Snape glowered as Sirius Black wrapped one arm loosely around Olivia and began to shuffle in time with the music. 

"Moron!" Snape growled. "Graceless imbecile!" Had HE been dancing with Olivia, they would be gliding over the floor like swans over water. The angry wizard gnawed at the bone of his frustration, knowing the blame for separation lay on his shoulders. On the lookout for betrayal, anticipating the moment when Olivia would abandon him for another, Snape had felt a sordid type of peace descend upon him when he had witnessed the kiss between Sirius and Olivia, his twisted belief system forcing his heart to accept what the eyes had seen, refusing to question, refusing to demand a reason why. He had never paused to contrast the woman he knew with all of his heart to the woman he saw being embraced by another. Snape had ignored her pleading, had denied the anguish that filled her green eyes. He had only accepted as truth that which he had prophesied for himself. 

It had taken a bottle of Old Ogden's and a rousing fist fight with Black to bring Snape to his senses. Sometime after the clean up of the Potions room was complete, Miss Granger had made her way back to the Gryffindor Tower, leaving the men alone. Forced to play host, after all Lupin and Black had assisted in the damage repair, Snape had invited the two wizard to his private chambers for a much needed libation. 

Over tumblers of fire whisky, Lupin had forced Sirius to reveal his part in the drama surrounding Olivia. Between the two of them the story unwound at Snape's feet, how Dumbledore had taken them into his office and revealed the nature of St. Brigit's proclamation and of the guise Sirius was to assume as Olivia's Champion. 

"Albus feels that the saint is trying to lead someone astray with this game, but he is unsure who that someone could be." Lupin explained to an apparently bored Snape. "Now that you understand the nature of the relationship with Sirius and Olivia, Snuffles here," Remus chewed roughly on the nickname, "has a confession to make. Don't you Sirius?" Lupin pinned Black with glowing hazel eyes. 

Interested, Snape cocked a brow as he took a swallow of his drink. Sirius merely scowled at Remus before looking down at his now empty tumbler. 

"It seems that Sirius has gone and done something stupid." Remus told Severus flatly. 

"If you intended to shock me Lupin, you have failed." Snape drawled. 

"Hang on then because there is more." Came Remus' quiet reply. 

Almost bragging, Sirius told of spotting Snape within the shadows of the tunnel and how the idea for pricking the Potions Master's thin skin had sprung full blown into his mind. That the pain experienced by Snape as he watched _his _witch kiss another had been the product of yet another Marauder prank began to sink into the Potions Master's brain. That his actions towards Olivia tonight had been born from being once more duped by Black caused Snape's hands to clinch into tight fists. 

There was not a trace of remorse on Black's tanned face as he spoke laughingly of Olivia's capitulation, so there was plenty of room for a look of surprise as Snape lunged at Black, spilling the battling wizards over the back of Sirius' chair. 

Remus allowed them to pummel each other for a good while before wading in with his wand. When both men were once again seated, Black wiping at the blood trickling from his lip while Snape sucked at an oozing split in his knuckles, Lupin demanded that Sirius finish his story. 

Scowling at the werewolf for ending the fun, Sirius grudgingly complied. "She pushed me off, ok? Olivia freaked and pushed me away. She was babbling about not knowing what came over her, that she wasn't in her right mind." Snape cautiously studied the contents of his own glass feeling his insides twist with guilt. 

Taking a pull from his drink, Sirius grimaced as the alcohol stung his cracked lip. "I guess she was just trying me on for size and I didn't quite fit. Truth to tell, it was a bit like kissing my own sister. Well," Black said cheerily, "No hard feelings, hey Snape old boy?" 

A cold glare was the only answer. 

Snape reluctantly allowed Lupin to repair the damage to his face, neck and hands caused by Cat's violent bid for freedom. As the two canine friends exited the dungeons on unsteady feet, Remus wondered how much of the wreckage he had repaired tonight was a result of Sirius' foolish prank. 

As he watched Olivia dancing with the joke playing bastard, Snape warred within himself. He needed Olivia, wanted her back as his own, but to even have the chance of reclaiming her he knew he would have to make amends, apologize, and that he could never do. For to apologize would be admitting to an error, a grave error on his part; he had allowed someone else to gain the upper hand. 

So, he stood once more on the outside looking at that which he desired but refusing to raise his hand to claim it. 

Sirius Black led Olivia into the waltz stiffly. With a rueful smile he admitted, "I'm no dancer. You want grace, go to Lupin." Jerking his black head, he pointed behind Olivia with his chin. Turning, Olivia spotted Remus in the arms of Hermione Granger. Both dancers were smiling and chatting happily as they floated over the floor like mist. 

"You and Remus have settled in the Shrieking Shack all snug and cozy?" Olivia inquired. 

"Yea, well we figure we will fix it up on the inside and work on the rest later." Sirius replied. "I am going to petition the courts for the property confiscated by the Ministry when my folks died, so I will need an actual address for getting legal owls. You know the place Remus's folks left him is falling down around his head, so the Shack will give him a good place to flop without worrying about falling through the floor. And then there is the proximity to the lovely Miss Granger..." Sirius smiled fondly at the couple across the floor. "Remus is going to continue with his extermination business. He's not making galleons hand over fist, mind you, but he is able to pull down a good living. Albus has even offered to purchase some of the less dangerous creatures Remus finds for the students to study on." 

"I am happy to see something working out for Remus." Olivia said. 

"And that is about all you have to be happy about right now, isn't it?" Sirius inquired gently, leaning down to peer into Olivia's green eyes. 

Olivia darted a glance to where she knew the Slytherin Head of House stood. Looking back at Sirius, she bleakly nodded her head. "Severus hasn't spoken to me since Wednesday night. I have not even seen him in the corridors." 

"Damn it, Olivia!" Sirius sighed heavily. "I am sorry about that. It was just a joke, ok? I admit I wanted to gouge at Snape a bit, but I never meant to hurt you." 

Holding him with the intensity of her eyes Olivia responded calmly, "To hurt Severus **is** to hurt me, Sirius." She then added bitterly, "Wizards behaving like little boys. Playing their jokes, never once thinking of the harm that could be caused." 

"I mean it Olivia, I am sorry. Will you please forgive me?" Sirius squeezed her hand tightly as he spoke. 

"Of course I forgive you, Sirius. Yours wasn't the only prank pulled that day. While you hold much of the blame for what happened between Severus and I, I cannot lay it all at your feet." 

Black looked at his dance partner questioningly, but Olivia did not elaborate. After a moment, the music changed and Sirius gripped Olivia's elbow to lead her from the floor. As they moved through the crowd Olivia noticed Dobby, the Hogwarts Head House Elf, materialize beside Albus Dumbledore. The Headmaster bent low as Dobby whispered into his ear, all the while gesturing frantically. With a nod, Dumbledore excused himself from his group of friends and followed Dobby. 

Curious, Olivia watched as the elderly wizard crossed the hall and beckoned his Potions Master from the shadows. The two powerful wizards spoke briefly and then to Olivia's alarm, Severus' black eyes captured hers. Even over the vast expanse of the hall, Olivia could feel the stab of Snape's anxiety before he turned and followed the Headmaster and Dobby from the chamber. 

The hall with its magical lights tilted violently and Olivia felt her stomach roll. She clutched instinctively onto Sirius' robe as she swayed drunkenly. Sirius caught Olivia about the waist as her knees buckled and supporting her in this way, was able to gently lead her from the dance floor. "Olivia?" He inquired anxiously. "Do you need for me to take you outside?" 

"No," Olivia managed to get out. "Just get me to a chair." 

Sirius quickly complied and Olivia forced away the urge to drop her head to the table top as she let him fold her into a seat. 

"Can I get you anything?" Sirius asked, worried. 

"Yes please, water." Olivia responded giving Sirius a slightly reassuring smile. "Don't be so worried, Sirius. The heat just got to me, I suppose." Picking up a napkin, she began to fan herself. As if taking a cue, Sirius reached out and undid the clasp of Olivia's cloak, pulling the heavy cloth from her shoulders. Rolling her eyes, Olivia wondered if the dress had been hexed to have a debilitating effect on all males, for Sirius had suddenly developed difficulty breathing and his cheeks were becoming quite flushed. 

Pointing to the refreshment table Olivia begged. "Water, please." 

"Yes! Water. And ice. Will definitely want some ice." Sirius hastily trotted away and returned a moment later with a brimming pitcher and two goblets. Filling one for Olivia, he watched as she gratefully gulped the icy liquid down. Sirius _accio'ed_ himself a chair, his eyes lingering on the small but firm bounty revealed by Olivia's plunging neckline. Raising his cup in toast he stated, "That is some dress you have there, Miss McGonagall." 

"Thank you." She murmured. "Severus likes it too." Olivia could not stop herself from adding. Pulling at the uncomfortable tightness over her chest, Olivia admitted, "Either the house elves are shrinking my robes or I am putting on weight. I know it wasn't this tight the last time I had it on." 

Sirius gulped down more water. "Looks fine to me." He said, grinning roguishly. 

Olivia wrinkled her nose, tossing Sirius a shocked glance. "Fie on you, sir! You are to defend my honor, not prey upon my person!" 

"Just commenting on the view." Sirius jokingly returned then sobered as he noticed once more how pale and drawn Olivia looked in the dim candle light. "When was the last time you had something to eat?" He inquired sternly. 

Once more fanning herself, Olivia thought for a moment before replying guiltily, "Last night." At his shocked growl, Olivia continued. "But really, Sirius I am not hungry. I have just had so much on my mind and ..." But the animagus was no longer listening. In fact he was no longer at the table. 

Black returned within minutes holding a plate, no, strike that! A _platter_ filled with food from the refreshment table. He plunked the loaded dish in front of Olivia and pointing said firmly, "Eat!" 

Glancing down at the embarrassing pile of food, Olivia noticed that now that sustenance was before her, she was actually quite hungry. Starved in fact. "Ooo! Looks yummy." She grinned up at her frowning waiter. 

"And you be sure to eat all of it!" Sirius commanded, taking his seat once more and watched, satisfied as Olivia began to eat with gusto. 

"Sirius, you don't have to sit here guarding me. I promise to stuff myself to the gills. Why don you find another dance partner?" As much as Olivia liked the dark haired wizard, she did wish he would not hover so. It was too much like having a second Minerva McGonagall! 

"Oh, I don't mind." Sirius responded airily, but Olivia noticed how his gaze followed a blushing cluster of Ravenclaw ladies that hovered temptingly near their table. Sirius had captured the attention of a lovely blond witch and the lady licked her lips slowly as Sirius squirmed like an eager puppy. 

Snorting loudly, Olivia laid her fork down with a clatter. "Look Sirius! You have just had your name cleared. The entire world is waiting for you to dive right in." Jerking her shining head in the direction of the dance floor, grinning. "Go on." 

Uncertain, Sirius shrugged. "I don't want to leave you alone. But you're right. I would like to go and ah...test the waters."   


Olivia picked up her fork, waving Sirius away briskly. "Take off, boy! Have some fun. I will be here for some time." She poked the pile of food on her plate. "And I really need to think a few things over. I could use some 'alone time'. It's nothing personal." Olivia's eyes pleaded with Sirius for understanding. 

Sirius half stood, attempting to hide his eagerness. "Are you sure you don't mind? I mean Olivia, you are a lovely witch and all, but this IS a bit like dating my sister. Nothing personal." 

"Go on with you! Just don't get into any trouble. Uncle Albus would have a difficult time explaining away a Ravenclaw with a litter of pups!" Olivia gave the suddenly crimson Sirius an evil grin. 

"Well then," he stammered. "I'll be on my best behavior. Promise to check back in a few, ok?" Sirius had run his blue eyes over the nubile young witches that swayed and sashayed around the chamber. Flashing Olivia a jaunty wink Sirius scented the air before loping off to play. 

Shaking her head ruefully at the black haired wizard's randy demeanor Olivia settled back into her meal, rediscovering the prodigious appetite that had frequently earned her caustic barbs from Snape. Inspite of her words releasing Severus from her service, not to mention the physical and emotional harm suffered under his hands, Olivia missed her Potions Master bitterly. A large part of her heart that had once belonged to Severus had been hollowed out, echoing like a vast empty chamber. The modern, feminist side of Olivia scoffed at the idea of _needing _a wizard in her life, but damn it! Need him she did! Professor Snape, dark demon of the dungeons, Head of Slytherin Houses, cold, uncaring instructor to stuttering students was her breath, was the source of her strength, the author of her joy. 

Olivia sighed, poking another forkful of barbecue into her down turned mouth. 

In no time her plate was empty, save for a few bones that she had sucked with childlike abandon. Feeling much better for the nourishment, Olivia was giving serious thought to investigating the desserts when a familiar chill ripped down her back and stole the air from her lungs. 

The doors to the Great Hall had swung open allowing the Headmaster to enter. Behind Albus moved the slender shadow that was Snape and boldly striding in beside the Potions Master, Lucius Malfoy. With a polite word, Dumbledore left the two wizards and melted into the crowd. Her heart pounding in her throat, Olivia rapidly ran over her options. She could stay where she was and hopefully avoid Malfoy's notice, or scoop up her cloak and slip away through the mass. It would be an easy thing to do in the semi darkness of the dance floor. Then again Olivia mused, she could glide over and boldly introduce herself to Draco's father. A wicked smile worked its way, Grinch-like over Olivia's lips as the idea erased all traces of fear from her mind. Dipping the corner of her napkin into her water goblet, Olivia swiftly cleaned her fingers and carefully wiped at her mouth before murmuring a handy charm that added fresh color to her lips. 

Severus and Malfoy were chatting amicably, watching the dancers as they swirled past the pair in a whirl of candle-lit hues.   
Draco danced by, Pansy Parkinson on his arm. Father and son shared a brief, nearly indiscernable, nod of the head before the youth was lost once more in the crowd. 

"So, Severus," Lucius said with an urban drawl. "You feel certain that Draco will benefit from your ah, expert tutelage?" His eyes of silver blue never left the kaleidoscope of dancers before them. 

"Indeed, Lucius." Came an equally bored reply. "He has the potential to be an asset or a burden. Your son needs guidance if he is to develop his skills to their highest levels. He cannot do that if he is diverted by other, less academic pursuits. His circle of associates should be broadened giving him a greater field for study." 

Without turning his blond head, Lucius flashed a glare at the Potions Master. "You would have my heir associate with riff-raff?" He inquired coldly. 

"These riff-raff will be the ones you son must bring down, Lucius. How better to learn their weaknesses than by appearing to befriend them? He would also be more suited to swaying others to the cause than either you or I. Do you not see the potential?" Snape watched as Lucius digested the information, the clever yet evil brain ruminating the proposal Snape had laid down. 

Seeing a slender form moving in their direction, Snape fought down panic as his own agile brain quickly pounced upon opportunity come a-knocking. Leaning close to Malfoy's ear, the taller wizard whispered conspiratorially. "Even now young Draco proves his worth. Behold, his prey." 

Lucius Malfoy's aristocratic frame shook slightly as he drew in a hiss of air. Narrow eyes observed the approach of the one he sought, the one he desired to bring before his lord. "She is here?" He demanded in a voice of quiet poison. "She is under this very roof and Draco said nothing?" 

Snape could feel hot anger building in the wizard by his side and that emotion did not bode well for the younger Malfoy. Sliding gracefully in front of the seething Lucius, Snape gripped the other's arm in a crushing hold, his tone level and hard. "Use your brain, man! Would you have Draco expose our work by trusting this news to an owl? They are easily and may I remind you, frequently, intercepted." Silver and onyx clashed in silent battle before Snape growled low. "Lord Voldemort knows of her presence within Hogwarts. I gave him that information myself. I cannot get near her, yet Draco can! He labors to become her pet. She will begin to trust him. When the time is right, Darco, _your son Lucius_, will bring her..." The last words were bitten off roughly as Olivia's voice came from over his black-clad shoulder. 

"Professor Snape?" 

Severus turned, gracefully sweeping his voluminous robes around his frame. A smile, like a bit of late Autumn frost, graced his lips. Bowing from the waist, Snape extended a hand, which Olivia boldly accepted. "Miss McGonagall, may I present Lucius Malfoy?" 

Lowering her sleek head demurely, Olivia sank into a curtsey worthy of Her Majesties Court. Severus smiled in the quiet vaults of his mind at the witch's talents. 

For his part, Lucius placed one well heeled foot before the other and bringing his right arm down from the shoulder presented the lady a sweeping bow. As Olivia rose to her full height her hand was relinquished by Severus but she continued to hold the pale appendage aloft, one brow cocked mockingly at the aristocrat before her. 

On cue, Lucius plucked her fingers from the air, bringing her hand to his lips. Olivia totally subdued the shudder that threatened to claim her body and wondered at her own strength. _Note to self: amputate hand at earliest convenience._ She grew even more amazed at her inner steel when Malfoy's tongue snaked across her knuckles . "My Lady," Lucius purred. "I am honored." 

"Draco's father?" Olivia inquired, casting an innocent gaze to Professor Snape. "I am so pleased to finally be able to make your acquaintance."   


"The pleasure is, of course, all mine." Lucius murmured in low silky tones, pressing Olivia's palm to his velvet clad chest."While Draco has made mention of your considerable teaching skills, he failed to paint an accurate portrait of your charm and beauty."The smile Lucius gave Olivia was as cultured as it was chilling.His silver eyes roamed hungrily over her face and form as his breathing quickened under Olivia's hand.Like a treasure hunter suddenly in possession of a much pursued artifact, Malfoy appeared overcome by the good fortune Fate had placed within his grasp. 

"You are too kind."Olivia responded pulling her imprisoned hand from the blond wizard's grip. "You are here for the match tomorrow?" She inquired politely, her eyes holding Malfoy's boldly. 

"Indeed, and I had business to discuss with Professor Snape as well.He has taken a keen interest in Draco's future." 

Snape caught the nimble glance Olivia sent his way and inclined his head, confirming Lucius Malfoy's words. 

"Young Draco will surely benefit from the additional instruction and guidance Professor Snape can provide. I am happy to tell you that your son has settled nicely in my class and has made remarkable progress in a very short time." Olivia admitted. 

"My son is fortunate to have such dedicated," Silver eyes flicked once more along Olivia's body. "Passionate instructors at his disposal."Lucius broke off abruptly."Miss McGonagall, I would be honored if you would take a turn with me upon the floor." He presented his hand, palm up, to Olivia. 

Smiling sweetly, Olivia placed her cool fingers on Malfoy's skin."Thank you, sir.I would be delighted." 

Professor Snape curled his lips into a tight smile as Lucius glibly made the couple's excuses and took leave of the rigid wizard. Severus' mind whirled with the possible scenarios and their nasty outcomes should Malfoy attempt to snatch Olivia from under the wards and protection provided by the wizarding school. He could not allow her to be taken and by preventing her abduction, his true colors would be revealed. Damn the woman for not hotfooting it to her chambers the moment Lucius had made an appearance! Leave it to Olivia McGonagall to stride on to the field of battle when retreat was obviously called for! 

Resisting the temptation to gnaw his perfectly manicured nails to the flesh, Snape held his impassive, somewhat bored expression, all the while carefully monitoring the movement of the glittering couple moving with exquisite grace across the dance floor. 

Malfoy glided with accomplished precision, holding Miss McGonagall's slender frame at just the proscribed distance for polite company. Skilled killer, brilliant author of interminable anguish, Lucius Malfoy wore his family's station as fine drapery on a Roman statue. Beautiful yes, but equally cold and hard. Counterfeit geniality barely disguised the deadly undertow of brutality; it was an imprimatur for cruelty thinly veiled by facile words and elegant manners. Finding herself held captive by the shining mirrors of Malfoy's eyes, Olivia was reminded of the words Christ hurled upon the priests of his day, "You are like whitewashed tombs, which look beautiful on the outside, but on the inside are full of dead men's bones and everything unclean." 

She shivered. 

The involuntary motion curled Lucius' aristocratic lips into a haughty smirk bringing an end to Olivia's silence. "I remember you, Mr. Malfoy." She told the smug wizard bluntly. 

"I was beginning to wonder if you had any brains at all beneath all that lovely hair, Miss McGonagall." Malfoy replied, unmoved by her honesty. "You are refreshingly forward. I admire that in a woman." His fingers tightened slightly upon Olivia's hand and his thumb began a seductive stroking along the backs of her fingers. "Most ladies in your position would have attempted to elude me, avoiding what could possibly be an uncomfortable reunion." 

Olivia snorted, causing Malfoy to raise a brow at her obvious ill breeding. "I doubt," Olivia began. "That there are many ladies in my position. You should have reasoned on your own that I am not one to run from life's small problems." Olivia experienced a tiny thrill as Lucius' features tightened slightly before returning to the polite smile. 

"I find these affairs stuffy and overdone. You will join me in a stroll through the gardens. They are usually so lovely this time of year." He turned gracefully, forcing her hand into the crook of his arm and holding it there tightly. 

Olivia glanced anxiously over her shoulder. "I have duties to attend to, Mr. Malfoy. I cannot shirk my responsibilities to enjoy something as pleasant as a walk in the moonlight." For some reason, Olivia found Draco's gaze from across the chamber fixed firmly upon the scene of his father escorting a reluctant Miss McGonagall to the exit of the Great Hall. The young wizard frowned darkly at the confused witch over the shoulder of his latest dancing partner, then to her amazement, Draco shook his head in a single, brief message. 

_No!_

"Coming Miss McGonagall?" Lucius Malfoy persisted, steadily hauling Olivia out into the night. 

Draco continued to sway in time with his partner's body. His hands ran, as they were expected to, over regions that should have been off limits to anyone save a Malfoy. The whole time he satisfied the young lady's assumptions, his gray eyes scanned the dark for the Potions Master. While he remained basically ignorant of Snape's intentions concerning Miss McGonagall, Draco was sure of his father's. That knowledge frightened the hell out of him. 

Severus had been keeping a close eye on Olivia and Malfoy as they moved around and through the other couples on the floor at the same time searching the chamber for that worthless amalgamation of hide and bones, Black. Where was the man, Snape fumed silently. Why was Black not at Olivia's side? He was her protector, damn it all! 

And then without warning, the reality of the situation slammed into Snape. Black was not Olivia's protector! The flea-bitten wanker was there to protect _him! Snape!_ If the time had not been dire, Snape would have doubled over laughing at the irony of Brigit's planning. 

Now, to call in the dog and put him on the scent. Moving carefully along the walls, Snape approached the groaning food table. To the wizard's delight, Miss Granger and Lupin were taking a break from one another and the young woman was picking over the various dishes laid out before her. Selecting himself a plate Snape began to fill it with finger foods, all the while sliding nearer to Miss Granger's side. 

"Do not look up." Snape commanded in a voice low and harsh. Hermione barely nodded her acknowledgment of his words. 

"You know where Black can be found?" He inquired around a succulent red strawberry. Again, the tiny nod of understanding. 

"Good. Go to him. Inform him that Lucius Malfoy has taken Miss McGonagall into the gardens. Do it _now!"_

Keeping her face averted, Hermione added another biscuit to her plate before walking purposefully into the throng. Snape did not watch her go. 

**************************************************************************************************

**I could keep going but I really wanted to update before all of you took off to fanfics unknown. You should really be careful where you point your mouse. Anymore you could catch something really nasty out there, what with reading strange authors and all.**

**Cat will come back. Don't worry.**

**Thank you to lablanche for her great help in describing Lucius Malfoy. She knew exactly what I was going for.**

**I can't promise to update soon. For those of you in the teaching field, you understand what this time of year is like in the schools. For those of you familiar with Spring IEP reviews.... oh well, you understand.**

**Would you believe that someone put ME on the PROM committee??!! I am rightly sick of the entire thing. If I see another glitter spattered angel I think I will puke! Prom is tomorrow night. At least that load will be lifted.**

**I hope I haven't disappointed anyone. And thanks to all the ladies at The Velvet Robe for helping me decide about the longer over shorter chappies.**

**Love to you all.**

**And a little review would be greatly appreciated. Well fed writers tend to write better.**

**So, FEED ME!**

**gotsnape**   
  
  
  



	32. Lies Can Hurt But the Truth Could Kill Y...

**For those of you who haven't figured it out yet, these ain't my play-purties. I am borrowing them while JK is looking the other way. I do horrible, nasty things to them which gratifies me nicely and truth to tell, I think they like it as well. I am making no money** **I mean it. I am NOT making any money. I am as poor as a church mouse. Poorer actually. The mouse has absolutely no concept of money, whereas I do.******

**I intended to thank all of my reviewers by name, but forgot the paper I wrote your notes and names on. I have brought stupid up a notch or two, haven't I.******

**Still craving all the reviews I can get.** Chapter 32- 

Hermione slipped an arm about Lupin's firm waist, offering the contents of the plate to her date. Pulling the werewolf's face to hers, she set a gentle kiss on his lips before whispering, "Take me to Sirius, now. It is important." Remus slid his hand into Hermione's and the pair strolled casually, yet quickly into the shadows. 

Sirius was easily located and persuaded from the twining arms of an eager blond Ravenclaw. Hermione urgently repeated Professor Snape's message and with a muttered curse at his own stupidity, Black headed for the gardens, praying he would arrive to find Olivia unharmed. Remus and Hermione slowly followed at a distance, both fingering their concealed wands. 

  
  


Upon reaching the scented hush of the gardens, Lucius Malfoy had released Olivia from the intimidating grip of his large hands. Now the pair walked in near companionable silence. Olivia had moved somewhat ahead of Malfoy, her hands clasped comfortably behind her back, starlight painting her skin in sliver cream. 

Lucius studied the witch walking so near to his hand and ground his teeth in mute vexation. His inability to simply _stupefy_ the chit and apperate them both to his _schloss_ hidden deep in the forests of Germany frustrated the proud wizard greatly. He who was so powerful, was at the moment, powerless. Lucius knew he was testing the vagaries of the Fates by removing Miss McGonagall from the Great Hall and he was a bit perplexed that neither Dumbledore nor Minerva McGonagall had appeared to place their considerable powers between him and his intended prey. Certainly both had been alerted to their absence from the Great Hall by now. 

Miss McGonagall hesitated near the rose bushes, some of which yet carried late blooms. Bending gracefully, Olivia inhaled the spicy fragrance of a particularly lovely specimen, cognizant of Malfoy's shrewd gaze. Standing aright, she faced the cold wizard. 

"Enchanting as all this is, I doubt you brought me here to admire starlight on the roses." 

"Hardly," Lucius drawled. "Call it inquisitiveness upon my part. I would study the woman who is to give birth to my lord." Pinching Olivia's chin between finger and thumb, Lucius tilted Olivia's face upwards, turning it first to the left then to the right. Curling his patrician upper lip in distaste, Malfoy released her. "You are fair." He admitted. "But barely. You should be sufficient to your purpose." 

"Ouch Lucius!" Olivia whined mockingly. "Now I'm really hurt." 

Appalled by Olivia's flippant tone, Malfoy glowered before mellowing his expression into softer lines. " I stand corrected, milady. Clearly, yours is a beauty of the mind. It is little wonder my son bent so easily to your will." With one step he filled the space between their bodies and his scalding breath wafted across Olivia's cheek. "Pity that one possessing such charm and wit must be sacrificed on so a painful altar. There must be sweet comfort knowing that through your death, greatness will prevail!" 

Olivia refused to be intimidated by Malfoy's nearness. Keeping her neck straight, she stared undaunted in that beautiful, cruel face. "Mr. Malfoy, this is all very charming but I would like to believe that we have greater topics to occupy our time together outside of trading dark, snarky comments." Olivia again caught the glimmer of startled anger flash over the chiselled features, but with her usual brisk, business like manner, she carried on. "Now, if you would please just cut to the chase?" Olivia cocked on brow in what she realized was an infuriating gesture and waited for Mr. Malfoy to self combust. 

Lucius Malfoy realized that he appeared green and bucolic in the face of this young witch's world experience. She was no delicately bred, first circle witch schooled in the well suited appreciation of her betters. Nor was Miss McGonagall a member of the lower-class work-a-day wizarding world. Affiliates of that particular club tended to recognize those of natural superiority and cowered accordingly. Her refusal to acknowledge his greater stand, or to display the appropriate fear roused Lucius' fury. Masking the compulsion to wring her slender white neck, Malfoy chuckled wickedly and fingered the velvet trimmed braids dangling past Olivia's waist. 

"How Muggle of you to be so hasty. That is one more reason to hate them so. Always rushing about, darting from one employment to the next." He smirked, his tone filled with venom. "As if their pitiful lives have any true value." 

Malfoy twined the plaits of umber silk about Olivia's throat, sliding the rich softness over the sensitive flesh of his palms. "Truly Miss McGonagall, I was initially willing to be satisfied with gloating over the dimness of your future. However, having experienced the provocative and canny edges of your nature, I cannot help but ponder the question, 'Is there not a better use for our Miss McGonagall?'" 

Olivia held to her silence and her serenity. She was interested, yet not anxious, in respect to Malfoy's words. She instinctively wanted to push him away, far away from her body, but Olivia realized that while dangerous, Lucius Malfoy could also be a well of information. 

If she lowered her pail gingerly, that is. 

From where he stood hidden in the friendly shadow of an oak tree, Severus Snape observed the conversing pair attentively. Having followed a shorter route by portals known only to a few, Snape had arrived well before Black, who now crouched rigidly alert at the Potions Master's feet. Like Olivia, Severus had determined that until Lucius made a threatening move or Olivia some show of alarm, he and Black would remain concealed. 

Potion Master and hound watched in silence as Malfoy and Olivia strolled in sham commradery along the gravelled path. Distance prevented the unusual pair from hearing the other couple's conversation. Snape hesitated in casting a sound enhancing spell, knowing that Lucius, a powerful dark wizard, would detect its presence instantly. 

So the wizard and the hound waited, both ready to move the instant Malfoy played the wrong card. 

Keeping her expression open and unafraid Olivia inquired, "Have you received an answer to the question you pose, Mr. Malfoy?" 

Instead of answering her query, Lucius spoke a question of his own. "What do you remember of your time below London?" 

"Everything." Olivia responded evenly. 

"Ah, that is good." Lucius rewarded her with a mirthless smile. "I won't have to bore myself then by going over old ground. My Lord made mention of some prophesies, the prophesies of Surinam to be correct." Malfoy paused in his speech to turn and seat himself on a marble bench tucked neatly among the roses. "Are you familiar with the prophecies?" 

"Yes." Malfoy waited for Olivia to elaborate and when she did not, he frowned. 

"Yes? Yes, you are familiar with the writings? Yes, you have heard them mentioned in light conversation some time past? How much do you know, woman?" His urbane drawl was becoming strained. "Or should I say instead, how LITTLE?" 

He lacks Severus' control, Olivia thought to herself before replying. "For the sake of this conversation, Mr. Malfoy, let's just leave it with 'yes'." 

Anger flared in the arctic blue of his eyes then died back to pale embers. "Then you are aware of the fate that awaits you when you are brought before Lord Voldemort and are made to conceive his reborn flesh." The witch continued to stand in silent calm, not even the tips of her fingers twitched. Much like her posture in the alter cavern, Lucius mused. 

"He will burst from your womb and become wholly adult before you fading vision. Your last sight on this side of the veil will be of a Lord Voldemort made new by your flesh. In his veins, your holy blood will flow." Still there was no reaction from his silent audience. He continued. 

"Because of that blood, Voldemort will be unequalled in power. He will return to his devoted followers, not only possessing his own considerable intellect and magical strength, but that of your lady as well." Total fanaticism gleamed from Lucius' visage, then he continued. "He shall cover her as the Moon covers the Sun and she shall bring forth an abomination. Dark will be reborn and Light will be imprisoned in his form." 

Olivia regarded the seated wizard, concealing her horror at hearing once again the dire rede. The morning Maxwell delivered the book of prophesies to her rooms, Olivia had been reduced to a sobbing wreck. 

Swallowing the bile that threatened to choke her, Olivia addressed the unctuous wizard." Ok, I guess that just about covers the gloating part." 

Lucius laughed, the sound carrying to the ears of the hidden spies. With a flick, Snape's wand slid from its concealed holster in his sleeve. Sirius had risen, his black body quivering in coiled tension. 

"Steady." Snape whispered. 

Lucius rose from the bench and began a slow stalking circle, Olivia following him with eyes now wary, the muscles in her legs bunching in preparation for flight." A child she will bear, but whose? "His sibilant words ghosting on the air raised the hairs on Olivia's nape. "Have you chosen your champion, milady?" 

Olivia spoke coldly over her shoulder. "Are you offering your services as stud?" 

"If I were?" Malfoy inquired, watching the rise and fall of Miss McGonagall's pale breasts, relishing the sensation her anxiety provided him. 

_Not even if you were the last male of ANY species on the planet and hung like a beater club! _Olivia screamed in her mind. Aloud, she asked, "What's in it for you, Mr. Malfoy? "She turned to face him, her arms crossed over her chest. 

Lucius elevated a brow of quicksilver. "Should Lord Voldemort fall, who better to take his place than a wizard of noble blood and divine birth?" 

Feigning interest Olivia inquired, "Wouldn't Mrs. Malfoy have a problem with another witch poking around in her kitchen?" 

Malfoy tossed his silver mane back, his laugh genuine if evil. "But my dear," he gasped. "You will be dead!" 

Olivia threw her arms wide in a gesture of frustration. "What is it with you evil over-lord types? Why can't you ever be satisfied unless you have caused not only pain and suffering, but death as well?" 

"Your demise would not be of my making." Lucius began then paused in eager delight. "You don't know, do you?" Then he chuckled as Olivia's brow furrowed in growing vexation. "Oh, not so clever after all? You are going to DIE you simple girl! Either way you choose, death will be your reward." Blood roared in her ears but the sound did not drown out the wizard's hateful words, nor did the tears beginning to pool in her green eyes blind her to his hideously beautiful visage. The air around Olivia became heavy, refusing to glide easily into her starving lungs. 

Malfoy's face twisted in cruel glee as he watched Olivia's struggle. Ruthlessly, he gave the verbal sword a vicious twist. "Could it be your lady does not deem you worthy of this information? Oh well, you are only a vessel; a tool that once broken is no longer of any use." 

Olivia shrugged her shoulders back, pulling her frame proudly erect. Damn if she would let this monster see her shock and pain. "Mr. Malfoy, this conversation has become tedious. I bid you good evening. "Thus saying, Olivia turned to make her way back to the crowded asylum of the Hall. She had taken but two steps when her head was jerked painfully backwards, her throat constricting with the bindings of her own hair. 

"Hardly, milady." Lucius crowed. Meanly wrapping satin ropes round about one wrist, he reeled Olivia nearer. Shoving his face closer to the gaping witch Lucius teased. "The apperation barrier is nigh. I could take you to your husband this very night. You would have the chance to get to know one another." Savouring the fear growing in her eyes and the fingers tearing at the bands of hair encircling her throat, Lucius failed to notice the sound of booted feet on gravel and was startled from his play by rough hands slinging him from Miss McGonagall and an iron fist blasting itself into his noble chin, splitting the tissue to the bone. 

The rose bush where Lucius landed greeted him as a lover, wrapping thorny canes around his angrily thrashing form. When the growling wizard finally extracted his body from her leafy embrace, he found himself staring down 141/4 inches of rowan wood (very whippy!) balanced in the steady grip of a fuming Sirius Black. 

"Accio wand!" The dark haired wizard shouted and Lucius Malfoy's ebony wand flew from his sleeve into Sirius' waiting hand. 

"What the hell are you playing at, Malfoy?" Sirius spat. Before Lucius could reply a voice, like anointed stone, spoke out from the darkness. 

"Put that wand away, you idiot!" The Potions Master thundered as he strode angrily onto the scene. He crossed the path to where Lucius struggled to his feet, fighting the rose that continued to latch itself to his cloak. With a murmured spell, Snape sent the tendrils back to their places. "Are you damaged?" He courteously inquired of Malfoy, handing the fuming wizard a large square of brilliant white. 

Dabbing at his chin, Lucius remained icy quiet. His eyes of arctic blue fired hatred towards Sirius Black as the other man comforted the bitch that orchestrated his plight. Pulling himself together Lucius growled, "That bastard struck me!" He pointed a regal finger in Sirius' direction. "And over a _witch_, at that!" Malfoy's tone was accusing. 

Sirius aided Olivia as she freed the binding of hair from about her neck and then placing an arm firmly about her shoulders, he attempted to direct her feet back to the Great Hall. Olivia was of another mind and found her eyes trapped by pools of starless velvet. Contempt filled the face of Professor Snape, the regard her cast upon her rekindling the mortifying sensations of just a few nights past. 

"Is it not enough that you have Black sniffing about your skirts night and day, Miss McGonagall?" Snape probed with an arctic tone. "Does he leave you so unfulfilled that you must force yourself upon a peer of our world?" 

Olivia's features stiffened before she abruptly turned and walked away. 

Pointing an accusing finger at Malfoy, Sirius growled, "He was attacking her, you arrogant bastard!" 

Both Malfoy and Snape, silver and shadow stood silent under Black's censure, their faces cold and superior. Finally, Sirius cast Malfoy's wand to the ground. "I always knew you were an ass hole, Snape!" He barked before trotting off after the swiftly fading form of Miss McGonagall. 

Lucius broke the stillness by spitting harshly onto the path; blood continued to trickle down his chin, staining the pristine white of his cravat. 

"Do you wish me to heal that for you, Lucius?"Snape inquired calmly, his eyes still fastened to the spot where Olivia had disappeared. 

"No!"The other growled, then calmer, "No, I will repair it when I return to my rooms in Hogsmeade." 

"Are you in pain?" 

"Some.Not much.Why do you a…."Lucius bit off the last word as Snape grabbed him by the lapels and pulled him roughly forwards. 

"Good!You will have no reason to not attend carefully to my words!"Snape resisted the urge to shake Lucius like a dog shakes a rat."It was only out of what remaining fondness I have for you, and believe me Lucius, I am talking about dregs here, dried and crusty along the edges.That regard alone prodded me to intervene when Black revealed himself.Believe me now, had it not be for our few good times together, I would have allowed the man to drub you senseless.Not that he would have far to go after your display of puerileness.Good god man, what where you thinking?" 

Lucius thrust himself from Snape's grip, embarrassed fury tinting and twisting his features grotesquely."You go too far, Severus!" 

"It is you who go to far.You think your name and rank will protect you should Lord Voldemort discover what you have done this night?"Snape's mind smiled nastily when the color leeched from Malfoy's cheeks and the blue eyes darted quickly about the pair, as if in fear of the dark wizard's appearing.Even though he and Black had been deaf to Lucius and Olivia's conversation, Severus was not about to admit it to the other man.Let Malfoy worry himself to a blister, it would be less than he deserved. 

Lucius smoothed the rumpled edges of his lapels before stooping to retrieve the ebony wand.He rammed the wand into the sleeve holster and fixed an angry glare on Snape."You will be eager to tell Lord Voldemort of this little misadventure, I am sure." 

"Had I wanted you dead Lucius, I would have left you to Sirius Black.The Dark Lord will not learn of this from me.What did you intend to do, keep her for yourself?"Score one more for me, Snape concluded silently as Malfoy flinched. 

"Have you not considered that path yourself, Severus?The blood of the goddess will bless her first-born."Lucius' eyes narrowed dangerously. "Only the first-born.Can you not imagine the power such a child would carry?And you would be there to direct and mold that power." 

"Such things hold no interest for me, Lucius."Snape observed blandly."However, before you begin decorating the nursery, let me warn you.Miss McGonagall has selected her champion.The Headmaster announced the event earlier this week" 

"Who?"Lucius demanded. 

Goodness but you are dense, the dark wizard snapped inwardly. "Come now Lucius.Who do you think?" 

"Not Black!"Malfoy roared in disbelief."That buffoon?" 

"May I remind you, that buffoon sent your ass into the rose bushes." 

Lucius glowered hatefully at Snape."I was inattentive.It shall not happen again."His frown deepened when Severus responded with a disbelieving snort."Has he bedded her yet?"He demanded suddenly. 

"He arrived but Wednesday morning.It is safe to say he has not touched her yet." 

"And you are positive of this?"Lucius asked, incredulous. 

"Short of sleeping in her bed, yes.I have gone to the considerable trouble of placing wards around her chamber door that will alert me if he should attempt to enter, invited or not."Professor Snape gave Malfoy a look of smug superiority. 

"What if she should venture into Black's rooms?"Lucius queried. 

"His lodging is in Hogsmeade.I would know if Miss McGonagall attempted to leave the school grounds and then would take steps to prevent her going.Though my earlier words to Miss McGonagall were harsh, she has never give me reason to suspect her of being of loose morals.Slipping around to copulate in dark corners is not in her nature." 

Lucius seemed to ponder Snape's words before asking. "You will allow Black to live?" 

Snape lifted one mocking black brow as he eyed Lucius sceptically."The decision as to whether he lives or dies does not lie with me, Lucius.Nor is the decision yours to make.I came between you and Black, I will not come between you and Lord Voldemort should you choose to act without his blessing."This said, Severus turned to head back to the castle. 

Malfoy called out to the retreating figure in flowing black. "Will you not join me for a drink, Severus?" 

"No," came the immediate reply."You have started a fire that I must put out."Thus saying, Professor Snape faded into the night leaving Lucius to make his way alone to the apperation barrier. 

Moments later, Remus and Hermione tucked their wands back up their sleeves and began to examine the roses. They took their time in returning to the crowd. 

Sirius had quickly gained on the briskly striding Olivia.He could hear her muttered comments, however he could not make out the words.Hoping that her angry snarling was directed at a certain black haired Potions Master, Black grinned and slid into step with her. Sirius began whispering, resigned to the part he must play, even if it meant sending this woman back into the dungeon dweller's arms.   


~~~{~~{~~{@)   
  


It was sometime later that Severus Snape finally sank into the leather comfort of his sofa, brandy warming in the snifter that rotated slowly between his large palms.The protective rage that had nearly blinded him when Malfoy snatched Olivia's hair began to further weaken its hold as Snape settled further into the buttery softness. 

Upon returning to the ball, Snape had viewed Olivia once before she made her escape. To his relieved delight, she had halted at the exit, casting her gaze around the gradually emptying chamber.Her survey ended when she found his person sitting not far from where she stood.For one frightening instant the emerald eyes had narrowed down hard and dangerous before Olivia's tongue shot out in mock insult. 

A second later, tongue and temptress were gone. 

The dancing firelight reflected blue-black from his hair as Snape bent his head to the drink, the liquor smoky and agreeable to his palate. The thought of going to Olivia crossed his mind, but he thrust it aside.What would that accomplish save her pressing for what he could not give? 

A sharp sound, the scraping of wood on stone snatched the professor's attention to the portal behind him._There was someone in the classroom!_

Setting the snifter aside, Snape curled his fingers about the smooth wood of his wand and rose gracefully from his seat. Silent and lethal, the professor moved to the door leading into the potions classroom. Through the thick wood he could hear a muttered curse and more fumbling. Who ever it was invading Snape's domain was not being quiet about it. Probably a drunk student, Snape thought with disgust. Snatching the door open, the wizard swept into the dark chamber. 

"_Lumos!"_ Snape bellowed and instantly every candle and lamp in the classroom burst into flame. In the sudden brightness Pansy Parkinson stood blinking, her robes hanging from her bare shoulders and scrambling frantically in her arms was a very agitated Cat. 

"Miss Parkinson?" Snape queried, gentler than he would have under different circumstances. Seeing Cat sent a wave of relief through his person. 

"Ah, Professor Snape..." The young witch began, only to be cut off by Cat's angry yowl as he flew from her arms and streaked through Snape's feet to disappear into the room beyond. Pansy swiped hurriedly at the stinging wounds on her arm, the blood smearing along the quickly reddening flesh. 

Well, Snape thought, she did find Cat. The least I can do is treat her hurts. His face twisting into a familiar scowl, the wizard whirled and vanished into his private area, his voice striking the air behind him. "Follow me if you please, Miss Parkinson!" 

A satisfied smirk slid over Pansy's face before she quickly replaced it with an expression of pained fright. She hurried through the door and into the professor's chambers, shrugging her shoulders to allow the black fabric slide further down her arms. Professor Snape had his back to the young woman, working away with vials and swabs, thus allowing Pansy the opportunity to toss a hasty survey about the room. A sigh escaped her pouting lips as she realized that she was finally alone with Snape. With a tiny movement of her heel, the door was pushed shut. 

Hearing the click of the latch, Snape turned and beckoned the young witch closer. _Damn! Were those tears in her eyes? They are only a few scratches, _Snape growled to himself before remembering the burning sting of Cat's weaponry that he had experienced just a few nights before. _Ok, I will grant that it does hurt!_

As Miss Parkinson approach Severus noticed for the first time that the young woman was hardly dressed in a manner keeping with the situation. "Arrange your robes please Miss Parkinson, then I will see to your arm." 

Allowing a shy blush to color her cheeks, Pansy complied with his request and then presented her professor with a trembling, bloody arm. The fingers that gripped her slender wrist were cool and smooth, sending a spike of heat swirling into Pansy's belly. While Snape cleaned the knotted furrows along the back of her hand and arm, Pansy studied his face and form, eating up each feature. The soft glow of a nearby candle slid along his black hair and cast half of the harsh face into shadow. His lips were pursed in concentration as he gently cleaned the scratches and Pansy fantasized about those lips pressing hard and hot against her own. The idea caused a shiver to wrack her frame. 

Snape brought his attention up to find Miss Parkinson's cheeks flushed, her eyes cloudy, with what he could only assume was pain. "I have washed the area with a analgesic cleanser. The pain will fade, as will the swelling." The girl simply nodded, her eyes remaining locked to his face. 

Feeling distinctly uncomfortable, Snape released Miss Parkinson's wrist and turned to clear away the first aid supplies he had pulled from their box. Usually Snape was at ease with silence, but now he felt the need to fill the air with noise. "Tell me Miss Parkinson, how did you come across my missing familiar?" 

"Well sir," She paused to clear her throat. "I was returning from the ball and heard a noise. It was coming from one of the unused tunnels past the Slytherin Common Room. I went to investigate." Pansy stopped, wondering how much embellishment she should give to her tale of the cat's 'rescue'. "After a bit, I realized it was a cat's cry that I was hearing. I found him in one of the empty classrooms. I guess he got locked in somehow." 

Strange that I have not heard him before now, Snape speculated to himself. He had wandered the lower corridors for hours, calling out lowly for the animal but receiving no response. 

Realizing that the canny professor would find out as soon as he examined the feline, Pansy continued. "He was very frightened sir and made to run. I am afraid I had to use _stupefy _on him." Lowering her gaze in what she hoped was a humble, apologetic manner, Pansy waited. 

An irritated grunt was heard as Snape returned the box to its proper shelf. "And how did you know that the animal belonged to me?" He inquired, finally turning to face the red-cheeked Slytherin. 

Half-truths make for the best lies, Pansy decided, raising her eyes to meet Professor Snape's black ones. "One night, months ago, I found Miss McGonagall here in your chambers." At his quirked brow, she rushed on. " I had come to inquire about an assignment. Miss McGonagall informed me that you were away and that she had been hired to look after your familiar in your absence. I saw him that night, sir." 

"Yes, well. I thank you for returning the nuisance to me. Perhaps he will take this lesson to heart and remain closer to home in the future." 

Miss Parkinson beamed at him warmly and Snape's unease increased. He needed to get the girl out of his chambers. "Let me check those scratches once more, then you must be on your way. Even Quidditch Balls have their curfews." 

Once more Pansy displayed the abused appendage, but this time Snape refrained from touching the young witch. Giving the healing wounds a quick once over, Snape nodded in satisfaction. "You should be fine, Miss Parkinson. If you should have any discomfort tomorrow, please see Madam Pomfrey. You are dismissed." 

"Thank you sir." Pansy whispered, making no move to leave. Instead she reached out and placed her fingers tenderly along Snape's cheek. Stunned, the professor froze. It wasn't until he felt her lips brushing against his own that he brought his hands up and gripped Miss Parkinson by the shoulders, pushing her firmly away. 

"Miss Parkinson!" He barked. "I could have you expelled for your actions just now!" If he expected Pansy to cower, he was only further shocked when she pressed herself against his length, trapping him between her body and the worktable. 

"Oh but you won't, will you Professor?" Pansy purred, wrapping her arms about Snape's neck, her robes now parted to reveal her nude body beneath. "I made sure that several of the other girls knew you asked me here tonight. Just as they know you have kept all my gifts up there on your mantle." The smile on her face was now aroused and triumphant. "I persuaded Millicent to peek through the door once. She verified that my little gifts were still in place. Right where Miss McGonagall put them." Olivia's name came out like acid off Pansy's tongue before the girl slanted her mouth over her professor's. 

This time Snape did not even try for gentle firmness as he shoved the Slytherin away from him. She sprawled on the stones at his feet, her robes doing very little to hide her body. A cold smile was on Miss Parkinson's face as she shed the black fabric and stood proudly before a raging Snape. 

"You have spread lies about your Head of House!" Snape bellowed. "You have not only besmirched the reputation of your House, you _stupid_ girl, but mine as well! What made you even begin to believe I would lower myself to assignations with students? Cover yourself!" With this, Snape whirled and stomped angrily over to his fireplace where he busied himself by scooping up the many objects that had been left for him over the months. 

"I am a Slytherin!" Pansy declared. "If I desire someone, I will have them. I have been planning this for months. Aren't you proud of me, professor? You must have been somewhat intrigued. You did keep the gifts, after all." Her voice was smug. 

"Only at Miss McGonagall's request." Snape fired back, summoning a large tote with a flick of his wrist. He roughly dumped the offerings inside and striding back across the chamber stooped to grab the discarded robe. When he rose, Pansy was gone!   
A tinkling of glass caused him to turn. The determined young woman was reclining lewdly on the smooth surface of Snape's desk. The sound he heard had been the ink pots and vials Parkinson had shoved aside. In two steps, he was upon her. 

Thrusting the garment and tote into her lap, Snape growled low. "Hear me, you foolish little slut. Did you believe you could blackmail me into serving as stud for your fantasies? I am a master of the game. If you think I would allow you to ruin my name and the reputation of this institution, you are gravely mistaken. Now, you will remove yourself from my presence and if I hear one whisper of this incident, from any House, I will take you before the Board of Governors and force feed you _Veritaserum_ until it runs from your ears. You will not only reveal the truth about this disgusting display, but I will make sure that every dirty little secret harboured in that filthy mind of yours if brought to the fore. Have I made myself clear?" 

Pansy's faced bled of all color during Snape's calmly given speech. He loomed over her as he had in many of her dreams, but now the heat and desire for him had died and was replaced with cold fear. Cowering from him, Pansy felt cold metal digging into the base of her spine and she winced. Pain lanced out from her lower back but she kept her eyes fixed on those of the deadly serious wizard before her. She could only nod mutely in response to his terse question. 

Turning from her, Professor Snape pointed to the door. "Then get out!" He demanded. 

Sliding from the desk, Pansy felt her shame and fear giving way to burning hate. All the desire she had stored up for Snape's body grinding into hers decayed into a demonic longing to see him bleeding and dying at her feet. Jerking her robes about her body, Pansy's eyes fell to the desktop and on to the object that had been digging pitilessly into her flesh moments before. 

Licking her lips in satisfaction, Pansy wrapped her fingers about the hilt of a wicked looking letter opener. She groaned silently in carnal pleasure as she pictured the slender blade buried deep between Snape's shoulders. She could do this, her mind whispered and her inner thighs trembled as she took a step. Already Pansy could feel the resistance of cloth, flesh and then bone before the glittering point penetrated the bastard's exposed back. Over and over again. 

"I said, get out." Snape growled turning cold hateful eyes her way. 

Pansy, ducked her head submissively, the silver letter opener hidden within the folds of her robes. "Yes sir." Came the meek whisper as Miss Parkinson scooted a wide path around the simmering professor and dashed from the room. She could bide her time. Hadn't she planned his failed seduction for months. Patient. She could be patient. 

Severus ran trembling hand through his hair. Damn, damn, damn! What a fine mess! He would need to speak to Dumbledore immediately. 

But first... 

Sloshing a large helping of brandy into his glass, Severus downed it in one. Moving to the fire place the still raging wizard hurled a fist full of floo powder into the flames, calling out, "Albus!" 

~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~ 

Olivia waited in the silence of her chambers, hoping against hope that Severus would bend enough to come to her. Right now, she wanted his strength to lean on, his clear logical intellect to give her mind activity engaging enough to pry her thoughts from their present path. 

Minerva had walked with Olivia when the young witch quitted the Great Hall. When pressed for details, Olivia would only tell her mother that Lucius Malfoy had been all she had dreamed of and more. Once behind closed doors, Minerva assisted Olivia in removing her heavy gown and then the older witch tenderly wrapped her daughter in a bed robe of warm flannel. Kissing Olivia good night, Minerva made her exit, her lined face heavy with concern. 

Worrying at the tangle of ribbons caught in the mangled remains of her braids, Olivia began to grow angry. Angry with Severus for authoring their separation when she needed him most. 

She was angry with Brigit for letting Olivia become involved in this cosmic soap opera in the first place. Had the Lady concealed the truth from Olivia or had Olivia simply not been diligent enough in pursuit of answers? The Book of Surinam was now in Snape's chambers. She had forgotten it in the rubble of the classroom when she released Severus from her service. She would have to get it back somehow. Olivia was determined to prove Malfoy a liar. 

And almighty gods! She was angry with Lucius Malfoy! He had made a mess of her hair! Lately it seemed the men in her life used her hair as a weapon against her. First Voldemort with his threats of bondage, Severus converting it to a handle so that he might drag her across the room and out the door, now Malfoy attempting to garrotte her with the braided own tresses. It was getting to be a bit much. 

Olivia snorted at her mental trantruming realizing it was not only futile to her task but self-destructive as well. The figure in the mirror appeared just as childish as the thoughts that ran pell-mell through Olivia's head. Braids! Braids were for maidens, little girls. She was no longer a child. Snape had often blasted her for her immature antics. Perhaps it was time to put away childish things. 

The ribbons eluded her attempts to free them from the brown mass. She was going to have to cut them out. 

Striding to her desk, Olivia pulled a large pair of shears from the drawer. They were heavy and cool in her hands; a good tool for the job. Returning to the dressing table, Olivia sat and stared at her reflection and then at the sharp implements in her hand. 

Sometime later, a sobbing Dobby swept up the remaining strands of sable silk and deposited them along with the rest in the waste basket. The other house elves standing nearby wore expressions of equal sadness. One female had tied an emerald ribbon around her wrist and stood fingering it as fat tears rolled down her leathery cheeks. 

"We's not letting Missy McGonagall goes to breakfast looking likes this!" A particularly shrivelled elf squeaked. "Her's been too kind to Dipsy, she has." 

Olivia run her fingers through the cropped shock of hair that curled wildly just below her ears. Her scalp felt light, almost bare without the extra weight. The woman looking back at her from the mirror winced at the scrappy, jagged mess. "They are right, dear." The mirror advised gently. "I can understand your decision, but you can't go about looking a fright just to prove a point." 

"I know." Olivia sighed. "I don't know how to cut hair." 

The elves and the mirror all murmured their agreement. Olivia slumped forward, resting her head on the vanity top. "There, there, love." The mirror consoled. "We will think of something. There is sure to be a book in the library that could help you." 

"Wiggy!" Dobby suddenly cried, jumping up and down in excitement. 

"No, Dobby." Olivia peered over her elbow. "I won't wear a wig. Too much like Max." 

"No, Missy don't understands. Wiggy! Wiggy is Missy Rosmerta's house elf! Wiggy is one to fix Missy's hair. Make Missy lovely again. Fetch you Wiggy, I will!" And with a *pop*, Dobby was gone. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	33. OMG! OMG! OMG!

  
**Usual disclaimers? Are you kidding? Get real! Would I be working at the high school if I was getting PAID to write this? Give me a break.******

**New and improve chapter. Not plot changes, just better grammar, punctuation and explaination.**   


Chapter 33- 

The fluid ruby and topaz of fall hardened into the glittering diamond that was winter. Frost that grew during the night over the window panes resembled antique fairy lace and cast a spray of rainbow coloured light across the bed and the woman who lay there. 

The biting chill of the chamber reddened Olivia's cheeks and finger tips but did very little to calm the rising tide of nausea that drove her from the bed and into the darkness of the bathroom. Each sunrise for the past two weeks had found Miss McGonagall bowing to the inevitable, not to mention the commode. At first, Olivia tried to persuade herself that the discomfort was the result of a bug. When the alarming sensation had repeated itself the following morning, the limp witch was convinced she had the flu. After all, Poppy had diagnosed a few early cases just after the start of the Quidditch season. Surely, the flu could account for the rocking in her stomach and the taint of metal on her tongue every sunrise. 

Couldn't it? 

It could also explain away the heavy lassitude that dragged on her limbs and pulled her normally active mind in to a foggy abyss. Olivia had given up on her daily runs through Hogwarts, now devoting that time to brief but dearly needed cat naps. After lunch each day she would retreat to her chambers to first toss her meal into the Hogwarts sewers, and second, fall oblivious onto the bed. 

Yet try as she might, Miss McGonagall could not recall a flu bug anywhere upon the globe so selective in its symptoms as to only manifest itself first thing in the morning and then again directly after lunch. She was absurdly grateful to be allowed to keep her evening meal, else she might have swiftly faded away. Olivia shied away from the thought of visiting the hospital wing, knowing that her behaviour was childish, yet wishing to put off actually hearing the words in Poppy's gentle voice. 

Rolling her moist forehead back and forth along the cool, slick porcelain rim of her toilet bowl, Olivia wiped at her mouth and nose with the cloth she had taken to laying out for just that purpose prior to retiring at night. Funny, how easily the human psyche adapts to and provides accommodations for distressing little episodes that pop up from time to time, Olivia chuckled silently. Easing her trembling frame to the floor, Olivia curled one hand by her ear and settled her cheek into the valley created by her upper and lower arm. The violent retching always left her sweating and weak, she was grateful for the chill air moving over her damp skin, and this morning was no different, save it was a Saturday and she would not have to worry about being late for breakfast or class. 

Reaching out in the darkness, Olivia's questing fingers encountered the fluffy softness of a bath towel. Pulling the material from the rod, Olivia draped it over her shoulders. With a sigh, the exhausted witch settled down into the surprising comfort of the tiles. 

Sunlight on her face and the sounds of bird song brought Olivia from her sleep. Before her eyes were fully open, alarm pulsed through her entire being. Instantly alert, Olivia sprang into a crouch, her eyes taking in and assessing the images around her. 

She had awakened atop a low hillock covered in high, waving grasses; the tender, green blades creating their own hissing, sliding melody as they danced and swayed in the breeze. Here and there among the misty billows of moss, sage and lime, flower heads bobbed like corks of blue and lavender upon a rolling sea. 

Fighting down her fear, Olivia considered her situation. Where ever she had been transported was far from Great Britain. The fresh green of the hill and the gentle temperature of the breeze told her as much. From where she crouched, Olivia's view was that of shifting grass and flowers, so cautiously, she raised her head higher. 

In the near distance, a stand of ancient trees, bearded and knotty, stood parallel to a sparkling brook that giggled and chuckled its nimble way from here to there. The birds that had awakened the sleeping witch could be seen darting and flicking among their rustling leaves. 

A glance over her shoulder caused Olivia to fling herself face first into the fragrant, sun warmed earth below the swaying sea of green. In that brief moment, Olivia had spotted a rambling abby of timbered stone. Milling about the structure, occupied in various homily tasks, were several women. 

All manner of scenarios vied for Olivia's attention as the smell of damp earth filled her nostrils. Could this be a scheme of Voldemort's making, a place to secret away her until such time as she was needed? Perhaps this was Lucius Malfoy's idea of a romantic get away. 

Realizing that answers would not be forth coming from the myriad, multi-legged creatures creeping beneath her nose, Olivia tentatively eased herself once more to her knees and peered over the waving grass. 

The women at the abby continued in their chores, their voices and laughter drifting up to Olivia's ears. Gathering her courage, she rose to her feet, noticing for the first time that she was clad in her night shift. Peeling the damp and stained hem from about her calves, Olivia slogged towards the dwelling and its busy occupants. 

A heavy set young woman carefully put her spindle a-whirl, deftly pulling fibers from a tangle of greyish fluff impaled upon a narrow rod. Her fingers, calloused but sure, worked the appearing thread until it flew from her grasp, fine and smooth as wire. A movement from the hill captured her attention and she raised her strong, handsome face. Shielding her eyes from the glare, she marked the progress of the approaching figure for a moment before throwing both hands to the air and shrieking in unrestrained joy. 

Olivia froze when the woman's scream pierced her ears, unsure. The call, however, was not one of anger or fear, but of unabashed happiness. Stranger still, was that the other women had dropped their tasks or poured from the building to take up the cry. 

Tears streaming down their laughing cheeks, the women hurried towards the startled witch, their hands held out in welcome. 

"Olivia!" 

"!Olivia, mi hija preciosa!" 

"Voila, Olivia! Voila!" 

"Elle est si belle et charmante!" 

Their greetings came in many languages, some Olivia had never heard before, but the meanings were clear. Their salutations and their hands descended upon Olivia and she was swept up in their exuberance. Her hair and cheeks were kissed and stroked; her fingers pressed lovingly. Surrounded by strangers, oddly, Olivia felt cherished and allowed herself to be escorted by her chattering hostesses closer to the stone abby. 

"Thy sisters have bid thee welcome. Pray, allow me to to greet thee with equal joy and affection." 

The ladies before Olivia parted, permitting another to glide into their midst. Olivia felt her heart leap in her chest even as her knees folded beneath her and bowing her head, Olivia knelt before her goddess. 

Hands, both loving and strong lay on Olivia's bent head as Brigit pronounced her blessing. A trembling racked Olivia's frame, a mixture of fear and insurmountable exaltation that could not be expressed with voice or pen. 

"Arise, daughter! Arise and let me look upon thee!" 

Eager hands assisted Olivai to her feet as cool finger tips under her chin tilted her head up. Reluctant green eyes lifted to laughing orbs of midnight blue. 

"Behold my vessel. Prepared by my hand she has been sent into the world to do my will." Brigit cried in a loud voice. "Is she not fair?" The goddess smiled down into Olivia's startled face. 

The air around the two became filled with whispered murmurs of praise from the other women. 

"Thy time here will be brief, thus we must needs make the best of what is allowed." Addressing the gathering of women, Brigit shooed them back to their task with a laugh like birdsong. "Anon, my daughters. Anon. Olivia's hour has not yet reached its ripening. Jealously will I guard this moment with her. Return to thy tasks." Reaching for Olivia's hand Brigit set off, pulling the curious witch in her wake. 

The two walked in silence as Brigit led Olivia back up the hillock and to the brook that was beyond. Olivia used the quiet to study the unusual creature keeping her company. The goddess was garbed in, what resembled a nun's habit. There, the comparisons ended. Where the traditional habits of Olivia's experience were black, Brigit's was of canary yellow, heavily embroidered in flowers of every variety and hue. The wimple that framed her face was of startling silver-white, while the veil was created of the same material as the habit. She glowed like the sun. Olivia observed that the goddess' feet were bare and stained by the grass through which they waded. 

Upon reaching the water, Brigit clasped both of Olivia's hands in hers and pulling the witch nearer, pressed a a gentle kiss on to her brow. "I am well pleased with thee, my vessel. Thou art the culmination of all our longings and we are made joyful by thy coming." 

Blushing under the loving gaze, Olivia stammered, "Am I dreaming, milady?" 

Brigit shrugged. "What is a dream, Olivia? Accept only that thou art here in this time and space with me. Attend to me and fret not over the hows and whys of thy coming. Art thou willing to heed my instruction?" 

Confused yet trusting, Olivia could only nod. 

Brigit smiled and released Olivia's hands. The hem of her garment murmured sweetly as the goddess moved nearer to the tumbling water. An expression of indescribable heartache and yearning fell over the lovely features as a cloud would hide the sun. Olivia felt her own heart clench in shared suffering. 

"Olivia, my dearest?" Brigit spoke. 

"Yes, milady?" 

"I have a task for thee." 

"Of course, milady." Olivia replied, moving quickly to stand by the taller woman. 

Brigit pointed to a spot across the brook. "See'est thou the largest oak? Entwined within its roots, a massive stone doth lay. Take'est thou this parcel and place it upon yonder stone. Go quickly and tarry not." A handkerchief of blue silk was pressed into Olivia's hand. Within the thin material, Olivia's fingers felt an object, small and round. Lifting the trailing edges of her gown, Olivia gingerly stepped into the rill, the icy sting causing her to gasp sharply. Behind her, the witch could hear Brigit's delighted giggle. Without delay, Olivia did as she was asked and returned to her lady's side. 

"That was COLD!" Olivia shrieked, rubbing her bright pink feet. 

"Aye, 'tis brisk!" Brigit laughingly agreed. "Come, bide with me awhile. You have performed a task beyond my ability. Now, ask of me what thou wilt; I will give thee what answers I may." So saying, the goddess moved to where a swing constructed of thickly woven vines hung suspended from a thick branch. Taking a seat, she beckoned for Olivia to join her. 

"Milady," Olivia began as she tucked her stinging toes under her for warmth. "Why did you ask me to take the parcel for you? Couldn't you just as easily have delivered it yourself?" 

Brigit sighed. "Olivia, bound am I to this side by covenants of my own making. Until the task that is yet before thee has been completed, I may venture no farther than the water's brim." Eyes the colour of the winter sky clouded with pain gazed in longing at the far shore. " In my heart I have traversed yon stream a million times and danced upon the hills with my lover. I would tell thee this tale, yet thy time here is fleeting. Ask that I may give thee what guidance 'tis mine to bestow." 

Olivia rifled through the multitude of questions pushing their way to the fore, then blurted suddenly, "Why me?" 

Instead of laughing, Brigit nodded in solemn understanding. "By my reckoning, 'tis but a day or an aeon, both being equal in my eyes, that the Father Creator did cast His eyes upon the unwinding of the ages and there did He detect a weakness in the span. In His perfect construction did the Master find a flaw, which left unaltered, would sunder the whole bringing about the suffering and enslavement of a small portion of His creation. Small in number they are, yet dear to the Father. Then did He seek'est a way to strengthen the cord. One more fiber He would lay, just so, into the spinning of the skein. Cleverly would that strand be placed, thus at the correct moment time's nimble fingers would take it up and there spin it hidden into the threads." 

Brigit paused in her telling, taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly. "'Twas here I made mine sacrifice. The Creator did ask of His Greater Children to give one of their own into His service. I alone agreed to the request." Brigit watched Olivia carefully. "I did give Him thee." 

Olivia's eyes widened in anxious fear, but Brigit caressed her cheek soothingly. "Hush, dear one. Fear not that I have forsaken thee. Thou art my Vessel, my precious one. Through thee will the thread once more be made strong. I chose well. Thou wilt not break before the appointed time." 

Olivia once more found her tongue. "What did the Father see as the weakness? What could cause such a thing to happen?" 

"The rising of one who would destroy all that thou hold'est dear. The Serpent, Voldemort rising anew with holy blood flowing in his veins. Were he allowed to succeed, The Child of Magic would fall before him. The Child is unprepared to go against the Serpent. He is yet young and untutored in his skills. This is the weakness the Father did spy, the fray in the weave of His creation." 

"Where do I come into all of this?" Olivia inquired, shaken. " 'Cause I am not real sure that you have picked the right person for the job." Realizing her error, she hastily added, "No offence meant." 

Brigit laughed, the sound lifting Olivia's heart. "No offence taken, dear one. Yet thou art hasty in thy assumption of thy weakness. Thou art strong. Did I not forge thee? Thou wert created for thy task in the mist of time. Long has the world awaited thy coming and a way was prepared for thee. Thou did not come unheralded." 

"The Prophesies!" Olivia gasped. 

"Aye." Brigit nodded, smiling brightly. "'Twas my idea, thou know'est." And to Olivia's amazement, the goddess winked. "Sly is the Serpent, slyer still must be his enemy. Thus did I impart my will upon Surinam, that he should proclaim thy coming." 

"I thought he was insane!" Olivia whispered. 

Brigit leaned near. "Oh, he was!" The goddess giggled, covering her mouth with a fluttering hand. "Yet who would harken to the words of one possessed of their faculties? Mind thee, I did have to fulfil several of the more outlandish ramblings to grant credence to his utterings. Earthquakes and eclipses happen not overnight, I wilt have thee know." Brigit pushed hard against the ground with her toes setting the swing into motion. 

Olivia whooped at the sudden movement, then allowed the gentle rocking to soothe her as she reclined further into the vines. "So, where exactly do I come into all of this?" 

"Thou art the new fiber, carefully woven into the pattern. Thus, when Voldemort moved to fulfil his vile ambitions, 'twould be but one female for whom he would seek. Thee." The goddess held firmly to Olivia's eyes. "Do'est thou know'est why?" 

Numbly, Olivia shook her head. "No. Why?" 

"Because I did tell him so!" Brigit giggled again. "He did'est read the words of a fool and by believing such, is he, himself the greater fool. He had to believe thee and thee alone would bring about his immortality. Thus, in the fullness of time will we appear before the Serpent and strip him of his strength. And in the Serpent's decline will the Child of Magic grow to manhood and be ready to take up the sword." 

"I will have to face Voldemort again?" Olivia asked, stricken. 

"Be assured my dearest, thou art never alone. I would not leave my most precious child unguarded amongst demons. Together shall we thwart the plans of the vile snake, leaving him to writhe in anguish, choking on his impotence!" 

For a long moment did the two women sit in silence, the motion of the swing creating a satisfying, groaning noise from the branch above as the vines slid along the gnarled wood. Releasing a sigh, Brigit reached under her chin and tugged on the ribbons that held her wimple in place. The goddess pulled the shimmering fabric from her head, then laughed merrily at the amazed look that appeared upon Olivia's face. 

"Did'est thou believest me shorn under this veil, Olivia?" The goddess teased, running her white fingers through a mass of shimmering black hair that tumbled to her lap, where it collected in an ebony pool. 

"Well, I have to admit....yea, I did." Olivia reached out her hands and gathered the heavy mass, feeling the silkiness slide through her fingers. "It is so lovely, milady. You, your entire person... You are so beautiful." Embarrassed, the witch ducked her face. 

"Olivia, 'tis the love thou bear'est me that make'est me lovely in thine eyes. Love blinds the beholder. Is that not so with thine own beloved and champion?" The gleam in Brigit's eye was now nastily wicked. 

"Severus?" Olivia gasped, then, sitting straighter, inquired, "If you have been with me, protecting me all this time, what part does Severus have in my life? Did you choose him for me?" 

Brigit reared back in feigned shock. "Cast not the blame for the choice upon my head! Thou did'est that on thy own. Recall the first time thou beheld thy beloved?" 

"Yes," Olivia replied. "In the courtroom."" 

"When thy heart did break with sweet compassion, and tears of absolution fell from thine eyes, I placed my hand upon Severus claiming him for thy service. Through his raging, I did cause Severus to meet thine eyes. At that moment thou wer't sealed one to the other. I did'est bind Severus to thee however the choice was always thine to make. Never would I force a man upon thee." 

Brigit watched as Olivia digested the information, then inquired in a wheedling tone, "So, art thou not pleased with thy choice? Is he not lovely in thine eyes? Is not his form enticing to thee and does not his voice cause rivers of desire to flood thy most intimate parts?" 

"Milady!" Olivia gasped. "You are a saint, for Pete's sake!" 

"I am a woman first! Blame the habit on Rome." Brigit retorted smartly, shaking the heavy fabric of her raiment before adding, "Pray, who is Pete?" 

"Never mind," Olivia laughed. "And yes, I find Severus incredibly alluring. And irritating. And sarcastic. Moody. Bossy. Believe me, there are countless adjectives I can use to describe Severus. He has many facets to his personality, not all of them are shiny." 

"And yet, thou dost love this man." The goddess stated patiently, one slender brow arched in question. 

Returning the steady gaze, Olivia responded firmly, "Yes, I do. He irks me, but I love him." 

" 'Tis good." Brigit whispered, nodding her black head sagely. "And does thy beloved and champion return thy affection?" 

Olivia shrugged, a tiny smile on her lips. "In his own manner, yes." 

"So, thou hast given this man thine heart and taken him into your body. In thy love and trust, thou hast allowed the beloved to place his mark of protection upon thee." 

Olivia stared quizzically at Brigit, who was now grinning in mischievous delight. 

"Thou art with child!" The goddess whispered excitedly. 

For a moment, Olivia was immobile, frozen by hearing the words being spoken aloud. "A baby?" She gasped in disbelief. 

"Aye!" Brigit cried happily, clapping her hands. 

Olivia lowered her face into her own trembling hands. "Oh god!" The shattered witch moaned. "Oh my god!" 

"Aye?" Brigit responded sweetly. 

With a disgusted huff, Olivia thrust her body from the swing. Wrapping her arms protectively over her chest, she began pacing the small clearing. Brigit watched with dancing eyes. 

As her pulse began to slow Olivia faced the smiling deity, whispering fearfully, "Are you sure?" 

At Brigit's ecstatic nod, Olivia sank to the damp ground. "A baby! Severus is going to have a cow!" 

"Nay!" Brigit crowed gleefully. "He is going to have a son!" Pushing her bare toes deep into the mossy ground, she set the swing arching back forcefully as her joyous laughter filled the trees. It was several long minutes before Brigit noticed that Olivia was not sharing in her happiness. Stopping the swing's movement, the goddess frowned before asking, "Olivia dearest, art thou not made joyful by these tidings? Thy beloved and champion hast secured thy protection. No longer must thou be in fear of the Serpent and his vile scheming." 

Looking up, tears streaming down her cheeks, Olivia demanded, "How can my being pregnant with Severus' child protect me from Voldemort?" A violent shiver racked her frame and panic filled her green eyes. "Voldemort will find out. He has spies everywhere! He will kill Severus!" 

Rushing to Olivia's side, Brigit knelt down, wrapping loving arms about the witch's trembling shoulders. "Nay, nay! Thy beloved and champion is safe. Did I not send him a protector?" 

"I don't understand. Please, please stop talking in riddles!" Olivia pleaded. 

"The Hound, Olivia. I did'est send forth the Hound to lead the hunt astray. Let the Serpent believe the Hound to be thine own true love. Just as thou chose thine beloved, so did'est Severus chose the Hound to serve as his shield. As a youth did the Hound lift his hand to smite Severus. For his vile deed the Hound was praised and petted whilest Severus stood ridiculed and cursed. Thus are the tables now turned. Thy beloved's hand holds the chain and the Hound is bound into his service." 

"That's why I heard your voice in the Great Hall, when Sirius kissed me." Olivia breathed. 

"Aye." Brigit replied, her voice turning hard. "In spite did he accost thee there hoping to fuel the pain of thy beloved." Brushing strands of hair from Olivia's wet cheeks, Brigit crooned, "Peace love, those that would harm Severus will focus upon the cavorting dog, ignoring the hand that holds the leash. The labours of my children will not be rewarded with death." 

"But a baby..." Olivia stammered, still reeling. 

"Attend to my words. Do'st thou not recall my admonition to the Serpent while in his lair? 'A child she will bear, but whose?' Only the first fruit of thy womb shall bring about my release. Voldemort," she spat his name upon the ground. "He would corrupt holy blood with vile spells, placing his own spirit within the babe at conception. Forever tying me to him." 

"I had a dream..." Olivia began. 

"Aye, 'twas a warning of what could come. Voldemort hath devised a perversion of the Beltaine ritual. While he dost lay within thee, when his seed is spilt so will his blood. At the moment of death will his spirit quicken the child and hasten its birth." Rising, Brigit assisted Olivia to her feet. "Yet weep not, for thy beloved and champion hast freed thee from the threat of Voldemort." Resting her arm across Olivia's shoulder, the black haired goddess led her once more to their perch of vines. 

"Milady?" 

"Aye?" 

"What did you mean when you said only my first born would bring about your release?" 

Turning, Brigit resumed her seat upon the swing. She busied herself smoothing the folds of her habit, that even now were unstained by her time kneeling upon the damp moss. Olivia waited impatiently. 

Finally, the goddess spoke. Now her tone was low and grave. "Olivia, doest thou know'est where I abide?" 

Uncertain, Olivia indicated the place around them. "Here?" 

"Nay, I abide'est within thee." Brigit's blue eyes held firmly to Olivia's gaze, refusing to let go. "Dost thou understand what I say?" 

Clearing a painful lump building in her throat, Olivia responded. "You live in me?" 

"Aye." Brigit answered, nodding slowly. "Thy soul and mine are one." 

Olivia released a long, "Okaaaaaay." 

"Voldemort would use his black spell to forever bind me too him; my soul imprisoned ever after in his new, immortal body. Thus would he draw upon my strength to work his foulness. My strength would be his strength and he would lay waste to the world." 

Brigit paused, breathing deeply. "Now the threat of Voldemort has been negated by the seed of the beloved and the champion. The birth of _this _child will sunder me from thee, my Vessel." The lovely features were firm and resolved. "Long have I been imprisoned within the flesh of others, passing down through the vaults of time to the perfect hour of thy coming. I have kept my covenant with the Father. I have been faithful through ages of suffering and loneliness. Now, I will take the reward that was promised me." 

Olivia was backing away, stumbling over roots, shaking her head in mute denial. 

'"When thy child is born, I will cross over yon stream to be joined reunited with my own beloved, my Silvanus, the god of the forest and the hunt. Even now, my betrothal ring doth lay upon yonder stone for him to find. Thou carried it there for me." 

"I am going to die." Olivia rasped. "Malfoy was right! 

"Olivia!" Brigit sighed. "Thy death is needful for me to carry on with my existence. That was the sacrifice I made, the bargain I did strike with the Father. If thou would but calm, hear me...." 

"What about _my _sacrifice?" Olivia cried. "You can't just use me and throw me a..." Her words choked off in a broken sob. 

Brigit rose to her feet, her face terrible in her anger. "Speak not to ME in that manner! I am thy goddess. I created thee from nothing. I can do with thee as I WILL! Think not to tell me what I may and may not do with my own creation." 

Olivia's heart shivered in fear at Brigit's wrath, yet some part of her held firm and pointing at the goddess, spoke coldly. "YOU are no better than Voldemort. At least he told me the truth from the start." 

Striding forward until she towered over the trembling witch, Brigit proclaimed, "Comparest me to the demon? I have guarded thy coming since the dawn of time. 'Twas I who prepared and smoothed the way for thy arrival. All I have ever done, I have done for THEE! I cared for thee as tenderly as any mother." 

" You have a pretty crappy interpretation of caring ." Olivia responded coldly. "I didn't want you as my mother! I lost my parents because of you and your damn prophesies! You made my own parents too frightened to keep me. Because of you I spent my childhood alone! Now, because of you, I am going to die bearing Severus' son. Because of you, the man I love will raise our child alone. You will understand if I am less than grateful." 

"Bah! What is thy suffering compared to my own? What of **my **beloved? Silvanus has waited centuries unnumbered for this time." 

"You should have told me sooner. I should have been given a choice." 

"Who are thee to dictate to me?" Brigit demanded in a coldly regal tone. "Thou hast no choice in this instance. Thou wert created for but one purpose. To me MY vessel. Thou wert formed and shaped by my hand to do my will alone. Thou belong'est to me." 

"Not anymore." Olivia stated, turning and heading swiftly up the hill. 

"Olivia! Come here! Thou shalt not walk away from me in that manner! Augh!" With a disgusted snort Brigit stormed after the witch. 

Hearing the sound of pursuit, Olivia whirled, pointing her finger at the approaching goddess. "I will serve you no longer. I will no longer love you, or revere you. I will never again speak your name or allow a thought of you to pollute my mind. You and I are finished!" 

"Finished?!" Brigit shrieked. "Thou know'est nothing of _finished!_ Thou wilt never be finished with me! Where wilt thou run to hide? Think'est thou can merely speak the words and thou would'est be shed of me? Nay! Thou can deny me, turn thy back on me, but thou wilt still do my will." 

Olivia, her face streaked with tears and determination, shook her head in denial. "No." 

"Think'est to contend with me, thou stiff-necked woman? I shall be as the whirlwind in thy branches, shaking thee to the very foundations and pulling thee up by thy roots. I shall plant thee in an orchard of my making and thou WILL bear thine fruit at my command." Though the words were calmly spoken, there was no mistaking the power behind each syllable. 

Olivia stood unmoved. "I want to go back to Hogwarts now." 

Lightening exploded at her feet, yet surprisingly, Olivia remained standing. She glanced down at the gash smouldering near her toes. In the distance, Olivia could hear alarmed cries coming from the direction of the abby. 

"You missed." She advised Brigit calmly. 

The goddess huffed in vexation. "Olivia, thou hast angered me with thy obstinance, yet I would never do thee harm." 

"You're planning to kill me!" Olivia declared forcefully. 

"It is needful." The goddess reached out with imploring hands. "Olivia, thou art affrighted. Thy fear does cause thee to lash out. Pray, come to me and I will pacify thy heart. Allow me to take up thy burden, dearest. Lay thy head upon my breast and let me give thee council. Come, take my hand." Love shone from Brigit's countenance, glowed about her like the sun. 

"No." 

"Thou would'est go, leave here with thy heart trembling in fear, thy hands shaking in anger? Why not take of my comfort..." 

"No." 

Brigit surprised Olivia by growling in frustration. "I did forge thee too well, methinks." She stared hard at Olivia, who stood resolute, her hands hanging by her sides. 

"Then begone, foolish woman! Return to thy dark and lonely chamber to weep and pout like the child thou art! But think not to flee. Thou cannot hide from me! I will find thee and if needs be, drag thee in chains to Voldemort's pit at the appointed time. Remember this however, I will not turn my back on thee. Not a step will I take away from thee." 

Darkness wrapped its self around Olivia and she felt herself drifting. Under her hip was the cold hard tiles of her bathroom floor, her arm numb where her head had lay. As full wakefulness came to her, Olivia heard Brigit's whispered farewell, "Thou hast irked me, but I love thee still." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Olivia shut the door to the infirmary softly. Drawing a steadying breath she set off at a brisk pace, the vials of prenatal potions clinking softly in the pocket of her robes. Task number one was complete. 

Now, to find Minerva and begin task two. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% 

His breath trailed behind him like steam from the Hogwarts Express. The corridors of the wizarding school were naturally chilly even through the more benign months of the year, but now in winter's iron grip, they possessed a cold that speared its way through the thickest wool. Frost rimmed the very stones of the corridor's floor, making walking, or striding fiercely, hazardous. Yet stride fiercely he did, the heels of his boots ringing like a smith's hammer as he blasted his way through icy air. The meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore had gone well and Severus was eager for the warmth of his sitting room fire and a bracing mug of coffee. 

Passing by one of the many tall windows lining his path, Snape was arrested in his flight as movement upon the snow covered lawn captured his attention. 

It was Olivia. She was speaking urgently to her mother, Minerva. It was the elder witch's anxious pacing that had originally caught Snape's eye, but now that orb feasted upon Olivia. 

It had been an unsettling two weeks since the Quidditch Ball and the confrontation with Lucius Malfoy. The Potions Master had seen little of Miss McGonagall during the past fortnight and she was frequently in the company of Sirius Black. It seemed the episode in the gardens had driven home the depths of Black's responsibility and now, Sirius rarely left her side. 

Olivia had altered her behaviors as well. She no longer entertained and enthralled the male members of the student body with her daily runs along the halls of Hogwarts and she had taken to avoiding the staff room during her free periods, choosing rather, to close herself in her chambers between classes. During meals in the Great Hall Olivia was listless, absently pushing her food about on the plate and freqently leaving early, most of her meal untouched. 

It was her altered physical appearence that Snape found most disquieting. The morning following the ball Olivia had entered through the teacher's door in the rear of the chamber, that being a highly unusual event in and of itself. It was her normal practice to enter the Great Hall through the massive double doors, pausing to chat with students as she made her way to the head table. 

The dark wizard had captured the light floral scent of Olivia's body wash as she moved swiftly past his chair to take her seat to the left of the headmaster, his mind registering the alteration in her usual path. It was the startled silence of the entire student body as well as that of his fellow teachers, that alerted Snape to a more ominous event. 

Lifting his black eyes, Snape had quickly scanned the student body for the cause of the frozen stillness, but found all their gazes fixed upon the head table. Turning his head, Snape followed the amazed stares to their target. If not for his years of work perfecting the look of phlegmatic ennui, the Potions Master knew his jaw would have hit the tabletop, so great was his shock. 

_Her hair! _Severus bellowed silently. _What has she done? _ Rediculiously stupid question, Snape old man, he blasted himself, it is obvious she has _cut it all off!!!_ Gone was the lovely brown river of silk that had spilled to her waist. In its place was a cap of chocolate feathers falling in layers from her crown to just below the tops of her pale ears. The bangs had been left long and willowly, swaying just over her brows and melding into more layers that hugged her temples and cheeks. All in all, a rather appealing cut, but still....What could have moved her to such a decision? 

Snape quickly returned his attention to his plate as Minerva launched into a hotly whispered tirade with her daughter. They sound like two adders in a cauldron, Snape noted to himself. And like adders, women fighting in whispers are best kept at a distance, or better still, avoided altogether.   


So now, again, from a distance the shadowy wizard observed as the two women went at each other once more. Only this discussion did not appear to have the makings of a massive female row. Snape's eyes narrowed as he peered intently at Olivia. Her face was etched in lines of sorrow and pleading. Her hands were held out in supplication to the figure stalking with agitated vigor before her. What could have brought about such a scene between mother and daughter, Snape wondered. As he looked on, Olivia ceased her speaking and stood with her shorn head hanging low to her chest, an air of defeat and resignation cloaking her frame. Snape's heart constricted painfully in his chest. He pressed a long hand to the cold glass seperating him from Olivia's suffering and cursed the black moment he cast her away. Were Snape capable of reversing time he declared internally, he would revisit that evening when he had rejected her so hatefully. 

Hind sight is a lovely attribute, indeed. 

Minerva had ceased her restless pacing and was questioning her daughter intently, though Olivia responded only with negating shakes of her bowed head. Suddenly, to Snape's dismay, Minerva threw her arms around Olivia and broke down in agonized weeping. Olivia brought her arms up to grasp tightly at Minerva's quaking shoulders. Snape watched as the two women swayed and rocked one another, their keening unheard yet understood by their silent observer. 

"Taking up voyeurism, Snape?" Black's snide voice cut into Snape's tormented wondering. Whirling, the Potions Master glared at the smirking animagus. 

"Sod off, Black!" Snape growled before resuming his interrupted walk to the dungeons. 

************************************************************************************ 

"May I speak with you for a bit?" Olivia stood just inside the potions class door. 

Snape's black head jerked up from the article he had been staring at for the past half hour. The wizard had been replaying the scene he had inadvertently witnessed the day before, the dry words of the potions journal fading out to be replaced by the remembered image of Minerva and Olivia holding tightly to one another, lost in their grieving. 

Tossing the useless journal aside, Snape rose gracefully, bowing slightly at the waist. "I am at your disposal." He stated dryly. Mentally kicking himself for his lack of warmth, Snape quickly moved around his desk, beckoning Olivia forward with one hand. "Would the classroom suffice, or would you perfer the privacy of my office?" 

"The office, I think." Olivia replied as she moved between the student desks towards the front of the chamber. Snape opened the heavy wooden panel and stood politely to one side, allowing Olivia to proceed him into the office. As she passed by, he could detect the delicate fragrance of her hair and the warm scent of her skin. By force of will, Snape kept his hands by his sides, refusing to reach out and touch her, refusing to see the look of horrified anger that he knew would fill her eyes if he took such liberties. 

Olivia moved about the chamber with familiar ease. After all, she had spent many evenings in this office as Snape's uninvited guest. Her eyes quickly scanned the orderly desk top and the shelves lining the walls before settling on the wizard who had pulled up a chair and invited her to sit. 

The Potions Master took a seat beside Olivia rather than retreating to his usual position of power behind the desk. He observed her for several moments as she let her gaze move over the room. Olivia was still too pale for his comfort and smudges of bluish-purple lay beneath her eyes. At this proximity, the impact of the missing hair was more striking. It left the slender column of her neck and throat bare to his hungry eyes and accentuated the pixie-ish contures of her face. 

She was the first to break the silence. "How is Cat?" She asked politely. 

"He is doing well, thank you." Severus replied, hoping he was infusing his voice with warmth. "He vanished for a short time after that..." He cut himself off abruptly. 

" I am sorry to intrude on your privacy, yet..." 

"No. No intrusion. My pleasure, really." Severus coughed slightly. "I interrupted. Pray, continue." 

Olivia smiled slightly at Snape's discomfort, for some reason pleased with the thought that she could still unsettle the chilly dungeon dweller. 

"Well, the other night when..." She, too, broke off, not really wanting to go into the particulars of THAT evening. 

"Please, Miss McGonagall-- Olivia..." Snape began. 

"I left a book here, you see. I came to get it back." She regarded him with those deep emerald eyes and Snape felt himself floundering. 

"A book?" 

"Yes, I brought it that night because there was something I needed help with and when I left..." 

"You are here for a book?" He wondered why he sounded so incredibly stupid. 

"Yes, a large one, bound in green leather. I guess with the mess, it would have been easy to get it mixed up with your own collection." 

Snape rose stiffly from his chair, moving gracefully to the high shelves filled with books of varying sizes and bindings. As he busied his eyes with the search of the missing tome, his brain was in over drive seeking for a diversion to stall Olivia's departure. But as fate would have its giddy way about it, he located the missing book on a lower shelf. It was untitled, but he did recognize that it was not one of his own. Pulling the weighty volumn from the shelf, he turned. 

"Could this be yours?" He asked, quirking one sable brow. 

Olivia stood and came closer, nodding. "Yes, the very one. Thank you." She reached one hand to take the book from him, but he quickly pulled away. 

"You stated you came seeking my assistance on a question concerning this book. Does the matter still interest you. I would be willing to offer my..." 

"No!" Olivia blurted then quickly recovered. "No, water under the bridge and all that. No biggie." 

Snape made no move to offer the book and Olivia eyed him, puzzled. "Professor Snape? My book please." 

"You called me Severus at one time." He stated honestly, the words like warm honey running over his tongue. 

"Well, yeah. Things change." Olivia stated with equal honesty. 

"Could 'things' not change once more?" 

Oooooo! Olivia thought snippily. He is using The Voice. Drat him! 

Sighing unhappily, Olivia returned to her chair and brushed her fingers through the short feathers of her hair. 

"Why?" Snape inquired softly. 

"What?" Olivia responded quickly. "Why what?" Then frowned in irritation at her poor wording. 

Gesturing with his free hand, Snape asked once more. "Your hair. Why did you cut your hair?" 

Olivia laughed, but it lacked a great deal of merriment. "Oh, this! I just got tired of the mess, you know. And really, I am not a little girl any longer." She flashed him a snarky look, daring him to contradict her words. 

He could only nod before saying curtly, "It suits you. You now resemble, even more, the pixie that you are." 

Silence once more fell over the pair as they continued to study one another. This time it was Snape who shattered the quiet. 

"You look unwell." Oh great one, Snape! THAT should really be written down somewhere, perhaps World's Worst Pick-Up Lines! 

Olivia appeared unfazed, merely shrugged her shoulders. "It is to be expected, I suppose. I am pregnant." 

Snape blinked. 

Once more she has one-uped you, old man. 

"You are pregnant. As in with child?" His voice had gone alarmingly low. 

"Yep. Pregnant. With child. Preggers. In the family way. Knocked up. Bun in the oven. One on the way." She had the gall to grin impishly. 

_Olivia and Minerva in the snow, rocking, keening._

Crossing the floor, Snape took his usual place behind his desk, his heart threatening to choke him on its way out of his mouth. Leaning far into the leather comfort of his chair, he gave himself a moment to compose his nerves before inquiring coldly. "And what are you intending to do about this..._development_?" The black pools had lost all their earlier cautious warmth and had reverted to bottomless, dangerous pits. 

Olivia shrugged in a resigned way. "There is only one thing to do." She told Snape, her voice flat with pain. 

_Only one thing to do. Only one THING to do! _Damning her and all of her species, Snape shot from his chair and plowed his way to the potions pantry. _Damn! Bloody damn!_ He raged internally as he summoned various vials and powders, setting them roughly into a cauldron of silver. Ginger root, tansy leaves, pennyroyal, angelica root, cotton root bark... _Come to fetch a damn book? Not bloodly likely. Come to fetch....this! _The heart that had been trying moments before to clamber from his mouth was now shrivling in his chest, aching. Oh gods, it ached. 

Returning to his office, he found Olivia standing in mute shock. Placing the cauldron on the work surface with a clatter, Snape set about lighting the burner. 

"Wha...? What are you brewing?" Olivia's strangled question reached Snape through his rage and pain. 

"What you obviously came for, madam!" He bit back harshly. 

"Oh." Olivia breathed, stepping closer. "Would you just play along with me for a minute and tell me what it is you are making?" 

"An abortifacient. I am brewing you an abortifacient." He began to smoothly fall into the rythym of potions making. 

"I am going to have the baby." Olivia stated in a rough whisper. 

No response from the viciously mixing wizard. Carefully, she laid a hand on his black-clad arm. He froze. 

"I said, I am keeping the baby. That is what I meant when I said there was only one choice. What sort of person do you think I am?" Olivia's face had paled even more, if that were possible. Backing away, she turned to the desk, retrieving the book, which she clutched to her chest. Olivia was making her way blindly to the door when Snape's voice stopped her, impaled her heart on the spear of his rage. 

"Have you informed the father?" He spat the last word like a curse. 

Looking back over her shoulder, Olivia blinked back tears of shame and numbing pain. 

"I just did." And slowly, she exited the office. The click of the lock like the sound of a coffin slamming, the tattoo of her retreating heels, the nails being driven home. 

Severus Snape stood frozen, but in a small corner of his soul, the as of yet, un-embittered part of him rejoiced, dancing and shouting, "_My child! She is carrying my child!"_

~^~^~^~^~^~^^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ 

**Ok, everybody say, "Ahhhhhhh!"**

**Please don't go out and make the potion Severus was intent on brewing. I know what a mixture like that can do. I have grown herbs and used them for years, but not for this purpose. I purposfully didn't go into detail about the brewing and ingestion for a reason. I consulted the Herbal Childbearing Year by Susan Weed and Dorothy Jacob's A Witch's Guide to Gardening** ** for the necessary herbs.**

**The information on Brigit's lover is from shadowdrake.com**

**I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I have been working hard on it. Please leave a review or a donation in the cup.**

**Now, before everyone gets their knickers in a twist, I left SEVERAL obvious clues to what the final outcome will be in this chapter. It is chock full of them. Look hard, think harder.**

**I love each and every one of you.******

**Ok, this is the actual version that I was originally supposed to up load. I just forgot to click 'save changes'. Blame it on a late night. My thanks to Zee for her help. She is a dear. She is presently working on a Snape fic that will have your toes curling and you tummy clinching up in desire. I get to beta so I get to read it fur-erst!**   
  
  
  
  



	34. The Dark Night of the Soul

**Chapter 34**- **_The Dark Night of the Soul_**   


Severus Snape wandered the confines of his office for long moments following Olivia's retreat. He had disposed of the abortifacient potion and returned the unneeded ingredients to his pantry. Now, with the housekeeping chores complete, Snape found himself at loose ends, his under- developed conscious plaguing him without mercy. Hadn't he, just minutes prior to her arrival, been wishing to undo the harm he had brought upon Olivia by failing to restrain his temper? 

And his vile tongue? 

What was it about the woman that unfurled his anger? The normally agile mind beneath the shoulder length black hair struggled with the question. Why had he lashed out at Olivia so? Had she not been honest with him concerning her present condition? 

Her present condition! 

_Gods!_ Severus groaned, swiping his hands roughly down his cheeks. A child. His child. In his heart - and he did actually possess such an organ - Snape knew that the child was his and his alone. The Potions Master had been speaking the truth to Malfoy that evening in the garden when he had informed the rose-pricked Lucius of Olivia's decorum. She was not one to play loose with her favors. So why had he attacked Olivia, Snape demanded of himself. 

Never had he faced such a quandary in all his dark life. 

_His dark life._

Professor Snape had never been one who settled easily into personal exchanges, so it was fair to say that emotional attachments and all their accompanying baggage were as unfamiliar and disquieting to him as attempting to breathe underwater.   
Severus Snape's parents, while loving and considerate of him, were not ones for verbal or physical displays of emotion. A tiny smile in place of lavish praise over some childhood success, a quiet _tut-tutting_ and a pat rather than a comforting cuddle when he had fallen and wounded himself; these were Snape's models of appropriate demonstrations of affection. Right now, Snape found his education sadly lacking. 

There were no precedents in Severus Snape's history to guide him. Even as a youth he had been a loner, unable to invite himself into the various peer circles that were forming around him. His evenings had been spent with his face in a book or bent over a piece of parchment, while his attention was focused on the antics of those less socially challenged than he. For a few years he had observed the students who were able to forge friendships or simple associations, hoping to pick up on some skill or particular word usage that would unlock the door to acceptance. He had made tentative forays from his usual spot in the common room to stand unnoticed on the fringe of one group or another, only to slink once more to his corner when no welcome was offered. After a while, he had simply stopped trying. 

Snape became accustomed to solitude. In his aloneness, the young Severus cultivated his knowledge of the arcane magics, the classics of literature, music and art. He wrapped himself in his studies and over time, convinced himself that was content. 

It was in his fourth year at Hogwarts that his solitude had been turned into a weapon. Snape's house mates suddenly recognized the loner in their den and fell upon him without mercy. Snape was tormented for his appearance, his lack of associates, his study habits; his every move was met with derision and scorn. The members of the other houses scented the blood in the water and swiftly joined the fray. 

Yet Severus Snape was not one to lay down and die for anyone's pleasure. His years of reading had filled his brain with an extensive vocabulary and Severus discovered a previously unknown talent lying dormant in his soul; the ability to construct a phrase so precise in its formulation, so perfect in its delivery, so exact in its selection of target, that his tormentors fell before him in waves. The years spent in observing others had enabled Severus to quickly spot the chinks in any piece of personal, emotional armor and he learned to thrust the verbal knives in deeply and without remorse. 

After a while, Snape's tormentors let him be, except for a few of the more determined, or incurably dense ones, namely Potter et al. 

Snape had never felt the need to explain himself or his actions. He had but to bark a command and students leaped to obey. He would point his wand, direct his will and a deed was accomplished. Now, he was faced with a situation where the usual orders and wand waving were doomed to fall short of the goal. 

And it unnerved him. The skills he had perfected over the years were of absolutely no help when it came to matters of the heart. 

Could he now change a lifetime of learned responses? Was he capable of altering behaviors so deeply ingrained in his personality that they were the stuff of legend? Would Olivia understand and more importantly, would she be willing to instruct him as he re-educated himself under her gentle tutelage? 

His purpose fixed, Snape moved to the desk and sat rigid in the leather confines of his chair. Tapping a slender index finger upon compressed lips, the wizard deliberated his next move. He knew that he must meet with Olivia, attempt to explain his actions, his words. To go to Olivia's chambers uninvited, beard the lion in her den and risk rejection, was not an option. He would have to proceed cautiously, the flag requesting parley in full view. He needed Olivia co-operative and willing to listen. 

Pulling the dragon-hide day planner towards him, Snape opened the binder and quickly located the appropriate date. After dipping the enchanted quill, Snape began to write. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

Upon reaching her chambers, Olivia found Sirius curled in a snoring pile outside the warded door. She gave the sleeping dog a not-so-gentle nudge with her booted foot. 

"Sirius," She hissed in tired frustration. "What are you doing here?" 

The animagus rose to his paws and continued shifting until Sirius Black stood, sleepy eyed and tousled before her. 

"I couldn't find you." He answered with a yawn. "I figured I might as well have a lie-down and wait for you to put in an appearance." Black belatedly noticed Olivia's red, swollen eyes. "You ok, love?" He asked in concern. 

"No, not really. I just want to fall unconscious into bed and let this incredibly crappy day come to an end." So saying, Olivia released the wards on the chamber door and stepped inside. She didn't even have the strength to complain fully when Sirius followed her. 

"How's about I fix us both a cup of tea and then you can tell Ol' Uncle Sirius all about it?" Black arched a brow and flashed her a crooked grin. 

Olivia's stomach growled in response to Sirius's suggestion, remembering that she had not eaten for sometime. The idea of tea and cakes suddenly appeared heavenly. 

"Could you scrounge up a bit of a snack while you are at it?" Olivia begged sweetly. 

"S'my pleasure, milady!" 

Olivia retreated to her bedchamber and removed her teaching robes. A bit of cold water on her face revived the witch somewhat and when she returned to the sitting room wearing the pale green dressing gown over her flannel, plaid pyjamas, Olivia was beginning to relax. 

Sirius had cheated on the tea by summoning a house elf who was more than eager to provide the couple with a late night snack. The aroma of the beverage and the warm smell of fresh cakes caused Olivia's stomach to set up a fearful rumbling. She laughed at Sirius' quizzical glance. 

"I'm suddenly starving!" Olivia advised while pouring for them both. 

They ate in companionable silence. The few inquiries Sirius had tossed out concerning Olivia's day were met with monosyllable responses, thus discouraged he allowed the conversation to lapse. 

The delicate ringing of a bell interrupted the quiet. Sirius jerked erect, his blue eyes darting around the room seeking the source of the sound. 

"It's my day planner." Olivia advised him. "It has a ringer to let me know someone has left a message. A bit like an answering machine." Sirius' expression was bewildered. "Never mind. I'll be right back." Setting her cup on the side table, Olivia rose and walked across the floor to where her desk stood near a pair of tall windows. She quickly located the dragon-hide planner and opened the binding. 

In the space for that day was written in a familiar scrawl: 

**_Olivia?_**

Fighting back an angry gasp, Olivia regarded the writing for a moment. 

**_Are you there?_**

She could almost feel Severus' frustration flowing from the page. With a frustrated huff of her own, Olivia sank into the chair and picked up her quill. 

What do you want now? Olivia jabbed into the page. 

**_*_**   
A blob of ink appeared, as if she had shocked the Potions Master with her curt question. 

I would like to talk with you. If you are willing, that is. 

I think you have done enough talking for one night. Olivia slashed in return. 

Olivia~, I would like to explain myself to you. There are things I must tell you that do not translate well upon parchment. Please . The words had appeared slowly, almost as if Snape were reluctant to put the request on parchment. 

I am tired. Olivia wrote with equal reluctance. Already he was breaching her defenses. All it had taken was that painfully lettered "Please." 

I wish to apologize for my behavior. May I come to your chamber? 

NO! Olivia scrawled hurriedly. 

The page was silent, then: 

You are not alone? She could almost feel Snape's pain and uncertainty as the words emerged on the page. 

Sirius is here. We are having tea. "Make of that what you will." Olivia muttered as she waited for his answer. 

And she continued to wait. 

When it became apparent Severus would write no more, Olivia made to close the book then hesitated. Shyly, she lay her left hand upon the page and with her quill began to trace the image onto the mellow, cream surface. When the drawing was complete, Olivia sat for a moment longer gazing at her folly; an outline of her hand and in the palm, a small shaky heart. With a sigh, she closed the book.   
  


  


"Sirius, I think you should go. I am more tired than I thought." 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

In his dungeon office, Severus Snape watched as a thin line appeared and made its way along the page, dipping and rising until the outline of a slender hand was complete. The hint of a smile creased his eyes as an equally wobbly heart took up residence in the outline's palm. With slow deliberation, Snape lay his hand over the drawing and left it there. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   


After Sirius bid her a confused good-bye, Olivia doused the lights and crawled between the covers. Though her body cried out for sleep, Olivia's mind refused to succumb and kept the witch thrashing about in the bed trying to dodge the thoughts flying like bludgers around in her brain. 

Finally, with a snort of disgust directed at her more tender sensibilities, Olivia heaved herself from the bed. A quick trip to the bathroom put her appearance in order and sweetened her breath. Not that she would be allowing the madding wizard close enough for him to notice the minty-freshness! 

_I can't believe I am actually doing this! _Olivia berated herself. 

_But he DID make the attempt. He said "Please", after all._

_And he had offered to apologize!_

_How often did anyone rate an apology from Professor Severus Snape?_

Olivia's heart contracted as she imagined how difficult it must have been for the reclusive Potions Master to offer the hand of reconciliation only to have her thrust it back at him. 

Tossing a heavy cloak over her flannel, plaid pyjamas, Olivia exited her room, grateful that Sirius was not camped out on the doorstep. The cold of the corridor stung her cheeks and she pulled the hood close about her face, setting off for the dungeons. 

_Upon the darkened night_   
_The flame of love was burning in my heart._   
_And by a lantern bright_   
_I fled my house when all in quiet rest._   
_Shrouded by the night_   
_And by the secret stair I quickly fled._   
_The veil concealed my eyes_   
_While all within lay quiet as the dead._

_Oh Night thou was my guide!_   
_Oh Night more loving than the rising sun._   
_Oh Night that joined the lover to the beloved one._   
_Transforming each of them into the other._

Olivia raced along the main corridor which would carry her to the massive staircase leading to the entrance hall. At the top of the stairs she paused, her heart nudging her, not towards the dungeons, but up. Following her instinct, Olivia glided down the main corridor, turning along intersecting hallways, the torches that burned in their sconces doing very little in the way of warding off the chill. 

_Upon that misty night_   
_In secrecy beyond such mortal sight_   
_Without a guide or light_   
_Than that which burned so deeply in my heart._   
_For it 'twas led me on_   
_And shone more bright than of the midday sun_   
_To where he waited still._   
_It was a place where no one else would come!_

_Oh Night thou was my guide!_   
_Oh Night more loving than the rising sun._   
_Oh Night that joined the lover to the beloved one._   
_Transforming each of them into the other._

Reaching the abandoned tower, Olivia quickly released the wards. The wind that whipped about the castle made itself known as the heavy, wooden panel was snatched from her grasp and her cloak nearly pulled from her body by the vacuum. Straining against the sucking wind, Olivia managed to push the door to and reset the wards. Breathing hard, she jogged along the black tunnel, a glimmer of moonlight leading her on, the moaning of the wind filling her ears. 

The cold here upon the exposed tower was immense, bringing tears to Olivia's eyes. The volume of the wind declined as she exited the mouth of the tunnel, stepping out onto the ice encrusted stone but it continued to breathe its frigid sighs through the empty casements. Above Olivia's head, the expanse of the heavens was open to her view, stars uncountable, fading before the silver glow of the crescent moon. 

Quickly, yet cautiously, Olivia moved over the frost rimed stone, her eyes casting about for a sign life among the shadows and finding none, felt hollow disappointment come over her. So, Olivia admitted silently, not the tower. A wasted trip! 

She made to return through the tunnel but hesitated, her eyes once more rising to the diamond dusted night sky. Maybe not wasted after all, Olivia reasoned and unclasping her cloak, allowed it to fall in a pool at her feet. Shivering, she skittered to the remains of a low wall running around three sides of the tower. Like an agile squirrel, Olivia climbed atop the piled stone and let her eyes take in the view. It seemed the whole world lay spread at her feet, cast in silver and black. A suddenly harsh gust of wind pushed against her body and startled witch felt the stones beneath her roll and tumble away. With barely a gasp, she vanished into the night. 

Severus Snape crumbled and fell, much as the stones below Olivia had fallen, the skin on his knees breaking from the force of the impact. His mouth wide in a silent scream of denial, Snape pointed his wand at empty air. 

Too late! 

Too late! 

His lungs burned as the horror of the event pulled air from his body. The pile of rock where Olivia had perched and the empty sky beyond began to waver and blur as tears of raging grief boiled up within him. Flinging back his raven head, Severus Snape screamed. 

There were no words, just a wail of anguish that lanced upwards and outwards, bounding from the broken tower walls, echoing back, amplifying the Potions Masters pain. 

And then there was silence, save for the weeping of the wind that drowned out the weeping of the black figure huddled in the snow.   
  


**OMG!! A cliffie! If you hate it, blame it on ZeeDrippyVessel! I ran the idea by her and she jumped on it like stink on a dog pile.**

**The poem is a 15th century, untitled hymn by St. John of the Cross. It is considered a metaphoric poem describing the love between himself and God. It can be interpreted, much as the Song of Solomon, which compares the love of man for God to the physical and emotional love between a man and a woman. This poem was set to music by the very talented Loreena McKennitt and appears on her CD, The Mask and the Mirror. Since hearing the song, from the very first, I wanted to use it with Olivia and Severus. The chapter title comes from the title Miss McKennitt gave her creation.**

**Oh, I have a question. Or a quest, depending on how you look at it. I have read a Snape fic where the title of a book is used. The title in question is No Wand? No Worries! I cannot, for the life of me, remember where I read the story, but I would really love to find it and speak with the author. If you love me, help me!!**

**You could always leave your answer in a REVIEW!!!**


	35. And Care and Grief Grew Dim

**Chapter 35- Care and Grief Grew Dim**   


**_I have included the ending of Chapter 34 in this one to make the transition for readers easier. This way, none of you have to go back and re-read Chapter 34._**

**_That is unless you really want too._**   
  
  


She made to return through the tunnel but hesitated, her eyes once more rising to the diamond dusted night sky. Maybe not wasted after all, Olivia reasoned and unclasping her cloak, allowed it to fall in a pool at her feet. Shivering, she skittered to the remains of a low wall running around three sides of the tower. Like an agile squirrel, Olivia climbed atop the piled stone and let her eyes take in the view. It seemed the whole world lay spread at her feet, cast in silver and black. A sudden, harsh gust of wind pushed against her body and startled witch felt the stones beneath her roll and tumble away. With barely a gasp, she vanished into the night. 

Severus Snape crumbled and fell, much like the stones below Olivia had fallen, the skin on his knees breaking from the force of the impact. His mouth wide in a silent scream of denial, Snape pointed his wand at empty air. 

Too late! 

Too late! 

His lungs burned as the horror of the event pulled the air from his body. The pile of rock where Olivia had stood and the empty sky beyond began to waver and blur from the tears of raging grief that boil up within him. Flinging back his black head, Snape screamed. 

There were no words, just a wail of anguish that lanced upwards and outwards, bounding from the broken tower walls, echoing back, amplifying the Potions Masters pain. 

And then there was silence, save for the weeping of the wind that covered the weeping of the black figure huddled in the snow.   


_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Over the keening of the wind Snape's ears captured a new sound. It had nearly crept by his awareness, but years of surviving on the point of a wand had honed his senses to glittering hardness. It came again, _krow-ow rik-rik-rik_ , threading in and out of the buffeting gale and Severus raised his eyes to see a magnificent snowy owl rise above the shattered wall and soar over the crumbling upper level of the tower where Snape knelt. 

Cupping wings turned silver in the moonlight, the bird circled the black-robed figure once, twice, then landed, the talons scraping like iron upon the cold stone. The large yellow eyes glowed with intelligence as the rounded head tilted this way and that. With a rolling, hopping stride, the bird advanced on the wizard until it stood proudly before him. From where he knelt, Severus was nearly eye to eye with the queenly predator. Sucking in great mouthfuls of air, Snape rasped, "Olivia?" and sagged with relief when the bird chirruped and began nipping at the ties of his cloak. 

Snape scraped the heels of his hands over his eyes, swiping away the evidence of his pain, then slid the back of his fingers along breast feathers so soft as be nearly indiscernible. "Go! Fly, you vexing woman!" He ordered, pointing skyward. "Fly and I-- I shall await your returning." Struggling to his feet, Snape swayed, then looked sternly at the owl. "Olivia, I must inquire. Did you do that on purpose?" Here, Snape flapped a hand in the direction of the stone wall. 

The owl actually rolled its yellow eyes at the wizard before unfurling its darkly barred white wings and leaping into flight. 

Severus holstered his wand up his robe sleeve and limped down the ruined staircase to the lower level of the tower. He caught sight of Olivia's cloak lying in the snow and gingerly made his way over to snatch the garment up, thrusting it inside his own cloak. _It shall be warm upon her return. _This done, Snape clumped to the sheltering overhang offered by the remains of the stair casing, its massive wooden beams protruding from the collection of stone upon stone. 

The biting chill of the night was seeping through the Potions Master's heavy cloak and his ire by the time Olivia decided to rejoin him upon the ruins. Severus watched the lovely white form drop from the jeweled sky and settle on the stones. For a few seconds the owl was lost within a blast of white-blue light and then Olivia stood shivering in nothing but her thin flannel pajamas. 

The plaid material was molded to her body by the force of the wind and Olivia clenched her arms protectively over her breasts as her eye sought Snape in the shadows. Pushing himself from the wall, Snape strode quickly towards the shivering witch and without a word, tossed her cloak about her quaking shoulders. The silence continued as the wizard worked the buttons into their holes, his lips forming a thin line of concentration as his cold-stiffened fingers struggled with the task. Finally, still not meeting her eyes, Snape raised the hood over her head, pulling the sides close to her reddened cheeks, before smoothing the material over Olivia's shoulders. 

His task complete, Snape slowly raised his eyes to find Olivia regarding him intently. He could read the questions in her green gaze and despite his earlier resolve to explain his emotional retardation, Snape's courage wavered. For want of an easier topic, he stepped back slightly and said in his usual sardonic tone, "I thought the killer feline to be your only animal form. Once more, Miss McGonagall, you out maneuvre me." 

"I didn't set out to do that you know?" Olivia responded, then thought to add, "Out maneuvre you, I mean. Or frighten you, either. That tumble from the wall was as much a shock to me as it was to you. I about peed my pants before the change came over me." Her cheeks reddened even more with the bald confession and Severus made no attempt to hide his smile at her embarrassment. 

"I would have been most put out with you, had that been the case." Snape replied with a smirk. 

The wind swirled snow around their still forms as Snape and Olivia stood silently facing each other. After a long moment, Snape tore his eyes from Olivia with a jerk, choosing instead to peer out into the empty sky that enveloped them.   
"Why were you here? Why did you come...here?" He finally asked. 

Olivia shrugged deeper into the fading warmth of her cloak. "I couldn't sleep after our 'chat' in the day planner. Initially, I set out for the dungeons, but something made me come up here instead." 

Snape quirked a brow. "You were going to the dungeons? You were, perhaps, looking for me?"   
  


"Well yes," Olivia answered. "I kept thinking about what you had written. You said you wanted to apologize." 

His chin jutted forward and upward, like a balking stallion. "Ah! So the opportunity to have me groveling at your feet was enough to lure you from your bed?" He growled in pained triumph. 

Snape cursed himself as disappointment clouded Olivia's eyes and her lips twitched downwards. With a heavy sigh, she turned to leave but her escape was halted by a weight pulling at her cloak. Glancing over her shoulder, Olivia saw that Severus held tightly to the fabric, his own eyes fastened to his clenched fingers almost in amazement. Snatching at the garment, Olivia complained, "My cloak, Professor." 

When Snape did not respond, Olivia pulled harder. "Release me!" she demanded. 

The wizard slowly shook his head, the knuckles of his hand whitening as he increased his grip. "I cannot." Snape whispered then swallowed. "For some inexplicable reason, I have been offered something rare, lovely and shining." His voice was low with a touch of wonderment in the tone. "Many would call me deluded, even mad to believe I deserve such an offering." He laughed bitterly. "Perhaps I am." 

Snape lifted his gaze to Olivia, his features hardening with resolve. "Yet, even knowing that I am the least deserving of men, still I will have that which has been offered to me. With these hands, stained and filthy as they are, I will reach out and take the prize and press it to my breast." A fire had been rising in those glittering, obsidian eyes and now Olivia could feel the flames move over her skin, burning into her flesh straight to her quivering heart. Severus' next words rolled out in a dangerous growl. "I cannot- will not, release you Olivia!" 

Olivia's breath came in shallow pants and a trembling that had little to do with the cold, raced over her body. She could offer scant resistance when Severus began to tug gently on the cloak, drawing her nearer. Snape's breath was hot on her face as he pulled her flush against his frame. " In the library those many weeks ago you proclaimed that you possess my soul, and indeed you do. Were I to free you now Olivia, you would fly from this tower, taking my soul with you and without it..." He paused, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. "I would die." 

Olivia could only stare at the wizard holding her. Severus's arms had moved quickly, wrapping themselves about her waist and shoulders. Pressing his forehead to hers, he continued with his plea. " Olivia, I am truly the bastard. I know no other way." The grip on her body tightened. "For what I accused you of and for my words earlier, I am ..." His husky voice broke off, then forged on. "I have done nothing, can do nothing, to earn your forgiveness, yet I am willing to try." 

A shiver ran through Olivia's body and she shut her eyes against the tears that threatened to pour down her already freezing cheeks. 

She brushed the wetness from her lashes . "You can't _earn_ forgiveness, Severus." Olivia told him then rushed on when Snape turned his face from her, the angles along his cheeks hardening. "Forgiveness isn't something you earn, like galleons. If it were, we would all be working ourselves to death to be forgiven. It is a gift," she said, her tone becoming soft. "A gift given freely, without reservation." 

Raising a hand to his face, Olivia turned him so that she could look into the luminous black depths of his eyes. "And like a gift, it has to be accepted." She paused, letting him digest this information. 

He searched her face, looking for a flaw in the argument, but found none, only tenderness, compassion, understanding and love. Severus closed his eyes once more, nodding his head. "I accept it, and gladly." 

Olivia melted against his chest while Snape rested his chin atop her head. He held her thus, content to spend the remainder of the night on the tower in Olivia's arm. The icy wind that danced around the couple seemed incapable of penetrating the nimbus of peace that enveloped them... 

_Within my pounding heart_   
_Which kept itself entirely for him_   
_He fell into his sleep_   
_Beneath the cedars all my love I gave._

_From o'er the fortress walls_   
_The wind would brush his hair against his brow_   
_And with its smoothest hand_   
_Caressed my every sense it would allow._

_Oh night thou was my guide._   
_Oh night more loving than the rising sun_   
_Oh night that joined the lover to the beloved one_   
_Transforming each of them into the other._

...until Olivia shoved Snape away with a snort. 

"And yes, you are a bastard! A real nasty one, to boot!" 

_Poke!_

Snape found the hard tips of Olivia's fingers planted firmly on his breast bone. 

_Poke!_

"You played a cruel, hateful trick on me!" 

_Poke!_

"Accused me of sleeping around!" 

_Poke-POKE! _"Twice!" 

"You even thought so little of me to imagine," 

_Poke!_

"That I would _kill our baby!_" 

"I was shocked, I spoke in haste. I was confused..." Severus stumbled over his plea. 

A sob escaped the woman as Severus slid closer, slipping his hand to her nape. The wizard drew Olivia to him, pressing her face to his breast, his lips moving over her wool covered head, murmuring. Through the layers of material, Olivia's stubborn voice floated up, muffled but accusing. "And you were forever pulling my hair!" 

Snape chuckled at her tenacity. "While you have your teeth sunk into my heart dearest, give it a good chew. You will feel better for it." 

Olivia pushed back to peer into Snape's smirking face. "I would not feel better for it, Severus. I for one, do not take my pleasure from injuring those I ...love." So saying, she returned her head to his chest, bringing her arms up to encircle Snape's waist. 

_Well, not bad. _Snape admitted to himself. _I was contrite, offered my apologies with sincerity and the witch is once more in my arms! _He felt a well deserved gloat coming on. 

"Don't think this means that you're back in my bed, mister!" Olivia snapped, hugging him tighter still. 

_Damn!_

Olivia snuggled closer while Severus pulled his voluminous cloak around them both, sealing in their shared heat. 

"Olivia?" His voice viberated deeply in his chest beneath Olivia's ear. 

"Yes?" 

"Kiss me. Kiss m..." His words froze as Olivia stiffened in his arms. She raised her head and peered at him from the dark overhang of her hood. Her eyes were unreadable. 

Olivia's thoughts whirled. She had been through hell and back over the past several months because of this wizard. He had brought her pain and joy in equal measures. Could she, should she offer up what was left of her remaining days to Snape's mercurial temperament? Was it fair to her? 

Oh gods! Was it fair to Severus? She had decided against telling anyone other than Minerva of the fate that awaited her and she would not burden Severus with the knowledge that his seed had brought her to this pass. He must never learn of it, never! 

Olivia saw the price her hesitation cost the dark wizard. The tiny light of hope in his black eyes was dimming and he was already releasing the pressure of his arm from about her body. Olivia could not shelter him forever from pain, but at this moment in time, she knew that she would ease his heart. 

Oh crap, Olivia concluded. You only go around once in this life... 

_Carpe Diem!_

_Carpe Noctis!_

_Hel!_

_Carpe Hominis!_

Rising up on her toes, Olivia sealed Snape's mouth with her own. The contact was tender, searching. She kept her eyes open to gauge his reaction and so was able to see her questions mirrored in his own. Cupping his face in her hands, Olivia moved her lips slowly over Severus', feeling them soften under her touch. He tilted his head to provide a better angle for contact, one hand rising to circle Olivia's nape as he tenderly plucked at her lower lip. 

All of Olivia's fear and anxiety spilled over into her kiss and her heart throbbed with the knowledge that she carried this wizard's child and that with its birth she would be leaving Severus to carry on without her. She wanted to gather as many pleasant moments as possible in the time remaining so Olivia clung to Snape's rangy form, her tongue plunging desperately   
into his mouth, memorizing the texture, the flavor, storing the sensations away for remembering when she finally passed through eternity's portal. She felt him shiver in her arms while a low groan leaked from his throat. She would leave precious memories for him as well. 

_I lost myself to him_   
_And laid my face upon my lover's breast._   
_And care and grief grew dim_   
_As in the morning mist became the light._

_And there they dimmed amongst the lilies fair._

_Oh night thou was my guide._   
_Oh night more loving than the rising sun_   
_Oh night that joined the lover to the beloved one_   
_Transforming each of them into the other._   


Severus moved his ministrations from Olivia's clinging lips to trace a line of kisses along her jaw and over her cold cheek. He paused at Olivia's hair line, the fading scar barely visible in the dim light. As his mouth moved over the wound, Snape murmured upon her skin, "Forgive me. I was a rash fool to do this. Forgive me." 

Against his ear he could feel her whispered declaration, " I love you, Severus! I love you so much." 

When Snape continued to use his mouth only for kissing, Olivia pulled back, a confused, questioning expression on her face. 

Severus sighed in resignation. "Olivia, having proclaimed my feelings towards you once, I see no need to reiterate that which you know to be fact." Smirking internally, Snape watched as mutinous fire began to ignite in Olivia's green eyes. "Besides, I also recall the disastrous events which immediatly followed upon the heels of my declaration. I have no desire to be hood-winked by you again." 

Olivia growled, pushing the infuriating wizard from her, only to have him snatch her back to him. She gasped as Severus slid his hand inside her cloak, resting the large appendage over her lower abdomen. His eyes, shining brighter than the stars above them, traveled over her features before he whispered, "It is true then? You carry my child beneath you heart?" At her silent nod, a possessive smile tilted the corners of his lips. "I am pleased." A chuckle rose from his chest spilling from his mouth. "Olivia, you have managed to accomplish a task many thought an impossibility in this lifetime. You have made me indescribably happy and for that, I thank you." He increased the pressure of his hand on her flesh as if he would place his mark on her body. Olivia shivered with the sensation. 

"How is this possible?" Snape murmured to himself and felt Olivia's laughter against his chest. "I _know _how it happened, madam! I merely question the situation." He snapped, but his tone was belied by his tender stroking of Olivia's tummy. She shivered with the sensation. 

"You are cold, as am I; let us go inside. Morning will be upon us soon and you need to rest." So saying, Snape pulled Olivia's hand into his and led her to the tower exit. 

The trip to Olivia's chambers was made in silence, neither desiring to shatter the peace that closed in on them. Once inside her door, Severus pressed another kiss to Olivia's waiting mouth while his large hands pulled her hips closer, allowing her to feel his need rising. He did not attempt to seduce her, only prove that his desire had not waned. 

Olivia's tongue and hands were busy as well, traveling over the Potions Master's rangy form, relearning the hard planes, the heat his body generated. 

"Will you sleep with me tonight?" She whispered against his adam's apple, his smell filling her head. 

"I remember hearing you say that I was not yet welcome in your bed, Miss McGonagall. Has something occurred which has altered your thinking?" Despite his words, Severus was already slipping from his cloak. 

"I am not asking that we...you know." Olivia responded hotly, removing her own cloak as well. "What?" She demanded as she caught the frown of distaste that moved over his face. 

"That outfit is terrible!" Snape replied, waving his hand at her attire. 

"They are warm." Olivia retorted, running her hands over the well-worn fabric. 

Snape grimaced. "Horrid! I suppose Minerva provided them for you?" 

"Nope, picked them out myself." Olivia tossed over her shoulder as she moved towards her bed chamber. "You coming?" 

Pulling at his tie, Snape made to follow. The smile growing on his face turned to a glower as an unwanted tingle wormed its way up his left forearm. 

"No!" 

"What?" Olivia turned, shock becoming alarm when she saw him clutching at his arm. "No! No, you cannot! Severus, don't go!" She rushed back to his side, anger and fear mingling on her face. 

"I must, Olivia. Already the pain grows. He is angry. Very angry." Snape growled, reaching for his discarded cloak. 

"All the more reason to stay here, Severus. He must know something. Perhaps he knows about the baby. He could kill you." 

"How could he possibly find out?" Snape demanded angrily, then paused. "Who have you told?" 

"Just you and Mama." Olivia responded. "I have only really acknowledged it myself this weekend." 

A jolt of pain caused a muscle in Snape's cheek to spasm. "I must go, Olivia! Tell the Headmaster; I dare not linger." Pulling Olivia roughly to him, Snape kissed the witch hungrily. Her eyes were still closed when the latch on her door clicked and he was gone. 

Moving to the fireplace, Olivia tossed in a pinch of floo powder, calling out for Albus Dumbledore. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Snape exhaled a curse through clenched teeth as he flung aside the carefully stored garments within the wardrobe, his deft fingers locating the hidden panel concealing his Death Eater robes and mask. The sensations radiating from Voldmort's brand had rapidly excalated from the initial warning itch to a grinding burn that left the wizard gagging and gasping for air. 

Dragging the despised costume from the wardrobe, Snape hastily wadded the items under his cloak and staggered from his bed chamber. 

Another caustic blast from the Dark Mark dredged a bellow of agony from Snape and his normally agile hands palsied as he fumbled for his wand. In moments the wizard was striding through the dim corridors of the dungeons, heading for the secret exit that would take him beyond the apperation barrier. 

Outside, the snow continued to fall and the Potions Master resisted the temptation to press a handful of the frosty substance to his throbbing inner arm. Gripping his wand tightly, Snape closed his eyes. 

His mind barely registered the twitching, black-clad figure of Lucius Malfoy before the _Cruciatus _impaled him, pinning his body to the stones. 

Later, it was unclear to Snape whether he lost consciousness or if perhaps the Dark Lord merely tired of his sport, for the curse ended sooner that was the norm. As the final dregs of pain flared along raw nerve endings, the silibent tones of evil incarnate moved over Severus's skin. 

"Lucius has brought me some rather disturbing information." 

Rolling painfully to his hands and knees, Snape bowed his head to the damp stones. "My lord, I am yours to command. Ask of me what you will." 

There was the hiss of robes moving over stone and Snape could sense the presence of Voldemort directly above him. Obligingly, the kneeling wizard removed his silver mask and lifting the hem of the dark lord's scarlet robe, pressed a fervent kiss to the cloth. 

"Rise Severus." Voldemort commanded as he moved to Lucius Malfoy, who had managed to bring himself to his knees as well, his silver head pressed humbly to the floor. Upon receiving Malfoy's obeisnace, the black wizard commanded that he too, rise and then bid both men to draw nigh. 

Voldemort placed himself upon an ornate throne of dark wood while Snape and Malfoy stood before him, neither wizard masked. The glowing embers of Voldemort's eyes seared his disciples, savoring the aftertaste of their pain. When he finally spoke, the chill voice was directed at Snape. 

"Tell me of Sirius Black." 

Snape dipped his head, acknowledging the master's request. "Black arrived at Hogwarts just over three weeks ago. He came in the company of Remus Lupin. Black had received a full pardon in the deaths of the Potters and various Muggles. He informed Dumbledore of his desire to meet the witch who had brought about his freedom." 

"Our dear Miss McGonagall." Voldemort chewed out the words. 

"Precisely, my lord." Snape agreed, filling his tone with spite. "Later that same day, the headmaster informed me that Sirius Black was the long awaited champion." 

Voldemort continued to glare at the pair before him, even as he summoned a trembling house elf bearing a heavy silver chalice filled with wine. He sipped the beverage and let the silence stretch on painfully. 

"When were you planning on telling me this bit of news, Severus?" The lipless face was polite, calm. 

Knowing he was in a dangerous, possibly lethal predicament, Snape kept his tone equally calm, all the while damning the blond wizard at his side. "My lord, no one knows of your whereabouts and I dared not trust such information in the talons of an owl. Dumbledore has his eyes everywhere. I took what steps I could to insure that Black will never be alone with Miss McGonagall. I could only watch, wait for your summons and then place myself at your mercy." 

The force of the curse threw Snape into the opposite wall where he crumbled to his knees before pitching face first to the cold stone floor. Choking back screams of agony while trying to draw air into his seizing lungs, the black-haired wizard thrashed and convulsed before the dark lord and his minion. 

Releasing the spell, Voldemort murmured over the rim of his cup. "But Severus, I have no use for mercy." Banishing the empty cup with a flick of his hand, he called the crumpled, gasping wizard with a cajoling tone. "Come, come and tell me of the steps you have taken in regards to my bride and her erstwhile champion." 

His bones screaming in protest, Severus Snape levered himself against the wall and painfully gained his feet. He pulled a white handkerchief from his breast pocket and spat the blood from his mouth. Keeping his frame as erect as possible, Snape approached the throne and its vile occupant. Snape caught the look of gloating triumph on Malfoy's face before the canny wizard molded his noble features along sterner lines. 

"My lord," Snape began, his voice straining to contain his pain. "As soon as Dumbledore made his announcement, I set about placing wards on Miss McGonagall's chamber. Black cannot enter, invited or no, without my knowledge. Since he keeps his lodging in the village, I altered the wards around the castle to alert me if Miss McGonagall attempts to leave the grounds. As of yet, she has not done so." 

"So," sneered the black, corpse like figure. "You place a few wards; you managed to charm the school alarms. How clever you are, Severus." Voldemort brought his fists crashing down upon the thick arm rests, lunging forward as he screamed, "Why have you not killed Sirius Black.?" 

"I am your servant, my lord. I merely waited for your order. When I brought you the news of the woman's presence at Hogwarts, your command at that time was that I remain close to her side, gain her trust, await your summons. If I have erred, forgive me." Snape bowed his head in contrition and waited for the blow to fall. 

Long moments passed. 

"Yes," Voldemort hissed. "You were indeed instructed to watch and wait. Very well, Severus, you are forgiven." 

Somehow this absolving lacks the tender consideration of Olivia's charity, Snape thought with a mental grin, but he clasped his hands to his ebony breast and bowed low. "Thank you, my lord." 

"Why Black, my lord?" Malfoy growled. "Of all the possible wizards, why Sirius Black?" 

Snape raised his head slightly. "My lord, if I may presume...?" 

Reclining once more into his throne, Voldemort indicated with a flick of his rotted fingers that Snape continue. 

"It has long been my opinion that the circumstances regarding the hearing and my release were too contrived, too easy." Stroking his chin, Snape began pacing before the throne. It is now my belief that Miss McGonagall was not working for my freedom as much as she was attempting to clear Black's name so that he might join her at Hogwarts. It was all too convenient, do you see?" Severus swept his hand towards Voldemort. "She appeared in your chamber, my lord, gaining Wormtail's confession. Somehow, she managed to goad you into admitting to the killings of the Muggle girls." 

Voldemort was nodding slowly in dawning comprehension. Snape continued. 

"She entered into that hearing with the knowledge that there was not sufficient evidence to charge me with the crimes. The presiding judge did make this known at the onset. Yet when offered my meager freedom, she insisted the hearing proceed. She was not there for me; she was there for Sirius Black." 

Each wizard pondered the information in the silence of their minds for a moment until Lucuis inquired, "That explains the how, but neglects the why. What attributes does Black possess that would benefit such a woman?" 

It was Voldemort who supplied the answer. With a screech of rage the scarlet robed wizard threw himself from the throne with enough force to topple the heavy piece backwards. It landed with a resounding crash that reverberated from the stones, mingling with the maddened wizard's screams. 

"Silvanus!" The bitch is championed by Silvanus!" Explosions of magic flew from Voldemort's wand and both Snape and Malfoy dived for whatever cover they could find. A chunk of stone, blasted from its mooring by the dark lord's wild spells struck the Potions Master above the right eye, cutting through to the bone. Blinded by the blood freely streaming from the wound, Snape threw himself flat down and cast a _Deflecto_ charm over his body. 

Through the milky haze of his protecting charm Snape watched as Voldemort staggered madly about the chamber, wild magic detonating all around him. Lucius had taken refuge behind a nearby sofa, his icy blue eyes now glazed in pain. The usually bold wizard panted as he attempted to heal the charred remains of his wand hand. 

Wizard fire seared tis way through Snape's shield and he spent several seconds exposed to the rampage as he extinguished the flames eating up the back of his robes. Smoking and cursing, Snape reinstated the magical barrier and hoped fervently that Voldemort would not bring the chamber down about their heads before the tantrum abated. 

Finally, stray sparks trailing in his wake, Voldemort magically righted his throne and cast his heaving frame into the seat. For long moments there was no sound save for the harsh rattle of the dark lord's breathing. Neither Snape nor Malfoy ventured forth. 

With a loud POP! a terrified house elf appeared bearing a tray with three goblets. As the creature vanished, Voldemort spoke, his voice one of chilling playfulness. "Come out, come out where ever you are!" 

Both wizards staggered from concealment, Snape wiping at the blood that continued to pour into his eye and Malfoy clutching his burned hand to his chest. 

"Sit, refresh yourselves. Oh Severus, do see to Lucius before he faints." Voldemort calmly drank from his cup, watching in a bored fashion as Snape pulled a vial from his robes, snapping the top of with his thumb. 

"Drink it." Snape ordered quietly, when Malfoy eyed the vial in askance. "It will ease the pain somewhat." 

Lucius swallowed the contents and visibly relaxed as the potion took immediate effect. Snape pulled his wand and muttered a minor healing spell over Malfoy's charred flesh. No need to repair the damage entirely, Snape mused wickedly to himself. 

The task complete, both wizards turned to their dark master. Two chairs instantly appeared and Voldemort indicated that they be seated. The remaining goblets floated to his damaged guests and silence reigned as the three drank in urbane civility. 

"You must be wondering at my unfortunate outburst." Voldemort stated off-handedly. 

"I do admit to a singular curiosity over that rather unusual display." Snape drawled. "It was most unlike you." 

"I know, I know, Severus." Voldemort sighed dramatically. "My behavior was totally out of character, however it had suddenly occurred to me that those to whom I had appointed the task of investigating the lore of Brigit have failed me greatly." 

"How so, my lord?" Malfoy inquired. 

"If the vessel, the McGonagall wench, houses the spirit of the goddess, then it may stand to reason that her champion be inhabited by an equally divine presence." 

"This Silvanus you spoke of, " Snape began, then took a long drink of the achingly sweet wine that Voldemort favored. "Who is this person and how might he be thwarted?" 

"According to legend, the bitch took a paramour, the god of the forest and the hunt. How might we thwart him? Therein lays the rub Severus, for how does one go about killing a divine guardian? WORMTAIL!" The dark lord's bellow rang through the chamber, further emphasis of the tenuous grip the demon had on his temper. 

"My lord?" The balding, filthy wizard apperated on his knees before the throne. 

"Lucius' book. Bring it." 

"Instantly, my lord." Wormtail vanished. He reappeared in a moment, a heavy volume, bound in green, in his arms. 

"Give it to Severus!" Voldemort commanded. 

"S-S-Severus?" Wormtail squeaked. 

"Boo!" 

Wormtail screamed, whirling about, his face twisted in fear. 

"Hello again, Peter." Snape growled dangerously, his black eyes narrowing to angry slits. Malfoy was chuckling, despite his pain. 

Snorting in flustered anger, Peter jabbed the green book into Snape's hands. "You don't frighten me, Snape!" He whispered through yellowed teeth. 

The smile on Snape's face caused the smaller wizard to back away, stumbling over the hem of his tattered robes. "Of course not." Snape agreed mockingly. 

"You may leave, Wormtail." The creature on the throne barked and the bent wizard promptly vanished. 

Masking the shock and alarm running through his brain, Snape studied the thick tome that Peter had thrust upon him. He had seen such a book, held it in his hands. 

Olivia's book! 

"My lord, that book has been in my family..." Lucius began, his face no longer pale with pain but flush with rising ire. 

"For generations, yes I know. And little value does it have in your hands, Lucius!" Voldemort snapped. 

Malfoy slouched in his chair, fuming, then thinking of appearances, turned the posture in to one of studied negligence. 

"You are holding one of the only known copies of the Prophesies of Surinim, Severus. See that you make better use of it than your predecessors." 

"I strive to serve you, my lord." Snape intoned, catching the look of loathing shot at him from Malfoy's chair. Knowing better than to inquire into the nature of the "use" the tome would be put to, Snape cracked the cover and began to peruse the heavily lettered pages. If this was one of the only known copies... How had Olivia obtained her text? She had originally intended to seek _his_ advice concerning her book yet had changed her mind after Snape's raging tantrum. Were the volumes the same? As these questions and more buzzed in Snape's brain, he paid scant attention to the conversation moving between Malfoy and the scarlet robed dark lord. Until, a particular name was mentioned. 

"Your son did well in seeking out Severus as his confidant." Voldemort remarked dryly over the rim of his now replenished cup.   
"Young Draco, while still callow, is coming along . He holds much promise. When he is ready, you will bring him to me, Lucius." 

"It will be my pleasure and my honor, my lord." Malfoy purred. 

Severus' gut tightened with revulsion. 

Sitting his drink upon a nearby table, Voldemort rapped out sharply, "Now that we know the location of the McGonagall bitch, your son needs to destroy the globe lest it fall into enemy hands." 

"That has been seen to, my lord." Malfoy replied. "As soon as Draco informed me that the enchantment would not function within the boundaries of the school, I removed it from his keeping. It is not a threat to you, rest assured." 

"Very well. Severus!" 

Snapping his eyes from the page he had not been reading, Severus responded promptly. "My lord!" 

"Return to your duties, Severus. Be my ears, my eyes. Learn what you can from the tome. Use that knowledge to kill Sirius Black!" 

A cold light flared in Snape's black eyes, one that was answered by Voldemort's glowing, red orbs. "With pleasure, my lord. And thank you for this honor. I will not fail you." With feigned humility, the wizard sprang to his feet before bending deeply at the waist. 

Voldemort regarded the Potions Master impassively. "See that you do, Severus." 

"Have I your permission to withdraw?" Snape questioned. 

"You do." 

"Thank you for your trust and this great honor." Rising, Snape whirled to exit the chamber, but was stopped by Voldemort's cold words. 

"Do not fail me, Severus. Should Sirius Black get the bitch with child, all of my plans will be for naught." 

Snape felt an icy chill travel down his spine. 

"I would be...most displeased." 

"Understood, my lord." Severus replied calmly, pulling his wand. Nodding once to Malfoy, the black-haired wizard vanished. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Whew! Man, what a booger this one was to write. Thought I had it finished a few times only to have the characters scream, "NO! More!"******

**Or perhaps I misunderstood them and they were actually pleading, "No more!!"******

**Big wet kisses for Zee for her outstanding patience with my crummy speling. She is unfailingly kind. She has also posted her new Snape/OFC on my yahoo group. You should really check it out. I am just amazed with her skill.******

**Once more, thank you to all who have reviewed:******

**shadowycat- Thanks for sticking with me. I know you are glad to see that we won't be picking Olivia up with a stick and a spoon! I am more gentle with my toys than some people I could mention. I thought a glimpse into Snape's upbringing would help make clear his problem with relating to people. Parents can be loving and unattached to their children, with painful consequences. I loved the last chapter of your story. I don't know if I could have Evangaline's will to go on.******

**Shelob- As you can see, Olivia did not go SPLAT! I wouldn't do that to y'all or to Severus, for that matter. Oh yea, I wouldn't do it to Olivia either. My sister had a cow about the tumble from the wall. It was worth the writing just to have her reaction. Thanks for the review. Hope you continue to enjoy.******

**And for the remainder of my reviewers- SMOOCH!******

**The poem, once again, is by St. John of the Cross. See chapter 34 for more information.******

**Has everyone finished reading OotP? I am going to continue as if nothing ever happened. In my story, Sirius is still alive and well.******

**For now.******

**Love you!**   
**gotsnape**   
****   
****   



	36. I Forgot All About A Title 'Till Just No...

**Chapter 36-**

**Ok, dopey me forgot all about the normal disclaimers on the last chapter. So far, I have not been sued. Please don't sue me or lock me up in some federal prison somewhere. I have small children to raise and several outstanding debts still to pay off.**

***Clears throat* Ahem! All things Potter belong to the creator JK Rowling. I am simply borrowing the adults. Don't do kiddies. No actual humans, wizard or Muggle, have been injured in the creation of this story. I promise to put everything, except Severus, back when I finish playing. HIM, I keep in a nicely furnished apartment complete with fully functioning dungeon laboratory. His wand is, and will always be, MINE to keep and do with as I see fit.**

**On to the fun stuff!**

The snow still fell but the dying of the wind now allowed the flakes to drift gently to the ground, each one tinted a soft pink by the rising sun. Drifts laying within the shadows of the Forbidden Forest were bathed in deep shades of purple and blue where the trees were thick, then fading into silver along the wood's edge. Severus Snape apparated inside the fringe of the forest and stood a moment, absorbing the stillness and the peace offered by proximity to the place he called home. The book Voldemort presented the renegade wizard had been magically reduced to the size of a wallet and dropped into a deep pocket of Snape's winter cloak. The same had been done to the hated mask and Death Eater robes. 

A released sigh hung before the Potions Masters face like an escaping ghost, as Snape folded the heavy wool of his cloak more securely about his body. His ears could pick up the faint sounds of the awakening forest around him and further away, the slamming of a door was followed by a cheerful, deep bark, telling the pensive wizard that Hagrid and Fang were up and about the day's business. 

Striking out, the wizard crossed the open expanse between the forest and the castle. As he neared, Snape's keen eyes detected movement in the nighttime gloom that lingered on the dark side of the castle. The corners of his thin lips curled in a sneer as he recalled Voldemort's condemning words. How much of this information was already tucked under that cap of shining brown silk, he wondered. Had she known all along and merely seduced him for his seed? 

Olivia watched as Snape strode up the lawn, the minuscule flakes of snow whirling about his body like shining planets orbiting a dark sun. She pondered this metaphor, liking herself to the tiny specks of ice that were being drawn to Snape, melting against the flame of his passionate nature. The fear that had engulfed her during the long night vanished. His head was bowed within the hood of his woolen cloak, but she knew he was aware of her presence for he made directly to where she stood. 

"Have you waited long?" Black eyes raked over her face, but he made no move to touch her. 

"Not long." Olivia admitted, searching his face, eyeing the nasty gash along his brow, the dried blood that matted the hair at his temple. 

The wizard snorted, filling the space between them with mist. "You are a terrible liar, madam." 

"What would you have said if my answer had been 'all night'?" 

"I would add foolish to my earlier statement." He replied, dryly. 

"Ungrateful wretch." Olivia whispered tenderly, inhaling his scent; a blend of smoke, cypress and early morning cold. "Would you like some coffee, toast, maybe? I'll run you a bath and see to that cut." 

"I will go straight way to the Headmaster's office..." Snape began, but Olivia shook her head. 

"Nope, I pulled rank on him. You are all mine until morning classes." Squirming about, she tucked his arm under her own and pulled the scowling wizard to the castle doors. "You shall have a good long bath and breakfast." 

Snape recoiled as if struck. "You overstep yourself, Miss McGonagall." His voice sharp and pricking as the air around them. "I have no need for your meddling in the concerns of myself and the Headmaster." He damned himself when Olivia pulled away, dropping his hand as if burned. Her expression closed in on itself, her eyes going hard as the jewels they resembled. 

"I thought only of your comfort. Good day, Professor Snape." In a moment she was gone, the door to the side entrance closing with a soft thud. 

_Not bloody likely! _ He snarled internally, yanking the portal wide, intent on catching the rapidly moving figure ahead of him. 

"Miss McGonagall, stop this instant!" When the maddening witch simply picked up speed, he growled in frustration and broke into ground devouring stride. "Olivia, an explanation is required!" 

She whirled upon him, her arms folded over her chest, her eyes glaring. Snape lurched to a halt, mimicking her stance. 

And waited. 

And waited. 

"Well?" Olivia demanded impatiently. 

"Well what, madam?" He snapped testily. 

"Your explanation. I'm waiting." 

"Ah! But you see, it is I who require an explanation from you." 

As if being snatched by a drawstring, Olivia's brow instantly puckered. "Be warned Professor Snape, I haven't thrown up this morning. There is more churning in me than temper." 

Snape peered down the considerable length of his nose, observing that under the wind pinkened cheeks, Olivia's skin had a slightly grey cast. "I doubt that you would be so foolish as to spew bile upon my person." However, he prudently retreated a step. 

With a tired voice, Olivia inquired, "What explanation do you feel you deserve?" She pulled the hood of her cloak down, needing the coolness of the air upon her head and neck. 

"I am curious, madam. Last night you expressed an amazing degree of concern about a certain party being aware of your current state. Why would that be?" 

"It is my first pregnancy that is useful to him, Severus. Only the first. If he knew that his plans were destroyed, he would surely seek out and kill the one who thwarted him. If he suspected you..." Her voice faltered. 

" So, it _is _true. Tell me, how long have you been privy to this information?" His tone of careful scrutiny barely concealed the tang of pain. 

"Severus do you think we could go to your quarters for this discussion? I wasn't making an idle threat about my stomach." 

With a terse nod, he swept past her, his robes sliding along behind him like a black mist. 

Olivia pulled out a handkerchief and wiped away the cold sweat that beaded her upper lip and brow before following the Potions Master. The journey to Snape's quarters were made in tense silence; he simmered with indignation while Olivia pressed her lips together firmly, fighting against the increasing tide of nausea. Forcing herself to breath slowly through her nose, Olivia waited as Snape release the wards on his chamber door. He freed the latch and then stepped aside, graciously allowing her to proceed him into the room. 

Olivia crossed the chamber in hurried desperation, making straightway to the bathroom. Mistaking her intent, the wizard snatched his cloak from his shoulders, barking, "I do not want a bath, woman! Cease this foolishness and come here now!" 

Olivia retched loudly by way of reply. Wiping her mouth, she muttered weakly, "Come and make me." Her back arched painfully as her stomach continued to rebel. She clutched the slick, cold rim of the toilet, her fingers blanching as the spasms eased off and the black stars that had dotted her vision began to fade. A warm cloth was run over her face, pinching at her nose to clear away the mucus. With a sigh, she accepted Snape's aid, letting him run the soft terry material over her heated cheeks. Olivia let her eyes slip shut as she lay her face against the chilly porcelain. "One down. Only one to go." Was her weak whisper. 

The Potions Master snorted, reaching over her to flush the toilet. When she made no effort to rise, he questioned her. "You do this often?" 

With a shaky laugh Olivia opened one eye. "That sounds like a bad pick up line, Severus. But to answer your question, yes, at least twice a day." She noted with satisfaction that he had the grace to wince at her confession. "Mind if I borrow your toothbrush?" 

"You certainly may not!" Snape replied with asperity before moving to the sink and opening a mirrored cabinet that hung over the vanity. 

"You really should do something about that cut, it could become infected." The mirror informed him in a shaky tenor. 

"Shut up!" Snape commanded, pulling an unopened toothbrush from the shelf and slamming the reflective surface shut. 

The mirror rippled. "I always do." It stated petulantly. 

Leaning heavily on a nearby towel rod, Olivia was slowly making her way to her feet. Her face was still green, but now circles of red lined her eyes. Snape felt his gut clench in sympathy at her haggard appearance. _"Gods, she looks horrible!"_

Even the mirror gasped in shocked amazement, and blood filled Snape's cheeks as it hit the wizard that he had spoken the words aloud. Olivia's eyes widened and then she gave him a wane smile. "You think this is bad? You should see what it is like with a full stomach." 

"I would rather not." Snape replied. He watched as she opened the toothbrush and loaded the bristles with toothpaste. Her hands continued to tremor slightly and she leaned weakly on the vanity as she scoured the sour taste from her mouth. She rinsed, splashing her face and neck with water. She shivering as the icy liquid trickled down her shoulders and between her breasts. Snape was politely waiting with a towel when Olivia straightened from the sink. Drying her face, Olivia inquired of the wizard, "Better?" 

"Marginal, but yes, that is an improvement." He drawled, the spark of concern in his eyes easing the sting. "You say this happens frequently?" 

"Yep, at least twice a day. Sometimes more, depending on what I eat, or smell for that matter." 

"How long has this been going on?" 

Olivia shrugged. "About three weeks?" 

"Three weeks!? No wonder you look like death warmed over." Snape barked. 

"You are such a sweetie, you know that Severus?" Olivia respond, her voice stronger now. "I feel so cherished." Flinging the towel into the laundry bin, Olivia made to shoulder herself past him, then stopped. Wrinkling her nose, she pointed to the wound above his eye. "We might as well take care of that while we are here. Do you have a first aid kit?" 

He gave her a nasty smirk, causing Olivia to roll her eyes. "Ok, stupid question. WHERE is your first aid kit?" He told her and when she returned, Snape was sitting on the edge of his massive tub, a wet towel pressed to his head. 

"Here, let me see." She ordered, pulling the cloth away. The water had opened the wound, softening the dried blood, so it was quick work to clean the site. Snape bore it all in silence, wincing slightly as Olivia picked out tiny bits of stone. When she finished, Snape examined her handiwork in the mirror, which wisely kept silent. Olivia had reduced the gash to a thin narrow line of healing tissue that bisected the thick black hairs of his eyebrows. In a few days, he was sure there would be little evidence of damage. 

"You have done well. My thanks." He said to Olivia's reflection. She nodded abruptly then left him alone. 

When he entered his sitting room, Olivia was wrapping herself in her cloak in preparation of leaving. "To answer you earlier question, I have known about the spoiling of Voldemort's design for several days, since Poppy confirmed the pregnancy. I had fallen asleep on my bathroom floor and Brigit came to me in a vision. Or she brought me to her, I really don't know." The witch shrugged, while attempting to fasten the clasps at her throat. "Anyway, she took great pleasure in telling me that as far as the ceremony was concerned, Voldemort was out of luck. It would never work for him now." She swayed tiredly and Snape was quickly by her side, bending to scoop her up in his arms. Wrapping her arms limply about his neck, Olivia murmured against his skin. "Just think Severus, you have saved the world. You and your spunky sidekick, Sperm-boy." 

Despite his earlier chagrin, Severus chuckled as he lay Olivia upon the sofa. She slid her hips back and rolling onto her side, allowed him space to sit as well. Resting his elbows upon his knees, Snape permitted his hands to dangle loosely as he studied the witch laying beside him. "Olivia, I would ask this of you only once and never broach the subject again. But I must know." He hesitated, cleared his throat. "Did you know what was required of me as your protector before you bedded me in London?" 

Olivia pushed herself up on one elbow, eying the wizard shrewdly. "You want to know whether you are lover or donor, don't you?" She poked him sharply in the ribs, causing him to huff in frustration and slide away. "I made love to you that night Severus, because I wanted to. I mean, I _really _wanted to. I was finally alone with sex walking and nothing short of you hitting me with _stupify _would have kept me from your bed that night." A tiny muscle spasmed in the wizard's cheek. "When Hermione and Remus left us that evening, I wasn't thinking about making no babies. I was thinking about making bacon!" She lowered her voice to a husky growl. With a wicked grin, Olivia gave her shoulders a little shimmy. 

Snape arched one elegant brow, and regarded the witch laying beside him with mock chagrin. "Olivia, that is disgusting!" 

She let her head drop back to the cushion. "Yea, right. Severus, since I'm, like, carrying your child and all that, would it be too much trouble for you to see about breakfast?" 

As Snape made to rise, Olivia stalled him with a hand to his thigh. The look in her green gaze was tender, yet firm, as if she were making a stand. "Severus, I love you. I would never have forced you to parenthood. Nor would I have tricked you. I want you to believe that." 

The narrow flick of his lips was smile enough for Olivia, for she had captured the flare of acceptance in the black depths of Snape's eyes before he lifted her hand from his leg, kissing each finger. "I believe you." 

A house elf was summoned and after receiving Snape's order, immediately produced a breakfast of toast and fruit. Severus preferred to brew his own coffee, and had ordered a cup of raspberry leaf tea laced with wild yam root, for Olivia. When she was presented the steaming cup by the solicitous house elf, Olivia glanced at the Potions Master curiously. Snape waited until the elf had vanished before addressing her silent question. "It will ease your symptoms, somewhat. I dare not offer you anything that would eliminate the nausea completely, for fear of harming the child. This should be sufficient to your need." 

The considerate gesture brought a smile to Olivia's face. "Thank you, Severus." 

"If you like, I can brew an infusion of the Wild Yam root for you to use during the day." He advised in a dry voice as he set a plate of toast at her elbow. "Did Madam provide you with the necessary vitamin supplements?" 

"Yes," Olivia shuddered. "But they make me ill. I may have to wait until the morning sickness eases up to take the vitamins." 

"Nonsense," Snape responded shortly, easing into his chair his cup and plate perfectly balanced upon his knee. "You and the child need the extra nutrition. I will prepare something for you that should be more acceptable." So saying, Snape took a large bite from his toast, following it with a healthy sip of coffee. 

Olivia regarded him from under lowered lashes and her heart swelled with love for the tall, saturnine wizard. Words of love might cling to his tongue like the fuzzy residue of a drinker's binge, uncomfortable, distasteful and difficult to remove once in place. She realized that she may never hear tender expressions of regard from the Potions Master, yet his demonstrations of affection would take the form of tasks, performed for her benefit. Olivia knew she would be content with those. 

Wiping his lips with a pristine square of white, Snape set his dishes aside and rose from his seat, Olivia's eyes following his movements as the wizard glided to where his cloak hung upon its hook. "I think it best to show this to you now, as we are alone and I would not care to spring such a thing upon you in the presence of other." 

Confused, Olivia could only sit up higher, observing as Snape returned, a small rectangle of green in his hands. With a whispered spell, the object began to enlarge itself until a massive book was revealed. With an audible sigh, he lay the tome upon Olivia's lap and reclined against the leather back of his chair. 

"My book!" Olivia gasped, shocked. "It was in my room. How did you get it out without my knowing?" 

_"That,"_ Snape drawled lazily, "is not yours. My question is this: Is that volume you now hold an exact replica of the one you possess?" He watched from beneath hooded eyes as Olivia gingerly opened the battered cover and began to slowly turn the vellum pages. Not wanting to press her, Snape allowed the witch to carefully examine the contents, flipping through the leaves, her eyes scanning each horrible line. After a moment, she looked up, shock and amazement decorating her features. 

"It is exact as I can recall, not having my own here for comparison. Severus," she whispered. "Where did you get this?" 

"It was placed in my care by one Lord Voldemort. So far, his followers have been unable to glean any useful information from its pages. The Dark One commanded that I set my formidable intellect to work unraveling its mysteries. He thinks it would give him an edge in this game we are playing." He concluded with a frown. 

"Did he tell you where he found it?" Olivia inquired as she returned to her study. 

"It would seem that Lucius Malfoy is a collector of more than...Olivia, what are you about?" Snape concluded with a bark for the witch had jumped to her feet and was pirouetting madly about the chamber, the book clutched to her chest. "Sit down before you damage something with your foolishness!" he commanded. 

Olivia did as he requested but did not reclaim her place on the sofa, instead she plopped down on Snape's lap, repeatedly banging the hard cover of the book against his chest. "This was Malfoy's?" she asked with a smile. 

"Indeed, though I fail to understand why that information should send you into deliriums." The wizard snarled as he adjusted himself. Wrapping black clad arm about her squirming person, he froze her with a glower. 

"Don't you know what this means?" Olivia asked excitedly. "No, of course you don't. Listen, listen! When I was trapped with Voldemort, he made mention of some prophesies, the Prophesies of Surinim. Upon our return to Hogwarts, I started to do some research, but I kept hitting a brick wall. Seems copies of the prophesies are as rare as hen's teeth." When Snape rolled his eyes, Olivia huffed and continued. "I corresponded with several reputable book dealers and was informed time and time again that only two copies of the book exist. One I took from Max Dillard. The other one is _right here!_" 

Snape groaned in delicious agony when Olivia began bouncing up and down on his lap in girlish joy. 

"You called this a game, Severus! Well, we now have the other team's play book!" She kissed him with a loud smack. 

Snape nodded, as understanding of potentials and possibilities began to dash across his agile mind. "What do the books contain?" 

"Oh we would be here all day if I tried to explain it to you right now." Olivia insisted. 

"Humor me." Snape replied, the words sliding like liquid fire over her nerves. 

Suddenly still, Olivia hesitated. "Ah, well...it speaks of my birth. How Voldemort would seek me out and the rite that would be performed." She shrugged. "Lots of stuff." came the lame conclusion. 

Snape's brows snapped together, forming a single heavy, black line. "Lots of stuff." He mimicked. "Quite the scholar, are we not, Miss McGonagall?" 

With a snort, Olivia rose. "Look, this is pretty heavy stuff, and it is all about ME!" She returned to the sofa, tossing herself down. "It hurts to read this trash. You will forgive me for not curling up with it each night before bed." 

Reaching out, he slid the book from her nerveless fingers. "I shall endeavor to make some sense of this." Snape informed her dryly. 

"Well," Olivia sighed, brushing her bangs from her face. "Thank you for letting me know of this beforehand. I appreciate your thoughtfulness." 

Snape was inwardly stunned by her words, but kept his features passive. "You are welcome." He said and then opened the book near the middle and began to glance over the script and the accompanying illuminations. 

"You may find some things in there that will piss you off." Olivia said, pouring herself another cup of tea. 

"Most likely." He agreed and nodded when she lifted the pot in inquiry. 

"Ah...uhm?" Olivia began, then paused, uncertain. 

Sighing impatiently, Snape glanced hotly at the witch perched nervously on the couch. "What?" he asked with strained calm. 

"If you learn something about you and ...ah...me, will you promise you won't get all bent out of shape? It's not like I planned this, you know." 

"Olivia." The threat was not implied. 

Reddening, she plunged in. "I know how you were chosen as the champion!" Glup "And I know how Sirius Black was selected, as well." 

Black eyes, deep and still regarded her for a moment before he asked in a sneering voice, "Are you planning on keeping this information a secret?" When she remained silent, Snape lunged forward, his snarling visage scant inches from her own. "Miss McGonagall, this is not a parlor game we are playing! Now, speak or leave me! I have neither the patience nor the temperament to indulge you in you insecurities!" 

Shocked, Olivia could only stare for a brief second. "You are right, Severus. I am being stupid." She picked up her tea and drained the hot liquid. Her eyes remained fixed on the empty cup as she asked in a small voice, "Severus, do you believe in visions, ecstasies?" 

"Those events lay within Tralewney's realm of delusionary science. I put no faith in them." 

"Then you'd better get ready to re-examine you faith. Before I came to you with news of the baby, I had a vision." She waited for his disbelieving scoff, but he continued to wait, his face blank. "I went to sleep on my bathroom floor and woke up in a meadow. Don't ask me how that happened, just accept it as fact, just as I did. I saw...things; felt the wind, heard the birds. Severus, I was _there!_" 

Nodding for her to carry on with the tale, Snape resumed his relaxed pose. 

"I spoke to the goddess, Brigit." Olivia admitted. "At first it was lovely. She was so beautiful and kind, but then she began to tell me things." 

"What sort of things." was his hushed inquiry. 

"About the baby; about how Voldemort was already defeated but that I still had to face him. She told me how you were selected for my champion, chosen to, ultimately father this child. Your being singled out for that honor, you can blame on me. It seems that the sorrow, the compassion I felt that day you were sentenced bound you to me. We were destined to meet again." Olivia lifted her eyes, silently begging for his understanding. 

"I do not regret your choice." the wizard informed her quietly. "Neither should you." He was rewarded with a tiny glimpse of a smile. "Now, to Black." 

Olivia stifled the urge to jump. Squaring her shoulders, she asked, "What did Sirius Black do to cause such enmity in you?" 

Lifting a black brow, Snape steepled his fingers before him. "The tale is an interesting one, yet why should I share it with you?" 

"Just as I selected you for the task of champion, the chore of appointing the hound became your responsibility. Compassion identified the beloved, anger singled out the hound." Setting her cup aside, Olivia lay a reassuring hand on the firm, black thigh near her. "Severus, what could produce the degree of anger necessary to make that wizard for your service?" Her hand detected the increased tension in the lean muscles. "What sin does Black carry upon his soul; what crime was performed against you that he should be punished this way?" 

A frightening ripple of violence moved over Snape's features and Olivia's chest convulsed painfully. 

"What did he do to deserve the sentence pronounced?" The wizard paused, grinding his teeth against the words that fought against him for release. "He plotted, placed into action and then failed in an attempt to murder me." 

Olivia's equilibrium shifted and her eyes widened in shock, only to become whip thin and stinging; twin willow switches. 

With a jaded heart, Snape monitored her reaction, waiting for the tired, threadbare platitude that habitually followed upon the heels of his declaration. When the witch continued to glare in silence, he twitched a brow and asked blandly, "What? No alarmed questions. No protestations of Black's guilt?" 

Rattled from her angry musing by the chill acceptance in his tone, Olivia inhaled deeply. "Why would I defend Sirius? My sympathies lay with you Severus. You tell me this is so, and I believe you. The anger you saw on my face was directed at Black!" 

Snape's heart shivered in gratitude and he placed his hand over hers, squeezing gently. 

"Will you tell me what happened?" Olivia prompted. 

And beneath her loving guidance, Severus revealed all. 

_The brawl with Sirius Black._

_A challenge to duel._

_Whomping Willow...falling, scrambling in the dark._

_The horror drawing nearer, eyes glowing out at him from the blackness._

_Screaming in fear and pain as James Potter pulled him from the pit._

_The meeting in Dumbledore's office._

_Potter, rewarded for his bravery, while Snape choked on his rage and shame._

_Sirius Black, grinning. Gloating and grinning._

The silver chiming of the mantle clock marked the close of Snape's story. Olivia had long been on her feet, pacing angrily before the fire, her fingers quivering with suppressed desires. Foremost was the urge to torture Black painfully for his cruelty. 

Spinning about, Olivia asked coldly, "And he never apologized? Show any sign of remorse?" 

"None that I am aware of." Severus replied, then grabbed for her hand as she stalked past his seat. Pulling her angry body into his lap. "I did not reveal this sordid bit of history to garner any favor with you, Olivia. You asked and I complied." Looking deeply into her storming green eyes, Snape smiled. "But I thank you for the righteous ire on my behalf. Other than myself, no one has ever given a damn that Black tried to murder me." 

"Not even Remus?" Olivia inquired against his chest. 

"Oh, Lupin came to me later and tried to apologize. I threatened to hex him, sent him running with his tail between his legs. It wasn't until a few years ago I found out that he had no part in Black's scheme. He was as innocent as I. Perhaps it was worse for him, because for all their vows of friendship, Black had used Lupin as a weapon." 

The witch in his arms shivered. "If Remus had caught you...." 

"He would have been tried for murder and executed like a rabid dog." Snape concluded for her. 

"Damn him! Black deserves everything he gets while you hold his leash." Olivia snarled fiercely. 

A rumble gathered in Snape's chest and traveled upwards, bursting from his mouth in hearty laughter. 

"What's so funny?" Olivia demanded hotly. 

"Voldemort believes Black to be your champion. I have sworn to keep him from between your thighs and kill him at my first good opportunity." 

"Oh goodie!" Olivia gasped, attempting to rise. "Let's go now!" 

Snape held her tighter. "Nay, my terrible kitten. Sheath your claws and cover your fangs. We will not have his blood on our hands." 

Despite her fury with Black, Olivia smiled and kissed Snape tenderly on the mouth. "Terrible kitten?" 

"Most terrible." He responded, stroking a hand along her jaw. "What type of feline is that anyway, Olivia?" 

"A lynx." 

"Lynx?" 

"Yep," Olivia said, snuggling closer. "_Lynx canadensis_, more commonly known as a souped-up wildcat." 

His hands continued in their stroking, and Olivia felt his lips moving over her brow, kissing the part in her hair. When he spoke, his voice was so low, she had to strain to hear over the faint popping of the fire. "She is a lovely animal." 

"Thank ...." 

The fireplace roared and green flames shot high into the chimney. Albus Dumbledore's face appeared in the fire. 

"Ah, excellent, you have rejoined us, Severus. I tried to dissuade her, but Olivia would insist on standing watch for you all night. I trust you have returned undamaged." 

Severus glared at Olivia, but directed his reply to the head floating six inches from the logs. "I am well, headmaster." 

"Good, you both may join me for breakfast in my office." 

"We have already broken our fast." Snape advised. 

"Then you may watch me eat. I will be waiting." This said, Dumbledore vanished from the flames. 

Olivia hopped up. "Ok, now before you get started, I told you I waited all night. You accused me of being a terrible liar." 

Swiping his hands through his hair in frustration, Snape growled, "What of the baby, Olivia?" 

She patted her lower tummy, unrepentant. "Oh, he was all cozy and snug." She paled as she realized the impact of her words. Looking at the slender wizard scowling by the fire, she said quietly, "It is a boy. Brigit told me." At his stunned silence, she added briskly. "So, are you going to floo? I am walking. Don't want to fall into Uncle Albus's office and hurl all over his carpet." With a flick of her cape, Olivia was gone. 

Snape cursed roundly for a good five minutes after the door closed behind the fleeing witch. This was the second time in as many days that she had sucker-punched him with news before leaving his presence. It had be some perverse skill that is drilled into all Yank witches and wizards. Fire from undercover and melt away while the target is reeling from the blow. Leaning heavily against the back of the sofa, Snape allowed himself to calm. 

Then to smile. 

**Thanks ever so much to my lovely beta, Zeedrippyvessel. She is a dear to put up with me like she does.******

**But then again, I put up with alot of her crap too!!**   
****

**And now, on to the reviewers!******

**Beyone Bitter- Wow, I am the first fanfic that inspired you to write a review? I appreaciate that so very much! You can't imagine how thrilled I was to read that statement. I only hope you didn't fall asleep at work the next day after staying up late reading. Just hint print and take us with you!******

**Ali- Glad you are still enjoying the story! What do you mean you want more action?!? Your mother is the one who blacks out all the stuff you are not allowed to read, thank God! If you have an issue on the action issue, take it up with your mother and tell her who sent you.******

**Martian Aries- Nope, haven't killed Sirius yet, but I am making no promises.******

**Shelob-I am glad you like long chappies, cause I am famous for them. I just can't seem to be able to stop sometimes when I get on a roll. I have alread gotten a long way on with chapter 37. It just came over me like a storm and I couldn't find pen and paper fast enough. What is in the book? I dunno. That is a super idea, however, to show the book. You wanna give it a go? Remember, it has piccies.******

**Chary- You got your wish, my dear. Olivia is opening up to Severus. But, she will not be telling him everything. I know that to have a positive, healthy relationship, couples should talk. But this is fiction and if she reveals all, we won't have a story. Now, speaking of story. Where the HECK is yours? I want you to do us all a favor and finish the tale!! You have so many people panting for more and you don't even show the sex!!******

**white raven- You read and reviewed chapter 1, so I am going to thank you here for your kind words. Coming from an author of your caliber, your words mean a great deal. I hope you continue to find the story worth you time.******

**shadowycat- I am your role model? _I _ am your role model? Wow, that really makes me feel humble. Gee. Thanks.**   
**Now, as to Olivia accepting her fate? What makes you think she is a-gonna do that?******

**(,)- No, really folks! The reviewer signed the review like that. Really. So, (,) I have to agree with you take on Albus Dumbledore. For a man who has worked for YEARS with children of all ages, you would think that he would have more on the ball when it comes to dealing with their issues. Thanks for pointing that out. As for ignoring the canon of book 5, I was well into my story and I can't change it now. Well, I guess I could... Nah! Just too much like trouble and I have the thing planned out to the very finish anywho. Thanks for reading and reviewing.******

**nothing2sweet- Yes, there will be more.******

**Belladonna-Thanks for reviewing. I have worked hard to make the characters more than one or two sided.******

**ladydeathfaerie- What can I say after a review like that? I am flustered and blushing from reading your words. I have actually printed them and have them on my fridge with a few more that really rock my world. Don't fash yourself so much about your writing. You have a amazing skill for imagery and detail in writing your scenes. Don't ever doubt that you do. I would not tell you if it weren't true.******

**Lara-Thanks for the review. I think Adult FanFic is a wonderful place. Very easy to use when you want to find stories.******

**Rave- Thanks!! I write as fast as I can.******

**Zee- What are you doing reviewing? You should be writing. Get outta here!!!******

**RoseM- Thanks for the praise of Ys and all their nastiness. I had so much fun writing THAT particular chapter because of the humor. Daisy is still one of my favorite characters. I might bring her back, I haven't decided yet. You think my Lupin sounds like Jim Carrey? Ewwwwwwwwwwww! That wasn't even close to what I was picturing. Actually, I can't remember who I was picturing when I described Remus. Let me think on that. I have seen TMD and love it terribly. If I ever need a good cry, I can always count on that movie to crank me up. Oh how I wish I could see the BC. I have heard so much about Obadiah Slope. Even the name is sexy. I told my cat, Buddy, who is the real life Cat, of your kind words and his reply was "YAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWNNNNNN!"**   
  



	37. A Mother's Love

**Chapter 37- A Mother's Love**

**Ok, disclaimer time. Her's not mine.**

**All done.**   
**Major thanks to Zeedrippyvessel for her beta-ing skills and to the lovely shadowcat for her thoughts and assistance with Minerva's rant. She helped me make things clearer. It is difficult to write secrets sometimes. You get to thinking everyone is in on it when they ain't. Thanks shadowycat!!!******

**Now, off to the races.**

Snape stood leaning against the fire place mantle for several long moments after Olivia's rapid departure, her parting words rattling around his brain like bright glass marbles. 

A son! 

The declaration had shaken his normally unshakable calm and the thought of flooing to the Headmaster's chambers in his present state caused the Potions Master to shudder. 

The walk would settle his nerves, Snape decided as he called for his robe and wand. 

The students were just beginning to emerge from their respective dormitories and stumble, muddy-eyed, to breakfast when Professor Snape made his way across the entrance hall. Even half asleep, self preservation kicked in and the children cleared a path for the their dreaded Potions Master. Robes hissing about his feet, the dark professor sneered gleefully at the pale, frightened faces, relishing his position of power. He was beginning to feel much better. 

Leaving the Grand Staircase, Snape turned in the direction of the Headmaster's quarters only to pause when he spied Professor McGonagall standing outside of her office. The graying witch was juggling a mountain of text books and scrolls as she fumbled for her wand. 

Snape briefly debated on turning and approaching Dumbledore's tower from another direction, but brushed the cowardly, abet undoubtedly wiser, action from his mind. That Minerva regretted Snape's involvement with her adopted daughter was painfully obvious, judging from the scene the wizard had witnessed days prior. But, dammit it all, Snape groused, the deed was done! The child, _his _child was growing in Olivia's body and there was nothing Professor McGonagall could do to alter the fact. 

Minerva cursed lowly when the pile of scrolls spilled to the floor. With an exasperated sigh, she knelt to gather up the mess. 

Rolling his eyes at her lack of common sense, the wizard smirked at the opportunity to put Professor McGonagall in her place. 

Striding decisively to the crouching, muttering McGonagall, Snape growled, "Surely, Minerva, you of all witches should realize..." The sentence died stillborn and shock widened Snape's black eyes as Professor McGonagall whipped about, her wand clutched in one boney fist. 

Spitting through bared teeth, Minerva sprang at the Potions Master, the blunt tip of her wand pressed into his chest. Snape retreated backwards as Minerve, her wand arm held rigidly at the shoulder, matched him stride for stride. The wizard quickly found his black clad frame penned against the opposite wall, McGonagall's wand grinding into his breast. Seeing no easy avenue of escape, Snape slowly raised his arms to the side, palms facing forward, two pale flags of surrender. He winced as unbending hawthorn was driven, dagger like, against his flesh. Her eyes blazing with pained fury, Minerva's face twisted like a rag and her thin, wrinkled lips writhed as she struggled visibly to contain the killing words that fought for release. 

And oh, how they wanted to be free! Free to be hurled upon the blot of darkness, the taint on human life that stood before her. Snape's hook-nosed visage blurred like an ink drawing left in the rain but Minerva made no move to dash the tears away. Her heart, her thoughts were fixed upon the wizard who had authored her pain. "I could kill you now and skip joyfully into Azkaban, a contented witch, were it not for the oath Olivia demanded of me!" she whispered harshly. "How could you?" She croaked, applying more pressure to the expanding eye of pain growing on Severus' breast bone. "How could you?" 

Hands still aloft, Snape inquired bluntly, "Would your anger run this deep if it were Black's child growing within Olivia?" Lifting his chin arrogantly, Snape attempted to squelch his feelings of despondent hurt. "I had not realized the enormity of the hatred you bear for me. The weight must be staggering." 

"Yes!" Minerva spat hotly. "I do hate you! It drags me down, bending my back 'til I can barely stand" The bony frame was being racked by tremors as the old witch continued to speak around her escaping sobs. "My guts burn with the acid of my rage! Yes I hate you, for you have stolen my child. You have destroyed Olivia!" Tears poured into the aged furrows of McGonagall's cheeks and Snape's eyes narrowed in confused anger and watched as the witch's heart broke. 

"What are you on about, Minerva?" He snarled. "Stolen Olivia? She gave herself to me freely. Destroyed her? She is now safe because of me!" Minerva merely shook her head. "What selfishness is this?" Snape continued. "Have you become so stingy that Olivia must reserve her love for you alone?" He winced as his words caused a sharp tremor to move over McGonagall's frame, causing the point of wood to bury itself deeper. 

"Did you not spare a thought to the possibilities?" Minerva raged. "You bedded her with no consideration, you rutting bastard!" 

"I have truly played my part well over the years if you think me capable of casting Olivia aside now that I have gotten her with child." A faint wisp of puzzlement passed over Minerva's face at his words, but without noticing, Severus plowed on. 

"Think what you will of me, woman." Snape whispered, his jet eyes unblinking. "Olivia has pledged her love to me and I _will _have her! When Voldmort is dust, she will be with me, aye, and the babe as well. Your bitterness over my history will only serve to drive a wedge between you and the daughter you claim to love so well." 

Minerva's eyes widened slightly as Severus' words sank into her mind, the horrible truth of their situation chipping at the icy sheet of hatred that had grown over her heart. "_He misinterprets my anger."_ The grinding pressure of the wand eased slightly, but the witch continued to pin Snape with a confused glare. 

"Do you love her?" 

Minerva's gravely voice unnerved him and Snape exhaled sharply through his nostrils as he turned his face angrily away. 

"Do you love her?" The old woman demanded once more, her voice rising. 

Flashing her a glare of cold anger, Snape replied sharply, "Yes!" Roughly shrugging the threatening wand from him, the riled wizard straightened the lapels of his jacket before pulling the volumous robes close about him. "Damn you, yes I love her! Think you that I would endure the mistreatment I receive at her hands-and yours- if I were not committed to her body and soul?"   


Minerva staggered away from him, her eyes blinking rapidly. With shaking hands, she tucked her wand into her sleeve then pulled a handkerchief from some hidden spot and used it to wipe at her face. Snape folded his arms over his chest and stared moodily down at the floor. 

"Would you wed Olivia?" Minerva asked casually, though her voice remained strained. 

"If she would have me, yes." Snape responded without looking up. The anger and embarrassment that Minerva had generated in his chest continued to burn. He fought the impulse to jump when a wrinkled hand was placed upon his crossed forearms. 

"Forgive an old witch, Severus. I thought... wrongly. Forgive me." She stopped and moved away to retrieve her scattered belongings. Severus watched, noticing for the first time how frail and aged Minerva had become. With an impatient sigh, he joined her on the corridor floor, snatching the books and scrolls from her hands. A jerk of his chin indicated that she should release her wards and Minerva quickly obeyed. When the door opened, Snape hastily walked across the chamber and dumped the pile upon the massive desk. Unburdened, he turned to make his exit. 

Professor McGonagall stood erect and proud just inside her office. The keen, piercing gaze Snape knew so well was once more in place, though her eyes were still red with her crying. "Thank you, Severus. That will be all." Minerva dismissed him with a nod and stood aside. 

Accepting the curt dismissal, Snape moved through the door, but then paused to cast a flat glare upon the old woman. "I will protect her, Minerva. Have no doubt about that." 

"I know you will, Severus." Professor McGonagall responded, meeting his glare evenly. Without another word, he was gone.   
Minerva gently closed the door and leaned wearily upon the solid wood. With a pained sigh she pressed the heels of her hands to her brow. "He does not know!" She whispered sadly, shaking her gray head. 

**I have decided to devote myself to finishing this story. I have placed myself on leave of absence from all of my groups and sworn off of reading fanfiction.**

**Well, maybe a small read at night.**

**I wanted to thank each and every one who reviewed the last chapter but I am in a big hurry to post this and get on to the next chapter. I promise to update more often but the chapters will be shorter. Hope that is ok with you all.**

**Huggs and kisses.**   
**gotsnape**   
  



	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38-**

**If you see ANYTHING you recognize from the books, then it belongs to JKR. The rest is mine. If I were making money off of this story then my creditors would not find it necessary to call my house at night during supper. Next time they ask me how I am doing, I just may break down and really tell them.**

The weeks following the meeting in the Headmaster's office were vexing in their capriciousness. Like a basking lizard, days would linger and lounge upon the sun warmed rock of time only to dart ahead with a seemingly invisible flick, before settling once more, eyes half-mast and immobile. Olivia was unsure which was the more provoking of the two; the long stretches where the days seemed unending or the sudden accelerations which left her breathless and shaking with the realization that her confrontation with Voldemort drew ever nearer.   


It had been the early morning chat with Dumbledore that had set the harried and haggard pattern for the days to come. 

The ancient wizard's gnarled fingers had stroked the cap of brown satin atop Olivia's bowed head; his blue eyes, for once, void of their annoying twinkle. Grief, deep and painful, gouged ravines of sadness in the old man's face before they were planed smooth by the blade of his will. Lifting Olivia's pensive, green eyes up to meet his, Albus raised a questioning, white brow while inclining his head towards the silent figure by the hearth. The Potions Master sat before the snapping fire, his face averted, looking for all the world, like a guilty seventh year. 

At Olivia's negative gesture Dumbledore sighed and gave her a disapproving frown, which she returned. 

"When can we expect the blessed arrival, my dear?" The Headmaster asked gently. 

"Poppy says that I am about ten weeks along, Uncle. That would put the birth near the end of June." Olivia replied. 

"So soon?" Albus groaned, then added as if in afterthought, "It would seem I was a bit conservative in my estimation of Professor Snape's ardor. Alas, I had plans for those galleons." Shaking his white head ruefully, Dumbledore moved to a nearby table where a gleaming tea pot sat surrounded by a collection of breads, hams and flavored butters. "For the safety of you both, Olivia's condition must be kept a secret for as long as possible." Stroking his flowing beard, Albus gazed at the heavily carved ceiling of his round chamber. "I suppose I could present Argus his winnings in the form of a pay bonus." he mused aloud. 

Olivia muffled a startled shriek and the icy figure by the fire whipped around in his chair, a black scowl building on his brow. "Winnings?" Snape barked. "Winnings? What are you babbling about, old man?" 

Albus shrugged innocently. "There was a bit of a wager amongst the staff..." 

Olivia interrupted. "There was a bet as to when you and I would do the nasty." 

"Are you saying that the sexual activities of Miss McGonagall and myself have been the focus of another of your blasted wagering pools?" Severus' voice had moved from a low, menacing whisper to a near roar by the completion of his question. 

Dumbledore directed a steaming, umber stream of tea from the pot into a waiting cup while pondering his reply. "Ah--." Two sparkling cubes of sugar dove into the aromatic brew while Albus stalled. "Yes." He quirked a snowy brow. " Digestive biscuit?" 

"Damn!" Snape growled, retreating behind the upholstered wings of his chair. "Oh bloody, bloody damn!" 

"Relax, Severus." Dumbledore chided gently, handing Olivia her tea. "We shall continue on as if nothing has yet occurred. In the sense of fair play, however, I must turn the winnings over to Argus." He then added in a disappointed, wistful tone, "It was the largest pot in seventeen years." The old man floated a cup to Snape's chair, where it impatiently nudged his hand. Moving to a spot near Olivia, Albus sat with a tired groan. "Now, tell me of your meeting with Voldemort." 

Pushing his indignation aside for the moment, Professor Snape revealed all that had transpired in the night. Part way through his speech, Severus rose from his chair and began to pace the room. Olivia and Albus watched and listened. 

"So, Voldemort's plans have been destroyed and he is yet unaware?" Dumbledore inquired. 

"Yes." Snape answered shortly from his new position at the frost covered window, the morning sun touching his face with gold. "Lucius played the part of snitch well and Voldemort has been appraised of Black's arrival and his appointment as Miss McGonagall's Champion. It was an easy matter to convince Voldemort that Olivia's efforts at my hearing were manufactured only to gain freedom for Black, allowing the wizard to join with her. The Dark One is of the opinion that Black has the divine protection of Brigit's legendary lover, Silvanus." Here, Snape cocked a questioning brow in Olivia's direction. 

"That's news to me." Olivia said. "Brigit made no mention of Silvanus' involvement outside of the fact that the two of them cannot be reunited until this has been played out to its...conclusion." 

Albus nodded. "Voldemort will be defeated." He made it sound like a question. 

Olivia answered. "This is not going to be the end of him, you know. Harry Potter will still have to face him in the future, but the failure of the ritual will significantly weaken the Dark Lord, giving Harry time to grow into his strength." At Dumbledore's questioning look, she continued. "According to Brigit, Voldemort's use of the _Conceptus_ would have been an unnatural event in the weave of time. I was created to halt that event, thus allowing time to continue on its original course. When I face him once more..." 

"You will have to confront Voldemort again?" The old wizard asked sharply. 

"Yes, and it will be his undoing." Olivia hoped her words sounded strong and sure, but she had her doubts. 

"And what about afterwards?" Dumbledore probed gently. Severus listened to the conversation as he watched several first years made their frozen way towards Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures, their heavy cloaks dragging in the snow. He did not see the angry glare Olivia flung at the Headmaster, but he caught the intensity of her words when she responded. 

"Life goes on." 

"So it does." Albus whispered slowly. "So it does." 

Olivia lowered her eyes, breaking the painful contact with her uncle's piercing azure stare. 

Snape's low baritone broke the uncomfortable silence. "Lucius and Voldemort spoke of Draco and their plans for bringing him into the Death Eater fold. Draco had been given the task of recruiting his house mates in the search for the Dark Lord's reluctant bride. Fortunately, the device that carried her image was unable to function within the enchanted walls of the school." 

Olivia shivered as she remembered the teen's cold, flat gaze the day he presented her with the missing hair band. 

Leaning back into his chair, Albus Dumbledore peered intently through the half-moon frames of his spectacles. "I urge the utmost caution, Severus. Young Mr. Malfoy is currently receiving extra guidance from you in certain aspect of his education?" 

Snape nodded, solemn. 

"We must keep a close eye on our youthful Slytherin. Perhaps a suggestion that Draco spend his Yule holidays gaining extra credit here at school is in order? What say you, Severus?" 

Snape nodded once more, his black eyes hooded. Having Draco remain within the protective walls of the school would prevent any move by Lucius to force the teen to accept the dark mark. _It will also make it much easier to place my hands about Draco's tanned throat should my hopes for the boy to be in vain, _Snape mused warily. 

The grandfather clock chimed and Dumbledore released a heavy sigh. "We will need to meet with Sirius Black immediately following dinner. His life is in serious peril now that Voldemort has taken the bait. Your lady laid her plans well, my dear." Dumbledore winked at Olivia, who flinched, surprising the snow-haired mage. Turning his focus to Professor Snape, who had risen and was donning his cloak, Dumbledore admonished, "Study the prophesies carefully, Severus. The answers to all our questions may very well reside within the leaves of that book. I will, of course, be available to give you whatever aid is in my power." 

As Professor Snape solicitously laid Olivia's cloak over her shoulders, Albus continued. "Olivia, my child, go rest. You have kept watch through the night and have been rewarded with Severus' safe return." 

"I will sleep later." Olivia replied tightly. "I have to continue on as if nothing has changed. Missing class would raise too much suspicion." Albus frowned and Snape glowered, but she held her ground against the two mighty wizards. Firming her jaw, Olivia folded her arms over her chest, unmoving. 

"Promise you will visit Poppy sometime today?" Dumbledore pleaded in his best feeble-old-man voice. "Just to put my mind at ease." 

"She shall go forthwith." Snape declared, taking Olivia's elbow possessively. "If Madam gives you permission to stay up with the rest of the boys and girls, you may go to class." His smoldering eyes and tone brooked no disagreement and Albus smiled serenely. 

"Splendid. I shall see you at lunch." He said, walking the couple to the door. 

Snape tucked Olivia's hand within the crook of his elbow as they exited from behind the sneering gargoyle, earning himself a look of pleased surprise from the woman at his side. "I have been commanded to woo you, milady, and my courtship begins today. It must appear to anyone who would carry information to Voldemort that I am succeeding in my bid to lure you from Black. We must be cautious however and proceed slowly lest we raise suspicions." 

Olivia faked a pout. "No groping under the Head table then?" 

Snape leaned to whisper hotly in her ear. "Olivia, you may grope to your heart's content. 

********************************************************************************************* 

Professor Snape was no more comfortable with the passage of time than Miss McGonagall. As the days grew even shorter and the stones making up the dungeon walls grew colder, the Potions Master had chained himself to Surinim's book, clawing through pages of mindless drivel. If the power of Snape's daunting anger alone could have forced the tome to reveal its secrets, they would have thrown themselves upon the floor in abject fear. However they merely skittered from his questing, like fleeing first years, hiding from the burning study of his gaze. The scriveners assigned to preserving the mutterings of the insane prophet had been, if anything, zealous in their devotion to duty for they had indeed written down everything. Bits of prophesy were tucked into meandering discourses upon the uselessness of virgins, the eating habits of trolls, planting schedules, shopping lists and beer recipes. Woven into these mind numbing monologues were tiny beads of information, so small as to be almost undetectable in the dross. Blurry eyed, Snape would extract these jewels and place them upon his slowly growing string of knowledge in the hope of one day discerning the pattern. 

_...think I don't see you? I know what you are doing! Sneaking, creaking, nasty creatures! Go back to where you came from before I order those scribbling fools at my door to chop you all down. Creep into you yard will you? Bringing those damnable birds with their screeching and flapping. Dropping your trashy leaves into my pond! I know what you are after. Yes! I know what you plan, you bark covered demons. I hear you at night, plotting and **The hunt will come swift as leopards. Like fierce wolves at dusk will they come. As vultures shall they sweep down to devour. Take ye therefore the Beloved and flee for the Hound will be no more. Preserve ye the Champion for the moment of his task has been set. **planning. I hear what you say to one another when you think no one is listening. Filthy, leaf-dropping rabble!_

Snape rubbed at burning eyes before gripping his quill to copy the line to an already cluttered sheet of parchment. He had been through the book three times in as many weeks and still new bits of prophesy continued to rise to the surface. It was maddening! At one point, he had even reverted to "foolish wand waving" in an attempt to charm the desired text from the rubbish, but to no avail. With a ragged sigh, he returned to his torture. 

_....but with two pints of beer added to the three quarts of dragon's blood, one could alter the existing potion to create a new elixir that would open the imbiber's eyes to the **The Feast is prepared. On that day shall she stand alone before the holy flame as the sun stands alone in the sky, bringing light to the dark places. **things that have been kept invisible by means of Dark Spells and Enchantments._

The Potions Master snorted at the dead prophet's stupidity. _Any _fourth year with a spoonful of brains could tell you that beer dulled the effects of dragon's blood. What dribble! 

_I said I wanted a virgin! You idiots! Yes, a virgin. Get one here quickly. I have a theory to investigate. Stop wasting my time. **Behold the serpent. As the moon requires the stars to fill the night sky, so must the serpent be surrounded by his disciples that his meager strength be bolstered. **And don't be bringing any of the skinny ones. No meat. No meat on them at all! Get me a good, juicy one with lots of flesh._

With a snarled curse, Snape slapped the book closed and poured himself a stiff drink. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
"No!" Sirius barked, flinging himself from his chair before Dumbledore's merrily burning fire. "I have just gotten my life back. I will not let you force me into hiding again!" He turned hate filled eyes to where Severus leaned, with bored elegance, against a tall, book lined cabinet. 

Olivia made to speak, but hesitated as Albus raised a withered hand for silence. "Sirius, your life is now at an even greater risk than when you were hiding from the Ministry." Black only snorted rudely and turned his broad back on the Head Master. Undaunted, Albus went on. "I would not see you killed by Voldemort's followers when we have it within our power to protect you while continuing to feed misleading information to the forces of Dark." 

"Ha! One of those followers is planning to kill me." Sirius responded hotly. "You're loving this, aren't you, Snape? What's to stop you from making a bit of a mistake and really do me in?" 

Professor Snape raised on black brow, letting his lips pull back in a wicked, feral smile. 

"Damn you!" Black yelled, throwing himself across the room, furniture tumbling from his path. 

Olivia sprang to her feet, intending to place herself between the two black-haired mages. 

"Cease!" Dumbledore's voice rang with staggering power, freezing the other three where they stood. Stroking his white beard, the ancient wizard glowered angrily before gesturing to the chairs. "Sit!" 

Wordlessly, they obeyed. 

Dumbledore pushed his glasses to his forehead and rubbed at his tired eyes. Allowing the spectacles to settle once more on his pointed nose, the Headmaster addressed the chastised trio before him. 

"Sirius, I can not stress strongly enough the severity of the situation. And you, Severus!" Dumbledore glared over his half-moon rims. "Your baiting of Sirius is not helping in any way. An event set in motion before the world was formed is coming into fruition and you both would continue on with your childish bickering?" Now the old wizard was roaring, causing Snape and Black to shrink back into their chairs. 

Olivia watched the Headmaster with her heart hammering. Never in all her life had she witnessed Albus in a rage, and it frightened her. 

Silence descended on the tableau, only the occasional pop and hiss of the fire breaking into the stillness. Oddly enough, it was Sirius Black who spoke first. 

"Forgive me, Albus." the rangy wizard pleaded. "I forgot for a moment why we were all here. You are correct. This is much bigger than any history Snape and I share." Looking up at the still fuming Dumbledore, Black begged with his eyes. 

_If he had a tail right now it would be twitching between his legs! _Olivia thought meanly to herself. 

With a heavy sigh, Black asked, "What do you want me to do?" 

"I believe Severus and Olivia have a plan." Dumbledore stated, raising a white, bristly brow. "Severus?" 

His face still pale with anger, the Potions Master leaned forward, placing his elbows on his black knees. When he spoke his voice was low and tight. "I have been commanded by Voldemort to court Olivia from her chosen protector. I am to gain her trust and hopefully her devotion, thus preventing her from taking Black to her bed." 

"What makes Snakeman believe that you won't jump her as well?" Black sneered. 

Olivia threw Sirius a dark frown, but Severus cut off any words she might have uttered. "Fortunately, Voldemort views me in much the same light as the rest of the world's population." Snape voice carried a load of bitterness. "He believes me neutered by my fear of retribution; that I would never risk my life for the bliss of intimacy." Severus could feel Olivia's green eyes searching the planes and angles of his face, but he would not meet her gaze. 

"It must appear that I am wooing Miss McGonagall out of spite for you, Black. The farce must be slow and very public. When the time is right and the tension high, you will be allowed to strike out at me." 

Sirius straightened in his chair. "So, I get to throw the first punch?" He grinned as Snape nodded, then sobered. "What about Harry?" The animagus asked Dumbledore. 

"Harry must not be made aware of what we do." Dumbledore replied sadly. "His pain must be real, or Voldemort will see right through our scheming." 

Turning his startlingly blue glance to Olivia, Sirius inquired softly. "You are in agreement with this?" 

"Yes." Came her prompt reply. "Voldemort will believe that Severus has followed his orders. It will, hopefully, buy us the time we need to research the prophesies, discover the time and the place of the appointed meeting." 

Seeing the even deeper lines of depression growing on Sirius' handsome face, Olivia tried to locate a grain of compassion for the suffering wizard. To her shocked amazement, she felt her heart contract in pain as tears filled her vision before spilling slowly down her cheeks. The vengeful taste of anger faded from her mouth and she felt shamed by the thoughts she had earlier entertained of Black dying slowly under her hand. Brushing the wetness from her face, Olivia reached out and seized Black by the fingers. 

"Sirius," she paused, swallowing her sorrow. "Help me, please." Green eyes, shimmering with tears, captured and held Sirius bound. "I love him, Sirius. I love Severus Snape with all my heart. I am pregnant with his child and Voldemort must not find out!" Struggling around a sob, Olivia continued. "Help me protect him, please. Help me protect my Beloved and Champion." 

Black looked at the softly weeping witch beside him, his thumb absently stroking the back of her pale hands. Over her bowed shoulders, the animagus could see Snape's attempts to mask his own shock at Olivia's heartfelt plea. With his free hand, Black cupped Olivia's chin, her tears spilling on to his tanned skin. 

"Tell me what you want me to do." 

*********************************************************************************************** 

"If you ask me," Ron huffed, tossing his books down and scattering them over the scarred surface of the library table. "She's barking mad for even giving Snape a second glance, much less walking out with him after dinner." The red-head missed Hermione's answering glare as he attempted to collect the books into a more orderly pile. 

"You're right about that one, mate." Harry Potter agreed, slouching into one of the hard chairs and dropping his heavy book bag to the floor. "What sort of woman would pass over a guy like Sirius for that greasy haired old bat?" He shook his black head at the foolishness of women. 

"I bet old Snape's just doing it to get back at Sirius." Ron declared hotly. "I mean, we have been here for seven years and not once in all that time has Snape been seen with a woman and now, all of a sudden, he can't stay away from Miss McGonagall? If she belonged to any other bloke, Snape'd not even give her the time of day." 

Hermione snorted as she opened her Arithimancy book and roughly flipped through the pages. The young witch tried to let the sniping and grousing of the two boys at her table wash over and away from her, but she felt her anger rising with each passing statement. 

"Always thought Snape batted for the other team, you know?" Harry said, stretching until the joints in his shoulders popped. 

"Lor' Harry! That's an ugly picture!" Ron groaned. "Not even Filch would look twice at Snape. He's got to be the ugliest bloke on the entire planet! And mean to boot." 

"Maybe she is just trying to make Sirius jealous." Harry mused. "You know how women are. They aren't happy until you are at their feet declaring your undying devotion." 

"Maybe McGonagall has never had a fellow and is stringing them both along." Ron whispered. "Or maybe Snape has just put her under a spell." 

"I dunno." Harry replied. "She's a right looker, if you ask me. She must have had plenty of chances to get some before. You may be right about the spell though, or maybe he's using a potion. Snape'd have to get a woman dosed to the gills before she would fall into the sack with him." 

Her skin was so hot, Hermione swore she could smell her hair burning. What idiots! 

"Oi, 'Moine." Ron broke into the witch's blistering thoughts. "If you were Miss McGonagall, would you toss over a bloke like Sirius for the likes of Snape?" 

"In a skinny minute." 

After a moment of sucking silence, Hermione raised her eyes from her book to find the boys just as she expected; eyes wide with shock, their jaws slack and dangling. 

"You're joking, right?" Ron asked in a ragged voice. 

"Nope." Hermione replied lightly, a wicked smile slithering over her face. "And I would have to fight any number of other girls here at the school to reach him." 

"Ok," Harry laughed nervously. "Now I know you are having us on. There isn't a girl at Hogwarts that wouldn't run screaming if Snape laid a finger on her." 

"Is that so?" Hermione demanded. 

"Yea." Both young men chimed. 

"I can prove it to you." Hermione stated flatly, shrugging her shoulders. 

"How?" Ron asked, leaning back into the hard wooden slats of his seat. 

"You name any girl in the library...no, better make it four, ask any four girls in the library if they think Professor Snape is sexy. I dare you." 

Harry threw his hands into the air. "I am not going to ask anyone if they think Snape is sexy! That's disgusting, that is." 

"You are just afraid I will be right." Hermione replied smugly. 

"No way." Ron shouted, and then cringed as Madam Pince glared at him from her desk. Lowering his voice, he pushed his freckled face closer to Hermione's. "Are you saying that the girls think Snape is...is..." He swallowed loudly. 

"Hot? Yes, we do." Seeing their looks of stunned disbelief, Hermione sighed, closing her book. "What do you think we chatter about late at night? Charms and Transfiguration?" 

"Girls talk about sex?" Harry inquired in a hushed whisper, his eyes large behind his glasses. 

"All of the time. Women are no different in that respect. We enjoy sex as much as guys do, we just don't swagger and crow like most guys." The boys looked at each other before turning back to Hermione. 

"And you talk about...Snape?" 

"Ooo, yes!" The young witch sighed, closing her eyes. 

Ron blanched. "That is so wrong." 

Harry shushed him with a wave of his hand as Hermione's brown eyes snapped open, brimming with fire. "So," the young wizard inquired blandly. "What's so great about Snape?" 

Hermione chewed her lower lip as she seemed to give the question deep consideration. When she spoke, the wizards drew closer, hanging on her every word. 

"It's...well, he has so much....presence." She said breathlessly. 

"Presence? What the bloody hell-" 

"Mr. Weasley! You will quiet down or I will be forced to banish you from these premises!" Madam Pince's strident tone flew across the room like a hurled javelin. 

"He fills the room." Hermione breathed. "He is all dark, brooding sensuality, tightly encased in those black robes. A girl just knows that if you could get him to let go...the passion would break over you like a storm." The boys watched, stunned as Hermione shivered and her cheeks flushed a hot pink. "When he looks at you with those black, black eyes it is like he can see clear down into your soul and that he knows just what your deepest desires are." She ran her fingers through her soft tangle of hair. "During class, when he stalks around the chamber like some wild, dangerous beast, you can feel your heart pounding in your chest with fear while the blood pools hot and swirling in your belly." Hermione allowed a soft moan to leak from her lips. 

Harry and Ron squirmed uncomfortably in their chairs when Hermione ran her hands over her arms, licking her lips as her eyes trembled shut. "And his hands!" she panted. "His hands are lovely; so large and fine. A woman could watch them all day as he cuts and chops the ingredients for his potions. The way his fingers brush over the mortar or flex to capture a pinch of lacewing... so elegant, so sure in their movements. Like a dance, really. You can just imagine how they would feel moving over your skin, knowing just where to touch a woman to make her moan." 

"But it is his _voice _that has us all creaming in our jeans. When he speaks, it is like warm oil pouring all over your body, caressing you, burning you. I have stood outside the Potions classroom the first day of class since our second year, just to hear his speech to the first years. I close my eyes and feel the tone and cadence of his words move over me and into me, harsh, yet so...so seductive. I can pretend that he is breathing on my face, hot and fast, and he whispers to me in that hypnotic voice as his hands do things to my body that cause me to...to... Ahhhhh!" Hermione sighed dramatically, trembling as if in the throes of passion, the boys panting in time with her soft cries. 

Limp and spent, Hermione rested her head against the back of her chair. She knew her face was flushed and beaded with sweat, but it had been worth every second of the energy she had invested in shocking the dense wizards she called her dearest friends. Opening her eyes a crack, she choked back a laugh at the sight of Harry and Ron, their eyes still wide, staring in stunned disbelief at their panting comrade. 

Hermione sat up abruptly, brushing the curls from her damp cheeks and glanced at the hourglass on the counter. "Oh, it's getting late. I have rounds before the curfew bell. Gotta run, guys. See you later, ok?" Snatching up her book, Hermione sped away, her swaying hips causing her robes to swing enticingly. 

Open mouthed, Harry and Ron shared a look of amazement, before Harry licked his dry lips with an equally dry tongue. "So, Ron...you think we should do like Hermione said? You know, ask some other girls what they think of Snape?" 

Ron swallowed. "You think they will all have the same sort of reaction?" 

"We can hope so." Harry replied eagerly. 

"What are you waiting for then?" Ron asked, rising from his chair, casting his brown eyes over the chamber for likely females. 

From where they stood concealed behind the massive shelves, Professor Snape and Remus Lupin watched Miss Granger's retreating form. Snape felt the blood stinging his cheeks even as his heart pounded in his ears. Who would have suspected that the Little-Know-It-All had it in her to display such passion? Worry began to creep over Snape's mind as he turned his black eyes on Remus Lupin. What must the werewolf be thinking? 

Lupin met Snape's gaze. "She's right!" The brown haired wizard gasped. "Your eyes are soul-searching! Touch me, Severus!" Remus moaned quietly. He doubled over laughing a second later as Snape hastily backed away, shaking his black head. 

"Lupin, you are a total ass." Snape snarled, adjusting his robes with angry jerks. 

"I know, I know." Slapping the Potions Master on the shoulder, Lupin grinned. "What say you buy me a drink and tell me more."   
**********************************************************************************************   
Olivia's laughter shook the bed, causing Severus to lift his head from the pillow to scowl down at the woman curled warmly at his side. "I see nothing humorous in Miss Granger's behavior. It could have caused an unfortunate rift between Lupin and myself that we can ill afford at this time." 

"Oh, get over yourself, Severus!" Olivia chided as she smiled into her lover's snapping, black eyes. "Remus has no more reason to be jealous of you than you have to be jealous of Sirius Black. He knows just where Hermione's affections lay. I just wish I could have been there to see the show." She sat up, the sheet falling away from her body. "Did Harry really ask her if girls discussed sex?" 

"Yes." Snape replied shortly, still miffed at being used by Miss Granger as a means to taunt the Gits of Gryffindor. "It was most unsettling to discover that young ladies of supposedly good breeding are conversing about the reproductive process without my own name being dragged into the matter." 

"I can understand their attraction to you..." Olivia began, but Severus glowered fiercely as he interrupted. 

"I can assure you Olivia, that the females of Hogwarts are not _attracted _to me. Miss Granger merely used me as the stick for beating a bit of sense into the thick heads of her friends, nothing more." 

"Au contre, moi dear professeur." She purred, stroking her fingers over Snape's flat nipples, causing him to jump and grab for her hand. "I have seen the ladies watch you glide around the corridors, your robes sweeping behind you like their darkest dreams." Olivia leaned in and claimed his lips in a sweet kiss. "Face it love, you are just what their mamas warned them about." 

Severus gave a loud snort and grabbing Olivia by the shoulders pulled her once more into the circle of his arms, her head resting on the broad expanse of his chest. "Foolishness!" 

She didn't complain about his proprietary manner. Wrapping her arms around his lean torso, Olivia draped a leg over Severus' hip, his limp manhood warm beneath her knee. 

"Actually Severus, this couldn't come at a better time." She murmured, placing her lips briefly on the cool skin of Snape's chest. 

"How so?" His voice rumbled under her ear. 

"Well, we want people to believe that there is some real competition between you and Sirius. Hermione's little demonstration just gives the story an extra bit of credibility and spice. It will be all over the school by breakfast." 

"Lovely! Just what I need, to become the target for lusting, pubescent, females." 

The bed gave a huge jolt and Cat's pointed face appeared over the tops of Snape's blanket-tented feet. The animal's low rumble filled the bedroom as he quickly made his way up the Potions Master's body to flop down in a furry, vibrating heap near Olivia's face. 

"Hello, Big Boy." Olivia crooned while Cat rubbed his whiskered face against her chin. Grinning, Olivia kissed the wet, pink nose. 

"Ach, Olivia!" Severus roared. "Tell me that you did not just kiss that animal on the mouth!" 

"What about it?" She inquired, taken aback by his reaction. 

"What about it? What about it?" He mocked, scrubbing against her retreating mouth with a corner of the sheet. "You do not know where his mouth has been!" 

Olivia pushed his hand away. "I know _exactly _where your mouth has been and I still kissed you!" She grimaced. 

Snape pushed himself into a sitting position, irritably punching and arranging the pillows. Cat gave an equally irritated, "Yowl!" and jumped from the bed. "That is different." 

"How so?" 

Tossing his mane of black hair from his even blacker eyes, the wizard crossed his arms over the bare skin of his chest. "It just is." 

"Well, if we are going to get scientific about it..." Olivia grinned, sitting up to straddle his hips. Running her fingers into the long, tangled satin of Severus' hair, Olivia touched her lips to his, her breasts grazing the crisp, dark hair on his chest. Her soft, green eyes held him bound, unwilling to wrestle free. "I meant what I told Sirius." Olivia whispered, her breath moving over Severus' face like a blessing. "I love you with all my heart. I will love you until the end of my days." 

Severus swallowed hard against the lump of emotion growing in his throat. Curling his fingers around the nape of her neck, he pulled Olivia into a kiss that sapped the strength from her limbs, leaving her trembling with each breath. 

Pressing his lips to hers once more, Severus whispered her name as a prayer, "Olivia." 

Callouses abraded the tender skin of Olivia's breasts as Severus swept his hands down her sides to knead the firm slender hips riding him. He quaked with the unaccustomed feelings that Olivia generated within his formally decayed and withered heart, employing the organ for purposes other than circulating blood through out his frame. Words of love, plain and unadorned, fell from her lips as naturally as honey dripped from the comb. Her kisses inflamed him at the same time, cooling the embers of anger and loneliness that had warmed the wizard for so long. The whisper of her skin against his declared secrets yet to be revealed. Severus' soul flourished and grew under the gentle, nurturing light of Olivia's affection. 

His hand traveled to a spot on Olivia's belly, just above her moist nest of curls. "Will our child be disturbed from his slumber by our play?" He inquired tenderly, nipping along her jaw. 

"Oh, he will be lulled by the rocking. Just like a cradle. I doubt even the pounding you give to his chamber door will waken him." Olivia smiled wickedly. 

Severus returned the smile, upping the degree of wickedness. 

He could want for nothing more.   


############################################################################################## 

"Never assume, Mr. Malfoy." Olivia advised, peering over her glasses at the blond Slytherin. "You either know or you do not. This court cares not a whit for your assumptions." 

Draco's cheeks reddened and his lips formed a thin line as he muttered a grudging, "Yes ma'am." 

"Carry on." Olivia said crisply. 

Draco nodded and checking the roll of parchment in his hand, continued with his closing argument. "In the 1960 case of The Crown v- Vladeski, the presiding judges ruled that the 'biting in self-defense' plea, while applicable in situations involving members of the Wizarding populations, did not constitute a valid defense in cases involving Muggles. Writing for the majority, Judge Festus Dill exempted Muggle attackers from the protection of the self-defense argument, stating that due to their lack of magical ability, Muggles were fundamentally incapable of creating a climate of imminent danger and that Vladeski had ample opportunity to avoid the bite that resulted in the death and resurrection of the victim." Clearing his throat, Malfoy risked a glance in McGonagall's direction before continuing. 

"In addition, Vladeski's argument that he "bit, but never swallowed" was not accepted as evidence of Vladeski's lack of intent to do harm." 

The shattering klaxon of the school bell signaled the end of the period and caused Malfoy's shoulders to slump in relief. Over the din of students scrambling for books and satchels, Olivia called out the homework assignment. "Two and a half feet due at next class time on the results of The Crown v-Vladeski and the Dark Creatures Rights of the 1970s. Mr. Malfoy, a moment please." 

Draco planted himself firmly between the aisle of desks causing the torrent of escaping teens to break and flow around him. One hand gripped the strap of his book bag while the other buried itself deeply into his pocket. With one hip jutting forward and his weight resting on the unbent leg, Draco's pose was one of bored nonchalance. Olivia wondered if the youth practiced before a mirror. 

Removing her glasses and folding them carefully, Olivia beckoned Draco to her desk. On the scored, wooden top lay her grade book. Spinning the thin, spiral book so that it could be easily seen, Olivia pointed to the page with one blunt nailed finger. 

"Look here, Mr. Malfoy." She commanded. "And here. And here." Draco's eyes followed the pale digit across a neatly inscribed row of numbers. As he reached the last figure, Draco raised his eyes to find Miss McGonagall's smiling face, her own green eyes glowing with quiet pride. "Well done, Mr. Malfoy. You have made an amazing recovery. Your marks are the highest in the class. I appreciate the effort you have been putting into your work." 

The son of aristocratic Malfoys wanted to respond coolly that he didn't give a fig about her appreciation, that as a Malfoy, he was expected to outshine the off-spring of lesser wizards. Yet Draco, the teen, tensed and waited for the inevitable, 'But...' 

It did not come. Instead, Miss McGonagall's smile faltered slightly and she closed the grade book, sliding it into her briefcase. "I just wanted you to know that your hard work has not gone unnoticed nor unrewarded. I have sent a note to your head of house, advising him of your progress. That will be all." 

Draco quickly turned on his heel and reached the door with Snape-like grace and speed. At the portal, he paused. "Thank you, Miss McGonagall." 

"You are quite welcome, Mr. Malfoy." The witch replied, gripping the handle of her bag and moving to the door. As the pair exited the class, Olivia spoke in a brisk tone. "Dueling Club tonight! Wear your trainers. We're kick-boxing again." 

With a pained sigh, Draco turned to the left and headed for the dungeons. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% 

The air in the Great Hall pulsed with the deep, driving sound of a throbbing bass, while a wailing electric guitar swirled and climbed its way through a bower of percussion and horns. Growling with the beat, Bob Seger demanded, "Come to Papa!" The four house tables had vanished and the floor rolled and receded like a wave as the scantily clad students advanced and retreated along its length. 

Three shuffle steps to the fore, a round-house kick, three shuffle steps to the rear, followed by a punch, before the whole mass performed a quarter turn and moved through the pattern once more. 

Dumbledore sat at the high table, his index fingers keeping rhythm with the steady boom-boom-ba-BOOM. As the students slid into a retreat and punch, the headmaster's thready cry joined their throaty "Hai!" 

Professor McGonagall laughed weakly and pressed the palms of her hands to her ears, while her eyes followed the movements of one particular participant in the waving, churning mob of sweat and muscle below her. Olivia bobbed and slid in sync with the music and the students around her. Minerva tisked at the thought of a witch in _her_ day participating in such a raucous event. And with child! Olivia would have her way about it, though and nothing Minerva said or did would stop her headstrong daughter from jumping into the thick of things. Shifting her eyes to where Severus stood by the wall, Minerva felt a spasm of sorrow claw at her heart. 

Snape observed from the sidelines. He had refused most adamantly Olivia's plea that he join the students in their workout. He had snorted. "I refuse to gyrate about the room in Spandex. It lacks dignity." Olivia had given in, but had squeezed his waist in parting while muttering some nonsense about admiring a man who chose to keep his love handles. 

He had refused to let himself demand a definition of her words. He instinctively felt it would not be a good thing. 

Now he stood, arms folded over his chest while the pitiful excuse for music tortured his ears and his glittering, black eyes feasted on the delicious display of firm flesh shuffling and kicking out on the floor. 

Olivia was attired in, by Severus' estimation, what amounted to nothing more that under things. The tight gray shorts appeared to have been painted upon her flexing thighs, accentuating the slender muscles and curved buttocks. A sleeveless tee declaring, "No Pain-No Problem!," stuck to her sweaty, upper body, while curls clung to her flushed, damp cheeks. 

Snape had all but frothed at the mouth when Olivia announced her intention to participate in the weekly aerobic sessions. He had ranted and railed for close to an hour while Olivia sat and calmly endured his tirade. She had then handed the winded wizard a copy of a well-thumbed, Muggle book entitled, "What to Expect When You Are Expecting." A slip of neon pink paper glared at him from its home in the pages. She had shrugged meekly, hiding her smile of triumph. "That's my note from Madam. She says that I am fit as a fiddle and has given her blessing to anything I want to try. Well, not the bungie jumping thing, but that was just a joke." 

She had left him holding the book. 

The passing and pausing of days had been kind to Olivia. No longer were her mornings and noontime's spent bowed humbly before her porcelain altar. The fading nausea had been replaced by a surge of energy and appetite. Olivia had thrown herself back into the teeming life of the school. As she moved in step with the throng of heated bodies, she would periodically stop and check her pulse, catching Snape's cool eye on her each time. "He is such a dear." Olivia told herself. "A dear old bear in barbed wire boxers!" 

Snape's eyes narrowed dangerously when the floundering figure on Olivia's left stumbled, trodding heavily upon her toes. "Sirius!" She cried, jumping away. 

"Sorry, 'Livvy." Sirius panted, his normally tanned face nearly purple with exertion. "Bit rusty." Wiping the sweat from his face, he jerked his head towards the far wall. "What say we take a breather. It will be time to start soon." 

With a nod, Olivia followed. 

Severus Snape watched as Olivia and that oaf, Black left the floor. Tonight would be the night their plan would go into action. Tonight, Sirius Black would sign his own death writ before the eyes of the entire school. 

"Ready anytime you are, Professor." Julian Vincent's deep bass invaded Snape's thoughts. He inclined his glossy head to the stocky, black police officer who had been hired to instruct the students in the art of wandless warfare. With a flick of Snape's wand, the grinding noise ceased. Officer Vincent's voice filled the void. "Ok people, let's see what you remember from last week!" he bellowed. Stalking to the front of the panting, steaming throng, Vincent dropped into a side facing crouch. "First position! Go! Second, go! Third...no, no, no! Back up and this time, do it right! Your opponent ain't gonna be yo' mama!" 

Snape shed his outer garments, folding them neatly and laying them out of harm's way. With cat-like grace, he moved among the students, correcting, criticizing, giving an occasional grunt of approval, before he made his way to Olivia's side. "Are you ready for this?" He inquired in an undertone. 

Olivia jerked her head in affirmation, then added heatedly, "If he hurts you seriously, I'll kill him for real!" Her green eyes glowed with a vengeful fire and Snape felt his heart warmed by its blaze. 

"You will have to get over this, you realize?" He inquired as he moved into the steps of the drill. 

"You're one to be giving advice about releasing the past." Olivia grunted, planting her right foot hard to the floor and slamming the heel of her hand out at her invisible attacker. Her compassion for Sirius and his plight had dulled a bit over the passing weeks. He had fallen into his role as Snape's competition with relish and never let an opportunity pass to belittle the Potions Master. 

Vincent grilled them for half an hour before ordering the group to break up in pairs. "The objective is to neutralize the enemy. Get the wand out of their hand. Get 'em on the ground if you can. Use those holds I showed you. Get to it!" He barked. 

Just as planned, Sirius grabbed Olivia's upper arm, pulling her to a clear section of floor. "You work with me tonight, Olivia." Flashing a triumphant smile at a seemingly fuming Snape, Sirius slid his hand down to Olivia's slender wrist and pulled her tightly against his body. "What you going to do now, pretty lady?" 

Olivia faked a knee to the groin and Sirius released his hold, allowing her to step away. "Good reflexes!" He said, grinning. 

Olivia wanted nothing more than to hex the flashing white smile into a jar of pickling solution and present it to Severus as a token of her unwavering devotion. 

"You want to go first?" Sirius asked. 

"Sure." Olivia replied, pulling a miniature wand from her waist band and enlarging it with a spell. A slender, stained rod of oak, the piece was not a true wand, for it possessed no core. It felt strange in Olivia's hand, but she knew she had to keep suspicious minds at bay. Balancing on the balls of her feet, Olivia mimed tossing a curse. Sirius dropped to the ground, neatly avoiding the 'spell' and hooked his left leg forcefully behind her ankles. Only her nimble reaction kept Olivia from spilling heavily to the stone floor. 

After a few moments, the pair changed over and it was Olivia who attempted to diswand Sirius. They broke off their struggles when Vincent called for the adults to circulate through the lunging, tumbling, bellowing crowd to monitor the efforts of the students. 

Draco had Blaise Zabini in a hammer lock, using the black haired Slytherin's own wand to wedge the captured arm up higher. Olivia patted Draco's shoulder, "Well done, Draco. Well done. You can let him go now." 

"Yes ma'am." Draco answered, then stunned Olivia by springing quickly away from his newly freed opponent, who instantly wheeled about in a crouch, fists pulled in tight to his body. 

"Whoa!" Olivia cried above the noise of combat. "What sort of games do you play in the Slytherin common room?" 

Swiping his silver-blond hair from his eyes, Draco answered with a rare grin. "We have been watching the telly in the common room after hours. Have you ever seen "COPS"?" 

"Bad boys, bad boys, whattcha gonna do? Whattcha gonna do when they come for you?" Olivia chanted while the youths chuckled. 

"So Draco, what will you do when they come for you?" Olivia teased, only to curse her own stupidity as Draco's face froze. 

"Most likely I will die." Nodding curtly, Draco turned his back, beckoning Zambini to attack. 

Olivia felt her face flame and fighting down the desire to apologize to Draco for her careless words, moved away once more into the throng. 

A shrill whistle captured everyone's attention, shutting off the yells of the students like a faucet. 

"Ok, that was fair." Vincent bellowed. "Barely." With a heavy frown, the black man wiped glistening sweat from his face. "I want to see those take down moves we worked on and I wanna see 'em done right! Get your adversary on the ground, people! Drop 'em! Drop 'em! Do I make myself clear?" 

"Yes sir!" The student's response shook the window panes. 

"Then get to it!" Officer Vincent roared. 

Severus approached Olivia through the crowd. As he drew near, the wizard ran slender fingers over his ribs, muttering the spell that would protect him from the hammering he would shortly receive from Black. "Shall we be about it then?" He whispered, leading Olivia to a more open area of floor. 

The first moves were innocent enough; Severus' forearm was about the slender column of Olivia's throat, the other, a band of iron muscle, pressed her to his tall frame. Bending his knee, Snape gently lowered the trapped woman to the stones, his weight forcing her into a tender yielding. 

"You are supposed to resist, Olivia." Severus rasped against her temple. 

"I can't, for the life of me, think of one reason why." She quipped before cupping her left fist into her right hand, blasting her elbow into his ribs. She was immediately released. 

Crawling rapidly over the hard floor, Olivia felt long fingers fasten themselves about her ankle. Her upper body hit the stones, forcing a "huff!" from her lips. Snape dragged the prone witch to where he knelt, his hands climbing her legs until he gripped the springy waist band of her shorts. 

"Yield or be unclothed!" The Potions Master snarled. 

"Never!" Olivia yelled and flipped to her back. The movement pulled Severus forward and down over Olivia's body, pinning the hand holding her shorts beneath both of their bodies. 

"Lay still!" She hissed. "He should be here in just a..." 

"Get off of her, you bastard!" 

Black's scream tore through the raucous bedlam created by the wrestling students, leaving a hole of silence. 

Olivia watched in unfeigned horror as Black grabbed a handful of black mane and Snape's head was ripped from her sight. Scrambling hurriedly to her feet, she gasped. Sirius' knee blasted into Severus' face, the blood flying wide as the raging animagus hurled the battered wizard into the crowd of horrified students. 

Panting in rage, Black advanced upon the Potions Master, who, wiping blood-matted hair from his eyes, was attempting to rise. Snape was bent double by the blow as Sirius' booted foot crashed into his midsection. 

"Nooooooooo!!" Olivia cried, launching herself upon Snape's attacker and sinking her teeth into his ear. 

With a pained bellow, Sirius whirled, flinging Olivia from him. She landed with a practiced roll, screaming in pretend pain. Laying as if stunned, Olivia watched Julian Vincent and Remus Lupin tackle Sirius, dragging him down under their combined weight. 

"Sirius Black!" The Headmaster strode into Olivia's line of sight, followed by Minerva, who quickly knelt by her daughter's side. 

Albus Dumbledore trembled with rage, glaring down at the black haired mage who continued to struggle against his captors. Nearby, Severus rose to his feet, gruffly shrugging off Draco Malfoy's attempts to assist his Head of House. 

"Have you lost your senses, man?" Dumbledore roared. "What is the meaning of this shameful display?"   


Shaking off his captors, Sirius glared at Dumbledore through the tangle of hair that fell over his twisted features. "He was touching her! Couldn't you see how that bastard was pawing Olivia?" He ignored the gasps coming from the students who stood frozen around him. 

"You will mind your tongue, Sirius." Albus stated, his voice soft yet containing a core of steel. 

"You tell me to mind my tongue while that piece of dirt tries to have his way with your niece?" Black screamed. "He was forever trying to take what was beyond his reach, to sully everything that was good and pure with his filthy hands. He is still trying." 

Professor Snape pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed at the blood that continued to pour from his shattered nose. He approached Dumbledore, waving off the older wizard's concerned look. "I will survive." He muttered thickly. 

"And that is a damned shame, if you ask me." Sirus growled, coming to his feet. "Still trying to get in with your betters, Snape? Well, a snake will never walk upright, no matter how hard it tries." 

Olivia had regained her legs but leaned heavily on Minerva's shoulder. At her outraged gasp of, "Sirius!" the angry mage turned in her direction. 

"Olivia, you chose me. We were happy until _he_ started slinking around." 

Olivia shook her head numbly, her face a mask of confusion. 

"Can't you see what he is trying to do?" Black moaned. "He doesn't care for you. He doesn't have it in him to care about anything except bringing pain and suffering to everyone who comes close. He will destroy you, Olivia." 

"That is a lie!" Snape declared. 

"No! It's all true! Look what happened to Lily. You wanted her and when she refused to be fouled by your touch, you allowed her to be killed! You let Lily and James die because they had what you have never deserved to possess!" 

"Enough of this." Dumbledore stated firmly. The look he fixed upon the heavily panting Black was hard, yet sad. "Sirius, as much as it pains me to do this, I have no other choice. You have attacked a Hogwarts instructor, made mindless accusations, you have brought distress to the students of this institution and you have embarrassed yourself in the process." Albus paused and sighed. "You are therefore banned from these premises." Horrified hisses and whispers swirled around the group. Over the sounds of stunned disbelief came Harry Potter's pained cry. 

From behind him, Severus heard a harshly whispered, "No!". Glancing over his shoulder, Snape spied Draco Malfoy's pale features. _"Interesting." _Snape thought to himself. _"Quite interesting."_

"No! Professor Dumbledore, please." The blacked haired youth pushed his way through the crowd until he stood before the Headmaster. "Let me talk to Sirius, please. We can work this all out." 

Dumbledore placed a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder. "Mr. Potter, I understand your grief, yet my decision stands. Perhaps by seeing your suffering, Sirius can come to terms with the damage he has done this night." Bringing his blue eyes up to face Sirius, the old wizard continued. "It is best you leave now, Sirius." 

Sirius looked pleadingly around at the crowd, hoping against hope that someone would speak for him. He met Lupin's gold-flecked gaze. "Remus?" 

"Come on, Sirius. I will walk with you." Lupin said, patting his friend on the shoulder. 

Sirius looked to Olivia, who turned her head away. 

"Fine!" Black snarled. "I will be waiting with a rousing "I told you so, " when he dumps your ass." With that parting stab, Black made his way to the huge double doors followed closely by Lupin. The slamming of the portal behind the two wizards broke the spell of disbelief that had held the audience bound. 

Before the hall could begin to buzz with excited speculation, Dumbledore gave the order for the students to return to their houses. Disappointed, the teens began to file out, following their respective Prefects to the dormitories. 

"Will you be all right, my dear?" Minerva inquired, concerned. 

"Yes." Olivia replied with a nod. "I had a cushioning spell, so there was no harm done." She watched as Ron and Hermione attempted to comfort a grieving Harry. "It will be difficult, so painfully difficult for Harry." she whispered. 

"Yes, but necessary." Minerva observed sadly. "Shall I walk you to your chambers?" 

"No Mama, that won't be necessary. I want speak to Severus." 

Minerva's gaze flicked to where Snape stood deep in conversation with the Head Master before coming back to rest on her daughter. "Yes. You two have much to discuss." The older witch pursed her lips, as if debating within herself. "You underestimate Severus, Olivia. Talk to him. Tell him the truth. He deserves to know." With a brief kiss, Professor McGonagall left the hall. 

Olivia moved to where Julian Vincent knelt on the floor, packing his equipment assisted by Draco Malfoy. "Julian," she began. "I am so sorry about what happened here. I didn't know that Sirius felt so strongly... Well, I am sorry you got pulled into it, is all." 

"No problem, Olivia." The police officer replied as he stood and tossed the heavy canvas bag over his shoulder. "Glad to have been here to help. Same time next week?" 

Giving the black wizard a smile and a nod, Olivia escorted him to the doors of the Great Hall and bid him good night. She turned to find Severus directly behind her, Draco at his side. 

"Miss McGonagall, I have asked Mr. Malfoy to see you to your chambers. The Headmaster is most adament in his demand that I see Madam about this bit of damage." He pointed to the swollen mess of his nose. 

"No, really. It isn't necessary for Draco to escort me. I am fine." 

Draco stepped forward. "Miss McGonagall, if I may be so bold? With what happened here tonight, I shouldn't be surprised if some of Black's more staunch supporters assigned you the blame. I would feel better knowing that you made it safely to your quarters. It is no trouble." 

Olivia knew her expression was one of shock and quickly responded. "If it will please you then, Draco. Professor." She nodded politely to Snape and then allowed Malfoy to hold the huge door open for her to exit. 

Two days later, a grief-stricken Harry Potter attacked his Potions Master. 

**Whew! I thought I would be able to produce chapters faster if I stayed away from the groups and fanfiction, but I was wrong. I just can't go any faster. The chapters have taken on a life of their own and keep growing as I write. I was hoping for short chapters coming out a a faster pace, but I don't think I have it in me to write short pieces.**

**I am trying, however.**

**Big thanks go to shadowycat and Zee for all of their help beta-ing this monster. Their input is worth its weight in gold.**

**I hope that the story is holding together and that I am covering all of my bases. If I have missed anything, be sure to let me know. I will plug all the holes as soon as I find them.**

**Huggs to you all.**


	39. Rules of Revealation

**Chapter 39- Rules of Revelation**

**Ok, Disclaimer Time!! I do not own anything of the Harry Potter Universe.**

**Hang on. That's a lie, as anyone on ebay can tell you. I DO own three Severus Snape Action Figures, two movie posters, all of the books, various and sundry toys, still in their boxes, all of the games, two HP UNO decks, Alan Rickman's lovely autograph on my play bill for Private Lives and the play placard. Hmmmmmmmmmm...what else? Ah yes! Alan Rickman's autograph on MY copy of Dark Coil. *digs through box of Potter-stuff* Ooo! Here is my Hermione doll! She refuses to be placed on the bookshelf beside my Ron doll. There is my HP jewelry along with my lovely Severus Snape earring. Let's not forget my Snape Potions Box and my Alan Rickman nuddie piccy suspended in clear glycerin soap. The Harry Potter colideoscopes, kolideoscope? Oh heck, a look-through thingie with loads of lovely colors and shapes. Kewl beanies!! There is Norbert, both of him! Lookie, it's my Hogwarts Playset!! I still have all of the pieces! *dig-dig-dig* Two yards of HP material!! My lightening bolt pen! Still works! Yea! What else? Book marks, stickers, tattoo maker, Snape's Potion Lab (used all the ingredients), note pad AND my Hogwarts mouse pad!!! There is a pile of stuff in here, I just plumb forgot about these things...**

**What?**

**Story?**

**Oh yea, sorry. Ahem! On to the story.**

**_I heard a great voice calling, "Look and write these things that are revealed to thee!" I looked and there did see a being descending from the heavens, bearing with it a jar of unfired clay. The being did set the jar upon the earth and a sword was thrust into the mouth of the jar._** _~~ The Book of Surinim_

Hermione curled into Remus' side. The hollow-eyed werewolf pulled the the sobbing woman closer, grateful for the opportunity to bring some measure of comfort, grateful to do anything that might ease the aching inside his own chest. 

The Common Room of Gryffindor Tower was filled with shocked and weeping students. Every chair, pillow and bit of floor was occupied while every set of eyes stared fixedly at the glowing, flickering television set hovering high above its usual perch. The magically altered Muggle device wanted to insure that every member of its audience had an unobstructed view of the grisly scenes flashing across its wide glass surface. At the moment, a garishly painted Rita Sketter filled the screen. 

"This is Rita Skeeter reporting live form Hogsmede where Ministry investigators continue to pick over the rubble that was once home to the dashing Sirius Black." Rita's face disappeared and was replaced by images of Aurors combing through the remains of The Shrieking Shack, her grating voice, however, intruded upon the scene. "The bucolic tranquility of this backwater village was shattered by the sounds of horrific battle in the early morning hours this past Saturday. Neighbors report that the noise of the fighting brought them from their sleep in time to see a cloaked figure run from the home before they became witnesses to the explosion that destroyed the building, killing its lone, bachelor occupant." 

The screen hiccuped once more and the ruddy face of a Hogsmede resident glared down upon the young students. "Yep! I saw it all. Woke up to the most god awful racket you ever heard. They was a-shouting and a-hexing each other for all they was worth. Musta been one hellova fight 'cause there was lights flashing and explosions going on all through the place. Then this fella come running out the door. He turns around and points his wand at the house and the whole damn thing just blew to pieces. Knocked me and tha missus right on our asses!" 

With a startling flicker, the image of a trembling witch appeared, her face streaked with tears, her hair coiled in pink curlers. "It was terrible! I thought we were all going to be killed! I saw someone run from the house and stop by the front gate. He turned and cast a spell and...well, sniff! The house exploded! It was awful! Shingles and wood flying everywhere. Sniff! That poor boy! Just got his life back and all. It is a shame if you ask me." 

Rita Skeeter once more blinked into view, her rhinestone glasses flashing eagerly. "Authorities here are being closed mouthed about possible suspects, but Wizard World News has learned that investigators are looking very carefully into a possible love triangle involving the handsome deceased and two Hogwarts instructors." 

The crowd of Gryffindors gasped, recoiling, as the scowling visage of their Potions Master filled the screen. Rita's grating tones carried over the rustle of whispers and sobs. "Renown Potions Master and suspected Death Eater, Severus Snape, has not yet been singled out as a prime suspect in the gruesome killing of the rugged, former fugitive, Sirius Black, but speculation is running high. It seems that earlier this week, during a routine meeting of ...." 

*click* 

The screen went blank. Everyone turned to where Minerva McGonagall stood by the porthole, the remote control held outstretched before her like a wand. She spoke, her voice dry as chaff. "We in Gryffindor are above indulging in unsubstantiated gossip and hate mongering. Professor Snape is no more a suspect than am I." 

A babble of protest arose as several older students came to their feet, faces twisted in anger. Professor McGonagall glared them down. 

"I know what each of you witnessed in the Great Hall and I must remind you that Harry Potter was reacting out of grief and misplaced anger." Minerva sighed. " He has now come to his senses and has apologized to Professor Snape for his behavior. I ask...No, I _insist _that each of you keep your personal grievances concerning Professor Snape to yourselves. If I hear one word, one whisper," McGonagall's mouth shrank to an alarmingly small pucker above her chin. "Of slanderous talk proceeding from this House, I will have the guilty party before the Headmaster and then out of this school before the ink dries on the dismissal parchment. Have I made myself clear?" 

The Gryffindors nodded, while several kept their faces lowered to hide the angry, vengeful fire burning upon their countenances. 

"Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall turned upon the red-eyed Head Girl as Hermione extracted herself from the sofa and Lupin's arms. "What are you thinking, Miss Granger, to allow these young people to watch such tripe? I would have thought you of all people would have had the sense to put a stop to such indulgences." The Head of House's face was hard and her tone unforgiving. 

Remus opened his mouth to defend Hermione, but the young witch waved him back. Looking at her favorite professor, Hermione stood erect, but bowed her head contritely. "You are right, Professor. Forgive me. I allowed myself to be carried away by grief when I should have been more alert." She sniffed into a tissue and raised her red, swollen eyes to Minerva's chilly, grey stare. "It won't happen again, Professor." 

"See that it doesn't, Miss Granger. You are Head Girl for a reason. You are to be the example, the level that all Hogwarts students strive for." Professor McGonagall flicked her gaze over the young witch before her, before turning them to Lupin. "The Headmaster wants you Remus. I will see you to the porthole." Minerva's tone brooked no argument, and the wizard snatched up his cloak and moved to the exit, his lean face grim. 

The Gryffindor Head glanced swept over each student before speaking again. "It is late. You are to report to your dormitories at once. Miss Granger will be performing bed checks in fifteen minutes. Hogwarts will have no trouble from Gryffindor House this night. I hope I have made myself clear." With one last scathing glance to her Head Girl, Professor McGonagall turned and proceeded Remus from the chamber. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* 

The memorial service for Sirius Black quickly became a media circus, much to Dumbledore and Olivia's delight and Severus' dismay. The Potions Master could feel the pressure of hundreds of eyes and cameras upon his person as he moved amongst the gathering of mourners and sight-seers. Even realizing the importance of broadcasting the news of Black's departure did nothing to ease his discomfort at being scrutinized by those witches and wizards with less of a life than his own. 

His head snapped back on his neck as a small wooden box appeared suddenly, directly under his prominent nose. Bony fingers, the two inch talons lacquered in a magenta so intense Severus could fee the muscles behind his eyes contract, gave the box a quick squeeze and the lid popped open with a tiny 'snick'. 

"Testing, test, test, test. Can you hear me?" Rita Skeeter's drill like voice perforated Snape's veneer of icy indifference. Like oxygen, the tawdry reporter fed the fires of the Potions Master's ire. Severus leaned backwards as Skeeter pressed closer, her bug-ish eyes large and filled with malicious curiosity. 

"Professor Snape, do you have any response to the allegations against you of possible Death Eater ties? You can go ahead and speak directly into the box. Sid'll edit out the garbage later. Com'on Snape, camera shy?" Rita's vicious smile was made even more grotesque by the spidery lines of garish lip gloss bleeding out into the myriad wrinkles about her wide mouth. 

Severus felt the skin on his cheeks grow taut with anger. How he despised this old bag of sinew and gristle. He made to go around her but Rita thrust out her opposite arm, blocking his path. "Come now, professor. Nothing to say to the public? Tell us what it is like to finally find love after all this time. What is it about the daughter of Professor McGonagall that has managed to thaw the heart of wizardom's most reclusive bachelor?" Skeeter's breath rushed hot and hungry over the wizard's face, like a lioness clamping down upon her prey. "What is it like to finally get the girl?" 

If Rita read the danger in Snape's expression, she chose to ignore it, perhaps feeling too secure in her many witnesses to pull back before he could strike. 

And strike he did. With the speed of a baited cobra, Snape plucked the recording box from Skeeter's thin fingers, crushing the device to splinters before dumping them into her still outstretched palm. 

"Sod off, you frustrated old stick!" He growled coldly before sweeping past her in a swirl of black robes.   


The deep reverberation of the mourning bell announced the start of the service and Snape retreated to the protective shade of the colonnade, observing the now hushed crowd as it moved into the the outer courtyard. A black draped casket floated into view, followed by the ashen faced Harry Potter, an equally pale and shaken Lupin by his side. The younger wizard kept his green eyes down cast, ignoring faces, both the compassionate and contemptuous, that observed his slow, painful steps. Directly behind Potter was Albus Dumbledore, looking particularly odd in his robes of deep black. Snape's glittering eyes skipped quickly to the pair of witches in the Headmaster's wake. 

Minerva McGonagall's face was set in grim determination, her glare moving coldly over the gathered spectators, one arm protectively wrapped around her daughter's slender waist. Olivia's face was bowed and partially hidden by the veil of midnight lace that fell from the brim of her pointed hat. 

Black is _not_ her color, Severus noted to himself, wondering how in Hades the witch managed to rid her cheeks of their usual pink or remove the sparkle from her eyes. Was it just an hour ago that she had been giggling and peering at him through the very lace that now covered her like a cloud? What a clever little actress she was becoming. _Anyone capable of assuming the mantle of grief to such an extent can just as easily mimic any emotion they choose, such as desire or even - love. _Snape hurriedly squashed that nagging bug of thought. 

An angry hissing, like a pit of disturbed vipers intruded upon his thoughts. The tone remained low, as if attempting to hide itself beneath the rustling of fabric and sniffling noses, but Severus recognized the sound immediately: hate, and its target was Olivia. 

"Whore!" Someone in the crowd shrieked and the hissing rose in sibilant agreement. Olivia's steps faltered and Severus was sure that her movement was unplanned. Minerva's flashing eyes promised dire retribution as they scanned the muttering throng. Under a gauntlet of malice, the two woman continued forward until they stood side by side with Potter and Lupin. Remus made to place a reassuring hand upon Olivia's arm, but she shook her head and the werewolf retreated. 

Snape watched, helpless as the ceremony began, Albus' tattered voice barely distinguishable over the murmuring and the occasional slur tossed at the bowed head covered in black lace. 

"Ah, the fickle nature of public opinion." Lucius Malfoy's oily chuckle dripped upon Snape's ear. "From heroine to whore in the span of a week. If this rabble could only guess at her true purpose, their scorn would become as dust upon their tongues." 

Snape caught Malfoy's malicious grin, forcing his own lips to curl in amused agreement. "I am surprised to see you here, Lucius." Snape intoned as he turned his attention once more to the proceedings. "I had not realized you harbored a tender regard for the dearly departed." 

"Were it not social suicide, I would laugh aloud, Snape." Malfoy jeered. "As it is, I shall mope about with an appropriately melancholy face and tut-tut over my wine at the tragic loss we have all suffered." 

Snape found himself biting back a bark of laughter at this mental image, but Lucius caught the amused glimmer in his companion's black eyes. For a moment, the two wizards shared a smile, briefly united by their joint dislike of the Sirius Black 

Lucius sighed, tapping Snape's black lapel with his serpent headed cane. "Our Lord is pleased with you." He drawled, his voice heavy with envy. "Surely, your reward will be great." 

Greater than you could even begin to imagine, Snape gloated silently, before saying aloud, "I live only to serve His wishes." 

"So modest, Severus!" Lucius chortled. "It becomes you, actually. The perfect follower; uncomplaining, unquestioning, obedient." He paused, staring hard at Snape's hook nosed visage. "Dare I say, servile?" 

"Unlike you?" Severus inquired blandly, his dark eyes fixed on the ceremony. 

"Unlike me in every way." Malfoy responded, flicking invisible lint from an already immaculate cloak of black and silver. "When our Lord comes into his power, he will have need of generals, as well as foot soldiers." Cold, silver eyes bored into Snape's profile. "I fully intend to be counted among the former." 

"You aim high, Lucius." 

"I am a Malfoy." Came the arrogant reply 

"Indeed." Snape responded, drily, shrugging away from the pillar. "Now, if you will excuse me, duty calls." 

Under Malfoy's sneering gaze Snape eased from the shadows and strode purposefully in the direction of the group flanking the black draped coffin. 

As planned, when Albus called forth the flames that would consume the casket and its contents, Olivia wilted like a cut flower. Minerva staggered under the weight of her daughter's limp body, worry etched deep into her wrinkled face. 

"Stand aside, Lupin!" Snape ordered, pushing past the werewolf . 

Minerva made to protest, but was silenced by Snape's arctic words, "Your little lion has need of you, Professor McGonagall." He jutted his chin in Harry's general direction. Placing an arm about Olivia's waist, he pulled her unresisting body to him, whispering into her ear. 

Olivia nodded weakly and the pair inched their way past the curious, contempt filled eyes of the assembly. Severus felt Olivia tremble as they neared the exit and a hatchet face crone with unnaturally red hair snarled, "Death Eater's whore!" 

Without pause Severus led Olivia into the dim interior of the castle walls and up the stairs to her chamber. From behind, the angry, vengeful buzz rose once more, accompanied this time by the hungry roar of the funeral pyre. 

Draco's attention was on the retreating pair even as he stroked the inside of Pansy Parkinson's pale arm. The Slytherins observed the solemn proceedings from an area of the commons reserved for the student body. The faces of his peers, including a few members of Serpent's Den, were grim and hard with suppressed mourning. The ball of ice that had become wedged in Draco's gut the night of Sirius' banishment had grown to glacial proportions in the days following the wizard's death. Now its chill crept into every cell of the blond teen's body, immobilizing Draco with uncertainty. He had listened to his father's interpretations of the Surinim ramblings and had therefore recognized the appearing of The Champion. Draco understood all to well the dire implications of Black's passing. 

With Sirius Black out of the picture, who would be there to stand between Voldemort and that vile demon's plans for a rebirth? 

Draco shuddered then smiled down into Pansy's face when the witch eyed him with curiosity. 

Flames erupted upon the funeral pyre, their crackling and snapping vying with Potter's broken sobs for the crowd's attentions. Feeling cold eyes upon his neck, Draco surreptitiously scanned the gathering and found Lucius Malfoy regarding him from beneath hooded eyes. With a barely discernible nod to acknowledge his father's presence, Draco returned to his fondling of Pansy and the suffocating thoughts of the Dark Lord's accession. 

*********************************************************************************************** 

With a quiet whisper, Severus released the wards at the entrance to his private quarters. The dull, throbbing behind his eyes had labored tirelessly throughout the day, finally giving birth to a hellacious headache that now screamed and thrashed within his cranium. 

Allowing his steps to fall with more force than usual upon the unyielding stone, Snape moved quickly into the room and dropped a deep, metal bowl upon the floor with a loud thud. 

"Your share of the funeral feast, Black!" He called, then grimaced in pain as his words collided with the agony bouncing inside his skull. He continued, his volume lower. "Lovely ceremony. You should have been there." _Really! _he added silently. 

The massive, black hound remained before the fire where it lay curled in a dejected heap. The beast's brow lifted slightly, liquid brown eyes sending the Potions Master a gaze of profound misery. 

The wizard sneered before addressing the forlorn animal once more. "I cannot imagine why your butt should be dragging the ground. You have enjoyed the comfort of my hospitality for these three days now and still you mope about like someone has made off with your favorite slipper." 

Lifting his blocky head, the animal fixed Snape with a hard, topaz stare. 

"What?" Snape demanded, moving to his private medicine chest. "Is it not enough that I am being forced to provide you with a place to lay your miserable carcass- which by the way, stinks like an open sewer-" Opening the chest, he retrieved a vial of headache potion, ripping the top off with his teeth. Spitting the wax in the direction of Black, the scowling wizard downed the contents in one gulp. "But now I must wait upon you like a house elf, fetching your food, your water-" The glare he fired at his silent audience would have shattered stone. "-taking you for _walkies!!_" 

A long, red tongue spilled from the canine's gaping jaws, as Sirius hassled with mirth. The headache potion moved swiftly through Severus' veins and as his pain faded, his snarkiness grew apace. "Laugh cur! But remember who guards your plush prison and be afraid." 

He crossed the room with angry strides and vanished into his bedchamber, slamming the door forcefully. 

Black woofled a doggie chuckle and pushed his impressive frame up from the rug. Grunting and stretching, he worked the kinks form his body, then plopped his bottom back down to indulge in prolonged scratching. Delighted with the amount of hair and dander flying in the air, Black shook himself vigorously, turning towards the bowl of munches Snape had provided. 

And froze. 

There, stuffing his pointy, whiskered face with canapés and salmon, was Snape's cat! A low rumbling shook Black's rib cage before emerging from behind his rippling lips. In a flash, he was before the bowl, straddling the grey and white thief. To the hound's disbelief, Cat flicked out a pink tongue and whisked a bit of fish from his nose before giving the towering dog a smirk. 

*You really should try this* Cat purred, squeezing his eyes into slits of rapture. 

*I had intended on doing just that!* Black rumbled. *But now it is full of cat drool!* 

Cat's emerald eyes flew wide as he meowed with dignity, *Cats do NOT drool!* 

Black made no reply, but sighed heavily, blasting the fur of Cat's face flat to his tiny skull. With a groan, the canine turned and shambled over to his rug where he tossed himself down, turning his head away from the perplexed feline by the bowl. 

For Cat, the food lost its appeal as he gazed at the mound of black and brown hair occupying the greater part of the hearth rug. The young feline had no real idea why The Daddy decided to bring The Dog into their cozy home. It certainly wasn't for affection, since The Daddy and The Dog seemed to be constantly at odds with one another; The Dog frequently making snide comments about The Daddy under his doggie breath. At first, Cat was shocked and angered by what The Dog had to say but then, with true feline insight, realized The Dog was in pain. Perhaps he had lost his Daddy. Oh, the very thought broke Cat's tender little heart for Cat knew how lost he would be should something terrible befall The Daddy. It brought tears to his elliptical eyes just thinking of it! 

Thoughtfully licking one white paw, Cat drew the appendage over one perky ear and down the side of his whiskered face. It seemed that The Dog was here to stay, so there was nothing to do for it save roll out the welcome mat and show the big guy the litter box, but in the past three days all of Cat's overtures had been rebuffed. At one point he had ended up screaming for The Daddy from the top of the bookcase, with that gigantic maw roaring terrible threats from below. And all Cat had done was offer to let the brute sniff his butt. 

Well, wasn't that how their kind greeted one another? Cat wasn't so sure any more. So much for asking advice from Mrs. Norris. 

After a tail popping stretch, Cat padded over to the mountainous hound. Cranking up the volume on the purr box, Cat leaned into the floppy, black jowls and scrapped his entire body along one side of the morose snout. He was just hanging a right to complete the gesture when his progress was halted as he came whisker to pupil with one glowing brown eye. 

*What do you think you are doing?* Black groused. 

* Giving you a hug. You look like you are hurting.* 

*I am not hurting and ever if I were, I would not want YOU plastering my face with fuzz* 

*You are hurting* 

*I am not* 

*Yes, you are* 

*No, I am not* 

*Are* 

*Not!* 

*Are!* 

*What makes you so damned sure?* Black growled, raising his head, causing Cat to tumble over. The dog neatly penned the feline beneath a paw the size of a cauldron lid. 

Cat flicked a glance at the massive foot holding his ribs to the floor before looking up, up, and upper, to the gleaming tusks dripping with salvia. 

*Gulp!* 

*Well,* Cat meeped. *The Daddy used to have that look and it always made him feel better when I gave him a good rub. I just thought it would help....* 

*Snape looked _hurt?*_ The canine whoofed in disbelief. 

*Oh yes!* Cat responded. _*_ Terribly hurt! It was awful to see.* The green eyes clouded in memory, then flashed, *But he is much happier now.* 

*Yea* Black groused and returned to his contemplation of the low burning embers. 

Cat studied the forlorn dog for a moment. * You know what I do when I feel down?* 

*Pester the hell out of folks?* Black snarled. 

*Oh no!* Cat responded innocently, causing the dog to roll his eyes in disbelief. 

Cat continued. *I lay on my back with my feet in the air* He advised with a knowing wink. 

*You wanna run that one by me one more time?* 

*I lay on my back with...* 

*Just stop, ok?* Black insisted, increasing the pressure on the furry ribs below his horny paw. 

*No, really. You should give it a try.* Cat insisted with a gasp. 

*Why?* 

*Well,* Cat began. *Things really look different from that angle* 

Black eyed the small, feline form. With his brow furrowing, he snapped peevishly. *If I do, will you go away- far away, and leave me in peace?* 

*You bet!* Cat meowed. 

When Severus re-entered the chamber a short time later, both animals were laying upon their backs, legs and paws splayed in a most unflattering fashion. Both were fast asleep. 

With a disgusted snort, Severus quitted the room.   


&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Snape rested his battered frame against an elderly yew, grateful for both the tree's unbending support as well as its scabby bark that latched on to the panting wizard's robes, permitting Severus to remain on his feet. The wounds on his swollen and broken lips continued to ooze in spite of the frigid air. He wiped at the annoying tickle on his chin, only to frown at the sight of his blood tinted a vespertine hue by the moon's glow. 

Pulling the heavy winter robes closer about him, Severus attempted to hold in his meager heat and prevent the shivering he knew would exacerbate the current state of his ribs. The air caused Severus' teeth to ache as the panted shallowly and waited for some measure of strength to return to his limbs. 

The tree upon which he leaned groaned and rattled its naked branches with the sound of old bones as the night wind sighed to itself. In the near distance, the juddering cry of a prowling wolf caused Snape to grip his wand tighter and push himself from his silvan support, hungry for the comfort and safety waiting at Hogwarts. 

Hungry for the touch of one... 

He had been summoned to the Dark Lord's side just before midnight, the pain of the call bringing him gasping from his sleep and the shelter of Olivia's embrace. Lucius had been correct. Voldemort did want to reward Severus Snape for his faithfulness. The Muggle teen who rubbed her naked body against the rough fabric of his Death Eater robes and the chest of deadly, highly illegal potions ingredients were both princely signs of Voldemort's appreciation of a job well done. The beating was simply a reminder to Severus and the others who were allowed to witness the event, who was in charge. The warning was clear. Don't get too cocky. 

He had dispatched the girl with as much speed and mercy as he could manage without tipping his hand, reduced the chest to the size of a child's block and patiently waited for the real reason for his summons to commence. 

The _crucios_ and beatings seemed to go on for hours, yet he would have endured it for all eternity if it would have spared him the memory of Patience Doyle's excruciating torture and death. The gathered Death Eaters, giddy with their triumph at capturing a top Ministry Auror and drunk with power; were lusting for their chance to torment the bound witch. When Snape came forward for his turn, Patience had gazed at him from her one remaining eye, telling him silently that she understood. Pushing a gelatin capsule filled with a potent painkiller into Patience's mouth along with his thrusting tongue, Severus had sped the witch on her way. Her body would have all the appearances of life for a while longer, but the once jolly wife of a Muggle police officer was dead before Snape left her side. 

Now, weaving with exhaustion through a landscape painted blue and silver by the full moon's light, Snape squinted his eyes, hoping to espy a glimmer of the school glowing warm and hospitable above the brutal, frozen countryside. All his wind-wet eyes encountered was more snow, more black tree trunks, more desolation. 

A fluid darkness moved within the static glomming cast by the trees and Severus increased the length and speed of his stride. He curled fingers, blue with cold, more tightly about his time worn wand. The other hand was pressed to his side, where a conflagrant agony flared from his tortured ribs. 

As he came into a thinning of the trees, Severus was able to recognize the glade where Olivia had finally made her stand those many months ago. Even with the deadly chill beating down on him, Snape could recall the sounds produced by the waking bird; the sight of Olivia swaying before him, battered yet very much alive. 

Victorious. 

Not much farther to go. He made to press on, then froze. 

A wolf of unimaginable proportions padded over the ice encrusted snow. Blacker than the shadows from which he had parted, the animal filled the clearing, obscuring everything, all sight, all sound, with his presence. Severus felt his heart stumble in its labor and the blood begin to congeal in his veins. He had experienced this type of dehumanizing fear only once before; remembered all too well the bitter tang of iron on his tongue, the sensation of skin tightening, shrinking on the body as if to vanish into nothingness, the scalding sensation of terror as it sizzled along each nerve ending, urging flight but leaving one flightless with fear. 

With unnatural grace the animal advanced, legs stiff, muzzle extended, pewter lined ears pinned back to the large skull. Black lips were pulled back in a grimace, displaying a hint of fangs. The long, bushy tail was held away from his body, not erect, yet not dragging the ground in supplication. A low rumbling, barely discernible above the moan of the wind, came to Severus' ears and the wizard forced his wand hand up and out. 

"As you value your life," he croaked. "Come no closer!" 

To Snape's relief, the animal stopped, plopping his haunches into the snow. The massive rib cage expanded and deflated like a bellows, expelling skeins of blue vapor that wrapped themselves about the lolling jaws and formed a veil over the intelligent, amber eyes. Legs the size of small trees supported the creature's weight easily, the insulating hair fringing along the back painted a dull silver by the moonlight. 

For a long moment, they regarded each other in silence, the scene stretched tight with patience and pain. 

Drawing another tortured breath, Severus spoke, his voice raspy from the screams Voldemort had pulled from him earlier. "Lupin?" 

The wolf was up and moving instantly. Alarmed, his strength sapped by the horrific beating and the encroaching cold, Snape staggered back, catching his heel upon the hem of his robes. A thick drift cushioned his fall somewhat but a bellow of pain escaped his split and bleeding lips. 

Whining in fretful concern, the wolf sniffed urgently along Snape's body; the wizard rigid with fear. That the animal had not dispatched him immediately reassured Snape slightly as to the wolf's identity but did little to assuage the terror nurtured in Severus' heart since childhood. 

Remus' hot breath steamed over Severus' face, causing the downed wizard to grimace in distaste. "It would seem that you and Black share the same tastes in cuisine." He managed to snarl around the growing tightness in his chest. 

Lupin responded with at wolfish grin, providing Snape with an excellent view of the cavern like throat with its alarming barricade of gleaming, ivory fangs. 

Reaching out a hand, white and shaking from cold, Severus buried his fingers into the deep fur along the werewolf's neck. "As much as it pains me to admit this, Lupin, I have need of your assistance." A second frost stiffened hand worked its way into Lupin's ruff. "If you would be so kind as ..." Snape's pain filled inquiry was washed away by the sound of Lupin's ringing howl. 

Massive head tossed back, his magnificent, silvered muzzle pointed skywards, Remus filled the air with his heart chilling cry. The sound poured from the fiercesome animal in one, long, unbroken wail and Severus fell back into the snow, his guts twisting in dread. 

From afar, a werewolf's call has been known to steal the courage from even the most stalwart of souls, turning their bones to water and their resolve to dust. At this intimate distance, shuddering where he lay walled in by the pillars of Remus' legs, Severus was sure that he had passed into the darkest realms of hell, doomed to experience this bowel melting terror day after eternal day. 

Then, suddenly there was nothing. 

A silence more profound than death filled the glade, even the wind seemed to hold its breath in anxious waiting. Stepping gingerly over the black shrouded figure, Remus moved around to Severus' head, easing himself down into the snow. Though he continued to quake with the aftershocks of Lupin's howl, Snape's body craved the offered warmth. He pulled himself painfully into the hairy curve of Remus' abdomen. Snape lifted the edges of his cloak, tossing as much of the heavy material over the both of them as he could. With a weary sigh, Severus lay his black head down upon Remus' grizzly flank. 

The werewolf observed the pale wizard, concern puckering the silver fur between his eyes. Placing his head on his forepaws, Remus watched as Severus fell into his sleep. 

He was still watching and protecting when Olivia and Sirius found them sometime before the dawn. 

**Ok, not a lot going on but I think this is important enough to spend nearly a month writing. I extend my thanks to lablanch for her information on wolves. I wanted the meeting to be as real as possible.**

**A great big thanks to everyone who reviewed so far. Please let me know what your thoughts are on what has happened with Sirius. He is still among the living. I am not so mean as to kill him off; just make him suffer a bit.**

**Cat's comments came from "A Cat's Guide". A very enlightening piece of feline prose. You should all read it if you are owned by a cat.**

**Please review. Yes, I am begging. I have no pride.**

**gotsnape**   
  
  



	40. Spiraling Towards the Center

**Chapter 40-Spiraling Towards the Center******

**Ok, get this. JK Rowling GAVE the HP universe to ME!!! Would you believe? Now, I can finally get some money for all this hard work. Wonder if her neighborhood has any more castles up for sale? Have you ever thought of what their paper boy must go through? He has to have one HECK of an arm to make it up that driveway!******

**sigh>>>> I wish. Anywho, you know the drill. Hers, not mine. She's rich and will always be. The jammy cow. I am as poor as desert dirt and getting poorer all the time. Only doing this for fun, not profit. *grinding teeth here***   
**And to each of you and the world: Happy, Happy Thanksgiving!**

The journey through the snow shrouded Forbidden Forest was conducted in silence, Severus' faltering steps guided by the massive canines that walked to either side of the battered wizard. Olivia's face had tightened in pained horror, tears gathering in her eyes, at the sight of Severus' wounds, but he had gripped her hands tightly, snapping, "Shed no tears for me!" 

Wordlessly nodding, Olivia had assisted Severus to his feet and then altering to her owl form had flown ahead of the trio to warn Madam Pomfery of their coming. 

It wasn't until much later, when he lay upon him own bed, did he allow Olivia to bathe his chest with her scalding tears. Severus' wounds, along with the horrific death of Patience Doyle whelmed the witch to the core. 

Though Olivia had sworn to never call upon her again, that night the name of Brigit careened about the tormented witch's chamber like a curse. She had left Severus to his sleep and staggering back to her own rooms, shut the heavy door with terrified dread. 

"Lady! Brigit! I beg of you, let this end!" The tormented witch sobbed, collapasing to the floor. "Let it end now!" 

A sigh, firm with purpose and ragged with resignation wafted through the chill air. _"So be it."_

_**********************************************************************************************_

According to Muggle papers, the Doyle family was the victim of a revenge seeking group of excaped convicts. The interior of the modest home was in shambles. The bodies of the Doyle's teenage sons had been found in their beds, their throats cut while they had slept. Patience's body had been dumped along a rural lane some miles from the home. The country was gripped with terror and repugnance by the brutality of the killings. 

Of Inspector Reginald Doyle, there was no word, though the police were expecting the worse. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Slender fingers, black with decay, drummed thoughtfully upon the arm rest of the massive throne-like chair. "So, you believe you have succeeded where my diviners and wizards have failed?" Voldemort inquired politely, a thread of ice running its way through his carefully placed words. 

The kneeling figure before the throne did not look up but spoke brashly, with a confidence that concurrently galled and amused the dark lord . "My lord, I was raised as a Catholic. I am familiar with their legends and their rites." 

"You will not share this information you have in your possession?" Voldemort whispered, his red eyes fixed upon the bowed head of the Muggle offical. 

"Forgive me the desire to esteem myself in your eyes. I am a Muggle, therefore beneath your usual notice. I would not want to raise your hopes, simply to have them dashed by my failure." A bold hand reached out to tenderly stroke the leather of the wizard's booted foot. "I merely beg your permission to proceed. If I am successful, your pleasure will be my only reward." 

Voldemort laughed aloud at the blatant lie. "And if you fail?" 

The bowed figure in the expensive Muggle suit shuddered. "You are my lord, my master. I live...or die by your will alone." 

Silence hung over the pair as the wizard seated on the throne glutted himself upon the fear and adoration rolling from the pitiful piece of Muggle trash kneeling before him. 

"Please, master!" The man whispered urgently. "Let me prove to you that I am useful beyond the meger services provided by my office." 

Voldemort pondered the Muggle's proposition. Clearly, being raised on the inane babblings of the church, gave the man an advantage. The bitch's attempts to hide within popish trappings might be turned against her if one of her own were set upon the trail. Meanwhile, Snape was still unraveling the mysteries of that twice damned book. The Potions Masters reports of his research had satisfied the demon lord's thirst for information. 

The death of Sirius Black was just the right twist of lime that gave the libation extra spark. 

"Very well." Voldemort advised slowly. "But should you spook the prey, cause her to bolt..." He left the sentence and the threat dangling over the Muggle's head. 

"I understand, my lord. I thank you for this honor." Once more, the hand lightly carassed the boot tip. 

"Begone!" The dark one barked, kicking out at the offending presence. 

Without another word, the Muggle fled. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The slamming of the heavy door was punctuated by an explosive _crack! _as the panel split down the center, the pale, inner wood exposed like an unbleeding wound. 

He is features were twisted with rage as the Potions Master put as much distance as possible between himself and the occupants of the chamber behind him. The knowledge that they had come, come here to Hogwarts, to _rebuke _him, tore at Snape as he stormed down the corridor, his guts burning in angry shame. Not even during his active Death Eater days had they bothered to show their faces. There had been no contact while he lay in that Muggle hospital, shot and from what he had gathered, very near death. 

Yet now! 

Now they were here! Sticking their cold noses into his life because he had dared to allow their name to become fodder for the tabloid press. A familiar pain clogged the wizard's throat and he fought against the embittered disappointment that their presence had constantly provided. 

He paused to calm his breathing, slow the maddened pounding of his heart, and leaned heavily against the frigid stones lining the gloomy corridor. What had Albus been thinking to allow the pair of them entrance to the castle? Didn't the old fool realize that no good could come from their being here? But allow them he did. 

Offered them tea! 

Invited them stay for dinner! 

All the while looking at Snape with those pleading blue eyes. 

Damn it all! This was _his _home now! This castle, this school was Severus' home; the only place on the entire planet where he could enjoy some measure of peace. With a growl, he lurched away from the wall and continued down the carpeted hall with long, angry strides. 

He made his way to Miss McGonagall's office. She had to be told of their presence. With their cold, impersonal voices, they had accepted Dumbledore's offer to stay the night and it would be a gross discourtesy on Snape's part to allow Olivia to come before them unprepared. 

Lord, how he dreaded this night! 

He rapped his knuckles sharply on her office door and at her muffled response, entered. Olivia looked up, the welcoming smile slipping from her lips as she took in the tightly drawn muscles of his face, the tension that radiated from every inch of his body. 

"Severus, what's happened?" Olivia asked sharply coming around her desk to where he stood, his back pressed against the door, eyes closed. Her hand cupped his cheek, her thumb stroking along the rigid planes of his face while her other hand sought his clenched fist and brought it to her breast. "Love? What is it?" She inquired in soft concern. 

His eyes snapped open at the endearing term and Olivia gasped upon seeing the bitter anger and pain whirling in the black depths. Before she could speak more, Severus cupped his free hand about the back of her head, pulling her mouth to his with crushing pressure. His lips attacked more than kissed, his tongue driving between her lips and past her teeth to pillage the warm, wet cavity of her mouth. Olivia felt his groan of desire as he tilted her head back, slanting his lips over hers with hot desperation. Suddenly, his hands were roaming over her body, hard and needy as he fought to bring her even closer within his embrace. Here was one who gave to him unconditionally. One who with held nothing. One who loved him. 

Gasping, Olivia arched herself into Snape's chest as he left her mouth, sliding his tongue along her jaw to capture the shell of her ear in a painful nip. He rained kisses upon the offended flesh before biting his way down the curve of her throat, his hands now busy stroking and palming the sweet rise of her breasts. 

"Severus? What has...?" she began. 

"No!" He demanded harshly, bringing his eyes up to hers. They glittered hard and hot, black diamonds. Behind the crystallized gleam lurked a desire so basic, so bare in its intensity that Olivia was silenced. "No words. Not now." Snape whispered harshly before he claimed her mouth once more. 

Powerless against his need, she surrendered to Severus' violent passion. His tongue swirled and bucked within her mouth, lashing about as he drank in the taste of her. Her scent filled his nostrils; the fruity tang of her shampoo, the warm smell of her skin combined with the rising aroma of her sex. He became lost in her. Olivia's panting cries drove him to abandon all aspects of decorum and with hard fingers, he snatched her simple sweater over her head and flung it to the floor. Wrapping his arms about her slim frame, he turned and pressed her roughly against the door. 

Olivia dug her fingers into the heavy material of Severus' cloak and wrapped her legs about his lean waist. As he bit and kissed his way down her throat to suckle a breast through the thin cotton of her camisole, she toed the shoes from her feet and locked her ankles above Severus' tight buttocks. He moaned in appreciation and turned his attention to her other breast, his teeth grazing her taut nipple through the fabric before pulling the puckered flesh into his mouth. He broke away long enough to pull the skimpy, white garment from her before returning to his feast. 

His mind was captured in the undertow of desire. He was being swept way, pulling Olivia down with him. After what he had experienced a moment ago Snape needed the feel of her tender flesh under his questing hands, needed her to be yielding and compliant, accepting and loving him without question. Keeping his mouth sealed around the hardened peak of her breast, he scraped his hands roughly along the bare, warm skin of her waist and hips until he cupped her tail. Olivia cried out hoarsely as he grabbed her, pulling at the cheeks, grinding his hardness against the weeping cleft between her legs. He slid his long, clever fingers along the outer lips of her vagina, growling in frustration when he encountered more cotton. Pulling his lips from her reddened nipple, Snape glared down at Olivia, her green eyes now foggy with desire. His fingers twisted in the slender strap at her hip and savagely ripped the panties from her body. 

Olivia attempted to speak at the rough treatment but he silenced her with his mouth as his fingers once more quested into the heat of her core. His knees trembled and a groan of lust rattled his frame as he found her dripping with wanting him. Wrapping one are firmly about her waist, Severus grappled with the fastenings of his trousers, his tongue still plundering her mouth without mercy. His erection sprang free, hot and seeping. Without pause, Severus guided himself to the beckoning fire between Olivia's legs and plunged inside. 

Olivia reared back with the shock of his sudden penetration, breaking contact with his lips. Her head made loud contact with the door but she ignored the sharp sting in favor of attending to the wizard grinding away against her hips. Lacing her fingers behind his neck, Olivia stiffened her arms. Gaining some leverage, she strained against Severus' thrusting, meeting each of his upward strokes fiercely, clenching her inner muscles about him as he withdrew. He filled her completely, his girth stretching her inner walls with a sensation that bordered on pain. 

Severus shifted his hands until they were both clamped firmly about Olivia thighs. Pressing her even harder against the creaking door, he hammered into her body with abandon, punctuating each surge with an animalistic grunting. 

Oh the exquisite heat of her! The velvet tightness of her pussy snapped at his cock when he retreated, as if she were trying to gobble him whole. He could feel the juices from their combined heat sliding down his inner thighs and the pebbled tips of her breasts gouged into his chest as he struggled to remain upright! Her arms were about his shoulders, pulling him to her. His name fell from her lips in tattered gasps and whispers that kept time with his lunges. 

He snaked a hand up Olivia's spine, burying his fingers into the short curls at the back of her head. She cried out softly, mewing like an injured kitten when he pulled her head back, forcing her to look into his face. "Look at me!" He panted. "Tell me the words!" Pressing his forehead hard against her own, Severus' eyes bored into her soul, burning, black, demanding. "Tell me the words!" 

Fighting for air, Olivia tightened her hold on the Potions Masters heaving body. Her lips were dry with her panting, her mind dissolving into mist, but she knew what he needed to hear, what his starving heart craved. Her tongue darted out and she laved his face from chin to brow. "I love you, Severus!" She moaned, arching into him even more. "I love the way you feel...ah! Inside me! Yes! Deeper, love. Oh, yes! Harder, Severus. Make it feel good, baby! Oh gods, how I love you! I love you." 

His assault increased as her words flowed over him. Snarling, his lips drawn back in a grimace, Snape pounded into her tender heat. Olivia felt tears rise in her eyes from the exquisite pain he inflicted and she bit her lips to hold back her cries. Their eyes were locked on each other as the first waves of impending release came over him. He felt the rising fire begin in his balls and flare up into his wildly pistoning hips. He tried mightily to keep his eyes open as the explosion took him but lost the fight. Violent spasms racked his frame as hot seed shot from his body into her welcoming passage. His thrusting became more erratic as he screamed, his black head tossed back, his entire body straining into Olivia. 

She clung to him, kissing the sweat from his neck, murmuring words of love and pleasure. He grappled with his breathing, his laboring heart, riding the descending wave of his orgasm, shuddering with each contraction of Olivia's scalding sheath. Finally, his legs could support their combined weight no longer and he slowly melted to the floor. Olivia straddled his hips, her forearms wrapped about his damp head, his face buried within the curve of her neck. 

They leaned into each other, savoring the lingering aura of their passion. Severus trailed slow kisses over her neck and shoulder as her fingers stroked through his hair. Soon the cool air of the chamber leeched through their cocoon of love and Olivia shivered. She pulled back slightly, running her hand along Severus' face, raising his eyes to hers. "Severus, love? What is it that brought you here this way? What has happened?" Concern furrowed her pale brow and she kissed his nose and lips, worry for him filling her completely. 

Snape's body quaked as he released a shuddering breath. Leaning away from her, he rolled his eyes ceiling ward. "It is my...parents." He felt Olivia stiffen under his hands. "They are here." 

Olivia's green eyes formed perfect Os of shock before she swallowed hard and inquired in a squeaky voice, "Your...parents?" 

With a snort, Severus pushed her from his lap. Standing, he glared down at the tousled witch at his feet. "Yes, Olivia. My parents!" Bending, he grabbed her by the shoulders and heaved her to a standing position before continuing in his typical blistering tones. "Father. Mother. The usual ingredients for the creation of a child. Contrary to popular myth, I did not crawl out from under a rock." He brow gathered threateningly as Olivia laughed. 

"I always figured you sprang fully formed from one of those jars in your lab, meself." She chided. 

He made no answer as he righted his clothing. Olivia attempts to assist him as he tucked his now flaccid penis into his trousers were met with irritated slaps at her eager hands. Kissing the tips of her fingers, she brushed them across the reddened tip just before it disappeared behind Snape's robes. "I'll be seeing YOU later!" She smirked. 

"Olivia, that is truly wicked." 

"I know. But so was what we did here just now." Olivia brushed her skirt free of wrinkles and cast about for her camisole and sweater. "If your folks cause that type of reaction all the time, I say let's make them live here!" 

"No!" Severus barked, then instantly regretted his outburst as Olivia backed away, chagrined. 

With an exasperated sigh, the wizard raked a hand through his long hair. "Olivia," he began. "Theirs is not a visit of pleasure or reunion." He watched as she pulled her clothing over her head. "Have you never wondered why I do not bring up my family in conversation? Why they did not appear at my side in London? Have you never wondered why?" This last was bitten out sharply. 

"Well," Olivia began, cautiously. "You never made mention of your parents. I just assumed they were deceased." 

"It was I who was dead to them." Severus growled. "Until today." 

Taking his hand, Olivia led the stone faced wizard to a near by chair, indicating that he sit. As Snape stared morosely into the low embers glowing in Olivia's hearth, she summoned a house elf, requesting tea for the both of them. Within moments, she had joined Snape by the fire. 

"Severus, why are your parents here now?" Olivia asked, presenting her question along with a bracing cup of tea. 

"It would seem that I have managed to bring the family name to an all time low." He replied without meeting her eyes. "I have rooted them from their bolt hole by being the third point in a tragic lover's triangle." His lip curling sardonically, Severus sipped from his cup. 

"You're shitting me!" Olivia burst out, unthinkingly. 

"I assure you, madam, I am not...shitting you." He replied with a faint smile, finally turning to take in her startled countanance. 

Olivia pondered the new knowledge as she sipped her tea. Snape could visualize the cogs and gears in her clever mind whirling as she considered the situation. She startled him with her next words. 

"How long has it been? Since you last saw them, I mean." 

"Nearly twenty years." He replied flatly. 

"Owls?" 

"None." 

"No contact what so ever?" Her voice was growing hard. 

"None. Olivia, you must understand that mine was not the warmest of families. We did not...touch. Caresses were for weaklings. Words of tenderness and love were foreign to me when I came to Hogwarts. Needless to say, I lacked certain skills when it came to interpersonal relationships. You have seen evidence of that shortcoming with your own eyes." 

Olivia's expression was full of tenderness as she reached out a hand and laid it over his own. Turning his hand palm up, Severus gave her fingers a gentle squeeze. "I have had moments when I regreted my...upbringing. Yet, it has served me well in many instances. I do not complain about my parents, per sea, just their damnable presence. If they want nothing to do with me, why come now, after all this time?" His free hand slashed out at the world in general. "Why choose such a lamentable excuse for stepping back into my life." 

"Perhaps," Olivia was choosing her words carefully. "They simply wanted to see you and grabbed at any reason to come?" When Severus rolled his eyes, Olivia sighed and continued. "I don't know, Severus. I don't know these people. I do know they have hurt you terribly." Again the eyes rolled ceilingward. "Yes, they hurt you! Admit it! You came to me just now in such a state of pain, it hurt my eyes to look at you. They hurt you and you came to me for comfort." She stroked her thumb over the back of his hand. "I am so glad I was here for you, Severus. Thank you for trusting me with your heart." 

His lids slid shut as he whispered, "I do trust you. You are one who will never leave me. I know that now." 

He did not see her face twist in pain as anguish gripped her heart. 

~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~% 

Dinner that night was served in Headmaster's private dining room. Severus was frowning into his brandy when Olivia was admitted into the chamber by a smiling Albus Dumbledore, a cooly elegant Minerva McGonagall by his side, acting as his hostess for the evening. 

"Ah, Olivia my dear. Come in and meet some old and dear friends." Albus stated, taking her hand and leading her to the imposing pair standing by the fire. 

"Olivia McGonagall, may I introduce Septemus and Ephenia Snape?" The Headmaster graciously drew Olivia to the couple. Forcing an inviting smile to appear on her face, the witch inclined her head respectfully. 

"At least the chit is presentable enough!" Septemus Snape huffed, his black eyes, so much like his son's, rudely ticking over her body as if he were awarding her points for having the correct number of breasts. His robes of deep purple velvet covered wide shoulders, tapering down to a waist just starting to thicken with age. 

"And I have learned to sign my name in real writing." Olivia responed with an icy grin. 

Ephenia Snape's mouth formed an circle of shocked dismay as she shot a glance towards her husband. Mr. Snape lowered greying brows, scowling first at his wife and then to the younger witch. "Impertantant as well, I see." He cast a shrewd eye to where his son stood brooding by the fire. "You will suit one another admirably, as that one there was always too quick with his damn tongue." 

"Mmm." Olivia replied, noncommittedly before turning her attention to Ephenia. The older woman was of medium height, but her demenor made her appear smaller, almost frail. "Mrs. Snape, did you have a pleasent trip?" 

"It was tolerable." Boomed her husband. 

"And how is Northumberland this time of year?" Olivia inquired of Mrs. Snape, pointedly ignoring the tall, stone faced wizard by her side. "I must admit to never having visited that region." 

Severus' mother looked to her towering husband, and receiving his permitting nod, turned to Olivia. "It is tolerable." Her voice was low and subdued and Olivia felt pity rising in her chest, for Ephenia Snape was obviously cowed by her mate. 

As Olivia made to speak once more, a tiny bell began to ring and Dumbledore touched her lightly on the arm. "I see the house elves are ready for us. It would be most rude to not give our attention to their efforts." he chuckled. 

~~*~~ 

Dinner was strained, to put it mildly. The conversation, or monologue, depending upon your defination, was initiated, steered and dominated by Septemus Snape. 

He derided the Ministry, certain they were all on the take. 

The growing wizard economy was heading for a fatal downturn, of this Septemus was positive. 

Decent house elves were being corrupted by a new equality law up for vote and were thus forgetting their station. 

The new fangled wizarding television would be the ruinination of future generations of wizards and should be banned forthwith. 

The wizard had an opinion on every issue. 

"Ephenia, avoid the sprouts. They will give you gas." 

"I should think you could afford better silver than this, Albus. Circe knows I spent a fortune on this place." 

"American witches? Trollops everyone!" 

"We will spend the holidays in our manor in Wales. It is quiet there this time of year and Severus here has always enjoyed Wales in the winter." Septemus declared in response to Albus' inquiry of their Christmas plans. 

"I have never enjoyed Wales. Period." Severus growled into his goblet. 

Olivia gnawed her tongue and trembled with the effort of holding herself in. As much as she desired to put the pompus, autocratic wizard in his place, she realized that it would be fruitless to get into a pissing contest. She contented herself by stroking her toe up the slim, hard length of Snape's calf and prayed this evening, or at least the world, would end soon. 

Severus was not in much better shape. He had not touched his food and sat in stony silence, glaring at his father over the rim of his wine glass. 

"Severus, that is your third glass this evening. I hope you haven't taken after your cousin Elbie and become a drunk. Damned sloppy of you, boy!" 

Olivia watched in tense dread as Severus graced his father with a smile guaranteed to shatter stone and raised his glass slightly in a mocking toast. 

Septemus Snape threw his napkin down on his plate, his face purpling. "Damn it all, Severus! Do not take that attitude with me! Remember just who you are dealing with, boy!" To his right, Ephenia flinched, twisting her fingers into the grey silk of her robes. 

"It has been quite some time since I have had the pleasure." Severus drawled. "You and mother have the _uncanny _knack of turning up when I am experiencing blessed forgetfullness." The black eyes that had looked at Olivia earlier with such passion and tenderness were now flat and lackluster as stone. "Do refresh my memory." 

Albus rose to his feet, his hand extended to Minerva, who gratefully accepted it. "My, but the hour grows late!" He beamed at the frozen couples remaining at table. "Minerva and I are simply fashed, so we will bid you all a good night." 

Olivia made to rise and join them in their hasty retreat but, to her dismay, Albus stopped her with another twinkling smile. "Now Olivia, I know you will make the Snapes feel quite at home. I leave them in your capable hands. Good night all!" Thus speaking, he and Minerva made their escape. 

Olivia sank weakly back into her chair, a sickly smile on her face. With a voice forced high by the stress, she quipped, "Coffee, anyone?"   


**Thanks to Zee who beta-ed this and then sent her notes in a format that I could not open. If there are any glaring mistakes, blame it on Zeedrippyvessel@aol.com******

**Oh, and she just LOVES receiving those SPAM emails about sexual enhancers and money making schemes from guys in Nigeria.******

**Skip off to eat turkey and pumpkin pie.**   
  
  
  



	41. The Things That Don't Kill Us

  
**Chapter 41- The Things That Don't Kill Us**   


**This chapter is dedicated to Inge L. , who sent me the most wonderful review and brought my perspective back to its rightful place after it had taken a terrible blow from someone I should be able to trust. Thank you, Inge. You really poured a healing oil on my battered heart. Most of the time we never reap the benefits of our kind deeds and gentle words. We go on with our lives never realizing what a blessing we have been to others. I am so glad I have the chance to tell you how much you blessed me with your timely words of encouragement and praise. God bless you, dear. Huggs to you and I hope you continue to enjoy this story. Love, gotsnape**   
  


**_"Though the Dragon strikes, she will not lift up her hand against him. By this, shall he be comforted." Book of Surinim_**   


Olivia sank weakly back into her chair, a sickly smile on her face. With a voice forced high by the stress, she squeaked, "Coffee, anyone?" 

Ephenia Snape kept her eyes fixed upon her plate. Severus and Septemus flashed matching glares of obsidian towards Olivia before the younger wizard sighed with resignation. "Father, you and Mother have a purpose for this visit, do you not? Let us dispense with the dross skimming and fix ourselves upon the true nature of your call." Snape's voice was as cold and dry as the wind blown snow hissing at the windows. 

After wiping his mouth brusquely, Septemus folded his napkin with great care before lying it beside the plate. His brow was furrowed as he cleared his throat. "Yes, there is a matter of some import that we wish to discuss with you...and Miss McGonagall." 

Olivia could feel her heart beating in her throat as she willed Severus' father to seal his mouth, to keep the words she was sure he was about to utter behind those thick, white teeth. 

Her desires were quickly dashed. 

"We have come to find out your intentions regarding Miss McGonagall." Septemus stated baldly. 

Severus cocked an inquiring brow and a bitter chuckle painted his response. "My intentions?" 

"Yes!" His father barked, leaning forward in an intimidating manner. "Your intentions. Are the stories true? Are you and Miss McGonagall courting?" 

Time froze and Olivia attempted to lick her lips, however her tongue was sealed to the roof of her mouth in fear. The leather of the Potions Master's chair complained loudly as he shifted his hips forward and pressed his shoulders casually into the cushioned backrest. Lifting his glass, Severus took a slow sip. He held the blood red fluid in his mouth for a time, letting the liquid bathe his tongue into numbness, then swallowed. "And if we were... courting?" He asked. 

Ephenia's head snapped up, hope filling her previously timid face. Olivia felt her heart go out to the woman. 

The older couple shared a brief exchange of glances before Septemus responded. "Then your mother and I would be most pleased." 

A tiny muscle twitched along Severus' jaw as he studiously placed his glass upon the table. "Then you are doomed to disappointment. Since that particular state is comfortably familiar to you, this should not come as a total shock." 

"But the stories in the Daily Prophet..." Ephenia began. 

"Are just that, Mrs. Snape." Olivia concluded for the older witch, hating herself for dousing the small gleam of light that had been shining earlier. "Merely the products of Rita Skeeter's acid quill and twisted imaginings." 

"Oh!" Severus' mother covered her lips with a trembling hand. "We had hoped..." 

"Hoped for what, Mother?" Severus growled. "That I was finally settling down? Did you think I would present you and Father with a brood of grandchildren that you could treat with the same cold detachment I enjoyed as a boy?" 

His mother flinched. 

"And why this sudden interest in my life, Mother? Did your poodle die?" 

"Enough!" Septemus roared, coming to his feet. "You will not address your mother, my wife, in such a manner!" 

Fixing his hooded eyes upon the glowering wizard, Severus countered, "I stand corrected. That privilege is yours alone." 

Olivia rose as Septemus heaved his chair away and advanced upon the unmoving form of his son. "Stop this right now!" She demanded, her voice ringing with unmistakable authority. Mr. Snape eyed her with some confusion while Severus warned her away with a small shake of his black head. She narrowed green eyes at him before continuing. "I do not see the need for more blood than what has already been drawn. A question was asked and a response provided." She turned to Ephenia and placed a comforting hand on the other witch's shoulder. "I realize the answer was not what you wanted to hear, and I regret causing you pain, but," here, she lifted her eyes to Septemus. "there is nothing to be gained from flinging angry words and baiting one another." 

Snape's father pulled a legal size envelope from in inner breast pocket of his robes. "Then perhaps you would be willing to explain these?" He inquired with a familiar sneer. 

Curious, Olivia accepted the envelope. Lifting the unsealed flap, she removed the contents. 

They were clippings. Most were from The Daily Prophet, but some had been snipped from the pages of Witch Weekly and The Quibbler. Olivia wondered whether Albus Dumbledore was aware of the pubescent paparazzi lurking within the school, for each of the moving images had been snapped at Hogwarts. 

Severus flowed to Olivia's side as she skimmed quickly through the thin bits of paper. The wizard's face hardened as he too, recognized the various locales printed in stark black and white. There were images of she and Severus at the Head Table, their heads intimately close; one shot of the pair of them strolling, her hand snugly tucked within the crook of the Potions Master's elbow. Several pictures had the young witch smiling playfully into the dark wizard's face, and while his countenance did not beam in return, there was a distinct softness in his gaze. 

Olivia managed to stifle a gasp as her eyes skated over her miniature self being wrestled to the stones by an exuberant appearing Snape. The final clipping depicted a limp, black veiled witch being tenderly escorted into the shadowy gloom of an arched portal. 

Returning the slips once more to the envelope, Olivia calmly gauged her lover's temper before looking to the older couple. "Interesting photos, but hardly evidence of a romantic relationship." Returning the package to the elder Snape, Olivia continued. "You are aware that your son and I have a shared past. I have twice represented Severus and I admit that there is a certain, how shall I put it, intimacy that develops between the councilor and the client. The foundation of trust, the need to share information, provide and accept advice, creates a connection, a very necessary working connection between the two parties, but not one of a romantic nature. Wouldn't you agree, Severus?" 

"I concur fully." Snape replied before addressing his parents. "Our mutual history allows for a certain degree of familiarity that Miss McGonagall and I indulge in from time to time, but nothing beyond the boundaries of our current situation. The idea of an emotional attachment between the two of us is beyond consideration." His eyes hardened further. " I will not apologize for any inconvenience you have incurred as I in no way encouraged either of you in this venture." Even Olivia felt herself flinch from the bite in Severus' words. 

"I refuse to believe you." Mr. Snape muttered between tight lips. 

Severus grinned hatefully. "Then you remain a fool." 

Ephenia gasped and Septemus wrapped his stout arm about her waist. 

"Dammit man!" Septemus muttered belligerently. "Have you not a care for the pain and suffering you have visited upon your mother all these years?" 

"Not a one." Severus replied coldly. 

"You always were a cold, ungrateful boy." Septemus Snape growled, ignoring the placating hand Ephenia lay on his forearm. 

"Then you may take some pride in knowing that your lessons were well taught." His son responded with equal chill. 

"Then at least you learned something at my knee." Septemus replied sarcastically. Striding to the sideboard, the tall wizard sloshed a measure of whiskey into a tumbler, tossing the amber liquid back with a grimace. "Why did you not extinguish the rumors? Was there a reason for allowing any and all to believe that you killed a another wizard simply to bed his witch?" 

"Father," Severus spoke lazily, but the tensing of his hands told Olivia the story of his hidden anger. " I have never cared a knut for the vagaries of public opinion." 

"Yes!" Mr. Snape declared, slamming the tumbler down sharply. Ephenia and Olivia jumped at the explosive sound. "How true! You have never given a tinker's damn about the thoughts and feelings of others. Do you realize the embarrassment I have endured through the years because of you?" He glared at his son hatefully, then continued. "You had a home, a family name going back to the courts of Charlemagne, a duty to that same name! And what have you done with yourself?" Arching a pewter brow he poured another generous portion of liquor while waiting for his offspring to respond. When Severus held to his silence, Septemus gestured grandly with his drink. "You are a _teacher_! A baby-tender to the progeny of savages!" Olivia edged closer to her lover when she saw the angry tic under his eye, the ring of white appearing around the nostrils of his thin nose. 

Septemus raised the drink to his lips, muttering into the glass, "You became a murderer." 

Olivia was across the room, her slender finger pointed right at the older wizard's chest before Severus had risen from his chair. 

"Let me tell you one thing, buster," she proclaimed. "Your son was cleared of all charges, BOTH times!" 

Septemus stared sourly at the petite witch jabbing her finger into the front of his dress robes, his expression clearing stating that he did not consider her a threat. Olivia, however was not finished with her speech. 

"But since neither you or Mrs. Snape had the courage to appear in court for him, you couldn't possibly know that." She hissed with a sneer on her lips that Severus had been unaware she was capable of producing. 

The lung full of air she sucked in to continue the verbal barrage left her chest in a loud, "Whoosh!" as a corded arm wrapped around her waist and lifted her from the floor. Turning, Snape released the sputtering woman and placed a gentle finger to her tight lips. "Hush." he cautioned quietly. Olivia opened her mouth in protest, but he gave her the look normally reserved for persistently pesky, second years. "Ach!", he commanded, tapping his finger against her pink flesh. With great reluctance, she withdrew from the field, green eyes sparking with mutiny. 

Bowing slightly in the direction of his parents, Severus kept a restraining finger pressed to his companion's lips. "This conversation has become painfully unpropitious, so I shall take my leave of you. Turning to Olivia, Snape repeated the courtly gesture. "Miss McGonagall, I apologize for any embarrassment or discomfort inflicted upon you by the events of this evening. Allow me to escort you to your chambers or to any other destination you choose." 

Murmuring her excuses, twin flags of pique flying on her cheeks, Olivia made ready to leave, gathering her cloak and bag before joining Severus at the exit. He allowed her to proceed him out. Before closing the door, he calmly addressed the couple that remained one last time. 

"I bid you both farewell. Do not return to Hogwarts. You are not welcome here." 

Ephenia lay her graying head upon her husband's chest.   


***************************************************************************************** 

A veil of boredom covered Draco's features, hiding the depths of his sensibilities like a bland mist. His feet, encased in boots of dragon hide were propped upon the hearth, daringly close to the snapping flames. Disinterested eyes of icy blue idly tracked the tendrils of smoke rising from the jewel-like scales. 

The aura of ennui concealed turbulent thoughts that swirled about the solidified core of Draco's purpose. Since the death of Sirius Black, one goal had held the young wizard's thoughts: Olivia McGonagall must not fall into the Dark Lord's hands. It was simply the "how" of that goal that had kept the teen awake for too many nights. 

The answer, when it came, had been glaringly obvious, so natural and unaffected in its construction as to be nearly invisible. Draco could have hexed himself for the hours of mental agony he had inflicted upon his brain. As he strove to formulate some way to circumvent fate, he had overlooked the elementary answer until it had been practically laid in his lap by a very unlikely author. 

Gregory Goyle's cheeks were still a scorching red when he propelled himself through the door of the Slytherin Common Room several days earlier. Slamming his book bag to the stones, he commenced to kicking the hapless container about the floor while cursing loudly. 

Draco had descended the wide stairs, a malicious grin pasted on his face, the scene from the Muggle Law class fresh before his mind's eye. Goyle, unprepared as usual, had crawled, whimpering from the flames of Miss McGonagall's charring ill-humor to find himself assigned six feet of parchment dealing with procrastination and three nights of detention with Filch. 

"That bitch needs to die!" Goyle thundered, pummeling the book bag with a massive foot. 

Draco's smirk had crumbled slightly as the words penetrated the lock of his conciseness, the tumblers finally clicking into place. How life seemed to mock him at that moment. He had grappled with the dilemma; doggedly pouring over possible strategies and outcomes only to have his problem solved by a foaming, raging idiot. 

It was very clear now. 

Olivia McGonagall must die. 

With that matter neatly resolved, Draco had moved on to the actually nuts and bolts of the plan. How does one go about murdering one's own teacher? The avenues leading to this ultimate end were numerous. It was the identifying and the mapping of those paths that now occupied the young Slytherin's mind. 

He had ruled out the use of spells immediately, the wards of the school being too powerful for the employment of dark spells to go undetected. Also, _Prior Incantatum _would surely be cast upon every wand at the school, making it essentially impossible to disguise the murder weapon. 

Potions too, were abandoned at the onset. While Draco knew himself to be a capable enough student of the art, brewing a mixture potent enough to kill yet subtle enough to remain undetected was, at present, beyond his talent. 

The youth had toyed with the prospect of hiring a professional to dispatch the witch, but despite popular myth, Draco's funds were neither extensive nor unending. Lack of capital therefore, narrowed the choice of assassin down to one. 

And once more, contrary to public belief, Draco had never killed a human being and was not looking forward to the murdering of Miss McGonagall. While he owned no tender fantasies towards the witch, his breast did allow room for human compassion and respect. Draco's esteem for his target was such that he would do all that was reasonable to minimize Olivia's pain and reduce her feelings of fear and betrayal. 

As instructed by his Head of House, Malfoy had employed himself in subtle, yet substantial tasks geared towards decreasing the distance between Miss McGonagall and himself. He had worked at improving his standing in her class, even going so far as to request an extra assignment or two. He no longer indulged in the childish pranks and heckling that had eaten up so much of the instructional time. If the witch believed it to be due to her threat to ban him from Quidditch, all the better. At least her glaring, verdigris eyes no longer pinned him to the wall, but settled on him in calm approval. 

In the Dueling Club, Draco had become an unofficial assistant to the quirky witch. He would arrive early to help in setting up and stay late to aid Olivia and Snape in packing away the gear. On several occasions she had requested that Draco put his superior dueling skills to better use by aiding and instructing small groups of students. 

When Miss McGonagall came across Draco sprinting along the Upper Gallery late one night wearing his dueling clothes and trainers, she had joined him and the pair ended up jogging for miles along the dark school corridors. It was now Draco's habit to make an appearance each evening in the Upper Gallery. The effort he had put out had not borne much in the way of fruit. He had nothing of import to supply to Professor Snape, for the witch did not confide in the teen during their times together. Yet, neither did she push him away. If Miss McGonagall showed, they would run together. On those nights when she did not appear, Draco would go it alone, with only his thoughts for company. 

He thought of what he must do if the Wizarding world was to continue. He didn't want to kill the McGonagall woman. Hell, he didn't want to kill anyone. He just wanted things to be... different. That was a childish notion, and Draco recognized it as such, still it was hard not to possess the desire. 

He sighed, rubbing blond bangs from his eyes. He had the proximity. He had the opportunity. What he lacked was the method. In his mind, the act of killing itself had a closeness, an intimacy, that Draco normally associated with sex. The removal of natural barriers, the physical contact, the vulnerability of both parties during consummation. Without the use of magic, he would have to touch her, look into her eyes as he caused their light to darken and fade. He would have to grapple with her body as she struggled against him, feel her living heat. 

She would fight him, of that Draco was certain. She would not be taken easily once she caught on to his plan. He must move carefully. He would have to catch her unaware, before she had time to defend herself. He needed her vulnerable. 

A long, ringing scrape intruded upon Draco's thoughts and took his eyes from the trailing wisps of smoke curling from his pointed boot tips. Pansy Parkinson sat sprawled in a nearby chair, her legs dangling over one upholstered arm. She was once more occupied with the sharpening of that damnable blade! For weeks now, whenever the witch was not studying, in class or busy bullying the younger house members, she was to be found working the shining edge along a piece of whet stone. Other house members had complained about the grating noise, but it had not particularly bothered Draco until this night. 

"Pansy," He drawled in an irritated manner. "If you keep honing that blade, you will be able to employ it as a needle." 

"I like to keep it sharp." She replied, not raising her eyes from her task. _RAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSP. RAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSP._

"What do you use it for, that is requires so much maintenance? It cannot possibly be of good quality steel if it will not hold an edge for any length of time." Draco pulled his feet from the fire and taking a handkerchief from his pocket, proceeded to wipe the soot from the thick hide. 

"I haven't used it." Pansy answered, then smiled. "Yet." 

Tossing the soiled cloth into the flames, Draco rose and stretched. It would be time for him to head to the Upper Gallery soon. "Are you planning something?'' He inquired, not particularly interested in her reply. 

"Perhaps." The young witch responded, sliding the blade slowly down the pale, glimmering stone. The firelight danced along the slender piece, the oil she used adding to its brightness. The piece was wickedly long and slim, closely resembling a stiletto. Pansy's fingers hid the hilt, but something about the weapon captured Draco's attention, calling him closer. 

Moving to her chair, he presented his hand. "Show me the piece." 

Pansy glared up at him, pulling her hands to her chest. "No! This is special to me. I don't ever let anyone touch it." 

The refusal irritated Draco more than normal and he scowled down at her threateningly. "Show me the knife!" 

With a slight pout, she made to rise, but he captured her wrist in an iron grip. When the girl fought against him, Draco snatched her from the chair and onto the floor. Her lips parted against the pain he inflicted but she refused to cry out. Placing his knee into her chest, the blond Slytherin applied his full weight. Her free hand beat ineffectually against the thick muscles of his thigh while her captured wrist bones were being ground to dust. Slowly, as if opening the petals of a flower, Draco pulled her numb fingers apart until the released blade fell with a thud to the hearth rug. 

A frown marred the smooth skin of Draco's brow as he looked down at the strangely familiar piece glittering on the floor. The flames painted the smooth metal with the colors of fire and blood. They shimmered along the etched scales of the silver serpent that twined itself around the hilt to raise its fanged face and set the jeweled eyes glowing with something like hate. 

Snapping his attention to the silent witch, Draco whispered angrily, "Where did you get this?" 

Pansy pressed her lips into a thin line as her eyes narrowed in anger. 

Retrieving his wand, the young wizard pointed its narrow tip directly at the woman's throat and gave her a look of calculated reproach. _"Incisio."_

A thin line of crimson trickled from the wound that formed just below Pansy's jaw. Draco could feel her shudder under his knee and raised the wand tip a fraction. "I recognize the blade, Pansy. Did you steal it from Professor Snape?" 

"I found it, ok?" She growled, pushing hard against his leg. "Let me up!" 

"Ah now, Pansy," he crooned. "I can tell when I am being lied to. How do you think I have managed to remain alive these many years in the Serpent's Den?" He raised the wand's tip by a fraction. "The next one shall be deeper, I promise. Now, how did you come into possession of the knife?" Pansy remained stubbornly silent. With a chilling curl of his lip, Draco murmured the spell. 

She felt a burning pressure beneath her left eye, and she attempted to move away but Draco continued to lean heavily upon her torso, his left hand still firmly manacled to her wrist. The heat intensified and she felt a liquid warmth slide past her ear. 

"I stole the blade!" Pansy shrieked in pain and rage. "I took it from his desk weeks ago!" 

"To what purpose?" Malfoy continued to hold his wand steady, though he threw Pansy's bruised arm from his and rose gracefully to his feet. 

"I don't know why I took it!" Pansy snarled, digging for a handkerchief. "Snape pissed me off and I took the damn thing, all right?" She dabbed gingerly at her cheek. Gasping in horror at the amount of crimson staining the white cloth, the young woman scrambled hastily to her feet to peer into the ornately framed glass hanging above the mantle. 

"The night he refused to shag you, no doubt. _Accio, _Snape's blade!" The serpent knife flashed into Draco's hand and immediately disappeared into the wizard's robes. Smirking nastily at Pansy's reflected expression of shock. "What?" He laughed. "Did you actually believe Millicent would keep your delicious little secret in a display of female solidarity?" Scooping up his cloak, Draco continued. "You really are a stupid bint!" 

Pansy snarled in rage, whirling from the mirror, but Draco froze her with a flat glare. 

"It is one thing to prey on Gryffindors, but to cannibalize your own house?" He shook his silver head in feigned regret. " I am seriously considering having you excommunicated from Slytherin." Swirling his cloak about his shoulders, Draco bounded up the steps to the exit. 

"What are you going to do, Draco?" Pansy cried, panic in her voice. 

"I have not decided yet." He called over his shoulder. "When I do, I will be sure to let you know." The heavy wood chopped off the shriek of rage and fear coming from the Serpent's Den. Snorting in disgust, Draco headed in the direction of Professor Snape's quarters. As much as he despised the female Slytherin, he had no intentions of telling the Head of House about her thievery. He would simply tuck the knife into a pile of parchment or some such and leave it at that. It would be much more entertaining to watch as Pansy squirmed and worried over when the ax would fall upon her exposed neck. He would use advising his Head of House of his intentions to meet Miss McGonagall as an excuse for getting into Snape's office. 

The young snake continued to harbor doubts about Snape's involvement with Voldemort and his disciples. The teen respected and admired the dark, tacturnine potions professor and had placed his tenuous trust on the hope that Snape would guide him through the mire of the future planned out by his father. If Professor Snape let him down, Draco knew that all would be lost. He would be forced to take the Dark Mark, that is if he intended on remaining alive. He would be made to participate, and pretend to enjoy the atrocities his father enacted upon other humans, be they Wizard or Muggle. Draco shuddered at the thought. 

A grumbled "Enter" followed by thunderous barking answered Draco's knock. Pushing the heavy door open, the young wizard did as he was bid, his eyes not on the Potions Master, but rather the massive black and brown monster that stood before Snape's desk, barking loudly and slinging ropes of thick saliva about the chamber. 

"Shut up before I have you neutered and your balls used for window weights!" Snape roared from his place behind the desk, whose top was littered with piles of half graded parchments, the remains of the wizard's dinner and a large gray and white tabby cat.. "What do you want, Mr. Malfoy? I am exceedingly busy at the moment." 

Draco pulled his gaze from the now silent dog to his instructor. "You have a dog?" he asked in disbelief before mentally slapping himself for the blatant stupidity of the question. 

_Yea, the old fart's got a dog and it's killing 'em! _ Black's thoughts were unheard, save by the feline perched upon the desk. 

"Yes," Professor Snape groaned, tossing down the red-tipped quill he had been using. "as much as it pains me to admit it, I have a dog." This last was muttered in a low, long-suffering tone. The dog in question turned his blocky head at the sound of Snape's voice and Draco could have sworn he saw the animal smile with malicious glee. 

_And the dog wants to go for walkies!! Or I am going to dump a load right here on your moldy, old rug!_

_That is so gross! _Cat glared down at the cavorting canine. _You have the place smelling bad enough as it is._

The older wizard scowled at the grinning Black before returning his attention to his young visitor. "You have something you wish to discuss, Mr. Malfoy?" 

_ Yea, what you want, Ferret-Boy? Need some pointers on how to be even more of an arse than your old man? Snape'll be able to help. He is one of the biggest arse-holes in..._

_Stop that! _Cat hissed, his whiskers bristling. 

_Suck a mouse!_

"Not particularly, sir." Draco closed the door behind him and moved cautiously nearer the animal. Reaching out, he stroked the sleek, black head. As a young child, Draco had desired an animal companion but Lucius had refused. Once, when Narcissa had gifted her son with a puppy, Lucius had forced the eight year old Draco to drown the creature. There had been no more talk of familiars. 

"Then why are you here, Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Snape asked, his tone heavy with impatience. 

_Maybe he needs your nose to pry open a bottle of butterbeer, Snape._

"I was on my way to meet with Miss McGonagall." Draco was on his knees now, fingers busily kneading the ears of the dog while it pressed its weight into his hands and moaned in canine ecstasy. "I thought I should let you know. She did not appear last evening. Where did you get him?" 

_Wouldn't you love to know the answer to that one. Rub right there, yes!_

If he was startled by the sudden change in topic, Snape did not allow it to show on his face. Leaning back into the soft leather of his chair, the Potions Master summoned a steaming pot of tea, pouring himself a cup whilst delivering the story he and Olivia had concocted. 

"I was the sole beneficiary of an elderly relative-- a great-great uncle, or some such. Imagine my delight when I inherited the fool's considerable debt and _this-_" He slashed one hand in the direction where Draco crouched. "cur." 

_Hahahahahahahahahaha! _Sirius laughed, his tongue lolling from his gaping mouth. 

_I would watch it, were I you. _Cat advised. _The Daddy has that look on his face, if you know what I mean._

_Like he's constipated?_

_Yes, that would be the one._

"He looks to be a fine animal, sir." Draco stood but kept one hand resting upon the dog's head. "What have you named him?" 

_Yea, Snape. What do you call your big ol' puppy?_

"Why so curious, Mr. Malfoy?" 

Shrugging, Draco replied, "I am sorry, sir. It is none of my concern." 

Snape studied the young man before him. He noted the way Draco's hand continued to stroke Black's hard head, heard the disgusting sounds of pleasure coming from deep within the canine's chest and a delightfully evil plan began to grow in his mind. 

"I call him Dog." Snape stated flatly. "That is, when I deign to call him at all." 

_That's MR. Dog._

A tiny smile lurked on the edges of Draco's lips. 

Severus continued to let his hard gaze press on the youth, then inquired suddenly. "What would you call such a brute, were he yours to name, that is?" 

Again, Draco shrugged, slightly taken aback by the question and giving himself time to ponder. "King is too common." he said after a bit of thought. "As is Caesar. Yet, he is a noble looking animal and deserves a noble title." Bending slightly, the youth peered into eyes of shining amber. "I would call you Czar." He told the dog and was rewarded with a wet tongue across the face. With a laugh, he pushed the massive animal away and looked at his professor. 

_You think I'm noble? Who's a good boy, **Who's** a good boy? Atta boy, Draco!_

"Czar?" Snape mouthed the name with his trademark sneer, ignoring Black's gloating look. 

_Look, I got Ferret-Boy to like me._

_Sirius, be careful. The Daddy is thinking of something. I can see it in his eyes._

With a dismissive nod, Snape retrieved his quill and pulled another roll of parchment towards him. "If that is all, Mr. Malfoy, you should be on your way. Miss McGonagall herself informed me that she would be in the Upper Gallery this evening." 

Giving the dog a final slap on the shoulders, Draco walked to the door. "Of course, sir. I will let you know if I learn anything." 

_Yea, you do that little ol' thing, Ferret-Boy!_

Without raising his head, Professor Snape asked blandly, "Mr. Malfoy, are you forgetting something?" 

Draco paused, his hand upon the latch. "Sir?" He asked, baffled. 

With an impatient snarl, Snape pointed the feathered end of his quill at the huge animal. "Your dog, Mr. Malfoy." 

"What?" 

_What?!!_

_Oh no! I told you chewing on the chair legs was a bad idea._

For the first time in years, Draco stammered. "B...b...but..." 

"You sound like a faulty distillation valve, Mr. Malfoy. Are you going to take the dog, or not?" Snape had returned to his grading, the crimson tipped quill scratching furiously. 

"Sir, while I appreciate the gesture, Father will never allow me to keep a dog." 

_See? The old man won't let him keep a dog. Snape, what are you THINKING??!_

"Are planning on living in your parent's home upon graduation, Mr. Malfoy?" 

"No sir, but..." 

"Then the matter is settled. You either take the brute, or I shall have to dispose of him some other way." Snape said coldly. "I have no fondness for the creature and dogs, by their very nature, are useless as potions ingredients." 

A grin filled Draco's face and for a second, Severus glimpsed a warmth in the young wizard's eyes that was quickly veiled. 

"Thank you, sir." Draco stated. "I will take good care of him." 

_I'm not believing this.... Snape!_

"He will take good care of you as well, Mr. Malfoy. Now, if you do not mind?" The professor left the question hanging as his black eyes twitched once more to the rolls of yellow and cream. 

"Of course. Come, Czar!" Draco threaded his fingers under the thick leather band fastened about the dog's massive neck. Sirius whined, casting pleading looks over his shoulder as Malfoy maneuvered him, resisting into the corridor. "Come on, boy. You can run with me tonight." 

_Snape! You bastard!_

As the lock clicked behind the pair, Snape smirked in gleeful victory. Not only was he shed of the offensive Black, he now had another set of eyes in Slytherin House. 

A boy and his dog. What a lovely picture. 

It wasn't until later that night while preparing a sleeping spot for Czar, that Draco realized he had neglected to return the knife to his ebon robed professor. 

*******************************************************************************************   


The next few weeks leading up to Christmas break melted away, much like the icicles on the southeastern corner of the castle would form and then drip out of existence against the sun warmed stone. 

The day finally arrived, bright and sparkling with its newness. A blue bird sky arched far and away, cloudless, save for the thin finger of white that rose from the stack of the scarlet engine puffing impatiently in the Hogsmeade station. Students, pulling luggage carts and balancing assorted cages, chattered and laughed as teachers herded their young charges into the train cars. Finally, the doors slid shut and the adults heaved a sigh of relief, as the engine seemed to suck in a mighty lung full of air for the long journey to Kings Cross and points beyond. 

From where he stood upon the hill overlooking the school, Draco watched the train and its load of celebrating students fade in the distance. By his side stood Czar, a thick knotted rope dangling from either side of of his mouth. Clouds of vapor poured from the quivering, black nose and hovered in the still air. As the train vanished from sight, a low whimper escaped the animal. 

_Harry._

"Well, my lad, it looks like it will just be you and I for the next few weeks." Draco stated, petting the dog's broad shoulders fondly. 

_Oh boy, Christmas with the Malfoys! Does you old man still get roaring drunk and disembowel kittens to celebrate this season of cheer?_

"You want to play fetch? Give me that rope, you brute!" The blond made a grab for the retrieving toy he had fashioned for Czar, only to have the animal leap away. 

_Come and get it, Ferret-Boy! _Sirius snarled, shaking his huge head, his stumpy tail wiggling with involuntary glee. 

The two battled playfully, Sirius making frequent, silent comments about Malfoy's habits, hygiene and the possible link between genetic isolation with underdeveloped, gender specific, physical attributes, but without the usual acid that would have been applied earlier in their relationship. Much to his surprise, Sirius found that he was intrigued by the young Slytherin. There seemed to be another side to Draco; a slender, previously obstructed facet of his personality that the boy had managed to keep well hidden from the world. 

That the teen was actually kind to Sirius had caused the animagus to drop his slobbery jaws in amazement. Sirius had expected chill acceptance to his presence in Malfoy's life, but instead received gestures of affection and trust. He had been presented with a comfortable cushion for sleeping and free range of Slytherin territory. The other members of Draco's house had been warned at wand point to keep their distance from the Head Boy's new companion, and though they groused about Draco's highhandedness, they complied. Sirius had remained unmolested. 

Black also noted that while Malfoy possessed the necessary entourage of fawning sycophants, the boy had no friends. Draco moved through the Serpent's Den with his eyes constantly scanning the other inhabitants, never revealing his back to certain parties, his wand ever at the ready. The dungeon dweller's interactions, it seemed to Sirius, were limited to curt, biting remarks as each Slytherin hissed and coiled about themselves, staking their positions upon the sharp, narrow ledges of their dark hierarchy. Fangs were never truly revealed, but the knowledge of their poisoned existence was firmly established in each young mind. Sirius's marrow shivered at the thought of growing up within these green and silver draped walls. 

The chime signaling lunch spilled from the bell tower and rolled over the expanse of white where Draco and Sirius wrestled for possession of the now sopping rope. Huffing from the exercise, the two companions trudged back towards the nearly empty castle. 

Later that evening, Sirius lay on his belly, his hind legs splayed out behind him while he chewed singleminedly upon a thick roll of dried rawhide, another gift from Draco. As he gnawed, the dog sneaked glances at the teen sprawled, liquid-limbed, in a comfortable chair before the fire, to all appearances, a vision of tranquility, but Sirius was worried. 

Once more, Draco was examining the beautifully crafted knife. Sirius had seen the blade many times since being shanghaied into Slytherin House. Malfoy would never display the item in the common room. Only when they were alone, together, would the young wizard pull the weapon from its hiding place on his body and loose himself in gazing at its glittering, deadly form. It was the expression on the young, unlined face that troubled the animagus the most. It was not the fixed, hungry stare of one consumed by the thrill of possession, but rather a look of troubled purpose. There was a slight whisper of dread in the blue eyes, but mostly they were filled with the realization of duty, unwanted, yet accepted. 

With a groaning sigh, the dog pushed his gigantic frame from the hearth rug, his muzzle crinkling in pleasure as he stretched the kinks from his hind quarters. Padding heavily over to where Draco lounged, Sirius plopped his thickly jowled chin upon the teen's knee and released a sad whine. 

Pulling his eyes from their pensive study, Draco grinned at the black and brown face resting on his leg. "Tired, Czar?" He scratched the animal's ear fondly. "We had a good day together, did we not?" The smile slipped marginally. "How many more will there be?" 

Sirius remained still, patiently anxious for the youth to continue. 

Draco stared into the fire, his fingers slowly stroking the velvet head. Time passed in quiet contemplation, Draco of the flames and Sirius of the youthful wizard. 

"I have read that to die in battle is glorious. To give one's life for a cause, a noble thing. What do you think, Czar?" 

Sirius wrinkled his furry brow as if contemplating the concept while his heart hammered in alarm. What was the boy considering? 

"Me, you ask? I just wanted to live through the war, brushing the ash from my robes without having actually participated in battle. Father would think that cowardly, but I was simply being pragmatic. Why fight when there are so many other fools willing to do the deed in my place?" 

Whining, Sirius lifted his head. 

"I have had duty thrust upon me. No, that is wrong." Draco, rubbed a weary hand over his eyes. "I recognized a duty and have taken it upon myself to see it through." He chuckled at the dog's bewildered expression. "I know, just shopping for trouble; stupid. Utterly, supremely stupid. I could remain aloof. After all, by not acting, I secure my future. But..." The blue eyes returned to their study of the serpent twined blade. With a sigh, Draco leaned forward in the chair, resting his forehead in his palms. "Czar, I am so tired, so very tired." With a bitter laugh, he rose. "Silly isn't it, my lad? Tired at my age?" Walking to the stairs leading to the upper rooms, the wizard summoned the dog to his side. "It's off to bed for us." 

Sirius followed closely. Draco's words deeply effected the altered wizard and he determined to monitor the teen carefully. 

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)   


"What in Circe's name happened?" Severus demanded. He had just stepped from the fire into Olivia's chambers to find the witch swabbing at an ugly scrape that ran down the length of one shapely calf. 

"Malfoy happened." She responded tartly. The antiseptic she was applying stung mightily. 

With a growl, the black-garbed wizard was at her side, ignoring the ash and wood chips that fell from his robes. "He attacked you?" Taking the damp, bloody gauze from her hands, he sniffed the material before tossing it from him. 

Olivia sighed at his disapproval. "Hydrogen peroxide was all I had at the moment, Severus. And no, he didn't attack me...well, not really." she concluded with a lame attempt at a smile. 

"Which is it, woman?" Severus exhaled loudly, pulling several vials from various pockets of his garment. Kneeling on the floor beside her, the wizard lifted her foot and placed it upon his lap. 

"He thought to add a bit of dueling practice to our runs. Pretty sneaky, if you ask me." Olivia sucked in a breath as Severus poured a blue solution over her leg. "That hurts!" She made to snatch the offended appendage from him, but Snape clamped one hand firmly about her slender ankle. 

Snorting at her immature reaction, he produced a handkerchief and dabbed away the excess potion, his brow furrowed. "What else, my lady?" His manner suggesting that there was more to the tale. 

With a laugh, Olivia obliged him. "You should see your young snake." 

"How many pieces?" A corner of the Potions Master's mouth twitched. 

"Oh, he is still in one piece." She replied. "One, big sore piece. Did you know that Slytherins bounce?" 

"I have been told that one particular Slytherin has a talent for... bouncing, yes." 

"Well, he bounced clear down the Upper Gallery and two flights of stairs." Olivia flexed her toes against the stiff material of Severus' pants leg. "Quite the vocabulary scholar, your Mr. Malfoy. Is 'Appropriate Application of Artful Adjectives' a required course in Slytherin House?" she asked with a grin. 

"Only for fifth years and up. Does that feel better?" Snape ran a finger down the now smooth skin. 

"Much! Thanks." Olivia removed her foot from Snape's lap and stood, pulling the bottom of her dressing gown closed. "Would you mind checking my shoulder?" 

"Your shoulder?" Snape thundered, coming to his feet, his face once more black with anger. 

Olivia laid a gentle hand on his chest. "Now, Severus, he was only practicing. He meant no real harm, I am sure." 

"Whether he meant harm or no, is beside the point, madam! You are carrying a burden most precious, and I would not have you or our child damaged by Draco's folly." He spun her around and pulled the collar of her robe down, exposing the clean, pale lines of her back. On the right shoulder a large bruise was blooming. "Damnation woman! You will cease these outings with Mr. Malfoy at once! I insist." 

"Insist all you like, big fella. I intend to continue my runs and should Draco choose to join me, I will allow him to do so." She heard him draw a rebuttal breath, so turned to face him, the sight of her creamy, soft armor robbing him of speech. "Severus, he is alone in this castle during Christmas!" Cupping his chin, she lifted his black eyes from their consideration of her bare breasts. "He meant no harm and really, it would do us both good to spar with one another." Her green eyes pleaded sweetly. "I will be careful, I promise. Don't make me shut him out." 

Snape released a deep sigh and pulled Olivia close to his breast. "I am not familiar with the proper steps in a...relationship, yet I have a fierce desire to protect that which I cherish. You may precieve me to be a boorish lout, yet I beg your indulgence as I make these first, tottering steps, towards humanity." 

"Totter away, love. I am here to catch you and kiss it all better." 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

"Oh, bloody hell!" Snape groaned, sotto voice, as a tapping at the window forced the wizard to glance up from the potion he was decanting for the waiting Remus Lupin. A large, black owl wearing a leather harness stamped with the golden seal of Gringotts waited impatiently on the sill. He turned his attention back to his task, determined that the bird would have to wait until Lupin had quitted the chamber. Of all the times to... 

"No worries, Severus, I will let him in." Remus strode to the window on long legs. 

"That is not necessary, Lupin. The animal can wait." But the werewolf had already freed the latch and the owl swept into the dungeon chamber with an irritated hoot. It glided once around the room before lighting on the work table before the irate professor. They matched each other, glare for glare. 

Returning to his stool, Remus regarded the pair of dark creatures before inquiring, "So, are you going to relieve him of the package, or shall I?" The owl shot the graying wizard an imperious look as if to say, '_as if YOU could!'_

Severus capped the potion bottle and thrust it towards the other man. "I know you have places to be, Lupin, so if you do not mind." 

"Oh, I'm in no hurry. No place to go. No one to see." Remus grinned at the stewing wizard. "So, what have you been retrieving from your vault?" 

"It is _personal_, Lupin!" Severus growled. 

"Personal? Everyone knows you don't have a _personal _life, Snape." He teased, pocketing the wolfsbane potion. "You prop yourself in the drying rack with the rest of the stirring rods when no one else is around." White teeth flashed in the candle light. "Com'on, what have you sent for?" 

Wiping his hands on a towel, Snape hissed, "Ass!" 

"Bastard!" Lupin responded promptly, then rubbed his own hands gleefully as he watched Snape release the clasp on the owl's harness. 

Reaching into the container, the Potions Master pulled out a small, velvet box of deepest green. Holding the item in his long fingers, he coolly instructed his companion, "Feed the beast and let it be on its way." 

Remus complied and then hurried back to Snape's side. In the other man's hand was a ring. The white gold band appeared as warm and smooth as living flesh against his skin. The candlelight flickered within the depths of the elliptical, emerald setting like a tiny heartbeat. "It belonged to my great-many-times-over-grandmother." Severus advised in a low voice. 

"Whoa! That's quite a ring." Lupin whispered. "You got anything to wear with it?" 

Snape rolled his black eyes before returning the jewel to its box. "Not that it is any of your business, but yes, I do." he replied smugly, tucking the box into his pocket. 

Lupin held his palm parallel to the floor, at shoulder height. "Say, something about this tall with green eyes and a saucy mouth?" 

"The very one. Now if you will excuse me, the dinner bell should be ringing soon and I must prepare." Snape inclined his head to the door in an obvious gesture. 

Remus slapped the Potions Master on the shoulder, causing the other wizard to grimace in distaste, then headed to the exit. 

"Lupin." Snape's voice stopped him as his hand fell upon the latch. "I would greatly appreciate your silence on this matter." 

The werewolf looked at the black robed wizard who stood in the center of the gloomy chamber, an expression of uncertainty on his face. Lupin nodded, "Not a word, Severus. Werewolf's promise!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Christmas Eve dawned cold and overcast, the icy wind battering the stones of the castle, moaning dire promises of worse to come. Sirius pressed his muzzle into the pillow and stared at the young wizard beside him. 

Draco's cries had wakened the dog during the night and brought him padding over to the bed where the young man struggled fiercely with the bed clothes. Whining, Sirius pawed at the thrashing shoulders, attempting to wake the teen, but to no avail. Draco continued to fight his nightmare, calling out hoarsely, "Forgive me! Forgive me!" Even more alarming to the animagus were the tears that leaked from the tightly closed eyes as the silver-blond head flailed from side to side. Backing away from the bed, Sirius barked sharply, twice, three times. 

Draco awakened with a start. The dying embers of the fire set Czar's bulk into inky silhouette, and he could hear the animal's anxious whining over the wind outside the window. Sitting up in the bed, the teen fisted the cuff of his pajama top and wiped angrily at the moisture on his face before addressing the canine in an offended tone. "You big baby!" He teased sharply, though his clogged nose took the punch from the words. "It is just a bit of wind." 

Sirius returned to the bed side, his amber eyes studying the wizard's reddened face and still trembling hands. Draco scooted over and pulled his pillow from the mass of twisted bed covers. "Well, if you are going to be such a cat, I suppose I can let you sleep with me just this once. Come on." He patted the empty space on the mattress and then nearly toppled to the stones when Czar's massive weight shifted its surface to a precarious angle. Draco waited with seeming ill patience as the dog circled three times before tossing his hulking frame down. "See that you stay on your side!" He advised the black mound. 

Pulling the covers over his chilled body, Draco shivered as he tried to brush the memory of the nightmare from his mind. He had grappled with a bloody, battered Miss McGonagall, yet no matter how many times he struck the witch, she would struggle from his grasp and challenge him. In the dream, he had beat her to the floor and straddled her bucking hips as she flailed about with her fists and nails. His dream self suddenly held a gleaming, metal object that he repeatedly plunged into her chest. The shining ruby eyes of the snake flashed at him with each stroke. Crouching over McGonagall's tattered body, Draco felt her bloody hand slide over his cheek, her green eyes, life fading from their depths, held no accusation, only regret. 

"Forgive me! Forgive me!" His dream self cried, as he had buried the knife a final time in her breast. 

The gory images clung to his brain like spider webs, causing his flesh to creep and pucker. Amber eyes observed his torment until the youth fell into a fitful sleep. 

Sirius dozed until the gray dawn light brought him fully awake to stare thoughtfully at the slumbering wizard beside him. The enspelled Black resolved to speak with Lupin at the earliest opportunity. There was something growing inside of Malfoy and it troubled the dog greatly. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Olivia, I cannot think of one positive benefit to be gained from all this tromping about in the snow!" Snape groused, the tip of his aquiline nose glowing a bright red. 

"The castle air is smoky and close, Severus." The witch striding ahead of him called back over her shoulder. "This may be the last decent day to get out for a while. Uncle Albus thinks we are in for quite a blow." She stopped and faced the scowling Potions Master. "Anyway, I am enjoying myself." 

"Well, perhaps you could enjoy yourself at a faster pace. I have a fire in my hearth that requires my immediate attention." He snarked. 

The couple circled down past Hagrid's cottage, Snape casting a hungry gaze at the line of smoke rising from the giant's chimney. Smiling, Olivia refused to take pity on her pouting companion, instead asking as she moved towards the Forest's edge, "What are your plans for Christmas Day?" 

Severus pulled the edges of his cloak tighter to his thin frame. "Outside of the circle jerk commonly referred to as the Hogwarts Christmas Feast, my time is free. Why do you ask?" 

She shrugged, a tiny smile lurking in her eyes. "No reason. Just curious." 

Skirting the perimeter of the trees, the pair continued on until they finally reached the shores of the frozen lake. There, on the bank stood a lopsided snowman, his pointed hat askew with his carrot nose laying a few feet away. Scooping up the root, Olivia jabbed it back into the frosty face before setting the hat more securely on the misshapen head. 

"How cruel of you to deny some poor rabbit his Christmas meal." Severus drawled as Olivia admired the sculpture. 

"Oh!" she cried and Snape tsked in disgust as she pulled the carrot from its hole and tossed it once more to the ground. "You shall have to breath through your mouth, I suppose." Olivia advised the snowman then addressed the wizard, "Come on, love, you have earned your seat before the fire. I will even brew you a cup of tea." So saying, she slipped her hand into the bend of Severus' elbow and made to head back to the castle. 

"What was that?" Her companion asked suddenly. 

"What?" Olivia glanced around, alarmed. All was still, save where Mr. Malfoy and Sirius romped in the distance. 

"Beg your pardon." Snape intoned solemnly, bowing to the snowy figure on the lake shore. "I did not recognize you without your vestments." 

"Severus? What are you doing?" Olivia inquired, concerned and confused by Snape's behavior. 

Leaning close to her ear, he whispered, "The parson, Miss McGonagall." 

"Parson?" 

"Allow me to introduce you." Taking her hand, Severus turned. "Olivia McGonagall, meet Parson Brown, a stalwart servant of the people and all around busybody." 

Falling into his game, Olivia laughed and curtsied. "It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, good sir." 

Shuffling, the wizard looked down at his feet. "No sir, but I intend to set that a'right." 

"What did he ask, Severus?" 

Olivia's breath left her lungs in a slow wheeze when Severus glanced at her through the long black latticework of his lashes. A fierce possessiveness burned there in the ebony depths, but the tightening about the glowing orbs betrayed his anxiety. The witch felt her stomach tighten with desire as she watched the breeze pull strands of jet silk across his cheeks and lips, blurring his expression. 

"He wondered if we were wed." Severus informed her, his voice a thin whisper. 

A tremor of joy moved through her body. It quickly became a shudder as chill reality washed over Olivia. Wed? To Severus? To pledge a forever where there was none to be seen? Could she be that cruel to this man? The Potions Master continued to stare at her and the joy that had faltered under her fear reasserted itself at the tender love in his eyes. Snape's image wavered with the rush of tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks and a bubble of laughter escaped her lips. "You are correct, Severus." she gushed. He quirked a jet brow inquiringly. "He is a busybody!" Spinning from Snape's startled countenance, she sprinted down the hill, her cloak and bell like laughter floating upon the air in her wake. 

_What? _Snape roared internally. _I am set to propose to the wench, yet she laughs in my face and flits away like some blasted sprite!_

_At least she didn't run away screaming, _admonished a voice that sounded alarmingly Lupin-esk. 

A muffled thundering of rapidly moving paws and a monstrous bark shook the wizard from his study of the fleeing Olivia. His red tongue flapping wildly, Sirius charged past the silent wizard, bearing down on the female figure with alarming speed. Passing Olivia, the dog skidded to a halt, sending snow out into a wide arch. Snarling and shaking his head in mock savagery, Sirius challenged the witch. Severus growled under his breath in annoyance, "She will need a thorough washing after this." 

Draco approached his Head of House as he stood watching Czar and Miss McGonagall roll in the snow. The older wizard had a sour expression upon his sallow face, his thin lips were pinched and tight. The young Slytherin had pondered the many rumors connecting the bitter professor with the vexing legal studies witch. Could it be possible for Professor Snape to possess an emotion so tender as affection for the brown haired minx currently wrestling in the snow or was he just following the orders of the Dark Lord, to keep the woman secured until she was needed? Thrusting caution aside, Draco decided he had to know once and for all. 

"That Miss McGonagall, she is quite a corker, wouldn't you say so, sir?" 

Severus, still stinging from Olivia's reaction to his near proposal, whirled upon the student. Draco stepped back from his instructor. The web of black hair tangled over Snape's hard features by the wind, reminded the teen of the masks worn by Death Eaters. The Potions Master's words gelled the image. 

"A corker, Mr. Malfoy?" He snarled. "She is a vessel, nothing more. You would do well to remember that!" 

Draco could only nod dumbly as his Head of House stalked away. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"You will have to remain here tonight, Czar." Draco's voice was flat and hard as he shoved his stockinged feet into his black trainers. The dog's whines had gone unnoticed, so he snarled angrily. The teen's blue eyes were as dead as his voice when he raised them to the agitated animal quivering on the hearth rug. 

_What are you planning, Draco! _Sirius barked, the sound bouncing dully off of the charms Malfoy had cast on the chamber. He watched anxiously as the slender youth stood and tucked his wand into the waistband of his sweat pants. Sirius' apprehension increased when Draco crossed the bed chamber and removed the serpent wrapped blade from its hiding place within a wall sconce. Silver-blue eyes roamed over the deadly looking piece of steel before it was inserted into the wrist holster normally used for wands. Baying thunderously, Sirius hurled himself between Malfoy and the door. _Draco, you got me scared here, man! I really don't want you leaving this room tonight!_

Stepping around the barking animal, Draco _accio'ed_ his cloak to his shoulders, fastening the Slytherin clasp under his chin. Sirius grabbed a mouthful of material and locked his legs. 

"Czar, let go!" 

_No! What ever is eating at you, kid, we can sort it out._

Snarling, Draco raised his fist, intending to smack the fool dog's head across the room, but dropped the hand with an exhausted groan. Kneeling, he gently pried the end of his cloak from Czar's teeth then pulled the beast against his chest. "I cannot take you with me tonight, boy. It is not something I am able to explain." Rubbing the heavy ears, he continued. "I have left a message for Dumbledore. He will see that you are well placed." 

The Slytherin rose and moved to the door in one fluid motion, leaving Sirius gaping at the heavy wooden surface as it slammed shut in his face. He scrambled frantically at the frame, but his thick claws merely glided over the now, stone-like substance. His rage cresting, Sirius hurled his massive form at the door. Over and over, the black and brown body crashed into the unyielding barrier, until, panting in fatigue and fear, he sank to his haunches. Laying his head back, Sirius howled. 

^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^% 

Olivia stroked the silver inlay on the black leather wand scabbard. It was her Christmas gift to Severus and she eagerly anticipated his expression when he open the box, revealing the archaic, yet elegant piece. Her stomach tingled, picturing how the matching belt would look, slung low upon his narrow hips while the thong at the bottom of the scabbard would hold the wand casing close to his lean thigh. It was truly perfect! Wearing the scabbard, Severus would resemble a noble wizard lord from ages past. 

Darned sexy. 

Yep, yep, yep! 

It had taken several days for the brooding wizard to recover from the untimely visit of his parents. He had avoided Olivia, not coming to her chambers and politely refusing her offers of comfort. Wisely, she had given him the time and space he needed to deal with his towering anger at the highhanded tactics employed by his father and mother. The day finally arrived when Severus brushed her fingertips with his own, and Olivia knew he was once more himself. 

Wrapping the gift once more in a piece of heavily embroidered, green silk, she placed it on the bed next to the gown that had been laid out for later this evening. Severus' words came back to Olivia's ears and her heart trembled in her chest. Tonight! Tonight she would go to him and pledge her life to his. Tonight, Olivia vowed, she would tell her lover of the fear and together they would find a way to defeat prophesy. 

"Ah, but first I have to cream Mr. Malfoy!" 

###############################################################################################   


Draco tugged fiercely at the laces of his black leather trainers. He had arrived early to the Upper Gallery in the vain hope that the extra time would settle his nerves. He forced his breathing to a slow, steady four count to stave off hyperventilating, but could do nothing to rein in his galloping heart. The Slytherin had decided against taking a calming potion. He could not risk the slightest dulling of his senses; the tiniest retardation in his reaction time. Rising, Draco rolled his shoulders, allowing his head to rotate slowly, stretching the muscles taut with waiting. 

A hollow sound of moving air in the back of his throat assured Draco that he was breathing properly. He slowly released his upper body, folding forward until he could press his forehead to is shins. The deep stretch relaxed Draco a bit and he held the posture for a moment or two longer than usual. 

"Ooooo! There 'e goes flash'n that bum 'o 'is 'gain, Meg!" A shrill voice called. "Bet ye could crack 'n egg on that 'un, ye could!" 

Another voice, Meg, it appeared, cackled her appreciation. 

Draco rose gracefully, sending a blistering glare to a nearby painting where two rosy-cheeked scullery wenches were busily stripping the plumage from a brace of geese. 

"Oi, he don' 'erd ye now, Floss!" Meg advised her buxom friend from behind a handful of feathers. 

"Fah!" Snorted Floss. "E don' sceer me none! All piss an' wind is that 'un." 

Disregarding their grating, common voices, Draco concentrated on the necessary sequence of events that must take place if he was to complete his self-appointed task. 

" 'Edmaster's no' in 'is riot min' ta let lass go dash'en 'bout liok she does, sez Oi." Meg was shaking her sweaty curls. " 'E should put a stop to all 'er gadd'en up and down corridors, an' 'er breed'en an' all." she concluded with in a whining sigh. 

"Aye!" Floss agreed, tossing feathers to the stones. "Ew'd think she'd know be'er, 'er be'en all filled wi' booklearn'en. Go'na wrap tha cord 'bout babe's 'ed, she is. Me mam done tol' me 'bout thangs liok tha'." 

"An' tha' 'un," Meg jutted her glistening chin in Draco's direction. "E's been a'ex'n 'er an' toss'n 'er on stone floor liok 'er was some big auld lad. Got a min' to thrash 'em, Oi do!" 

"Ew could do it, Meg. Gi' 'im a bi' o' wisdom ta 'chew on. Wha, 'ill serve 'im riot ta ha' thou' bung some sense in 'is nogg'n." 

Tossing down her bird, Meg skirted the worktable and stalked to the fore of the painting. Planting her rough fists on ample hips, the doughty maid barked at Draco. "Ey! Oi won' 'ave a wor' wi' ye!" 

"I do not converse with hired help, be they real or painted." he drawled in reply. 

Meg waggled her head as she mimicked Draco in a high voice. " 'Oi don' converse wi' 'ired 'elp!' Thinks riot much o' 'imsef now don' 'e, Floss? Well, me fion young lad, ew'll be lissen'n ta me! We's been a'wotch'n ew come up 'ere at niogh', mak'n tha lass do all man'er o' foolish thangs and i' bes' stop." 

Draco remained silent, intending to ignore the harpy until she tired and returned to her task. But Meg was painted of finer oils than that. 

"Ow's tha go'n feel when lass loses wee one 'cause of tha foolishness, 'eh? 'Tain't riot ta my way o' see'n. No' riot, 'tall!" She gave the young wizard a glare, her jaw jutting forward stubbornly. "Wha' hast tha ta say for tha'sef?" 

His heart began to pound with alarm. Flattening his expression, Draco approached the painting. Unwilling to believe what he was hearing, but needing to learn more, he knew could not afford to tip his hand at the moment. He bluffed. "So, you know about the child, heh?" 

"Aye, Oi do, as does Floss 'ere." She jerked her thumb over her beefy shoulder at the smug looking Floss. " Be'n see'n signs for some time now. Ew should know bet'er'n 'ave lass fash'n 'ersef. 'Ave tha babe riot on flags 'er will if ew keeps on." 

"You are saying that excerise is, perhaps, not in Miss McGonagall's best interest at this point?" Draco forced himself to look contrite while his mind churned in raw panic. "She could harm herself and the child?" 

" Wou'n wan' tha' 'appen, now wou' we?" Meg asked, her demeanor softening now that Draco seemed intent on her words. That's all the lad needed, she concluded, someone to point out the obvious. Lor' love 'em! Men were all alike! Needed a woman's head to lead them like sheep. 

Droco froze as the import of Meg's words penetrated his brain. McGonagall? With child? A cold sweat broke out above his lip and he felt his stomach roll with horror. HE had already been with her, the spell performed. The product of their dark union was already growing in her body. He shoved all reservation and hesitation aside. Tonight _would _be the night. He could put off the inevitable no longer. 

Nodding politely to the now beaming scullery maids, he said, "I will take your advice into consideration. Bear in mind, the lady is strong willed and not easily persuaded." 

Meg flapped her feathered hands and gave a hearty laugh. "Oi no'd ye be a good lad. She be lis'n to tha if'n tha speaks wi' reason an' no' anger. Ge' on wi' ye now. She be 'ere soon an' tha 'as ta be ready." Her civic duty performed, Meg returned to the table and the geese. She and Floss were once more in giggling conversation. 

"Draco! Are you early or am I late?" Miss McGonagall called from the head of the stairs. Casting one last glance to the painting, where Meg was nodding sagely, Draco turned. 

"No." He replied. "You are right on time. Let us move down the corridor a bit. I have something new I want to show you." 

"Sure." she answered. "But let's not stay too late tonight. Christmas Eve and all." Raising her arms above her head, Olivia gave a deep stretch. 

From beneath his lowered lashes, Draco's eyes traced over the witch's lithe form, searching for some sign that would refute the words of the bird plucking maids. Miss McGonagall's cinch pants were riding low on her hips and as her tee was lifted by her stretch, Draco felt his heart ice over. 

There it was. A slight, soft rounding of her stomach, the pale skin showing a faint line of dark hair running from the exposed navel and vanishing beneath the top of her pants. How could he have been so blind? 

"It will not take long." The teen murmured. "I will be quick about it. I promise." 

(((((((((((((Oh no!! What is going to happen now????))))))))))))))   


"Well, at least she didn't run away screaming." Remus joked, accepting the snifter of brandy proffered by his host. Seeing the thin lips twist bitterly, the werewolf denied himself the usual treat that was Snape-baiting and moved closer to the fire. 

Severus sighed as he settled into his chair, kicking his booted feet upon the fender. Taking a slow, appreciative sip, he felt his body relax, surprising Lupin with a reply. "Yes, there is that. Scant comfort, though, seeing how she laughed." 

"I am sure it was a joyful laugh." Remus pointed out, diplomatically, while his companion shrugged and nodded. "She is joining you this evening, I presume?" 

"Yes, we shall see the Yule in together." 

"Well, I expect you will be chained and branded by tomorrow at breakfast. You mark my words." Lupin remarked with a grin. 

The two wizards sat in amiable contemplation of the snapping flames, the liquor warming their blood as the fire warmed their toes. Occasionally, Lupin would wince, as if struck by swift pain, but he made no mention of discomfort. The sharp eyed Potions Master noted the tiny flickers of distress, attributing them to the unpleasant physical sensations that came with each monthly shift from human to wolf. The moon was due to rise shortly. Remus would want to be secure in his chambers before the alteration began. 

"What are your plans for Christmas?" Snape inquired. "Will you be visiting the delightful Miss Granger?" He injected a note of derision to his tone, just to yank the wolf's tail. 

"Well, it would have proven a bit awkward, my roaming about the house as a wolf. I used that as an excuse to beg off." 

Snape toasted his almost friend. "Good show, Lupin." 

"Actually, Severus, I think I would rather chew off my own paw than be forced to deal with Hermione's parents. I get the horrors just thinking about it." Remus took another sip from his glass, attempting to quash another flash of discomfort. 

Remus set his drink upon a nearby table, his expression far away. "You know, this will be the first Christmas since he escaped Azkaban that Sirius and I have not been together." 

Snape rolled his eyes, groaning, "Please spare me the image! The two of you on Christmas morn, rolling from the embrace of inebriated whores is a picture I would rather die without." Raising his hand, the black haired mage summoned the bottle from his liquor cabinet, flicking an inquiring brow in Lupin's direction. 

With a nod, Remus extended his glass for a refill. "Truth to tell, Snape, it would have been a treat to have a woman for Christmas, paid for or no." He took a sip before staring moodily into the amber brew. "Most often than not, we would be in my old place. Drafty, wet, fireplace that smoked. My family was all gone, and Sirius' weren't worth hexing." Again, the flicker of annoying discomfort. This time Remus frowned darkly and glanced over his shoulder before returning his gaze to the contents of his cup. "There is nothing sadder than two old bachelors trying to draw comfort from each other at Christmas." 

Severus studied the wizard beside him before speaking. "Try one old bachelor." 

Remus nodded, raising his glass in salute. "Here's to better and brighter Christmas' for both of us- damn, Snape what the HELL is that racket?" Lupin's shout ended in a throaty growl. 

Snape rose slowly from his chair, glittering eyes scanning the shadows. He cocked his head, listening. "I hear nothing." 

"It is driving me mad!" Remus snarled, running his fingers through his long, brown hair. "It's not so much a sound as a feeling. It stabs into the bone below my ears, makes my teeth judder." He turned glowing eyes towards the other wizard. "Make it stop, Snape!" The sound came from deep within Lupin's chest and Severus felt the hair on his arms rise in growing alarm. 

"What does it sound like?" He asked the now trembling Remus. 

"No! No! It is muffled, hidden. Only the waves are hitting me." He growled in frustration. Springing from his chair, Lupin loped across the stones and snatched open the door leading out into the Slytherin corridor. His wand leading, Severus joined Remus who stood panting in dim, torch lit hallway. "It's that way." He advised the Potions Master, waiting for permission to proceed. 

"Lead the way, Lupin." 

With a huff, he was off, Severus close upon his heels. Remus barely paused before he burst through the door to the Slytherin common room and snarled before checking himself as he felt Snape's cautioning hand on his shoulder. 

"Slowly Remus. We know not what awaits us." 

The rangy wizard nodded and then pointed to the stairs leading upwards to the dormitories. "There." He panted, teeth gleaming. "It is coming from up there." 

"The students are gone." Severus whispered, then stopped. Damnation! How could he forget. "Malfoy, alone, remained behind." 

Shoulders now hunched, his hands dangling before his chest, Remus nodded, heading for the stairs. But the blood in Severus' veins became immobile as Lupin suddenly gripped his head and howled. The sound, trapped as it was by the narrow, stone stairway, rasped along the other wizard's bones, making his knees tremble with the effort of holding himself aright. Gaining a measure of control, Remus glanced back to the pale face of his companion and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry 'bout that." 

The pair reached the top of the stairs without further mishap, and Severus noted that there was a distinct vibration moving upon the air in the upper corridor. A tone, outside the range of actual hearing, beat against the sides of his head and set his teeth on edge. Severus could now understand and emphathize with Lupin's agitation. 

This close to the source, both wizards were able to experience the ebb and flow of inaudible sound. It would rise, causing their spines to quiver in discomfort, linger at its highest point and then descend. A period of emptiness would fill the air before the torturous quavering waves would commence once more. 

Growling deeply from his chest, Lupin led the pair to a door that glowed faintly with many wards. His twisting hands trembling with the effort, Remus pulled his wand from its holster. "Whose chambers?" he rumbled to Snape. 

"Draco Malfoy." came the whispered reply. "He is alone in this part of the dungeons. Why would he place so many wards about his door?" 

Lupin shrugged. "Silencing charms first, I think." He said, pointing his wand towards the heavy wood. 

Severus nodded in agreement. "Perhaps we can discover the source of the emanations before revealing ourselves to whatever is within that chamber." Working together, they quickly dissolved the sound retarding wards and now their ears began to ring with the baying cries of a hound. 

"It's Sirius." Remus bellowed, his voice like rough gravel. His next spell broke the locking wards and the door flew inwards. 

Sitting in the middle of the chamber was Sirius, his head thrown back, muzzle pointed ceiling ward. Hearing the door slam against the wall, the dog stopped his mournful cries and leaped at Remus, barking frantically. Severus moved cautiously into the room, his eyes carefully scanning for the source of Black's distress. 

"Slow down, Sirius!" Remus chided. "I can't quite follow you." Black released more thunderous barks and the werewolf's eyes flew wide. Spinning to the Potions Master, he translated. "Draco has been acting strangely. He has a blade. Sirius thinks he plans to kill himself." 

Sirius dashed to the door and halted. He barked sharply over his shoulder then took off down the corridor at a mad run. As Lupin made to follow, Snape grabbed him by the robes. 

"Draco was to meet Olivia tonight." 

"Good gods, Severus!" Remus growled. "Do you think he intends harm to Olivia?" 

There was no answer, for the black haired mage was flying down the corridor, Lupin at his heels. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   


Olivia's cheeks glowed pink with exertion. The chill air of the long gallery corridor stung the delicate lining of her nose as she inhaled in time with her swiftly pumping legs. She and Draco had exchanged several hexes and take down maneuvers between stretches of running. The young Slytherin had disappeared in the shadowy distance and Olivia rapidly tossed her attention over the murky terrain, ferreting out his hiding spot. 

He caught her totally unaware. 

A leg shot out from behind a low potted plant, too low for his rangy teenage frame, Olivia noted sourly. _'Little magic-Muggle attack combo, huh?' _ Adroitly side stepping the fleece clad obstacle, she mentally gave the kid points for adaptive skills. She felt her leg being snatched. Olivia rolled her shoulder into the fall, turning a complete somersault before springing once more to her feet. Whirling to challenge her attacker, her eye caught a flash of silver. With a leap worthy of her inner lynx, she propelled herself back and to the right. Draco advanced, his glittering blade held in reverse, the point proceeding from the bottom of his fisted hand. 

"Nice toothpick!" Olivia chuckled, then sucked her abdomen in tightly as the adversary slid in with a vicious back sweep. 

"Just a little something I picked up." Draco replied, flipping the point to the overhand position. 

"Promise you will be careful," the witch chided, side stepping another jab. "You could put your eye out!" 

The Slytherin paused at her comment, his brow furrowed in confusion. Olivia laughed. "Forget it, ok? It's a Muggle-thing. Let me see that, why don't you?" 

Without hesitation, Draco surrendered the blade and watched as the woman examined the fine workmanship, running her thumb gingerly along the meticulous edge. "Nice." She said in admiration, reversing the weapon and handing it to the wizard hilt first. 

Stepping closer, he took it from her. "Thank you." Barely a hand's breadth separated them when Draco shot his arm about Olivia's shoulder, pulling her tightly against his sweaty chest. 

"Draco, wha...?" she started to say. Palms pressed flat against the hard muscled wall of his breast, Olivia felt his fist connect sharply against her left side. With a mighty shove, she was free, her accusing, green eyes boring into the white faced youth before her. As a burning pain flared out from her side, Olivia dropped her gaze to the bloody knife in Draco's grip. 

She staggered, fire spreading from her side into the rest of her body. The hand that had instinctively gone to the site came away covered in scarlet gore, the fluid hot and steaming on the frigid air. Her face a twisted mask of pain and confusion, Olivia extended the blood coated hand towards Draco, who stood trembling visibly, wide eyed, sweat pouring from his chalky white face. 

"Draco?" She could barely force the whisper past her lips. _"My Lady?" _Olivia called through the vaults of her soul. _"What is this?"_

The only answer, her own voice, a lonely echo in the vaults of her mind. 

With a strangled cry, Draco lunged forward, swinging the knife in low from the right. Olivia stumbled away from the attack, calling weakly, "_Expelliarmus!"_

Draco was lifted backwards but managed to keep his footing, his eyes growing wider at her use of wandless magic. Once more he leaped into his attack, the witch barely completing a forearm block that turned the blade from its intended target but allowing it to score a jagged line deep into the arm muscle. Her scream of pain was filled with an equal dose of rage as the reality of what was occurring exploded into her brain. 

_'He really means to kill me!' _Olivia cried silently as she desperately fought off the untalented yet deadly blows. _"Help me, My Lady!" _Once more, only emptiness answered her plea. "_Where are you, Brigit?" _Olivia wailed. _"Why have you abandoned me?"_

Another murderous thrust from her attacker was fended away as she back peddled carefully. A hollowness, a vast cavern of lightless void grew in Olivia's mind and her soul wept with the absence of her goddess. Draco waded in with another sweep of his dripping blade and she instinctively evaded the blow. Shaking sweaty bangs from her eyes, Olivia resolved that she would not go down mewling. She would not allow this _punk _to harm the living proof of Severus' love, and with a feral growl, seized Draco's wrist, using his own forward momentum to bring his groin in line with her own rapidly rising knee. As he folded in on himself, Olivia blasted Draco's chin with the heel of one hand. His head snapped back with such force, Olivia felt sure she had broken the teen's neck. He landed at her feet, the back of his blond head impacting the stones with a loud crack, the knife still in his jealous grip. 

Panting, Olivia stood swaying, her hands once more pressed to the leaking hole in her side. _Safe place! Need to find a safe place! _But even as she cast her eyes about for an avenue of escape, Draco surged to his feet, his breath gruggling through the red tinted saliva that clogged his mouth. 

_Get him to talk! Distract him!' _Olivia demanded of herself. _'It's one of the first things you taught the kid!' _Nausea seized her stomach as the frigid air fed on her body heat and she felt her strength ebbing. "Draco..." she pleaded in a ragged whisper. "...why?" 

Sweat mixed with tears as Draco choked down hard on the lump blocking his throat. The horror, the awful reality of what he was doing, warred with the necessity of the act. _'Why don't you just die?' _He wanted to scream in response to her heart broken plea. _'Die and stop looking at me with those eyes!'_

"You are pregnant!" He croaked and watched as her bloody hand moved to cup the burden growing within her. The gesture added fuel to his blazing anguish. "You would protect _that THING?_" He screamed. 

"I protect my child!" Olivia responded, and Draco recoiled slightly at the near feline howl. 

"You protect a monster, an evil that never deserved to live." 

"You don't understand," Olivia began, but her moon-haired attacker roared. 

"You're damn right I don't understand!" he bellowed. Tears poured from eyes of silver blue; eyes that now regarded her with foul contempt. "I don't understand how you could let him _touch _you! How you could have agreed to..." His words faded to a whimper as he wiped his bare arm across his bloody lips. "I will never understand how you could let yourself be used for this purpose." 

Olivia felt the last fingers of her might loosening their grip. Tiny balls of black danced in her vision as a whispering rush of wind began to fill her ears. "Draco, I am hurt," she choked. "dying. Please, help me. I can explain. I can..." She faltered, trying to clear her mind and he saw his chance. 

A vacuum, a sucking emptiness seemed to smother all of Draco's senses. He became deaf, blind and numb to every point of stimulation save for the weakening Miss McGonagall. With a strength born of fear and desperation, he attacked. 

Olivia's reaction was sluggish. Her vision had been growing foggy as she struggled to remain upright. Draco plowed into her, throwing both of them to the stones. She caught a glimpse of the knife as it plunged towards her chest. With all her remaining strength, the witch boxed Draco's hard on both ears, the action causing her slashed arm to shut down from the agony. His bellow of pain was cut off as she pushed him away from her. She rolled to hands and knees, the injured arm buckling immediately. Olivia scrambled futilely, attempting any means of escape. Staggering like a drunkard, Olivia gained her footing and fighting against the pain that demanded she surrender, headed for the nearest staircase. 

Shaking the ringing from his head, Draco lifted his eyes just in time to see his prey vanish around a corner. 

**********************************************************************************************   
  


A howl of pain and rage caused the Potions Master to pause in his desperate flight up the main staircase. Glancing back over his shoulder, he saw Lupin writhing on the stones. The altering wizard raised his head, now narrow and elongated. With his hideous, bald muzzle, he was able to grunt, "Go! I will follow. Now GO!" 

Swallowing the bile that sprang to his mouth at the sight of the morphing Lupin, Snape nodded before taking the stairs three at a time. He had lost sight of Black upon reaching the exit from the dungeons, but the wizard knew where he would find the missing Gryffindor. A loud barking, slightly muffled by distance caused Snape to apply more speed. Flying around a turn, he bellowed a curse, for the huge dog was upon the stair leading to the Upper Gallery and the twice damned, stone arch was swinging away from its mooring. Black continued to bark madly as he whipped around and shot up the shifting mass. When he reached the brim, his bunched muscles propelled him through the air. He barely made the leap and Severus' heart was in his mouth as he watched the huge animal scramble desperately with his back paws, attempting to push his body to safety. The iron hard claws found purchase and with a final surge, Sirius clambered onto the landing. Giving another bark at the stranded Snape, the dog disappeared. 

His sharp eyes scanning the scene, Snape's mind rapidly flipped through other routes to the upper floors. He could go around by the Western Entrance, but it would add minutes to his flight. Minutes he was sure Olivia did not possess. Studying the gap between himself and the far landing, he wondered if he could possibly make the jump. It was a good twelve to fifteen yards over a mind staggering drop. Hurriedly putting the notion from him, the wizard turned and was making to follow an alternate route when Lupin burst into view. 

His change was complete and the sight of the giant werewolf caused the blood to slow in Severus' veins. As large as a young horse, the wolf was a blur of silver and black as he galloped up to the panting wizard. Amber eyes took in the situation and Lupin moved closer to Snape, pushing roughly against his chest with one hairy side. Without further thought, Severus clamped his wand between his teeth and grabbing a handful of course, black pelt, vaulted on to the animal's shoulders. Lupin was off even before Snape was completely secure in his seat. Wrapping his fingers into the thick ruff about the werewolf's neck, Snape leaned forward, his knees pressed firmly into the heaving sides. 

The chill air whistled past his ears as Lupin contracted his muscles and flew over the dark chasm. They cleared the gap and landed well away from the edge. The jolt as wolf and rider touched down rattled the teeth in Snape's head and drove the animal's hard spinal column into his crotch. Throwing his leg from the broad back, Snape took off at a run only to be overtaken and passed by the swifter canine.   
*********************************************************************************************** 

Olivia lurched to the portrait of a young man playing a violin. His eyes flew wide, clearly shocked by her bloody, torn body. "Help me!" She gasped, clutching desperately at the frame. "Find someone, anyone..." 

"At once, milady!" The young man called, dropping his stringed instrument and dashing from the canvas. Exhausted by her flight, Olivia pressed her sweating forehead to the slick, oil surface, trying to calm herself, one hand pressed to the bleeding hole in her side. 

The blow, when it landed between her shoulders, knocked the breath from her lungs and she tasted warm, coppery blood as it filled her mouth. With a strangled cry, Olivia spun, her clawed fingers leading the way. She missed his eyes, but left a set of deep furrows in Draco's damp cheek. Her left arm dangled uselessly, unbalancing her as she pivoted, slinging her right foot up in a roundhouse kick. It caught Draco in the chest, propelling him backward and Olivia crashed to the floor on her back. 

A sharp _SNAP _accompanied Olivia's scream of torment. The knife that Draco had buried to the hilt between her shoulders had broken off, leaving the pointed blade deep within her body. Struggling against the pain, attempting to draw air into her aching lungs, Olivia did not see Draco fight to gain hands and knees and crawl to where she lay, supine. Releasing a jagged sigh, the young wizard straddled her stomach and wrapped his fingers about her throat. 

"Why don't you just die?" Draco wailed, tears pouring from his eyes. "Please, please, please..." With each word his fingers contracted. "Please...forgive me!" 

Olivia's good hand came up in a feeble attempt to push him from her. Her fingers slid along Draco's face, coating it with her blood. Her vision was becoming narrow, as if she peered down a long, dark tube with only the tormented face, smeared in crimson and tears, visible. 

Draco did not see the approaching hound, nor did he hear the vicious, angry bark as Black launched himself at the pair struggling on the floor. He could only cry out in surprise and pain when sharp teeth sank deeply into his upper arm, yanking him from his victim. Black dragged Draco, screaming and thrashing over the stones, the boy's fists contacting with unyielding bulk. With a violent shake, the dog tossed Draco against a wall. The blond head contacted stone with a loud crack and the youth slumped boneless, his eyes dazed and unfocused. 

The clicking of iron claws on stone alerted Black to Lupin's approach and he whirled to see the huge wolf barreling down the corridor, his lips pulled back as he emitted a thunderous growl. Even in his dazed state, Draco screamed in terror at the sight of the approaching creature, its gleaming, stiletto teeth bared, the hair standing erect along the animal's spine. 

_"Let me have him, Sirius! " _Lupin rumbled. 

_"No! You will not do this! His death would put you UNDER Azkaban!"_

_"I don't care! " _The werewolf bayed. "_For what he has done, he must die!"_

_"You can't do this, Remus!" _Sirius whined, then snapped violently as Lupin made to leap around him. "_No! Back off, Remus! I won't let you kill him."_

"No!!" Snape's anguished howl pulled the contending beasts' attention from each other. Severus crashed to his knees beside the unmoving body of Olivia, his hands hovering in uncertainty. Black eyes roved quickly, assessing the extent of the damage, taking in the jagged gap that desecrated her side, the vile defense wounds that scored her hands and arms, the purple bruising that stained the long column of her throat. 

"Olivia?" he rasped, stroking a finger along her cheek. Tenderly he probed along her neck, searching, praying to find a pulse. Time hung, bitter and hateful as he waited, to be rewarded by a faint _tic_, thin and weak, beneath his grateful fingertips. Tears blurred his eyes, but he ignored them, pulling his wand and directing the tip at the still leaking cuts. Stopping further blood loss was vital. He added a warming charm as he noted the bluish tint to her scarlet speckled lips. Her breathing sounded wet and shallow and Snape was positive her lungs were filling. 

Choked sobs and whimpers penetrated Severus' concentration and he glanced up to see Black and Lupin guarding a hysterical Malfoy. The teen's face was a grey mask of terror, his normally icy eyes, wide and devoid of reason. Snape stabbed a rigid finger at the animals. "Ward him well." he intoned in a slow, deadly tone. "He belongs to me." The promise was delivered in a calm, deliberate manner that assured the animagus and the wolf that failure to keep the youth alive was not an option. 

The Potions Master's attention snapped back to the dying witch and his chest constricted painfully. He felt as if his own life's blood was leaking away with each labored breath she drew. The child inside of her would be starving for oxygen soon. To lose them both would be his undoing. 

"I will be gentle as I can, love." Severus whispered. " Hang on, Olivia. Do not think about leaving me, woman!" 

As tenderly as he could, Snape slid his arm beneath her shoulders and wailed with renewed grief when he discovered the pool of blood under her. Scooping her to his chest, Severus rose with a groan. Though slight, her dead weight was unwieldy. She hung limp and white, a broken doll. Pressing her head into his shoulder, Severus kissed her matted hair. "Do not leave me alone, Olivia. I am begging you." Staggering, the wizard made to leave but was halted by a quiet, tenderly rendered command. 

"Give her to me, Severus." 

Albus Dumbledore blocked Snape's path, the elderly wizard's face filled with aching sadness and compassion. 

"Albus." Severus croaked around the painful lump in his breast. "She is damaged... I cannot..." 

Nodding, Dumbledore smoothed Olivia's hair with an age spotted hand. "I know, my dear boy. I know." Albus' blue eyes entreated the stricken, grieving wizard. Once more, he commanded gently, "Give her to me, Severus." 

Strangling on his sobs, Snape surrendered his precious burden into Dumbledore's seemingly frail embrace. Laying his wrinkled cheek on Olivia's head, the pair silently vanished. 

*********************************************************************************************** 

Ok, I have made some minor changes and altered the way it ended. I feel better about the way the story is moving now and the writer's block has been rolled away. I am going to go back and re-write most of the previous chapters. But not right this second. With the mess in this chappy cleaned up, I can move on to the next one. I will continue to update and work on the back chapters as time allows. Hope you like this version better. 


	42. And All Shadows Shall Pass Away

**Ok, standard disclaimer time. cough-cough Hers, not mine. Still ain't sharing her stuff, the jammy cow. You'd think she'd have enough money by now.**   
**** ****

**Chapter 42- And All Shadows Will Pass Away**   
  


**_"Again the voice commanded, "Look, and write those things I shall make known unto you." I beheld the vessel of clay being pierced by the sword. At once the vessel did shatter and there upon the shards lay a babe. It was a male babe and upon his brow a word was inscribed." Book of Surinim_**

The odor of blood floated upon the chilly air, filling Severus' head, rushing into his brain like harsh liquor. He was becoming drunk on the coppery heat of the smell, the bitter tang of her sweat numbing his lips and tongue. His head swam with the memory of Olivia, limp and white in Albus' arms. Feeling his stomach roll, the wizard pressed his thin lips into a tight line, the brandy he had imbibed earlier threatening to join the gory mess already marking the grey stones. 

Olivia! 

Snape's gut clinched. 

He must get to the infirmary! His skills would be required. Poppy would be demanding potions. Wasn't there a doction to increase the body's ability to produce blood? Which text? Which damned text? His brain screamed out the ingredients for a lung strengthening draught as he headed for the corridor that would lead him to the infirmary only to pause as his booted foot came into contact with something on the floor. A hissed command brought the object flying to his hand, coloring the palm an even deeper shade of red. A muscle twitched along his pale cheek when he recognized the serpent hilt of his missing letter opener. The blade had broken cleanly away from the twining silver reptile and Severus stifled a moan as he imagined the naked steel buried in Olivia's body. 

A struggling noise pulled his attention to Malfoy. The young Slytherin was slowly pushing himself from the floor, his face chalky white, save where four, raw lines were etched into the skin. Thrusting all concern for Olivia to the back of his mind, Snape stretched his body to its most intimidating height, condensing his pain and rage into a fine pinpoint of resolve. The raw torment slid from his features like water from a window pane, leaving behind a vista of forbidding desolation. 

Draco kept his eyes fixed upon his Head of House as he levered himself unsteadily to his feet. The blazing glare of anger that he expected was frightfully absent. Snape's gaze was black as ever, but now the eyes were flat, dead, unfeeling. There was no spark of rage, not even madness to give them life, just a cold emptiness that caused Draco's heart to seize in his breast. The persistent rumbling from the werewolf was almost comforting when compared to the corpse-like silence of the Potions Master. 

His voice, when he spoke, reminded Draco of stone; stone on stone, as if a crypt were being sealed, the last whispers of hope shut away in death. 

"You thought to revenge yourself upon her with my own blade?" The eyes remained frozen; water turned to iron in winter's grip. "What then? Was I to take the blame whilst you slithered away to gloat upon your deed?" Snape pocketed the hilt before spitting, "How very Slytherin of you." 

His ears still burning from McGonagall's blows, Draco heard his professor's voice through a dull roar and pulled his battered frame as erect as possible. "Revenge?" Draco sighed, his mein one of insulted pride." I like to think myself above acting upon so petty a motivator as revenge." He spit a stream of pink tinged saliva to the floor and layed his palm over his heart. "Believe me or no, as is your desire, but my actions tonight were born of a purer, nobler womb." Wiping the blood from his lips with the back of his hand, Draco continued. "As for the blame, it is mine to take. I do so gladly." A giggle bubbled its way from his throat, bursting loudly with his next words. "Damn, but I did hope to get away with it. Bloody shame, that." 

In a blur of motion Draco was pinned to the wall, his feet dangling helplessly above the floor, Snape's fingers gouging his windpipe. The blunt tip of the professor's wand was pressed firmly into the delicate tissue below the teen's left eye, the pressure increasing until he felt the orb would surely fly from its mooring and bounce across the corridor. Over Czar's thunderous baying, Draco heard Snape's chiding voice. 

"I do not have in me, at the moment, the grace necessary to allow you a happy death." Snape crooned, the words sliding over Draco's brain like hot oil. "I shall eviscerate you, peel your hide so slowly that minutes shall seem as years!" He smiled coldly as Draco's throat convulsed beneath his fingers. Laying his cheek against the struggling teen's face, Snape whispered, " In the coming years, Death Eaters will piss themselves in fear as they recall the manner in which you died. Shut up!" This last was blasted over his shoulder at the barking Sirius. Close to the black flank, stood the werewolf, his eyes gleaming with fire. "Take Remus to his chamber." He ordered the animal. "None are safe while he is in this state." 

With a snarl of refusal, Sirius advanced, teeth gleaming. 

"You are MINE to command, you bastard! Now go!" Snape's left hand remained about his prisoner's throat but he now directed the glowing tip of his wand at the black dog. His gaze blurring with pain and lack of oxygen, Draco could only watch in shocked amaze as the animal cringed, yet held his place. The black wolf stepped closer, uttering a sharp yip and whine. Recognizing the staunch refusal in both canine eyes, Snape grimaced. "Stay if you will, but interfere at your own risk!" 

With the speed of a striking cobra, Snape's wand returned to bite deeply into the pit of Draco's eye. "Did you think he would protect you, my little dragon?" The older wizard inquired silkily. He relaxed the pressure of his fingers, allowing a thread of life prolonging air to trickle into his victim's lungs. Snape stretched his lips into a ghastly smile while his eyes remained sterile. He could keep Malfoy alive for days in this manner, rationing the amount of oxygen until the boy's lungs burned with hunger. Just one of those handy little skills he had picked up during a Voldemort get together. "The cur has been bound unto MY service." He continued. " Perhaps when I have extracted my measure of justice from your frame, I will command that he gnaw the remaining meat from your bones." The crushing vise about Draco's throat eased a bit more and Snape noted with satisfaction that the glazed eyes began to clear. 

"Now, boy!" He snarled, giving the dangling figure a hard shake, " Since revenge is not the goal, you will tell me, by whose order did you attack Miss McGonagall?" 

The breathing space allotted to Draco that he might formulate a response, also gave his brain the necessary fuel for action. Realizing that living was no longer an option, but refusing to suffer torture, Draco strained to twist his features into a trademark smirk. "Give me some credit for originality, sir. " He managed to croak. "I came up with this one on my own." 

A well meaning pillar courteously put an end to Draco's Snape-propelled flight, and the youth crumbled at its base in appreciation. Through rolling eyes, he watched as twin Potions Masters advanced to stand before him. A pair of long fingered hands, the set not holding the wands, grabbed the teen by his shirt front and yanked him upwards until he peered into four flat, ebony orbs. 

"I have never considered you capable of truly independent thought, Mr. Malfoy." The elder Slytherin said coldly. "Unthinking obedience has been bred into you and your generation. You are too lazy and spoiled to bother with something as tedious as cognition. You would blindly perform any command without a care to the consequences!" 

Draco blinked slowly and gave his professor a bitter smile. "A bit like you then, sir." He swallowed with some effort. "How does it feel knowing you were my mentor?" 

Sucking breath through his clenched teeth, Snape tightened his fingers in the fabric of Draco's shirt, pulling the younger man closer, the accusation striking deeply into the Potions Master's soul. "Were that the case, young serpent, you would have never lifted a hand against her." Swallowing through the tightness building in his throat, Snape half groaned his next words. "She is precious. Her value, beyond price. She is..." 

"A vessel! You said so yourself, you sick bastard!" Draco snapped. "A vessel, nothing more!" He saw Snape flinch under the whip of his words and tears once more made their way down the teen's blood streaked cheeks. "Now that vessel is useless! Voldemort has lost! With her death, his foul malignancy passes from this world." 

Severus shook his black head slowly, trying to reconcile Malfoy's words with his terrible crime. From behind him, there rose a duet of mystified whines and growls. 

"Yes!" Draco gloated. "Tom Riddle dies with her." He somehow produced a toothy grin. "You and Father can go and screw yourselves!" He spat in his professor's face and watched as the crystal droplets melded with Snape's rising sweat. "Get it over with, you lying, deceitful bastard! Kill me. You will have the rest of Christmas Eve to mourn the death of your lord and his twisted visions!" Draco brought his fists up, bashing Snape's temples, before digging his fingers into the ebony lengths. "You. Bastard!" He wailed. "I trusted you! I thought you were different...." Fighting for breath, Draco choked, "I trusted you!" 

Shaken, Severus allowed his grip to relax slightly. He realized he tread upon very thin ice. One misstep, one wrong word, and his role as spy, his very life, would be forfeit. Exhaling slowly, he whispered. "You trusted me to do _what, _Draco?" 

With a grimace, Draco turned his face as far as the professor's grip allowed, but Snape would not be denied. 

"What is it you trusted me to do, boy?" he demanded, his tone forceful. 

Draco shrugged painfully and lifted his silver-blue eyes to Snape's. "I trusted you to do the right thing, _sir_." he stated, the final word laced heavily with sarcasm. 

Keeping his expression passive, Snape inquired lowly. "Now, what would that _right thing _be, Mr. Malfoy? Educate me." 

The roar in Draco's ears was making it difficult to concentrate and the glimmering black spots had returned to confuse his vision. "To be a better wizard than the man I call Father." Draco replied, his lips barely moving. The blond head started to loll drunkenly and he fought to remain alert. 

Snape felt his soul flinch, and he relaxed his iron grip upon the Slytherin. In a flash, the heel of Draco's hand rammed home under the other wizard's jaw. Snape reeled backwards and Draco was free, his wand summoned once more to his possession. The Potions Master ducked aside, barely avoiding the hex flung his way, but he felt the scorching heat of its passing. His jaws ringing from the teen's blow, Snape rolled over the stones, his return fire sparking from the pillar where Draco had been pinned. Sirius and Lupin retreated around a corner, communicating with sharp yips and whines. 

A curse sizzled on on the floor near Snape's head. _"Vacuus!"_ He cast the shadow spell and concealed himself within its ebony depths. Through its somber fog he could discern the blurred outlines of Black and Lupin positioning themselves near possible escape routes. Crouching low, the black haired wizard scuttled the length of one stretch of wall, his eyes casting about for Draco's presence. 

Occupied with its eternal warfare against the night, torch light wavered in its advance and retreate over the stones. The Potions Master flicked among the scintillating pulses of yellow and orange and as he moved he could feel the liquid weight of the shadow spell laying across his shoulders like a cloak, bending the light away from his stalking form. Ignored by the glow, he dipped and twisted his slender frame around and between the golden lances of firelight. Of the young Slytherin, there was no sign, but Snape knew Draco remained within the gallery. He would have been spotted by Lupin and Black had he attempted to escape by the corridor or along the stairs. 

The young Slytherin would not be allowed to flee the school. If news of the attack on Olivia somehow leaked out, Draco's life would be forfit. Every Death Eater, Lucius included, would be trolling for the boy. If he spoke true, and he was against Voldemort... 

Or, if this be a ruse engineered by the elder Malfoy to ferret out Snape's true allegiance... 

Either way, the Potions Master knew he must keep Draco within the castle. For all their sakes. Besides, there was the need to avenge the brutal abuse to Olivia. 

_Olivia! _Severus pinched his eyes hard against the internal pain. He wanted, NO, needed to be with her. 

Now to flush the snakeling from his hole. 

Silent, dark as spilt ink, the wizard moved within the wavering beams, his presence, the absence of light. 

From where he crouched behind a massive earthen pot, Draco eyed the canine pair taking up their positions, knowing his escape was impossible. His breath fogged as it passed from between bloodied lips, while his body sweated out drops of condensed fear, freezing his skin. Any fragile hope of surviving this night had died the moment Snape and the animals had appeared in the gallery. That knowledge had brought with it a kind of tremulous peace, and he was almost content with the idea of death. He started as a hissed inquiry leaked from the gloom. 

"You would pit your feeble strength against the power of the Dark Lord and all his angels?" 

"I would." Draco replied, peering around the edge of the urn, searching out the Potions Master. "I have." 

"To what end, little dragon?" 

The voice came from a different direction this time and Draco whirled, swallowing audibly. "I have succeeded where thousands before me have failed." Sweat stung his eyes and he squinted, attempting to locate the other wizard's presence. "I found his weakest point and it was there I struck." 

"Miss McGonagall?" 

Now the hissing voice emanated from his left and, once more, Draco spun on his haunches, his wand at the ready. "Yes." 

"You have yet to answer the question." The chilling whisper had moved yet again. "To. What. End? Did you see youself as savior to the Wizarding world? You placed yourself in harm's way to bring freedom to the populace?" 

With a snort Draco brought his head slightly above the lip of his hiding place. "Hardly that! What do you take me for, sir, a Hufflepuff?" 

A rimy bark of laughter was the only reply and Draco focused his attention in the direction of its source. Keeping low, the youth eased from behind the clay vessel before darting into the shade of a nearby alcove. Taking stock of the area, he decided to join Snape in his game of voice tag. "Altruism has never been my strong suit. I did this for me." 

"Indeed." Came the dry reply and Draco caught a glimmer of movement from the corner of his eye. Firing off spells, he sumersaulted over the stones, tucking his frame behind a stout pillar. He pushed him self to his feet, leaning heavily against the grainy surface. 

"He shall rise again." 

The sound slithered over his skin and Draco grinned ruefully. "Well yea, hopefully, by then Potty will be ready to fry his scaly ass." 

"Yet _you _will be dead. Where is the pleasure in that?" 

Another snort escaped the youth. "Oh well, _that _part really sucks, but...." 

**_"Severus! Hurry, we need you!"_**

Draco's wand clattered to the floor as he slammed his hands hard to his ears. The thunderous voice of Madam Pomfery rolled through the chamber like an explosion, shaking the dust from the ceiling and rattling the paintings on their wires. Recovering quickly, he dove for his wand, only to find his battered face reflected in the shining toes of expensive leather boots. 

"We shall save this conversation for a future time, but for now, _Stupefacio!_" A blinding, scarlet light filled Draco's vision and then there was only darkness. 

Professor Snape hurtled through the chilled silence of Hogwart's School, the unconscience Draco Malfoy streaking along behind like the icy tail of a black comet. Poppy's urgent call still echoed in his head and his heart, reminding the tall wizard that even after all these years, all his trials, he could still experience soul numbing fear. 

He took no solace in being reminded of his human state. Not if Olivia were no longer here to share it with him. 

The two canines had loped along beside him until they reached the Grand Staircase. There they peeled off, heading for the sanctury of the dungeons, Snape's promise to keep them informed of Olivia's state bringing them small comfort. 

Severus halted at the infirmary entrance, his heart and lungs straining from his run and the anxiety that had fueled his flight. He grunted angrily when the hard soles of Draco's trainers rammed him sharply between the shoulders, propelling him into the stout wooden plane. Snatching the door wide, he entered, the floating figure prodding rudely at his back. With a wave of his hand, Snape sent the dangling form to hover above a bed and then disengaged the spell. Malfoy fell hard onto the mattress, a moan rising from his brusied mouth. 

A hiss of moving cloth caused the Potions Master to whirl about. Ginny Weasley, her hands filled with bloody and torn material was slipping from behind a curtained partition. Snape knew that the girl was studying mediwizardary under Poppy's capable eye, and that she had remained behind over the Christmas break to continue her work in the field. Now he watched as the young red head quietly pulled the white material shut and hurriedily crossed the room to where he stood, panting. 

"Professor Snape," she whispered urgently. "Madam needs you, sir. They are attempting to stabilize Miss McGonagall and require every wand that can be safely utilized." Her cinnimon eyes were filled with worry and she pulled her lower lip between her front teeth as she cast a concerned glance over her shoulder. "Please hurry, sir." 

"Of course," Snape replied, heading around the girl towards the drapery that glowed with the soft yellow light of many candles. He stopped abruptly. "Miss Weasley, there is another patient yonder that requires medical attention." He pointed in the direction of where Draco lay sprawled across a mattress. 

Ginny's eyes grew wide at the sight of her family's long time enemy laying so obviously damaged but she quickly schooled her features into their more professional lines and nodded briskly. "Yes, I will do what I can until Madam is free." 

"Under no circumstances is he to be wakened." Snape informed her coldly. "Do you understand?" 

"Yes, sir!" The young woman responded promptly. She tossed her bundle into a nearby hamper and moved to the sink where she began to scrub her hands in preperation for dealing with Draco Malfoy and his injuries. 

Poppy's head appeared in an opening of the curtians. "Severus, come! Come!" Holding the drapery aside, she allowed Snape to pass into the sequestered area. "She has lost a great deal of blood. Right now, we need to stabilize her body functions so that I may begin to address the healing. We dare not entertain the idea of moving her to St. Mungo's..." 

The words that continued to pour from Poppy were a whispered blur as Severus took in the nude woman upon the bed. Olivia's skin had taken on the hue of pale, blue-veined marble. So bloodless was her face that her lips had all but become invisible, the only color on her slack features, the violent brusies left by Malfoy's hands. Similiar marks stained the lithe column of her throat and her slim arms, one of which was wrapped in a makeshift bandgage that leaked scarlet droplets upon the bedsheets and floor. It was the sight of her gaping wounds that nearly brought a howl of rage from Severus. The gashes in her side and lower abdomen grinned at him like the mouths of filthy monsters, the purple muscle tissue a hidious desecration on her still, white body. He staggered slightly as he moved closer to the bed, the grinding agony he had experienced in the Upper Gallery revisiting him, only this time stronger, hotter. He placed his palm over her smooth brow, wincing from the cold radiating from her skin. Her breathing was labored and shallow. From where he hovered, Snape could hear the wet, sticky sound of her efforts. 

"Olivia?" Snape whispered brokenly. He ached to pick her up and press her cold body to his, warm her. 

"She has not regained conscienceness since I took her from you, Severus." 

Snape's head snapped up and he met the faded blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore. "At this time," The old man continued, his tone heavy with worry and grief. "I will not press you for the events that led up to this horrible event." 

Minerva McGonagall moved into the candle light, placing a hand on Dumbledore's arm. Her face was twisted by a mother's pain but her eyes were dry and determined. "Poppy has need of all our strengths." She spoke in a calm, hard voice. " Together, we may be enough to sustain Olivia until Poppy has determined the extent of her injuries." Minerva's blue eyes held Severus' in a fierce grip. She would not let him fail her; not now, when her child lay upon the brink of death. She would kill him herself before she allowed him to leave the room. "It will take every ounce of energy we possess. Do you understand me, Severus?" 

Nodding grimly, Snape began to remove his robe. He felt a slight weight bump against his thigh and remembered the blade hilt he had found on the floor after relinquishing Olivia to Albus' care. "Wait!" He barked, thrusting his hand into a deep pocket. "There is this." He pulled the hilt free and showed the bloodly piece of metal to the hovering mediwitch. "I fear the blade is buried in Olivia." He heard Minerva gasp and moan. "I know not where." 

Madam's brow puckered. "None of the wounds I have seen so far would have broken a blade of this thickness. It is all soft tissue injuries...muscles, some fat... Quickly, roll her over to her side!" Poppy commanded. "Gently now. Minerva, hold her head and shoulder, if you would. There, a bit more... Sweet Circe!" 

Directly between Olivia's shoulders the skin had been broken by a single, ragged gouge. Blood no longer oozed from the wound and a glint of jagged metal could been spied hiding between the layers of torn tissue. 

"The blade is keeping the wound from bleeding further. If I were to remove it now..." Poppy hesitated. "Yet it is more than likely the cause of the difficulity she is having with her breathing. Her lungs are slowing filling with blood." She glanced up at the trio of worried faces. "Miss Weasley!" The plump mediwitch bellowed over Snape's shoulder and Ginny appeared with the speed of a house elf. 

"Yes, Madam?" 

"We have need of you, Miss Weasley." Poppy hurriedly informed her young intern, directing the others with her hands into propping Olivia on her side using blankets and pillows. 

"What shall I do about Draco Malfoy?" Ginny inquired, already moving to help settle Olivia. 

Poppy's head snapped up. "Draco Malfoy?" She turned to glare at Severus. 

"He, too, was injured in tonight's fray." Snape supplied. 

"Is he in danger of dying, Miss Weasley?" Madam inquired shrilly. 

"No Madam. Bit of a head injury, some cuts and bruises." 

"Then he can have a bit of a lay in. We have more important work in here." 

At the questioning glare that Snape sent Miss Weasley, Poppy added, "She can be trusted, Severus. Now, wands out!" 

Fatigue and time wore away at the Slytherin Head's spell and thus Draco's mind staggered into reality like a drunkard returning home after an all night pub crawl. With throbbing eyes, gummed around with stale tears and grime, Draco peered painfully at the single source of light in his murky world. His lips seemed to have suffered the same fate as his eyes for they too was glued fast and stung mightily as he forced his tacky tongue between the fused flesh. The blond head throbbed with each beat of his heart and the youth felt certain that there was no part of his person that was free of torment. Snape had obviously followed through with the promise of seperating him from his skin, Draco mused and carefully raised one hand to view the destruction. Though the movement brought a sharp twinge to his joints, the Slytherin was pleased to find himself yet encased in smooth, golden hide. So, Snape had not gotten to that part of his torture, yet. Yea, Draco remarked cooly to himself. I didn't miss the good stuff after all. 

A strident muttering pulled the injured teen's attention from his still intact flesh. Rolling his head slightly and squinting against the glare of concentrated candlelight, Draco attempted to bring the blurred shapes before him into sharper focus. There, silhouetted against the backdrop of an infirmary curtain were a drained appearing Professor Snape and Madam Pomfery, the mediwitch gripping the Potions Master's upper arms as she spoke in low, urgent tones. Breathing silently, Draco concentrated all his energies on making out her words. 

"Severus, I have done all I can but the blood loss is simply too great! I can give her a blood regenerating potion, but it puts the child at terrible risk." 

Draco watched as a quake shook his Head of House and the shoulders that were always so rigid and planed grew flaccid and bent. "No!" The dark man objected, burying his face in his hands, the fingers curling inwards, as if they would rip away the terrible reality of Madam's words. "She cannot die!" Whipping himself from the mediwitch's grasp, Snape hatefully scrubbed his visage with work calaused palms. Draco stifled a gasp of alarmed surprise as Snape lowered his hands. All the pain in the world had been splashed upon the professor's features, like some form of cruel graffiti. The usually stern face was now a canvas filled with unvarnished suffering, the black eyes, rimmed by reddened and swollen lids, were hollow with grief. "The babe... it means everything, but without Olivia..." 

Poppy laid an understanding hand upon the bent shoulders. "Severus, the rush of blood created by the regenerating potion would overwhelm the babe's system; t'would be more than he could handle...alone." She added the last word almost as a question. 

"What are you saying?" The pale wizard hissed, turning to face the plump witch once more. 

Draco waited, his heart nearly choking him. 

Poppy hesitated. 

Severus growled. 

"If the father were to intervene..." Poppy ventured, her expression one of reluctant uncertainty. 

"Speak, woman!" Snape demanded in a biting whisper and on his bed, Draco flinched. 

"One of the same blood, the father, to stand between the baby and the potion's results," the short witch replied quickly. "I am not saying that it will work, but if the additional blood flow can be slowed to a manageable level..." She rubbed a weary hand across her brow. "It couldn't be done by just anyone. The spell must be performed by someone in the direct family. Olivia is unable, Minerva is not tied by blood, but by law. That leaves only the child's natural father." She looked at Professor Snape with compassionate worry. "Do you think _he _would be willing to step forward, claim the child as his own?" 

The wizard's shoulders once more became straight and firm, the lines in his face shifting to mirror their resolute posture. "He is willing." He made to push past the mediwitch, but she halted him with a gentle touch to his upper arm. 

"Severus," She said tenderly. "I am offering you only a shadow of hope. I can make no promises here." 

Draco watched, horror struck as Professor Snape nodded briefly, his heavy sigh flaring the nostrils of his prominent nose and ruffling the greying hair that escaped Madam Pomfrey's cap. "I know." The pair melted behind the curtain to reform themselves as blurred splotches of movement along its pleated surface. 

Draco wanted to howl in frustration and horror. Not only Snape, but _Madam Pomfery _as well? The tiny mediwitch, with her annoyingly brisk effenciency had never once struck Draco as being a hidden Death Eater. He had never detected a taint of evil in her sunny manner, had not once witnessed a single act of cruelity. Yet, here she was, with _Snape! _Talking about bringing Voldemort _here? _To Hogwart's? The world was going mad! A hitch in his chest brought a silent sob from the teen and he struggled to bring his body upright. He had to escape from this den of liars! Who would become part of the plot next? Hagrid? 

Rolling to his side, Draco forced his feet to shift to the edge of the mattress and on to the floor. Biting back a groan, he levered himself up to sitting and by leaning forward was able to reach the rails of next bed over. Panting, he glanced up through the silver spill of his hair to ascertain the proceedings going on behind the gold tinted screen. The muttering and murmuring of overlaying voices covered Draco's struggles as he braced himself to rise. If he could make it to the door, there was a good chance of escape through the humpbacked witch. Though Filch had sealed the passage off at the end of Draco's third year, the cunning members of Slytherin House had managed to circumvent the Squib's work by simply changing the opening to the opposite side of the grotesque statue. Once in Honeydukes, he figured ... 

Oh hell, Draco old bean, one step at a time. 

Planting his feet firmly, he pulled himself to a standing position, then using the rail for balance, made his painful way to the foot of the bed. Draco gave himself a second or two to orient his brain to his body's sudden change in altitude before stepping quietly over the stones towards the beckoning door. He was half way to his goal when, cursing himself for a twice over fool, he gave in to his curiosity and padded silently to the drapery concealing the bed of Olivia McGonagall. Keeping his body well away from the curtain, Draco leaned to place an eye near an opening in the cloth. 

Professor Snape's broad back was to the spying youth, and though he could not see the mediwitch, her voice reached his listening ears. 

"Severus, my pardon if I have offended you in anyway, but Olivia never shared the secret of the father's name with me and it was not my place to demand she come clean. I had to make sure, before we attempted the spell. It would not have been safe to..." 

"Get on with it, Madam!" Snape growled. "Stop your nattering and proceed!" The black back moved and took up a postion nearer the bed, leaving Draco's view of the scene unhindered. 

His blue eyes widened as he took in the evidence of his aborted murder. Miss McGonagall appeared as a corpse, her matted auburn hair, a glaring contrast to the paleness of her face. The rest of her body was covered in a sheet that seemed nearly grey in comparison to her white skin. She lay propped upon several pillows, which were now being tenderly removed by Ginny Weasley as Madam Pomfery wheeled a covered cart closer to the bed. 

"Poppy," a ragged voice whispered from the gloom beyond the candle's glow, and Draco's world endured another blow when Professor McGonagall, supported by Albus Dumbledore, stepped into his view. "are you sure this is for the best?" the elderly witch inquired in a broken voice. 

Never pausing in her preperations, the mediwitch replied, "Actually Minerva, this is my final hope. I may be the one administering the potion, but Olivia is truly in God's hands now." Thus saying, she pulled the sterile covering from the cart, revealing a strange, curved metal device, a coil of rubber tubing, a funnel and a sparkling vial of potion. "Miss Weasley, if you will be so good?" Poppy addressed the young woman, who nodded, placing the metal tool in the healer's hand before shifting to the top of the bed where she gently eased Miss McGonagall's head back, pointing the unconscience witch's chin ceiling ward. 

With cool efficiency, Poppy eased the metal item, which reminded Malfoy of a large shoehorn, into Olivia's open mouth and down her throat. Once the device was in place, the healer began snaking the rubber tube along the gleaming slide and into the woman's body. Draco felt his eyes water as he fought against a sympathetic gag reflex. When Poppy seemed satisfied with the amount of tube concealed within her patient, she removed the metal device carefully, handing it off to Miss Weasley, who stood ready with the funnel. Madam inserted the narrow end into the tubing as far as it would go and then, turning to Snape, she held the dark wizard's eyes for a brief second, though an eternity of meaning was in her glance. She nodded curtly. 

Intrigued, Draco stepped closer to his viewing hole, his entire body trembling with the strain of the evening and the scene unfolding before him. The youth observed in shocked disbelief as his Head of House knelt beside the hospital bed and without hesitation, placed both hands over the gentle swelling of Miss McGonagall's belly. When Professor Snape began to speak, Draco backed away from the partition, the silver blond head slowly shaking in denial, his brain silently screaming, "_No_!" 

"I worshiped at this alter, offered myself up to this woman. With gladness did she receive me. In giving and taking was the seed planted. I acknowledge you as my child. With a joyful and open heart do I make this claim. Never will I deny you. Never will I forsake you. Blood calls to blood and none shall gainsay me." This last was pronounced firmly, nearly as a challenge, then Severus laid his face upon Olivia's abdomen and grew silent. Under the gaunt cheek, a soft light began to glow. 

Poppy carefully emptied the contents of the vial into the funnel. Almost immediatedly, Olivia began to thrash violently. Albus and Minerva jumped forward, as did Miss Weasley, each gripping the flailing limbs as the mediwitch nimbly extracted the tubing. "Don't stop Severus!" She called, adding her strength to the effort at restraining the witch. "Her system is fighting the potion. The child will remain in danger until she has settled." 

The battle seemed interminable. Olivia cried out as new pain ripped through her entire body, firing each fiber and cell, eating through to the very marrow in her bones. "Brigit!" Her scream cut into the hearts of those who held her, and Minerva leaned close, murmuring, "Olivia. Peace my baby. Mama is here. You are going to be fine, dearest. Hush, hush, hush." Yet Olivia would not be appeased. Her eyes were open now, glazed in pain and confusion as she gasped and struggled. 

"Severus!" she pleaded, her tired voice frayed and bleak. "Want Severus." 

Quickly, Poppy took the wrist she held and guided Olivia's hand to the black mane pressed to her lower body. "Here, child. Severus is here." With a shuddering sigh, Olivia calmed. Her body slowly sank into peace and her once desperate cries disappeared in grateful release. Her hand remained on Snape's dark head, her fingers entwined in the silky mass. 

Each one around the bed released a pent up breath as they relaxed their individual holds on the now placid witch. Poppy began to busily run her wand along her patient's length, carefully monitoring the color and intensity of the glowing tip. Minerva collapsed against the Headmaster's chest, her hands fisted into the rich purple fabric of his robes. Ginny Weasley busied herself with clearing away the used insturments, ever alert to Poppy's flickering wand, ready to respond at a second's notice. 

Severus continued to rest his face upon Olivia's stomach, his pale skin tinted blue by the faint glow rising from her belly. Any embarrassment he would have normally experienced at such intimate contact before an audience was pushed aside, entranced as he was by the steadily beating heart of the slumbering fetus. The protective spell wove itself about father and son and Severus lingered, jealously guarding his child's sleep. 

Madam Pomfery's softly whispered words pulled a reluctant Snape from his post. "She is responding nicely, as is the babe." A congratulatory pat that would have normally vexed the recalcitrant wizard was allowed without rebuke as Severus pushed himself to his feet. Poppy flashed him a tired, but happy grin. "Well done, Severus. You are going to make an excellent daddy." 

A haggard cry, followed by a thundering crash, sounded beyond the partitioned cubical. With a growl, Snape drew his wand, snatching the curtain aside in a single motion. In the flood of yellow light huddled Draco Malfoy, surrounded by a debris field of bedpans and instrument trays. Lifting tear filled eyes, the teen spied the ominous form of his professor advancing upon him and frantically made to crawl to some area of safety. He screamed in fear as he felt long, slender fingers clamp themselves painfully around his upper arm and haul him roughly to his feet. 

"Mr. Malfoy!" Severus barked into the young wizard's face. "What mischief are you plotting now? Did my chastisement earlier tonight teach you nothing?" He gave the boy a brutal shake, causing Draco to grasp at Snape's lapels to steady himself. 

"Oh shit, sir!" He keened. "Oh shit! " Pressing his face to the older wizard's breast, Draco whispered brokenly. "What have I done, sir? Shit, shit, shit!" 

Severus surprised himself by stroking the back of Malfoy's silver head. He then replied lowly, "I believe you attempted to kill my son."   


**Ok, I know you all have waited a long time for this one. Sorry I am such a lazy wench. I thank each and every one of you who have reviewed, emailed, even contacted me by land line to encourage me to continue with this tale. As it is summer vacation and I am NOT teaching summer school, I will be writing more. I am starting the next installment tonight. I won't make any promises, but I hope to get the chapters up faster. I would really love to have this thing wrapped up by the time school takes in this August.**

**Big huggs and kisses to you all.**   



	43. Wisdom Exceeds Folly

**Chapter 43- Wisdom Exceeds Folly as Light Exceeds Darkness**

**" Therefore, take these words I have spake unto thee and burn them into thy mind. Absorb my wise counsel as the willow doth take up water from the ground, soaking in knowledge into every fiber, sinew and bone. For my counsel is good. It doth bring comfort and will uphold thee in times of distress. The Book of Surinim**

A soft haze, much like gray velvet filled her, wrapping its self about her essence like a pearlescent shroud. 

She floated. 

For how long, she did not know, nor did she actually care. The concept of time was of no consequence to her as she rested, content and thoughtless. 

She floated. 

Pain, fear, care, and worry had no place here. Flickering images and minute physical sensations attempted to gain her attention; prodding at her consciences briefly before dissolving into the gossamer clouds billowing about and through her. She paid then little heed. 

She floated. 

She was the mist. 

Weightless and free she drifted, hovered, only to drift yet again. Silent, damp, cool and formless. 

No, that did not _feel_ right. 

She yet retained an awareness of _being, _an acceptance that some degree of separation lay between herself and the space in which her thoughts resided. There was an acknowledgment of the faces and scenes that sparked like fireflies within her, and this, coupled with the responses to the stimuli that appeared to emanate from "out there" solidified the concept that she truly did _exist_. 

It was on these external sensations that she focused, using them much as a cave explorer would use a life rope to guide them once more to the surface. She set her thoughts to experiencing and identifying these impressions, her understanding growing with each success. 

There was a gentle coolness that danced over her and carried with it the perfume of a memory long forgotten. It was a sweet, tangy scent that brought to mind little green apples, freshly sliced, the kind that slapped the tongue with their tart juice when first bitten. It carried her back to a small child's bed and she remembered waking on summer mornings to this same delicious fragrance drifting through her glass-less bedroom window. The aroma of the massive privet hedges lining the dirt path to her babyhood home was a cherished memory and she felt herself smile. 

The moving air carried more than just the comforting fragrance. It brought with it an array of sensations that slowly sorted themselves into bird song and the hushed whispers of the breeze itself. A meadowlark called and was answered by another of its kind, while from closer by came the rustle of leaves and the soft groan of swaying branches. 

The grayness slowly gave way to a happy, yellow glow, while along one cheek, a tickling could be felt. 

With a soft sigh and stretch, Olivia opened her eyes. 

"Arise, my love." 

Blinking, Olivia focused upon the smiling face of St. Brigit, the goddesses blue eyes shining with love and joy. With a gentle laugh, the saint stroked the flower she held once more across Olivia's cheek. "Thy rest has been good?" 

Easing to her side, Olivia pushed herself slowly upright, glancing at her surroundings as she did. "Yes, milady. I feel... great?" 

"Art thou unsure?" Brigit inquired teasingly, smoothing her skirt over the lap Olivia had just vacated. " Though I am not much of a couch, thou did'est seem content." 

Feeling the blood prick her cheeks, Olivia smiled tremulously. Though she could hold her own in the toughest courtrooms of the world, she felt immature and wanting when compared to the calm, self-assured being at her side. 

Running her fingers through her tousled hair, Olivia nodded then froze. "My baby!" She cried, her hands now flying to her belly. The memory of Draco's attack plowed into her as she stared in disbelief at the bloodless white shift that drifted down her body. 

Brigit spoke calmly, placing her hands over the startled woman's own. "Thy son is safe, my own. No harm hast come to him." 

"But this is just a dream world, or... something else, right?" Olivia insisted. "I am fine _here_, but my body is back at Hogwart's." She glanced around hurriedly, recognizing the stream side glen, the massive oak from which their swing depended. She now jumped from the swing, amazed that she possessed the strength. "How long have I been asleep, or ...am I dead?" 

"Nay, Olivia!" Brigit rose as well and moving to the confused witch, embraced her. "Thou art living yet. Thy corporal body does heal itself, while thy spirit and mind do commune with me. Be at peace. Come, refresh thyself in my presence. I know'est thou hast a head full of questions and I will address them anon, but now let us take what pleasures we may from this moment." So saying, she linked an arm through Olivia's and began to gently lead her along a path that meandered lazily in and amongst the trees. 

As the pair strolled, a familiar peace came over Olivia and she devoted her self to a careful study of the beautiful woman at her side. During the witch's previous 'visit', the goddess had been garbed in a habit of lush, butter yellow satin. The richly embroidered gown and wimple had melded neatly with Olivia's memories of the lavish and breathtaking images of Christ and the saints rendered by the Renaissance masters. The witch could easily imagine Brigit standing amongst Heaven's court as they were gathered around the throne of God. 

Today, however, the saint could have passed for a simple, albeit comely, dairy maid, dressed as she was in an unadorned blonde shift overlaid by a homespun kirtle of deep blue. The long black hair was tucked beneath a plain cap with strings that were loosely tied under the woman's chin. Brigit had pushed the loose sleeves of the shift up past her elbows, displaying tanned, well toned forearms. 

"Dost thou find my appearance displeasing?" Brigit inquired, a grin in her voice. 

"Oh no, milady." Olivia was swift to reply. "It is just last time you were so... well, holy. You fit my ideal of a saint perfectly." She felt her cheeks burn once more with the foolishness of her statement. 

Brigit chuckled, squeezing her companion's arm affectionately. "Olivia, dost thou not recall, I was born a simple farmer's daughter?" 

"I thought you to be noble born, milady." 

"Nay, nay, dearest. Whilst Father possess vast holdings, his mortal state was well before the time of landed gentry." 

Her interest piqued, Olivia asked, "So, you were raised on a working farm? Did you have brothers or sisters?" 

"Oh aye! Ours is a fruitful clan. The eldest is Giles, who was nigh on to manhood when Mother was delivered of me." 

Olivia pondered the information, then queried, "Were any of your siblings as blessed as you?" 

Brigit laughed softly while shaking her head. "Nay, dear one. Thou art mistaken in thy thoughts." She paused for a moment as if deciding just how to phrase her next words. "Olivia, despite myth, 'twas not my earthly works that gained for myself this exalted state. Not by my own hand was I raised up." She smiled at Olivia's intent frown. " I was _sent _to this life with a purpose. E'en whilst I bided in Mother's womb, I did know'est my course." 

"To defeat Voldemort?" 

"Nay, simply be the stone upon which he would stumble. 'Tis not my destiny, not yours to bring about the downfall of the serpent. That task doth lay with upon another. He is yet green and untried, therefore unprepared to engage the vile snake."   


Olivia nodded in understanding, though her brown remained puckered in thought. 

They had past beyond the fringe of the wood into a grove of low growing trees before Olivia marshaled her self for another question. "Milady?" 

"Aye." 

"You said you were aware of your purpose before your birth." 

"Aye." 

"Forgive me for being dense, milady, but I don't quite follow." Olivia cast her gaze side ward, afraid to see reproach or scorn upon the saint's face. However, Brigit was regarding her companion with understanding. 

"Olivia, can'st thou accept that thou art in a realm outside the walls of time; that thou could bid'est here with me for countless days whilst hours do creep by in thine own time?" 

When Olivia had assured the black haired woman of her acceptance, Brigit continued. 

"Then, can'st thou expand thy comprehension, embrace the notion of a plane where words denoting time have no meaning? There is no 'day' or 'night'. Seconds and eons are both equal for eternity doth stretch its length in every direction. I existed in the mind of the Creator e'en before He did fashion me. With a word, I sprang fully made from His hand." Brigit paused in her monologue, turning her face skyward, the dappled sunlight moving over her features like pixies. 

"I am one of the First Born, an early child of the Father. Slightly higher than the angels are we, yet infinitely lower than God. I did witness the fall of Lucifer, the Bright and Shining One. Greeted I, Adam as he opened his eyes and first beheld the garden. My lips were the first to bless the still wet curls of the newborn Merlin and I did take my place around the council fires of Bodiecia, giving her what wisdom I could. 'Twas I who wiped the face of our Savior as he made his way up Golgatha's Hill and I did stand and weep with the angels as Michelangelo perfected his offering upon a ceiling in Rome." 

Olivia, astounded, held her silence, hungry for the goddess to continue. 

"I am known by many names. The Romans did call me Juno and Vesta, the Welsh did name me Dou. In Gaul, I was called Sucellos and the tribes of Eire did beseech me using the title, Tuatha de Dauann. I am the Corn Maiden and Mary of the Gaels, Caillcach and the Hag of Winter." Brigit turned to face her companion. "I am the bringer of Spring, the Queen of the Harvest, the Prize. I am the Unbroken Vessel, the Maiden of Iron and the Saint of Kildare, Brigit of the Everlasting Flame." 

A moment passed while Olivia gazed at the saint, her green eyes wide. "That is freaking amazing!" She finally gasped. 

"Oh, aye." Brigit agreed. "I am possessed of that self same belief." Releasing Olivia's arm, she made for one ot the trees that lined their way. She plundered among the broad, lobed leaves for a bit then returned to where Olivia stood. 

"Figs!" The blue garbed woman exclaimed. "Plump with goodness." She had formed a pouch with her skirts and had filled the azure valley with dozens of the sweet globes. Olivia felt her mouth water with the sight of the foggy, purple fruit. 

"Take'st thou some." Brigit insisted. "They will delight thy palate and refresh thy body." 

Olivia bunched the flowing material of her skirt in one fist, creating a sling. As she transferred a portion of Brigit's harvest, the saint selected a fig, inserted her thumb through the tight skin and deftly turned the fruit inside out, exposing tender, juicy flesh heavily populated by tiny seeds. While she sucked at the fruit with greedy abandon, Olivia expertly divided a fig of her own, green eyes lighting up at the first wash of candied goodness. 

"I had forgotten how yummy these things could be eaten right from the tree." She moaned before running her tongue along the outside of her arm where a river of juice flowed. 

" 'Tis why I planted them for thee." The goddess replied. 

The women continued their sticky feast until Olivia felt she could take no more. Her face and hands were coated in seedy syrup and sighing with feigned exasperation, Brigit spat upon a square of linen and briskly scrubbed at Olivia's mouth and chin. "Thou were't ever the piggish eater." 

With a grimace, Olivia pulled away, whining, "Milady!" 

Laughing, Brigit grabbed the other woman's hand. "Come, let us share this rich bounty with thy sisters. Eager are they to behold thee once more. Thou shall join us at table." This last was called over one shoulder as she set off with a sprightly step. 

Shock rolled through Olivia with Brigit's words and she pressed a sticky palm to her forehead attempting to block the rush of dizziness. Figs tumbled to the path as Olivia swayed, sinking to her knees. 

When she regained her bearings, Olivia found her head once more pillowed on Brigit's lap, the goddess' cool fingers stroking her brow. 

"I must be terribly injured if you are keeping me here for so long." Olivia managed to croak weakly. 

" Thy mortal shell is fragile, the damage, severe; yet fret not. Thou art in my care." She continued to run her fingers tenderly across the pale woman's forehead. "Peace, my love. Peace." 

Olivia's lips puckered as they fought to imprison the words fighting to be free. Finally, with a resigned sigh,, she looked into the clear, blue eyes above her and spoke. "Why didn't you help me?" She pleaded. "When Malfoy was attacking me, I called for you." Swallowing tears, she whispered. "I needed you so badly." Rolling to her side, Olivia buried her face in the goddess's robes, her speech muffled by the course fabric. 

Brigit spoke, her tone gentle but firm, the voice of a loving parent instructing a young child. "Olivia, thou must believe I would never abandon thee. Thou art my darling, my precious." She ruffled the shining auburn curls playfully. 

Olivia pushed her self upright, dragging the heel of both hands across her eyes. She threw an accusing glare Brigit's way. "I was desperate! I called and called and there was... nothing! You turned from me when I needed you most." 

The iron in the goddess' voice cooled and hardened further as she withdrew from Olivia and rose to her feet. " Had thou made prudent use of thy studies, thou would not now be sniveling and whining about my lack of assistance." 

Olivia refused to cringe under the taller woman's ire. "I have been reading, studying!" She insisted. 

"Then why behave'st thou as a discontent, petulant child?" The black haired saint demanded imperiously, her dark eyes snapping. "What do the prophesies tell thee of the Dragon?" 

Anger flooding her entire being, Olivia surged to her feet. "What? Is this a test?" 

"Tell me of the Dragon!" Brigit demanded, her voice ringing through the woods, causing the trees to tremble and the birds to fall silent. 

Stunned, Olivia racked her brain. She had read something about the Dragon in the damn prophesies, but like everything else in the blasted book, it made no real sense. " 'Though the Dragon strikes, she will not lift up her hand against him. By this, shall he be comforted.' But I did lift up my hand, I fought him with everything I had in me. If I had possessed the strength, I would have killed him" She admitted, confused. 

" 'Tis not of thee whom the prophesy speaks but of me. Thou would have slain thy attacker if thou had possessed the strength? Beloved, I do possess the strength and had I turned my anger upon the young dragon, his mortal frame would have been reduced to dust, his soul erased from existence. E'en whilst I turned my face from thy anguish and deafened my ears to thine cries, I did keep'est thee in the palm of my hand and thou were't safe." Brigit's expression melted in anguish. " Had I gazed upon thy attacker, allowed myself to see thy suffering, I would have unleashed my rage upon him and the task of the Dragon would be unfulfilled." 

"The task...?" The witch questioned. 

"Dearest," Brigit snarled. "Thou art in possession of both sets of prophesies. Why is it thou art yet ignorant of my words and plans for thee and thine companions?" 

Olivia was forced to cant her head back at an uncomfortable angle to bring her blazing emerald eyes to meet the equally hot gaze of her mistress. "I've read plenty, thank you very much, and you know what?" Folding her arms stubbornly across her chest, she thrust her narrow chin forward. " It's CRAP! Have _you _ ever tried to wade through that muck?" Tossing her head, Olivia continued. " I mean, it's not like you haven't had the _time!"_

Brigit's features hardened and she spoke through clinched, white teeth. " My precious one thou art, yet still wilt I chastise thee if needs be." Stepping closer, the goddess loomed over the smaller woman. " How many times must thou be reminded of just who I am? Of what. Thou. Art?" 

For a long moment Brigit held Olivia's gaze, forcing her to view the passing of the ages, the unfathomable patience and love that had endured over the centuries. In the blue orbs of the saint, Olivia read the unswerving commitment and unquestioning obedience of the other woman. There was then unselfish offer of personal sacrifice, the pain of separation told over and over again as her world grew, changed, burned and was reborn once more. Olivia saw faces age and fade, each one, a dearly loved memory. There, in the azure eyes was a longing for a love set aside in the service of a higher good. Generations of women flashed before her mind, each one devotedly striving towards, and some even dying for, their ultimate destination 

_Herself._

Shame engulfed Olivia and she dropped her eyes submissively. "Forgive me, milady." She whispered as her heart twisted in contrition. "You... you are right to show me these things. Please forgive me." With that, the witch sank to her knees and lifting a bit of Brigit's gown, humbly kissed the hem. 

Silence reigned over them. Even the wind had ceased. Finally Brigit spoke, laying her hands upon the bowed head before her.   
"Olivia, thou art strong and this is good. Thou wilt need all thy strength in the coming days and weeks." She paused. "Yet, never must thee forget nor disregard the contributions of those who have labored to bring thee to this moment." 

Cupping Olivia's chin, Brigit turned the shame-tinted face upwards. " Mind well the sacrifices that have been made through the ages. Be not saddened my the thought, yet take comfort in the knowledge that all was done for thee; that thou might be the perfect vessel to carry me before the Dark Lord that I might bring about an end to his unholy scheming." 

" I am your vessel, your willing servant, milady." Olivia stated, her voice filled with conviction. 

Brigit smiled and once more the air around them was filled with the songs of nature. 

" Thou art forgiven thy arrogant manner and words, for truly, I do love thee and cannot bear to hold any anger against thee. Come, give me thy hand." 

Olivia obeyed and was pulled to her feet and then into a loving hug. The witch's heart felt full to overflowing and as the saint released her, Olivia was tempted to burst into joyful song. 

" Nay!" Brigit begged, covering the other woman's lips with a finger. " Do not sing, I pray. I have heard thy voice in many bathing stall." 

Olivia gave a bark of laughter and with Brigit's help fell to gathering the scattered figs. 

"Dearest?" The saint inquired when they were once more upon the path. 

"Yes, milady?" 

" Thou did'est refer to the prophesies as 'crap'." 

Olivia swallowed hard. "Yes, and I am truly sorry for that..." 

Brigit silenced her with a hand. " Dost thou not comprehend why the words are concealed within the ramblings of a madman?" 

" I just figured the real Surinim got out from time to time and screwed things up." The witch replied. 

"Olivia, if thou were not pressed by duty to do so, would'est thou 'wade through that muck', simply for pleasure's sake?" 

The auburn haired woman rolled her eyes and snorted, causing the goddess to chuckle. "So, there thy dost have it. My words must needs be hidden away from unnecessary perusal. Even the most devoted of scholars have dozed within a few pages." Brigit tugged at the strings below her chin, pulling the cap from her head. 

Olivia gasped in awe as a shimmering, obsidian waterfall spilled over Brigit's shoulders to swing below her hips. 

"The prophesies were for two pair of eyes alone, thine and the Serpent Lord's." The goddess ran fingers through her dark curtain of hair and continued with her instruction. " I did seek to convince the vile destroyer to pursue but one prey. Though any female could be utilized in his demonic rite, it would be thee, and only thee, that he should desire." 

Olivia felt a shiver of revulsion and forced back the bile that tried to rise, bitter as acid, to her mouth. 

Brigit's look was one of compassion. " I share in thy repugnance, but know that through thy beloved, thou shalt never need endure the dark one's noisome touch." 

With a bright laugh, the goddess snatched up Olivia's hands. "Behold, the unbroken vessel!" She cried to the vaulted, blue sky. " Look, all ye mountains and valleys, upon the vessel filled and rejoice at her coming, for she is the promise that was sealed before the first day's dawning!" 

Olivia bit her lips as she tried to keep her expression meek for the goddess' words threatened to fill her heart with pride.   
" Please, milady, would you speak more about the Dragon? What does Draco Malfoy have to do with bringing down Voldemort?" Taking a deep breath, she continued. "And what of Severus? Is he the Beloved _and _the Champion? It sounds like they are two separate people? Can you tell me when the final meeting will take place? Will I be ready in time?" 

Brigit halted the rush of questions with a raised hand, while a sweet smile curved over her full lips. " Let us break bread before we speak of those things that have yet to be." So saying, Brigit led Olivia from the path and over the steep, grass covered hill to the small stone building nestled at its feet. 

Once again, the witch was greeted by joy filled cries and kisses as the other inhabitants of the abbey rushed out to meet the pair and pull them into the shadowy coolness of the stone structure. Olivia was seated at a long, wooden table and a pewter goblet of cold water was pressed into her hands. She watched in stunned amazement as the goddess herself joined in the preparations, carrying bowls of vegetables and platters of steaming meat to the board. Occasionally, Brigit would catch Olivia's eye and give her a grin. Hundreds of questions pelted about the seated woman's brain, yet she could not bring herself to break the atmosphere of contentment as the other women bustled about the cramped kitchen, laughing and working together. 

It came as no surprise that Olivia realized she recognized the women hurtling about the small chamber. She had never met them in the flesh, but the memories behind the blue eyes of her goddess had provided Olivia with an intimate knowledge of each woman present. 

There stood Isoble, her arms laden with trenchers of vegetables and beside her was Blanche. Both women had lived and died during the third century, B.C. . Olivia spoke each name in her mind; a roll call of those who had served. Rhonda, who though born a bastard child to a orphan, died an abbess in Normandy. Phillis, who married a prosperous farmer and bore him fifteen children. There was Kathleen and Regina, Dorcas and Rul. Agatha, Marianne, Deidre, Madelynn and Freija. On and on the list went and as she paired each name to a face, Olivia paused to admire woman's strong beauty. None of the women were lovely in the 'drop-dead' sense of the word, yet each held a grace and attractiveness that captured attention. They shone with the determination and peace that comes from knowing and understanding their purposes, their talents and potentials. These were women possessed of a single heart; their minds firmly fixed upon one goal. 

" Thou do'st see and comprehend?" Brigit's quiet inquiry caused the young woman to jump slightly. 

" Yes." Olivia responded with awe. " Each of these ladies has been your vessel at one time or another. They all knew and accepted the responsibility without complaint." 

" I woot not go so far as to say dat!" Laughed a stout blond, in heavily accented English. " Ach! I trantrumt like a chilt for tree decades. But 'twas all for naught." The woman jutted her chin at the grinning goddess. " Dat one der, jealous she is wit her own." 

Brigit demurely smoothed her unwrinkled skirts as she sat down at the head of the table. "Jealousy is a sin, my dear Myrtle. I am above such human frailties." 

Several of the ladies snorted at this, causing Olivia to arch a questioning eye at her black haired hostess. 

" 'Tis nothing of import, I assure thee. These _ladies _are merely having their sport at mine expense. Think naught of it." Brigit intoned lightly, though her cheeks bore a mist of pink. " Be seated, all. Our darling Olivia's time grows short. Let us give thanks for this bounty and feast." 

There was a rush as each one took their places at the board and when all were settled, Brigit raised her palms ceilingward and pronounced the blessing. A gentle choas insued following her 'Amen' as platters and bowls were passed the length of the table and back again, accompanied by much banter and good natured teasing. 

Olivia ate her fill, joining in the various conversations taking place around her. It seemed that she had known her dinner companions all her life and the talk flowed freely. All too soon, Brigit dabbed at her lips with a napkin and motioned for quiet.   
Giving Olivia her complete attention, the goddess spoke. 

" Dearest, thou has questions that I did promise to address. I will do so now and I bid thee attend carefully to my words." 

Olivia nodded, leaning forward eagerly. 

" First," Brigit began. " Thou did'est inquire of the Dragon and the part he does play in thine mission. He has none." 

Olivia drew back, her mouth a circle of shock. She took a breath to speak, but was halted by a gimlet glare. " Thee did promise to heed me." Brigit said, wagging her index finger before the witch's nose. Olivia relented with a sigh. " The attack upon thy person has set the Dragon down his own path. By his deed and his word will he become a standard about which others of his kind may gather. Through him, will an entire generation find the courage to break free from the snares of their forefathers. The Dragon has seen another way and has set himself upon that course. When thine own task has been completed, _his _story will be told. Then will the children of death look upon him in wonder and say amongst themselves,   
' " See, there is one who has cast off the cloak of darkness and yet he lives! Might we not accomplish this for ourselves?" '. 

" So, you are saying that by nearly killing me, Draco is going to become the poster child for Junior Death Eaters Anonymous?" Olivia blurted. 

The goddess' alabaster brow puckered as she attempted to decypher the witch's words. Finally she gave up and nodded briskly. " If thou art saying he will become the model by which they do pattern their lives, then, aye." 

" Another reason for not helping me." Olivia stated without rancor. " If you had creamed Draco, there would be no one to give hope to those young ones." 

" Indeed." 

Olivia put the information about Draco to the rear of her mind, and made her next query. 

"Will you tell me about the Beloved and the Champion? Are they the same person?" 

"Ooo, yes!" Prompted a lush red-head from further along the table. She wagged her arched brows suggestively, then continued on with a decidedly Yankee twang. "We want the skinny on lover boy." 

This would be Pearl, Olivia thought; Coney Island, turn of the century. She caught Pearl's sparkling brown eyes and the two shared a wicked grin. 

" Severus is..." Olivia began, unused to sharing girlish confidences. " complex." She felt herself blush under their disappointed stares. 

" Complex?" Groused Neive, a short brunette with a studious mein. "Can you not be more precise? What are his persuits, his manners?" 

" What care we for his pursuits and manners?" Declared Rhonda, the abbess. She leaned around her nearest neighbor and glared down upon Olivia. "What is he like between the furs?" When Olivia's jaw dropped in shocked amaze, Rhonda huffed. "Speak up, girl! Is he well endowed?" 

Turning to Brigit with wide eyes, Olivia asked, " Are they always this earthy?" 

With a chuckle, the goddess nodded. " My daughters have ever been possessed of a lusty nature." 

"Well, we come by it honestly, milady." Pearl smirked. " Seeings just who we were possessed by!" 

The table erupted into bawdy laughter and Brigit acknowledged the words with a smirk of her own. " 'Tis only right and good that we should desire to share love's most intimate clinging with our chosen mate, to find sweet release in the arms of our one true love." 

" As to thy question," Brigit turned to the witch at her side. " The Beloved and the Champion are one; both in their way providing for thy safety and thy deliverence." She patted Olivia's hand as it lay upon the table. " Thy Severus has fulfilled his duty as the Beloved, for he did woo thee and win thee. He touched thy heart with his gentleness and tender ways. By sweet word and deed, he claimed your devotion and reaped the bounty of his labors within thy willing frame. His seed does quicken in thy womb, sealing thee forever from Voldemort's touch." 

Olivia had covered her mouth during the speech on Severus' courtship, attempting to block the laughter that bubbled into her throat. Brigit noticed her distress and frowned. "Something tickles thee?" 

Hiccupping with supressed mirth, Olivia fanned her reddened cheeks. " I was just wondering if "brainless chit" could be considered an endearment." Taking a long drink from her cup, she continued. "It's just that words like 'tender', 'gentle' and 'sweet' are not exactly terms that I would use when describing Severus Snape." 

The goddess pulled back, a look of confusion on her strong face. " Thy Severus does not come to thee in tenderness? Pray tell me that he is not brutish in his affections." 

" No, he is not a brute." Olivia confessed. 

" So, he has confessed his love for thee?" Brigit pressed. 

" On one ocassion, yes." For some reason, Olivia was begining to feel uncomfortable. 

" Only the once?" Rhonda barked. 

" Well...yes," Olivia began. " You have to understand..." 

" What more is there to be understood, girl?" The abbess demanded. " The villian did play upon thy compassionate nature, have his wicked way with thee without promise or ring, and thus leaves thee undefended at thy most dire moment." 

" That's not true!" Olivia responded with heat. " I was not some silly virgin waylaid by a glib tongue." 

" But does he love thee?" Brigit asked, the urgency in her voice concerning the witch not a little. 

Confusion written plainly upon her features, Olivia answered. " I think...Yes, yes, he does love me." Even to her own ears the declaration sounded weak and pale. Glancing up and down the table, she saw trepidation in each set of eyes that regarded her. 

"Olivia." 

The goddess' voice pulled the witch's attention from the stares of the other women. Her blue eyes filled with unease, Brigit enjoined, " Would'est he place thy sake above his own, casting aside all ambitions, duties, his honor, if it would serve thy need?" 

Stunned, Olivia sat in thoughtful silence. Would Severus give up everything he was if she asked it of him? Would he relinquish his valuable role as spy, turn his back upon Albus Dumbledore, forsake the wizard debt owed to the son of his teenage rival at her request? She fidgited upon the bench, twisting her fingers into bloodless knots before she answered in a whisper. " I don't know." 

Quiet reigned in the low stone chamber, the only sound, the gentle pop and crackle of the fire. Gone was the warmth of cheer and laughter. Suddenly, the room was cloaked with dread and uncertainty. Under the still frost hanging over them all, Olivia heard Brigit as the goddess whispered insistantly to herself. " There is yet time. All will _not_ be lost. There is yet time!" 

Before Olivia had time to consider the words, Brigit spoke aloud, addressing the group. " Our Olivia's time grows short, yet I have further instruction to provide 'ere she goes. Pray, bid her farewell with holy kisses and let her pass from your company with joy." 

Soon, Olivia found herself striding up the moon silvered slope, the lights of the abbey glowing yellow and warm behind her. Instead of leading her down to the streamside glen, Brigit chose to sit on the hill's pinnacle, pulling the witch close to her side. The cool evening breeze tugged at their hair as they regarded the swirling mass of stars dancing in the inky sky. After a time, Brigit broke the silence. 

" Olivia, I spoke aright when I did say that thy time grows short, for soon thou will be delivered into the hands of the Vile Lord and the dark coil of his scheming will be undone." The goddess felt Olivia stiffen under her arm. " Be thou unafraid! Arm thyself with the knowledge I have provided thee." Kissing the top of Olivia's head, she continued. " The appointed time is now upon us and centuries of waiting have come to an end." 

Snuggling close to the other's comforting presense, Olivia inquired, " Will I know it when the time comes, for me to be taken to Voldemort, I mean?" 

" With a kiss will thy betrayer reveal himself to thee, so vigilant thou must be." 

"When? When will it happen?" Olivia hated the quaver that accomponied her words. 

"As thy preparest for thy feast." Was Brigit's cryptic response. 

Olivia's brow puckered. As she readied to inquire further, a tiny sound caused her to stop. 

It reminded the witch of the grunting squeaks from a newborn pup, demanding and at the same time, lonely and frightened. Pushing herself upright, Olivia looked around her for the source of the sound. " Milady?" 

" I would have thee depart from my presence with thy heart filled with courage. Look upon the face of hope and be glad." So speaking, Brigit lifted a squirming, growling bundle from within the folds of her gown and placed it in Olivia's arms. " Behold, thy son." 

Olivia felt the air leave her body in a rush as the tiny mass of wriggling warmth was laid at her breast and with a trembling hand she pushed the cloth aside, allowing her to see the infant clearly under the moon's glow. " Oh! Oh! Oh!" she gasped upon viewing the child's face, his little mouth puckered into a tight knot and his black brows slammed together at the sudden glare. 

" He looks just like Severus!" She breathed softly as she felt her eyes well up with tears. Running her fingers lightly over the shock of black fluff that covered the small, round head, Olivia smiled into the face of her son. " Yes, you do!" She crooned.   
" You look just like your daddy!" 

The babe, for his part, stared hard at the face above him, his expression one of studied concentration. "Oh, milady! He is wonderful!" Olivia cried, not taking her eyes off the child. "Isn't he beautiful?" Turning, Olivia brought him fuller into the moonlight, holding the bundle up before her. As the moon's glow fell over the baby, Olivia noticed a faint shadow upon his narrow brow. " What is that?" She whispered, peering closer. " Is that a birthmark?" 

" 'Tis the sign of my covenant with thee." Came Brigit's voice, as if from a great distance. 

Olivia watched as letters grew and darkened on the infant's skin, forming a word. 

" Resurgam?" she whispered. 

Once more she floated, but not as a cool, mist. 

She was smoke and searing ash that lay like a heavy caul over the land. 

She was a scorching wind, a blast furnace coughing up sulpher and glowing cinders. 

She burned and rolled, black and orange over the expanse and she could taste dust upon her lips. 

Dry, cracked, parched and burning, she crashed like a meteor, exploding into a million painful shards. 

She woke to the sounds of her own cries. 

Minerva smoothed the matted bangs from her daughter's face as Olivia blinked against the harsh glare of morning light streaming in through the infirmary's high windows. She tried to force her tongue through her parched lips, but the organ refused to budge from its gooey perch on the roof of her mouth. Sensing her distress, Minerva turned away to scoop up a cube of ice. Sliding the melting coolness over Olivia's lips, Minerva broke the chapped seal and allowed a few refreshing drops to trickle into the woman's mouth. 

Madam Pomfery moved her glowing wand tip over Olivia's body, nodding her head and making affirmative noises. Satisfied with her findings, the mediwitch doused the light. 

" A bit weak from dehydration and lack of food, but other than that, she should be fine." The stout, little witch shook her head in amazement. " It's a bloody miracle." 

"Poppy!" Minerva cried, shocked. 

Poppy returned Minerva's stare with her own defiant glare. " Well, that is what it is! A bloody miracle! The girl was all but dead, and now look at her! No worse off than if she has suffered a stomach flu. Stab wounds healed in just two days, her lungs healthy and sound as bells!" Poppy stuffed her wand into the band of her pinafore as she stalked off to her office. Minerva could hear the mediwitch mumbling the entire way. 

" A freaking, bloody miracle!" 

"Mama?" 

The weak plea snatched Minerva's attention back to the woman on the bed. Olivia had taken her mother's hand in a shaking grasp. "Mama?" 

Leaning over her daughter, Minerva crooned. " Do you want more water?" 

Shaking her head slowly, Olivia whispered, " Please..." 

" What, my darling?" 

Olivia's eyes were sliding shut once more, but her grip on Minerva's hand increased. " Please tell me that Severus hasn't killed Draco Malfoy." 

TBC 

I know, I know. This has been a long time in coming. I just really want to do my best before I put it out there for all of you. I dunno, maybe I am getting too serious about this story. I just don't want to toss out any old piece after so many of you have stuck it out for so long. To answer a few of you, no. I have no intention of stopping. I am going to complete this tale and Sunshine and Shadows. 

Thanks to Zee for her beta work on the first section of this chapter. smooch 

And to those of you who reviewed chapter 42: 

Sineed- Thanks for your kind words about keeping Snape good and snarky. We love his that way, warts and all. No, I will not be bringing any of book 5 into Dark Coil. We sorta parted ways when JK pushed Sirius through the veil, you know. We are so AU now, it ain't funny. 

Floris- Whoo Hoo right back attcha. I hope this uploads properly. Hope you like where I took this chapter. 

Krew- Fret not, I ain't stopping. Too many people know where I live and what my children look like. I have found out during the summer that I work much better when I stay busy. I write more during the school year. Go figger. 

Bluebonnit babe- Thanks for taking the time to leave a word or two. It is going to get even darker. Better bring your own candles. 

oihane- It made you cry? I am sorry. Actually, the prior chappy had me bawling like a calf. Just you wait. There is more to come. 

cindy- What a wonderful, long review. Thank you! Don't you just love Draco? He is going to fight going towards the light tooth and nail. Gonna have to be dragged to goodness kicking and screaming, " But I don't want to be redeemed!!" I am your favorite author now? Well, golly. Can you start sending me regular checks to prove your undying devotion? 

Barbara Kennedy- I hope I have kept your interest up. 

Elaine Lahey- I am now on Syco Hex and AFF. Sorry it took so long to update. 

,OO,- Draco is bad. Loves being bad. Wants to stay bad. Just don't wanna die because of it. He just doesn't believe in "The Cause". 

Vernesna Ussep- Thanks for the review. I am glad that you are continuing to read. I have been to your web page a time or two and checked out you new stuff. Jeese-Louise, woman! 

Luvwillie- Tell me you love me! You know you want to say it. 

If I missed anyone, please forgive. I have had to wipe my hard drive clean a few weeks ago and I lost a few reviews that had been saved in my email file. I love each and every one of you. 

gotsnape   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
